Save My Soul
by Lord Sandman
Summary: "Ser un perro guardián" Morder a quien te ordenara, matar a quien tu amo quisiera, a él le pertenecía todo lo que eras. Pero fuiste abandonado a tu suerte, dejado atrás para morir y cuando estabas dando tus últimos suspiros el enemigo te salvo. ¿Podrías jurarle lealtad? o ¿serias atrapado por él? KaraIchi [Au- MafiaMatsu]
1. Chapter 1

**Save my soul.**

 **Resumen:** "Ser un perro guardián", morder a quien te ordenara, matar a quien tu amo quisiera, a él le pertenecía todo lo que eras. Pero fuiste abandonado a tu suerte, dejado atrás para morir y cuando estabas dando tus últimos suspiros el enemigo te salvo. ¿Podrías jugarle lealtad? KaraIchi [Au- MafiaMatsu]

 **Parejas:** Karamatsu x Ichimatsu. Ligero Karamatsu x Totty. OsomatsuxChoromatsu. Osomatsu x Ichimatsu.

 **Advertencia:** —Au. Mafiamatsu.

—En este mundo solo Osomatsu, Karamatsu y Choromatsu son hermanos.

—Muerte. mucha muerte.

—Mucho Ooc

—Violación(?) —Mención de violación (?)

—Emm... no sé que más poner.

—Capítulo de prueba.

Si aun así lo quieres leer no me hago responsable por traumas(?)

* * *

 **Save my soul.**

 **Expiación.**

La primera vez que te habías encontrado con él había sido cuando eras pequeño, quizás demasiado para recordarlo, pero ese día se había grabado con fuego en tu memoria y más tarde en tu piel con esa marca que te hacia su pertenencia.

Recordabas estar bajo la lluvia fría, empapado, con hambre y herido por un hombre al cual habías tratado de robarle un poco de pan para tu familia. En un lugar tan horrible como en el que te había tocado nacer la única cosa que podías hacer para sobrevivir era matar, vender tu cuerpo o morir de hambre...

No estabas dispuesto a aceptar esas dos últimas.

Quizá eso fue lo que vio en tu mirada, quizás el rechazo que le tenías a tu destino ayudo a que de alguna forma uno de los señores importantes te tomara interés.

"Tienes un aura interesante, niño. Deberías convertirte en mi perro~ "

Fueron las palabras que te dedico antes de extender su mano hacia ti, te ofrecía una salida a una nueva vida y tu no dudaste en tomar la oportunidad, aun cuando más que una salida era en realidad un camino directo a la muerte.

El entrenamiento para ser el perro de Osomatsu era exhaustivo, tanto físico como mental. Estaban tratando a toda costa de quitarte tu lado humano dejando solo un cascaron vacío capaz de acatar órdenes y dar la vida por su señor. Pero aun si te volviste bueno para matar tu lado humano no se fue a ninguna parte, eras un peligro andante porque aun tenías sentimientos.

Amor, miedo, ansiedad, rencor... deseos de venganza. Todas ellas eran cosas que aun podías sentir y que en palabras del propio Osomatsu eran un jodido problema. Aun así, no hizo nada para exterminarlas de tu ser, era como si desde ese entonces ya tuviera planes para ti.

Cuando cumpliste los 17 fuiste elegido para ser uno de los hombres de escolta de Osomatsu, él mismo fue a buscarte a tu habitación por la noche. A someterte a base de violencia, a enseñarte quien mandaba para después pedirte "amablemente" que lo acompañaras el día siguiente. Tu cuerpo se sentía pesado y tus caderas dolían tanto que a penas y podías caminar bien, sin embargo, no tenías la opción de negarte a asistir o eso acabaría con una bala directo a tu cabeza por desobedecer órdenes directas.

La primera vez que viste al otro de los señores importantes fue en ese evento.

Era bien sabido por todos que los "grandes señores" que manejaban prácticamente toda la ciudad estaban enemistados, cada día la lista de muertos de ambos mandos incrementaba. Sabías que algún día tu nombre estaría en esa lista.

Los hermanos Matsuno eran trillizos, aunque al parecer solo quedaban dos de ellos. No sabias exactamente que le había pasado al tercero, la versión cambiaba dependiendo de quién esparciera el rumor.

Los únicos Matsuno que quedaban eran los hermanos mayores y cada uno se encargaba de su respectiva área, aunque según tenías entendido el segundo hijo era el encargado del territorio que alguna vez le había pertenecido al tercer hijo. Eso molestaba a tu jefe; Osomatsu, ocasionando diversos enfrentamientos entre ambos Matsuno para acaparar más terreno. Cada vez que se encontraban había muchas bajas de ambas partes, pero en ese día, en ese evento los dos eran tan cínicos como para comportarse como si se tuvieran aprecio verdadero.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Matsuyo Matsuno, la matriarca de los Matsuno. El lugar se encontraba lleno de gente importante, las mesas eran servidas con la mejor comida acompañada de la mejor bebida, era ciertamente un lugar detestable para alguien tan simple como tú.

Cuando pusiste tus ojos en él fue porque la música era extraña en un ritmo neoswing, la canción era "Diga Diga Doo" era algo lenta al principio y después era movida. Él, el segundo hijo bailaba con la matriarca Matsuno mientras tu jefe Osomatsu lo fulminaba con la mirada y sonreía cada vez que su madre lo veía. A tu parecer se comportaban como unos niños mimados (unos niños mimados que tenían matones a sus servicios, así que preferías estar lejos de su mira).

Te dedicaste a ver atento todo a tu alrededor mientras seguías haciendo guardia, recargado en la pared con las manos a tus espaldas, observaste a las mujeres que tenían su vista fija en ese extraño hombre. Quizá era su manera de bailar, la forma en la que sonreía, la galante manera en la que hablaba o todo él en conjunto que lo hacían tener un aire pintoresco en ese lugar... era como extranjero.

No sabías que era lo que ese hombre tenía, pero sin duda te molestaba tanto como para seguir observándolo. Sus miradas se encontraron unos segundos y voló un beso en tu dirección, eso paso en más de una ocasión y aunque eras el único que estaba en esa dirección, aun así, no querías creer que el maldito estaba coqueteando contigo.

Sin embargo, más tarde es anoche se acercó a ti solo para preguntarte.

—¿Quieres bailar? —Estirando su mano hacia ti, con la sonrisa más encantadora que alguien podía poner. De fondo sonaba Mambo Swing, demasiada alegre para tu gusto. No querías bailar, tu cuerpo entero te dolía por lo que Osomatsu te había hecho la noche anterior y estabas seguro de que si te movías de allí terminarías en el suelo. Solo tenías que encontrar una manera educada de rechazarlo, lamentablemente la manera educada no iba contigo...o tal vez solo eras un idiota tentando su suerte.

—Preferiría que me mataran justo ahora que bailar contigo. —Gruñiste. Él parecía sorprendido, sus ojos azules fijos en ti... una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Karamatsu Matsuno. —se presentó sin borrar esa sonrisa en su rostro, parecía ser una sonrisa sincera y no una retorcida como las que solía ofrecer Osomatsu. —Nice to meet you, boy~ -dijo tomando tu mano, dejando un casto beso en tus nudillos. Lo alejaste por puro instinto dándole un manotazo, grave error...

Su mirada intensa sobre ti te hacia querer retroceder (aunque ya estabas contra la pared), su apariencia amable parecía contrastar con su presencia imponente... te pareció que era más aterrador que tu jefe. Sin embargo, no te hizo daño, su mano paso por tu cabeza, revolviendo tu cabello antes de que se alejara perdiéndose entre el montón de gente que había en la pista.

Más tarde esa noche volviste a encontrarte con ese hombre, aunque desearías no haberlo encontrado en ese momento. Habías sido enviado a buscar a la amante de Osomatsu, una rubia tetona y descerebrada con un nombre el cual no te habías esforzado en memorizar y la encontraste teniendo sexo y gimiendo como la puta que era montada sobre el segundo mafioso.

Que asco. No podías pensar en nada más mientras te lavabas la cara después de huir de la escena. Como hombre bajo el mando de Osomatsu debías informarle de la traición de su hermano y esa tipa, te sentías irritado. Osomatsu te trataba como un objeto, pero aun así tu lealtad estaba puesta en él y simplemente no te cabía en la cabeza como alguien podría morder la mano que le daba de comer.

Karamatsu te esperaba fuera del baño cuando saliste, con esa sonrisa (que antes te había resultado un poco atractiva pero que ahora te provocaba nauseas) te pidió no decirle nada a Osomatsu. Lo último que querías era hacerle un favor a ese tipo y tampoco querías ocultarle nada a tu jefe, sin embargo, tenía un buen punto. Te gustara o no esa tipa tenía el aprecio de tu jefe (se lo mereciera o no) y una traición de la mujer que quería seguramente le ocasionaría más problemas a Osomatsu. No querías eso, así que te callaste.

Sin embargo, unos meses después se te ordeno buscarla y llevarla ante el jefe. Al parecer ella había seguido comportándose como una puta y si había algo que Osomatsu no toleraba era que le vieran la cara. La atrapaste, la llevaste y observaste inexpresivo como la humillaban. ¿Se lo merecía? Su rostro hinchado y lleno de lágrimas te hacían cuestionarte si estaba bien o mal. Ella suplicaba a Osomatsu que la perdonara, que por favor le perdonara la vida ya que esperaba un hijo. Pero el jefe no iba a mostrar piedad por esto, al contrario, parecía más cabreado...

Eso te hizo interferir.

"¿No ha sido suficiente?"

Pero para tu jefe nada le parecía suficiente. Y cuando la idea del aborto casero se hizo presente te plantaste frente a la chica y tomaste responsabilidad de ella y del hijo que sabias era de su hermano, Karamatsu. Tenías la esperanza de que la dejaran libre, aun si eso significaba que te matarían en su lugar, pero ella tan idiota y descerebrada como era negó que el niño fuese tuyo y dijo la verdad. El castigo de Osomatsu no se hizo de esperar, tres de tus compañeros fueron ordenados para darte una lección en nombre de su amo.

El resultado fueron algunas costillas rotas, un ojo hinchado, los nudillos de una mano destrozados, no te mataron... te dejaron lo suficientemente bien para que pudieras ponerte de pie por tu cuenta. Osomatsu te llamo dándote unas palmaditas en la cabeza, diciéndote "Buen chico, buen chico" con esa sonrisa que te hacia saber que te esperaba algo peor. Y tu presentimiento se hizo realidad cuando te entrego un arma, un balde con agua, un trapeador y una bolsa de basura.

—Encárgate de tu puta y tu bastardo ¿sí? Se un buen perro y obedece.

Y con eso se fue.

A paso lento y temeroso entraste a la habitación para encontrarte con un suelo lleno de sangre, dos cuerpos en medio de ese charco rojo. Uno pequeño, muy pequeño... El otro de alguien que a penar respiraba... Ella te dirigió una mirada, sus ojos encontraron el arma en tu mano y volvió a mirarte. Te suplicaba por que la mataras y lo hiciste. Cerraste los ojos y tiraste del gatillo. El trabajo fácil estaba hecho... Lo difícil fue encargarse del pequeño. Tenías ordenes de tirarlo a la basura, pero no querías. Ya que no había tenido derecho a nacer al menos querías que descansara en un buen lugar. Pero no tenías opciones más que la basura o excavar tú mismo debajo de tu árbol de sakuras favorito.

Sin una pala porque "los perros hacen agujeros en la tierra solo con sus patas" te obligaste a hacer un agujero en el suelo mientras no dejabas de susurrar. "lo siento..."

¿Alguien tendría la misma consideración contigo? Te gustaría que al menos pusieran tu cuerpo en un lugar bonito como ese y no en la basura donde seguramente sí ibas a terminar.

* * *

A pesar de lo que se pudiera creer sí hubo un funeral, Osomatsu se veía afligido y dolido por la pérdida de su prometida. No sabias si era solo teatro o ese tipo tenía problemas de personalidad múltiple, se veía tan genuino llorando por la pérdida de su amada rubia que te ponía enfermo. Asististe por obligación, aunque a penas podías mantenerte en pie. Entonces Karamatsu hizo su aparición, confortando a la matriarca Matsuno que le tenía genuino aprecio a la chica, ofreciéndole sus condolencias a Osomatsu. Sin que fuera tu intensión captaste una conversación entre ellos.

—Es extraño como siempre tus amantes terminan muertos de una manera muy misteriosa. —Comentó Karamatsu quitándose los lentes oscuros para ver con sus ojos azules los orbes escarlatas que eran los ojos de Osomatsu.

—Es lamentable... —Osomatsu respondió después de un suspiro.

—Si, ¿Qué les haces? —Preguntó Karamatsu.

—Amarlos intensamente, solo eso hermanito. —Parecían tener una batalla de miradas justo en ese momento.

—Y por esa razón terminan muriendo o como Choromatsu… Suicidándose para escapar de tus garras. —Pudiste ver el cuerpo de Osomatsu tensándose, salir de tu escondite ahora no sería bueno. —Mi más sentido pésame, Osomatsu-niisan. —Le susurro el segundo hijo, poniendo una mano en el hombro del mayor n un gesto de falso consuelo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio cuando Karamatsu Matsuno salió del lugar, nadie se atrevía si quiera a respirar cuando el jefe estaba más cabreado que el mismo demonio.

—¡Alguien mate ese hijo de puta, ahora mismo! -ordeno Osomatsu y todos salieron a por Karamatsu. ¿Cuántas bajas iba a haber ese día? No lo sabias. Pero teniendo el cuerpo como lo tenías tú eras un blanco seguro.

En retrospectiva debiste haberlo visto venir. Todos tus compañeros eran idiotas que le tenían miedo a Karamatsu, decían que él podía ser peor que Osomatsu y tu no estabas muy seguro de eso ya que habías visto la crueldad de tu jefe. Aun así, no fue una sorpresa para ti darte cuenta de que fuiste el único que de verdad fue tras Karamatsu y lo tenías frente a ti, apuntándole con un arma que te había dado uno de tus inútiles compañeros. Estaba lloviendo, el ambiente frío del callejón, tus nudillos rotos y tu débil cuerpo hacia que el cañón de la pistola se moviera ligeramente tiritando frente al mafioso.

Karamatsu suspiraba resignado, levantando las manos mostrando que no tenía armas para defenderse. Con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió a ti.

—Ichimatsu, ¿verdad? El cachorrito de mi hermano. —¿Cómo sabía tu nombre? Realmente no importaba. —Anda, dispara si eso te hace feliz.

—No me digas que hacer, Kusomatsu. -gruñiste antes de presionar el gatillo y nada paso. Por más que lo apretaras no disparaba, la pistola no tenía balas. ¿Que carajos?

—Ah, una lección importante... no deberías confiar en tus compañeros. -trataste de fulminarlo con la mirada. ¿Por qué ese tipo te sonreía de esa manera? Bajaste el arma, no importaba que no le apuntaras porque no tenía balas.

Y de pronto un fuerte sonido llego hasta tus oídos. Un disparo, pero parecía un cañón. Karamatsu retrocedió y sin embargo tu caíste al suelo frío y empapado. Te llevo unos segundos darte cuenta de que habían disparado a través de ti para llegar a él. Y quien lo había hecho era nada más y nade menos que tu jefe: Osomatsu Matsuno.

Los hombres de Karamatsu no tardaron en rodearlo para protegerlo y se lo llevaron del lugar dejando a un enfadado Osomatsu pateando todo en el callejón.

—¡La próxima vez definitivamente voy a matarte! —gruñó Osomatsu y regreso sobre sus pasos encontrándote tirado en el camino.

Pudiste verlo ponerse en cuclillas frente a ti, observándote con una mueca burlona en los labios mientras acercaba el cañón de su arma apuntándote antes de hacer presión en tu herida.

—¡Ugh! -te retorciste de dolor, Osomatsu parecía divertido.

—Esta es la primera vez que te veo cambiar de expresión así, Ichimatsu. Tu lindo rostro siempre estaba inexpresivo, era francamente molesto. —Sus dedos bailaron suavemente en la piel de tu rostro, en una pequeña caricia. —¿Que debería hacer? Así como estás no me sirves de nada, eres como un perro al que le han quitado los colmillos. Ya no me sirves para pelear, ya no me sirves para matar... eres inútil ahora. ¿Que debería hacer? —se froto la barbilla como si lo estuviera pensando seriamente. —Ah, ya sé. Ichimatsu.

—¿...?

—Hazme un favor y muérete ¿está bien? -dijo con una sonrisa. La lluvia fría seguía golpeándote, pero esas palabras te dejaban más helado que la lluvia. —Este es un buen lugar para ti, entre la basura y el olvido, ¡Justo donde perteneces! —Se levanto antes de hacerte girar con su pie, el que movieran tu cuerpo te causo un dolor agudo. Los dedos de Osomatsu buscaron detrás de tu nuca y por un momento el ruido metálico de tu collar rojo siendo desabrochado fue todo lo que escuchaste.

—Espe… —Cuando el collar de perro fue retirado te sentiste más indefenso, como si de pronto el sonido de tu corazón retumbara hasta tus oídos. Estabas asustado y aun sobre ese ensordecedor sonido de tu corazón galopando desenfrenado, escuchaste su voz susurrando.

—Cachorrito mío, no olvides... donde está tu lealtad.

Y dicho esto se puso de pie y desapareció de tu vista mientras tarareaba una alegre canción.

Estabas jodido.

No podías moverte así que ibas a morir allí. Habías sido abandonado para morir. Fue ingenuo de tu parte haber imaginado que alguien tendría consideración por ti, después de todo eras solo un objeto para ellos. ¿Ese final era el que te merecías? Una gran parte de ti creía que si, era la expiación por todo lo que habías hecho.

Estabas recibiendo lo que merecías.

Cerraste los ojos para esperar tu fin. Pero mientras estabas dando los que pensaste eran tus últimos suspiros alguien te levanto del frío suelo.

—¡Ughh! -un ruido lastimero salió de tu garganta cuando te movieron, tus ojos se encontraron con la imagen de Karamatsu Matsuno. Estaba hablando por teléfono o eso te parecía.

—Todomatsu prepara todo, llevo un herido. Si, yo también, pero otro. -arrugo las cejas antes de guardar su teléfono. —Hey baby boy~ no te duermas. -te susurro, te parecía que había un aire coqueto en su voz. —¡Jyushimatsu, ayúdame!

¿Te estaba salvando?

Aun después de ser abandonado por los tuyos, ¿ibas a ser salvado por el enemigo?

Definitivamente no sabías que pasaba por la cabeza de esos dos mafiosos de mierda. Al menos eso fue lo último que pensaste antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

Es una historia rara, pero de verdad que tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo así.

Sobre Osomatsu siendo un hijo de puta, supongo que podría decirles porque se comporta así, pero si no lo han adivinado seria menos divertido.

Si les gusta la idea comenten. :D

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Save my soul.

¿Quien publica a las tres de la mañana?

Yo:Oh, tres de la mañana! -se pone a publicar.-

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el primer capitulo. Espero que continué gustándoles esta historia, ya que la relación de Ichimatsu y Karamatsu avanzara lento espero que nadie se aburra. No es como si lo ve y ya lo ama XD al menos no por parte Ichimatsu.

Espero que les guste.

 **Resumen:** "Ser un perro guardián", morder a quien te ordenara, matar a quien tu amo quisiera, a él le pertenecía todo lo que eras. Pero fuiste abandonado a tu suerte, dejado atrás para morir y cuando estabas dando tus últimos suspiros el enemigo te salvo. ¿Podrías jugarle lealtad? KaraIchi [Au- MafiaMatsu]

 **Parejas: Karamatsu x Ichimatsu. Ligero Karamatsu x Totty. OsomatsuxChoromatsu. Osomatsu x Ichimatsu.**

 **Advertencia: —Au. Mafiamatsu.**

 **—En este mundo solo Osomatsu, Karamatsu y Choromatsu son hermanos.**

 **—Mucho oc porque soy de los que tienen que ver la serie 200 veces para captar todo y solo la he visto 3 veces. (lo siento)**

 **—Muerte. mucha muerte.**

 **—Mucho Occ**

 **—Violación(?) —Mención de violación (?)**

 **—Emm... no se que más poner.**

Si aun así lo quieres leer no me hago responsable por traumas(?)

* * *

 _ **Save my soul.**_

 ** _I.-El nuevo hogar del Karamatsu boy._**

Una sensacion abrumadora de dolor te trajo a la realidad, era como si todas tus terminaciones nerviosas estuvieran expuestas a la vez. Tu cuerpo se sentía caliente y húmedo, estabas bañado en sudor. A tu espalda una fría y dura sensacion de estar acostado sobre metal, te lastimaba, te dolía tanto que querías escapar, aunque no estabas muy seguro que tus piernas fuesen a funcionar.

Un grito desgarrador lleno la habitación, te llevo unos segundos darte cuenta que habías sido tú. La sensacion de dolor agudo era ta abrumadora que parecía querer llevarte de regreso a la inconsciencia. Tu vista nublada por las gruesas lagrimas te hacia creer que estabas a punto de perder la conciencia, como esas veces que todo se hace borroso antes de volverse negro, sin embargo esta vez incluso tu te sorprendías de no estar inconsciente de nuevo. Era como si te mantuvieran despierto a la fuerza.

—¡Quita la...! - Gritaste, sentiste como si tu garganta se desgarrara. Sus ojos azules te veían desde arriba, no habías notado que estaba sobre ti hasta ese momento cuando tus ojos lograron adaptarse a la poca luz de la habitación. —Por favor... -suplicaste, el tono de suplica sonaba extraño ante tus oídos ya que nunca lo habías usado.

Karamatsu se mordió el labio, su expresión de preocupación parecía lanzarte una disculpa silenciosa antes de enterrar más sus dedos. Si antes pensaste que el dolor no podía ser peor eso te hacia ver que era lo contrario, trataste de alejarlo, de empujarlo lejos, pero no podías moverte ya que algo te detenía con fuerza.

No querías más eso. Querías que parara, querías que los idiotas que te sujetaban contra esa mesa metálica te dejaran en paz. Si tuvieras la fuerza necesaria los alejarías a golpes. Todo se estaba poniendo borroso de nuevo y estabas seguro que esta vez no eran tus ojos llenos de lagrimas, ibas a desmayarte.

Todo se estaba poniendo negro de pronto, pero algo te trae de regreso a la realidad. Tu mejilla se sentía caliente, al parecer te había golpeado para mantenerte despierto. Trataste de fulminarlo con la mirada, Karamatsu parecía complacido.

"Oh, boy. You are adorable. "

Lo ignoraste, no fue difícil ya que el dolor no te dejaba concentrarte en nada más. Una de tus manos estaba libre ahora, el jefe de los Matsuno le daba ordenes al hombre que te había soltado,aprovechaste que todos parecían distraídos para tratar de tomar el arma en la cintura de Karamatsu, no pudiste alcanzarla ya que se dio cuenta. Tomo tu mano y la detuvo contra la mesa de nuevo.

Estaba hablando no podías entender más que cosas sueltas "la botella de whisky...trae las gasas... ¿Donde esta el maldito doctor?" . Karamatsu Matsuno parecía frustrado, su camisa que debería ser de color blanco estaba manchada de sangre, al igual que los guantes de látex que estaba usando. Estabas seguro que todo ello era tuyo. Volviste a cerrar los ojos y un nuevo golpe te trajo de regreso.

—¡¿Cual es tu tipo de sangre?! -te llevo unos segundos entender la pregunta.

—AB negativo...

—Ya escuchaste, llama al doctor, tendremos que conseguir algunas transfusiones y...

—Basta... solo, déjame...-tu voz salio como un susurro, habías estado gritando tanto que habías quedado afónico. Cerraste los ojos ya dispuesto a darte por vencido, solo esperando que el dolor se fuese rápido y pudieras descansar de una vez por todas. Sentiste algo presionar tus mejillas, tus labios siendo separados, algo suave contra tu boca y después algo los ojos despacio encontrando al mafioso demasiado cerca de ti, su boca contra la tuya...

Su beso tenia un extraño sabor amargo, algo liquido se derramaba por la comisura de tus labios, un suspiro escapo de tus labios cuando Karamatsu se separo. No te dio tiempo de nada cuando ya estaba tomando el resto de una botella de whisky antes de volver a estampar tú boca con la suya.

El sabor amargo del whisky, aun podías sentirlo. Esos dedos cálidos que se entrelazaban con los tuyos, el calor agradable que producía sus manos juntas era algo que aun podías sentir. Lo malo era que a parte de eso ya no podías sentir nada, ni tus costillas lastimadas, ni tus piernas amoratadas, ni tus nudillos al rojo calor poco a poco iba perdiendo ante el frió.

Unos cálidos dedos se pasearon por tu cabello, era un suave contacto que te recordaba a tu madre. Por un momento te imaginaste acostado con la cabeza en su regazo. Su suave caricia maternal, la ultima vez que tu madre te había tocado así tenias menos de diez años. Antes de que la perdieras, antes de que te convirtieras en el perro de un mafioso. Querías quedarte en ese lugar para siempre, en ese momento, aun si tus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas te sentías tan dichoso.

Tus ojos se abrieron encontrando a un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos color miel, era él quien acariciaba tu cabeza de esa forma tan maternal. ¡Era un ángel! Estabas casi seguro de ello.

—Shh, shh. Todo estará bien, por eso no llores. ¿Esta bien? -Su sonrisa era tan cálida que no podías prestar atención a nada más. Una de tus manos se movió hacia el extraño sujeto, a penas tocando su mejilla con la punta de tus dedos. Solo querías asegurarte que fuera real. Lo era.

—Si... - le susurraste, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en tu rostro.

Él parecía sorprendido, Karamatsu detrás de él también parecía sorprendido. Incluso tu estabas sorprendido... Después de todo hace mucho que no sonreías.

 _[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]_

Cuando despertaste de nuevo parecía que todo el caos había terminado, no había personas gritando, ni mafiosos sobre ti, nadie estaba metiéndote los dedos tratando de sacarte una bala. Definitivamente era mejor, aunque no tenias idea de donde estabas.

Antes que nada trataste de sentarte, fue un error ya que un dolor agudo se hizo presente en tu abdomen. Caíste de espaldas a la cama, respiraste profundo antes de intentarlo nuevamente.

—Demonios, no te levantes. -La ronca voz de Karamatsu Matsuno te puso alerta, estaba sentado en un sillón individual de color negro a la derecha de la cama donde estabas. Sostenía un libro de tapa gruesa de color verde y la mesita a su lado sostenía su whisky en las rocas. —Normalmente cuando uno se despierta y siente que le duele algo lo ultimo que hace es moverse, sin embargo tu sientes que te duele algo y todavía te retuerces más. Eres un masoquista.

¿Donde estoy? ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Porque carajos estas tu aquí? Un montón de preguntas se formularon en tu cabeza, sin embargo lo único que salio de tu labios fue un susurro preguntando

—¿Porque me salvaste...? -era lo único en lo que podías pensar en ese momento.

Él se había ido, su gente lo había puesto a salvo de Osomatsu y sin embargo regreso. Tenia que haber una razón para ello, ningún señor de la mafia se arriesgaría solo para regresar por un simple... "perro".

—Te lo diré cuando te hayas recuperado por completo. -fue su simple respuesta antes de regresar la mirada a su libro.

Estaba planeando utilizarte de algún modo, estabas seguro de ello. Después de todo ese tipo era un Matsuno, y tu estadía cerca de Osomatsu Matsuno te hacia darte cuenta que eran los peores bastardos que podían existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

Observaste la habitación, tenia una gran ventada que estaba cubierta por unas gruesas cortinas azules que no permitían el paso de la luz. ¿Era acaso de noche? ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Tanteaste tus costillas, aun dolía, sin embargo no tanto como debería. Trataste de levantarte de nuevo, esta vez conseguiste sentarte a pesar de ganarte una mirada de reprimenda de el hombre de ojos azules.

—Ya que pareces mejor deberías comer algo antes de tomar la medicina. -El mafioso dijo con un tono de resignación, parecía que empezaba a entender que eras tan terco como para hacer lo contrario a lo que deberías.

—¿Medicina...? -prenunciaste la palabra como si te fuese ajena.

—Si, medicina para el dolor y esas cosas. ¿Acaso mi hermano no te dio medicina nunca? -pregunto Karamatsu con un tono burlón, riendo por lo bajo. Negaste de inmediato haciendo que su risa parara de golpe. —Te habían disparado antes ¿verdad?. -Era una total afirmación por parte del mafioso, pero parecía que quería corroborar que no se equivocaba. — ¿Que hacías cuando estabas herido? —Seguramente se había dado cuenta por las cicatrices que tenias en todo el cuerpo.

Quizás era un mal momento para notar que tenias ropa nueva y tu cuerpo estaba limpio, entonces lo había visto o alguien de tus subordinados.

Que detestable, ¿Que desagradable escena les hiciste ver? ¿Karamatsu lo había visto? Su expresión de lastima te hacia entender que si. Lo odiaste, más en ese momento que nunca.

—Con Osomatsu-sama, cuando te hieren... -empezaste a decir, esperabas que no notara tu extraño comportamiento. —Tienes que curarte tu mismo, si tus compañeros se aprovechan de ti mientras estas herido es tu problema. Si ellos te torturan y hacen apuestas sobre cuanto tardaras en desmayarte o cuanto puedes resistir antes de suplicar, es todo problema del idiota herido. Entonces, tienes que curarte antes de que te maten. Sin medicina, porque la medicina te hace dormir y entonces ¿Como sabrías que le hacen a tu cuerpo mientras estas agotado? -de pronto querías agazaparte en una esquina, sentirte protegido entre las dos paredes mientras el muro que alejaba todos tus malos recuerdos se recuperaba.

—Lo siento.

Te había tomado desprevenido con esa disculpa, así que no te dio tiempo de poner tu mascara de indiferencia. ¿Que expresión tenias en ese momento? Era difícil saberlo, te dejaste caer escondiendo la cara en la almohada. Obligaste a la barrera que te separaba de los demás a crecer de nuevo. Sentiste que tomaba tu mano y te alejaste crispandote como un gato.

—Ahora estas aquí, eres uno de mis hombres. Y esas clase de cosas no pasan con mis Karamatsu boys. -te regalo un guiño antes de salir, diciendo que mandaría a alguien a llevarte comida.

Karamatsu boy. Ahora eras uno, aunque no lo quisieras. Él te había salvado después de todo y aun no te decía sus intensiones, no tenias más alternativa que ser agradecido y tratar de pagarle lo que hizo por ti...Aunque de eso a que te agradara Karamatsu Matsuno aun había un buen tramo que no querías recorrer. Simplemente no podías confiar en ese sujeto.

Los días pasaron, cada día tu cuerpo se sentía menos débil que el día anterior y eso era bueno. Y cada día recibías los regaños de Chibita, el hombre que estaba a cargo de la comida porque no comías lo suficiente y no estabas tomando tu medicina. Pero te habías acostumbrado a llevar tu convalecencia sin medicamentos para el dolor, era necesario para ti, era como una expiación... aunque Karamatsu te repetía que era puro masoquismo. Quizá tenia razón.

Unas semanas más tarde estabas listo para salir de tu habitación, "tu habitación" sonaba extraño ya que nunca habías tenido una. Al parecer cada quien tenia sus cosas en ese lugar, te preguntabas si habías muerto y estabas en una bizarra versión del paraíso. La primera vez que habías podido recorrer el lugar sin compañía no había nadie en casa, era la hora donde todo estaban ocupados. Pero esta vez si que había gente y todos parecían alegres de que estuvieras mejor, sinceramente te ponía nervioso tener la atención de todos los que serian tus compañeros a partir de ese día. Una parte de tu cabeza te decía que en cualquier momento alguno te atacaría por la espalda.

Sin embargo no fue así, el ambiente en ese lugar era diferente al infierno que el señor Osomatsu había construido en sus dominios.

Te parecía que podrías acostumbrarte a ese lugar.

—Jyushimatsu quería hablar contigo. No debe tardar en llegar de hacer su ronda. -escuchaste la voz de Karamatsu detrás de ti antes de sentir sus dedos pasearse por tu nuca, moviéndose debajo de tu oreja hasta llegar a al hueso de tu quijada. Retrocediste. Era incomodo que te tocara y el maldito llevaba haciéndolo desde que estabas allí. ¿Era así con todos?

Tomaba tu mano, recorría sus dedos por toda tu columna, de vez en cuando te acariciaba el rostro antes de volarte un beso, guiñando el ojo como un estúpido galán de televisión.

—¿Me escuchaste?

—Si, lo hice. -gruñiste. —Jyushimatsu... Creo que escuche su nombre antes. Los hombres de Osomatsu decían que ese chico era como un demonio, le tenían miedo. -tu también, pero no lo dijiste.

—¿Que cosas decían? Estoy curioso~ Seguro que la mayoría de las cosas solo eran mentiras.

—Dicen que le partió la cabeza en dos a un tipo... con un bate de baseball.

—Ah, eso fue cierto. -dijo el mafioso en tono cantarin. — Pero ese tipo se lo merecía.

Te preguntabas que cosa debía haber hecho para merecer algo así. Aunque conociendo como eran los hombres de Osomatsu seguro se lo merecía.

Jyushimatsu llego justo después de eso, parecía energético y un poco infantil moviendo las manos de un lugar a otro como pulpo. Te preguntabas si el demonio del bate y ese chico eran de verdad la misma persona. Como sea y por alguna extraña razón lograste congeniar con él.

Te sentías ajeno en ese lugar, pero Jyushimatsu con su energética personalidad te ponía las cosas más fáciles. Fue incluso extraño para ti cuando empezaste a seguirlo, lo esperabas cuando salia y cuando estaba en casa te la pasabas pegado a él. Al chico de ojos color miel no parecía importarle estar pegado a ti todo el tiempo, mejor dicho no le molestaba.

Pero había alguien a quien si le molestaba y ese parecía ser Karamatsu Matsuno.

—No vayas a enamorarte de Jyushimatsu. -te advirtió uno de esos días en los que estabas esperando ansioso a tu primer amigo en ese lugar.

—¿porque...? -¿Acaso era porque tu no le convenías? Eso ya lo sabias, por eso solo querías ser su amigo.

—Yo sé lo que te digo... no lo hagas. -Karamatsu gruño antes de dejarte solo con Jyushimatsu que acababa de llegar.

—Ichimatsu, ¿te sientes mejor hoy? -asentiste y él sonrió ampliamente. —Esperaba que te sintieras mejor la próxima semana, porque quiero que vengas a mi boda.

¿Boda? ¿Había dicho boda? Ah, a eso se refería Karamatsu. Te sentías un poco decepcionado, pero de todas formas no te habías hecho ilusiones con Jyushimatsu por la simple razón de que él era demasiado para ti. Bueno, tenias un complejo de inferioridad que con un poco de atención cualquiera podría notar y no era de esas cosas que puedes olvidar de un día para otro.

—Iría, pero no tengo nada elegante que usar. Sin embargo felicidades. -y la pequeña sonrisa sincera que se dibujo en tu rostro le hacia saber que lo decías enserio .

—Vamos mañana a comprar un traje, te presentare a mi amada prometida también. -decidió por si solo antes de desaparecer para su entrenamiento.

Mientras ibas a tu habitación te encontraste con Karamatsu. Lo saludaste solo porque era el señor de la casa y eso se tenia que hacer "Buenas noches" y pasaste de largo, pero te detuvo tomando tu muñeca. Trataste de alejarlo pero te hizo retroceder hasta que tu espalda todo la pared. Puso su brazo a un lado d tu cabeza. ¿Como se llamaba eso? Era un Kabe-don

—Don´t cry. -susurro.

—No estoy llorando. -respondiste encogiéndote de hombros, no estabas llorando, ni siquiera tenias razones para hacerlo. Pero el pensamiento de conocer a la prometida y futura esposa de Jyushimatsu te ponía ansioso. No podías sacarte de la cabeza que conocías su nombre, la habían nombrado antes pero ¿como era?

Estabas tan ocupado en tu pensamientos que no te diste cuenta que Karamatsu se acercaba hasta que sentiste sus labios sobre los tuyos. Fue solo un momento ya que lo alejaste de un manotazo. Como la primera vez que te invito a mirada intensa sobre ti te hizo entrar en pánico, tal vez eran tus instintos gatunos o perrunos que te decían que estabas en peligro así que después de eso huiste sin mirar atrás.

¿porque seguía haciendo eso? ¿Porque el mafioso quería derrumbar tus barreras de esa forma? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que eras un asco de persona?... Eras un asco.. por dentro y por fuera y ese pensamiento solo se reafirmo al día siguiente cuando conociste a la prometida de Jyushimatsu.

Los hombres de Osomatsu habían hecho cosas horribles, incluso tu fuiste obligado a hacerlas. Pero había una, una que destacaba de todas ellas, la peor de ellas y extrañamente la única en la que Osomatsu no tenia nada que ver. Sus hombres lo habían hecho por su cuenta, sin razón alguna, solo porque les era divertido y porque podían.

—Ichimatsu, ella es Homura-san, mi prometida.

Te quedaste de piedra al ver a la chica, en ese entonces su cabello era más corto, era lo único que había cambiado en ella. Ella se inclino saludándote, susurrando un "mucho gusto" antes de verte fijamente. La viste dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

Ahh... te había reconocido.

Definitivamente... eras un asco de persona.

* * *

¿Que tal? Espero que no tenga muchos errores.

Solo me pasa a mi o se borran frases completas? Es que estaba leyendo mi historia para ver que tal estaba escrita y faltaban palabras a veces, pero en el documento original si están. ¿Sera que solo me pasa a mi?

Como sea, espero que les guste el capitulo.

#Los traumas de ser testigo silencioso. (?) ¿saben lo que significa?

Saludos~


	3. Chapter 3

Save my soul.

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el segundo capitulo. Espero que continue gustándoles esta historia, este capitulo es algo crudo... Raro.

Espero que les guste.

 **Resumen:** "Ser un perro guardián", morder a quien te ordenara, matar a quien tu amo quisiera, a él le pertenecía todo lo que eras. Pero fuiste abandonado a tu suerte, dejado atrás para morir y cuando estabas dando tus últimos suspiros el enemigo te salvo. ¿Podrías jugarle lealtad? KaraIchi [Au- MafiaMatsu]

 **Parejas: Karamatsu x Ichimatsu. Ligero Karamatsu x Totty. OsomatsuxChoromatsu. Osomatsu x Ichimatsu.**

 **Advertencia: —Au. Mafiamatsu.**

 **—En este mundo solo Osomatsu, Karamatsu y Choromatsu son hermanos.**

 **—Mucho oc porque soy de los que tienen que ver la serie 200 veces para captar todo y solo la he visto 3 veces. (lo siento)**

 **—Muerte. mucha muerte.**

 **—Mucho Occ**

 **—Violación(?) —Mención de violación (?)**

 **—Emm... no se que más poner.**

Si aun así lo quieres leer no me hago responsable por traumas(?)

* * *

 _ **Save my soul.**_

 _ **II.-Reminiscencia de un infortunado encuentro.**_

Un sudor frió recorrió tu cuerpo, no podías moverte ni un centímetro de donde estabas. Era como si tus piernas te jugaran una mala pasada y dejaran de funcionar justo en el momento que mas ganas tenias de escapar. conocías ese temor, lo habías estado sintiendo desde que habías entrado a ese asqueroso mundo de los Matsuno, era un pavor, un miedo tan terrible que te quebraba incluso cuando aun no acababas de componerte.

Miedo, asco, vergüenza. Todas esas sensaciones invadieron tu cuerpo mientras tú, cínico, dibujabas una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. ¿Había algo peor que haber hecho todo lo que hiciste? Si lo había seguramente era que la chica estuviera parada en frente de ti demostrándote con su sola presencia la basura humana que eras.

Sentías nauseas, asco de tus manos que la habían maltratado de la forma en la que lo hicieron, del calor que sentiste cuando tu cuerpo estaba contra el de ella, sentías ganas de vomitar cuando todos esos recuerdos que habías reprimido regresaron de golpe, aumentando la culpa al tener allí frente a ti a una de las victimas de esa guerra entre familia. Ni siquiera te sentías digno de dirigirle la palabras ¿Que podías decirle?

"Hey, mucho gusto conocerte" -seria una mentira porque más que gusto te daba pánico. No podías hacer como que nada había pasado, Homura te había reconocido, podías verlo en sus ojos llenos de miedo. Entonces...

"Lamento lo que paso esos días" Porque si, ella había estado en ese infierno por casi dos días. Si recordarlo a ti te provocaban ganas de morir allí mismo no podías ni imaginarte lo que era para ella. Contuviste la respiración aun temblando, no querías ni respirar el mismo aire que ella, te sentías indigno.

—¡Se dice "mucho gusto"! -La voz de Jyushimatsu interrumpió tus horribles recuerdos, tomando tu mano y la de su prometida hizo que se dieran un apretón de manos amistoso. Pero la sensacion de la piel de la chica fue suficiente para hacerte recordar como con esa misma mano que ahora ella sostenía tu la habías golpeado hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Retrocediste apretando tu mano contra tu pecho, cerrando el puño con fuerza, clavándote las uñas. Tus piernas habían reaccionado por fin, pero parecía que habías olvidado como respirar. Balbuceaste un par de cosas inconexas, tratando de hacer llegar el aire a tus pulmones. Retrocediste lleno de pánico y temblando como una hoja.

—L-lo s-siento... -tu voz murió en un susurro y después de eso saliste corriendo a trompicones de el lugar. alguien te seguía de cerca, podías escuchar sus pasos detrás de ti. Pero fuiste más rápido y te encerraste en la habitación que habían dicho era tuya.

Con fuerza tus uñas empezaron a clavarse en tu piel de forma desesperada, tratabas de quitar la sensacion de la piel de Homura sobre tu mano. La habías ensuciado y merecías un castigo por ello. Los rasguños pasaron de la palma de tu mano a tu muñeca, ni dejar marcas de rasguños profundo ni la sangre en tus dedos te detuvieron.

"Lo siento. Lo siento..." habías empezado a susurrar mientras tus uñas se encargaban de rasgar todas esas heridas que se penas se estaban curando. Expiación. El dolor siempre hacia sido una expiación pero hoy parecía no ser suficiente. Los recuerdos de esos días golpearon de nuevo tu cabeza y esta vez no pudiste contener de vomitar. Aferrándote con fuerza al borde del inodoro, manchando el blanco del rojo que escurría por tus brazos.

Tu cuerpo daba arcadas pero no había nada más que sacar, gruesas lagrimas recorrían tus mejillas. Ni siquiera sabias cuando habías empezado a llorar de esa manera. Si tan solo fuera tan fácil como vomitar todo lo asqueroso que eras por dentro, pero no. Tenias que lidiar con ello.

Las barreras que se derrumbaban eran difíciles de volver a construir de las cenizas.

—¿Ichimatsu? ¿Estas allí? -la voz del jefe hace que dejes de respirar. —Voy a entrar.

—¡No! -te sorprendió que pudieras gritar con el nudo que se formaba en tu garganta.

—Entonces sal de allí, ahora mismo. -ordeno en un tono autoritario, después de todo era el jefe de esa zona. Y ahora tu jefe, no podías negarte a sus ordenes. Te tomaste un momento, el agua fría del lavamanos te causaba un escozor en tus lastimadas manos, te enjuagaste la boca y te mojaste la cara viéndote en el espejo-. Te veías patético. Te recordaba a como te veías después de lo de Homura, en ese entonces.

Saliste del baño hecho un asco. Karamatsu dibujo una mueca de preocupación a penas te vio. ¿Tan patético eras a sus ojos como para que te viera de esa manera?

—Ichimatsu tú... -susurro tomándote por los hombros. No parecía estar seguro de tocarte pero igual no alejo sus manos. —¿Le tienes fobia a las mujeres?

Si, algo así. Querías reírte de lo estúpido que había sonado su pregunta. Pero la verdad era que si, le tenias miedo a las mujeres. Le tenias pánico a estar cerca de ellas, tenias miedo de romperlas porque ellas eran muy frágiles, te daba miedo tocarlas, estar cerca de ellas y todo ello era por lo que había pasado con Homura.

Si tan solo tu hubieras tenido la fuerza suficiente para hacer algo, no estarías con ese miedo que no te dejaba si quiera saludar a una mujer sin recordar todo lo que te obligaron a ver.

—Yo estaba allí. -susurraste, la mueca de confusión de Karamatsu te obligo a seguir hablando. —Hace cuatro años, cuando violaron a esa chica. Yo estaba allí.

Recordabas que el tipo que inicio todo había muerto con la cabeza partida en dos, ademas de que Karamatsu te había mencionado que había sido Jyushimatsu y que tenia sus razones para hacerlo. Entonces suponías que el mafioso sabia el porque de todo ello.

Podías lidiar con el odio en la mirada de los demás, eras casi inmune. con lo que no podías lidiar era con la lastima y al ver la mueca de asco que Karamatsu hizo, te diste cuenta que tampoco podías lidiar con ello.

—Pero tu no... no la tocaste. ¿verdad? -parecía suplicarte con la mirada que dijeras que no.

Te gustaba ese lugar, a diferencia de con Osomatsu todos los compañeros y el jefe eran una gran familia que se cuidaba unos a los otros. Es por eso que alguien tan impuro como tu, no tenia nada que hacer es ese lugar. Tenias que salir de allí.

—Si. Lo hice. -respondiste ocultando todo lo que en verdad sentías detrás de una sonrisa. —Yo lo hice.

Karamatsu se quedo de piedra por unos segundos. No se movió ni un centímetro, hasta que de pronto lo hizo. Y sentiste un puñetazo en la mejilla que te hizo caer al suelo de manera estrepitosa. Tu cara se sintió caliente de inmediato haciendo presión contra el golpe levantaste la mirada hacia Karamatsu, su mirada de odio daba casi tanto miedo como Osomatsu en sus malos días.

—Largo de aquí. -dijo entre dientes, apretando con fuerza sus puños. —Largo antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte vivir.

Sin decir nada, sin atrever si quiera a verlo un poco más te levantaste del suelo y saliste de la habitación. Caminando lo más rápido que tus piernas te lo permitían, alejándote de ese lugar que era como el paraíso y al cual no querías ensuciar con tu presencia.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Los callejones eran lo ideal para un perro abandonado. Era lo que Osomatsu te había dicho cuando te encontró. El siempre te había tratado como un perro y quizás habías terminado creyéndote ya que cada vez que te sentías abandonado ibas a un callejón.

Habias pasado muchas cosas en lugares así, era como tu segundo hogar.

Te recargaste contra la pared y te sentaste abrazando tus rodillas, tu mejilla se sentía hinchada. Te lo merecías, por idiota. Pero ¿porque no le habías dicho la verdad? Quizá porque en lo profundo pensaste que no te iba a creer.

El cielo azul se volvió gris mientras ibas caminando sin rumbo y había empezado a llover desde hace unos minutos, el callejón evitaba que te mojaras si te ponías cerca del contenedor de basura, pero realmente te daba igual si te mojabas o no. Ver los charcos formándose en el suelo de ese sucio lugar te hizo recordar.. También llovía fuerte ese día.

Estabas convaleciente ese día, antes habías recibido una puñalada para salvar a Osomatsu y aunque por suerte la navaja no había tocado ningún lugar vital dolía un carajo la herida. No tenias ganas de moverte y tampoco era como si pudieras hacerlo mucho, pero tus superiores te habían ordenado preparar una habitación.

Cuando dijiste "No soy su maldita sirvienta" te habías ganado un golpe que te había dejado un corte el labio.

Eran tus superiores y tu eras solo un mocoso así que debías hacer caso. Preparaste la habitación y una cámara ya que así te lo habían pedido y entonces llegaron tus superiores acompañados de unas cuantas chicas. Te ordenaron encender la cámara y a grabar lo que al parecer era una entrevista para ser la estrella de una película. Saliste un momento para cambiar tus vendajes, si no lo hacías la herida podría infectarse y eso seria aun mas problemático.

Los gritos de las chicas te hicieron girarte para ver la salida, las chicas de antes huían despavoridas escapando de el lugar. Excepto por la ultima, aquella castaña que tuvo la mala suerte de estar acompañada de idiotas que se hacían llamar sus amigas, pero que al verse en peligro la empujaron prácticamente ofreciendola de sacrificio para lograr escapar. Detestabas a las personas así, a las personas que se ponían primero antes de... pero tu eras igual.

"Ven a grabar esto, mocoso" te ordenaron y obedeciste. Al llegar a ver la escena que querían que grabaras se te revolvió el estomago. No podías soportar verlo, no podías soportar escucharlo. Los gritos desgarradores de la chica te hacían temblar de golpes que le daban para que se callara, las carcajadas que les producían sus caras de satisfacción y malicia. ¡¿Como podían disfrutar de eso?! era algo espantoso.

Era demasiado. Querías desviar la mirada, pero fuiste obligado a ver por el tipo que te había mandado a preparar la habitación.

—Tu también quieres participar ¿verdad? ya te llegara la hora. -No. Tu no querías participar, ni siquiera querías estar en ese lugar. Sentías asco, enojo y miedo. ¿Y si fuese alguien de tu familia?

—Deténganse... -susurraste. Tus temblorosos dedos formaron un puño. Los ojos de la chica te encontraron, te suplicaba que hicieras algo que detuvieras su agonía. —¡Deténganse! -gritaste, nunca lo hacías así que lograste captar su atención. Arrojaste la cámara lejos negándote a participar en esa atrocidad.

Si tan solo no hubieras estado herido...

—¿Que? ¿Tu también quieres que te demos atención? -su sonrisas maliciosas te hicieron darte cuenta que había sido un error, trataste de defenderte cuando se acercaron a ti pero ellos eran más fuerte y tu eras a penas un niño cuando todo eso paso. Te sometieron contra el suelo a unos metros de la chica, no dejaron de hacerle daño y te sostuvieron de tal manera que vieras todo lo que le hacían.

"Mira con atención, porque después te toca a ti."

Sus gritos eran aun mas desgarradores desde esa distancia, con fuerza apretaste los parpados, pero te dijeron que entre más tardaras en ver más iban a hacer sufrir a la chica. Era un juego para ellos, pero para ti era una tortura. Ella estaba sangrando y chillando, mientras tu no podías hacer nada para ayudarla. Siento sometido contra el suelo tu ropa fue desgarrada como la de ella. Ser un testigo silencioso, ser obligado a ver esa espantoso suceso provocaba un terrible daño psicológico en ti. Tu cuerpo siendo maltratado, desgarrado, tratado como un objeto. La asquerosa sensacion de algo invadiéndote, te provocaba nauseas, miedo, desesperación y un creciente odio hacia los hombres que se decían tus compañeros y superiores.

Cuando terminaron fueron a hacer el vídeo más divertido o algo así habían dicho. Tirado en el suelo con el cuerpo pesado y las lagrimas contenidas te arrastraste hasta la chica y te disculpaste tocando su mano. Ella asustada alejo su mano y comenzó a llorar.

Fue entonces que una voz en tu cabeza empezó a decirte. "Las mujeres son frágiles, no deberías tocarlas" Los hombres son asquerosos y tu eres uno"

"lo siento, lo siento" -susurraste lanzándote lo más que tu cansado y magullado cuerpo te permitió. Restregando con fuerza tu mano en el suelo hasta lastimarla. No tenias permitido tocarla. Horas después la tortura empezó de nuevo, tu cuerpo temblaba de miedo cuando cuando te pusieron entre sus piernas. Temblabas de miedo y quizás a ellos le parecía divertida la expresión de pánico que tenias ya que en esa posición simulaban que eras tu quien estaba violándola, pero detrás de ti había alguien haciéndolo contigo. Cuando tu herida se abrió te dejaron de lado para seguir con la castaña, accidentalmente tu cuerpo había rosado contra el de la chica y era incomodo.

Viste una oportunidad cuando los violadores (porque eso eran) salieron todos a "tomar unas copas". Te arrastraste hasta la chica y la miraste fijamente. Ella te miro también, te suplicaba que hicieras algo. Te colocaste con dificultad sobre ella, levantando la mano por encima de tu cabeza.

—Lo siento. -te disculpaste antes de darle un golpe que la dejo inconsciente. Recargaste tu cabeza en su pecho cuando escuchaste que regresaban. —No esta respirando. -les informaste y ellos entraron en pánico.

Ellos eran solo unos bravucones, en su vida habían matado a nadie, para eso estaban los perros como tu. Lanzándose la culpa entre uno y otro querían asegurarse de que de verdad estuviera muerta, pero nadie quería dejar (más) sus huellas por si la policía se metía -ya que no tenia nada que ver Osomatsu seguro que lo harían. -

—¡Encárgate del cadáver, mocoso idiota! -se te ordeno y lo hiciste.

Llevaste a la chica al callejón más alejado de el territorio de Osomatsu y la dejaste allí. Llamando a una ambulancia para que le ayudara lo mas pronto posible. Le hiciste un poco de compañía mientras la ayuda llegaba, la chica estaba recuperando el conocimiento cuando empezó a llover. Veías los charcos formarse mientras tu, de rodillas frente a ella llorabas pidiendo disculpas. Ni siquiera te atrevías a verla a la cara.

—Lo lamento. Lo lamento. Por favor perdóname, perdóname... -No te quedaste cerca para cuando la ambulancia llego, pero te aseguraste de que la llevaran a un buen hospital.

Y todo había terminado en ese mismo callejón donde estabas ahora, con la mejilla inflamada y tu vista clavada en un charco frente a ti.

Unas botas color café aparecieron en tu visión, levantaste la mirada encontrándote a la chica sosteniendo un paraguas amarillo sobre los dos.

—Karamatsu-sama me ha dicho lo que le dijiste. -desviaste la mirada. —Fuiste tu quien me saco de ese infierno. Tu llamaste a la ambulancia y estoy segura que fuiste tu quien "anonimamente" pago los gastos. ¿verdad?

Era lo menos que podías hacer y aun así sabias que no seria nunca lo suficiente para compensar no haberla ayudado antes.

—Yo no...

—¡Tu me salvaste! ¡De no ser por ti estaría muerta! -dijo y las calidas gotas que cayeron sobre tu cabeza no eran gotas de lluvia, ella estaba llorando.

—Pero... te di un destino peor que la muerte. Es aterrador ¿verdad? -tus dedos temblaban sobre tus rodillas. — Vivir con todos esos recuerdos... Debes odiarme por dejarte con vida después de eso.

—Te odie. Y los maldije a todos un montón de veces. -respondió ella con voz quebrada. —Y trate de matarme detestandote por no haberlo hecho tu.

—Ugh... -Te hiciste más pequeñito al escuchar eso, te abrazaste un poco mas fuerte aun sin atreverte a verla.

—Pero, entonces Jyushimatsu apareció en mi vida. Y él me ayudo a superar todo. Fue difícil y fue frustrante a veces, pero él se mantuvo a mi lado y me ayudo. Y me devolvió la esperanza de ser feliz. -se inclino soltando la sombrilla y tomo tu rostro entre sus manos. —Debías tener menos de quince en ese entonces ¿no? Eras a penas un niño y aun así tu... soportaste todo eso para salvarme.

—Perdóname. - susurrare, clavando tu mirada violeta en sus ojos color chocolate. "no tienes que..." —¡Perdóname! -suplicaste y a pesar de solo ser una palabra tu voz se quebró. Querías que ella te perdonara, necesitabas que lo hiciera. Porque la habías ayudado por una causa egoísta y ahora con tu presencia le recordabas todo eso que ella ya había superado.

—Te perdono. -susurro asintiendo, viéndote de tal manera que te decía que eso no era de dientes para afuera.

Y sentiste un poquito menos de peso en tu corazón, lloraste desahogando tu frustración sobre tus manos lastimadas. Esas manos que nunca podían salvar a nadie a tiempo. Homura te abrazo con fuerza y por primera vez en años no sentiste tanto miedo de hacerle daño con tu presencia.

Cuando terminaste de llorar te sentiste mareado, te pusiste de pie y casi terminas cayendo al suelo. Pero alguien te sostuvo con facilidad deteniendo tu caída, y tus adoloridos ojos se encontraron con los azules ojos de Karamatsu Matsuno. ¿Acaso había oído todo?

—Lo siento. -susurro. —Por golpearte y creer esa mentira.

—Voy a vomitar.

Y lo hiciste, sobre su costoso y horrible pantalón brillante. Te sentías realizado, mareado, más ligero y un poco menos basura.

¿Eso era bueno?

* * *

¿Que tal?

Pues nada. Este mundo no es bonito que digamos, en este Au no verán muchas cosas color de rosa, solo lo malo que puede ser la gente con poder.

Y mucho amor de Kusomatsu para Ichimatsu, pero ya llegaremos a eso algún dia XD

Si les entretuvo el capitulo comenten.-

Saludos, nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Save my soul.

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el capitulo anterior.

Gracias: antinoo, White Aconite, nvghyuga, claumeh , Bloody Renan, Zero59Mine, hitomi79 ,AutorDesconocido, Karinio , Mochi, Crylight, Chiyoko-DRM, NATMAN98, ryukmattpalacios , Reki Zen, catorceuno, saramia, Kyoko miyamura, Melchan-Murasaki y Shion Walker tambien a quienes comentaron en anonimo.

Sobre una pregunta que me hizo Chiyoko-DRM. No sé si no lo explique bien, pero quizá no sea la única con dudas. en el primer capitulo disparan a través de Ichimatsu para llegar a Karamatsu ¿porque Karamatsu no esta herido y le sacan la bala a Ichimatsu? Bueno cuando dije que disparan a través de él, me refería a que les importo un comino que estuviera en frente y dispararon como si no estuviera allí. Karamatsu retrocedió, pero en ningún momento se lee que estuviera herido(al menos no por una bala). Por esa razón la bala es sacada de Ichimatsu en el capitulo siguiente. Perdón por no explicarlo mejor .

Les dejo el capitulo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 _ **Save my soul.**_

 ** _III.- Mr. Pinstripe Suit._**

Cuando regresaste al territorio de Karamatsu Matsuno esa noche te sentías de nuevo fuera de lugar, el pensamiento de que no pertenecías a ese sitio había crecido desde hace horas cuando el mafiosos prácticamente te había echado de allí. Pero ahora, después de aclarado el asunto con Homura se te había pedido regresar y lo habías echo. ¿Porqué?

La respuesta era sencilla. En primer lugar no tenias a donde ir, no habías podido acatar la ultima orden de tu antiguo jefe (aun si esa había sido "muérete") así que prácticamente estabas muerto si ibas al territorio de Osomatsu. Ademas, te gustara o no Karamatsu Matsuno te había salvado la vida y la razón de ello aun era desconocida para ti. Así que le debías servir hasta que tu deuda con él estuviera saldada. Esperabas no acostumbrarte a ese lugar, darías todo de ti para no hacerlo, porque sabias muy dentro de ti que si empezaba a gustarte más de la cuenta estar con ellos no ibas a poder soportarlo cuando te echaran definitivamente.

Era mejor mantener tu corazón dentro de una barrera, así evitarías salir lastimado. Pero era difícil, mucho más cuando llegaste atravesando la gran puerta doble de madera.

Aun un poco mareado y sintiéndote incomodo entraste a paso lento, de inmediato escuchaste la voz que para ti era ya tan conocida, la voz de Jyushimatsu.

—¡Ichimatsu! -El hombre estaba del otro lado de la entrada, a unos diez metros de distancia de la puerta principal por la que habías entrado, apunto su brazo hacia ti y te señalo con el dedo indice. Retrocediste un paso y otro más cuando Jyushimatsu empezó a correr esquivando a todos los que estaban a su paso. Dándose impulso se subió a la fuente que adornaba la entrada y se lanzo hacia tu dirección, retrocediste otro paso subiendo los brazos poniéndote en guardia, la expresión seria de Jyushimatsu no parecía pronosticar nada bueno. No ibas a golpearlo, pero al menos querías proteger tu rostro por si caso. Tus pulgares doblados dentro de tus puños golpearon ligeramente contra tus mejillas.

Estabas esperando ser golpeado pero eso te tomo por sorpresa, tus delgados brazos quedaron atrapados entre tú cuerpo y el cuerpo del hombre de ojos color miel. Tú, que estabas tan acostumbrado a la violencia ya que había sido lo único que habías aprendido durante los últimos años, no sabias como reaccionar ante eso.

—Menos mal que regresaste, estaba muy preocupado. -Escuchaste que Jyushi susurraba, pudiste sentir sus dedos deslizándose lentamente por el cabello de tu nuca y como su brazo rodeaba tu delgada cintura. Tus dedos se cerraron con fuerza, sujetando la camisa de baseball que usaba Jyushimatsu. Queriendo alejarlo y a la vez no. ¿Acaso no iba a golpearte? ¿Porque te envolvía de esa manera con sus brazos, porque acariciaba tu cabello con tanta gentileza y decía que estaba preocupado? No te sentías merecedor de eso,querías alejarlo... alguien tan puro como Jyushimatsu solo se mancharía por tocar a alguien tan desagradable como... No quieres terminar ese pensamiento. No estas listo para destrozarte tú mismo ahora.

—No vuelvas a escaparte ¿esta bien? -Rompiendo el abrazo que te hacia sentir incomodo, Jyushimatsu te sonríe amplio. ¿De que hablaba? ¿Acaso no estaba enterado porque te fuiste...?

—No dejaremos que pase de nuevo. -Karamatsu interfirió situándose misteriosamente entre los dos. —Le daremos tanto amor al pequeño Ichimatsu que nunca querrá dejarnos. -escuchaste que decía el jefe, el tono que uso fue ligeramente sugerente así que no pudiste evitar hacer una mueca de asco.

—¡Ahora eres uno de nosotros! -Jyushimatsu parecía aun más animado al decir eso, levanto las manos llamando la atención de los que estaban allí. —¡Iniciación para Ichimatsu! ¿Verdad?

—Oh, yes. Welcome to the family, boy~ -Karamatsu guiño el ojo y te dedico una sonrisa encantadora, extendiendo los brazos chasqueo los dedos de ambas manos y de inmediato todos sus subordinados se acercaron y te rodearon.

Tu cuerpo se tenso. A donde quiera que voltearas había más y más caras relativamente nuevas que se acercaban encerrándote poco a poco en un circulo. "Cálmate.." "Es solo una iniciación. Solo..."

Las imágenes de la iniciación que tuviste con Osomatsu llegaron a tu mente, no pudiste evitar que tú cuerpo empezara a temblar notoriamente. Estabas rodeado, sin ruta de escape. Y aunque aun estaban a menos de un metro de tocarte sentías que te ahogabas, te cubriste las sienes con las muñecas, bajando la cabeza. Temblando y sintiendo la cercanía de los otros te agachaste y pronunciaste un

—No me toquen. -no sabias si lo habías susurrado, o gritado, pero estabas seguro que había salido de tu garganta con un tono más lastimero del que te hubiera gustado. Escondiste el rostro en tus rodillas y tus manos cubrieron tu nuca hasta que escuchaste a alguien forcejear para llegar al circulo en el que estabas.

—Lo siento, es que este niño tiene fobia a que lo toquen. No deberían hacerlo y menos todos juntos. -La voz de Homura hizo que levantaras el rostro para verla, ella había forzado su entrada al circulo en el que estabas y parecía igual de incomoda que tú, quizá ella mejor que nadie entendía lo incomodo que era tener a un montón de gente rodeándola.

Aun si estas personas eran buenas, nada podía quitar del todo las imágenes de los que no lo habían sido.

Karamatsu dio unas palmadas llamando la atención de sus hombres, se disculpo por mandarlos tan repentinamente a darte la bienvenida y les explico que no debían desanimarse ya que en su momento podrían celebrar todos juntos cuando estuvieses listo. Todos parecían bien con ello. Pero... ¿Y si nunca lograbas quitar esa manía de no querer tocar a nadie? (o que se te acercaran). Al menos tenias que intentarlo.

—Gracias. -le susurraste a Homura, la castaña te dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sé que pone de nervios estar rodada de gente. Al principio fue difícil también para mi. Pero Jyushi me ayu... -se quedo callada al ver que Jyushimatsu se acercaba, ya no tenia la camisa de baseball, en cambio tenia una sudadera de color amarillo.

—¡Encantado! -Dijo Jyushimatsu quedándose quieto como en el juego infantil del mismo nombre, estaba haciendo una mueca muy rara y cuando Homura lo vio no pudo evitar reír. "¡No pongas esa cara!" dijo entre risas la castaña, sosteniéndose el estomago por la risa.

Si ella que había pasado por algo tan horrible podía reír de ese modo, entonces ¿Tú podrías hacerlo también alguna vez?

Jyushimatsu estiro su mano hacia ti, aun estabas sentado en el suelo y seguías abrazando tus piernas, tú mirada se fijo en su mano moviendo ligeramente tu mano hacia ella, pero no lo suficiente para tocarla. Desviaste la mirada al suelo. En tus momentos de fragilidad como el de ahora, sentías que podías ensuciar a alguien solo con tocarlo. Que todo lo malo que habías hecho era como una capa de negra brea que te cubría y que seria capaz de ensuciar a quien tocaras. Nunca te había importado hacerlo y nunca te había gustado tampoco el contacto humano, pero ahora que tenias a un amigo como Jyushimatsu y unos compañeros que no te atacarían por la espalda querías estar cerca y no podías.

—Ichimatsu. -escuchar la voz de Jyushi te hizo salir de tus pensamientos y voltear a verlo, de nuevo te ofrecía la mano para ayudar a levantarte, pero esta vez la manga de su sudadera cubría su palma. Te veía curioso moviendo ligeramente su cabeza, balanceándose hacia un lado y otro. Era como si se preguntara si estaba vez iba a tener suerte, quizá en su momento hizo lo mismo con Homura. Si no lo tocabas directamente estaba bien, eso creías.

Tomaste su mano y te ayudo a levantarte, Jyushimatsu se quedo unos segundos viendo sus manos juntas y sonrió aun más amplio de lo que lo hacia. Parecía que tenia una idea, mas no te dijo nada.

Después de despedirte de Homura y Jyushimatsu caminaste hacia la cocina, habías querido ir a "tu habitación", pero uno de los hombres de Karamatsu te había dicho que el jefe te mandaba a cenar algo donde Chibita. El cocinero te maldijo un par de veces por perderte, al parecer nadie sabia la verdadera razón por la que te fuiste, suponías que era debido a Karamatsu. Comiste un poco de Oden y conociste a una pequeña chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grandes de color azul claro, al parecer ayudaba a Chibita en la cocina pero no pudiste preguntar su nombre ya que iban de salida.

Tarde esa noche mientras caminabas por el pasillo para ir a tu habitación un ruido proveniente de una puerta abierta llamo tu atención. Curioso te acercaste para ver de que se trataba, debías haber recordado ese famoso dicho "la curiosidad mato al gato" o en tu caso "al perro". Viendo a través del espacio de la puerta entreabierta pudiste ver a dos figuras, uno sentado a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo el otro, las grandes manos del que estaba abajo se deslizaban sin reparo por los glúteos de el de arriba que movía ligeramente sus caderas haciendo chocar ligeramente sus cuerpos. Solo podías ver el cabello rosado que cubría su nuca, te preguntabas quien era, recordabas vagamente haber visto a alguien así cuando te estaban sacando la bala. No pudiste identificar al otro sujeto hasta que rompieron en apasionado beso, sus ojos azules fijos en el rostro de su compañero, con una mirada que no podías identificar. ¿Lujuria? ¿Deseo?

Apretaste ligeramente los puños sin apartar tu mirada de la escena, si a ti te viera de esa forma no sabrías que hacer. Y de pronto, como si supiera que estabas allí la mirada azul de Karamatsu Matsuno se encontró con la tuya. Retrocediste perdiéndote en la oscuridad del pasillo y te encerraste en tu habitación. ¿Porque se había visto tan contrariado al encontrarte? Seria mejor que olvidaras lo que habías visto.

 _ **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**_

La mañana siguiente ayudaste a Chibita y Hanako (*), la chica con la flor azul en su cabello. Aun no tenias una tarea en especifico y aunque te especializabas en protección y armas de corto alcance eso no servia mucho a la hora de ayudar en el comedor, sobre todo porque tenias que acercarte a las personas para darles sus porciones de comida. Agradecías tener un cubre bocas, de esa manera no veían la mueca rara que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Eso de sonreír era más difícil de lo que creías.

Cuando estabas por terminar Jyushimatsu entro saludándote efusivamente desde la distancia, de cerca lo seguía Homura quien también saludo hacia ti. Te acercaste a la pareja viéndolos con curiosidad.

—Ichimatsu, buenos días. -saludaron al mismo tiempo riéndose después porque aparentemente no estaba planeado.

—Buenos días. -respondiste y antes de que pudieras decir nada más Jyushimatsu extendió una bolsa hacia ti.

—Un presente para ti. Ábrelo por favor.

—¿Eh? G-gracias. -eso era algo nuevo. curioso abriste la bolsa encontrándote con muchos pares de guantes de todos los colores y texturas. ¿Que se supone que harías con ellos? —Pero...

—Ponte unos. Los blancos, son muy suaves. -sugirió Jyushi y asentiste dejando la bolsa en una mesa cercana para ponerte los guantes. Una vez puestos te pidió que pudieras las palmas hacia arriba y lo hiciste estando curioso por a donde llevaría todo eso. —¡Hanako, ven aquí!

—¿Que pasa? -pregunto curiosa la chica de ojos celestes, Jyushimatsu tomo la mano de Hanako y la mano de Homura, luego las puso sobre tus manos. Parpadeaste confundido,diez segundos, treinta segundos. ¿Porque Homura y Jyushimatsu te veían fijamente? Te encogiste de hombros, Homura te ponía nervioso así que tu mirada termino sobre Hanako. Ella te sostenía la mirada pero de pronto su rostro empezó a ruborizarse de la nada. —¿P-puedes soltarme ahora? -pregunto tímida.

Ah. ¡La estabas sujetando de la mano! Y también tenias la mano de Homura ¿Como era eso posible? Susurraste un "lo siento" dejando la mano de Hanako la cual, nerviosa y con la cara roja como la grana, dijo algo que no pudiste entender y salio corriendo de el lugar.

—¡Funciono! -Jyushimatsu y Homura "celebraron" chocando las palmas. Al parecer cuando tenias guantes y al no tocarlas directamente podías mantener un poco de contacto con las personas. Eso no quitaba del todo tu incomodidad, pero ayudaba un poco. Agradeciste de nuevo por el regalo.

Y después de eso empezaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido. Al menos hasta que entre broma y broma de Jyushimatsu una idea se hizo presente.

—Estábamos pensando, ya que Homura-san y yo no podemos tener hijos. ¡Podríamos adoptarte! -¿que había dicho? Lo miraste como si estuviera loco. —Aun eres menor de edad ¿No? Acabas de cumplir los 17 hace unos meses. ¡Se nuestro bebé! - "Se nuestro bebé" Homura también lo dijo, asintiendo igual que Jyushimatsu. Negaste de inmediato.

—N-No. Lo siento... -continuaste negando aun cuando Jyushimatsu decía que seria un buen papá. si querían adoptar deberían hacerlo con un niño. ¿Porque te querían a ti con tanta insistencia? Pero había otra cosa que te intrigaba aun más. —¿Como lo supiste...? Mi edad.

—Se lo pregunte a Mr. Pinstripe Suit.

Un nombre nuevo. ¿Quien era ese sujeto?

—Oh, están hablando de Mr. Pinstripe Suit. -El jefe hizo su aparición, entrando al comedor mientras se cerraba los puños de su costoso saco color gris oscuro. Saludaste en voz baja sin voltear a verlo.—Justo de lo que iba a hablarte, Ichimatsu. No tienes un traje ¿verdad?

—¿Porque debería usar uno? -preguntaste en voz baja, aunque ahora que lo pensabas todos los hombres de Karamatsu siempre tenían traje cuando estaban trabajando.

—Para la boda de Jyushi~ -dijo en tono melosos el nombre del chico. — Y para los otros días. ¿Que? ¿Eres alérgico a las telas finas?

Sentiste ganas de golpearlo en la cara, pero te limitaste a fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Al fin me miras. -Te dijo con una sonrisa, era cierto. Por la mañana también lo habías encontrado y habías pasado cabizbajo sin verlo a la cara, pero ¿porque demonios querrías verlo a la cara? Y también ¿porque no querías? Era algo extraño que ni tú sabias. —Tengo una misión para ti. Conseguir un traje a la medida para ti y también información muy importante. Seguro que te gustara más que estar ayudando en la cocina. -lanzo una mirada severa hacia atrás de ti, te giraste a tiempo para ver a Hanako esconderse. ¿Porque la veía de esa forma?

Era un misterio.

 _ **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**_

Llegaste a la tienda un poco tarde, pensabas que seria fácil de encontrar pero era como un laberinto de calles que te perdían más y más si dabas una vuelta equivocada. Al final terminaste encontrándola por pura suerte, la tienda lucia elegante aun por fuera. Con una vidriera amplia que dejaba ver algunos trajes en unos elegantes maniquíes. Unas letras doradas resaltaban "Huntsman". Una marca importante de trajes, suponías.

Quizás hubiera sido más fácil llegar si hubieras dejado a Karamatsu acompañarte, pero lo habías evitado totalmente cuando trato de hablarte de lo que habías visto la noche anterior. No necesitabas hablar de algo que no entendías. No era como si quisieras explicaciones...

—Estoy cabreado... -susurraste entrando a la tienda, haciendo sonar la campanilla que había sobre la puerta.

—¡Bienvenido! ¿En que puedo servirle? -pregunto una voz proveniente de detrás del mostrador, desde donde estabas no podías ver nada más que un maniquí tambaleándose ligeramente. Susurraste "sobre un traje" Aunque era obvio, ¿a que más vas a una tienda de trajes? —¿Que corte prefiere para su traje?

—¿Eh? ¿Me veo como alguien que sabe de eso? -preguntaste dando unos cuantos pasos más cerca del mostrador, la persona que te hablaba estaba detrás del maniquí acomodando el traje.

—Pareces un chico extraviado. -respondió el misterioso hombre. Detrás de él había una pantalla mostrándote en todos los ángulos. Ni siquiera te habías percatado de las cámaras. Ibas a dar un paso más cerca pero una luz roja apareció en tu pecho, te detuviste. El hombre detrás del maniquí te estaba apuntando. —¿Quien te envió?

—Karamatsu Matsuno. Tengo una carta para "Mr. Pinstripe Suit".-mostraste la carta sacándola de abajo de la manga de tu sudadera. Ahora sabias porque te dijeron la guardaras allí.

El punto rojo desapareció y el hombre que se escudaba detrás del maniquí se levanto acomodando la pistola de francotirador sobre su hombro apuntando hacia atrás. Parpadeaste confundido, por su voz parecía ser alguien mayor pero se veía como un hombre joven. Vestía un traje negro de tres piezas, (saco pantalón y chaleco) una camisa blanca y una corbata cabello castaño claro llegaba hasta sus pómulos y cubría ligeramente sus ojos de color gris.

Lo conocías.

—Atsu...

—Shh. -su nombre termino en un susurro contra el dedo que el castaño puso contra tu boca. Conocías a ese sujeto, no lo habías visto en años pero lo conocías. —Mr. Pinstripe Suit. Para servirte. -te dio un coqueto guiño dejando su arca sobre el mostrador. Le extendiste la carta aun sin creer que él era el misterioso informante. —Oh, tu primer traje. Esa tarea si me gusta. Ven por aquí, por favor. -te indico el camino cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Tomo tus medidas en silencio, extrañamente no te ponía nervioso que él estuviera tan cerca. Te pidió que te quitaras la sudadera y obedeciste de inmediato.

—Me habían dicho que podías ser difícil de tratar, pero eres un buen niño. -comento el castaño, (cuyo nombre real era Atsushi) dedicándote una pequeña sonrisa. —No vayas a morderme otra vez.

—No lo haré. -Gruñiste. volviste a ponerte la sudadera cuando termino de tomarte las medidas. Te indico que lo siguieras aun más adentro del medidor. Jalando un poco el perchero una puerta secreta se abrió al frente.

Dentro había muchas pantallas mostrando demasiadas letras como para poner atención a todo. En algunas otras mostraba lo que pasaba por algunos lugares visto desde la cámara de seguridad. Tu mirada se desvió hasta una pantalla que cambiaba constantemente, te recordaba a las pantallas de los aeropuertos, pero en lugar de mostrar el vuelo, mostraba un nombre, su ubicación "actual" y un poco de información sobre el o ella.

—¿Sorprendido? en un momento busco la información que pidió tu jefe. -se sentó tecleando algunas cosas en varios teclados frente a él.

—¿Tienes información de todo el mundo allí? -Atsushi asintió sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

—Solo di un nombre y yo te informo hasta su historial medico si te place. ¿Tienes alguna petición?

—De momento no... Además no creo tener lo suficiente para pagarte.

—Solo por ser tú... podría hacerlo gratis. Después de todo hace mucho que no nos encontrábamos. Debo reconocer que te extrañe. A ti y tus mordidas. -rió bajito negando con la cabeza, quizás estaba un poco nostálgico.

—¿Porque te llaman Mr. Pinstripe Suit?

—Porque "tengo todas las respuestas que quieren saber". Ya sabes, la canción. -asentiste. —Karamatsu me lo puso, cuando recién llego no sabia hablar japones. Nos detestábamos mutuamente. Ahora es mi mayor cliente~ -eso no quitaba que se detestaran, por lo que parecía.

—Entonces le vendes información a ambos mandos.- recordabas haberlo visto con Osomatsu en algunas ocasiones. —¿De que lado estas?

—La información es poder y yo tengo mucho...Aunque no se compara con un jefe de la mafia, supongo. -volteo un poco el rostro hacia ti. — Yo estoy en un bando neutral, aunque claro, tengo preferencias hacia Karamatsu, después de todo él esta cuidando de mi prometido.

—Pues mientras no lo cuide como el chico de cabello rosa de ayer... -intentaste bromear, Atsushi dejo de teclear. —No me digas que...

—Mi prometido si que se divierte ¿verdad? -hizo una mueca antes de regresar su vista al frente. ¿Porque era un idiota sin tacto? Bueno, también como ibas a saber que ese tipo era su prometido. Te encogiste de hombros, no ibas a decir nada más ya que lo arruinarías.

Dirigiste tu mirada hacia la pantalla de antes, había nombres cambiando rápidamente. Uno de ellos llamo tu atención ya que venia incluido el "En extremo peligroso" sobre su nombre. Te acercaste para verlo mejor, la tabla decía.

 _ **Nombre: Tougou M. Edad: 42. Ubicación actual: Desconocida./Prófugo.**_

 _ **Se busca por: Asesinato, secuestro, violación, tortura, caniva..**_. No podías leer más.- Otro nombre llamo tu atención.

 **Nombre: Karamatsu M. Edad: 26. Ubicación actual: New Orleans/ Estados unidos.**

 **Se busca por: Parricidio a Matsuzo M.**

Ibas a leer un poco más pero sentiste una fuerte mano tomarte por el hombro.

—No deberás meter tus narices en asuntos que no te conciernen. -el tono de voz frío que uso Atsushi no se compraba con el tono amable que usaba antes. Era atemorizarte. —Aquí tienes la información que solicito tu jefe. No te atrevas a ver dentro o podrías morir. Lo digo en serio, mis francotiradores tienen ordenes de disparar a matar si abres el paquete que no es tuyo.

Te preguntabas como podía decir eso con una gran sonrisa. Tomaste el paquete saliendo de nuevo a donde estaba el mostrador. Te volteaste para encontrarlo tecleando de nuevo, pero esta vez era solo la maquina registradora.

—En cuanto tenga el traje listo lo enviare a su dirección. -de pronto te trataba como si fueras un desconocido. —Un gusto verte de nuevo, Ichimatsu. -sin que lo esperaras te envolvió en un abrazo, trataste de separarte pero te apretó con más fuerza.

—Suelta...

—Escucha. -te susurro al oído. —Hay alguien detrás de ti. -te quedaste quieto. —No sé porque, pero alguien quiere a toda costa acabar contigo. Veras, en este mundo no solo hay blanco y negro, no solo esta el bando de Karamatsu y Osomatsu. Hay un tercero, más peligroso que los hermanos Matsuno y por alguna razón va detrás de ti.

Atsushi se separo rompiendo el abrazo, camino detrás de el mostrador. Parecía pensar en algo mientras sus dedos golpeaban con insistencia en la madera del mostrador.

—Mi tarjeta. -te extendió una tarjeta dorada con su verdadero nombre en ella. —Investigare, pero mientras lo hago no vayas a visitar a "ya sabes quien". Si supieran de ella podrían usarla en tu contra y sé, ese sujeto no es de los que se tientan el corazón solo por que se trata de una mujer. Créeme, he visto su crueldad y desearía no haberlo hecho.

Querías tragar saliva, pero tu boca estaba seca. ¿Alguien peor que Osomatsu iba detrás de ti ? ¿Porque? Eras un simple "empleado", no era como si tuvieras relevancia en algo. Al menos no para llamar la atención de alguien así.

—¿Que debería hacer? -preguntaste en un tono más bajo del que querías, estabas preocupado.

—Manten los ojos abiertos, alguien intentara matarte pronto. No bajes la guardia, no hables con nadie de esto y sobre todo. No confíes en ellos. -te hizo una seña para que ocultaras la tarjeta. —La tienda va a cerrar ahora, gracias por su compra.

Con una gran sonrisa Atsushi se despidió de ti. Saliste de la tienda para encontrarte con Karamatsu recargado en una motocicleta, ya no vestía su elegante traje que tenia más temprano, en cambio llevaba una camisa azul con cuello en " v "unos lentes oscuros descansaban allí ya que era de noche. Por suerte no llevaban un pantalon luminoso como hace días, en cambio pantalon negro unas botas militares, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero. Encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una fumada antes de hablar.

—Sube, como estas recuperado te diré porque te salve. -fue tan directo que por unos segundos no entendiste a que se refería. Te acercaste a la motocicleta. —¿Te hicieron algo? -pregunto Karamatsu tomándote por la barbilla, obligándote a verlo a los ojos. Parpadeaste confundido.

"¿Quienes?" ibas a preguntar, pero el sonido de un disparo te hizo dar un salto, por alguna razón te pusiste de tal manera frente a Matsuno que parecía que lo ibas a proteger con tu cuerpo, sin embargo de el callejón donde había sonada el disparo salio lo que parecía un niño. Un niño con arma demasiado grande.

—Todo esta limpio, señor. -dijo en tono infantil

—Gracias Hatabo. -Karamatsu dio un paso más cerca de ti cuando trataste de alejarte. —Buen trabajo Ichimatsu.

—¿Que? Pero yo no... -rápido sacaste el paquete que te había dado antes "Mr Pinstripe Suit" , ni siquiera tenias miedo de que de verdad un francotirador te disparara en ese momento.

Ver los papeles que había dentro hicieron que tus sospechas se confirmaran, no había nada en ello. Más que hojas en blanco.

—¡Me usaste de carnada! -retrocediste haciendo espacio entre el hombre de ojos azules y tú, esos ojos que parecían podían helarte solo con verte como lo hacían en ese momento.

—¿Tienes alguna queja sobre eso?

Te había enviado a un lugar desconocido, sin armas ni información, sin posibilidad de defenderte. Karamatsu Matsuno parecía ser peor que Osomatsu.

No deberías confiar en él. ¿o si?

* * *

¿Que tal? Aparecieron nuevos personajes, sinceramente me gusta mucho Atsushi, no se porque XD Y lo shipeo con Totty versión yankee.

(*) le puse el nombre de la cerdita XD

El próximo capitulo "Una boda y un funeral" a ser estrenado cuando se me ocurra algo mas, por el momento tengo el titulo.

¿Quien creen que va tras Ichimatsu? ¡hagan sus apuestas de quien morirá! Ok no XD

Espero que les guste, nos leemos pronto.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

Save my soul.

Hola. ¿Como están? Espero que bien, yo me jodi la espalda por estar de pendejo. lol, pero para escribir no se necesita la espalda. Así que aquí me tienen.

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el capitulo anterior.

Gracias: NATMAN98,catorceuno, Sushimatsu, Reki Zen, AutorDesconocido,Chiyoko-DRM, Bloody Renan, Karinio ,Mochi,nehabro, Kate445, LaV3nus6, Maho Kijutsu , Zero59Mine , miyumi2391 , ichiro y Melchan-Murasaki

Les dejo el capitulo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 _ **Save my soul.**_

 _ **IV.-Una boda y un funeral.**_

El viento frío golpeo tu cabeza, alborotando tus ya de por si enredados cabellos azabaches. Karamatsu Matsuno seguía viéndote intensamente con esos ojos azules que te helaban la sangre.

¿Acaso quería una respuesta a lo que había preguntado? Si ese era al caso de cualquier manera ya habías negado moviendo ligeramente la cabeza. Te encogiste de hombros desviando la mirada hacia el nuevo hombre que acababas de ver.

Si no habías escuchado mal se llamaba Hatabou.

—Cierto, no los he presentado aun. Hatabou, Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu, él es Hatabou. -Karamatsu hablo de manera apresurada dándole una fumada a su cigarrillo. Parecía que le daba igual si se conocían o no, pero si algo habías aprendido con Karamatsu era que él tenia "modales". Esos modales que le hacían decir "buenos días" y "lo siento" antes de dispararle a alguien. Con Osomatsu podrías esperarte una bala antes de un saludo. Los Matsuno podrían ser muy diferentes y tan iguales.

—Hola. Soy Hatabou, que gusto conocerte. jo! -El pequeño agito las manos antes de tender una hacia ti. —Vamos, un apretón de manos amistoso jo!.

—Claro... -extendiste tu mano hacia él, un "apretón amistoso" como lo llamaba, no te mataría. Sentiste sus dedos cerrándose sobre tu mano, tres segundos, diez segundos... Cuando pensaste que era suficiente y el contacto empezó a hacerse incomodo trataste de alejar tu mano, entonces algo puntiagudo se clavo ligeramente contra tu muñeca sin llegar a cortar.

Tus hombros se tensaron ligeramente, tu mano libre había ido hasta tu cadera, pero no había nada allí. El pequeño y extraño hombrecillo veía tu muñeca y el afilado cuchillo que sostenía contra ella.

—Carne fresca. Jo!

A tus ojos parecía un niño muy extraño, incluso hablaba como uno... era algo ridículo sentirte intimidado por alguien así. Un escalofrió te recorrió la espalda mientras alejabas tu mano y retrocedías, te detuviste al chocar con Karamatsu. El mafioso paso un brazo por tus hombros, acariciando ligeramente el cabello de tu nuca en el proceso.

—No Hatabou, no es ninguna "carne fresca". Es mi lindo y querido gatito, así que no puedes matarlo. -El pequeño hombre asintió efusivo moviendo sus pequeños brazos, de manera apresurada dijo algo sobre "ir a terminar con su trabajo" y se despidió de ambos con un infantil adiós.

Karamatsu que te abrazaba por los hombros volteo ligeramente el rostro hacia ti, sentiste uno de sus dedos presionar ligeramente tu mejilla.

—Desde luego, lo mismo va para ti. No puedes matar a Hatabou, si no te hubiera quitado tu cuchillo estoy seguro que lo hubieras matado allí mismo. -arrojo el cuchillo hacia la acera, ( y lejos de ti) antes de subir a su motocicleta. —Vamos, este no es un buen lugar para hablar. Las paredes oyen... -y al decir esa frase su mirada estaba sobre la tienda de trajes que ahora tenia un letrero de "Cerrado".

El mayor te lanzo un casco y lo alcanzaste de manera apresurada, te hizo una seña con la cabeza señal de que subieras. No habías visto muchas motocicletas en tu vida, pero sin duda esa era la mejor que habías visto. Se veía extremadamente genial, era completamente negra a excepción de unas letras naranjas que decían "Harley Davidson". Dudaste un poco mientras sostenías el casco entre tus manos, no te gustaba admitir que tenias un poco de miedo de subir. Para alguien que era clasificado como un matón era vergonzoso admitir que le daba miedo algo tan simple como una motocicleta, pero era la verdad.

Karamatsu al parecer se dio cuenta, hablo en tono burlón.

—¿A los gatos les da miedo las motocicletas? ¿o eso es algo solo tuyo? -frunciste el ceño refunfuñando un "Cállate Kusomatsu", si escucho la manera en la que lo llamaste ni se inmuto. —¿No quieres saber entonces porque te salve?

—Ugh... -Tu curiosidad podía más que tu miedo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, te pusiste el maldito casco y te montaste en la motocicleta tratando de ignorar todo lo posible la incomodidad de estar detrás de el mafioso.

—No se te olvide sujetarte fuerte. -¿Sujetarse? ¿De donde demonios? No había lugar de donde hacerlo, a menos que fuese de el propio Karamatsu y eso no pensabas hacerlo. Pero, contradictorio a lo que quisieras, cuando la motocicleta se puso en marcha te sujetaste casi por instinto a el mafioso.

Apretando los parpados con fuerza, ignorando tu incomodidad y las ganas de arrojarte al camino para alejarte de el hombre de ojos azules. Él parecía divertido, susurrando algunas cosas en ingles que no lograbas entender del todo, de todo lo que dijo mientra conducía a quien sabe donde a una velocidad que asustaba fue "You are adorable, like a kid".

No le diste importancia, solo deseabas con todas tus fuerzas que llegaran pronto a su destino.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

El lugar donde el viaje termino fue en unas antiguas bodegas cerca de el muelle, era de noche así que no podías ver mucho con la poca iluminación que había en el lugar. El ambiente se sentía aun más frío en ese lugar, te quitaste el casco y trataste de ver si reconocías los alrededores.

—Te estarás preguntando "¿Porqué me trajo aquí?" Es porque aquí no hay cámaras, todo lo que te diga aquí, se quedara entre nosotros. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decir? -pregunto sacándose el casco también, te le quedaste viendo mientras tomaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía. Te ofreció uno pero lo rechazaste. —¿Sabes? Eres el único que me ha rechazado en tantas cosas... Para bailar, para tener una cita, para acompañarte a un lugar peligroso... Tocar juntos en la azotea y ahora de fumar un cigarrillo juntos para crear lazos. -Dio una larga fumada a su cigarrillo, una media sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios. —Nunca nadie me dice que no.

—Eso es porque todos te tienen miedo. -hablaste sin pensar. —O estas rodeado de idiotas que aman besar el suelo que pisas y adoran hacer cosas para que los notes. -te encogiste de hombros, tu también eras así hasta cierto punto.

—¿Entonces tú no me tienes miedo? -esa mirada penetrante sobre ti te hizo dudar por un segundo. Karamatsu podía verse intimidante si así lo quería, pero de inmediato sonreía y su aura peligrosa se disipaba como el humo del cigarrillo. Aparentando ser malo y bueno. Teniendo sus momentos oscuros, pero siendo caritativo con los suyos. Sus manos eran letales, rápidas al desarmarte, pero también te había salvado antes y te tocaban con una delicadeza difícil de asimilar. Karamatsu era un misterio para ti, la dualidad en persona ¿Cual de los dos era el verdadero Karamatsu Matsuno?

Tenias tus dudas sobre ello.

—Entonces... ¿Porque me dejaste vivir? -preguntaste cambiando de tema, estabas tratando de llenar tu cabeza de algo más, estabas saturado con pensamientos en torno a Karamatsu, te sentías abrumado.

—Bueno fueron tres razones principales. -Karamatsu se recargo en su motocicleta. —No voy a estar con rodeos así que te las diré. La primera de ellas fue porque me rechazaste, ya te dije... nunca nadie lo había hecho así que se puede decir que capturaste mi atención. -voló un beso hacia tu dirección y tú te moviste de lugar como si lo estuvieras esquivando. Karamatsu sonrió amplio. —La segunda fue porque, al verte en ese callejón... temblando, herido y tan solitario, me dio un sentimiento de nostalgia.

—¿Te di lastima? -Karamatsu negó dando una ultima fumada a su cigarrillo antes de arrojarlo al suelo y apagar lo con la bota..

—Nostalgia no es lo mismo lastima ¿o si?. -entrecerraste la mirada sobre él, claro que era lo mismo para ti. —Como sea, me sentí mal porque me recordaste a mi a tu edad. Era como verme en un espejo, un jovencito arrastrado a este mundo tan sucio. Simplemente no podía dejarte.

¿Como se suponía que debías tomarte eso? Te encogiste de hombros, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de tu chaqueta. Así que te había salvado porque le recordabas a él, la verdad era que estabas mucho mejor en el bando de Karamatsu. Parecía una razón muy noble para salvarte, pero, si algo habías aprendido era que los altos señores nunca tenían razones nobles para nada. Una media sonrisa se dibujo en la comisura de tus labios, tus ojos fijos en la mirada del mafioso.

—Entonces... ¿para que vas a usarme?

—Jaja eres muy perspicaz, Ichimatsu. -arrugo ligeramente la nariz antes de meter sus manos a los bolsillos. —Te lo dije, te vi y me recordaste a mi. No solo por la situación, sino de manera física. Esa fue la tercera razón. Aprovechare el parecido que tienes conmigo y por lo tanto con Osomatsu. Y te utilizare de carnada.

—¿Carnada? ¿Para atrae a quien?

—No necesitas saber su nombre, solo que ira tras de ti y entonces lo atrapare. -fingiste sorpresa o tal vez si te había sorprendido un poco. Así que el misterioso hombre que iba detrás de ti y del cual te había informado Atsushi, era el mismo al que Karamatsu quería atrapar.

—Entonces lo atraparas... -Karamatsu asintió con la cabeza. —Pero ¿Que ha hecho ese sujeto para que quieras atraparlo con tanto afán?

—Mm... -El mayor lo pensó un poco, vio un momento hacia el oscuro cielo. Parecía que se debatía en sí decírtelo o no. —Él asesino a mi padre.

Vaya, esa era una buena razón para tratar de atrapar a ese misterioso hombre. Nunca habías conocido a tu padre, tu madre había muerto de una enfermedad cuando tenias ocho años, había sido "natural" y había dolido demasiado perderle. Pero suponías que era más doloroso si la persona que amabas te era arrebatada.

No entendías el todo sus motivos y no sabias si esos eran verdaderamente las razones para usarte... pero te había salvado la vida y tenia tu lealtad hasta que pagaras tu deuda con él.

—¿Como has logrado que vaya tras de mi...?

Karamatsu soltó un largo suspiro, se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Te lanzo una mirada que parecía más una disculpa silenciosa. No te gustaba para nada.

—Es una ventaja tener a alguien que te de información, quien controla la información controla el tablero de juego... Es fácil modificar una fecha o uno o dos apellidos. -arrugaste un poco las cejas sin entender del todo a que se refería. —Bienvenido a la familia Matsuno, Ichimatsu.

Ya no sabias como reaccionar.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Después de que Karamatsu te dijera las razones para salvarte te sentías extrañamente tranquilo. Era como si ya tuviera un motivo para estar en ese lugar. La sensacion de que no encajabas empezó a desaparecer poco a poco.

Todos estaban emocionados esa semana, yendo de un lugar a otro preparando un evento importante. La boda de Jyushimatsu y Homura. Karamatsu había dejado en claro que Jyushimatsu era como su hermano y que por esa razón no escatimaría en gastos para que su amigo y su adorable futura esposa tuvieran un día inolvidable.

No querías asistir, aun si se trataba de la boda de Jyushi y Homura, simplemente no te sentías cómodo en esos lugares. Pensabas pedir un puesto de guardia o algo así, uno que te mantuviera lejos de todas esas cosas perfectas.

Pero se te negó tal cosa, estar fuera durante el evento te volvería un blanco fácil y estaban evitando a toda costa que su carnada fuese comprometida antes de tiempo. Te buscarían algo que hacer dentro. Y entonces, te enviaron a la cocina.

Acostumbrarte fue fácil, después de todo ya habías trabajado junto con Hanako y Chibita. Era bastante entretenido ver al hombre hablar de oden y a la chica hacer berrinche porque no hablaba de otra cosa, te acostumbraste rápidamente a ellos porque eran buenas personas.

Al principio Hanako parecía nerviosa de entablar conversación contigo, aun cuando no eras muy hablador y solo respondías con monosílabos a sus preguntas. Ella continuo hablándote aun fuera de la cocina y al igual que con Jyushimatsu creaste un lazo con ella muy rápidamente. Era algo bastante extraño ya que se trataba de una chica y aun no te sentías del todo cómodo con la presencia de las mujeres. Mientras tenias tus guantes y tu mascarilla podías ser "normal" con ella.

Hanako te enseño algunas cosas en la cocina, te llevo a un parque cercano y trato de hacer que te comportaras como un niño (que ya no eras) y cuando te subiste a uno de esos estúpidos columpios Jyushimatsu y Homura aparecieron de la nada tomando fotos de todos los ángulos posibles de tu momento de debilidad en donde te comportabas como un mocoso. Como recompensa por acusarte con "tus padres auto-proclamados" , te invito un helado que no querías (pero que al final no querías que se acabara) y te dejo conocer y jugar con su gato mascota, un extraño gato amarillo al cual su padre le había hecho unos extraños lentes de color azul, te agradaba ese gato. Y te agradaba Hanako.

Chibita se puso un poco celoso de que pasaras tanto tiempo con su "amiga". Decía que tu tenias más oportunidad con ella porque eras guapo. No te considerabas así, de hecho nunca habías pensado si eras guapo o no, pero aun si lo eras no ibas a intentar nada con Hanako o con ninguna chica, las mujeres no te llamaban la atención de manera romántica, pero en ese ámbito tampoco los hombres. Entonces... tal vez solo eras asexual...?

No era momento para preocuparte por eso.

Y el gran día llego. Tu traje a la medida había llegado el día anterior, justo para ser usado en la boda. No sabias mucho sobre trajes, pero venia con una nota de Atsushi.

 _ **"Para ti un traje de tres piezas, color gris/plata con corte italiano. Formal y cómodo, hecho para eventos especiales. Mentira, en realidad te sera difícil moverte, estoy ansioso por verte. Atte: Mr Pinstripe suit. "**_

Te sentías incomodo,definitivamente no había nada mejor que tus jeans y tu confiable sudadera con capucha. Ese traje de tres piezas era molesto. Te pusiste el pantalon gris y la camisa blanca, trataste te atar tu corbata pero no pudiste hacerlo, era algo extraño ya que siempre lo hacías para Osomatsu, pero no podías hacerlo para ti. Dejando la cortaba de lado te pusiste el chaleco y mientras te ponías el saco alguien golpeo ligeramente tu puerta. Segundos después la puerta se abrió y entro a la habitación la novia.

Homura, aunque siempre estaba linda ese día se veía aun más bella, su largo cabello castaño había sido acomodado en un moño en su nuca y adornado con pequeñas flores blancas, su largo velo sujetado con una peineta con pequeños diamantes blancos. Su vestido parecía estar completamente destapado de la espalda, pero estaba cubierto por un fino encaje que creaba patrones de rosas formando una "V", entallado hasta debajo de la cadera, después de allí se hacia amplio y esponjoso, el vestido era sin mangas pero a cambio llevaba unos largos guantes que igual que la espalda eran de encaje delgado y formaban flores blancas.

—Hola. Perdón por interrumpirte. -hablo en tono bajito cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

—Hola. ¿Pasa algo...? -peguntaste terminado de ponerte el saco.

—Estoy nerviosa y no tengo con quien hablar... -confeso la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros. —Te ves muy guapo.

—Gracias...supongo. -recibir cumplidos era algo nuevo. —Estoy teniendo un poco de problemas con la corbata.

—¡Déjamelo a mi! -con una gran sonrisa se acerco a ti y empezó a ponerte la corbata haciendo un nudo perfecto. —Y tu cabello es un desastre.

—Si, lo sé. -Homura te indico que te sentaras y la obedeciste. Se quito los guantes y fue hacia ti con algo de gel para el cabello, un peine y mucha determinación. En menos de dos minutos ya tenias el cabello peinado hacia atrás, cuando te viste en el espejo con ese traje caro y ese cabello perfecto era como si estuvieras frente a un desconocido. Te gustaba más tu "yo" desalineado.

Homura parecía alegre viendo un cambio en ti, tus ojos pasaron de su brillante sonrisa a sus muñecas ahora descubiertas. Normalmente la chica tenia blusas de mangas largas, pero ahora que no la llevaba podías darte cuenta que ocultaba con sus largos guantes... cicatrices que alguna vez fueron heridas profundas. No necesitabas preguntar el porqué las tenia, sabias la respuesta.

Te pusiste tus propios guantes cuando la castaña volvía a ponerse los suyos, de pronto estabas intranquilo.

—Espero que todo salga bien. Estoy tan nerviosa. Creo que ya es hora. -Homura había estado hablando por unos minutos pero no la habías escuchado, cuando se alejo casi por instinto le tomaste por la muñeca.

—Tengo un... -te detuviste.

Decirle a una novia "tengo un mal presentimiento" justo cuando va hacia el altar no es bueno, tal vez solo eran imaginaciones tuyas. Negaste con la cabeza y la soltaste, por si acaso le ofreciste el brazo para acompañarla, ibas a protegerla hasta que llegara el altar.

Por suerte nada malo paso, Homura llego sana y salva al altar donde Jyushimatsu la esperaba vistiendo un traje completamente blanco al igual que el vestido de Homura. Se veían como la pareja perfecta, cuando dijeron sus votos los dos estaban igual de rojos que un tomate, era una escena muy tierna. Pero algo te inquietaba, una mirada escarlata que te veía fijamente sin perderte de vista, desde el otro lado del salón. ¿quien era ese sujeto? a penas quitaste tus ojos de él por unos segundos se había ido.

Tenias que estar alerta.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Durante la fiesta posterior a la ceremonia y mientras la pareja de recién casados abría la pista con su primer baile como esposo, Karamatsu se acerco a ti.

—Estas muy tenso, Ichimatsu. ¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto recargando su espalda contra la pared, a pesar de que había espacio de sobra decidió por alguna razón ponerse lo más cerca posible de ti. Te hacia sentir incomodo.

—Nada... Solo no me gusta estar en fiestas tan... llenas de gente. -Respondiste de mala gana, Karamatsu rió bajito.

—Claro... Ahora que lo pienso, la primera vez que te vi también estabas escondido de todos en la fiesta de mamá, recuerdo ese día porque me acosté con una sexy rubia.

Lo fulminaste con la mirada.

—Eres repugnante... -susurraste, él estaba lo suficiente cerca para escucharte.

—¿Te soy repugnante? -pregunto picando ligeramente tu mejilla, dejaste de verlo dirigiendo tu mirada hacia un pelirosa que parecía querer matarte con la mirada.

—No me toques, Kusomatsu. -gruñiste, alejándote de su contacto. Karamatsu rió un "solo a ti te dejo llamarme así" antes de acercarse un poco más a tu espacio.

Te alejaste lo más rápido posible de él. No ibas a jugar su estúpido juego, tú no eras como todos esos que caían a sus pies solo por una sonrisa amplia y unas palabras bonitas. Cuando llegaste a un lugar solitario te sentaste abrazando tus rodillas, recordar a la "rubia sexy" que menciono Karamatsu te hacia recordar a su bebé y ese árbol bajo el cual lo enterraste, la extraña sensacion de que algo malo iba a pasar no te abandonaba del todo.

Cuando ibas a regresar escuchaste a dos personas acercarse, al parecer estaban discutiendo, al menos una de ellas lo hacia. No reconociste su voz.

—¿Y que? ¿Tu también quieres follarte a ese mocoso?

—Todomatsu. -esa voz si la reconociste. —No creas que todos son como tú, que van por allí tratando de acostarse con todo lo que se mueva. A diferencia de ti yo si respeto nuestro compromiso. -a pesar de usar un tono tranquilo Atsushi se notaba molesto. —Además, no lo haría con él. Alguien que paso por esas cosas desde los ocho años, lo que menos tiene es libido.

¿De quien hablaban? No deberías meterte en esos asuntos. Regresaste al salón, Karamatsu bailaba con una chica de vestido rojo, con cabello corto y dos coletas. Te recargaste en la pared para verlo, se veía tan perfecto bailando que era doloroso, querías golpearlo en la cara. Cuando termino de bailar con ella se acerco a ti.

—¿Quieres bailar? -negaste. —Deberías hacerlo para no aburrirte, vamos no seas amargado. -gruñiste.

—Deberías bailar, chico emo... -el chico de cabello rosa se unió a la conversación. Atsushi lo acompañaba.

—¿Quieres bailar? -pregunto Atsushi.

—Demonios, si. -tomaste la mano de Atsushi y fuiste con él. Aunque no sabias bailar, solo querías estar lejos de ese par. Por alguna razón te daban ganas de golpearlos.

—No se bailar. -le confesaste a Atsushi, él rió.

—Yo tampoco, pero podemos fingir que si sabemos. -una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo por si sola en tus labios. Comenzaron a mecerse ligeramente al ritmo de la musica —¿Has conocido a alguien interesante desde la ultima vez que nos vimos?

—Conocí a un tal Hatabou.

—Ahh~ Hatabou, ese hombrecillo extraño. Apodos, Mr. flag y el carnicero. -te dio una vuelta algo dramática antes de tomar tu cintura, se acerco un poco. —Si te ofrece comida, por tu bien no la aceptes. Hay un 99% de posibilidad que sea carne humana.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

—Es el hombre al que llaman cuando quieren deshacerse de alguien sin dejar rastro alguno. Cuídate de él... y cuídate de Todomatsu, es muy hábil con los cuchillos, podría intentar matarte un día de estos.

—¿Algo más que deba saber? -preguntaste enarcando una ceja, a lo lejos Karamatsu no te quitaba los ojos de encima. Jyushimatsu se le había acercado junto con Homura, hablando sobre que debería cantar algo. ¿Acaso Kusomatsu sabia cantar?

Suponías que no ya que se hizo de rogar un poco y al final, como no queriendo fue junto a los músicos. Atsushi y tu habían detenido su "baile" para ver al mafioso acomodar el micrófono y tomaba una guitarra, Karamatsu empezó a tocar algunas notas en ella y después se le sumo el piano, después las trompetas. Una canción extranjera que no conocías.

Karamatsu empezó a cantar.

 _ **I walk the street's of new Orleans**_  
 ** _With the boy of my dream's_ .-** Dio un guiño hacia ti cuando canto esa parte, Atsushi continuo con su "baile"

—Descubrí quien va detrás de ti. -respondió sereno, dejaste de ponerle atención a Karamatsu y tu mirada se fijo Atsushi. Él se giro dándole la espalda a Karamatsu. —Se trata de un hombre llamado Tougou. Cuidado con lo que dices, Karamatsu sabe leer los labios.

¡Que hijo de puta!

—¿Quien es él? ¿Es peligroso? -preguntaste inclinándote hacia Atsushi, ocultando tu boca detrás de la mano que habías puesto en su nuca.

—¿Ves a tus padres adoptivos? -señalo a los recién casados. —¿Como se conocieron? -pregunto, pero el mismo respondió. —Fue en el hospital... ambos sabemos porqué Homura estaba allí, pero ¿Por qué Jyushimatsu estaba internado también?

—¿Tougou?

—Si, se enfrentaron a él y atrapo al chico. Nadie sabe exactamente que fue lo que paso, pero debió ser algo tan horrible como para que el chico no hablara durante todo un año. - te detuviste. Atsushi señalo a su cuello. —Un pequeño corte aquí y un montón de tortura física y psicológica hicieron que cada vez que escuchaba una palabra en especifico se retorciera de dolor y otra hacia que se volviera un sádico. Ahora viéndolo tan feliz seguro nunca lo creerías... No deberías meterte con alguien como Tougou.

—¿Como es que salio vivo...?

 _ **I consider myself lucky to have fallen in love**_  
 _ **With a boy, the city and the river of mud.**_ -Karamatsu continuaba cantando sin perderte de vista, te ponía nervioso. Por eso preferías poner atención a lo que Atsushi estaba diciéndote.

—Jyushi, le rompió una pierna a su secuestrador... o eso dicen. ¿Crees que Tougou buscara venganza? -Tomo tu mano con fuerza. —Manten los ojos abiertos, no confíes en nadie. Y si es necesario, utiliza a Karamatsu para salir bien librado de esto. Nos vemos, Ichimatsu Matsuno.

—¿Qué?

Atsushi te soltó y cuando te giraste para hablar con él de nuevo fuiste interceptado por tu amiga. Hanako parecía tener algo que preguntarte, pero con el ruido era difícil escuchar su suave voz con la música.

 ** _Let me know ! where I can go to save my soul?_**  
 ** _Let me know! where I can go to save my soul?_**

 _ **New Orleans new Orleans**_  
 _ **It's where I can go to save my soul**_

por alguna razón la canción de Karamatsu parecía estar dirigida enteramente a ti, era casi una pena tener que irse para dejar de escuchar su estúpida voz. Hanako estaba tratando de decirte algo. Inquieto acompañaste a la chica a un lugar tranquilo lejos de la música.

—Que buen bailarín eres.

—Deja de ser sarcástica. -gruñiste metiendo las manos a tus bolsillos. —¿Que pasa?

—Bueno yo... viendo esta boda tan linda y la novia tan hermosa... ¿no te dan ganas de casarte?

—En lo absoluto..

—A mi si, me dieron ganas de casarme.

—Estas saliendo con Chibita ¿no?

—Si. ahora deberías decir "hacen bonita pareja". -enarcaste una ceja. —Así sabría que estas feliz por mi. y que me deseas lo mejor -lo harías la próxima vez sin falta. —Como sea, él nunca me... él solo habla de oden, nunca de matrimonio.

—Entonces pídeselo tú. -Hanako rió, pero luego se tomo un momento para pensarlo. No lo habías dicho en serio, pero ella parecía emocionada.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a ensayar como pedírselo? -no querías, pero fuiste obligado. —Chibita, quiero hablar contigo. -te aplastaste el cabello y te agachaste. —¿Que estas haciendo?

—Tratando de ser enano y calvo.

—Pff, solo finge ser él! No lo imites.

—Bueno, entonces... oden, oden, oden. Hare el oden supremo bastardo, maldición mi oden es supremo!

Hanako rió a carcajadas. "Eso no esta ayudando en nada" dijo entre risas.

—Solo deberias decirle lo que sientes, como salga en ese momento.

—¿Algo como ..."Te amo, siempre lo he hecho. cásate conmigo! "? -asentiste, Hanako asintió también. —Tu seras el padrino.

Ibas a negarte, pero de pronto se escucho un sonido bastante familiar para ti. Un disparo. Tu cuerpo se tenso, escuchaste un grito que decía

"¡Homura-san!" -reconociste de inmediato la voz de Jyushimatsu en ese grito desgarrador.

Te giraste rápidamente para correr hacia ese lugar, pero de reojo pudiste ver a un hombre apuntando hacia ti. Otro disparo se escucho, y todo paso como en cámara lenta, como en esas películas americanas donde una escena iba demasiado lenta.

Frente a tus ojos Hanako te llamo y cuando ese hombre se dio cuenta que no estabas solo apretó el gatillo, Hanako abriendo los ojos como platos y cayendo de inmediato al suelo y sentías que tu cuerpo estaba más pesado cuando trataste de acercarte rápidamente. Alcanzaste a tomarla antes de que cayera por completo.

—¡Hanako! -no sabias que tu voz podía escucharse tan asustada hasta ese día, tu amiga te veía desde tus brazos. Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras su boca se movía ligeramente sin emitir más que ruiditos inconexos. No era como en las películas, ella ni siquiera pudo articular ni una sola palabra, su mirada simplemente se mantuvo fija en ti, se veía tan asustada, ambos temblaban en ese momento.

"No te vayas por favor, eres la primera amiga que tengo."

Pero igual tu tampoco puedes articular palabra alguna más que decir con desesperación el nombre de la pequeña chica que poco a poco empieza a irse sin que puedas hacer nada. Y de pronto ella deja de hacer ruido, de temblar y sus ojos se entrecierran.

"No, no, no."

—¡Hanako! -su nombre te desgarra la garganta por hablar atraves de el nudo que te ahogaba. Tus manos, su vestido verde claro y el suelo debajo de Hanako se tiñen de rojo. Una temblorosa voz llega hasta ti.

—Yo no.. no quería.. no quería hacerlo, t-tengo ordenes de solo... llevar al chico...N-no quería matar a nadie. -el hombre asustado tiritaba cual hoja golpeada por el viendo.

Dejaste a Hanako en el suelo, las lagrimas se acumulaban en tus ojos cuando la soltaste. Tus puños se cerraron con fuerza y te acercaste a ese hombre, el asesino de tu amiga.

No supiste exactamente que paso, cuando "volviste" Karamatsu te estaba quitando de encima del hombre, te sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura mientras tu te resistías, querías matar con tus propias manos a ese hijo de puta. Te daba igual que pidiera piedad, que te dijera que solo lo hacia con por su hija enferma. "Voy a matar a toda tu maldita familia" Era como si Osomatsu estuviera hablando atraves de ti.

Karamatsu ordeno que capturara al hombre, que le sacarían información después. Te alejo un poco llamándote por tu nombre varias veces mientras te tomaba del rostro.

—Ichimatsu, cálmate. No ganaras nada con esto. -trato de tranquilizarte.

—Ese hombre a Hanako... Hanako...ugh... -Te cubriste el rostro mientras empezabas a sollozar, esto no podía estar pasando. Las lagrimas, el dolor, la desesperación, la culpa eran tantas que no podías respirar. Karamatsu te acuno entre sus brazos y lo dejaste hacerlo, poco a poco, paso a paso te alejo un poco. El dolor no parecía menguar ni un poco, sin embargo tus lagrimas se detenían al estar en los brazos del mafioso.

Al menos hasta que escuchaste la voz de Chibita y su grito desgarrador al ver a su Hanako allí. Te alejaste de Karamatsu y a paso lento caminaste hacia Chibita.

"lo siento, es mi culpa. Si la hubiera protegido... iba detrás de mi, esa bala, debió matarme a mi" Pero todo eso se quedo atrapado en tu garganta mientras veías a Chibita la muerte de la única mujer a la que había amado.

Sin pensarlo mucho le quitaste su arma a uno de tus compañeros y caminaste hacia donde habías dejado al hombre, ibas a disparar le en los lugares mas dolorosos antes de darle el tiro de gracia, pero no logras si quiera apuntarle cuando otro disparo se escucha. Tu arma cae al suelo mientras Karamatsu se volteaba hacia a ti.

—No voy a dejar que te conviertas en un asesino por este sujeto. Esta hecho, Ichimatsu.

Pero tu ya eras un asesino. Entonces ¿porque? ¿porque quitarte la oportunidad de acabar con el que te había arrebatado una parte de tu nueva vida? Te había quitado la oportunidad de matar tus remordimientos. Karamatsu aun podía arrebatarte cosas. Debías cuidarte...

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

El funeral fue desgarrador, al asistir sentiste que te rompían de nuevo. Que todo eso que habías logrado avanzar gracias a Hanako desaparecía junto con ella.

Incluso el clima parecía cooperativo para hacerlo todo aun más horrible, siendo un día oscuro y frió, sin ningún rayo de sol.

Escuchar al padre de Hanako, a ese regordete hombre que siempre solía tener una sonrisa, escucharlo llorar mientras decía "No, mi Hanako no. No a mi niña, por favor despierta princesa"

Ella no iba a despertar, nunca más.

El lugar poco a poco empezó a quedarse vació una vez que todo termino, tardaste un poco en irte, pero no regresaste con nadie. Decidiste caminar por la ciudad y sentarte en el banco donde Hanako te había invitado por primera vez uno de esos helados que tanto les gustaban. Los recuerdos te golpearon cuan bofetadas, Hanako sonriendo, Hanako hablando, Hanako quejándose sobre el oden, Hanako hablando sobre querer casarse con Chibita. Ella que tenia planes y alguien a quien amar y que la amaba, ahora no estaba y tú un ser vació aun permanecía.. era un poco injusto.

La lluvia empezó a caer sobre tu cabeza, a tu lado una pareja de amigos hablaba de cosas sin importancia.

Así como tu hablabas con Hanako...Los recuerdos no te dejaban en paz ni un segundo. ¿Eran lagrimas o solo agua que escurría por tu rostro?

—Hacen bonita pareja. -susurraste. —Hacen bonita pareja... -y tu voz se quebró. Si tan solo se lo hubieras dicho antes. Los chocos a tu lado pensaron que era para ellos y al fin confesaron sentimientos que tal vez guardaban desde hace tiempo .Te agradecieron por "unirlos" y te dejaron una de sus sombrillas.

Te sentías un poco vació.

Eso no era para ellos.

—¿Estas solo? -una voz te hizo dejar de ver el suelo, un hombre de ojos escarlata estaba frente a ti. Te resultaba conocido. —¿Quieres que acabe con tu dolor? -pregunto manejando con habilidad un cuchillo entre sus manos.

Diste un paso hacia él y entonces alguien cubrió tus ojos, abrazandote por detrás.

Habias sido atrapado.

* * *

¿Que tal?

Al final lo hice y metí la canción de Karamatsu. XD La canción que canta es la que me inspiro para escribir este fic, se llama igual. Save my soul. y tiene una pista importante, si logran descubrir lo serán geniales.

Lo de Hatabou lo puse por el episodio donde sus empleados se revelan y luego el vende cosas de carne, pero nunca responde de que esta hecho XD

Habia hecho un dibujo del vestido de Homura, pero no se donde lo deje y no creo que me vuelva a salir si trato de dibujarlo XD

Pues, espero que les guste.

Dudas, comentarios, jitomatazos aceptados.

Nos leemos pronto, cuiden su espalda, TTUTT

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

Save my soul.

Hola. ¿Como están? Espero que bien, quería informarles que el 17 de mayo es mi cumpleaños. Se aceptan todo tipo de regalos. XD ok, no.

Me tomare un tiempo para meditar(más bien andar flojeando) , pero primero les traigo este capitulo que es el más largo que he escrito.

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el capitulo anterior.

Gracias:antinoo , Bloody Renan , LaV3nus6,Sushimatsu, liliddd0, Mochi, KARINIO, NATMAN98, Seiiza, hitomi79, Mask Jack Palacios , Nath, Reki Zen, AutorDesconocido, NinjaSamuraiGirl , katho, KellenHakuen, interruptedPharos, xxXkmiXxx, Dark Amy-chan , ALTRELAU, Zero59Mine , merry kirkland , Chiaky y Little Blackberry

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 _ **Save my soul.**_

 **V.- Funland, donde siempre hay diversión.**

Cuando abriste los ojos te encontrabas en un extraño lugar, no recordabas con exactitud como era que habías llegado allí. Tu ultimo recuerdo era el haberte acercado a un extraño hombre que parecía emanar un aura que gritaba "peligroso" con letras mayúsculas. Tu cabeza se sentía como si fuese a estallar, sentías unas fuertes punzadas de dolor, era como tener un maldito taladro tratando de abrir tu cabeza.

¿Que demonios estaba pasando?

Acostumbrándote a la tenue luz pudiste ver un poco mejor donde te encontrabas, estabas sentado en un largo sillón de color rojo de un material que parecía cuero, frente a ti una mesa rectangular de vidrio grueso y transparente, a tu lado izquierdo el sillón daba una curva formando un angulo de 90° y frente a ti había otro sillón parecido pero de color negro. A tu derecha una gruesa cortina de terciopelo rojo que se encontraba abierta de par en par, desde tu lugar podías ver algo parecido a un escenario y un largo tubo en medio.

Maldición... conocías ese lugar. Tu madre había trabajado por un tiempo en ese lugar cuando eras pequeño, ya que siempre te dejaba en una habitación encerrado no conocías más que lo que se podía ver por la rendija de la puerta. Te daba un poco de miedo pensar que siempre estaba lleno de gente. En especial mujeres...

—Al fin despierta nuestro pequeño dormilón. -Una ronca voz te hizo ponerte alerta. El hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos escarlata entro moviendo ligeramente las cortinas a un lado. De cerca lo seguía otro hombre de su misma complexión y estatura, su cabello era igual de negro azabache y abundante, a diferencia del primero este tenia la piel nívea, tan blanca que parecía no haber sido expuesta al sol nunca, sus ojos eran de un enigmático color ámbar, sus orejas un poco grandes resaltaban sobre todo por los pendientes en ellas, su expresión serena era tranquilizadora...muy diferente a la expresión de desdén del primero.

—Hola pequeño, parece que has estado durmiendo por un largo rato. -Dijo el de ojos ámbar con voz suave, una sonrisa amable se dibujo en su rostro.

—¿Quienes son ustedes? -preguntaste, tu dolor de cabeza se intensificaba a segundos. —¿Que demonios estoy haciendo aquí?

—Él es Aku. -hablo el de ojos ámbar. —Yo soy Kami. Y tú eres... Ichimatsu ¿verdad?

Aku vestía de negro, Kami vestía de blanco, lo recordarías...

Más importante ¿Como era que sabían tu nombre? ¿Acaso eran hombres de Osomatsu? Pensar que habías sido capturado de repente se estaba volviendo problemático.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Te dije que te ayudaría a acabar con tu dolor. -respondió el de mirada escarlata; Aku al parecer, sentándose en el sillón frente a ti. Encendió un cigarrillo antes volver a hablar. —Mis subordinados te atraparon cuando te acercaste a mi, creo que ellos pensaron que ibas intentar atacarme.

—Aun así teníamos ordenes de atraparte, así que fuiste una presa fácil. -te sonrió y lo viste fijamente hasta que el de ropa negra lo tomo por la cintura y lo jalo sentándolo en sus piernas. Kami paso sus brazos por el cuello de Aku riendo bajito de manera melosa. Desviaste la mirada ligeramente.

—¿Ordenes de atraparme? ¿Están trabajando para Osomatsu? -preguntaste manteniendo tu rostro estoico, tus puños se cerraban con fuerza y estabas luchando para no mover la pierna de arriba a abajo de manera maníaca como pasaba cuando estabas sumamente nervioso.

—¿Osomatsu? ¿Ese mocoso? -Aku parecía divertido y ofendido a partes iguales. Bufo antes de darle una fumada a su cigarrillo.—No me ofendas, no sirvo a mocosos que obtuvieron lo que tienen solo por su maldito apellido.

Suponías que eso incluía a Karamatsu. Aunque Kami parecía ser una persona apacible, Aku aparentaba ser un salvaje peligroso, se necesitaba a alguien aun más peligroso para manejar lo.

—Entonces...¿Quién es su jefe?. -preguntaste con sutileza. Estabas nervioso por la respuesta.

El hombre vestido de negro sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, estabas casi seguro que tu miedo se notaba en tu rostro y que él se burlaba de ello.

—¿Te suena el nombre de... Tougou?

Te quedaste de piedra, sentías un sudor frío recorrerte la nuca al confirmar tu sospechas. Frente a ti había dos hombres de el tercer bando, los hombres de Tougou. No había manera de que pudieras defenderte si intentaban atacarte, aunque tal vez tu cuchillo... palpaste dentro de tu saco.

—¿Buscabas esto? -pregunto Kami con una sonrisa, moviendo tu cuchillo entre sus dedos.

—Que acierto has tenido. -gruño Aku acercándose para morder el labio inferior de Kami, el de blanco rió suave antes de dejarse besar salvajemente por el otro. Desviaste la mirada al suelo cuando sus besuqueo empezaron a ser más que eso, te preguntabas si mesa soportaría el peso de ambos o si podrías escapar mientras ellos follaban como animales sobre el cristal del mueble.

—¿Entonces van a matarme? -peguntaste con irritación. Se detuvieron unos segundos.

—No, solo tenemos ordenes de retenerte unas horas. Ahh... -soltó un gemido ante la mordida que le había dado Aku a su cuello. —Puedes irte si quieres.

No ibas a pensarlo dos veces, te pusiste de pie para irte, pero a penas diste un paso caíste de bruces contra el suelo. Te sujetaste con fuerza la frente, tu cabeza ya dolía demasiado como para sumarle ahora ese golpe. Unos brazos te ayudaron y te pusieron de regreso al sillón donde estabas sentado.

—Traeré algo de hielo. -Kami dijo apurado, luego salio de el lugar. Te quedaste solo con Aku, este te veía con una sonrisa burlona.

—No voy a matarte, relájate... Si él te quisiera muerto no se estaría con sutilezas, simplemente caminaría hacia ti y te cortaría la garganta, entonces te dejaría desangrar mientras observa como poco a poco la vida se va escapando de esos hermosos ojos que tienes. Muy lindos por cierto ¿Alguien te lo había dicho? Me recuerdan un poco a los de una puta que trabajaba en este lugar.

Trataste de fulminarlo con la mirada, si tuvieras tu cuchillo justo ahora te estarías lanzando contra él. Te secaste la sangre que caía por tu frente con la manga de tu chaqueta.

—Tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte, niño. Osomatsu era tu jefe anterior ¿no? Escuche que eras más que su perro,su puta. Un reemplazo del pobre suicida; Choromatsu.

—¿Y de que te servirá cualquier cosa que te diga? -gruñiste, Aku sonrió.

—¿No has escuchado ese dicho de "Perro no come perro"? -creías haberlo escuchado de Chibita. Las personas iguales no deberían atacarse entre ellos. o algo así... —Somos solo "perros" para las personas que están al mando en este lugar, no deberíamos atacarnos entre nosotros. Además, estoy seguro que ignoras muchas cosas y también tienes curiosidad.

Tenia razón en ambas cosas. Suspiraste pensándolo un poco, no sabías nada sobre los asuntos importantes de Karamatsu así que no podía obtener nada importante de ti. Saber un poco más no te haría mal ¿o si? Asentiste ligeramente mientras Kami llegaba, te entrego una bolsa de hielo para utilizarla como una improvisada compresa fría. Pusiste la compresa en tu frente.

—Bien entonces yo primero. ¿Es cierto eso de que Osomatsu tenia un gusto casi enfermo por ti? Lo escuchamos de uno de tus ex-compañeros. "El mocoso es la perra del jefe, he visto que va a su habitación por las noches" o algo así...

—Yo solo era su matón, pero a veces...Él me llamaba a su habitación y...

—Ya. -susurro Aku apagando el cigarrillo, a penas notabas que era el segundo por las colillas en el cenicero.—Y durante esas visitas nocturnas. ¿Osomatsu actuaba raro?

—¿Raro?

—Ya sabes.. un comportamiento inusual. ¿Te decía algo que normalmente no te diría de día? -pregunto Kami recargándose en la mesa a un lado de Aku, los dos parecían atentos a ti. ¿De que les serviría saber eso?

Lo pensaste un rato. No te gustaba mucho recordar lo que pasaba esas noches, todo lo que podías recordar claramente era el dolor fisco de tener a alguien ultrajando tu cuerpo de manera sumamente dolorosa. Hasta hacerte sangrar, llorar o desmayarte. Pero, había veces que no pasaba así y si bien llegaba hasta el punto de hacerte llorar se detenía abruptamente. Y su voz temblorosa susurraba: "lo siento, lo siento tanto..."

Aquellas noches Osomatsu actuaba de manera "inusual". Siempre que lo hacia tu cara estaba contra la cama, tus rodillas soportaban todo tu peso mientras tu temblaba entero con cada estocada, sintiendo asco, miedo y un enojo con el que no podías hacer nada. Las lagrimas de impotencia surcaban tus mejillas mojando la almohada a la que te habías aferrado con fuerza. Solo querías que todo terminara rápido y entonces él se detuvo. Y sentiste tu cuerpo siendo girado para quedar de espaldas contra la cama, no lograste ver la expresión que tenia Osomatsu en ese momento porque recargo su frente en tu hombro de inmediato.

—Si quieres que tu tortura termine pronto...Abrázame. -susurro contra tu piel, tus temblorosas manos se deslizaron lentamente hasta la espalda de Osomatsu abrazándolo. Tus temblorosos dedos habían recorrido la piel desnuda de su espalda, nunca te habías dado cuenta que al igual que el tuyo, el cuerpo de Osomatsu estaba llena de cicatrices.

—Dime que me amas... "Te amo, Osomatsu".

—Te amo...Te amo Osomatsu. -esas palabras ni siquiera tenían significado para ti, así que fue fácil decirlas.

—También te amo. -rió bajito contra tu hombro. —"Nunca voy a dejarte, Osomatsu. Te amo".

—Nunca voy a dejarte, Osomatsu. Te amo.-dijiste de manera automática y sentiste las manos de Osomatsu presionar con fuerza tu cuello.

—También te amo, si intentas dejarme... te matare, Choromatsu. -pudiste ver sus ojos escarlata tan vacíos y las lagrimas acumulándose en sus parpados. ¿Por qué se veía igual de roto que tú? Te lo preguntaste muchas veces...

 **[]-[]**

—¡Mocoso! -la voz de Aku te trajo a la realidad. Agitaste un poco la cabeza tratando de alejar las ideas innecesarias.

—Él, Osomatsu, me pedía que lo abrazara y le dijera que lo amaba. -respondiste ahorrándote el nombre de Choromatsu.

Aku parecía divertido con la respuesta, Kami no tanto. Te pareció que los dos susurraron un "entonces era cierto..." No sabias que significaba.

—Cuando te enseñan que hacer eso es la manera de "amar" y detener el dolor, te acostumbras. -Comento Aku.

—A veces a los niños les enseñan a lastimar a otras personas y les hacen creer que esta bien eso. Y crecen creciendo que es cierto. -parecía que Kami te estaba hablando de ti. —Se queda dentro de ellos, es algo difícil de sacar.

—¿No te da curiosidad saber porqué Karamatsu quiere matar a Tougou? Lo que le pasa a Osomatsu, el porqué es un hijo de puta, el porqué los hermanos se odian a morir. Suena interesante.¿No? -Aku sonrió mostrando los colmillos.

—¿Lo sabes?

—No del todo, pero sé de un lugar donde podrías averiguar algo. -pusiste toda tu atención en Aku. —Funland.

—¿Un parque de diversiones? -enarcaste una ceja. ¿Qué podría ser interesante en un lugar así?

—Donde fue muestra primera cita. -comento Kami risueño, Aku gruño antes de besuquearlo igual que antes (cuando ibas a escapar)

—Van a romper la mesa...

—Se necesita una fuerza descomunal para romper esta cosa. -se calmaron volviendo a su posición inicial, con Kami parado a un lado de Aku.

Más allá del miedo inicial que te dieron parecían ser buenas personas. Entonces...

—¿Por qué están de el lado equivocado? -susurraste, se suponía que eso se quedara en tu cabeza.

—Niño, no hay lado equivocado. Nosotros tenemos nuestros motivos y ellos los suyos, cada uno cree en lo que quiere creer. ¿Tú de que lado estas? -cuestiono Aku. Ni siquiera tu lo sabias. No podías confiar en Osomatsu y tampoco en Karamatsu...Tougou no era una opción.

—¿Por qué tu jefe quería que me retuvieran? -preguntaste cambiando de tema.

—Él quiere desesperar un poco a Karamatsu Matsuno, tú sabes que ellos tienen problemas. Por "ya sabes quien". -Aku encendió un nuevo cigarrillo.

—No, no lo sé... -respondiste negando ligeramente.

—¿No lo sabes y estas involucrado? De el lado de Karamatsu. -el de negro enarco una ceja.

—Tengo mis motivos... -respondiste encogiéndote de hombros. —¿Que debería saber?

—Es todo un embrollo, pero lo más importante. ¿Sabes porque te están utilizando?

—¿Lo sabes tú? -preguntaste, Aku asintió.

—Es porque tú...

Un estruendoso sonido acallo lo que Aku iba a decirte, tus ojos vieron el cristal de la mesa hacerse añicos por el golpe de un bat de metal.

—¿Como te atreves a secuestrar a mi hijo? -por el tono frió que uso no lo reconociste de inmediato, abriste los ojos como platos al ver a Jyushimatsu levantando el bat para intentar golpear a Kami, pero Aku fue más rápido y lo quito de en medio.

—¡Jyushimatsu, detente! -el susodicho se detuvo y volteo el rostro hacia ti, una gran sonrisa se dibujo e su rostro. —Yo estoy bien, por favor baja eso. -pediste.

—Pero ¿Que es eso en tu frente? -Jyushi sonreía como siempre, pero tenias que admitir que te daba un poco de miedo.

—Me caí, fue mi culpa.

—No estas mintiendo ¿verdad? No me ocultes cosas.

—No lo hago. ¿Porqué te mentiría? -estabas diciendo la verdad así que no tenias que temer.

—Si. ¿Por qué nos mentiría? - escuchar de pronto la voz de Karamatsu hizo que tus hombros se tensaran. —Eso seria traición, Ichimatsu nunca nos traicionaría. ¿verdad? -Karamatsu paso su brazo por tus hombros y junto su mejilla con la tuya en un gesto cariñoso que te puso incomodo. —¿Estas bien?

—Estoy bien. -respondiste alejándote un poco.

—Veo que tenemos aquí al señor Matsuno en persona, ¡Tragos para todos! -ordeno Aku a una chica que había entrado tras el mafioso. —Te ves un poco más demacrado de lo normal. ¿no?

—Bueno, la ultima vez que me viste directamente fue hace diez años cuando te rompí las dos piernas por meterte en mis asuntos. -respondió Karamatsu en tono frío. —El tiempo ha pasado.

—¿Aun estas resentido porque le informe a Tougou que ibas tras de él? Y si, me rompiste las piernas... pero el te quito a tu amante, quien casualmente también era tu hermano ¿no?

Abriste los ojos como platos, miraste a Aku que tenia una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, ¿Acaso era cierto lo que decía? Tu mirada fue entonces hasta Karamatsu, cuando sus ojos se encontraron pareció negar ligeramente. Alejaste tu mirada y retrocediste alejándote más de el mafioso. La chica llego en ese momento con cuatro vasos con whisky en las rocas. Aku tomo uno de los vasos.

—¿No sabias, chico? Que tanto tu jefe actual como el anterior se acostaban con su hermano menor. Entre los dos debieron dejarlo lo suficiente jodido por dentro como para que esa mañana decidiera teñir su bañera de rojo. -el vaso que Aku sostenía cayo al suelo haciéndose añicos. Karamatsu lo sostenía por el cuello de la camisa.

—No hables de lo que no sabes. -Karamatsu le gruño con una mirada severa. —La próxima vez no dejare ninguno de tus hueso intactos si vuelves a acercarte a Ichimatsu. ¡Nos vamos!. -Soltó la camisa de Aku y se giro siendo seguido por Jyushi y después por ti.

—Toma, para el camino. -El que vestía entero de negro te dio uno de los vasos con whisky. Karamatsu los veía con el ceño fruncido. —Deberías verte en los espejos de Funland, sera divertido. -te susurro para luego guiñarte un ojo. Tomaste el vaso solo porque el lo puso en tu mano. Antes de seguir tu camino te pareció escuchar la voz de Kami preguntar. "¿Él va a estar bien?" y a Aku respondiendo "No lo sé.."

Era algo gracioso, se suponía que ellos eran los malos y parecían estar preocupados por ti.

—Perro no come perro... -susurraste dándole un trago al whisky, sabia asqueroso, pero había algo que llamo tu atención y eso fue era que en el fondo junto a los hielos había una llave. La tomaste justo cuando Karamatsu se giraba hacia ti. La guardaste entre tu ropa sin que se diera cuenta, si algo tenias eran dedos rápidos.

—Entonces... ¿Vamos a Funland?

Habías olvidado que ese maldito sabia leer los labios.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

El camino de regreso fue algo incomodo, te habías negado ir con Karamatsu en su motocicleta alegando que te sentías demasiado mareado y la brisa fría en la cara podría provocar que vomitaras de nuevo su brillante pantalon. Pensaste que te habías librado de viajar junto al mafioso, pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! él le dejo la motocicleta a uno de sus subordinados y se subió junto a ti en su auto blindado.

Te alejaste lo más que los asientos traseros te dejaban. Te hubiera gustado ser más sutil pero no pudiste, cualquiera que te viera podría darse cuenta que estabas evitando al mafioso y desde luego esto no paso desapercibido por él. Pensaste que te recriminaría algo de inmediato, pues su mirada color zafiro no te perdía ni un segundo de vista. Sentados lado a lado separados a penas por unos centímetros, el ambiente se sentía tenso, su mirada sobre ti te ponía de nervios...Por suerte sabias como lidiar con ello y mantuviste tu mascara estoica mostrándote inexpresivo, eso no quitaba el nerviosismo pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

—Estoy seguro que de todo lo que te dijeron nada es verdad. -dijo de pronto Karamatsu, escuchar su voz tan cerca de ti te hizo pegarte lo más que podías a la puerta. Fingiendo ver la por la ventana trataste de ignorar la conversación. —No me ignores.

Y un repentino tirón a tu brazo te hizo quedar más cerca de el mafioso. Te obligaste a verlo mientras fruncías el ceño, tus manos sujetaron su mano para alejarla.

—¿Que te dijeron de mi?. -pregunto soltándote, te mantuviste callado por un largo rato viendo hacia la ventana sin ver nada realmente. Lo único que te habían dicho de tu nuevo jefe era que dormía con su hermano. Pero no querías hablar de ello, ni siquiera querías pensar en eso. De alguna manera te irritaba.

—Nada. -gruñiste.

—Entonces ¿Por qué huyes de mi? -pregunto volviendo a tomarte de el brazo. Tenias que estar tranquilo, no es como si estuvieras ocultándole cosas a excepción de la llave en tu bolsillo que de pronto parecía pesar una tonelada y te mantenía inmóvil en tu lugar.

—No estoy huyendo de ti. -susurraste.

—Lo estas haciendo ahora, lo estas haciendo desde que te recuperaste. No importa donde estemos siempre estas evitándome, alejándote cuando me acerco y creando un muro que nos separa solo a ti y a mi. -"no es cierto" No terminas ni de decirlo cuando Karamatsu ya estaba hablando de nuevo sobre lo de que estabas evitándolo y quería saber porque lo tratabas de esa manera. ¿Que podías decirle? Ni siquiera tenias nada en su contra. Es solo que así era tu personalidad, estabas cómodo en tu zona de confort y nunca nadie se había interesando por ti (a excepción de Atsushi, pero él era un caso especial) Y que alguien tan brillante y doloroso tratara de romper tus barreras simplemente te ponía de nervios. Te hacia querer huir como un gato asustado.

—Me das asco, eres como Osomatsu. -susurraste y los ojos de el mafioso se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa. —No...yo...

A penas se detuvo el auto saliste a toda prisa. Estabas huyendo de Karamatsu.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Antes de encerrarte en la soledad de tu habitación pasaste a visitar a Homura, hace días cuando ella celebraba su boda el compañero de el hombre que Karamatsu había matado disparo contra Jyushi y ella se había puesto en medio para salvar a su ahora esposo. La bala por suerte solo había pasado rosando en su brazo y ella estaba bien ahora, aunque Jyushi tan sobre protector como era la tenia en reposo por el momento.

Tocaste en la puerta de la habitación en la que ella estaba. La castaña tardó unos segundos en abrir, cuando te vio una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y te abrazo por unos segundos antes de que te removieras incómodo entre sus brazos. Treinta segundos era tú limite, una mejoría al inicio cuando eran cinco segundos. Te dejó entrar y volvió a meterse en la cama, donde suponías estaba antes de abrir la puerta.

—Perdón por molestarte. -susurraste, ella te entrego una sonrisa dulce.

—No te preocupes, estoy muy contenta de verte. Ven, siéntate a mi lado. Dio unos golpecitos a la cama.

—¿Como estas?

Preguntaste sentándote en la cama,lo más alejado posible de ella para no incomodarla con tú presencia (y para evitar ponerte incómodo también)

—Estoy bien, la bala sólo pasó rosando y no hay problema. Sólo me duele un poco pero tengo medicina para el dolor y... ¡¿Que te pasó?! -pregunto alarmada, su tono de preocupación te hizo ponerte nervioso. ¿De que hablaba?

—¡Tú frente! ¿Estas bien? -Homura se acerco para revisar la herida en tú frente, suspiraste aliviado, por un momento pensaste que se preocupaba por algo grave.

—Estoy bien. Sólo resbale y me golpee la frente contra el suelo.

—Parece doloroso. ¿Necesitas medicina? -negaste de inmediato. No necesitabas nada. Tenías que admitir que el que se preocupara por ti te hacia sentir un poco feliz. —Ichimatsu... ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres hablar?

—No. No tengo nada de que hablar. -

—¿De verdad? Entonces...¿Es incomodo estar cerca de mi? -negaste moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

—Es difícil acostumbrarse a estar cerca de alguien.

—Es cuestión de que te acostumbres. -ella sabia de que hablaba, te preguntabas cuanto tiempo tardo en poder volver a estar cerca de alguien. —Puedes practicar conmigo y así cuando estés cerca de otras mujeres no sera incomodo.

Lo pensaste un poco y al final terminaste recostándote a su lado, con la vista clavada en el techo. Ella parecía concentrada en algo y se mantuvo silenciosa hasta que te levantaste volviendo a ti posición original sentado en la cama.

—Cuarenta segundos, un nuevo record. -dijo con una sonrisa.

—De momento esos segundos me sirven. -susurraste nervioso.

—¿Piensas hacer esto con alguien más? -pregunto curiosa.

—Te la presentare un día de estos. -respondiste, Homura parecía sorprendida, pero por suerte no te pregunto a quien te referías.

—Ichi, ¿Quieres hablar? cariño.

—No, de momento no tengo nada que decir. -Respondiste encogiéndote de hombros, sabías que quería sacar el tema de Hanako y tú preferías la soledad de tú habitación para llorar y culparte por lo que le había pasado. De esa forma evitabas tener a alguien tratando de confortarte diciéndote que no era tú culpa; no necesitabas de eso,sabías en el fondo que tenías la culpa de su destino. Sí ella no te hubiera conocido,sí no hubiera tratado de ser tú amiga; ella no habría estado cerca de ti en ese momento. Ella seguiría con vida. Tú grandiosa suerte para siempre arruinar todo te golpeaba en la cara a penas te sentías confiado, al final tenías que vivir con el remordimiento de arruinar y destruir a todos las personas buenas que se te acercaban.

Eras una basura en medio de un campo verde, sabías que con tú sola presencia todo podría pudrirse y venirse abajo.

Eso te hacia recordar las palabras de tú abuela materna,una tonta vieja que nunca te quiso. Para ella tú siempre habías sido el bastardo que arruino la vida de su única hija. Quizá era así desde que naciste,quizás tú destino era estar sólo. El miedo de hacerle daño a Homura regreso, te levantaste de un salto de la cama.

—Tengo que irme, hablamos después. -fue lo único que dijiste mientras caminabas hacia la puerta. Escuchaste un "Está bien, descansa" de parte de Homura. Asentiste saliendo justo cuando Jyushimatsu iba a entrar.

—Ichimatsu. Perdón por asustarte allá. -te dijo en tono de disculpa.

—No hay problema. Buenas noches Jyushi. -le respondiste con una pequeña sonrisa, él te detuvo antes de que te fueras. Con cuidado puso una bandita adhesiva con dibujos de gatitos negros en tú frente y te dio una paleta antes de desearte buenas noches. Te preguntabas por qué ellos te trataban como un niño. Te sentías querido y eso era malo. No querías que algo les pasará debido a ti.

Mientras caminaba por el oscuro pasillo hasta tú habitación alguien te detuvo, tomándote del brazo. Sentiste tú espalda contra la fría pared y lograste ver unas manos ponerse a los lados de tú cuerpo. Estabas aprisionado contra la pared, esos fuertes brazos y esos enigmáticos ojos azules que te miraban desde arriba. Nunca te habías sentido tan pequeño como en ese momento.

—¿Qué quieres? -preguntaste nervioso, tratando a toda costa de no verlo directamente. ¿Acaso no sabía que a las personas tímidas no debían verlas en esa manera? Estaba matándote.

—Ichimatsu. -tú nombre sonaba ajeno con ese profundo tono de voz. —Estoy seguro que alguien, no sé quién, te ha estado envenenando en mi contra. No soy como las personas ajenas a mi gente dicen que soy. Me encantaría que tú te formarás tu propia opinión de mí y no te dejaras influenciar por lo que se dice. Así podrás entender que no soy igual que Osomatsu. -aunque no querías verlo tus ojos terminaron buscando el rostro del mafioso ¿Que clase de expresión tenía cuando usaba ese tono de voz tan serio?

Cuando tus ojos lo encontraron pudiste notar un poco de fragilidad. Karamatsu Matsuno parecía tener un lado humano después de todo. Verlo así te hizo preguntarte ¿Qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos? ¿Qué había hecho que esos dos hermanos se odiaran? ¿Acaso era cierto lo que había dicho Aku? Querías preguntar y al mismo tiempo no querías saber algunas respuestas.

—¿Acaso hice algo que Osomatsu te hizo? -pregunto Karamatsu sacándote de tus cavilaciones. Negaste, él aún parecía preocupado por lo que le dijiste en el auto, lo de es igual e Osomatsu.

—Tienen el mismo rostro. -dijiste sólo por decir algo, Karamatsu bufo.

—Bueno eso no se puede cambiar, así nacimos. En eso sí,aunque duela... Somos iguales.

Pero aún sí tú habías sido él que lo había dicho tenías que admitir que eran diferentes también, había algo en Karamatsu que lo hacia muy diferente a Osomatsu con tan sólo poner atención. Debían ser sus ojos color zafiro, esas muecas de galantería que hacia al hablar, el tono de su voz y su forma de ser tan dolorosa. Todas ellas te hacían diferenciarlos.

—Está bien. -susurraste como respuesta a su petición de conocerlo por ti mismo. Aún así tendrías un poco de cautela.

—¿De verdad? -parecía alegre al preguntarlo,asentiste. —Grandioso. Entonces nos vemos a primera hora mañana, para que aprendas más de mí. Tengo que admitir que también quiero saber sobre ti. -admitió, retiro sus manos de tus costados. —Para que entiendas mejor algunas cosas tendremos que buscar algo de el pasado. Vamos a Funland. Prepárate,Ichimatsu.

Resultó que cuando decía a primera hora, literalmente hablaba de primera hora. Era la una en punto de la mañana cuando Karamatsu tocó a tú puerta. No habías dormido casi nada, una pesadilla donde aparecía Hanako muriendo en tus brazos te mantuvo despierto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntaste al ver al mafioso en tú puerta.

—Te dije que a primera hora. ¿ya estas listo? -pregunto colándose dentro de la habitación y sentándose en la cama.

—Demonios Kusomatsu. Espera. -gruñiste cambiándote de manera apresurada de ropa. Estaba oscuro así que no te preocupaba que Karamatsu pudiera ver tú cuerpo lleno de cicatrices. Aún así te ponía algo nervioso su intensa mirada sobre ti.

—Ya,estoy listo. -dijiste cerrando tú chaqueta gris, tenías una sudadera morada debajo. Unos jeans oscuros y tus guantes negros.

—¿Y tú arma? -pregunto el mafioso. Negaste levantando los hombros ligeramente. —Te daré una cuando lleguemos. -dijo levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia la puerta.

—De acuerdo. -fuiste detrás de él. Al parecer sólo iban ustedes dos. Esperabas no encontrar demasiados problemas.

* * *

.

.

* * *

No lograste ver el camino que recorrieron para llegar a ese lugar, te la pasaste con los parpados apretados luchando con tu voluntad de alejarte de el mafioso, porque si en ese momento te alejabas te caerías de la motocicleta. Odiabas viajar en motocicleta ya que eso te obligaba a ir cerca de alguien ( y con lo mucho que odiabas el contacto físico era una tortura).

Lo importante era que habían llegado sin contratiempos a el parque de diversiones. Eran al rededor de las tres de la mañana cuando saltaste de esa motocicleta para alejarte de Karamatsu, escuchaste su risa a tus espaldas y que susurraba un "You´re so cute". Te daban ganas de golpearlo... te contuviste.

—Así que aquí estamos. Funland, había uno de estos en Nueva Orleans. Ali viví un tiempo, es un dato importante sobre mi. -arrugaste las cejas. —Vamos. -hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que lo siguieras y fuiste detrás de él.

Entraron haciendo rechinar las oxidadas puertas giratorias, el lugar abandonado y oscuro tenia un aire tétrico. Te paraste frente a un viejo letrero que tenia un mapa de el parque, marcando el "usted esta aquí" con un punto señalando la entrada. El lugar era demasiado grande para saber por donde empezar. Mientras veías los nombres de las atracciones Karamatsu se acerco.

—Este lugar es demasiado grande, deberíamos separarnos. Tú recorre este lado de el parque y yo este. -señalo algunas atracciones, él había decidido ir a la casa de los espejos. —¿Alguna queja?

—Si esto es una emboscada... ¿No seria mejor si me mantengo contigo? Para protegerte... -te encogiste de hombros, en realidad querías ir a esa casa de espejos, querías ver que había allí. Karamatsu sonrió y se acomodo el cabello hacia atrás.

—Ichimatsu, yo se cuidarme solo. -dijo mientras te daba un arma. Waa, hasta sus armas eran brillantes y dolorosas como él. Tomaste en tus manos a la beretta 9mm cromada y le pusiste en silenciador que te entregaba el mafioso. Si venia tan preparado era obvio que iba haber problemas. Guardaste el arma y caminaste hacia el lado de el parque te tocaba sin saber que buscar realmente, Karamatsu te llamo antes de que te alejaras y cuando te giraste lanzo algo hacia ti. Atrapaste el objeto antes de que cayera al suelo, era un a linterna.

—Cuidado con los fantasmas. -te dedico una sonrisa encantadora antes de irse. Continuaste tu camino,no era como le tuvieras miedo a los fantasmas, tus años de vivir con Osomatsu te hacían saber que se le debía tener más miedo a los vivos...Y que los peores fantasmas estaban dentro de uno mismo, torturándolo.

Más adelante te encontraste con otro de esos letreros informativos. Te acercaste para ver en que punto del parque estabas, pero había algo raro... el punto de "usted esta aquí" señalaba una atracción que estaba cerca de la casa de los espejos, pero eso no era posible ya que Karamatsu iba hacia ese lugar. Un poco confundido y sin saber hacia donde ir terminaste frente a la vieja construcción que decía ser la casa d los espejos.

El mapa desde un inicio estaba mal. Te preguntabas si eso era obra de Aku.

A paso lento entraste al lugar, la madera de el suelo crujía con cada paso que dabas dentro, La mayoría de los espejos estaban cubiertos por una gran capa de suciedad acumulada por los años. Ni siquiera reflejaban la luz de la linterna con la que te estabas guiando, continuaste caminando hasta que la luz regreso a ti. Había un espejo que no estaba tan sucio como los otros.

—Deberías verte en los espejos de Funland... -susurraste lo que Aku te había dicho había un pequeño agujero a la altura de tu cintura. No tuviste que pensar mucho cuando introdujiste la llave que te habían dado, entraba perfecto y el sonido de algo abrirse al girarla te hacia saber... estabas en el lugar correcto.

 **[}-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

La habitación detrás de el espejo tenia un olor a horrible, había algunas marcas de sangre en el suelo y las paredes, una vieja cama llena de polvo en la esquina de la habitación, una silla con clavos oxidados al lado de la cama, una vieja mesa llena de suciedad y sangre seca. Todo parecía llevar años sin ser tocado, excepto por algunas cosas que estaban en una esquina de la habitación.

Te acercaste para ver de cerca lo que había en el suelo. Eran algunas cintas y una vieja cámara de vídeo. Alguien las había puesto allí a propósito. ¿Que contenían?

Te pusiste de cuclillas, dejaste la linterna en el suelo y tomaste la cámara, parecía tener una cinta dentro. Otras cuatro cintas estaban en el suelo frente a tus pies. Apretando algunos botones hiciste reproducir la grabación.

La pantalla mostraba a un niño que no debía de tener más de 10 años de grueso cabello negro sentado sobre sus rodillas en el suelo sucio, su cuerpo lleno de moretones y al parecer también algunos cortes, temblaba como una hoja. Llevaba puesto solo un saco a cuadros demasiado grande para pertenecer le. De pronto un hombre se le acerco y el temblor de el niño, se intensifico.

 _"Osomatsu, ¿que te dije que era lo que tenias que hacer para que esto terminara más rápido?"_

 _"T-te.. te amo Tougou. N-no voy a dejarte nunca" -la voz de el niño se quebró en ese momento. la cinta parecía haber sido cortada allí, la imagen regresaba con el chico sentado en una silla de madera. Un hombre que a penas se movía estaba a los pies de el joven Osomatsu "Por favor basta..."_

 _"¿Por qué? solo te estoy enseñando la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. Tú eres mio y sabes lo que le hago a los que tratan de quitarme lo que es mio?" -el hombre que al parecer era Tougou abrazaba por los hombros a un tembloroso Osomatsu, en sus manos un afilado cuchillo que movía con habilidad._

 _"Tú los matas." -susurro como respuesta el joven Osomatsu._

 _"Así es. Por eso estoy enseñándote como se hacen las cosas. Tu madre esta lejos buscando al amor de su vida para traerlo aquí y ¿sabes que pasara? -osomatsu negó. -Traerán a otro mocoso igual que tu y estoy seguro que tratara de quitarte todo lo que tienes. ¿Eso quieres?" "¡Entonces deja de lloriquear y hazlo!" -Tougou le puso el cuchillo en las manos y lo empujo hacia el hombre en el suelo._

 _"No... yo no..." -Osomatsu soltó el cuchillo y se cubrió el rostro._

 _"Si no lo matas voy a hacerle mucho, mucho daño a él" -Tougou señalo a un lugar que no alcanzaba a ser visto con la cámara, no hubo reacción alguna de Osomatsu. El mayor suspiro tomo el cuchillo yendo hacia lo que antes había señalado. Se escucho un grito desgarrador. Osomatsu dejo de cubrirse el rostro levantándose a tropezones de su lugar_

 _"Choroma..."_

Y la cámara dejo de funcionar. Esto no podía estar pasando. Golpeaste un par de veces el antiguo aparato y el compartimento de la cinta se abrió, sacaste el vídeo y metiste otro, entonces sentiste una mano en tu hombro.

—¿Qué es eso? -te pusiste de pie de un salto ocultando la cámara en tu espalda. Karamatsu te veía fijamente. —Ichimatsu, creo que el mapa estaba mal. -comento riendo bajito. —¿Qué encontraste?

—Una vieja vídeo cámara. -respondiste mostrando le el aparato. —Pero al parecer no funciona.

—¿Puedo verla? -pregunto prácticamente quitandola de tus manos. Asentiste acomodando tu ropa antes de tomar tu linterna.

—Al parecer tenemos una vídeo cámara y cuatro vídeos. Me quedare con las cintas, si no te molesta.

—¿Puedo quedarme con la cámara? -preguntaste yendo detrás de el mayor. Karamatsu asintió, pero en ese momento un sonido de disparo y algo rompiéndose hizo eco en la casa de los espejos. Demonios, le habían dado a la cámara. Empujaste a Matsuno hacia un lado y te moviste sigiloso hasta quien había disparado. El silenciador ayudaba de mucho cuando querías volar los sesos de un tipo sin alertar a sus compañeros.

Karamatsu no mentía cuando decía que se podía cuidar solo, su decisiones y sus tiros eran certeros, además de que se mantenía tranquilo a la hora de enfrentarse a una emboscada. Bajo sus ordenes lograron librarse de sus enemigos haciendo que los cobardes que quedaban huyeran. Ahora entendías porque le tenían tanto miedo a Karamatsu Matsuno, él podía ser más peligroso que Osomatsu.

Mientras Karamatsu llamaba por teléfono a alguien para que fuera por ellos tu estabas revisando a los atacantes que habían tenido la mala suerte de ser blancos fáciles para el mafioso, uno de ellos aun estaba vivo cuando te le acercaste. Fue grande tu sorpresa al darte cuenta de que se trataba de uno de tus ex compañeros, el mismo que te había dado una pistola vacía cuando te mando tras Karamatsu.

—Así que aun estas vivo, ¿eh mocoso? Eres más difícil de matar que una cucaracha... -te pusiste de cuclillas frente a él.

—¿Por qué estaban aquí?

—El jefe quería esos vídeos, antes que ... -empezó a toser de manera estrepitosa. —Como sea, preocúpate por ti mocoso, mis hombre te vieron y le informaran al jefe que estas con vida. ¿cuanto tiempo crees que tarde en ir tras tu bailarina favorita? Estoy seguro que mis compañeros disfrutaran mucho de ese cuerpo. -comenzó a reír y su risa se detuvo cuando pusiste la punta de el arma en su boca y jalaste el gatillo.

—Demonios... -trataste de controlar tu respiración, no tenias que verte afectado por sus palabras. Aunque estabas preocupado.

—¿Estas bien? -pregunto Karamatsu acercándose a ti. Dijiste "si" con un movimiento de la cabeza. —He llamado a Hatabou, esta viniendo para hacer la limpieza de estos chicos. También alguien viene por nosotros, en un auto esta vez. -agradecías que al menos no ibas a tener que subir de nuevo a esa motocicleta.

* * *

Tuvieron que esperar un rato y mientras lo hacían Karamatsu sugirió subir al puesto de vigilancia. El lugar era alto y ya que no tenia techo podías ver como el cielo se iba aclarando con el paso de los minutos. Karamatsu se acostó viendo hacia el cielo y dio unas palmaditas a su lado para que hicieras lo mismo. Te acostaste lo más alejado posible, aunque el lugar era pequeño y estabas a centímetros de el mayor.

—Me gusta ver el cielo tranquilo. ¿ a ti no? -empezó a hablar Karamatsu. —Cuando era pequeño mi padre siempre se acostaba conmigo en el techo de nuestra casa y veíamos como el cielo iba cambiando de color. Transmitía una sensacion de tranquilidad. Ya que esto tardara un poco...Háblame de ti.

—No hay mucho que debas saber de mi. No recuerdo mucho de mi vida antes de trabajar para Osomatsu y nunca he hecho nada diferente... Me gustan los gatos.

—Jaja te gustan los gatos, eso es un avance. A mi también me gustan los gatos, cuando era pequeño tenia uno que se llamaba "Señor zapatos brillantes", junto con mi mejor amigo Luis íbamos a todas partes hasta que mi gato mato a mi amigo. Dicho sea de paso que mi mejor amigo era un globo con una carita feliz.

—Jajaja. -te cubriste la boca ¿acababas de...?

—Es la primera vez que te escucho reír. -pudiste ver a Karamatsu dándote una sonrisa sincera y desviaste la mirada. —Vamos, pregunta lo que quieras, yo te responderé.

Lo pensaste un poco, había algunas cosas que querías saber pero lo único que salio te tus labios fue

—¿Por qué Osomatsu y tú se odian? -Karamatsu suspiro antes de responder.

—Cuando yo era pequeño viví en Nueva Orleans con mi padre. Hasta los diez años creí que era hijo único, pero no era así. Muchas cosas pasaron y mi padre y yo terminamos viniendo a japón. Entonces me entere que tenia una familia aquí, un hermano mayor, un hermano menor y una madre. No me gustaba, en Nueva Orleans quería ser un cantante de neo-swing cuando fuera mayor y aquí mi vida se limitaba a tomar parte de el apellido Matsuno. Ya que no tenia opción trate de al menos ser un buen hermano, pero era difícil ellos no me querían, no me aceptaban.

—¿Y por eso ustedes se distanciaron...? -Karamatsu negó. —¿Entonces que paso?- El mayor se giro quedando sobre ti. Una rodilla a cada lado de tu cuerpo no te estaba tocando, pero la posición te ponía nervioso, más aun cuando empezó a quitarse la camisa. Sentías un poco de calor en tu rostro cuando desviaste la mirada. Karamatsu dejo su saco y su camisa a un lado, tomo tu mano derecha llamando así tu atención. Te obligaste a verlo, querías salir huyendo de nuevo.

—Cuando cumplí 13 Osomatsu trato de matarme. De manera cobarde me ataco por la espalda. -Se inclino un poco hacia tu, podías sentir su respiración tranquila sobre ti. Dirigió tu mano a su espalda, tus dedos tocaron algo que parecía una cicatriz abultada. —Un segundo ataque vino tres semanas después. -Mientras hablaba dirigió tu mano hacia su cadera derecha, allí había otra cicatriz. —Fue un cobarde de nuevo al atacarme mientras estaba en coma, mi padre me salvo de él. Y por esa razón Osomatsu siempre lo odio... -a penas soltó tu mano y se alejo te pusiste de pie y te aferraste a la barandilla que rodeaba el observador. Karamatsu se puso la camisa antes de ir a tu lado.

—Al principio yo no entendía porque me odiaba tanto. Creo que él pensó que yo le iba a robar lo que era suyo. -dijo mientras se cerraba la camisa, recordaste lo que habías visto en el vídeo. Tougou le había enseñado a Osomatsu que debía matar a quien tratara de quitarle lo que es suyo. Karamatsu continuo hablando. —Aprendí una buena lección de ello, y es que nunca terminas de conocer a alguien. Hermanos que comieron en mi mesa, durmieron bajo mi techo y aun así me traicionaron. En otro mundo yo hubiera dado todo por mis hermanos aun si no me hubieran tratado bien, pero este mundo no es ese mundo y la manera en la que soy ahora es como me enseño este mundo corrupto. C'est la vie.

Querías decirle algo pero no tenias idea de que decir. Todos tenían cicatrices que marcaban su forma de ser. y Karamatsu no era la excepción.

Después de eso llegaron por ustedes, ni siquiera querías saber que iba a hacer Hatabou con los cuerpos. Solo te metiste al primer auto que te llevara de regreso. Karamatsu se sentó a tu lado, esta vez no dijo nada y se mantuvo viendo por la ventana.

Cuando llegaron bajaste de el auto sin mucha prisa.

—Mañana... -Karamatsu hablo cuando bajabas de el auto, te giraste para verlo. —Ven a una cena elegante conmigo. Jyushimatsu lo haría normalmente, pero prefiero que este con su esposa en estos momentos.

—Iré a conseguirme un traje. -tenias que ver a Atsushi pronto.

—Iré contigo. -bajo tras de ti, pero uno de sus hombres se le acerco para hablarle de un nuevo cargamento. —Lo siento Ichimatsu, la próxima vez te acompañare.

Asentiste antes e alejarte, era mejor para ti si Karamatsu no iba contigo. Al llegar a la tienda de Mr. Pinstripe Suit, él parecía estar discutiendo con el pelirosa.

—¿Tú que haces demonios aquí? -te cuestiono un molesto Todomatsu.

—Que "demonios" te importa. -gruñiste. —Vengo a hablar con Atsushi... a solas.

—Si nos permites Todomatsu. -el chico le lanzo una mirada incrédula al castaño, tal parece que no creía que te fuera a dar prioridad. Pero Atsushi se veía cansado e irritado, seguro llevaban peleando un lago rato. si las miradas mataran seguro que el de cabello rosa ya te hubiera matado allí mismo.

salio de la tienda refunfuñando y Atsushi puso el seguro a la puerta.

—¿Que puedo hacer por ti? Ichimatsu. -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Necesito tu ayuda... para algo. -respondiste viendo ligeramente hacia la puerta. Atsushi entendió la señal y te llevo a los probadores.

—¿Que es? -pregunto una vez que se aseguro que todo estuviera cerrado. Buscaste entre tu ropa.

—Necesito... ver lo que hay en esta cinta. -se la entregaste.

—Tomara un tiempo encontrar un aparato que pueda reproducirla. ¿Donde la conseguiste?

—Es un secreto.

Karamatsu era bueno leyendo los labios pero tu eras rápido con los dedos. Alguien debería recordar eso.

—Por cierto. Tengo un mensaje de ella.

Esperabas que no fuera algo malo. Aunque sabiendo de tu suerte seguro que así era.

* * *

En este capitulo aparece Akumatsu y Kamimatsu. -los shipea por alguna extraña razón.-

Descubrimos un poco de el pasado de Osomatsu y Karamatsu. ~~

Quería decirles que hice un dibujo de Tougou y Osomatsu, pueden encontrarlo en mi Deviantart que es Teddy-freddy.

Espero que les guste y nos vemos en... un día de estos XD

Saludos~


	7. Chapter 7

Save my soul.

Hola. ¿Como están? Espero que bien, quería informarles queme hicieron un fic por mi cumpleaños. Es muy lindo se llama "El día que el tiempo se detuvo" Y lo escribió AutorDesconocido, de verdad esta genial, vayan a leerlo 0 es Osochoro. *kokoro* Muchas gracias.

Tambien gracias a quienes comentaron el capitulo anterior.

Gracias:Reki Zen, xxXkmiXxx , Sushimatsu , Dark Amy-chan, LaV3nus6 , hitomi79 , Bloody Renan, merry kirkland, Karinio, I-Love-801 , AutorDesconocido, Seiiza, KamonKaze , Sheren Bhm, Matrix, Mask Jack Palacios, Mara Jess Vale y Loyalni

 **Sobre este capitulo.** Cuando empece la historia por influencia de la canción de Save my soul, también había visto ese dia Scarface, el padrino y Gangster Americano. En mis notas de este fic apunte a personajes Italianos interactuando con Ichimatsu y a Ichi hablando en italiano. XD entonces este capitulo tiene eso.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 _ **Save my soul.**_

 **VI. -Cui niente sa, di niente dubita.**

Respiraste con profundidad, el olor de su perfume te embriagaba los sentidos. Su piel blanca era suave y se erizaba ligeramente bajo tus manos desnudas, pasaste la yemas de tus dedos por su espalda, la punta de tu nariz siguió su clavícula derecha.

Podías sentir sus dedos delgados y largos meterse entre tú cabello, atrajo su cabeza hacia su pecho abrazándote con fuerza. Su cintura era tan delgada que podías rodear la fácilmente.

¿En que momento te volviste más grande que ella?

Te lo preguntaste mientras tus segundos de tolerancia se terminaban. Lo menos brusco que pudiste ser la alejaste antes de moverte por la habitación, te sentías ansioso. Se sentía incorrecto abrazarla de ese modo. Ella era una de las personas que no querías ensuciar. Buscaste tus guantes y los pusiste rápidamente antes de comenzar a rascar con fuerza todos esos lugares que habían tenido contacto con la suave piel ajena.

—Lo siento, es mi limite.

—Está bien. -susurro, la viste acomodar un mechón de su largo cabello detrás de su oreja. —Hace mucho que no te me acercabas así que estoy contenta.

—Estoy contento de estar aquí... - comenzaste a retroceder hasta que tú espalda tocó la pared.

Cuando estuviste lo más alejado posible de ella te quedaste viéndola fijamente, su largo cabello azabache llegaba hasta su cadera, en ese momento llevaba puesta una falda demasiada corta que dejaba ver sus largas y torneadas piernas, su top de color violeta cubría perfectamente sus pechos. Sus ojos era iguales a los tuyos, en cuanto color, pero había algo que te resultaba incluso atractivo en ellos, quizás era su mirada cansada o la forma en la que te miraban. Era hermosa, era la mujer más hermosa que conocías (después estaba Homura). Al notar que la estabas viendo te sonrió, a pesar de que siempre se veía inexpresiva podía sonreír de manera encantadora cuando te veía. Algo que tú no podías hacer con facilidad.

—Debo confesar que, cuando le pedí a Atsushi que te diera el mensaje pensé que se quedaría solo en eso... un mensaje. No pensé que te dejaría venir. -confeso manteniendo la sonrisa, dio unos golpecitos en la cama señal de que quería que te sentaras junto a ella.

—¿Por qué no? -preguntaste acercándote a la cama, aunque era cierto que Atsushi había intentado persuadirte para que no fueras, no se lo mencionaste.

—Porqué él es demasiado celoso con los que se te acercan, incluso conmigo. -cruzo sus piernas y recargo su codo sobre su rodilla, después recargo el mentón en la palma de su mano y se te quedo viendo. —El amor y los celos nunca son buenos juntos.

—Para tu información, Ichiko. Atsushi y yo ya no estamos juntos, somos solo amigos ahora. -la chica enarco las cejas en una mueca de sorpresa, mas su sonrisa no desapareció.

—¿Qué paso?

—Regreso a Italia y no sabia que vivía aquí otra vez...hasta hace unos meses. Ahora esta comprometido con un chico el cual estoy seguro intentara matarme un día de estos. -te dejaste caer sobre la cama, de inmediato sentiste las manos de Ichiko sobre tus hombros y su peso extra cuando se sentó sobre tu torso.

—Dejando de lado tu desastrosa vida amorosa, tengo algo que decirte sobre eso. -te quedaste viendo su rostro, parecía estarse debatiendo entre decirte o no algo ¿Que era? Acomodaste su cabello largo detrás de sus hombros.— No, olvídalo. Otro día te hablare de ell... él.

—Esta bien. -era obvio que iba a decir "ella" pero no mencionaste nada. Luchando contra tus ganas de sacártela de encima te aferraste con fuerza a las sabanas debajo. —¿Entonces?

—Lo que quería decirte. Están vendiendo su casa. -una sonrisa aun más amplia dibujo su rostro, cubrió sus labios unos segundos con las puntas de sus dedos. —Tengo un cliente que trabaja en un banco, él podría ayudarme a conseguir un préstamo para comprarla. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gustaría que viviéramos juntos?

—Me encantaría. -respondiste sin dudarlo, aunque había algunos inconvenientes. —Ichiko yo...

Unos fuertes golpes interrumpieron lo que ibas a decir, desde afuera de la puerta se escucho la voz de la encargada de el lugar que gritaba "Ya paso una hora, Ichiko" . El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, sobre todo porque habías tardado varios minutos en poder acercarte a ella.

Ichiko se levanto de la cama jalandote fuera de ella también, después desordeno un poco más tu cabello, desabrocho tu camisa y el cinturón, te limitaste a verla divertido mientras lo hacia.

Caminaron hacia la puerta de la habitación. Antes de abrir la puerta le entregaste un fajo de billetes, la chica abrió los ojos como platos al ver la cantidad.

—Le vendí algo importante a alguien. -dijiste, en realidad Atsushi te había "pagado" por quedarse con el vídeo una vez que tu lo vieras, debía ser importante su contenido como para pagarte una cantidad exorbitante. —Así que toma, has lo que quieras con esto.

—Te lo voy a pagar. -dijo de inmediato aun sin tomar el dinero, lo pusiste en sus manos.

—No es necesario. Hazme un favor y no te acerques a la gente de Osomatsu. Ellos son enemigos ahora. -asintió, te tomaste unos segundos para ver esos ojos violetas iguales a los tuyos. Acomodaste su cabello detrás de sus orejas y ella se acerco dándote un casto beso en los labios.

—Te amo... solo quería que lo supieras.

—También te amo... -te sentías un poco culpable de que tus palabras no tenían el mismo sentimiento que las de ella.

—Ahora sal y finge que te di el mejor sexo de toda tu vida. -dijo dándote unas palmaditas en el pecho, arrugaste las cejas conteniendo un "ugh que asco".

—¿Acaso quieres que te traiga clientes?

—No, ya no hago eso. Ahora soy solo una mesera y una bailarina... solo lo hago contigo porque eres especial. -te dio un golpecito en la frente antes de abrir la puerta y alejarse. Saliste de el lugar acomodándote la ropa, te pareció que había una persona en traje violeta observándote desde el otro lado de la calle. Preferiste no darle importancia.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Al día siguiente por la mañana tomaste un largo baño de agua caliente, habías tenido una pesadilla horrible que no te había dejado dormir. En tu sueño habías visto a Hanako, ella llevaba puesto un largo y esponjoso vestido de novia estilo princesa, un largo velo con flores azules adornaba su cabeza.

Te dedico una sonrisa enorme, corrió hasta tus brazos y escondió su rostro en tu pecho mientras decía. "Estoy tan feliz, Ichimatsu. Hoy me convertiré en la esposa de Chibita"

"Hacen bonita pareja..." -susurraste abrazándola, en ese momento ella levanto el rostro. Ya no sonreía y sus ojos se veían apagados, de la comisura de sus labios empezó a caer una fina hilera de sangre.

"¿Entonces porqué no me salvaste?" -y frente a tus ojos el vestido blanco de la chica se teñía rápidamente de rojo mientras caía al suelo.

"No, no, no por favor" -tratabas de detener el sangrado, pero solo podías ver como poco a poco se le iba la vida sin que pudieras hacer nada. Y normalmente allí terminaba tu pesadilla, pero esta vez duro uno poco más. Una vez que Hanako dejaba de respirar y tus manos se teñían de rojo con su sangre todo a tu alrededor se puso negro, el suelo de madera gastada te era tan familiar, pero no recordabas exactamente de que lugar. Hasta tus oídos llegaba un sonido extraño, como el de una cuerda raspando contra un árbol, con algo de miedo levantaste la mirada que habías mantenido en el suelo hasta ese entonces y entonces la viste. En un árbol frente a una vieja casa, una mujer yacía muerta colgada de un árbol, su cabello negro, su piel pálida y esos ojos iguales a los tuyos... te despertaste de golpe.

Ver a Ichiko en tus sueños te hizo preocuparte, ¿Que tal si ese hombre que te había estado observando la noche anterior le informaba a Osomatsu que seguías con vida? Eso si sus hombres no lo habían hecho ya. Golpeaste la pared de la ducha con frustración, de nada serviría haber ocultado a Ichiko si ahora la encontraban debido a ti. Te quedaste debajo de el agua hasta que tu piel se puso roja, era tu manera de reprimenda por ser tan idiota.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Cuando fuiste a la cocina te encontraste con Hatabou y Karamatsu, ambos parecían serios hablando de quien sabe que cosa, te diste media vuelta para irte pero la voz de Karamatsu llamándote hizo que te detuvieras.

—Ichimatsu, buenos días. Acompáñanos por favor. -caminaste hasta donde estaban sentados, la mesa estaba hecha para unas diez personas, Karamatsu estaba en la cabecera y Hatabou sentado a su izquierda. El hombre de ojos azules se dio unos golpecitos en las piernas. —Puedes sentarte aquí si quieres. -te dijo con una sonrisa. te preguntaste si sus "si quieres" eran como los de Osomatsu que significaban "hazlo o te va a ir muy mal". Te sentaste donde el mafioso te había indicado, de inmediato lo escuchaste reír bajito.

—Era broma, Ichimatsu. -trataste de levantarte de inmediato, pero Karamatsu rodeo tu cintura con sus brazos y te atrajo de regreso. —No, quédate así...Así esta bien. -te susurro al oído, te encogiste de hombros mientras ponías las manos sobre la mesa. Podías sentir tus mejillas calientes...Ahora tenías más ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

Hatabou los observaba fijamente, realmente no sabias si la expresión que estaba poniendo era rara o siempre estaba así. Miraste a tu alrededor, todo parecía muy vacío a pesar de que era hora de el desayuno.

—¿Donde esta Chibita? -preguntaste en un susurro.

—Justo de eso estaba hablando con Hatabou, Chibita su fue. Dijo que este lugar le daba demasiados recuerdo.. que no podía soportarlo. -Karamatsu dio un gran suspiro contra tu nuca, su aliento caliente hizo que tu piel se erizara. Te mantuviste cabizbajo. —Estaba pensando en contratar a alguien un cocinero que provea de alimento a mi gente. ¿Que piensas? ¿conoces a alguien? -negaste justo cuando Hatabou se ofrecía a hacerlo. —No,no. Es que nadie podría comer tu comida.. es super deliciosa y nadie podría tolerar comerla. -era una manera extraña de rechazarlo, después de todo dudabas que fuera a decirle que nadie quería arriesgarse a comer algo que posiblemente estuviera hecho con carne humana.

Esos rumores sobre Hatabou eran tan fuerte que ya lo tomabas por un hecho.

—¡Tienes razón jo! -animado agito sus brazos. —¡Buscare a alguien para ti jefe! ¡Déjamelo a mi, jefe!

Y dicho eso se levanto de un salto de la silla y salio a toda prisa de el lugar. Te quedaste en silencio, aun no apartabas la mirada de la mesa y Karamatsu no parecía tener deseos de dejarte ir, sus brazos te sujetaban un poco más cerca cuando fueron dejados solos.

—¿Has estado comiendo bien? -pregunto Karamatsu de pronto. —Estas más delgado de lo que recordaba.

—Esta camisa me quedaba enorme desde siempre -respondiste, pero no era solo la camisa, en realidad si estabas más delgado al no haber comido adecuadamente en las ultimas semanas. No tenias mucho animo para comer y siempre terminabas perdiendo el apetito por alguna cosa u otra.

—Te tendré que comprar ropa nueva entonces. Hablando de eso.. ¿saliste anoche?

—Fui a donde Atsushi...

—¿Solo eso? -pregunto asomando la cara por encima de tu hombro, el ver sus ojos azules de tan cerca te hizo querer levantarte, sin embargo no te soltó. Asentiste con fuerza. —Ya veo...

No parecía muy convencido. ¿Acaso alguien le había dicho de tu otra salida? Esperabas que no, él no tenia que enterarse sobre Ichiko. Tus dedos se movieron dándole golpecitos a la mesa. Tenias que hablar de algo, cualquier cosa estaría bien, pero había solo algo que te daba vueltas pro la cabeza.

—¿Entonces Chibita se fue porque sabe que fue mí culpa lo de Hanako...?

—No, no fue tu culpa Ichimatsu. Nadie podría saber que eso iba a pasar, Chibita lo sabe mejor que nadie y él no te culpa. Es solo que como te dije, este lugar le daba demasiados recuerdos... y no podía soportarlos. Las personas suelen huir de los lugares en los que tienen sus memorias, a veces es mejor una retirada que aprender a vivir con ello.

—Hablas como si lo hubieras hecho. -dijiste volteando el rostro hacia el mayor, ahora era él quien huía de tu mirada. —¿Dejaste algo en Nueva Orleans? -Karamatsu suspiro largo, quizás era tu imaginación pero se veía algo melancólico.

—Si, lo hice. -respondió de inmediato. Una de sus manos busco la tuya metiendo sus dedos entre los tuyos. —Deje todo lo que tenia para venir aquí, pero antes ya me había dejado alguien. Solo lo que se quedo allá puede salvar mi alma...¿Tú has dejado algún lugar?

Vagamente recordabas una vieja casa, pinturas abandonadas y un árbol frondoso cerca de la ventana, solo eso, no recordabas nada más o algo que te atara a ese lugar.

—No lo sé... -respondiste, ciertamente tu cabeza era un desastre.

—¡Ichimatsu! -Jyushimatsu te llamo desde la entrada, lo mas rápido que te fue posible te quitaste las manos de el mafioso de encima y te levantaste alejándote de él. Con una gran sonrisa el de sudadera amarilla se acerco a ti. —Mr Pinstripe Suit te trae un paquete. ¡Esta en la entrada!

—Gracias Jyushi, iré ahora mismo. -respondiste con nerviosismo.

—Debe ser el traje para esta noche, nos vemos para la cena. -dijo Karamatsu dándote un guiño. Asentiste ligeramente y caminaste rápidamente hacia la salida. Alcanzaste a escuchar un "¿Que estabas haciendo?" en un tono severo, sin embargo esa voz no era de Karamatsu.

Lograste ver la cabellera castaña de Atsushi desde la distancia, apresuraste el paso para llegar a él viendo por unos segundos una cabellera rosada que te vigilaba desde uno de los pasillos.

—Atsushi.

—Cia... Digo, Hola. -se tallo el entrecejo con frustración. —Logre terminar los ajustes temprano.

—Tienes una ojeras enormes. ¿Te quedaste trabajando en esto tan tarde? -Atsushi asintió antes de entregarte el traje.

—Tenia que terminarlo pronto, después de todo es para ti.

—¿Qué te pasa? -preguntaste sin rodeos, estaba claro para ti que algo le molestaba y ahogaba sus frustraciones en el trabajo.

—Ugh...una tormenta se avecina -gruño con frustración. —Ya lo sabrás, estoy seguro que Karamatsu te informara de ello pronto. Tengo que irme, nos vemos cuando la tormenta termine.

—Esta bien. Ciao Atsushi~ -el castaño arrugo ligeramente las cejas, pero te dedico una sonrisa antes de irse. Estabas regresando a tu habitación cuando sentiste tu espalda estamparse contra la pared, un cuchillo se clavo con fuerza en la pared cerca de tu cuello. Se trataba de el chico de cabellera rosa que te veía con furia.

—Aléjate de Atsushi ¿entendiste?

—¿Y si no quiero? -preguntaste sosteniéndole la mirada, él no te intimidaba aun si parecía ser peligroso.

—Te convertiré en carne fresca para Hatabou... -amenazo clavando con fuerza otro cuchillo más cerca de tu cuello. —La próxima vez no voy a fallar. -dibujaste una sonrisa burlona en tus labios, esto pareció hacerlo enojar aun más. —Te crees mucho ¿no?. Solo porque de momento eres el protegido de Karamatsu, pues déjame decirte que eso se acabara, cuando obtenga lo que quiere de ti te dejara en el abandono como la basura que eres.

—¿Lo dices porque eso te paso a ti? -Todomatsu te lanzo una mirada severa antes de sonreír.

—Disfruta tu inmunidad. -dijo haciendo una expresión que demostraba inocencia. —Porque cuando dejes de ser su protegido yo mismo voy a matarte.

¿Por qué todos pensaban que era el protegido de Karamatsu? Era claro que para él solo eras una carnada.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Resulto que la cena con Karamatsu era solo eso, una cena. No había nadie en esa mesa más que los dos y eso te ponía nervioso. El lugar parecía ser bastante caro y el menú estaba en francés así que no entendías nada. Karamatsu ordeno por ambos.

Te removiste un poco en tu asiento, aun no estabas acostumbrado del todo a usar trajes de sastre, esta vez según tenias entendido se trataba de un traje de dos piezas corte ingles, con un pantalon recto color gris oscuro y un saco de color morado (por un momento pensaste que se había equivocado de saco pero resultaba que así era) una camisa de el mismo color que el traje completaba el conjunto, incluso pudiste peinarte el cabello hacia atrás, no querías quedar mal ante los invitados de Karamatsu ... y al final resultaba que era el único invitado en esa cena.

—¿Y tus invitados?

—¿Cuales invitados? -pregunto tomando una copa de vino tinto. —Yo no recuerdo haber dicho nada de ningún invitado.

Mentalmente repasaste la conversación que habían tenido. "Mañana ven conmigo a una cena elegante. Jyushimatsu lo haría normalmente, pero prefiero que este con su esposa en estos momentos". Era lo que había dicho, casi te daban ganas de estampar la frente contra la mesa.

—¿Haces esto a menudo con Jyushimatsu?

—Si, me gusta ir a cenar de vez en cuando con mi mano derecha. Ademas, creo que es una ocasión perfecta para conocerte mejor. Y enseñarte un poco como debes comportarte... por ejemplo, dormir sobre la sopa no esta permitido. -dijo mientras estabas cabeceando, tenias demasiado sueño.. querías irte.

—¿Vas a educarme?

—Así es, dame la pata. -ordeno en tono burlón y lo pateaste por debajo de la mesa. —¡Ouch!

—Tu lo pediste... -Karamatsu rió bajito asintiendo.

—Esto esta bien conmigo Ichimatsu, pero en una semana te presentare a una gente que no toleraría esto. Necesito que te comportes.

—Es que cuando veo tu cara me dan ganas de golpearte. -bromeaste, al parecer poco a poco se te daba mejor. Karamatsu había sonreído más amplio al escucharte.

—Y cuando yo veo tu cara me dan ganas besarte, hasta dejarte sin respiración y terminar posiblemente follando sobre esta mesa.

—¿Y tu quieres educarme? -enarcaste una ceja. —No gracias, tu hermano ya lo hizo. Yo sé comportarme.

La sonrisa de Karamatsu desapareció, estaba claro que no le gustaba que mencionaras a Osomatsu. El resto de la cena le mostraste con acciones como te había enseñado Osomatsu, la postura recta, la forma de sujetar los cubiertos y más que nada el silencio. Un perro solo debía responder cuando su amo se lo ordenaba. Karamatsu se limito a verte fijamente, en silencio. No parecía contento.

El viaje de regreso fue silencioso, no supiste en que momento te habías quedado dormido hasta que tus pesadillas te despertaron, aun estabas en el auto, el saco de Karamatsu cubría tu cuerpo pero se había caído hasta tus piernas cuando te levantaste sobresaltado. Te tomo unos segundos darte cuenta en donde estabas, de inmediato lograste ver a Karamatsu parado en la barandilla de el observador. Saliste de el auto, el ambiente estaba frió a unos grados bajo cero, el cambio de temperatura hacia doler tus huesos. Te acercaste al hombre de ojos azules.

—¿Es hermoso no? La vista desde aquí... -te acercaste para ver, la ciudad parecía una estela de colores muy lejana. A pesar de que hacia frió no querías moverte de ese lugar. Era silencioso y tranquilizador.

—Si... ¿Vienes aquí seguido?

—A veces. Este es mi lugar especial... Ni Jyushimatsu ha venido aquí conmigo. Eres el primero. -no sabias como debías tomarte eso, asentiste sintiéndote agradecido.

—¿Y que vienes a hacer aquí?

—Vengo a pensar. A gritar a veces... A cantar también y a recordar.

—Eres un artista frustrado ¿no?

—Si, te dije que yo quería ser cantante. Espera aquí. -te ordeno antes de correr hacia su auto, regreso medio minuto después con una guitarra, recordabas haberla visto en los asientos traseros. Debías estar muy mal de la cabeza para pensar que guardaba allí un montón de armas. Saco la guitarra acústica y la acomodo antes de señalar hacia ti.

—Un concierto privado para ti. -Dijo con una sonrisa regalándote un guiño antes de empezar a tocar la guitarra. —Esta canción me recuerda a ti. - ¿Por qué? Quisiste preguntar, pero no te dio tiempo. Su profunda voz empezó a cantar como en susurro.

 _ **The world was on fire and no one could save me but you**_

 _ **It's strange what desire will make foolish people do**_

 _ **I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you**_ -canto comenzando a dar pequeños pasos hasta donde estabas, por alguna razón no podías alejar tu mirada de él así que no intentaste retroceder.

 _ **No, I want to fall in love**_

 _ **(this world is only gonna break your heart)**_

 _ **No, I want to fall in love With you.**_.. -al terminar estaba a unos centímetros de distancia, su mirada azul fija en el violeta que eran tus ojos

—Voy a besarte.

—¡¿Qué...?! -Súbitamente sus labios chocaron contra los tuyos, casi por reflejo trataste de retroceder y solo lograste hacerlo por unos segundos antes de sentir la mano de Karamatsu en tu nuca y como esta te impedía alejarte más. Apretaste con fuerza los parpados, como si eso fuese a ayudar de algo pero solo te recordó algo que querías olvidar y tu cuerpo comenzó a temblar como una hoja.

—Lo siento... -se disculpo alejándose un poco, dándote un espacio prudente. De inmediato trataste de regular tu respiración. ¿En que momento habías dejado de respirar? Él no tenia que disculparse, Karamatsu no tenia la culpa de que tu estuvieras roto.

Ni siquiera podías estar cerca de él sin que tu cuerpo recordara con desagrado las violaciones de el pasado.

—Mañana... -la voz de el mafioso rompió el silencio que se había formado entre los dos. El regreso a casa había sido incluso más silencioso. —Podríamos pasar algo de tiempo juntos, quizá solo tienes que acostumbrarte a estar cerca... Homura paso por algo igual con Jyushimatsu.

—Esta bien. -te preguntaste por qué simplemente no solo se rendía contigo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron sumamente rápidos, por las mañanas y parte de las tardes hacías tu trabajo asignado, ayudando a hacer las rondas con tus nuevos compañeros que poco a poco se iban acostumbrando a ti gracias a los concejos que te daba Karamatsu por las noches cuando salias con él. Salir con Karamatsu se estaba haciendo una costumbre, aunque solo subieran a la azotea a ver el atardecer (y eras obligado a escucharlo cantar desafinado) aunque solo se sentara a tu lado en el puesto de ramen, estabas empezando a acostumbrarte a su presencia y gracias a sus consejos estabas empezando a hacer amigos. (Aun lo de sonreír no se te deba aunque él te dijera que lo hicieras)

Normalmente el mafioso hablaba de cosas banales, el clima, los lugares con mejor vino, las mejores telas, motocicletas, lentes oscuros y chamarras de cuero. Pero esa noche de viernes, en esa mesa alejada que había reservado solo para los dos empezó a hablar nuevamente de su pasado, pusiste atención a cada palabra.

—Cuando vivía en Nueva Orleans, antes de que todo el desastre empezara...-empezó a hablar con la mirada pensativa sobre su copa de vino. —Tenia una madrastra. Ella era japonesa, pero vivía en Estados Unidos por alguna razón que nunca supe. Ella era muy hermosa, tenia unos lindos ojos. No recuerdo como fue que empezó a salir con mi padre, solo que de pronto ella estaba en nuestras vidas.

—¿No te agradaba?

—Al contrario, la adoraba. Ella era una muy buena madre, nos quería mucho. Un día cuando llegue de la escuela me dieron do noticias, se iban a casar... Y ella iba a tener un bebé. -se mantuvo en silencio unos largos segundos, parecía pensativo y una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en sus labios. —Me hacia mucha ilusión pensar que tendría un hermanito, en ese entonces ignoraba que tenia dos hermanos en japón. Tres meses después una mujer extraña llego a casa y estuvo discutiendo con mi padre, al parecer era mi madre biológica. Ella me abrazo y yo... no la sentí como mi madre, confieso que aun ahora Matsuyo es casi ajena para mi. Eso no significa que no la aprecie. -aclaro de inmediato.

—¿Que paso con tu madrastra?

—Ella huyo de nosotros, de repente un día ella solo... se fue. Unos años después nos llego la noticia de que se había suicidado, frente a su casa.

Eso hizo ruido en tu cabeza por unos segundo, alejaste el pensamiento de inmediato.

—Papá estaba devastado.. él de verdad la amo mucho. Nunca supimos nada de mi medio hermano, papá nunca quiso buscarlo. Eso no significaba que no lo amara, era solo que...¿Por qué deberíamos arrastrarlo a un mundo como este?

—¿Al menos sabes como es?- preguntaste y Karamatsu asintió, alejo por fin la mirada de su copa ahora vacía y se giro hacia donde estabas se quedo en silencio viéndote fijamente. Una de sus manos acaricio ligeramente tu rostro.

—¿Te he dicho que tienes unos ojos hermosos? Me gustan mucho. -era una manera nada sutil de cambiar de tema

Tuviste que ayudar a Karamatsu a caminar después de eso, era la primera vez que lo veías tan borracho. Te preguntabas si le afectaba demasiado el recordar su pasado. Parecía que si. Lograron llegar a salvo hasta su casa, Karamatsu te pidió lo dejaras caminar solo hacia su habitación.

—Pasado mañana te presentare a unos de mis socios, ellos han venido desde lejos así que espero que te lleves bien con ellos. He mandado a hacerte un traje especial para ese día, lo enviaran mañana. Tomate el día mañana y descansa.

—Esta bien... -Karamatsu se detuvo frente a ti, acaricio con cuidado tu rostro como lo hizo más temprano y se acerco lentamente. Esta vez no retrocediste, te quedaste quieto mientras tus ojos se entrecerraban. Karamatsu dejo un casto beso en tus labios antes de despedirse.

—Buenas noches, Ichimatsu.

—... -te quedaste viendo como desaparecía por la oscuridad de el pasillo.

Unos fuertes maullidos llamaron tu atención, siguiendo los ruidos lograste llegar hasta donde un hombre robusto estaba tratando de meter a un gato a una pequeña jaula.

—No haga eso, no le gusta. -dijiste frunciendo el ceño, cuando se trataba de gatos te volvías un sobreprotector. El hombre dejo de intentar meter al gato en la jaula y se giro hacia ti, no lo habías reconocido hasta entonces. Se trataba de el pare de Hanako, el profesor Dekapan.

—Ah, tu eras amigo de mi hija. -dijo con tono apagado, recordabas que ese hombre siempre había sido alegre y bonachón, pero ahora se veía un poco sombrío. Sus ojos están hundidos, unas enormes ojeras debajo de ellos delataban días sin dormir, parecía que había perdido peso también. —Mi niña, mi Hanako... -su voz se quebró al decir su nombre. Soltó al gato y este corrió de inmediato hacia ti, lo levantaste con cuidado, no parecía estar herido.

—¿Que estaba tratando de hacer?

—Estaba tratando de ponerlo dentro de la jaula, para llevarlo con la veterinaria. Yo me iré y no puedo cuidarlo. Es que él me recuerda mucho a mi Hanako y yo no puedo soportarlo. -se cubrió el rostro y sollozo por unos minutos, no estabas muy seguro de que deberías decirle.

—Yo cuidare de él. Hasta que usted vuelva de su viaje. -el hombre se quito las manos de la cara y te dedico una sonrisa triste.

—Gracias. -dicho esto se fue.

Extrañamente esa noche mientras estabas acompañado de el gato no tuviste pesadillas. Al día siguiente el profesor te había mandado todas las cosas de el gato para ti. Su viaje de seguro iba a ser largo.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

El traje que Atsushi había hecho para ti esta vez era blanco, corte italiano de dos piezas, con un signo extraño bordado en color dorado sobre la solapa derecha de el traje. Una camisa color violeta que combinaba con tus ojos, una corbata negra que combinaba con tus zapatos spectators blanco y negros. (Incluso tenias un sombrero blanco con un listón morado, no sabias con exactitud como se llamaban ese tipo de sombreros. Pero te quedaba bien)

El lugar de reunión esta vez no era un restaurante elegante, sino una taberna reservada especialmente para ese día. Karamatsu hizo un cumplido sobre lo bien que te quedaba el traje, pero arrugo un poco las cejas en una mueca de desagrado al ver ese signo en la solapa. ¿Que era lo que significaba?

Los invitados llegaron de inmediato, vistiendo elegantes trajes de sastre en tonos grises y negros, había un hombre de cabello canoso que estaba siendo escoltado por dos hombre enormes, suponías era el jefe. Karamatsu lo saludo con mucho respeto. La mayoría de estos misteriosos hombres parecían tener más de 30 años, al menos hasta que entraron al lugar dos chicos. Uno de ellos de cabello negro azabache y ojos gris pálido, el otro de cabello castaño claro y ojos verde oliva, este ultimo parecía el más joven de todos y sonreía amplio viendo todo con curiosidad.

Estabas viendo todo desde una distancia considerable, esta vez llevabas una arma por si acaso, estabas como escolta de Karamatsu. Al otro lado de la habitación Jyushimatsu mostraba un rostro serio, quizás su masa muscular no intimidaba a ese gorilas pero tu lo habías visto romper una mesa con un golpe de bat así que no dudabas que fuese más fuerte que ellos.

La conversación entre los jefes poco a poco se fue haciendo más informal, escuchando sus risas suponías que las cosas iban bien. En ese momento alguien se recargo a tu lado, era el chico de cabello castaño. El único que vestía un traje a rayas de color azul.

— _Ciao~ Buona notte_. -te saludo en tono cantarin.

— **Buonanotte**... -le respondiste, el chico sonrió amplio.

— **Questo incontro è molto noioso, non credi?** -te pregunto, algo que no te gustaba de los italianos era que a veces hablaban demasiado rápido, al principio te pasaba con Atsushi que no entendías nada de lo que estaba diciendo porque no alcanzabas a procesar una cosa cuando ya estaban comentando otra. Lo interrumpiste.

— **Scusa, io non parlo molto bene il italiano.** -dijiste en un susurro, esperabas que te hubiera entendido.

—Sin embargo sabes decir muy bien, que no sabes hablar lo muy bien. -arrugo un poco la nariz mientras sonreía, su gesto te parecía conocido. —Me lamo Luciano. -te extendió la mano.

—Ichimatsu. -le diste un pequeño apretón antes de regresar a tu posición original.

—Vamos al otro salón con los chicos, estos hombres tardaran demasiado.. créeme. -le lanzaste una mira a Karamatsu y este asintió como dándote permiso de irte. Jyushimatsu aun estaba a su lado así que te ibas tranquilo.

Acompañaste a Luciano hasta el otro salón, allí estaban reunidos algunos de tus compañeros y también algunos de los italianos que habían entrado antes. Empezabas a entender porque Karamatsu quería que socializaras, para él era importante que te llevaras bien con todos. La buena relación entre subordinados a veces forjaba una buena relación entre los jefes y más aun si, al igual que Karamatsu, sus subordinados eran parte de su "familia" y no solo carne de cañón.

Hablando de carne, Hatabou se encontraba en una mesa rodeado de italianos. Los cuales comían lo que parecían hamburguesas. Luciano te acerco un poco al grupo de gente, justo en el momento que el pequeño Hatabou empezaba a contar un chiste.

—Llega un hombre a su casa jo! Golpea a su mujer y le dice "Hazme una hamburguesa". Y la mujer lo hizo una hamburguesa jo! -los italianos empezaron a reír, incluso Luciano... tu no habías entendido que resultaba gracioso.

—Eres tan... Come si dice? ¡Gracioso! -dijo uno de los hombres. —Y también eres un buen cocinero.

—Gracias, Hatabou esta contento jo! -respondió Hatabou moviendo alegre sus pequeños brazos.

—¿De que dices que es esta hamburguesa? -pregunto otro y Hatabou se quedo quieto, de pronto todo el lugar se volvió silencioso. —¿Escuchaste? Pregunto que de que carne tiene esta hamburguesa. -Más silencio incomodo. Era claro que Hatabou no iba a decir nada. Interferiste antes de que todos se lanzaran contra Mr Flag.

— **Il mio amico ha una ricetta, ma è un segreto**. -Todos los ojos se voltearon hacia ti ¿Acaso lo habías pronunciado mal?

— **Se il Signore lo dice, deve essere vero.** -interfirió el castaño acomodando la solapa de tu traje para que todos pudieran ver el extraño signo en ella. Todos asintieron y volvieron a su animada platica. ¿Que significaba ese extraño signo?

—¡Amigo! -Hatabou se abrazo a una de tus piernas, parecía contento de que lo hubieras llamado "amigo", al menos esta vez no estaba actuando como un loco al llamarte "carne fresca" —Toma, esta es especial para ti jo! -dijo dándote una hamburguesa.

—Gracias... -le agradeciste y tomaste la hamburguesa, dicho sea de paso que la lanzaste lejos a penas Hatabou no te veía.

Seguiste a Luciano hasta la terraza, allí había una mesa para dos personas, Se sentó en una de las sillas y te ofreció la otra.

—¿Atsushi se esta escondiendo de nosotros? -pregunto mientras te sentabas. —¿Como esta mi primo?

—Él esta bien... -respondiste en un susurro, ahora sabias porque su gesto al sonreír te resultaba conocido, era igual que Atsushi.

—Ese traje lo hizo él ¿verdad?. Lo sé porque le puso nuestro símbolo familiar. -Entonces eso era, tal vez por esa razón Karamatsu había hecho una mala cara al verlo. —Así que tu eres el cuarto Matsuno. Lo sé por tus ojos... son idénticos a los de él.

—¿Que dices? -tu tono de voz salio tan neutro que no parecías sorprendido, sin embargo lo estabas.

—Si, ahora que te veo mejor eres un poco parecido a él. Un hombre que fue hace algunos años a Italia para hablar con nonno.- recargo sus codos en la mesa y después su barbilla en la palma de sus manos. —No recuerdo su nombre pero su apellido era Matsuno.

—No soy un Matsuno. -aseguraste.

—¿De verdad? Porque pareces tener demasiada importancia para ser un "perro" ¿No lo crees? En todo caso, creo que Atsushi si que conoció a tu padre. Deberías preguntarle. -te preguntabas cuantas cosas sabia ese chico que tu ignorabas. —Sabes, siempre me he preguntado. ¿Por qué alguien dejaría el lugar donde es jefe para ir a otro donde solo es un... empleado? Eso es algo que nunca entenderé de Atsushi. El haberse enamorado de ese perro y renunciar a todo por él... Creo que esta loco.

—¿Te refieres a Todo?

—Waa, ni siquiera lo menciones. -gruño arrugando las cejas, al parecer no eras el unico con el que Todomatsu no se llevaba bien. —Tengo que admitir que cuando fue a Italia acompañado de el señor Matsuno despertó el interés de algunos, pero no creo que fuese suficiente para dejarlo todo por él.

—¿Acompaño a Karamatsu a Italia?

—¿Karamatsu? No, no. Me refiero al otro señor Matsuno, aunque mi nonno actúa como si fuesen la misma persona yo si me di cuenta de que eran distintos. El otro era un poco asustadizo, parecía tener miedo de que todo se derrumbara en cualquier momento... - dejo de hablar un momento y encendió un cigarrillo, te ofreció uno pero lo rechazaste. Le dio una gran fumada antes de continuar hablando. —Considerando las marcas en su cuerpo yo también iría por la vida como un gatito asustado. En ese entonces yo era un "niño" así que use ese a mi favor y le hice algunas preguntas. Al parecer alguien lo tenia cautivo y logro escapar...

Espera... ¿Acaso estaba hablando de...?

—¿Como era ese hombre? -preguntaste de inmediato.

—Igual que el jefe actual, pero este hombre tenia ojos verdes. Choro...matsu, creo que Choromatsu era su nombre. El fue a suplicarle a nonno que hiciera negocios con su hermano, pero solo con Karamatsu. Pocos meses después no enteramos que había muerto, Atsushi dejo Italia justo después de eso. Vino aquí para proteger a ese tipo, aun si no se lo merecía.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No lo sabes? -negaste, al parecer en ese lugar tu eras el único que no tenia ni idea de nada. —Osomatsu, el otro señor Matsuno quiere matar a Todomatsu con sus propias manos porqué él era el encargado de cuidarlo. Y en lugar de eso, ayudo con la muerte de el tercer hijo. -Luciano sonrió amplio, vagamente recordabas que Atsushi te había mencionado que apoyaba más al bando de Karamatsu porque este protegía su prometido.

Te levantaste de la mesa, tenias que ir a hablar con Atsushi. Luciano se despidió de ti con un "Buona notte Ichimatsu Matsuno". Rápidamente le avisaste a Jyushimatsu que ibas a salir, Karamatsu parecía querer decirte algo pero no le diste tiempo.

Fuiste corriendo hasta la tienda de Atsushi, no quedaba muy lejos de el lugar en donde estaban, pero el letrero de cerrado te decepciono un poco. Había una pequeña nota en la puerta que decía "Te espero en el castillo". Y tus piernas te llevaron hasta el parque al que solías ir con Hanako, el mismo parque en el que habías conocido a Atsushi. En ese tiempo estaba herido y era poco amable, además de que era un adolescente. Tu tenias a penas diez años cuando lo conociste.

Estaba parado justo en el mismo lugar que ese día.

—Por la cara que tienes puedo deducir que Luciano hablo de más. -trataste de recuperar el aliento que habías perdido por correr hasta allí.

—Conociste a Choromatsu.. y a mi padre, al parecer.

—No sé si la persona a la que conocí era tu padre, pero te contare algo... Los señores Matsuno tenían a un letal guardaespaldas a su lado. Osomatsu te tenia a ti, Karamatsu tenia a Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu tenia a Todomatsu. Los tres iguales de letales y peligrosos. ¿como fue que todos terminaron con Karamatsu? Bueno, Tougou vino he hizo una tormenta. No es un secreto que Tougou rompió a Osomatsu, lo volvió retorcido y a su imagen... Karamatsu regreso a Nueva Orleans después de un atentado que casi lo mata y se llevo a Choromatsu con él. Esto enfureció a Osomatsu y en ese entonce liberó a Tougou de prisión y lo mando a Nueva Orleans con solo una orden. "Mata a ese impostor"

—Tougou mato al padre de Karamatsu... Es por eso que Karamatsu va detrás de Tougou, pero no sabe que fue una orden de Osomatsu.

—Yo lo descubrí, iba a informarle a Karamatsu. Pero entonces Osomatsu puso en la mira a alguien importante para mi. Tenia que hacer algo para protegerlo. Pero al protegerlo le negué ayuda a Choromatsu y días después no pudo soportar más la tortura que Osomatsu le hacia pasar y se suicido. Todomatsu me odia desde entonces... Pero yo no puedo salvarlos a todos.

—¿A quien vendiste para salvar a Todomatsu?

—A una mujer. Y me arrepiento...-fue la simple respuesta de Atsushi.

—¿Que tengo que ver yo en todo esto? -preguntaste, porque siempre que te decían algo nuevo sobre los Matsuno nadie te mencionaba, y sin embargo parecías tener un papel relevante.

—Preferiría no ser yo él que te lo diga.

—Entonces lo sabes... -Atsushi asintió. —¿Y por eso me pusiste esta marca?

—Eso es como... una forma de decirles que no te tocaran porque eras mi prometido. -sonrió y tu lo hiciste también, si Todomatsu te veía con eso y sabia lo que significaba seguro te intentaba matar allí mismo.

—Ocultas muchas cosa Atsushi.

—Todo mundo oculta cosas, a veces incluso de uno mismo. -te lanzo una mirada que parecía analizarte.

—Excepto yo. -bromeaste, en realidad no recordabas que algo importante hubiera pasado en tu vida como para que lo ocultaras. Un ruido proveniente de los arbustos te hizo girar, se trataba de al gato de Hanako. ¿Que estaba haciendo afuera? —Espera, iré por él.

Atsushi asintió. Caminaste a paso lento buscando al gato entre la oscuridad, lo encontraste tras caminar unos metros entre los arboles, parecía que tenia una patita lastimada, pero cuando lo habías dejado esa tarde estaba bien. Lo levantaste con cuidado, un ruido llamo tu atención y al levantar la mirada te encontraste con el padre de Hanako. El profesor Dekapan yacía muerto frente a tus ojos, colgado de un árbol con una soga sobre el cuello.

Tus manos soltaron al gato que hizo un ruido fuerte cuando cayo al suelo sobre sus patas lastimadas, esa imagen te resultaba familiar, una parte de tu cabeza luchaba por no relacionar la imagen de lo que veías ahora con los recuerdos que habías encerrado.

No supiste en que momento empezaste a gritar, o en que momento Atsushi fue para alejarte de el lugar. Tu cabeza parecía estar a punto de reventar mientras gruesas lagrimas recorrían tus mejillas. Entonces recordaste, a la mujer de cabello negro colgada en un árbol frente a su casa, la casa que compartía contigo.

—Atsushi... mi madre. -el nudo en tu garganta no te dejo decir nada más.

Esa noche recordaste que tu madre se había suicidado frente a su casa , al igual que la madrastra de Karamatsu.

¿Acaso tu eras el medio hermano perdido de el mafioso?

Eso no podía ser cierto... no ahora que estabas empezando a sentir algo por Karamatsu.

* * *

¿Que tal?

*La canción que canta Karamatsu es Wicked game de Chris Isaak.

Tengo una lista de canciones que van de acuerdo a cada fic, XD algún día sabrán cuales me inspiran a tener ideas tan locas.

0v0 Espero que no haya sido muy largo y tedioso.

Este capitulo tuvo muchas pistas que tendrán sentido pronto.

Nos leemos, saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Save my soul.**

Hola. ¿Como están? Espero que bien, yo estoy... Seguro que quienes leen "un buen hermano mayor" ya saben que hay un anónimo acosándome con mensajes, diciendo que escribo del asco y que esta historia es un plagio de otra historia MafiaMatsu que esta publicada. Al principio pensé en dejar en descanso este fic mientras se calmaba esta persona. He estado eliminando mensajes a diario y es frustrante ya que me gustaría eliminar todos los anónimos pero también hay comentario bonitos de gente que no tiene cuenta. ¿Cuanto tiempo libre se tiene que cargar para mandar como 30 mensajes por día XD de verdad que pinche miedo!

Como sea, después de todo su odio me hice bolita como por cinco minutos y luego ya me valió madres. No voy a dejar de escribir mi historia, pero sinceramente es molesto.

Así que no se a quien se supone que le estoy copiando esto (porque no leo fics de Osomatsu así que no sé) Pero que buenas ideas que tengo XD.

Y pues para ese anónimo, a mi si me educaron y me enseñaron a no insultar a alguien sin conocerlo. Así que ten un lindo día y que dios te bendiga.

Cosa a parte. Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron el capitulo anterior. ¿Ya les dije que les adoro? ¿No? XD

Muchas gracias: **KamonKaze, Sushimatsu *kokoro* , ZombieCuak, NinjaSamuraiGirl , Reki Zen , hitomi79 , Seiiza , Renshi, AutorDesconocido, Karinio.**

Tambien a: **hinamori usumaki , Dark Amy-chan , LaV3nus6 , anonima (una buena) , Bloody Renan , yuli-sama, merry kirkland . xxXkmiXxx , vampire tree , PukaSaotome13 y JezhuStaxx.**

Especialmente a: **KuroEnCuatro** (AtsuIchi es la Brotp (?) en este fic)

Capitulo algo largo, a ver si encuentran las pistas no tan obvias.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 _ **Save my soul.**_

 **VII.- No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas...**

Te costaba trabajo respirar, tu garganta y pecho dolían al estar tomando el aire frío por la boca. Vagamente escuchabas la voz de Atsushi detrás de ti y el fuerte maullido de un gato lastimado. Aunque la vista frente a ti era borrosa y oscura no te detuviste, tus piernas continuaban impulsándose una frente a la otra alejándote de manera apresura de aquel lugar. Alejándote de aquel parque, de aquel hombre muerto, dejando atrás a tu gato y alejándote de Atsushi. Pero, aun si te alejabas de todo corriendo como si tu vida dependiera de ello hasta quedarte sin aliento, aun después de dejar atrás las luces de la ciudad y adentrarte a una alejada carretera que llevaba a quien sabe donde, aun así no podías escapar de lo más importante.

Los recuerdos del pasado y de ti mismo.

Continuaste corriendo sin detenerte, aunque en algún punto todo empezó a hacerse una tortura, más de lo que ya era. Tropezaste un par de veces haciendo que ese hermoso traje blanco que Atsushi había hecho especialmente para ti se ensuciara de polvo, lodo y sangre.

Largos minutos que parecieron horas (o una hora completa tal vez) fue lo que necesitaste para caer exhausto al lado de la carretera, golpeando con fuerza tu cara contra el gastado habías sido muy atlético y después de esa larga carrera habías quedado agotado.

Levantaste un poco la cabeza viendo el pavimento a unos centímetros de tu cara, pequeñas gotas caían mojando el suelo antes seco. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Sudor? ¿Lagrimas? ¿Sangre? Tal vez un poco de todo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en tu rostro, estabas hecho un asco por fuera y por dentro. Ahora tus dos lados combinaban.

Aun recuperando el aliento lograste darte la vuelta sin levantarte. El suelo estaba frió a tus espaldas, tal vez yacer así te haría mal considerando que estabas sudando. Daba igual realmente.

Tu mirada se concentro en lo único que brillaba en el cielo; la luna. Esa noche en especifico parecía tener un brillo casi hipnótico, su luz plateada bañaba todo el camino, algo que no se podía apreciar desde la ciudad donde el brillo de el satélite natural era opacado por los letreros brillantes y la iluminación publica. Ahora que lo pensabas era la primera vez que estabas lejos de todo eso; Allí, en esa vieja carretera no podías escuchar el bullicio de la ciudad, no había nadie gritando o golpeando, ni los malditos autos haciendo ruido. Era un lugar tranquilo...

—Si un auto me matara justo ahora seria casi poético...-bromeaste. Una luz lejana llamo tu atención. Genial, de verdad había un auto viniendo justo a tiempo para matarte. Ya te daba igual, no tenias planeado levantarte de ese lugar. Tus ojos se cerraron unos segundos, si todo iba a terminar de verdad querías estar sumergido en el silencio, la tranquilidad y la oscuridad. Pero de pronto una imagen apareció súbitamente ante tus parpados cerrados, un hombre de ojos azules. Giraste rápidamente fuera de el camino. ¿por qué estabas pensando en Karamatsu justo en ese momento? ¿Y porque te habías salido de el camino? ¿Donde habían quedado esos deseos suicidas de hace unos segundos?

El auto se detuvo justo en frente de ti. Levantaste la mirada encontrándote con el informante castaño, sus ojos grises brillaban por los argentados rayos de la luna. Aun si estabas hecho un desastre Atsushi no te miro diferente, te regalo esa sonrisa encantadora de siempre.

—¿Quieres que nos escapemos? -pregunto abriendo la puerta para ti, Atsushi parecía haber preparado un plan incluso había llevado consigo a tu gato. Asentiste y con algo de dificultad te levantaste. Entraste al auto cerrando la puerta después, trataste de no hacer contacto visual con el castaño.

—¿A donde vamos?

—A lo desconocido. -bromeo.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

El lugar a donde te llevo era en cierta forma desconocido. Al menos para ti que habías pasado prácticamente toda tu vida viviendo en ciudad. Era una posada antigua que contaba con aguas termales, la casera parecía feliz y algo extrañada de que en una misma semana tantos "hombres con trajes" se registraran. Por suerte había habitaciones disponibles, por una módica cantidad de dinero no hizo preguntas sobre tu estado deplorable.

Atsushi dijo algo sobre la habitación, pero no lograste entenderlo. Estabas esforzándote demasiado para no pensar en nada, lo irónico era que cuando uno trataba de no pensar en algo con más razón terminaba haciéndolo. Atsushi chasqueo los dedos frente a tu cara, parecía que siempre se daba cuenta de que estabas pensando demasiado.

—Deberías tomar un baño antes que nada. -dijo buscando dos batas en uno de los cajones de la habitación. —Iré contigo para asegurarme de que no mueras ahogado. Además es una buena oportunidad para verte desnudo~ -bromeo Atsushi.

—Esta bien.

Arrastraste los pies siguiendo a Atsushi hasta el baño, podías ver la imagen de el padre de Hanako por milésimas de segundos cada vez que cerrabas los ojos. ¿Podías vivir sin parpadear? ... lo dudabas.

El baño era enorme y al estilo tradicional, Sin mucho animo empezaste a quitarte la ropa. Era una lastima el estado e el que estaba ahora tu hermoso traje.

Atsushi tarareaba "Mr Pinstripe Suit" mientras se quitaba la ropa, te adelantaste a entrar, aun si la casera había dicho que había más huéspedes nadie estaba usando el baño y eso era raro. Era algo solitario, pero estabas acostumbrado a estar solo. Cuando estabas en el bando rojo Osomatsu no dejaba que compartieras el baño con nadie que no fuera él, de cualquier forma para ti no representaba un problema ya que tus compañeros seguro tratarían de apuñalarte por la espalda si te encontraban indefenso.

Abriste la llave y dejaste que el agua caliente recorriera tu cuerpo, tu mirada fija en el suelo viendo como el agua que caía de tu cabello era de un extraño tono café. El agua dejo de caer después de unos segundos, pudiste sentir los dedos de tu acompañante meterse entre tus cabellos húmedos frotando en pequeños círculos.

—Cierra los ojos. -te dijo cuando la espuma que estaba haciendo en tu cabello empezó a resbalar.

—No puedo. O mejor dicho no quiero... -respondiste lanzando una mirada al castaño por encima de tu hombro.

—¿Acaso quieres que te ponga un gorro de baño? Eres como un niño. -cerraste los ojos para impedir que te cayera espuma. Los masajes de los dedos de Atsushi eran un poco relajantes, en poco tiempo te encontraste dormitando mientras continuaba lavando tu cabello. Pero tu estado relajado no duro mucho antes de que tus ya pesadillas frecuentes empezaran a atormentarte, cuando la imagen de tu madre sin vida apareció en tus recuerdos te hizo despertar dando un pequeño salto, como un reflejo te habías aferrado con fuerza a lo primero que tus manos habían tocado; la muñeca de Atsushi.

—¿Una pesadilla? -asentiste.

—L-lo siento... -retiraste tu mano, el lugar donde habías apretado con fuerza tenia ahora una notable marca roja. —¿Qué pasara con el padre de Hanako...?

—Deje a alguien para que se encargue de el funeral. ¿Quieres ir? -negaste de inmediato. —Entonces nos quedamos aquí en lo desconocido. -parecía entretenido tallando su cuerpo, ni siquiera sabias en que momento se había sentado a un lado de ti—Te tallare la espalda.

—Bien... -te giraste dándole la espalda.

Era algo extraño que la presencia de todos te pusiera de nervios, pero eso no parecía aplicar con Atsushi. (Aunque si te ponía nervioso no tanto como con cualquier otro ser humano) Aun si él estaba tocándote estaba bien y no te ponías a temblar como gelatina. Te preguntabas ¿por qué?. Él era el único que no comentaba nada sobre tus cicatrices, ¿Que pensaría Karamatsu de ellas? Aun si habías podido sentir sus cicatrices no era lo mismo dos o tres que tu espalda llena de ella.

—¿Crees que a Karamatsu le resultaría asqueroso...? Mi cuerpo. -preguntaste encorvando la espalda un poco más, te abrazaste a haciéndote un poco más pequeño.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—No, por nada... ya no importa. -debías olvidarte de el tema, después de todo si tenias razón en tus sospechas eso te haría el medio hermano de Karamatsu. Entonces aun si no le parecías asqueroso...

—No lo creo, todos tenemos nuestras cicatrices. -dijo Atsushi con voz tranquila, intentaste creerle.

Después de el baño ambos fueron a dormir; no pudiste descansar en toda la noche, pero la compañía de Atsushi hacia todo un poco más llevadero.

A la mañana siguiente el castaño te informo que iba a regresar.

—Te traeré algo de ropa, confía en mi yo sé tu estilo. -te dio un guiño coqueto que te hizo dibujar una mueca rara, si, esa mueca rara que llamabas "sonrisa". —Además, tengo que informarle a tu padre que estas bien. No quiero que intente matarme con un bat por no cuidar de su bebé.

—¿Jyushimatsu lo sabe?

—Si, él esta de acuerdo en que necesitas un descanso. -te dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza antes de subir al auto. —Nos vemos, no te metas en problemas.

Te quedaste unos segundos viendo el auto de Atsushi alejarse, te preguntabas cuanto tiempo tardaría Karamatsu en enterarse que estabas en ese lugar. Cuando te giraste con la intensión de entrar chocaste contra alguien.

—Ugh, idiota ¿acaso no...? -te quedaste callado al ver esos ojos ambarinos que te lograbas reconocer, segundos después unos ojos carmesís aparecieron detrás del de ojos ámbar.

—Kami. y Aku.

—Ah, gusto en verte de nuevo pequeño. -Kami te regalo una sonrisa.

Así que eran ellos y sus hombres a los que la casera se refería.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

Debes mantener cerca a tus amigo y aun más cerca a tus enemigos, no sabias si esto iba con Aku y Kami. Desde el primer encuentro que tuviste con este par pudiste darte cuenta que ellos dos eran muy extraños, no solo no te habían atacado cuando estabas en desventaja, sino que también al parecer ocultaban algunas cosas relacionadas a os Matsuno.

Encontrarlos en ese lugar parecía ser una señal para intentar averiguar un poco de esa información que al parecer el bando de Tougou tenia.

Soltaste un largo suspiro antes de ver al rededor, después de que la pareja te encontró Kami te arrastro hasta el salón para que los acompañaras a comer. Aun si no querías tu estomago te delato ¿Hace cuanto que no probabas bocado? Ya ni siquiera lo recordabas.

El área de comedor que tenían en ese lugar te recordaba un poco a como estaba en casa de Karamatsu, con grandes mesas de diez sillas dispersas por el salón, todos los hombres estaban en pequeños grupos dejando una mesa sola para Aku y Kami. A penas ellos entraron todos se levantaron y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para saludarlos con un efusivo y respetuoso "Buenos días jefe". Aquello te hizo estar más consciente de que estabas rodeado de enemigos a donde quiera que tus ojos miraran había hombres que te ganaban en tamaño y fuerza. ¿Atsushi lo sabia? Tal vez a eso se refería con su "no te metas en problemas".

Kami soltó tu muñeca una vez que llegaron a la mesa reservada para los jefes, tomaste asiento dejándote caer en la silla que antes el hombre de ojos ámbar había acomodado para ti. Tanto Aku como Kami se sentaron del otro lado de la mesa contigo en el otro lado de el salón algunos hombres tenían una conversación animada, aun a distancia le lanzaron la pregunta a Aku, era algo sobre un asesino en especifico.

—Antes tu estabas en el bando rojo ¿no?. -El hombre de negro te lanzo una mirada divertida. —¿Puedes ser tan amable de decirnos la identidad de el asesino con mascara de kabuki? -inclinaste ligeramente el rostro hacia un lado.

—¿Les dio problemas? -preguntaste.

—Ja... ¿problemas?. Se la paso masacrando a mi gente por un tiempo, incluso solo ver a alguien con una mascara así los hacia temblar de miedo, pero supongo que fue peor para los hombres de tu nuevo jefe. Esos bastardos cayeron como moscas. -parecía divertido cuando dijo eso.

—Nunca hemos podido saber la identidad de ese hombre, el mejor asesino de Osomatsu. -comento Kami con tono tranquilo, parecía animado. —Todo lo que sabemos es que vestía entero de negro, excepto por tres cosas. Una era el collar de perro de color rojo en su cuello, una banda roja en el brazo izquierdo y por ultimo esa misteriosa mascara de kabuki. Creo que era un gato...Y atacaba usando katanas y cuchillos.

—Era como un jodido ninja. Nunca nadie lo vio usando una pistola...Tal vez no sabia usar armas de fuego. -llevo su mano sobre la mesa hasta la tuya dejando la navaja que te había quitado la primera vez que estuviste con ellos. —Ten mucho cuidado niño, no queremos que seas una victima de ese hombre kabuki. Eres muy importante para los jefes.

Dada la conversación por terminada Aku dio una señal y los empleado llegaron de inmediato para atenderlos, Aku le ordeno algo a uno de ellos y minutos después trajeron el desayuno dejando frente a ti un plato con arroz, algunos pequeños onigiris, rollos de huevo y salchichas en forma de pulpo, incluso tenían pequeñas caritas sonrientes dibujadas con salsa de tomate. ¿Era en serio? Odiabas que te trataran como un niño, por otra parte el arroz y los complementos estaban formando a un gato... tenias sentimientos encontrados.

—¿No vas a comerlo? -dijo Aku dándole un trago a su taza de café negro. —¿Has estado comiendo bien? Estas más delgado de lo que recuerdo. Si no te alimentas bien no crecerás niño.

—No soy un niño. -dijiste frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Tienes como 15 años, aun eres un mocoso. -replico Aku.

—Tengo 17.

—¿Estas seguro?

—¿Estas insinuando que no sé mi propia edad? -cuestionaste lanzando una mirada al hombre vestido con una bata negra. Aku sonrió mostrando sus colmillos "pues si..." Interrumpió lo que iba a decir cuando de manera disimulada Kami le dio un golpe con el codo. Fue solo un segundo, pero pudiste notarlo porque estabas atento a los dos. Kami pareció negar ligeramente y Aku rodó los ojos dando el tema por terminado. ¿Estaban ocultando algo?

Después de unos minutos dejo de importarte si lo que tenias frente a ti era un desayuno para niños, empezaste a comer despacio escuchando como dubitativo Aku iniciaba otra conversación.

—Escuche que... al parecer eres de verdad un Matsuno. O ese rumor se esta corriendo desde hace unos días. -dejaste la comida de lado, de pronto ya no tenias apetito. ¿Como era que se habían enterado hace días y tu acababas de hacerlo la noche anterior?

—Al parecer... soy algo de Karamatsu. -respondiste encogiéndote de hombros.

—Oh, no me digas que te habías acostado con tu hermano. -Aku dijo en tono burlón. —¿Es tu hermano de verdad?

—¿Encontraste algo en Funland? -tras la pregunta de Kami, los ojos escarlata de Aku volvieron a estar sobre ti. La manera en la que Kami había preguntado te hacia creer que estaba tratando de hacer que Aku se olvidara de el tema.

—Encontré la casa de los espejos. Y unos vídeos... pero Karamatsu se los llevo.

—¿Lograste ver alguno? -pregunto curioso Aku.

—Solo unos segundos de el vídeo que estaba en la vídeo cámara. -Tras tu respuesta Kami le lanzo una mirada a Aku y este simplemente asintió.

—Oh, ese...Ya veo.

—¿Acaso sabes lo que contienen los vídeos? -preguntaste intrigado.

—Desde luego. Yo fui quien los puso allí en primer lugar. -respondió mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—Aku le gustan los juegos de buscar el tesoro. -comento Kami con una gran sonrisa, el mayor gruño refunfuñando que no le gustaban.

—¿Puedes decirme lo que había en los otro vídeos? -susurraste.

—Podría hacerlo, pero son de esas cosas que nunca creerías a menos que las vieras tu mismo. Aunque claro, seguramente Karamatsu ya las destruyo, las que encontró muestran el peor lado de los Matsuno. -Aku recargo sus codos en la mesa y se inclino ligeramente hacia el frente sus ojos escarlata sobre el violeta que eran tus ojos. —Tengo curiosidad... ¿Karamatsu muestra interés sentimental en ti aun sabiendo que son familia? -te quedaste callado. —Vamos, no hay de que avergonzarte, es algo que tienes en las venas. Los Matsuno son conocidos por darse mucho amor.

—¿Qué?. -ahora que lo pensabas, recordaste con lo que Aku había acusado a Karamatsu en su primer encuentro. ¿Entonces era cierto lo de Choromatsu?

—No te preocupes, también tiene otras cualidades como... ser infieles y cuidar hijos ajenos. ¿Tu cuidarías de tres bastardos que no tienen conexión sanguínea contigo, solo para que a tu pareja no le juzguen de fácil? Deberías preguntarle a tu padre... -esta vez no hubo nada de disimulado en el golpe que Kami le dio a Aku, el de blanco no dijo ni media palabra, pero la mirada severa que le lanzo parecía ser suficiente. — Ah, cierto. Error mio.

Antes de que pudieras pensar en que decir un chico entro al salón, tembloroso se cubría parte de el rostro, su mano tenia machones rojos, estaba sangrando. El chico se detuvo en frente de Aku manteniendo una distancia considerable.

—Señor Aku, el Jefe T-Tougou esta aquí. -el pobre parecía tener pánico de solo pronunciar aquel nombre. Te levantaste de tu asiento dando un golpe en la mesa, Aku había apagado el cigarrillo, llamo a otro de sus hombres.

—Acompáñalo para que lo revisen. -ordeno poniéndose frente a ti, impidiéndote el paso hacia el camino por donde el chico mal herido había llegado. —Kami, llévate al chico de aquí. -el de blanco asintió y te tomo de el brazo pero te soltaste.

—¿Qué? No voy a esconderme, no le tengo miedo a ese tipo. -Aku se giro hacia ti.

—Puede deberías, más ahora que estas rodeado de gente que harían todo por él. Lo que te paso antes, cualquier cosa que Osomatsu te haya hecho, Tougou puede hacerlo aun peor para ti. Él es el origen de la mente retorcida de Osomatsu. -el tono de voz serio de Aku te hizo retroceder ante sus palabras, Osomatsu era lo peor que conocías ¿Como seria alguien peor que él? . Kami te saco de el lugar por una puerta trasera. Comenzaron a caminar, al principio algo rápido y ya alejados recudieron el ritmo un poco.

Kami parecía preocupado podías notarlo en su expresión que luchaba por permanecer calmada, pero se giraba cada cierto tiempo como di fuese capaz de ver aun lo que pasaba con Aku. ¿Si quería estar con él porque no se negó a llevarte? Habia una pegunta que estaba dando vueltas en tu cabeza (De hecho eran demasiadas, pero esta destacaba un poco más que las otras por el momento)

—¿Por qué están protegiéndome? -Kami se giro para verte.

—Bueno, supongo que es porque no recuerdas un poco a nosotros. -comenzó a caminar de nuevo muy despacio, caminaste junto a él. —Desorientado, sin un propósito real, viviendo en este mundo desde temprana edad...Solo siendo un "perro" para los altos mandos.

Era curioso que tus "enemigos" se preocuparan por ti.

—A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, Aku es una buena persona. Si le tienes miedo a primera vista es normal, yo también le tuve miedo por mucho tiempo cuando nos conocimos.

—¿Como se conocieron? -preguntaste con curiosidad, ellos parecían saber mucho sobre ti y tu solamente sabias su nombre. Estabas un poco curioso.

—Es una larga historia. -se puso las manos en las mejillas. —Nosotros estuvimos en el mismo orfanato, al principio él me daba mucho miedo porque tenia cara de querer matarme. Pero cuando los niños se burlaban de mi por mis orejas él llegaba y los golpeaba, luego me golpeaba por ser tan llorón. El es un par de años menor que yo ¡y aun así era tan rudo! Nos hicimos amigos, pero de pronto él simplemente se alejo de nuevo. Me entere de que Aku se había metido con gente peligrosa y estaba trabajando para una mujer... -estuvo jugando un momento con sus dedos de manera ansiosa antes de seguir. —Cuando tenia más o menos tu edad, un grupo de chicos me...Ellos hicieron lo que se les vino en gana con mi cuerpo, mi mente no estaba allí así que no sé que fue. Emm, termine en el hospital después de eso, Aku se disculpo conmigo, pero yo no entendía por qué.

.

Dejo de caminar y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, dio unas palmaditas a su lado para que te sentaras con él. Te sentaste abrazando tus rodillas.

—Al parecer esos hombres eran trabajadores de la misma mujer para la que Aku trabajaba y cuando él fue a pedirle que los castigara ella dijo "No puedo controlar a todos mis perros, lo siento". Él se enojo mucho, así que hizo justicia por si mismo y los mato a todos. Todo lo que supe fue que un día llego a verme y me dijo que la había cagado y me pidió que me escapara con él. La policía lo atrapo, pensé que iría a prisión pero el señor Tougou lo ayudo. A cambio Aku lo ayudo a... secuestrar a Osomatsu y Choromatsu.

—¿Qué? -lo miraste sorprendido, lo pensaste un poco antes de darte cuenta. —La mujer para la que Aku trabajaba era Matsuno Matsuyo. -Kami asintió.

—Por eso te dijo hace un rato que él mismo había puesto esas cintas, supongo que el ayudarte es como un modo de expiación...Para justificar que no ayudara a esos niños. Yo sé que el se arrepiente de lo que paso, muchas noches incluso no puede dormir. Te digo que en el fondo es una buena persona.

—¿Por qué están de el lado equivocado? -preguntaste, de verdad necesitabas saber porque ellos que parecían ser mejores personas que tus antiguos compañeros estaban de el peor lado.

—Él mismo te lo dijo ¿no?. No existen bandos equivocados, cada uno cree en algo. Y Aku esta aquí porque se la debe a Tougou y yo estoy aquí porque seguiré a Aku a donde vaya, hasta que ya no me necesite.

Tenia un poco de sentido, al menos para ti que seguías como un perro fiel a tu amo. Aun si este era el más cruel y sanguinario de todos. La familia Matsuno parecía estar llena de secretos, no solo eso, al parecer sus seguidores también estaban envueltos en esa red de enigmas y todo parecía apuntar a Tougou. ¿Era acaso ese hombre la causa de la situación actual? ¿Que tenias tú que ver en todo eso?

Con esa nueva información en la cabeza seguiste a Kami de regreso, realmente no estabas prestando atención a tu alrededor hasta que sentiste una mano tomarte fuerte por el brazo. Kami te había detenido de pronto. Su mirada ambarina mostraba sorpresa y un atisbo de miedo. Dirigiste la mirada hacia donde este veía. Frente a ti un hombre maduro vestido con un traje a cuadros te miraba fijamente. Era un par de cabezas más alto que tu y cuando se acerco te hizo sentirte pequeñito. Te encogiste de hombros, parecía tener una aura que gritaba "peligroso" aun más fuerte que la de Osomatsu. El hombre te sonrió de manera amable y te dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Uno tiene que cuidar de sus mascotas. -dijo, le estaba hablando a Aku que estaba a sus espaldas. —Iré a visitar a mi cachorro, estoy seguro que temblara de la emoción por ver de nuevo a su amo. -busco entre sus bolsillos, y se agacho un poco tomando tu mano. No habías notado que estabas temblando hasta ese momento, el hombre parecía divertido. Dejo algo en tu palma y luego cerrando tus dedos para que tomaras el objeto se levanto. —Nos encontraremos luego.

Y dicho esto se fue abordando un blindado auto extranjero. Aun tembloroso abriste el puño para ver el objeto, era una moneda de un casino en especifico. Conocías ese casino, estaba en el territorio de Osomatsu. Así que él era el "cachorro" al que ese hombre iba a visitar, entonces ese hombre era Tougou. Si estabas temblando solo con su presencia no podías ni imaginarte por lo que pasaría Osomatsu.

Tenias que tener cuidado con ese hombre.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Atsushi llego apresurado minutos después de que Tougou se había ido, Kami aun te acariciaba la espalda para cuando el castaño se planto frente a ti.

—¿Que paso? -pregunto Atsushi.

—Tuvo su primer encuentro con Tougou. -respondió Aku dándole una fumada a su cigarrillo. No sabias si eso contaba como "primer encuentro", pero en cierto modo tenia razón. Perlo lo que te tenia descolocado era que de alguna forma sentías que ya lo habías visto antes. (y no te referías al video)

—¿Estas bien? -Atsushi se agacho un poco para poder verte directamente a los ojos. Asentiste, estabas bien, ni siquiera te había tocado. Ahora te preguntabas ¿como una persona puede dar tanto miedo sin hacer nada? Debía ser que las historias sobre ese hombre te estaban sugestionando. —Vamos, te he traído algunas cosas. -Atsushi te ayudo a levantarte de la silla donde minutos antes Kami te había dejado, al pasar al lado de Aku este le hablo.

—Lo cuidamos bien, capo. -Dijo en tono burlón. —Capo de tutti capi.

—Vale... -te pareció algo extraño pero no comentaste nada y fuiste con Atsushi. Según tenias entendido Aku no gustaba de seguir (o tenerle respeto) a alguien que había ganado lo que tenia por herencia, entonces ¿por qué se refería así a Atsushi? Quizás se debía a que al estar en ese país empezó de cero y ahora prácticamente controlaba toda la información.

Atsushi te había llevado ropa para unos días y una nota de Jyushimatsu que decía

 _"Diviértete en tus vacaciones. Esperamos que hagas muchos nuevos amigos_

 _No te duermas tarde y come todas tus verduras._

 _Con cariño mami y papi"_

Por alguna razón eso te hizo sonreír, una sonrisa que desapareció a penas viste que Atsushi te veía fijamente. No parecía tener buenas noticias, y cuando te contó que tanto Karamatsu como Todomatsu no estaban muy contentos de que estuvieran juntos en un lugar alejado parecía que ya imaginabas que iba a decirte. Después de todo uno no reserva una habitación extra si no va a tener un invitado. Así que no fue sorpresa cuando un cuchillo paso peligrosamente cerca de tu cuello y te encontraste con el chico de cabellera rosa.

A pesar de estar en la misma "casa" no te encontraste mucho con el par, o quizás era porqué no salias mucho de tu habitación a no ser que fueses a tomar un baño o para jugar con tu gato. Habían pasado casi dos días cuando al estar en los termales alguien entro para hacerte compañía.

—Hello, little Ichimatsu.

—¡Waa! -te levantaste de la impresión, el mafioso acomodaba la toalla en su cintura, eso te hacia recordar que tu no...te hundiste de nuevo dentro de el agua. —¿Q-qué estas haciendo aquí?

—Bueno, te fuiste sin avisar y estaba preocupado. Además nunca esta de sobra un descanso. -te respondió con una gran sonrisa, desviaste la mirada cuando se acerco. ¿Eran en serio? El maldito lugar era tan grande como para no darse cuenta de la presencia del otro y aun así fue y se sentó cerca de ti.

Trataste de alejarte un poco, evitando ser tan obvio pero habías quedado atrapado entre el concreto y el cuerpo de el mafioso. Te hundiste un poco más evitando tener contacto visual con Karamatsu. Cuando te fue imposible mantenerte más tiempo hundido sacaste un poco el cuerpo, el agua te tapaba hasta los hombros. Sentiste como un hormigueo cuando uno de los largos dedos del mafioso recorrió desde tu nuca hasta tu espalda.

—¡¿Que haces?!

—Estoy tocándote. -hizo un ademan de volver a tocarte pero retrocediste. —Creo que estas más delgado de lo que recordaba. Normalmente dejas de comer cuando tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. -aprovecho que ahora tu espalda estaba contra el concreto y te atrapo poniendo sus manos a cada lado de tu cabeza. —¿Paso algo?

—Yo...tal vez yo... -su mirada te ponía nervioso, no sabias hacia donde mirar. Ah, definitivamente no hacia abajo... aunque te sentías tentado. —Tal vez yo sea tu hermano. -susurraste sintiéndote avergonzado de sí haber visto hacia abajo.

—¿Y eso que? -pregunto Karamatsu, eso te hizo verlo directo a los ojos. ¿Como que "y eso que"? —¿Algún problema?

—¿Estas loco? ¡Tú eres el del maldito problema aquí! -Karamatsu enarco una ceja antes de reducir la distancia entre sus rostros. —Estoy diciendo que posiblemente tenemos lazos sanguíneo y tu...

—Tomare responsabilidad de esto.

—¿De qu...? -tus labios fueron callados por los de Karamatsu, rompiste el contacto de inmediato, pero la boca ajena te busco de nuevo esta vez tomando tu rostro con una mano para evitar que te alejaras. Suave, lento, mojado, apretando los parpados con fuerza lo único que tenias era las sensaciones que te provocaba Karamatsu.

—Hey este es un baño publico. -se quejo alguien en la puerta, era el chico de cabellera rosa. Empujaste un poco a Karamatsu. Aprovechaste que había quitado una de sus manos de la pared y escapaste rápidamente. Atsushi que acompañaba a Todomatsu cubrió tu cuerpo y en especial tu espalda de la vista de Karamatsu.

Con la bata puesta saliste a toda prisa a tu habitación, algunos de los hombres de Aku que ya se habían acostumbrado a ti te saludaban al pasar. Pero se quedaron callados de inmediato justo cuando sentías a alguien ir detrás de ti A pesar de que cerraste la puerta lo más rápido que pudiste no fue suficiente para impedir que Karamatsu la detuviera y entrara cerrando tras de él. De nuevo te atrapo entre la pared y su cuerpo. ¿Cual era su manía por ir haciéndote kabe-don a donde quiera que fueras?

Tu cabello aun estaba escurriendo cuando Karamatsu hundió sus dedos en el, sus labios nuevamente se posaron sobre los tuyos pero esta vez fue solo un suave toque superficial. Intentaste apartarlo, pero era como si de pronto no tuvieras fuerzas. Los suaves besos de Karamatsu recorrieron tu quijada y se detuvo susurrando en tu oído.

—Es enfermo ¿no? Que aun después de saberlo siga intentando hacer esto contigo...for i can't help falling in love with you. -tus dedos que antes habían estado tratando de alejarlo ahora se aferraban con fuerza a la bata de el mayor. Podías sentir tu cara caliente, seguro en ese momento estabas sonrojado hasta las orejas. ¿Que se supone que debías contestar a eso? Tu vida era una eterna duda en la que no sabias que carajos hacer. Karamatsu acerco su cuerpo hacia el tuyo, su pierna se posiciono ligeramente entre las tuyas. Sus manos lentamente bajaron hasta tu cintura.

Ya que no lo alejaste los labios de Karamatsu se posaron suaves en tu cuello, haciendo presión y recorriendo lentamente. Podías sentir como una sutil succión y como la caliente lengua recorría aquellos lugares bajando por tu cuello hasta tu clavícula. contuviste un suspiro largo, tus piernas temblaban como si no fuesen a ser capaces de sostenerte. Las manos inquietas de Karamatsu recorrieron lento bajando hasta tus glúteos, delineando con sus dedos antes de hacer presión empujando su cadera hacia la tuya.

—¡Ngh...! -tu cuerpo se tenso al recibir una mordida por parte de el mafioso, reaccionaste al fin para empujarlo. Podías sentir como tu cuerpo tiritaba ligeramente, pero esta vez era diferente, no estabas temblando de miedo. Karamatsu retrocedió al verte así.

—Lo siento. -se disculpo en un susurro caminando hacia la puerta, tenias que decir algo. Estaba mal interpretando tu reacción, esta era la primera vez que no querías que se alejara. Pero tu voz salia solo en susurro que decían "no". Karamatsu se mordió ligeramente el labio antes de salir de la habitación.

Caíste de rodillas a penas quedaste solo en la habitación. ¿Que era aquello? Nunca antes habías sentido eso, pero al parecer te habías equivocado en algo. Allí debajo de tu bata estaba la prueba física de que después de todo aun tenias algo de libido.

 **[}-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Después de que tu cuerpo volvió "a la normalidad" te vestiste con unos jeans negros y una camiseta blanca, no te olvidaste de tu (ahora favorita) chaqueta violeta con capucha y saliste a caminar para despejar un poco tu cabeza.

La reacción de Karamatsu fue una total afirmación, no había duda de que compartían un lazo sanguíneo, pero al mafioso parecía no importarle y aun así decía estar enamorado de ti. Antes si fuese algo simplemente físico quizás podías haberlo dejado que hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana, pero ahora que ya no eras usado como un objeto y necesitabas estar comprometido sentimentalmente para superar todos esos miedos que le tenias a que tu cuerpo fuese expuesto a las manos de otra persona. Preferías no dejarlo avanzar que pensar que Karamatsu podría encontrar repulsivo ese cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, ese cuerpo que ya había sido ultrajado por tantas personas que podría considerarse peor y mas asqueroso que la basura.

Sinceramente le tenias más miedo a su rechazo que al acto en si.

Mientras estabas caminando sin rumbo fijo por los alrededores de la posada alguien igualo tu paso y camino a tu lado.

—Hola. -Kami te saludo. —Creo que tienes un poco de cuello en tu marca. -bromeo señalando tu cuello, arrugaste un poco las cejas. Karamatsu había dejado algunas marcas antes, era como si con ella quisiera que todo el mundo supiera que eras suyo. La próxima vez que intentara algo ibas a morderlo.

—Karamatsu esta aquí.

—Lo sé, se encontró con Aku hace unas horas y casi parecía que alguien iba a terminaría herido. Por suerte tu novio se comporto. -gruñiste un "él no es mi novio" pero Kami no te escucho y continuo hablando. —Ese chico siempre le esta buscando problemas a Aku.

Sonaba como si Karamatsu fuese un inmaduro. Tal vez lo era, solo conocías una parte de él después de todo.

Mientras estaban caminando un hombre salio de un arbusto, tenia una pistola en mano y un pañuelo cubriendo parte de su cara.

—¡Alto!. -les grito, su voz te resultaba conocida. —¡Dame todo lo que tienes! -ordeno. Kami negó de inmediato. Tu tampoco traías nada encima, de hecho nunca tenias dinero. Tus jefe siempre compraban todo para ti.

—Tengo el corazón roto. -bromeo Kami, el hombre le apunto con el arma.

—¡N-no estoy bromeando!

—No tengo nada. -respondiste encogiéndote de hombros. Alguien debería decirle al hombre que te habías dado cuenta que su arma no era real? Tal vez Kami lo había hecho antes y por esa razón se burlaba.

—Dame tus pantalones. -lo fulminaste con la mirada. ¿Era en serio?-

—Creo que quiere robar tu virginidad. -bromeo Kami.

—Llega 10 años tarde. -bufaste antes de escuchar el sonido nervioso que hacia el supuesto ladrón era algo como un "shee". Te acercaste a él y este retrocedió. Esquivaste el arma falsa cuando te la arrojo y lo tomaste de el brazo pateando sus piernas lo hiciste caer, fue fácil doblegarlo contra el suelo. —Iyami.

—¡Shee! Suéltame en este momento salvaje, ¡estas cosas no pasan en Francia! -se estaba haciendo el valiente hasta que levantaste el puño. —¡Lo siento, lo siento por favor perdóname!

—¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo aquí?! -cuestionaste, vagamente escuchaste a Kami preguntando si era amigo tuyo. —Pff, claro que no. Es un soplón, siempre que esta cerca de un jefe hay muchos problemas.

—Le juro que no le he dicho nada a Karamatsu-sama... -se cubrió la boca como si hubiera hablado de más. lo tomaste por el cuello de la camisa. —¡Shee! No le dije nada, aun no le decía nada. Era sobre cierta sexo servidora, pero creo que teniéndote aquí la información te sirve más que a él. -sonrió mostrando sus grandes dientes y froto sus manos. —Tal vez podría decírtelo por una módica cantidad.

No pudiste evitar gruñir. Si se trataba de Ichiko hacia que te pusieras sobreprotector.

—¿Necesitas mi cuchillo? -Kami te ofreció su cuchillo aitor oso negro. Lo tomaste y lo clavaste con fuerza cerca de el rostro de Iyami.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento te lo diré!.

—Me adelantare. -Kami les dejo solos, al menos respetaba tu privacidad. (si es que tenias algo de eso).

—¿Y bien?

—Bueno, yo estaba paseando por allí. Tenia un trabajo cerca de el lugar donde trabaja tu... ya sabes que no me gusta meterme en asuntos ajenos. Desde hace unos meses una extraña chica vestida de chico iba a visitarla al trabajo. Preguntando y ya sabes que no soy para nada chismoso, me entere por casualidad que esa chica es una americana que viene de escolta de una chica importante. Una chica a la cual le interesas, creo que esa americana esta usando a tu linda puta para llegar a ti.

—Mm... -lo golpeaste en el rostro. —Vaya que tienes huevos para llamarla así delante mio.

—Lo siento, lo siento por favor perdóneme no volverá a pasar.

—Largo, si Karamatsu se entera de esto tu seras el primero al que buscare. -gruñiste soltándolo, de inmediato el hombre huyo en dirección contraria a la posada.

Guardaste el cuchillo para regresar lo a Kami y regresaste, ignorando que alguien más hablaría con Iyami esa tarde.

Cuando regresaste de tus "vacaciones" lo primero que hizo Jyushimatsu fue revisar que estuvieras bien. Se quedo como piedra al ver las marcas de chupetones en tu cuello, pero no te dijo nada. Con una gran sonrisa se volteo hacia el jefe de ojos azules.

—Karamatsu-niisan ¿podemos hablar?

—Claro. -te pareció que Karamatsu se ponía nervioso ¿Era acaso que Jyushimatsu podía ser tan temible como para que Karamatsu fuese precavido?

Una vez que salieron de tu vista te despediste rápidamente de Homura antes de salir. Pero aunque querías salir sin llamar la atención alguien de detuvo. Se trataba de el chico de cabello rosa que te miraba con una mueca de fastidio.

—¿De nuevo vas a salir? ¿Acaso no te cansas de dar problemas? -pregunto. —¿Le pediste permiso a Karamatsu?

—No, yo no soy de esos lamebolas que se la pasan detrás de él. Como tu. -Todomatsu frunció el ceño.

—Estas buscando que te de una paliza. -amenazo, pero te burlaste. Por esa razón te tomo desprevenido un puñetazo que se impacto en tu quijada. Joder, si que golpeaba duro. La sonrisa burlona de Todomatsu duro a penas segundos ya que le regresaste el golpe con la misma fuerza. Después de eso él se lanzo contra ti, desde luego no te quedaste atrás regresando cada golpe que te daba.

Desde el principio hubo roses entre los dos, era cuestión de tiempo para que terminaran en una pelea.

—¿No va a separarlos? -pregunto uno de los chicos a Atsushi.

—No voy a interferir en su pelea de gatas... Bueno una gata y un perro.

Sin embargo los que si interfirieron fueron tus compañeros, se necesitaron cinco de ellos para lograr que te alejaras de Todomatsu. Cuando te soltaron no esperaste ni un segundo antes de irte a donde tenias planeado ir antes de que Totty te interrumpiera. Tu cara dolía, no pensaste que el pelirosa tendría tanta fuerza.

Cuando llegaste al lugar pediste te dejaran hablar con Ichiko. Iyayo una mujer de larga cabellera rubia te lanzo una mirada severa, ella era la dueña d el lugar y no parecía estar contenta de que fueras. Aun así no hizo nada para impedir que fueras con Ichiko, apenas te vio la morena te tomo por la muñeca y te llevo a una habitación vacía.

—Ichimatsu. ¿Paso algo?

¿Que si pasaba algo? Prácticamente te habías enterado que tenias un medio hermano, peor aun que sentías algo confuso por ese medio hermano. Además también estaba lo que te había dicho Iyami sobre la chica americana.

—Tengo algo que decirte. -Ichiko se quedo callada escuchando cada cosa que le decías. Le hablaste de que habías recordado la muerte de tu madre, que no sabias por que razón la habías olvidado pero que ahora estabas empezando a recordar cosas sobre tu pasado. Ella parecía incomoda con ese tema. También le contaste todo lo que Iyami te había dicho, al principio parecía incrédula pero cuando mencionaste a la chica que supuestamente iba a visitarla las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo.

—¿Entonces es verdad?

—Iba a decírtelo, pero... no sabia como te lo ibas a tomar. -se encogió de hombros antes de acomodar un mecho de su cabello detrás de su oreja. —Se llama Karako. Es un poco rara, pero es una buena persona.

—¿Y lo que dijo Iyami?

—Sabes que Iyami es un mentiroso. -respondió arrugando las cejas. —Además, nunca le he mencionado tu nombre a Karako, dudo que sepa que algo sobre ti. -dudo un poco en seguir hablando pero al final con un tono tranquilo pero que demostraba felicidad te dijo. —Karako me pidió que me casara con ella. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ella quiere que nos vayamos juntas a Estados Unidos. ¿Que piensas? ¿Vendrías con nosotras?

—¿De verdad? -negaste con fuerza. —No, gracias. Pero no deberías confiarte tanto, antes de que hagas algo dame su nombre completo. Tengo a alguien que puede decirme si esa chica es quien dice ser.

—Esta bien. -asintió escribiendo el nombre de la chica en un papel. —También, si averiguo algo de su jefa yo te lo informare.

—Gracias. -tomaste el papel y lo guardaste en tu bolsillo. —Tengo que irme, vendré a verte pronto.

—Cuidado al salir, Osomatsu esta aquí. -solo escuchar ese nombre hizo que te tensaras, tardaste un poco más esperando hasta que Ichiko te informo que el mafioso se había ido. Entonces regresaste a donde Karamatsu.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

Cuando llegaste de inmediato uno de los que vigilaban la entrada te informo que Karamatsu te estaba buscando. Fuiste hacia su oficina, ahora que lo pensabas mejor seria la primera vez que estarías en ese lugar. Cuando llegaste el de cabellera rosa iba saliendo, te lanzo una mirada burlona. ¿Acaso te había delatado? Al entrar pudiste darte cuenta de inmediato que Karamatsu estaba de malas. Más silencioso y sombrío de lo usual se acerco, nervioso empezaste a replicar antes de que dijera algo.

—Escucha si, me metí en una pelea... Pero fue él quien empe...

—¿A que demonios estas jugando? -te interrumpió, no acababas de entender su pregunta cuando te lanzo una carpeta con algunas fotos. En las imágenes se podía ver a ti entrando a ese club nocturno con diferente ropa, de aquellas veces que fuiste a visitar a Ichiko. Además, había unas que parecían recién tomadas ya que en ellas tenias la ropa que llevabas en ese momento. Te llamo la atención ver que en una aparecía Osomatsu. —¿Te estas viendo con Osomatsu?

—¿Qué? ¡No!. Fue una casualidad.

—Ah ya veo. Eso explica lo de Osomatsu pero... entonces como explicas lo de tu fobia a las mujeres. Resulta que cuando yo intento algo te da miedo pero tu puedes ir por allí acostándote con esa puta. -apretaste los puños ¿te estaba reclamando el tipo que se acostaba con todo lo que se movía?

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

—Resulta que si tienes que hacerlo, porqué ahora eres mio. ¿Por qué tengo que ser el único de tus amos al que no le das el servicio completo? ¿O es acaso por el dinero? Porque tu eres igual que esa ¿no? Siempre y cuando tenga dinero esta bien para ti. -te quedaste de piedra. ¿Que estaba diciendo?

Era como si alguien lo hubiera envenenado contra ti. No habías hecho nada malo y sin embargo no sabias como quedaste quieto cuando los besos rudos de el mafioso invadieron tu boca, incluso aunque lo mordiste para que se alejara no funciono. Siempre habías tenido la gentileza de sus manos, pero ahora que te quitaban la ropa con fuerza te eran desconocidas.

Tu cuerpo empezó a temblar, esta vez si era por el pavor, sus besos rudos no te hacían sentir esa agradable sensacion de cosquillas como habían hecho antes. Sus manos no te provocaban calor, era como si tu cuerpo se fuese enfriando. Como si te sumergiesen en un lago frío que lastimaba tu piel. No te lastimo, no realmente, el dolor que sentías en ese momento no era físico, era como si te apretaran con fuerza el pecho, un nudo se formaba en tu garganta y este era tan grande que no te dejaba respirar.

Antes de que tu pantalon cayera tu vista empezó a tornarse borrosa, pudiste deshacer el nudo en tu garganta y un gemido lastimero salio. Karamatsu de detuvo

—...mana. -susurraste entre sollozos. ¿En que momento habías empezado a llorar de terror puro? La expresión dolida de Karamatsu era algo difícil de describir. Moviste la boca tratando de hablar pero nada salia, lo intentaste con más fuerza. Tus ojos fijos en esos ojos azules llenos de culpabilidad y aun no sabia lo que estabas tratando de decirle. —Ella es mi hermana...ella es mi hermana. -te cubriste el rostro tratando de detener las lagrimas, pero estas no paraban.

Tu espalda se deslizo por la pared y te hiciste un ovillo en el suelo mientras continuabas sollozando. ¿Por qué estabas así si Karamatsu no te había hecho nada? Esto era porqué, pensaste que él era diferente y con sus acciones te había recordado un infierno que estabas luchando por superar.

—Ichimatsu, lo siento... Yo no sabia que... de verdad lo lamento. -trato de abrazarte pero escapaste de él, retrocediendo hasta que tu espalda quedo entre las esquinas de la habitación.

—No me toques. -dijiste dolido. —Eres igual que Osomatsu.

Si antes su expresión parecía dolida ahora se veía devastado. Se disculpo un par de veces más, era como si no encontrara las palabras para expresar lo arrepentido que estaba. Pero en ese momento estabas decepcionado de él así que igualmente no ibas a creerle.

—No quiero estar cerca de ahora... me equivoque contigo.-estabas decepcionado.

—Lamento haberte decepcionado. -respondió. —Pero no pudo dejar que te vayas... Tougou, es un hombre muy peligro y esta cerca. No puedo dejar que estés en peligro. Ve con tu... hermana, tomate unos días y si en una semana de verdad no quieres volver a verme...Te dejare libre.

El mafioso se disculpo una vez más antes de que pudieras ponerte de pie, saliste de la oficina sin atreverte ni querer mirarlo. Esta vez por suerte no te encontraste con ninguno de tus compañeros mientra salias.

Era temprano en la mañana cuando tu hermana llego cansada a su departamento, al verte allí fuera de su puerta corrió hacia ti. No necesitaste decir nada, solo le basto con poner sus ojos iguales a los tuyos sobre tu mira y ella pareció entenderlo todo. ¿Telepatía de gemelos sin ser gemelos?

—Te preparare chocolate caliente. -dijo dándote un pequeño abrazo antes de abrir la puerta. la seguiste dentro.

Si tan solo ese chocolate caliente pudiera borrar tus memorias como se te había olvidado toda tu infancia. Pero pensando en Karamatsu, se veía realmente arrepentido y ahora que no estabas tan conmocionado te dabas cuenta que quisiste perdonarlo de inmediato. ¿Estaba mal? Quizá había algo malo en tu cabeza, quizás estabas tan jodido que estaba bien.

¿Que ibas a hacer ahora?

* * *

#Drama telenovelero XD

#Tougou apareció.

#Pelea de una gata y un perro.

#¡Shee!

Espero que les guste. Nos leemos pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola. ¿Cómo están?**

 **Espero que muy bien.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo con el anónimo, ya dejo de molestar por fin.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y para quienes me han dicho en la página de Facebook que les gusta este fic.**

 **Para quienes aún no le dan me gusta a la página y quieren ver los fanart que han hecho de algunos de mis fic o mandarme su arte, pueden buscar la página en Facebook "Lord Teddy-Freddy"**

 **Me tardé años en terminar esto en la tablet, espero que les guste y que no tenga muchos errores de autocorrector.**

* * *

 **Save my soul.**

 **VIII.- La curiosidad del gato.**

El tick tack del reloj, tu suave respiración, el sonido de tu corazón. El lugar era tan silencioso que casi te parecía que podías escuchar a tu sangre recorrer tus venas. Estabas aburrido **.**

Después de la taza de chocolate te hiciste un ovillo en la esquina de la habitación, Ichiko se sentó frente a ti sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Se veía pensativa y más que nada cansada, te sentiste mal por interrumpir su rutina. Estaba pensando decirle que fuera a dormir pero antes de que pudieras decir palabra alguna un sonido calló el susurro que era tu voz.

—Es mi teléfono. -se levantó tambaleándose ligeramente, buscando en su bolso sin resultados. —Maldita bolsa. -gruñó vaciando el contenido de su bolso sobre el piso.

Te preguntabas que tantas cosas podía llevar tu hermana en esa bolsa, tu curiosidad te hizo acercarte para ver. Pudiste ver la imagen en el la pantalla del celular de Ichiko, en la foto aparecía junto a una mujer de piel bronceada, cuerpo curvilíneo, cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros y unos ojos azules que te recordaban a los de cierto mafioso.

—Ella es Karako.- dijo mostrándote de cerca la pantalla, asentiste viendo la foto. La cara roja de Ichiko era algo que no podías ver muy seguido asi que era una sorpresa verla así. Se veía feliz. Con esa sonrisa genuina que sólo habías visto mientras esa mujer la abrazaba.

—Ella es muy bonita. -susurraste mientras el teléfono empezaba a sonar.

—Es Atsushi. -te informó antes de contestar.—¿Hola? Sí, él está aquí. ¿Un qué? Sí, sí... Estoy justo saliendo. -cubrió el teléfono antes de hablarte. —Vuelvo en un momento, espera aquí.

—Esta bien. -te quedaste viéndola mientras salía a toda prisa. Mientras Ichiko estaba fuera volviste a meter todo de nuevo a su bolso, algunas cosas habían rodado lejos y entre esas cosas estaba un anillo. Lo tomaste con cuidado como si fuese a romperse, pero era demasiado sólido para eso. De oro blanco y con una piedra preciosa de color azul (no sabías sí era un diamante o un zafiro), se veía costoso.

—Es mi anillo de compromiso. -la voz de Ichiko te hizo darte cuenta de que había regresado. No sabías cuanto tiempo te habías quedado viendo esa cosa. —No lo uso cuando trabajo, pero me gusta tenerlo cerca.

Tu hermana había traído a Nyanko, te explico que Atsushi lo había traído ya que desde que saliste no dejaba de maullar y Karamatsu considero que lo mejor sería que el gato estuviera contigo. Al parecer al mafioso le hubiera gustado dártelo en persona, incluso había acompañado a Atsushi pero se arrepintió de último minuto. Así que habían llamado a Ichiko para que fuese.

—¿Lo viste? A Karamatsu...

—Sí, dijo que te dijera que lo siente. Se veía afligido. -Ichiko acarició la cabeza del gato mientras se sentaba a tu lado, recargo su cabeza en sus rodillas volteando ligeramente el rostro hacia tu dirección para verte. —¿Qué pasa con el segundo hombre más peligroso del país?

—Nada. -Gruñiste, no necesitabas contarle lo que había pasado, sobre todo porque había algo que te inquietaba más y eso era que habías querido perdonarlo de inmediato. Aunque una parte de ti también quería golpearlo fuerte en la cara, nunca te había importado mucho lo que dijeran de ti, era como si tuvieras una armadura que protegia a tu corazón, pero era distinto con Karamatsu y tenías una vaga idea de porqué era así.

—¿Cómo haces para que algo no te lastime? -preguntaste, después de todo necesitabas hablar un poco. —Cuando te decían todas esas cosas cuando eras adolescente... ¿Cómo no te afectaba?

—La gente siempre dice cosas hirientes Ichimatsu, es sólo que uno empieza a darse cuenta que unas opiniones son más valiosas que otras. -se acomodo un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja. —¿Es importante esa persona para ti?

—Se suponía que no. Se suponía que sólo lo ayudaría y que luego me "dejaría libre ", pero luego empecé a pasar tiempo con Karamatsu y entre más tiempo pasaba con él menos podía construir ese muro que siempre ha protegido mi corazón. No sé porqué él puede tomar todo lo que yo soy y convertirlo en una nueva persona, en buena persona, en alguien que no está roto... Pero de igual manera sólo una palabra suya puede romperme, puede volverme un desastre peor del que ya soy y creo que eso estaría bien, porque yo comparado con él soy una basura que contamina todo a su alrededor.

—Tú no eres...

—Así me siento. -interrumpiste. —No sé que es este sentimiento, nunca había pasado por esto antes, nunca había tenido esta necesidad de querer ver a alguien y saber cómo esta, de querer ser útil para alguien que no te ve solo como un objeto. Y cuando estoy cerca de él olvidó que estoy roto, que cargo con todas estas cicatrices que dejan de doler cuando escucho su voz y cuando él me toca. ¿Me he vuelto loco? ¿Este sentimiento de felicidad que aparece cuando escucho su estúpida voz es normal? -escondiste el rostro recargando tu frente en tus rodillas, por alguna razón querías llorar, pero más que nada hablar sobre Karamatsu te provocaba un sentimiento de añoranza. —Quiero verlo... Pero también quiero golpearlo en el rostro por hacerme sentir de esta manera... Estoy jodido.

—No estas jodido hermanito, creo que estas enamorado.

—¿No es eso lo mismo? -preguntaste con una sonrisa amarga. —Aún si lo estuviera no puedo estar con él.

—¿Por qué?

—Descubrí que Karamatsu es mi medio hermano. -respondiste levantando un poco la cabeza para ver a Ichiko. La chica tenía una mueca de sorpresa que trataba de disimular.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Nuestra madre tuvo una relación con Matsuzo Matsuno el padre de Karamatsu, hace 17 años cuando vivía en Estados Unidos. Ella quedó embarazada de ese hombre, pero algo pasó y no sé que fue, entonces ella regresó a Japón. Embarazada de mí. Si eso es verdad entonces yo soy el medio hermano de Karamatsu.

—Sí eso fuera verdad. -dijo en un susurro ¿Acaso estaba echando abajo tu teoría?

—¿Sabes algo que yo no? -aunque si lo supiera eso no sería nada nuevo, todo mundo parecía saber más que tú. Cuando buscaste su mirada esperando respuesta ella te esquivó, se levantó de manera apresurada y balbuceó algunas cosas que no entendiste antes de negar moviendo la cabeza.

—Estoy cansada, iré a dormir. Sientete como en casa. -dicho esto recuperó su anillo de compromiso y se fue a su habitación.

Era obvio que algo ocultaba.

* * *

No tenías mucho que hacer en ese departamento, pero al menos ahora que tenías a Nyanko todo era mejor. Ichiko despertó cuando estaba oscureciendo, habías preparado la cena recordando como te había enseñado Chibita y Hanako, aunque estabas seguro que nada quedaría igual de delicioso como lo que hacían los dos. Al menos Ichiko pareció encantada con la cena.

Después de que terminaras de limpiar la cocina fuiste a despedir a Ichiko, ella te pidió que no salieras y que si lo hacías no te metieras en problemas. Decidiste no salir, después de todo el departamento de Ichiko estaba en los límites de el territorio de Osomatsu y salir de noche significaba un encuentro seguro con alguno de los hombres que ahora con más razón querían matarte. Preferías que ese encuentro no sucediera.

Te quedaste despierto hasta tarde, pensando en Karamatsu ¿Que estaría haciendo en ese momento? Pensar en el mafioso te hacía pensar en su mano derecha Jyushimatsu y su esposa Homura, también en todas esas personas que habías conocido en los últimos meses. Por cosas como esta era que no te gustaba quedarte sólo en un lugar tranquilo, tu mente siempre terminaba pensando de más.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Cuando despertaste Ichiko iba llegando a casa, más sigilosa de lo normal trato de pasarte sin despertarte, pero tú que ya estabas despierto la interceptaste.

—Bienvenida.

—Estoy en casa. -te respondió girando solamente uno poco el rostro hacia ti. Algo no iba bien. Mi

Te pusiste de pie y caminaste hacia ella, Ichiko se encogió de hombros agachando la cabeza. Cuando estuviste lo suficiente cerca le quitaste el cabello del rostro, de inmediato pudiste ver una gran marca roja/violeta en el pómulo derecho de tu hermana. Apretaste con fuerza los puños.

—¿Quien fue? -preguntaste frunciendo el ceño, Ichiko susurro un "no importa" pero no estabas dispuesto a aceptar esa respuesta. A penas supieras ibas a matar a quien se atrevió a hacerle eso. La llevaste hasta la sala y ella se dejó caer en el sillón junto a Nyanko.

—Desde hace unas semanas un hombre se hizo cliente frecuente en el lugar donde trabajo. Al principio el trataba de ofrecerme dinero para que tuviera sexo con él, me negué porque ahora soy solo una bailarina y él lo entendío. Pero hacer una semana el empezó a comportarse raro y me pregunto sobre ti, dijo que te buscaba para su jefe... Cuando le dije que no sabía nada se puso violento y me llamó "perra mentirosa".

—Voy a matarlo. -gruñiste, te daba igual para quien trabajara igual querías marzo. —¿Estará en el club está noche?

—Probablemente, pero espera. No puedes ir, primero Iyayo no te dejaría entrar, segundo y lo más importante temo por tu seguridad. ¿Qué tal si ese hombre no viene solo? O Sí alguien te reconoce? No, prefiero dejarlo así a que te pase algo.

—No va a pasarme nada. -aseguraste, aún así Ichiko se veía preocupada. Sabías que tu hermana era capaz de cuidarse sola, pero eso no te quejes las ganas de querer moler a golpes al idiota que se atrevió a golpearla.

Tenías que pensar en algo para que te dejaran entrar a ese lugar sin que llamarás la atención de todos. La única que podía entrar allí era Ichiko, pero no era como si pudieras enseñarle a golpear correctamente en unas horas. Te miraste en el espejo que estaba en la pared frente al sillón donde Ichiko y tú se encontraban sentados, tus hombros eran un poco más anchos y eras por lo menos una cabeza más alto que ella (pero con los tacones que usaba terminaban casi de la misma estatura). Aunque te faltaban algunas cosas y te sobraban otras, a parte de eso la gente siempre decía que se parecían mucho.

—¿Me quedará tu ropa? -preguntaste, acababas de tener una idea estúpida.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Te sentías incómodo, no por lo que estabas vistiendo nunca habías reparado en la ropa que usabas, por ropa era solo eso, daba igual como fuera. Lo que te ponía incómodo era todas esas miradas sobre ti mientras caminabas llevando las bebidas, ¿Acaso se habían dado cuenta que eras un chico? Por las miradas lascivas que te lanzaban algunos te hacía creer que no. Acomodaste un mechón del largo cabello detrás de tu oreja, era un gesto que tu hermana siempre usaba y que secretamente siempre quisiste hacer, aunque la peluca te daba un poco de comezón y la jefa de Ichiko no dejaba de verte como si supiera que tu no eras quien decías ser.

—Ichiko, hay un extraño hombre que te ha estado observando desde hace un largo rato. Deberías ir a atenderlo. -la rubia hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

—Claro... -pero en lugar hacia donde señalaba era el contrario a donde donde estaba el idiota al que ibas a golpear. Fuiste hacia tu objetivo ignorando a Iyayo que decía "Espera, el otro hombre parece tener más dinero".

El hombre tenía mala cara, no sólo porque era especialmente feo, sino porque tenía una horrible cicatriz desde la frente que pasaba por su ojo derecho hasta la mejilla. Cuando le acercaste su whisky y el lo tomo pudiste darte cuenta que le faltaba el dedo anular, lo reconocias como un traidor de Osomatsu, tu antiguo jefe solía cortar un dedo a los que habían fallado en una de sus peticiones.

Mientras veías una de sus manos el uso la otra para sujetarte con fuerza por el brazo, te jalo hacia él casi haciéndote caer, lograste sujetarte de la mesa aunque en el proceso tiraste la bandeja en la que llevabas las bebidas.

—¿Vas a decirle lo que quiero saber? O tendré que hacerte hablar a la fuerza? - te susurro al oído, era desagradable tenerlo tan cerca. Su mano libre se puso de manera descarada sobre tu trasero. Apretaste el puño con fuerza y le diste un golpe en la nariz, hace mucho que no sentías la sensación de algo romperse contra tus nudillos, era gratificante.

El hombre retrocedió cubriéndose la nariz y soltando un fuerte alarido, aprovechaste que lloriqueaba para acomodar tu peluca y para retroceder unos pasos, conocidas a los tarados como ese hombre, ahora trataría de atacarte por " sorpresa". Iracundo el hombre se abalanzó contra ti con una navaja en mano, fue fácil quitársela, pero te sentías generoso esa noche así que se la devolviste de inmediato clavando su mano a la mesa. El hombre grito tan fuerte que te pareció que se pudo escuchar por encima de la música, la gente se alejaba tratando de no verse involucrados en la pelea, pero convenientemente cerca para ver lo que pasaba.

Te pusiste en cuclillas para ver al hombre que estaba de rodillas llorando de dolor.

—Escucha maldito hijo de puta, si vuelves a poner un pie en este lugar lo que menos deberá importarte será una nariz rota. -giraste el cuchillo haciéndolo gritar. —Así que aprovecha mi generosidad porque no se repetirá una tercera vez. -pasaste el dedo por su cicatriz.. —La próxima vez, aún si lloras diciendo que tienes una hija, te cortarte en pedazos delante de ella y me aseguraré de dejarte lo suficientemente vivo para verla morir también.

El hombre soltó un ruido ahogado, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y había empezado a temblar notoriamente. Sabías lo que esa expresión significaba, esa sensación de terror que no te dejaba si quiera pronunciar palabra. Dudaste un momento, sólo estabas repitiendo una de las amenazas de Osomatsu pero te sentías mal por involucrar a gente inocente. El hombre aprovechó tu momento de duda para tratar de darte un golpe. Retrocediste perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo sobre tu trasero, el idiota aprovechó para huir y cuando hiciste un ademán de ir tras él alguien te detuvo tomándote por el brazo.

Te giraste tratando de fulminar con la mirada a quien te detenía, pero toda tu ira o lo que fuera que tenías se esfumó en un segundo al ver esos conocidos ojos azules. Frente a ti Karamatsu Matsuno te veía con una mueca de confusión, mientras tú sentías como toda esa seguridad que tenías antes te abandonaba y como tú rostro se ponía caliente por la vergüenza.

Quizás él no te había reconocido, después de todo estabas vestido de tu hermana.

—¿Ichimatsu? -querías que justo en ese momento te tratara la tierra.

—¡ICHIKO! -Iyayo te gritó desde el otro lado de la barra.

—Lo siento... Me equivoqué. -dijo Karamatsu soltando tu brazo, no parecía muy convencido de que se hubiera equivocado llamándote "Ichimatsu". Te alejaste rápidamente de él y fuiste con la rubia.

No pusiste atención a lo que decía, estabas muy nervioso sintiendo la mirada de Karamatsu sobre ti. Al final después de un montón de gritos de Iyayo tu hermana quedó oficialmente despedida por tu culpa. Tomaste tus cosas (mejor dicho las de Ichiko) y saliste por el callejón. Podías reconocer la motocicleta que estaba al final del callejón y también al hombre que fumaba viendo hacia tu dirección. ¿Tenías que hacerle frente a Karamatsu justo en ese momento? No te sentías listo.

—¡Ichiko! -la voz de una mujer te hizo dar un pequeño salto y lo que sentiste después fue como algo suave tocaba tus labios y te hacía retroceder hasta que tu espalda tocaba la pared. Tu atención paso de el mafioso a la mujer frente a ti, estaba vestida como si fuera un chico pero definitivamente era una mujer. Escuchaste la moto arrancar y te sentiste menos nervioso.

—Espera... - la mujer arrugo ligeramente las cejas, te examinó entrecerrando los ojos y al final puso sus manos sobre tus pechos falsos. —Tú no eres Ichiko. -dijo convencida, segundos después una bolsa golpeó la cabeza de la extraña mujer.

—¿Así es como me reconoces? ¡Idiota! - Ichiko tenía la cara roja como un tomate, incluso con la poca luz del callejón podías darte cuenta.

—¿La conoces? -preguntaste poniéndote al lado de tu hermana, la mujer había perdido su sobrero con el golpe y ahora sus largos cabellos caían hasta sus hombros.

—Es Karako. -gruñó Ichiko.

Minutos más tarde los tres estaban en un restaurante familiar que abría hasta tarde. Te sentaste a un lado de tu hermana mientras Karako al frente les observaba con sorpresa.

—No me dijiste que tenías una gemela.

—Es mi hermano. -dijo Ichiko, la mirada azul de Karako pasó de inmediato a ti. Te ponía nervioso ya que te recordaba al mafioso, era como ver a una sensual versión mujer de Karamatsu.

—¿Tu también eres un chico al que le gusta usar vestidos? -pregunto divertida. —No me sorprende, en Nueva Orleans hay unos cuantos así. Minnie siempre dice que aquí se le llama... ¿Okama? ¿Eres uno de esos?

Ichiko soltó una carcajada y tu frunciste el ceño.

—No lo soy, esto fue solo por una emergencia. ¿Quién es Minnie? -preguntaste, ese nombre lo habías escuchado recientemente pero ¿Dónde?

—Es el nombre clave de mi jefa.

—¿Cual es su nombre real? - Karako rió bajito antes de poner su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—Es un secreto. Podría decírtelo, pero luego tendría que matarte. -su mirada añil pareció volverse fría por un segundo. —Es una broma, en realidad no sé cómo se llama realmente.

Era obvio que no bromeaba, sin querer seguir hablando de eso la mujer cambio de tema. Unos golpecitos al vidrio al lado tuyo te hicieron girar la cabeza, era Atsushi. Te despediste de tu hermana y su novia, saliste rápidamente plantandote frente al castaño.

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntarte porqué estas vestido como tu hermana. -dijo con una sonrisa antes de pasar por tus hombros su gabardina. Cuando metiste los brazos el mismo fue quién abrocho los botones. —Mucho mejor, hace demasiado frío para que salgas solo con un vestido muy corto.

—¿Qué pasó? No me digas que viniste simplemente para verme usar vestido.

—Pues no, pero te aseguro que fue una grata sorpresa. Tu sei bellissimo. En realidad, es algo serio. -Atsushi te condujo hacia su auto en un silencio algo inusual. Te abrió la puerta antes de volver a hablar. —Encontré por fin el aparato para reproducir el vídeo que encontraste en funland.

Entraste al auto viendo en todo momento a Atsushi, ahora que lo veías mejor se notaba nervioso. Dejaste pasar unos minutos de camino antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Lo viste?

—Sí. -asintió ligeramente deteniéndose en el semáforo rojo. —Es demasiado fuerte, no sé si estarás listo para verlo. Hay cosas en él que es mejor que no sepas.

—Eso solo incrementa mi curiosidad. -dijiste como en broma, tratando de disolver ese ambiente tenso que se había formado de pronto.

—Tú y tu maldita curiosidad. -Atsushi sonrió, pero esa mueca de preocupación no desapareció del todo.

¿Qué demonios contenía ese vídeo?

* * *

Te dejaste caer en el sillón frente al gran televisor en la casa de Atsushi, el vídeo estaba puesto pero no había dado play aún. El castaño te preguntó un par de veces más si estabas seguro de querer verlo, al final sólo logro quedarse un poco más tranquilo al sentarse a tu lado.

—Cuando creas que has visto suficiente y no quieres más, dímelo y detendré el vídeo de inmediato.

—Esta bien. -estabas casi seguro que exageraba y que el contenido no era tan perturbador.

El vídeo empezaba mostrando al pequeño Osomatsu y lo que parecía ser un adiestramiento sobre el uso de una arma. Podías ver cómo el cañón del arma temblaba ligeramente y como el niño negaba moviendo la cabeza. La toma mostraba a lo que Osomatsu tenía que dispararle y esto era un niño de menor estatura que estaba atado a una silla.

"No puedo, él es mi amigo" -dijo Osomatsu bajando el arma, se cubrió el rostro sollozando, mientras unos pasos se escuchaban el chico empezó a temblar notoriamente.

"Oh mi niño, no llores" Tougou aparecía caminando hasta el tembloroso Osomatsu. "¿Te haría feliz que lo dejara ir? Sólo por ser para ti lo haré mira. "

Pudiste ver cómo Tougou soltaba al otro niño y como este lloraba llamando a su mamá, el pequeño Matsuno extendió sus brazos hacia su sitio mientras susurraba un "vas a estar bien" el niño dio dos pasos hacia su amigo antes de que frente a los ojos de Osomatsu un cuchillo le atravesara el pecho. Se escuchó un grito desgarrador proveniente de Matsuno mientras el otro niño caía al suelo con el cuchillo clavado a su espalda, pudiste ver la sonrisa en la cara de Tougou, esa mueca de diversión y placer al ver el terror y sufrimiento de Osomatsu.

Escuchar su risa te helaba la sangre.

La siguiente parte era algo que ya habías visto en Funland, pero ahora viéndolo en una gran pantalla captabas cosas que antes no. Las marcas en el cuerpo de Osomatsu demostraban no sólo agresiones físicas, sino también abuso sexual. Podías imaginarte exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo porque había sido el propio Osomatsu el que te había hecho pasar por eso.

Evitaste perderte en tus pensamientos y regresaste la mirada a la pantalla, las escenas que habías visto antes no te causaban tanto impacto. Entonces empezaron escenas que no habías visto aún.

Un pequeño Osomatsu se levantaba con dificultad del suelo, tenía algunos moretones en el rostro y lo que parecía ser sangre seca debajo de la nariz, despacio se arrastro hasta un pequeño bulto a unos metros de donde había despertado, con cuidado movió un poco a su compañero tomando del hombro, con voz débil el mayor de los Matsuno pronunciaba el nombre de su hermano.

"Choromatsu despierta. ¿Estas bien?" no había respuesta alguna, no importaba cuanto lo moviera el menor no reaccionaba. "No, por favor. Choromatsu, no me dejes!"

Sentiste un nudo en la garganta cuando Osomatsu comenzó a llorar de manera desgarradora, llamando a Choromatsu una y otra vez hasta que de pronto se escuchó otra voz, una que parecía más suave que la de el mayor de los trillizos.

"Osomatsu... Estoy bien"

Los sollozos del mayor se detuvieron de inmediato, con fuerza se abrazó al menor haciendo que este se sentara.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso me asustaste, pensé que me habías abandonado"

"Nunca te abandonaría Osomatsu, estaremos juntos siempre. No voy a dejarte nunca, te amo. Te amo, te amo Osomatsu"

Observabas con los ojos bien abiertos esa parte, Osomatsu había empezado a reír respondiendo a los "te amo" de Choromatsu, pero cuando la cámara parecía enfocar al menor se podía apreciar claramente que este no era el que estaba haciendo, las dos voces que se alternaban eran de Osomatsu. Al menos sabías que Choromatsu no había muerto en ese lugar ya que Karamatsu lo conoció. Cosa aparte, Osomatsu parecía estar realmente mal en ese entonces, al menos hasta el punto de fingir ser su hermano.

Sentiste la mano de Atsushi sobre tu mano, eso seguramente era la señal de que ahora seguía lo que le inquietaba.

El vídeo mostraba a Osomatsu que estaba atado con las manos sobre su cabeza, no tenía camisa y se podían ver su torso lleno de moretones algunos más grandes y visible que otros.

De pronto aparecía en la escena una mujer, empujando un carrito con algunas cosas de metal. Te quedaste de piedra al ver mejor a la mujer, su pálida piel, su largo cabello negro, esos ojos iguales a los tuyos, era tu madre. La reconociste casi de inmediato a pesar de ser delgada su vientre estaba algo abultado, estaba embarazada y por las fechas del vídeo suponías que era de ti.

Incrédulo observaste como levantaba el rostro del niño tirándolo del cabello.

"Despierta mocoso" -gruñó la mujer, ni siquiera recordabas como sonaba la voz de tu madre. Apretaste con fuerza la mano de Atsushi cuando en la pantalla se mostró como la mujer que alguna vez habías considerado la más amable del mundo dejaba marcas en la espalda del chico cortando con la navaja como si de la corteza de un árbol se tratase. Los gritos desgarradores de Osomatsu pidiéndole que por favor parara no hicieron tanto eco en tu cabeza como la risa de la mujer.

"Recuerda esto. Todas estas marcas son culpa de tu madre. Esa sucia zorra que me alejo del hombre que amo. Que dejo a mi bebé sin padre, que esto te sirva de lección de que en esta vida siempre llegará alguien y tratara de quitarte todo lo que tienes"

Las palabras de la mujer hicieron eco en tus oídos, recordando las palabras de Karamatsu en Funland cuando te habló del ataque que había sufrido por parte de Osomatsu. "Yo no entendía porqué me odiaba tanto. Creo que él pensaba que yo iba a robarle lo que era suyo"

Soltaste el aire que habías estado conteniendo, un ruido lastimero salió de tu garganta. Los maltratos hacia el chico duraron algunos minutos, entre golpes, insultos y algunas quemaduras, era sorprendente ver la creatividad de esa mujer para hacer daño. Después de que terminó con Osomatsu siguió con Choromatsu, no fue tan cruel con él o tal vez no le dio tiempo porque la puerta se abrió mostrando a Tougou, fuera de la puerta habia un gran espejo que reflejaba la espalda de Tougou y la oscuridad de la habitación, ese lugar era en la casa de los espejos.

El audio empezaba a fallar en ese momento, parecía que Tougou estaba diciéndole algo mientras señalaba a Osomatsu, a pesar de no tener audio se podía notar claramente el cambio de actitud de tu madre y como empezaba a temblar cubriéndose el vientre, Tougou se acercaba lentamente mientras ella retrocedía hasta que su espalda chocó con la cámara y está cayó al suelo. No se podía ver nada más que el suelo por unos minutos y de pronto el audio volvió por unos segundos en un grito desgarrador que lastimaba tus oídos... El vídeo se volvió estática.

Atsushi detuvo el vídeo haciendo callar el incesante ruido de la estática. Tu mente trataba de procesar a toda velocidad la información que acababas de ver, parecía que tu cabeza iba a estallar, te sujetaste con fuerza las sienes, sentías como si un taladro estuviera tratando de hacer papilla tu cerebro.

Soltaste el agarre a la mano de Atsushi y corriste al baño. Mal día para no haber ingerido casi nada, sentías tu cuerpo temblar por las arcadas que lastimaban tu garganta y tu estómago aún su ya no tenías nada más que devolver. Escuchaste a Atsushi preguntar sí te encontrabas bien y si podía entrar a lo que respondiste con un "largo, voy a matarte sí entras". Algo fuera de lugar ya que estabas en su baño.

Cuando las arcadas por fin se detuvieron caminaste hasta el lavamanos, te tomaste tu tiempo para lavar tu boca y tu cara, mientras el agua escurría por tu rostro te miraste en el espejo, esta escena te resultaba conocida.

Tenías siempre esa mirada cuando estabas a punto de poner el mundo entero sobre tus hombros. Cuando estabas por culparte de algo que no podías haber evitado (la muerte de Hanako y su padre, la violacion de Homura y ahora la tortura de unos niños) Casi te sentías enfermo de tener la misma mirada que ella, en tus recuerdos tu madre era la mujer más gentil que existía, no una maldita loca y sádica.

¿Y si habías hecho lo mismo que Osomatsu? ¿Que tal si tu mente estaba tan jodida como para haber idealizado a esa mujer? Tal vez ella nunca fue buena contigo, el único recuerdo en concreto que tenías de ella fue su suicidio y lo que verla allí sin vida provocó en ti, esa sensación que no querías reconocer... Alivio.

* * *

Atsushi se mantuvo hablando por el trayecto a casa de Ichiko, a pesar de que el no solía hablar mucho no paro de sacar temas de conversación, era obvio para ti que estaba tratando de distraerte un poco. Te sentías agradecido con él, pero no podías sacar de tu cabeza todo lo que acababas de ver.

Tu amigo tenía razón. "Tú y tu maldita curiosidad"

—Y tú ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo estupido? -preguntó Atsushi, ni siquiera sabías como era que si conversación había llegado a eso.

—¿Sin contar estar vivo?-preguntaste sin dejar de ver las cosas pasar fuera de la ventana.

—Sí, son contar eso. Yo también lo estoy haciendo así que no es muy especial.

Lo pensaste un poco, no porqué no hubieras hecho una estupidez antes, en realidad era difícil elegir entre todas. Aunque ahora resaltaba una.

—Cuando era pequeño... Mm... Creí... Estaba enamorado de Osomatsu. -Atsushi frenó repentinamente, el auto tras el suyo tocó en claxon de inmediato. No le tomó importancia, estaba demasiado ocupado viéndote fijamente. Así que lo tomaste como una señal para proseguir. —Escucha porque es una verdadera estupidez. Fingía que hacíamos el amor todas esas noches cuando iba a mi habitación por las noches, imaginaba que él también me quería y que no me estaba violando... -reiste de manera amarga. —Supongo que era mi modo de sobrevivir en ese infierno. Pero todas esas veces que lo abrace, todas esas veces que mis manos tocaron esas cicatrices en su cuerpo buscaba reconfortarlo de verdad y al principio cuando le decía que lo amaba lo decía en serio.

—Ichimatsu...

—¿No suena eso como algo muy estúpido? -preguntaste, tuviste que pasarte rápidamente los dedos por los párpados para que no salieran esas lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Cuando no estabas temblando como una hoja te preguntabas que le había pasado ¿por qué tenía todas esas cicatrices? Cuando me tenías aprecio te imaginabas castigando a la persona que le había hecho daño, ahora sabías que no había sido herido por un hombre grande y malo como en tus f fantasías.

—No creo que lo amarás, se le llama síndrome de estocolmo. Es una enfermedad.

—Gracias Atsushi, porqué estar enfermo es mucho mejor que estar enamorado de un maldito sádico. -dijiste con sarcasmo, aunque por el tono que había salido sonaba a que estabas molesto y o era así. —Si no te molesta me bajaré aquí, necesito tomar aire fresco. Gracias por traerme.

Bajaste del auto cerrando la puerta, escuchaste la voz de Atsushi de inmediato. Bajo la ventanilla y se asomó por allí.

—Lo siento no quería molestarte. -se disculpó.—Necesitas descansar y pensar en otras cosas. Prepararé algo para mañana, una buena distracción. ¿Esta bien?

—¿Acaso nunca duermes?

—Cuando se trata de ti esas cosas quedan en segundo plano. -te dio un guiño antes de buscar en su maletín.

—Debes quererme mucho.

—Tú sabes que te amo. Mira, te daré esto. -extendió hacia ti su brazo y te entrego un teléfono. Era tan delgado que te parecía que iba a romperse. Sonó en tus manos haciéndote dar un salto, la pantalla se iluminó mostrándote una foto de la boda de Jyushimatsu y Homura, donde aparecían los tres y se te nueva con una mueca rara que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Tenía un mensaje parpadeando y cuando lo tocaste este se abrió.

—"Ya vete a dormir, con amor Atsushi"... -sonreiste antes de fruncir el ceño. —Acosador.

—Tiene registrados algunos números, el mío, el de Ichiko, Jyushimatsu y Homura-san. También el de Karamatsu. Cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme.

—Lo haré... Buenas noches Atsushi. -te despediste del castaño y empezaste a caminar, el departamento de Ichiko no quedaba lejos así que no tardaste en llegar, sin embargo no entraste y te quedaste en las escaleras.

Hacía algo de frío, pero la gabardina de Atsushi estaba caliente, a excepción de tus piernas que estaban descubiertas por el vestido que estabas usando. Te avergonzaba recordar que Karamatsu te había visto vestido de esa forma ¿pensará que eras raro? No lo sabías.

Miraste la hora en la pantalla del celular eran las 3:45 am. Recordaba haber escuchado que nada bueno pasa después de las 2:00 am, que era mejor irse a dormir antes de hacer una tontería, pero te sentías un poco estupido justo ahora. Pinchaste el teléfono sobre su nombre y esperaste, contestó al segundo timbre.

—¿Ichimatsu? -la voz del de Karamatsu sonaba alerta, como si hubiera estado despierto.

—Lo siento, es tarde para llamar...

—No, esta bien. Me alegra escuchar tu voz. -susurraste un "a mi también" que no supiste si Karamatsu había escuchado. —Escucha, lo lamento de verdad que me comporte como un verdadero idiota. Me gustaría disculparme en persona, pero no se si quieres verme aún. Nunca me ha gustado ser comparado con Osomatsu a pesar de que es mi hermano mayor tu sabes que nunca se ha comportado como tal. El hiere, es peligroso para otros y para él mismo. Choromatsu una vez dijo que Osomatsu era la clase de persona sin corazón que mataría a cualquiera, sin remordimientos, sólo para obtener lo que quiere... No se equivocaba. Pero yo no soy así, es cierto que he hecho cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso, pero siempre trato de hacer mi propio camino, en camino más correcto. -hizo una larga pausa antes de soltar un frustrado suspiro. —Aunque a veces me equivoco.

—...

—¿Sigues allí?

—Sí. Estoy aquí.

—No quise hacerte daño, de verdad no quería lastimarte. No sabes cómo me arrepiento, no quiero que me odies... Lamento ser como Osomatsu.

—¡No! -a pesar de ser un monosílabo tu voz se quebró. —Mentí, no eres como Osomatsu. Nunca lo has sido. Siempre, desde que intentaste sacarme a bailar esa estúpida canción en la fiesta de tu madre, desde que me salvaste la vida en ese callejón, desde que me diste la bienvenida a tu familia... Siempre fuiste diferente y es algo extraño ya que nunca había conocido a un líder como tú. Para ti tus trabajadores todos son parte de tu familia. No eres como Osomatsu y me gusta que no seas como él.

—¿Entonces no me odias?

—Estoy pensando que... Yo... No puedo entenderte... ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que yo piense de ti?

—Porque eres la única persona con la que puedo ser yo mismo. El Karamatsu que quería ser cantante, el que tenía un amigo globo, el que no quería ser un mafioso. No te imaginas lo que he esperado por alguien como tú, cuando te encontré no creí que llegaría a tomarte tanto aprecio pero ahora lo sé, de verdad eres lo que más quiero en este mundo.

—No deberías esperar por alguien como yo. -respondiste abrazandote, haciéndote un ovillo en las escaleras. —No valgo la pena, estoy roto tanto que no puedo sanar y no merezco a alguien como tú... Pero aún así. -las palabras parecían atorarse en tu garganta provocando que tu voz saliera en un tono lastimero mientras decias: — Ti voglio così tanto mi fa male (te quiero tanto que duele).

Karamatsu se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, creías que no había escuchado tu "vergonzosa" confesión, era mejor así. Escuchaste el sonido de unas llaves y después la voz del mafioso.

—¿Estas en casa de tu hermana? -tras un débil "sí" de tu parte Karamatsu volvió a hablar. —Iré por ti.

—¿Qué? No, espera... -pero ya había colgado.

Te levantaste de las escaleras de un salto, dando unas vueltas como loco, pensando en la posibilidad de esconderte en el departamento de Ichiko y fingir que no estabas. O tal vez podrías fingir demencia, no sabías porqué habías dicho todas esas cosas normalmente no lo dirías de frente, tan vez era la falsa valentía que te daba el no ver a la cara al mafioso.

¿Como ibas a enfrentarlo ahora?

No tuviste tiempo de pensarlo mucho, pues el sonido de la escandalosa motocicleta te hizo bajar a trompicones los escalones para encontrarte con el mafioso. Te quedaste quieto mientras estacionaba la moto y entonces lo viste bajar quitándose el casco. Karamatsu dio un pequeño paso hacia ti al ver que no te acercabas.

—¿Ya me perdonaste? -preguntó y tú te acercaste a él rápidamente y le diste un puñetazo en la cara.

Karamatsu trastabilló cayendo al suelo.

—Estoy empezando a perdonarte. -dijiste, si había pensado que te ibas a lanzar a sus brazos a la primera estaba muy equivocado, el mayor se limpió el labio con la manga de su chaqueta, te dedico una sonrisa.

—Ok, merecía eso. Golpeas fuerte y ese vestido te queda bien.

Mal momento para recordar que tenías puesto el vestido de Ichiko, te inclinaste un poco tratando de cubrirte un poco, Karamatsu aprovechó el momento para tomarte por el brazo y te jaló haciéndote caer sobre él.

—¿Qué estás...? -tu voz fue silenciada por un beso, los labios de Karamatsu chocaron contra los tuyos. Esta vez fue tranquilo, sin esa rudeza de la última vez. Antes de alejarse te dio un par de pequeños besos que fueron solo un toque de labios. Recibiste cada uno de ellos antes de perderte en la mirada del mayor.

—Lo que dijiste, sobre estar roto... Yo también lo estoy, creo que cada uno esta un poco roto, cada uno carga sus propias cicatrices... Y sí es verdad que no podemos sanar y sí es verdad que seremos un desastre por siempre, quiero ser un desastre junto a ti.

Agradecías que estuviera un poco oscuro y no pudiera darse cuenta de tu sonrojo.

—Escucharte es tan doloroso. Eres demasiado cursi para mis oídos. -bromeaste, Karamatsu rió bajito.

—Puedo serlo aún más. -dijo pasando sus manos por tu cintura, tu no sabías donde poner las manos así que las dejaste en sus hombros. —¿Quieres ver el amanecer conmigo? Aunque aún faltan unas horas para eso.

—¿Qué haremos hasta entonces?

—Mm.. Cosas que no hayas hecho de día. Como un picnic por la madrugada y ... Un castillo de arena en la playa. Una serenata a la luz de las estrellas -dijo el mafioso, suponías había dicho lo primero que se le había ocurrido y por eso sonaba muy estupido.

Antes de que pudieras decir un comentario mordaz (o que lo intentaras) tu mirada se desvió por sobre el hombro de Karamatsu. Alejado a unos metros una persona se asomaba entre la oscuridad, tu cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente al ver su traje a cuadros y esa sonrisa que habías visto en los vídeos. De pronto todas esas cosas que habías visto regresaron de golpe, a penas habías logrado dejar de pensar en ello y ahora toda esa mierda te hacía aferrarte con fuerza al mafioso.

—¿Qué pasa? -volvió el rostro hacia donde veías pero no había nadie. ¿Acaso lo habías imaginado?

Estabas tan sugestionado que había una gran posibilidad de que lo hubieras imaginado de verdad. Además, ¿por qué Tougou estaría vigilando a alguien insignificante como tú? No había manera de que eso pasara. Necesitaba despejar tu cabeza.

—Vamos, a donde sea pero vamos.

Karamatsu sonrió amplio al escucharte, se levantó rápidamente levantándote también. Te entregó un casco mientras subía a la moto, te lo pusiste antes de subir. Con fuerza te sujetaste abrazando a Karamatsu, no porqué tuvieras miedo de caer, esta vez era solo porque podías y querías.

Y te alejaste junto con Karamatsu, ignorando por completo al hombre de traje a cuadros que te venga fijamente hasta que te perdió de vista.

Tougou te tenía en la mira.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Espero que les guste.

¿Le ha pasado que tratan de olvidar algo malo y lo hacen un momento, incluso se ríen pero de golpe recuerdan lo que no querían y les pasa como un sudor frío? ¿No? Solo a mí xD ok.

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola ¿Qué tal les va?**

 **Esta vez tarde menos, pero se me hizo eterno. Fue difícil escribir este capítulo, pero es que ya merecían cosa bonitas estos niños xD.**

 **Muchas gracias a Sushimatsu por su gran apoyo moral para este capítulo.**

 **También gracias a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior : Kiku, hitomi79, Sushimatsu (xD ) JezhuStaxx, xxaph-mexicoxx, Izumi-nyu-FTW, Seiiza, KaramatsuGirl, LaV3nus6, LaChatBlanc, Reki Zen, KuroEnCuatro, Karinio, Yunisu Motakano, Dark Amy-chan y Fairy-Osphim.**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar. :D**

 **Espero que le guste este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Save my Soul.**

 **IX**

La brisa fría de la noche golpeando tú cara, te hacía sentir mareado, estabas casi seguro que sí no estuvieras sujetándote con fuerza de Karamatsu ya hubieras caído hace mucho. El incesante ruido del motor de la motocicleta mantenía de alguna forma tu cabeza alejada de los recuerdos de las imágenes que tan sólo unas horas antes habías visto.

Aunque aún podías verlas cada vez que cerrabas los ojos, era como sí estuvieran grabadas dentro de tus párpados. Aún así no podías creer todo lo que habías visto. No tratabas de justificar la locura del mayor de los Matsuno, pero ahora sabiendo por lo que tuvo que pasar lo entendías un poco.

¿Qué tan mal debías estar para pensar por al menos un segundo que querías consolar al Osomatsu actual?

Tal vez Atsushi tenía razón, lo que fuese que hubieras sentido por el mafioso mayor sólo era debido a una enfermedad. Eras solo un mocoso en ese entonces ¿qué ibas saber tú sobre estar enamorado de alguien?.

Cuando sentiste que la moto reducía la velocidad levantaste la cabeza, todo ese tiempo habías pasado viendo hacia el oscuro suelo, por eso cuando levantaste la mirada hacia las luces brillantes de la ciudad sentiste un poco de molestia que te hizo entrecerrar la mirada.

Karamatsu detuvo por completo la motocicleta, el ruido incesantes que mantenía ocupado a tu cerebro se silenció, lastima que no se podía silenciar de la misma manera al ruido dentro de tu cabeza.

Con tus ojos un poco más acostumbrados a la luz observaste el gran letrero brillante de la tienda de conveniencia, la frase "Abierto las 24 horas" estaba escrito con grandes letras de color amarillo. Bajaste de la motocicleta trastabillando un poco, por suerte el mafioso logro detenerte tomandote por la cintura antes de que fueses de bruces contra el suelo.

Casi por reflejo tus manos se sujetaron con fuerza de los brazos del mayor, con un poco de temor de ser soltado de repente. Al girar ligeramente la cabeza hacia Karamatsu pudiste verlo sonreír amplío.

—Vaya, ¿Qué harías tú sin mí? -preguntó antes de darte un coqueto guiño, por suerte ya estabas un poco acostumbrado a esos gestos y está vez no te pusiste rojo como un tomate. Aunque eso sí, no pudiste evitar el sonrojo.

—Ya puedes apartar tu mano de mi trasero...

—¿Qué? ¿Ese es tu trasero? Pensé que aún era tu espalda. -comentó burlón, estabas seguro que si fueses un gato justo en ese momento le harías unos rasguños en la cara. En lugar de eso lo empujaste poniendo la mano en su frente. Mientras gruñías un "sueltame Kusomatsu". Finalmente el mafioso te soltó, aprovechaste para retroceder unos pasos para estar fuera de su alcance.

Karamatsu bajó de la moto dejando el casco sobre ella, señaló ligeramente hacia el lado contrario de la tienda de conveniencia.

—Vamos allá antes...¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Acababa de decir " vamos " pero luego te preguntaba sí querías ir con él, no sabías si era una forma de camuflajear sus órdenes o sí de verdad te daba la opción de elegir, de cualquier modo te limitaste a asentir.

Te dedico una sonrisa antes de empezar a caminar hacia la tienda que señalaba, no lo habías notado antes porque el letrero estaba apagado pero ser trataba de una tienda de música, con un gran letrero de neón con forma de guitarra. Karamatsu pulso el botón del timbre un par de veces antes de esperar por una respuesta, se giró ligeramente cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Una tienda de música?

—Sí, necesito una guitarra para darte la serenata que te sugerí ¿no?

—¿Por qué no sólo fuimos por tu guitarra? ¿No podías traerla? -preguntaste enarcando una ceja, según sabías el mafioso tenía una habitación llena de instrumentos principalmente guitarras, aunque también había un saxofón, un teclado, varios bajos, una batería, una trompeta, varios keytar, un violín y algunos otros que decía sabía tocar, todo dentro de una brillante habitación que podía dejar ciego a cualquiera. O eso decía Jyushimatsu.

—Bueno salí con prisa así que no se me ocurrió traer mi guitarra, además, sí Jyushi nos ve juntos a esta hora... -hizo una pausa mientras volvía a pulsar el timbre. — Quizás no te has dado cuenta, pero él se está poniendo muy sobreprotector en lo que respecta a su bebé. A el no le gusta la idea de que su bebé sea corrompido por alguien tan "viejo".

Tenías que admitir que el comportamiento de Jyushi y Homura te parecía realmente tierno y extraño, más que nada porque no estabas acostumbrado a que alguien fuese tierno contigo o a ser tratado como un niño (sin contar como te trataba Atsushi).

—Solo son diez años de diferencia... -dijiste restándole importancia a la diferencia, por unos segundos Karamatsu mostró una expresión seria.

—Quizás sean más... -susurro Karamatsu, tu voz fue silenciada por la voz molesta de un hombre que gritaba.

—¡Maldita sea, dejen de joder voy a mata...! -el hombre se quedó de piedra al ver al mafioso. Temblando como gelatina se disculpó de manera apresurada, atropellando un poco sus palabras.

La tienda era más llamativa por dentro, una vez con más luces encendidas, no sabías tocar ninguno de esos instrumentos, pero eso no te impedía apreciar el lugar. Mientras el dueño casi estampaba su frente contra el suelo pidiéndole disculpas a Karamatsu jurando que no se había atrasado en los pagos, este se encontraba viendo fijamente una guitarra ignorando al asustado hombre.

—Mira está... -señaló una guitarra de color azul con contorno que se iba difuminando hasta volverse negro. Karamatsu tomo la guitarra pasando sus dedos por las cuerdas. —Escucha ese hermoso sonido...

Sonaba horrible. Su cara de confusión te hizo soltar una carcajada que trataste de ocultar cubriendo tu boca con la manga de la gabardina.

—Se supone que tenía que sonar mejor. -un poco avergonzado por fin puso su atención al hombre que seguirá lloriqueando y pidiendo por su vida. —Ya, esta bien... Pon esto en mi cuenta.¿Esta bien?

—¡Lo haré señor, gracias señor! Es usted tan generoso.

Karamatsu hizo una mueca de hastío mientras el hombre seguía tratando de adularlo sin éxito, te parecía algo gracioso la situación. A diferencia de Osomatsu al segundo hijo parecía fastidiarle que tratarán de quedar bien con él, eso lo hacía poner mala cara y arrugar las gruesas cejas por largos minutos.

Cuando por fin el hombre dejó de hablar Karamatsu se giró tomando la guitarra (ahora en su estuche gracias al dueño) con una mano y una de tus manos con la otra, te arrastro fuera de la tienda sin decir palabra alguna hasta llegar a su motocicleta.

—Pensé que le iba a dar un infarto o algo... -comentó con una sonrisa, hubieras reído de no ser porque estabas nervioso ya que su mano aún sujetaba la tuya. Sentías las mejillas arder y te sentiste un poco nervioso cuando sus ojos azules te miraron fijamente. Te encogiste de hombros moviendo nervioso tus dedos sobre los dedos de Karamatsu.

—Creo que lo entiendo... Sí el propio jefe viene a tu negocio en lugar de enviar a uno de sus subordinados no debe significar nada bueno. Tal vez él pensó que venías a matarlo.

—Yo no mataría a un hombre tan fácilmente, sí tuviera problemas con él solo le daría un disparo de advertencia. -era algo difícil de creer cuando recordabas con que facilidad les había disparado al hombre que mató a Hanako. Karamatsu continuó hablando. —No tengo nada en su contra, excepto tal vez que encuentro como una ofensa que está hermosura este tan desafinada. -dio unas palmadas a la guitarra.

Fuiste capaz de disimular la mueca de disgusto que sin querer pusiste cuando el mafioso soltó tu mano. Te entregó la guitarra antes de señalar la tienda de conveniencia.

—Iré a comprar algunas cosas para nuestro picnic. ¿Algo que quieras en específico?

—Mm...¿condones? -Karamatsu pareció quedar descolocado por unos segundos.

—No juegues con eso. -dijo entrecerrando la mirada sobre ti, como lanzando una reprimenda.

—Tal vez... ¿Jugo de manzana? -preguntaste, era la primera cosa que se te ocurría porque era lo que Atsushi siempre te servía para beber.

—Esta bien, espera aquí. -camino hacia la puerta y entró.

Te quedaste viendo hacia la puerta por unos segundos, tu espalda estaba recargada en la motocicleta y habías dejado la guitarra a un lado de tus piernas, esto no sólo las cubría, sino que también te protegía un poco del frío. Maldito clima de madrugada y maldito vestido... Bueno, había sido tu culpa lo del vestido.

Mientras esperabas levantaste la mirada hacia el cielo, la luna aún brillaba fuerte y alto entre las nubes, aunque nada se comparaba a esa vista que habías tenido del cielo en esa vieja carretera una semana antes, como lo suponías no se veía igual desde un lugar lleno de locura luces como lo era la ciudad.

Divagar un poco sobre cosas banales mantenía tu mente alejada de las divertidas cosas que habías encontrado en funland. Y justo cuando tu mente estaba en blanco escuchaste un sonido extraño proviniendo desde el bolsillo de tu abrigo.

Algo extrañado tomaste el teléfono entre tus manos, la pantalla marcaba "llamada entrante. número desconocido". Aunque para ti todos los números eran desconocidos aún. Tenías que admitir que te ponía de nervios ese aparato, quizás eras un poco idiota por no saber cómo contestar. Pulsaste sobre un botón verde y el aparato dejó de sonar, te llevaste el teléfono cerca del oído, nada se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea más que una suave respiración.

Segundos después una profunda voz dijo simplemente " Hola ".

—¿Atsushi? -reconociste su voz con esa simple palabra. —Hola...

—Pensé que no ibas a contestar dulzura. -dijo con voz tranquila. ¿Habías escuchado mal o te acababa de llamar " dulzura " —¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy afuera... Con Karamatsu. ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada... -gruñó, su voz parecía más ronca de lo que recordabas, tal vez era que por teléfono las voces sonaban diferentes. —Estoy cansado...

—Deberías ir a descansar.

—Debería, pero estoy preocupado por ti.

—¿Terminaste los planes de distracción de mañana?

—¿Qué? Ah, claro... Es algo... Sorpresa. ¿Dónde estás exactamente? Dulzura, Iré por ti.

—Mm... No sé. -y volvía a llamarte dulzura, era algo extraño ya que Atsushi dejó de llamarte así cuando se enteró que Osomatsu te llamaba de esa manera durante las noches que iba a tu habitación. Te encogiste de hombros.

—Mira a tu alrededor y dame un lugar aproximado.

—Pues... - miraste a tu alrededor.—Hay una tienda de conveniencia y del otro lado de la calle hay una tienda de guitarras. Pero...

—¿Con quién hablas? - la voz de Karamatsu te hizo girarte de nuevo a la tienda.

—Con Atsushi. -respondiste en un susurro y escuchaste la llamada cortarse. —Acaba de colgar.

—Tengo todo lo que necesito, así que vamos a nuestra cita.

Escuchar a Karamatsu decir que aquello era una cita logro hacer que el extraño comportamiento de Atsushi pasara casi desapercibido, pero aún había algo sobre eso haciendo ruido en tu cabeza.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

El lugar era el mismo a donde te había llevado antes, su lugar favorito en toda la ciudad. Al bajarte de la moto el mafioso se adelantó para poner un suave mantel a cuadros en el pasto, había dejado la luz de la motocicleta encendida pero apuntando hacia otro punto dejando así sólo una luz tenue iluminándolos. Tu cargabas en tu espalda la guitarra ya que de ese modo era más fácil transportarla, te acercaste a tiempo para verlo encender unas pequeñas velas de color morado y azul en frascos redondos y transparentes.

—¿No crees que es más romántico así? -preguntó antes de dar pequeñas palmadas en el sitio a su lado. Te quitaste la guitarra y la pusiste a un lado de Karamatsu haciendo espacio entre los dos. —Toma tu jugo, niño. También te compre un poco de melon pan. Porque sé que amas el melon pan.

—Mm... -tomaste el pan como si fuese lo más preciado del mundo. Era el primero que se daba cuenta el problema que tenías con esa cosa.

—Esta vez solo tenemos esto, pero la siguiente vez te ssorprenderé, tal vez no lo sabes pero cuento con unas increíbles habilidades culinarias. -te dio un coqueto guiño, pero estabas demasiado ocupado con tu melonpan como para tener reacción alguna. —Sólo imagina... Este mantel con una tarta aquí, emparedados acá y justo en medio un pavo.

No pudiste evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿un pavo? ¿Estas bromeando?

—Bueno, lo acepto... Nunca antes he tenido un picnic, esta es mi primera vez. -admitio. —¿y tú? ¿Tienes experiencia en este tipo de cosas?

—Sí, con Atsushi. -Karamatsu hizo mala cara.

-Ah, ese tipo... También estás usando su chaqueta, no tengo quejas en eso, después de todo te cubre lo que ese pequeño vestido no. -al mirarlo te diste cuenta que estaba viendo hacia tus piernas. Trataste de cubrirte.

—Deja de verme, Kusomatsu. -te quejaste, acto seguido Karamatsu se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en tus piernas. Según él "para evitar la tentación", aunque más bien parecía que no quería perder ante Atsushi. Ese comportamiento infantil te hacia sentir un calorcito en el pecho.

—Me molesta siempre ser el segundo, pero no lo puedo evitar, es si desde que nací... Al menos espero ser el primero del que te enamores.

Decirle en este momento, "Ah, ese fue Osomatsu" sólo te traería problemas. Así que solo te quedaste callado. Sin embargo tu silencio fue mal interpretado.

—¿No me digas que también Atsushi me ganó en eso? -Karamatsu gruñó.

—No, no lo hizo.-Karamatsu no parecía muy convencido.

—Hagamos algo, dime algo que no hayas hecho antes y yo lo haré contigo.

Parecía muy decidido, su mirada fija sobre ti te ponía nervioso. Desviste la mirada hacia el empaque de melonpan que ahora estaba vacío.

—Nunca nadie me había comprado melonpan, tampoco nunca he tenido una cita por la madrugada, ni he visto el amanecer con alguien que me guste y nadie nunca me tocado... Una canción en una serenata nocturna.

Ahora el mafioso tenía una enorme divertida sonrisa en el rostro. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás antes de sacar la guitarra de su estuche.

—Pues hoy estás de suerte. -dijo tocando pequeñas notas al mismo tiempo que tensaba las cuerdas.

—Es la peor serenata, suena espantoso. -bromeaste, esta vez Karamatsu también rió.

—Solo espera, sonará genial. Cierra los ojos y escucha. -Te preguntabas como iba a hacerlo si el también había cerrado los ojos. En lugar de eso te quedaste viéndolo, su rostro sereno mientras tocaba las cuerdas una por una, cada vez el sonido era mejor y el ceño fruncido del mayor de disipaba a medida que las notas se volvían perfectas.

No podías apartar tu mirada de él.

—Escucha... -cerraste los ojos por unos segundos, las notas sonaban definitivamente mejor, no entendías mucho de música, pero hasta tú eras capaz de apreciar el sonido de una buena acústica.

—Sue... -"suena mejor " ibas a decir, pero tu voz se silenció cuando los labios de Karamatsu chocaron contra los tuyos en un suave rose. Tus párpados se entre abrieron para encontrarte con esos ojos añil viéndote fijamente. Había dejado la guitarra de lado y estaba de rodillas frente a ti (tu por suerte estabas sentado o seguramente tus piernas hubieran flaqueado en ese momento).

—Era imposible resistir la tentación de besarte justo ahora. -susurró, sostuvo su mirada intensa sobre ti, sentías tu rostro arder y no sabías muy bien como reaccionar.

Karamatsu acarició suave tu labio inferior con su pulgar antes de acercarse de nuevo para besarte, te pusiste nervioso, creías que era un poco injusto simplemente quedarse quieto, además no lo admitirías en voz alta, pero tú también querías besarlo.

Con esa intención en mente también te acercaste un poco, pero tu intento fracaso cuando tu frente chocó contra la del mayor.

—¡Idiota! -te alejaste sujetándote la frente. Escuchaste al mafioso reír, él también se sujetaba la frente pero a diferencia de ti que usabas ambas manos (más que nada para ocultar tu rostro) él solo usaba su mano derecha.

—Lo siento... -se disculpó Karamatsu, aunque era obvio que había sido culpa tuya, aún así la tranquila risa de Matsuno parecía genuina y no se notaba molesto por el golpe o por tu manera de llamarlo "idiota". —¿Estás bien? Ichimatsu.

—Creo que eres un cabeza dura...

—Esta es la primera vez que me golpean la frente cuando trato de besar a alguien. ¿También fue tu primera vez golpeando a alguien que quiere besarte?-pronto con cierto tono burlón que no hacía más que avergonzarte

—¡S- sólo empieza a tocar la maldita guitarra de una vez! -querías lanzarle la guitarra, pero te limitaste a solo colocarla contra su pecho. Te alejaste un poco haciendo distancia entre los dos.

—Bueno, esta bien. -se acomodó el instrumento antes de volver a poner su mirada en ti. —Esta canción me recuerda a ti.

—¿Otra? ¿Acaso son varias? -preguntaste curioso, porque antes ya había dicho que una canción le recordaba a ti.

—Tengo una lista completa. -respondió dándote un guiño. —Pero escucha... -empezó a tocar algunas notas en la guitarra, te sentaste abrazando tus rodillas para ocultar tu rostro si la canción era vergonzosa.

Karamatsu empezó a cantar, su profunda voz era un deleite para tus oídos.

 ** _Do you wanna go to heaven tonight_**? (¿Quieres ir al cielo está noche?)

 _ **Leave the evidence far behind**_ (Dejar las evidencias muy atrás)

Say alright, -te señaló como sí te pasara el micrófono imaginario y volvió a decir la última línea dándote a entender que quería que hicieras la segunda voz, aunque no conocías la canción así que dijiste muy bajito lo que te pedía.

 _ **Say alright, alright**_ (Decir bien, muy bien)

 _ **Maybe we should just run away**_ (Tal vez solo deberíamos huir)

 _ **Never look back as the world decays**_ (Nunca mirar atrás, como el mundo se desintegra)

Say alright, alright (Decir bien, muy bien) -esta vez no tuvo que decirte nada para que hicieras las segunda voz.

 _ **Do you wanna see heaven tonight**_? (¿Quieres ve el cielo está noche?

 _ **Underneath those lights you will look so beautiful**_ (Bajo esas luces te verás tan hermoso) -la posición en la que estabas sentado ayudaba a esconder la boba sonrisa que se dibujo en tus labios.

 _ **Do you wanna see the stars before they fall**_?, (¿Quieres ver las estrellas antes de que caigan?

 _ **Do you wanna be my love tonight?**_ (¿Quieres ser mi amante esta noche?)

 _ **And for all my life it could be so wonderful**_ (y por toda mi vida, eso sería tan maravilloso) -Karamatsu dejo la guitarra de lado y continuó cantando a capela.

 _ **Do you wanna see the stars before they fall,**_

 _ **See the stars before they fall**_?

Karamatsu se acercó, sentiste sus manos en tus hombros y como te empujaba ligeramente hacia atrás. Apretaste con fuerza los párpados cuando tu espalda quedó contra el suelo.

—Mira. -te susurró al oído, escuchar su voz tan cerca hizo a tu piel erizarse. Lentamente abriste los ojos encontrándote con esos ojos azules que se veían más oscuros por la poca luz que los iluminaba. La posición te recordaba un poco a aquella vez en la torre de vigilancia de funland, los brazos de Karamatsu estaban a los lados de tus hombros y recargaba su peso en sus rodillas posicionadas a tus costados.

No sabías que era lo que quería que miraras ya que sólo podías verlo a él. Karamatsu se hizo a un lado dejándose caer a tu lado, aún lo seguías con la mirada cuando se acomodó acostándose muy cerca de ti.

—Arriba... -te indicó hacia el cielo y tus ojos por fin dejaron de verlo para mirar hacia arriba.

Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del cielo sin ser opacadas por las luces de la ciudad. Más hermosas que la vista que habías tenido desde la vieja carretera, quizás lo que te hacia pensar de ese modo era que esta vez no te encontrabas solo, despacio los dedos del mafioso entraron entre los tuyos, te contuviste de voltear la mirada hacia él porque sabías que era demasiado vergonzoso y te darían ganas de huir.

—¿Haz visto algo más hermoso que esto?-preguntó extendiendo su mano libre hacia arriba, como si fuese capaz de atrapar una de esas brillantes luces.

Observaste con atención como el cielo poco a poco mostraba cambios en su tonalidad oscura, era ahora un lienzo de manchones de color azul oscuro y morado.

—No...-respondiste en un susurro.

¿Cuantas veces habías visto ese cielo?

¿Cuentas noches habías pasado en vela atormentado por tus pesadillas?

Recordabas haber visto algo parecido y a la vez tan diferente antes, en ese entonces tu cabello estaba lleno de barro y sangre, te sentías tan roto por dentro que no reparabas en que tu cuerpo también lo estaba y aún si era el mismo cielo se sentía tan diferente y nuevo al lado de Karamatsu. Luchaste para contener esas lágrimas que de pronto luchaban por salir y que, ahora, se agolpaban en tus párpados volviendo todo borroso.

—Yo sí. -dijo el mayor de pronto. Mientras tú parpadeabas con fuerza tratando de disipar tus repentinas ganas de llorar. —He visto algo más hermoso, de hecho, lo estoy viendo justo ahora...

Y cuando tus ojos se encontraron con los de Karamatsu supiste que estaba hablando de ti.

Entonces no pudiste contenerte más...

—Ugh...- un sonido lastimero abandono tu garganta mientras tus ojos se llenaban de gruesas lágrimas. Te levantaste rápidamente y trataste de huir sin éxito, Karamatsu fue más rápido y te atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que lograrás escapar.

Ocultaste tu rostro en su pecho por unos segundos, tratando de contener las lágrimas de todos tus pesares acumulados. Pero era imposible.

—Ichimatsu... -su voz susurrando en tu oído te imposibilitaba aún más el detener tu llanto. Más aún con lo que dijo después. —Te quiero.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo! -trataste de sonar firme pero tu voz había salido con un tono lastimero que hacia doler tu garganta. Intentaste alejarlo empujándolo, aunque ahora más que nada te sentías roto y sin la fuerza necesaria para querer alejarlo realmente. Karamatsu detuvo tus intentos de apartarlo tomándo tus muñecas, en un agarre firme y a la vez cuidadoso para no lastimarte.

—Lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar. -se disculpó mientras tú gimoteando tratabas de no verte tan patético frente al mafioso. Aunque era imposible. —No estoy jugando contigo, de verdad... Lo siento si hice algo que te hiciera creer eso.

Trato de buscar tu mirada, pero entre más intentaba más huías de él.

—¿Por qué? -preguntaste en un susurro, tratando de deshacer el nudo en tu garganta que no te dejaba hablar. —Yo no soy bueno para ti, estoy jodido, roto y sucio. No puedo estar contigo sin temblar de miedo, pero no es culpa tuya.

—Lo sé.

—Nada... Nada bueno saldrá de esto ¿sabías? -cuando dejaste de forcejear él soltó el agarre de tus manos.

—Aún así quiero intentarlo, porque tú no lo ves, pero si pudieras verte por un segundo como yo lo hago, entonces entenderías lo perfecto y hermoso que eres para mis ojos y lo maravilloso que eres aún si no te das cuenta de ello. -dejaste de agachar la mirada atreviéndote por fin a mirar a los ojos a Karamatsu. El mayor continuó hablando. — Y quiero protegerte, cuidarte y que confíes en mí para quitarte esa carga sobre tus hombros, porque tú lo mereces, mereces todo lo mejor de este mundo. Y estoy siendo egoísta sabiendo lo maravilloso que eres y aún así queriendo mantenerte a mi lado.

¿Pero qué cosas estaba diciendo? Sonaba como un completo loco, apreciando de ese modo a alguien tan roto como tú, a alguien que se sentía como una basura. Siempre desde que tenías memoria recordabas sentirte como un objeto desechable, inservible, sin valor alguno. Luego llegaba ese hombre diciendo todas esas cosas que nunca creiste serían dirigidas a ti.

Tenías que admitir que esas palabras se sentían tan bien, tan sanadoras, tan cálidas, seguramente sólo alguien igual de roto que tú entendería la satisfacción de escuchar que se es tan preciado para alguien.

—Vas a arrepentirte ¿sabes? -ahora fueron tus manos las que se sujetaba del mayor, era como para asegurarte que de verdad estaba allí y que era real.

—No se si eso podría pasar, pero no tengo intenciones de hacerlo en lo absoluto. -la convicción con la que lo decía te hacia saber que iba en serio, pero tu aún tenías tu inseguridad, no era como si pudieras deshacerte de ella tan fácilmente y eso te llevaba a insistir, en hacerle saber a Karamatsu que iba a tener que lidiar con todo lo negativo que tenías.

—Yo soy alguien extraño ¿sabes? A veces sin razón alguna querré huir de ti y te tocará ir por mi ¿lo entiendes? Y tengo un humor de mierda y suelo volver las cosas más banales en caos y...y...

—Lo sé y aún así... No vas a lograr que me retracte de quedarme contigo.

Lo había dicho cuando fue por ti a casa de tu hermana. " creo que cada uno esta un poco roto... Y sí es verdad que no podemos sanar y sí es verdad que seremos un desastre por siempre, quiero ser un desastre junto a ti." Ahora lo confirmaba de nuevo. No sabías que podías pasar del llanto a la felicidad en tan poco tiempo, pero eran nuevas sensaciones que estabas descubriendo con Karamatsu.

—Voy a besarte. -susurro. No pudiste evitar gruñir

—Acabas de arruinarlo. -te quejaste, porque el anuncio de un beso te hacia ponerte más nervioso y ansioso por recibirlo.

—Jaja... Lo siento.-rió bajito y después de eso te beso.

¿Era algo normal que sintieses el latir de tu corazón desbocado?

Cuando diste un suspiro contra sus labios sentiste que el peso en tu cabeza y tus hombros era más ligero.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por tus mejillas, encerraste los ojos tratando de guardar en tu memoria la sensación de su caricia mientras tus ojos de cerraban. Karamatsu se acercó y sus labios borraron las lágrimas en tus pestañas.

Cuando volviste a fijar tu mirada en el azul de sus ojos encontraste que era casi hipnótico y brillaba intenso con la luz del sol matutino.

—Creo que nos perdimos el amanecer.-comentó, su expresión parecía ofrecer una silenciosa disculpa, desviaste la mirada hacia donde el sol había salido. Aún si no habían podido verlo esa escena también era una buena vista.

—Da igual... - Además ya tendrían más oportunidades.

* * *

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

* * *

Eran casi las 6:50 am cuando la motocicleta de Karamatsu se detuvo delante de el edificio donde estaba el departamento de Ichiko. Te bajaste teniendo ahora un poco más de cuidado, para evitar ir de bruces contra el suelo. Karamatsu bajó después de ti, se quitó el casco antes de recargarse en su motocicleta.

Sentías los párpados muy pesados, no sólo por pasar las noche sin dormir, sino también por haber llorado, no estabas acostumbrado y eso te había agotado.

Karamatsu estiró sus manos hacia ti, tomando a penas la punta de tus dedos. No hiciste nada por alejarte , incluso la sensación de sus dedos de sentía bien.

—Aún esta en pie lo de pasar tiempo con tu hermana, sin embargo antes me gustaría saber si tú también sientes lo mismo que yo.

—¿Eh? ... ¿No lo dije? -desviaste la mirada ocultando tu sonrojo.

—No lo hiciste... -se quejó el de ojos azules. —Dijiste "Ti voglio così tanto mi fa male" pero quiero escucharlo de nuevo.

—No sé de qué hablas... -trataste de fingiré demencia, no pensaba decirlo tan fácilmente menos ahora que había tanta claridad como para ver tu sonrojo.

—Voy a besarte hasta que me digas. - amenazó, pero eso no era realmente una amenaza que te intimidara, al menos que quisiera volver loco a tu pulso, en cuyo caso sería súper efectivo. —No dices nada ¿eh? Bien, atente a las consecuencias.

Se acerco para besarte y está vez tu intento por acercarte funcionó. (Al menos esta vez no lo golpeaste en la cara). El beso duro a penas cinco segundos antes de que el sonido de alguien carraspeando los hiciera separarse. Al girar el rostro encontraste a Jyushimatsu y Homura a menos de dos metros de distancia, la castaña mantenía una mueca de sorpresa con una pequeña sonrisa y su esposo seguía con la sonrisa de siempre. No, era una sonrisa diferente.

—Homura, cariño... Sujeta esto. -le dio su mochila a la castaña antes de sacar su bat de metal.

—¿Jyushi? -dijiste su nombre al verlo acercarse, no hubo respuesta por su parte. viste al mafioso esquivar a penas el golpe del bat de Jyushimatsu y como el lugar en el suelo que tu padre adoptivo golpeó se partía ligeramente. Trataste de interferir pero Homura te detuvo tomándote de la mano y negando ligeramente.

—E-espera Jyushimatsu. -Karamatsu levantó las manos como si con eso fuera suficiente para calmar a su mano derecha. —No es lo que crees.

—¿No hiciste llorar a mi bebé? ¿Y no lo estabas manoseando a mi niño justo ahora? -preguntó Jyushi con ese tono frío que usaba cuando intimidaba a sus contrincantes.

—Entonces creo que sí era lo que creías. -esquivo con un poco de dificultad el nuevo golpe de Jyushimatsu.

El hombre de chaqueta amarilla arrastro el bat por el suelo lanzando una mirada casi asesina a su jefe y amigo.

Escuchaste a Homura susurrar un "Jyushimatsu-kun, tan genial" casi sentías que una aura color rosa la rodeaba mientras veía encantada hacia su esposo. Ella no parecía preocupada por la pelea ¿acaso era algo común en ellos? ¿Tenías que preocuparte?

—¿Tengo que preocuparme por esto? -preguntaste encogiéndote de hombros.

—No. -respondieron los tres al unísono.

Muy a su pesar se detuvieron. Jyushimatsu se puso de nuevo la mochila a la espalda y dejó el bat dentro listo para sacarlo en un movimiento.

—¿Y qué están haciendo aquí? N-no es que no puedan estar aquí. -agregó de inmediato en mafioso cuando Jyushi le lanzó una mirada

—Atsushi-Kun nos arreglo unos días de vacaciones, como una familia. -contestó Jyushimatsu abrazandote por los hombros.

—Ya veo, estoy seguro que eso le ayudará mucho a Ichimatsu.

—¿No vendrías con nosotros? -a pesar de que tu voz fue un murmullo Karamatsu fue capaz de escucharte.

—Me encantaría, pero no que volver, a "atender el negocio" sí me descuido Osomatsu podría tratar de hacerle daño a mí gente y eso es algo que nunca dejaría que pasara. Pero espero que te diviertas, sé que Jyushimatsu cuidara bien de ti.

Parecía que se acercaría pero la mirada intensa de Jyushimatsu parecía advertirle que no lo hiciera. Te preguntabas si así era tener un padre sobreprotector.

—Nos vemos, honey. -Matsuno camino hacia su motocicleta y fuiste con él casi por reflejo, te quitaste la guitarra de la espalda y se la entregaste a Karamatsu. —Llámame cuando no te vigile tu padre.

Dijo dándole un rápido beso antes de arrancar la moto, cuando te giraste hacia Jyushimatsu este ya tenía en bat en la mano, se quedó parado a tu lado mientras el mafioso desaparecía a la distancia.

El de ojos color ámbar te dio una rápida mirada sin borrar su sonrisa.

—¡Tienes un vestido!

—¡…! -se te había olvidado completamente.

* * *

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

* * *

Cuando saliste del baño después de tomar una ducha eran casi las 7:40 am. En la sala del departamento una animada pareja compartía con tu hermana algunas de las fotos vergonzosa que te habían sacado en los últimas semanas. Ichiko veía todas y cada una muy atenta y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, abrazándola por la espalda se encontraba una adormilada Karako que de vez en cuando abría un poco los ojos para ver las fotos.

Te sentaste del otro lado de la sala, de manera que estabas frente a las dos parejas.

—No olvides llevar tu bloqueador. -comentó Ichiko con una sonrisa, antes Jyushimatsu y Homura le habían aclarado lo de ser tus padres adoptivos, le aclararon que no pretendían robarte lejos de ella y que sólo querían darte el cariño que un padre y una madre podrían darle a su amado hijo. Tu hermana se mostró agradecida y conmovida, "él lo merece" o algo si había dicho.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? -preguntó emocionada Homura, Jyushimatsu apoyo la idea asintiendo con fuerza.

—¡Es una excelente idea! -Karako parecía totalmente despierta ahora. —¡Vamos Ichiko!

—¿Que no estabas dormida hace dos segundos?... No puedo, tengo que trabajar.

—Ah, hablando de eso... Creo que ya despidieron ayer por reventarle la mano a un tipo. -comentaste ganando una mirada de reprimenda de Ichiko.

—¿Acaso no tienes trabajo? Karako.

—Le diré a Osoko que me cubra, después de todo ella se la pasada pagada a la jefa de todas formas. -la mujer de ojos azules le sonrió amplío a Ichiko y cuando ella giró el rostro Jyushimatsu y Homura le sonreían también, lo único que faltaba era que tu sonrieras para que no se pudiera negar.

Pusiste tu mejor intento de sonrisa ganando un largo suspiro por parte de Ichiko.

—Esta bien. -aceptó.

[]-[]-[]-[]

El clima caluroso de la playa hacia que fuera deseable el querer estar dentro del agua por un largo tiempo. Sin embargo casi todo el primer día de esas vacaciones te la pasaste dormido o mejor dicho dormitando. A penas lograbas quedarte dormido las pesadillas te traían de regreso, si final terminaste más cansado que cuando decidiste dormir.

Por las mañanas ibas a desayunar junto con Homura y Jyushi, tu hermana y su novia solían perderse todo el día y no tenías quejas de ello ya que cuando veías a Ichiko por la noche ella se veía genuinamente feliz y tú no podías pedir más que la felicidad de tu querida hermana.

Cierta tarde mientras acompañabas a Homura a buscar algunas conchas marinas para adornar el castillo de arena que estaban haciendo entre los tres ella de alejo más de la cuenta, cuando regresaste a buscarla la encontraste rodeada de idiotas que trataban de ligar con ella. A pesar de que ella decía que tenía que volver con su esposo eran muy insistentes.

—¿No escucharon que la dejen en paz? -gruñiste llamando su atención, "¿y tú quien demonios eres?" preguntó uno de los cuatro idiotas. —Su hijo. Dejen en las a mi mami.

Ah, eso había sonado tan patético.

—Ichimatsu. -Homura parecía tan feliz con tu respuesta, casi no se n notaba que segundos antes temblaba como una hoja.

—Largarte sí no quieres tener problemas. -amenazó uno poniendo una cara de matón. Cuando trato de tomar a la castaña del brazo detuviste su mano, haciendo presión contra sus dedos corazón y medio hasta doblarlos al lado contrario. El hombre gritó de dolor, cuando se agachó sujetándose la mano tu puño se estampó contra su nariz.

—Dije que la dejen en paz. -gruñiste entrecerrando la mirada sobre los molestos idiotas.

Hace tiempo que no te pasaba. Había momentos en los que perdías el control de ti mismo, suponías que era el resultado del adiestramiento de Osomatsu. Esos momentos en los que te convertías en una máquina que sólo quería golpear, herir y matar. Pensabas que todo se había quedado en tu alterego con la máscara de kabuki pero no era del todo así.

Tus nudillos estaban casi al rojo vivo cuando regresaste en sí y Jyushimatsu te veía con preocupación mientras te llamaba por tu nombre repetidas veces. Homura no te dijo exactamente que le habías hecho a esos hombres, pero suponías que había sido lo suficientemente malo para que quisiera olvidar el tema. No te atreviste a verla después de eso, así que decidiste salir a vagar por tu cuenta.

Con tu teléfono en mano saliste caminando por la orilla del mar, cerca de donde se hospedaban había unas cuantas calles de pequeñas construcciones, entre negocios y casas pequeñas. Ese lugar estaba fuera de él gran territorio dominado por los Matsuno, aunque según tenías entendido era un territorio neutral (así como lo era hacia el lado contrario, donde se encontraban las aguas termales) podía o no haber enemigos cerca.

Te sentaste en la arena después de estar caminando sin rumbo fijo, tenías algunos mensajes de Karamatsu preguntándote cosas banales como: ¿Que tal está el clima? ¿Te estas divirtiendo? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas bien?

Muy diferente a los mensajes de Atsushi que sólo decían: ¿Estás bien? ¿De verdad estás bien? ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? Con tanta pregunta ya no sabías.

Mientras estabas escribiendo una respuesta para Atsushi el teléfono sonó en tus manos "llamada entrante :Atsushi" era lo que anunciaba la pantalla. Contestaste llevando el teléfono a tu oreja.

—Ciao, Atsushi.

—Buonasera. -contestó riendo bajito. —Escuché que llevaste a Nyanko contigo a la playa.

—Sí, esta con Ichiko justo ahora. A Nyanko Le gusta destruir castillos de arena. Muy raro llevar a un gato a la playa ¿no? Pero me conoces y sabes que yo soy raro.

—Jaja, creo que eres más lindo. -Atsushi seguía con ese tono amable de siempre, muy diferente al de esa noche. —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien como siempre, era justo la que te estaba escribiendo.

—Lo siento, me impaciente un poco. -se disculpó.

—No importa, mientras no te pongas todo paranoico como la última vez que me llamaste. Sonabas como un loco. -trataste de bromear con eso ya que aún hacia un poco de ruido en ti cabeza.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Yo te llamé?

—Hace unos días, te dije que estaba con Karamatsu. -tu amigo permaneció unos segundos en silencio. —¿Sigues allí?

—Debí llamarte cuando estaba medio dormido, lo siento. Ichimatsu, tengo unas... Cosas que revisar, por favor no te metas en problemas. Te llamaré más tarde.

—¿Eh? Claro...

Cuando Atsushi colgó te dejó más inquieto que antes. No tuviste mucho tiempo de pensar en eso ya que un nuevo mensaje de Karamatsu interrumpió el ruido en tu cabeza.

"Te esperaré esta tarde a las 6, cerca de la gran roca de los saltos. Sí no llegas entenderte tu respuesta. Porque aunque mi amor por ti, arde intensamente quemando mi pecho con la intensidad de mil soles, no puedo retenerte. Porque lo que amo de ti es tu libertad y la manera en la que transformas todo en algo maravilloso que... "

Decidiste dejar de leer, porque si continuabas ibas a querer golpearlo directo en la cara cuando lo volvieras a ver.

Cuando te levantaste para regresar a donde tus padres te percataste de algo que conocías, a unos metros de distancia moviendo la cabeza en todas direcciones como si buscara a alguien se encontraba el molesto hombre de traje violeta y dientes enormes.

—¡Iyami! -te escondiste para que no te viera.

¿Qué hacía ese tipo allí? ¿A quién buscaba? Cuándo bonito hacia ti y te señaló gritando un "¡tú!". Te diste cuenta que ni siquiera estabas bien oculto. Te echaste a correr alejándote de él.

Para tu suerte Iyami era bastante lento y no logro alcanzarte, lo malo era que como decía Atsushi " tú y u maldita curiosidad " Ahora querías saber que demonios buscaba ese tipo.

Tu curiosidad no te llevaría a nada bueno.

Rápidamente fuiste a buscar otra ropa y mientras estabas en ello tu hermana y su novia llegaron.

—¿Que haces pequeño? -preguntó Karako recargándose en tu espalda viendo sobre tu hombro. No sabías porque la chica era así contigo, te ponía incómodo que se te acercara tanto.

—Busco un disfraz, para seguir a un hombre que me está siguiendo. -te encogiste un poco más por el peso de Karako sobre ti espalda.

—¿Lo conoces?-preguntó Ichiko uniéndose a la conversación.

—Es sólo Iyami. -respondiste, eso la del más tranquila, habían estado lidiando con el hombre desde hace tiempo así que sabían que no era peligroso. —Pero soy demasiado fácil de reconocer para él y por eso busco un disfraz.

—Jaja tengo el disfraz perfecto. -dijo Karako finalmente quitándose de encima. Le lanzó una mirada divertida a Ichiko y tu hermana también dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

[]-[]-[]-[]

* * *

En retrospectiva debiste haber imaginado que ellas iban a tener sólo ropa de mujer. (Aunque cuando conociste a Karako ella estaba vestida de chico, pero no había llevado su "uniforme de trabajo" a la playa). Cuando te miraste en el espejo evitaste hacer un puchero porque eso sería muy infantil. El vestido era de una hermosa tela blanca que era bastante suave y ligera, lo cual ayudaba a no sentirte incómodo con el calor de la playa, al menos esta vez sí te cubría hasta por debajo de las rodillas.

Ya que no estaba en tus planes el volverte a vestir de esa forma esta vez no habías llevado una peluca, la única que tenías había sido olvidada en el baño de Atsushi después de tu ataque al ver el vídeo. Para ocultar tu cabello Karako te había comprado un amplio sombrero de color blanco con un grueso listón de color morado como único adorno.

Te veías diferente sin duda, sólo esperabas que fuese suficiente para que no te reconocieran.

—¡Nuestro bebé es hermoso! -dijo Karako apretando a Ichiko entre sus brazos, ambas veían emocionadas hacia ti. Genial, ahora tenías otras dos madres.

No pudiste evitar fruncir el ceño cuando la mujer de ojos azules empezó a tomar fotos de todos los ángulos posibles, argumentando que tu imagen debía ser guardada para la posteridad.

No entendías como a tu hermana podía gustarle esa mujer. Karako era ruidosa y extremadamente alegre, Ichiko siempre había preferido lo silencioso, quizás sus diferencias era lo que las hacia encajar tan bien, como dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban a la perfección.

Cuando lograste escapar de la habitación (y de la sesión de fotos obligada) estuviste caminando por la playa por casi una hora hasta encontrar a Iyami. El hombre miro hacia ti pro pasó de largo ¿Acaso el disfraz había funcionado?

Con mucho cuidado de que no se diera cuenta empezaste a seguirlo, parecía que buscaba a alguien con mucha urgencia. Estuvo en la playa por una hora y cuando estabas empezando a aburrirte cambio su rumbo, como sí de pronto hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba.

Fuiste detrás de él hasta un pequeño restaurante, Iyami observaba desde la ventana del lugar oculto entre los arbustos, en un lugar muy visible a tu parecer, cualquiera podía verlo ¿a eso se le llamaba espionaje? Iyami fallaba en extremo.

Un poco curioso te acercaste más, cruzando la calle te escondiste en un callejón cercano al restaurante, desde ese ángulo podías ver hacia adentro y cuidarte de Iyami. Atento recorriste la mirada sobre los comensales tratando de buscar al objetivo de él dentón. No parecía haber nadie conocido para ti, al menos hasta que un hombre tomo asiento delante de una mujer a la cual no alcanzabas a ver debido a que le daba la espalda a la ventana.

Tus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver esa sonrisa ladina, esos ojos enigmáticos de color escarlata, ese porte de superioridad. Frente a tus ojos estaba ti primer jefe y el dueño de tus pesadillas: Osomatsu Matsuno.

Saludo con un gesto de falsa galantería a su acompañante besando los nudillos de la mano de la mujer. ¿Quién era? ¿Que hacía con Osomatsu?

La mayor duda te llegó segundos después cuando analizaste mejor la situación. Sí Iyami estaba siguiendo a Osomatsu eso quería decir que él no lo había contratado. Sabías que Karamatsu prefería dejar el espionaje o vigilancia a los miembros de su equipo y por eso nunca empleaba a alguien externo, entonces ¿Quién mandaba a vigilar al jefe del clan?

Mientras pensabas en eso los ojos escarlata de tu antiguo dueño se encontraron con los tuyos. Osomatsu sonrió amplío, asustado te escondiste de inmediato. ¿Acaso te había reconocido? No, no había manera de que así fuera.

Trataste de calmar tu acelerado corazón, lo que tenías que hacer primero era alejarte a toda prisa del lugar. Estabas a punto de salir del callejón donde te habías ocultado cuando alguien te tomo fuerte del brazo.

En un segundo lo único que sentiste fue tu espalda golpeando contra la pared, contuviste un gemido de dolor apretando los labios. Sentiste algo frío y delgado tocar y tu mejilla. Cuando tus ojos de encontraron con el hombre frente a ti quedaste paralizado por el miedo. Sus ojos color borgoña, su cabello negro que se tornaba gris, la primera vez no te hacia causado tanto miedo como ahora, sus porque ahora sabías lo que era capaz de hacer.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un espía? -preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro, moviendo lentamente su cuchillo desde tu mejilla hasta tu cuello. —Hace mucho que no corto en pedazos a un espía.

Con fuerza clavo su cuchillo en la pared a centímetros de tu rostro, estabas tan asustado que parecía que habías olvidado como respirar. Una de las manos del hombre recorrío tu cuello, tan delgado que parecía que podía romperlo con una mano sí así lo quería, pero en su lugar bajo jugando con el tirante de ti vestido blanco.

—Será una pena volver ese vestido de color rojo. -susurro riendo. Antes de tomar con fuerza tu hombro.

Acababas de ser atrapado por Tougou.

 _ **IX.-La curiosidad mató al gato**_.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por el capítulo de hoy.

Espero que lo disfruten tengo como yo :D

Saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola. ¿Qué tal les va?

Espero que bien.

Por fin estoy de regreso con esta sensual historia.

Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios. : _ **Sushimatsu, hitomi79 , Hollow801, Sheren Bhm , LaV3nus6 , xxaph-mexicoxx , Izumi-nyu-FTW ,Chiaky , Karinio , CipherDie, Dark Amy-chan.**_

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios.

Este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito, ya saben que no suelo escribir mucho XD pero este tenia que ser justo asi *-*

Espero que les guste y les divierta tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo.

De antemano perdón si el autocorrector me jodió algo.

Disfruten su lectura~

* * *

 **Save my Soul.**

 **X.-Primera advertencia.**

Tus labios temblaban ligeramente, no era sólo eso lo que temblaba de miedo. Tus delgadas piernas se sentían más frágiles que nunca, tu aterrada mirada sólo podía ver al hombre que con una sonrisa amenazaba con cortarte en pedazos.

¿Qué demonios debías hacer? Las posibilidades de escape eran nulas, no sólo porqué Tougou te había sujetado con fuerza, sino porqué, aunque lograrás soltarte de su agarre tus piernas no querían responder.

Contuviste la respiración cuando el mayor se acercó, tus labios temblaron ligeramente cuando sentiste el frió metal de su navaja contra tu boca. Su nariz recorrió ligeramente la linea de tu clavícula hasta tu hombro, respiro profundo contra tu sola cercanía te asqueaba ¿Que esperaba? ¿Acaso planeaba sacarte información?

No tenias idea de sí él sabia quien eras.

—¿Quién te envió? Más te vale que respondas correctamente o voy a hacerte un arreglo en esa linda boca. -la punta de su cuchillo toco la comisura de tus labios. —Entonces vas a entender que el mundo no es agradable con las mujeres feas.

¿Mujeres? ¿Acaso él creía que eras...? No sabias si reír o llorar ante eso, de cualquier manera no dijiste nada para corregirlo por la simple razón de que no podías pronunciar palabra alguna, estabas paralizado por el miedo.

—¡Chiara! Oh, cielo. Finalmente ti ho trovato. -la voz de un tercer hombre te hizo dar un pequeño salto, Tougou alejo el cuchillo escondiéndolo entre su manga, mientras ambos veían a quien había interrumpido. Se trataba de un hombre joven de cabello castaño y ojos color verde oliva, lo conocías. Bueno le habías conocido hacia ya dos semanas.

—Luciano... - sentías la garganta apretada, tu voz estaba tan temblorosa que parecía la de otra persona. Por otra parte era imposible describir la sensación de alivio de ver a alguien que podría sacarte de ese lugar.

El italiano se acerco hacia donde estabas con los brazos abiertos, Tougou por fin se alejo un paso dándote un poco de libertad,podías sentir la mirada del mayor puesta en ti aun cuando el italiano te atrapo entre sus brazos.

—Oh, buen hombre. Molto grazie por encontrar a mi prometida.

—¿Es su prometida? -Tougou paso la mirada del italiano a ti y después otra vez a Luciano. —Debería cuidarla más, se ve tan fácil de romper que alguien podría aprovecharse de ella.

—Nunca volveré a dejar sola a mi Chiara, gracias por su ayuda. -Dijo el castaño dirigiéndose al mayor, Tougou sonrió amplio asintiendo ligeramente. De una puerta que parecía ser la salida de empleados de el restaurante donde se encontraba Osomatsu salieron varios hombres a algunos los reconocías, eran los muchachos de Aku y por lo tanto gente de Tougou. Todos se acercaron hasta donde estaban hablando. Tougou levanto un poco la mano y los hombres se detuvieron.

Te ponía de nervios la mirada intensa de Tougou sobre ti, te hubieras puesto a temblar de no ser porque sentiste la mano de Luciano apretar ligeramente la tuya. Dirigiendo tu mano hasta cierta parte dentro de su abrigo cuando te había abrazado puso en tus hombros su gabardina, podías sentir algo duro en uno de los bolsillos ocultos, al examinar un poco mejor te encontraste con lo que parecía un revolver.

La mirada de Luciano parecía decirte de manera silenciosa "por si las cosas se ponen feas"...Esperabas que no fuese así.

—Lo siento tanto, su prometida me recuerda mucho a una mujer que conocí hace unos cuantos años. -apretaste los puños un poco, ¿Acaso hablaba de tu madre? Las imágenes crudas del vídeo te llegaron como golpe, se te dificultaba respirar. No, no podías tener un ataque de pánico otra vez.

—Debía ser muy hermosa entonces.

—Lo fue, se suicido hace unos años. Las mujeres son tan complicadas. -el tono burlón que uso te hacia detestarlo aun más.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos... -El castaño dijo con una enorme sonrisa, era como si el italiano no estuviera asustado a pesar de la mirada de los matones y del mismo Tougou. —Con il vostro permesso, signore.

Luciano te tomo por los hombros antes de girar y caminar hacia la salida del callejón, lograste dar a penas un paso cuando Tougou te detuvo tomándote de la mano. Giraste la mirada hacia él justo a tiempo para verlo presionar sus labios contra tus nudillos.

—Le mie scuse, bella signora. Non volevo farle male... (Mis disculpas, bella dama. No quería hacerle daño) -se disculpo el mayor, recuperaste tu mano de inmediato solo atinando a asentir ligeramente. Luego se acerco lo suficiente para susurrarte algo.

Empezaste a caminar junto a Luciano, por ultima vez volteaste el rostro hacia atrás como para asegurarte de que no los estuvieran siguiendo. Tougou te seguía viendo una enorme y un poco siniestra sonrisa en el rostro. Levanto un poco la mano moviendo ligeramente los dedos, despidiéndose de ti por el momento. Porque cuando se acerco para su susurrarte sus palabras fueron:

"Nos encontraremos de nuevo pronto"

¿Era acaso una primera advertencia?

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

Estuviste caminando con Luciano por unos minutos hasta que el temblor en tu cuerpo desapareció, era una suerte que no te hubieras caído antes. Quizás para alguien ajeno parecería una exageración, pero se tenia que pasar por lo que pasaste para entenderlo, que podías aparentar ser fuerte frente a tus enemigos pero a penas salias de su visión te volvías un pequeño asustadizo.

Luciano te hizo compañía sin preguntarte nada, te llevo a una cafetería que tenias sus mesas fuera, te acomodo la silla antes de sentarse frente a ti. Pidió dos capuchinos, pero no tenias estomago para tomar nada por el momento. Se estaba empezando a oscurecer poco a poco, la temperatura bajaba así que trataste de devolverle su abrigo al castaño. No lo acepto, al menos "no por el momento". ¿Que significaba eso?

—Tengo algo que mostrarte, espera. -mientras el castaño buscaba quien sabe que cosa en su teléfono, trataste de tomar un poco del capucchino ahora que tu estomago se había calmado. Metiste la mano en el bolsillo encontrándote con el arma, le echaste un vistazo con cuidado de que las personas del alrededor no se diera cuenta, la maldita cosa ni siquiera tenia balas. Le lanzaste una mirada al italiano.

—¿Qué? No creerías que yo iba por la vida con un arma cargada ¿o si? -hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de su bebida. —No quiero dar problemas en este lugar. El don ya ha tenido que arreglar varias cosas por aquí y no se pone de muy humor que digamos.

—¿El "don"?

—Ya sabes, el jefe de nuestra casa. Hablando de nuestra casa, hace unos días mande a una de nuestras empleadas a buscar algo en mi baúl de los recuerdos. Aquí esta. -Luciano puso su teléfono en la mesa y lo arrastro hasta tus manos, la gran pantalla te mostraba una foto donde había personas que nunca habías visto antes, solo reconocías al hombre que estaba sentado justo en medio de la fotografía y ese era, aunque más joven, el jefe que había ido a hacer negocios con Karamatsu casi dos semanas atrás

—¿Qué es...?

—Aquí... -el de cabello castaño se inclino para presionar suavemente la pantalla, miraste como le hacia zoom a una parte en especifico de la foto. —Este de aquí era Choromatsu.

Miraste al muchacho en la foto, no parecía tener más de 20, quizás muchos menos, se veía tan frágil, tan delgado que parecía que podía romperse simplemente de estar allí de pie. Definitivamente se parecía a Osomatsu y suponías que Karamatsu era también así en esa época. Ahora que lo pensabas mejor, no sabias casi nada del pasado de tu nuevo jefe.

Estabas con la mirada puesta en la pantalla cuando alguien más capto tu atención, era un hombre que te resultaba vagamente conocido.

—¿Quien es él? -lo señalaste en la pantalla, Luciano miro la foto moviendo un poco, mostrando al hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules. A su lado había una hermosa mujer de largo cabello castaño que sonreía amplio, con las mejillas rojas y los parpados apretados. Te recordaba un poco a como Homura sonreía cuando estaba con Jyushimatsu.

—El es tu padre. El señor Matsuno. ¿no?

—No lo sé, nunca había visto una foto suya. -pero viéndolo bien se parecía un poco a Karamatsu ¿o eran imaginaciones tuyas? Te tomaste tu tiempo para observar esa parte de la foto, la mujer parecía ser muy intima de el señor Matsuno, pues estaba abrazada contra su pecho y uno de los brazos de Matsuzo le abrazaba por la delgada cintura. —¿Quien es ella?

—Ella es Chiara, es... fue la hija del jefe. -dejaste de ver la foto para mirar a Luciano, el castaño había dibujado una sonrisa pero te parecía que aun así se veía demasiado triste. —Ella era la persona más hermosa, amable y cariñosa del mundo. Era como un angel.

—¿Qué le paso? -preguntaste y negaste de inmediato, ser curioso ya te había metido en demasiados problemas por un día. Aun así Luciano te contó lo que paso.

—Hace muchos años ella desapareció de la casa del jefe, Il nonno, nuestro abuelo, la estuvo buscando por todas partes pero no pudo dar con ella. Dicen que nadie sabe mejor como esconderse que alguien que sabe los métodos de búsqueda y bueno, ella sabia como esconderse de su padre. Decían que la había secuestrado el jefe de una mafia de otro país, o que se había escapado con el hombre que amaba. Como sea, ya que era la única hija que el jefe tuvo con su primer esposa su hija o hijo serian el heredero definitivo. ¿Entiendes?

—Eso creo...

—Bueno...El jefe la pudo encontrar unos años después pero, fue solo su cuerpo...Ella... ella no murió de una buena manera. Parece que fue entregada a un maldito sádico que quien sabe cuantas cosas horribles le hizo y no pudo soportarlo. El jefe se puso muy mal después de eso. ¿Quien demonios podría ser capaz de vender a una mujer como ella? ¿Que clase de hombre podría dejarla a su suerte? -Luciano puso la mirada fija en ti, sus ojos oliva se veían un poco oscurecidos por la poca luz que había ahora. —A menos que fuese para proteger a alguien.

De pronto una pequeña parte de cierta conversación con Atsushi te llego a la mente.

"—¿A quien vendiste para salvar a Todomatsu?" habías preguntado y la respuesta de el castaño hacia sido

"—A una mujer. Y me arrepiento. "

¿Acaso Atsushi había vendido a su propia familia para proteger a Todomatsu? No, no creías que fuese capaz de hacer eso.

—¿Conoces a alguien que pudiera hacer algo así "por amor"? -pregunto el italiano haciendo unas grandes comillas, negaste ligeramente. Estabas consciente que "por amor" era la excusa perfecta para cometer todo tipo de atrocidades.

"Por amor" Osomatsu había encerrado y torturado a su propio hermano, "por amor" tenias el nombre de tu antiguo jefe grabado en la piel. "Por amor" habían perdido demasiadas vidas... Atsushi no seria capaz de hacer algo así ¿verdad? Y en caso de que lo hubiera hecho... ¿Tanto amaba a ese mal agradecido yankie de cabello rosa como para traicionar a su familia? No lo entendías.

—Es estúpido lo que las personas hacen por amor... -susurraste, escuchaste a Luciano reír bajito.

—Y lo dice un Matsuno. Te lo dije la vez anterior ¿no?,al parecer en tu familia son buenos cuidando hijos ajenos, supongo que a eso se le puede llamar "por amor" . Cuidar a los trillizos un "ladrón" como si fueran tus hijos, aun si después uno de ellos te mata por ser un mal padre. -te pareció que e italiano se burlaba de tu expresión perpleja. ¿Acaso estaba sugiriendo que Osomatsu, Karamatsu y Choromatsu eran hijos de...?

Tragaste saliva antes de hablar.

—¿Tienes pruebas de ello?

—Simples rumores, pequeño. Aunque; Sí eso fuese cierto eso te haría ser el único que de verdad es un "Matsuno" Y por lo tanto alguien importante.

—¡Luciano! -una voz conocida te hizo salir de tus pensamientos, te giraste encontrándote al susodicho cerrando con fuerza la puerta de su auto. Atsushi se acerco a la mesa donde estaban, tenia una mirada seria sobre el italiano y parecía que podía ser capaz de matarlo solo por verlo de esa manera tan amenazante.

—Oh, Atsushi, justo a tiempo. Estábamos hablando de ti y de lo mucho que proteges a el pequeño Matsuno. Estaba pensando que tal vez es porque...

—Luciano, cierra la maldita boca. -Atsushi gruño, parecía que había olvidado sus modales o al menos eso te pareció cuando tomo por la ropa a Luciano.

—Ow, oww ¿no se supone que el agresivo era Takashi?

—No me hagas destrozarte la cara justo ahora. -escuchaste incrédulo como amenazaba tu amigo, el italiano levanto un poco las manos en una mueca que parecía decir "cálmate, por favor"

—¿Atsushi? -te levantaste buscando acercarte a él.

—Tenemos que hablar Luciano. -Te lanzo una mirada severa antes de gruñir. —Y tu quédate aquí. -te ordeno, sin decir nada te dejaste caer en la silla de nuevo, la verdad era que Atsushi podía dar miedo cuando se lo proponía.

Movías tu rodillas de arriba abajo como solías hacer automáticamente cuando estabas esperando algo, te sentía ansioso y curioso. ¿De que estaban hablando? Volteaste un par de veces hacia donde estaban los castaños, pero estaban demasiado lejos para escuchar, te vendría de maravilla la habilidad de Karamatsu para leer os labios justo ahora.

—¡Karamatsu! -Recordar al mafioso te hizo levantarte rápidamente golpeando con tus palmas abiertas la mesa. Tenias que ir a verlo. Te removiste inquieto ante la mirada de Atsushi, si empezabas a correr estabas seguro que no podría alcanzarte.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! -grito Atsushi desde donde estaba, te señalaba con el dedo lanzándote de nuevo esa mirada que daba miedo. Volviste a sentarte casi por inercia, no querías meterte en problemas con él así que de mala gana esperaste.

Tal vez podrías enviarle un mensaje a Karamatsu, decirle que por favor te esperara un poco más o al menos hacerle saber que tenias intensiones de ir. Cuando buscaste tu teléfono entre tu ropa no lo encontraste, buscaste debajo de tu sombrero por si lo habías sacado y olvidado pero no había nada. Te levantaste de nuevo para buscar debajo de la mesa, pero en ese momento Atsushi llego a la mesa.

—Nos vamos. -dijo simplemente antes de tomarte del el brazo.

—Ah, espera, tengo que devolverle su...

—Puedes quedártelo, en un gucci. -dijo Luciano dándote un guiño. —Ciao capo~ -Atsushi le lanzo una mirada a Luciano antes de tomarte del brazo para caminar alejándote del lugar. Te quedaste viendo al castaño que iba delante de ti tomándote de la mano, se veía algo molesto y no sabias que decir ya que no querías molestarlo más.

—¿Se te perdió algo? -pregunto entregándote tu celular, no tuviste ni que preguntarlo cuando movió ligeramente a cabeza hacia el italiano. —Non aspettatevi niente di buono da un borseggiatore. (No puedes esperar nada bueno de un carterista)

¿En que momento lo había sacado? Definitivamente tenia dedos rápidos.

Después de unos minutos y tras haberse alejado de el lugar donde estabas con Luciano Atsushi se detuvo. Se giro hacia ti dando tirones al abrigo que traías puesto. Sin entender muy bien porque, pero confiando en que tenia una buena razón para ello, estiraste los brazos hacia abajo haciéndole más fácil que te quitara el abrigo.

Algo extrañado con su comportamiento los viste arrojar la prenda al contenedor de basura antes de regresar a donde estabas.

—¿Atsushi?

—A ese idiota le faltan años si cree que no puedo darme cuenta que su abrigo tenia un micrófono. -Atsushi bufo antes de suspirar largo, se giro hacia ti antes de volver a poner su sonrisa usual. —Lo lamento, estaba un poco de malas. ¿Estas bien?

—Estoy... Me encontré con Tougou. -bajaste la mirada, habías empezado a temblar un poco pero no sabias si era debido al frió que estaba empezando a sentirse o al recordar de pronto a ese hombre.

—Lo sé, Luciano me lo dijo... Era justo de lo que venia a hablarte, justo cuando te digo que no te metas en problemas vas y te topas con el hombre más peligroso que podrías encontrarte. -dijo quitándose el saco para ponerlo en tus hombros.

—¿Tienes un micrófono en esto? -preguntaste envolviéndote con el saco. —¿O como me encontraste tan rápido?

—Tengo un rastreador en tu teléfono. -respondió con voz relajada, no sabias si eso era una broma.

—Entonces... ¿viniste tan rápido solo para decirme que tienes un rastreador en mi teléfono? ¿No podías decirme eso por teléfono?

—No, de hecho... vine para hablar contigo. No es algo que pueda decirte por teléfono. Caminemos un poco. -asentiste antes de seguirlo.

Atsushi encendió un cigarrillo antes de empezar a hablar, conocías bien al castaño y sabias que solo fumaba cuando estaba de verdad estaba lleno de estrés. ¿Qué cosa podría ponerlo así?

—Ichimatsu, escucha... Sobre la extraña llamada que te hice. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Sentiste miedo?

—Yo... creo que, un poco...- pensaste un poco sobre ese día, aunque estabas prácticamente en una nube por estar en una cita con Karamatsu. Pero aun así era difícil olvidar la sensación de que algo estaba muy mal respecto a esa llamada. La sensación de escalofríos cada vez que te llamaba "dulzura", la verdad era que sí habías tenido un poco de miedo.

—Hazme un favor ¿Quieres? -asentiste viéndolo fijamente. —Si alguna vez, en días futuros recibes una llamada de mi parte, una llamada donde yo te pida que vayas a cierto lugar o que quiero saber donde estas, ese tipo de cosas... Ignóralo. No quiero que vengas a donde este, aun si te digo que me mataran si no vas a ayudarme o si escuchas mis grito de agonía... No vengas a ayudarme.

—Pero...

—¡Promete que no vendrás! -el castaño levanto la voz mientras te sujetaba por los hombros con fuerza, no pudiste evitar sobresaltarte tanto por el repentino agarre como por el tono de Atsushi, él que siempre estaba tan tranquilo era extraño cuando levantaba la voz de esa manera.

—¿Por qué suena como si supieras que algo va a pasarte? -preguntaste tomando al castaño por la camisa, le exigías con la mirada una explicación. Atsushi tomo tus manos, manteniendo su expresión serena te regalo una sonrisa, de esas especiales que estaba solo dedicadas para ti.

—Porque él... el hombre del teléfono quiere a alguno de nosotros muerto y yo con gusto moriría si es para protegerte. -un extraño sonido salio de tu garganta, arrugaste las cejas tratando de darle una mirada severa.

—Pues no necesito que mueras por mi. -te alejaste soltándote de su agarre con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. —No necesito que te sacrifiques o que sacrifiques a alguien más solo para proteger la vida de un perro como yo.

—¿Sacrificar a alguien más?

—Tu, la mujer de la que me hablaste, a la que vendiste para proteger a Todomatsu. Era tu tía ¿verdad? -Te pareció que Atsushi palidecía ante tus palabras, lo viste lanzar una mirada hacia el camino por el cual habían llegado, como si desde allí fuese capaz de asesinar a quien te dio la información de aquello.

—E-era necesario p-para proteger a la persona que amo. -Atsushi hablo de manera apresurada, tratando de darte una explicación. —Aun me arrepiento, pero si es por ti yo...

—No quiero que hagas nada por mi. -interrumpiste, no podías ni imaginarte lo difícil que era para Atsushi no podía proteger a todo mundo y seguir cumpliendo con las expectativas de todos... —Olvídate de mi y de las obligaciones con los demás al menos por un momento. Por una vez haz lo que quieras hacer para ti sin preocuparte por lo que los demás esperen de ti. No sé si estoy diciéndolo bien...

—Entiendo... -Atsushi asintió pensativo antes de acercarse a ti, por reflejo te alejaste un poco. Sentiste sus dedos en el cabello de tu nuca y solo atinaste a poner las manos frente a tu boca mientras apretabas los parpados con fuerza. Tardo unos segundos pero al final sentiste los labios del castaño en tu frente, no sin antes gruñir bajito. —Al menos promete que vas a cuidarte del hombre del teléfono.

—S-solo si tu lo haces también. -respondiste abriendo los ojos, aun estaba cerca y tú aun mantenías las manos sobre tus labios. Atsushi se cerco dejando un beso en tus manos, justo a la altura de donde estaban tus labios.

—Prometo que intentare que no me maten, pero en caso de que me pasara algo. Lo único que necesito saber es que tú y Todomatsu estarán bien.

—Te prometo que cuidare de tu novio si algo malo de pasa. - por fin quitaste las manos de tu boca, tu mirada oscilo de el piso al castaño frente a ti en varias ocasiones antes de volver a pronunciar palabra. —Pero Atsushi, procura cuidar de ti... no quiero vivir en un mundo donde no estés tú. -a penas creías que habías dicho eso, estabas muriendo de la vergüenza pero aun querías agregar algo. — E-eres mi mejor ami...

Te interrumpiste súbitamente cuando Atsushi tomo tus muñecas, su cálido aliento choco contra tus labios deteniéndose a centímetros. El castaño suspiro antes de mover su cabeza plantándote un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pudiste sentir la calidez de sus brazos envolviéndote

—Eres tan injusto. -susurro riendo bajito. Te quedaste quieto entre los brazos del castaño hasta que este te soltó. —Tienes una cita ¿no? Ve con Karamatsu. -Atsushi te dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de empezar a caminar.

—¿Vas a estar bien? -preguntaste mientras lo veías alejarse.

—Yo siempre estoy bien~ -respondió en tono cantarin. —Ciao~

* * *

 _ **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-{]-[]-[]**_

Empezaste a caminar despacio hasta el punto del encuentro con Karamatsu. Había pasado más de dos horas desde la hora acordada y ya estaba bastante oscuro para ir deambulando sólo de noche, más aún con la advertencia de Atsushi sobre el misterioso enemigo del teléfono, sumándole a eso también Tougou estaba cerca y no querías ni imagínate que Osomatsu seguía por la zona.

Aún a sabiendas de eso, te era ridículo darte cuenta que estabas más preocupado por saber que había pasado con Karamatsu. ¿seguiría allí? Y si no lo estaba ¿cuanto tiempo espero por ti? ¿Acaso se tomó ausencia como un rechazo?

No. ¡Tu ni siquiera querías rechazarlo!

Para cuando ese pensamiento llegó a tu cabeza ya te encontrabas corriendo con todas tus fuerzas hacia el lugar de encuentro. Cuando llegaste estabas agitado por la carretera, te tomaste unos segundos para tratar de recuperar el aliento, tu mirada busco de inmediato a él mafioso, pero no había ni una sola persona esperando en ese lugar.

Soltaste un gemido de frustración, ¿cómo habías podido llegar tarde a algo tan importante?! Tus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras tú, impotente, maldecías internamente a tu puta curiosidad.

Mientras tu lanzabas palabrotas contra ti mismo una figura lejana llamó tu atención, allí parado mirando hacia el mar se encontraba el mafioso.

Te apresuraste y secaste esas lagrimas que habían amenazado con salir cuando creíste que no volverías a ver al mafioso, te apresuraste a acercarte mientras te acomodabas el cabello, luego te sentiste ridículo de estarte peinando así que volviste a alborotar tu cabello casi de manera frenética, e eso estabas cuando Karamatsu se giro y su mirada te encontró.

—Hola. -te saludo dedicarte una encantadora sonrisa, sentías tus mejillas sonrojarse con el simple hecho de verlo sonreír.

—Estas aquí, después de todo el tiempo estas aquí.-te parecía increíble que estuviera allí, incluso pensaste por unos segundos que lo estabas imaginando. Te acercaste un poco más a menos de un metro de distancia, tener que verlo hacia arriba solo te hacia recordar porqué no te gustaba estar cerca de Karamatsu. (Aunque aun te faltaba por crecer)

—Bueno, te dije que si no venías lo tomaría como un rechazo. -extendió sus manos tomando las tuyas, Karamatsu estaba tocando a penas la punta de tus dedos y aun así sentías la calidez extenderse por tu cuerpo y ese simple contacto ponía a tu corazón a latir como mafioso continuo hablando.—Pero debes saber que soy un terco y no voy a aceptar un rechazo a menos que tengas una excusa convincente. Entonces ¿cual es tu excusa?

—Estaba con Atsushi. -

—De nuevo ese tipo... -Karamatsu hizo una mueca de desagrado. —¿No será cierto eso que dice Todomatsu de que sientes algo por su prometido?

Toda esa calidez que sentiste antes desapareció, aunque no del todo, ya que ahora estabas ardiendo pero de furia. ¿De nuevo le creía más a ese hijo de puta? Te soltaste de sus manos y en un rápido movimiento usaste tus conocimientos para lucha en desventaja para tirarlo al suelo, estaba tan cerca de la orilla que cuando cayó lo hizo sobre el agua.

El sonido del chapoteo fue casi tan fuerte como tu temblorosa voz cuando enojado le gritaste.

—¡Sí pretendes algo conmigo lo primero que tienes que empezar a hacer es confiar en mí. No necesito tus palabras bonitas. Es más importante saber que cofias en mi, que para ti soy algo dicho de tu confianza y no solo un saco de basura no combustible!. -te sentiste extraño justo después ya que no estabas acostumbrado a gritar de ese modo.

Karamatsu se te quedó viendo, su cabello escurría al igual que su ropa. Se había sentado sin moverse con las olas golpeando ligeramente su espalda. Hizo un ademan de levantarse pero volvió a caer al agua.

—Creo que me has lastimado seriamente... -susurro encogiéndose de hombros, una de sus manos frotaba su espalda y tenia la cabeza agachada así que no podías ver su cara.

—¿Qué? -te alarmaste más de la cuenta, era increíble como podías estar enojado y preocupado por ese idiota al mismo tiempo. —Vamos te ayudare a levantarte. -le ofreciste una mano, Karamatsu te tomo el brazo con fuerza y sentiste un jalón justo antes de sentir tu cuerpo golpear contra el agua.

Ahora también estabas empapado de los pies a la cabeza, escuchar la risa de el mayor solo te hacia preguntarte si de verdad ese tipo era un adulto.

—¡¿Acaso eres un mocoso?! -trataste de darle un puñetazo pero Karamatsu detuvo tu mano por la muñeca.

—Confío en ti. Prometo creer más en ti que en nadie más. -los dedos de su mano disponible acariciaron tus labios.

—Bien, a cambio yo no te mentiré nunca y voy a serte fiel, nunca voy a traicionarte. -dijiste esquivando su mirada.

—¿En la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad? -preguntó con una sonrisa amplia.

—Sí.

—¿Sabes? Eso suena como votos matrimoniales... Suena como si quisieras casarte conmigo.

—¿Quién demonios querría? -Con la cara roja como la grana te quedaste viéndolo, su rostro se acercaba y está vez fuiste tú quien con éxito se acercó y terminó con la distancia. El mafioso soltó tu muñeca y sus brazos se envolvieron en tu cintura, sin romper el beso que tu habías iniciado Karamatsu te abrazo más cerca. Su cuerpo irradiaba un agradable calor que hacía que tu cuerpo dejará de temblar.

—¿cual es tu respuesta? -pregunto rompiendo el beso , su mirada azul se veía oscura por la poca luz y aun así tenia toda la capacidad de ponerte sumamente nervioso.

—Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías?

—Lo sé. -respondió con una sonrisa, antes de volver a atrapar tu boca en un apasionado beso. Trataste de corresponder lo mejor posible, casi de manera inconsciente habías envuelto tus brazos en el cuello del mafioso y fue hasta que sentiste sus manos recorrer tu espalda que fuiste totalmente consciente de la cercanía.

—E-espera K-Karamatsu... -tratar de retroceder solo dejo expuesto tu cuello y el mayor no dudo en aprovechar para atacarlo con besos y mordidas suaves. Tus dedos temblaron sobre la nuca de el mafioso. —D-deten...

—El hotel donde se están quedando tus padres y tu hermana está a diez minutos de aquí.-susurró, sus dedos recorrieron el camino hasta tu cintura. El vestido estaba pegado a tu piel y era como su he tocará directamente. —Por otra parte la habitación que reserve esta a cinco minutos al lado contrario.¿Quieres que te lleve con tus cuidadores? -su mirada intensa sobre ti no hacia más que aumentar tu nerviosismo.

Lo pensaste un poco, conocías la situación (aunque siempre habías sido forzado y esta vez estabas decidiendo por ti mismo), aun así te daba miedo. ¿Por qué todo era tan confuso? Querías tocarlo y que te tocara, pero al mismo tiempo sentías miedo de que los desagradables recuerdos del pasado regresaran y de que pudieras sentir asco por alguna de sus acciones.

Pero más que nada tenias miedo de que Karamatsu sintiera repulsión por ese cuerpo lleno de marcas en el que te había convertido Osomatsu.

—Yo... No pudo hacer lo que creo que quieres... Pero tampoco quiero dejarte y quiero tocarte pero no sé si pueda ¿que debería hacer? E-es toda tu culpa por hacer que me sienta tan confundido. -era vergonzoso admitir eso en voz alta, ni siquiera te atrevías a ver la expresión del mafioso. Karamatsu no respondió, se limitó a abrazarte con fuerza.

—Ven conmigo. -te pidió.

Lo único que pudiste hacer fue asentir mientras sentía corazón latir con fuerza.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

El agua caliente recorriendo tu cuerpo te hacia sentir mejor, era como si todo el cansancio y toda la tensión acumulada de el día desapareciera tras ese chorro de agua. La habitación que Karamatsu había reservado era la más grande y lujosa de el lugar, el baño era tan grande que fácilmente podían entrar dos adultos, pero sin embargo allí estabas solo.

El mafioso había rentado otra habitación solo para usar la ducha, había decidido darte tu espacio ya que sabia que te ponías nervioso con su sola cercanía, pero más que nada y según sus palabras

"Para ser capaz de contenerme".

Y lo había dicho con una cara tan seria que no te había dado tiempo ni de responder. Ahora, en la soledad de esa ducha te sentías tan contento que te parecía estúpido. El que Karamatsu se estuviera conteniendo para no revivir a tus demonios,te hacia sumamente feliz.

Después de la ducha te pusiste la ropa que Karamatsu había preparado para ti, era solo ropa interior nueva y una camisa algo grande para ser de tu talla, te diste cuenta de inmediato de que se trataba de una camisa de Karamatsu, olía a su estúpido y varonil perfume...Te encantaba.

Cuando saliste de el baño Karamatsu ya se encontraba en la habitación, estaba secándose el cabello con una toalla, usando una mano y la otra sostenía unos papeles , lo miraste más atentamente, el pantalón que usaba se parecía a la camisa que llevabas, y Karamatsu no llevaba camisa así que suponías que a ti te había tocado la parte de arriba de la pijama y a él la de abajo.

No sabias si eso era bueno, preferirías haber estado completamente cubierto, pues aunque menos que tu espalda tus piernas también estaban llenas de cicatrices.

Levantaste tu mirada una vez más hacia el mafioso encontrándote con algo en su espalda que te hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

—¡Tú también tienes un tatuaje! -bueno era un yakuza, era normal que tuviera un tatuaje en toda la espalda, lo malo era que habías dicho "tú también" ya que te recordaba a uno que tenia Osomatsu. —Quiero decir...

—Osomatsu tiene uno también ¿verdad? -Karamatsu dejo las hojas que leía en uno de los muebles, se quito a toalla para mostrarte mejor su espalda. —Pero el mio es más genial.

Lo miraste más detenidamente , una pare era en su mayoría azul y la otra tenia varios colores como amarillo, naranja,café, violeta y rosa, la figura central era un lobo y un tigre que parecían formar el ying y el yang desintegrándose hasta el final convirtiéndose el lobo el plumas y tigre en pétalos de flor de cerezo. Te parecía complicado, colorido y más que nada hermoso.

A diferencia del de Osomatsu que era casi completamente rojo y negro (un dragón y zorro), el de Karamatsu parecía mostrar lo frió que podía ser en esos colores azules y lo cálido que también era o al menos esa era la impresión que te daba.

—También tengo uno aquí. -Karamatsu se acerco tomándote por la cintura con un brazo, su otra mano señalaba a su clavícula izquierda. Tu cabeza quedaba justo en esa altura así que te preguntabas porque no lo habías visto antes, pasaste la punta de tus dedos sobre el bode de las finas letras.

—Lux in tenebris... ¿Che signifi...? -tu pregunta quedo inconclusa cuando los labios del mayor se estamparon contra los tuyos, casi sin darte cuenta te estabas moviendo de lugar guiado por Karamatsu y no fuiste consiente de eso hasta que tu espalda golpeo contra el colchón.

Te sentiste atrapado y aun más pequeño con la intensa mirada de Karamatsu sobre ti. Tus ojos se cerraron cuando se acerco de nuevo y sentiste sus labios sobre los tuyos repetidas veces antes de que lentamente bajaran hasta tu cuello, apretaste los parpados con fuerza y los volviste a abrir cuando no sentiste más el contacto de el mafioso.

—Esperare a que estés listo para esto. -susurro acariciando con cuidado tu rostro.

—¿Qué? Y-yo puedo soportarlo. -dijiste tratando de sonar convincente, Karamatsu negó moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

—No se trata de "soportarlo", tienes que disfrutarlo también. Esperare a el momento en el que pueda tocarte y que tu cuerpo tiemble de placer y no de miedo.

¿Como podía ser tan doloroso tan solo en esa frase? Te avergonzaba...

—Quizás tengas que esperar mucho. -pusiste tus manos sobre las manos del mayor. Estabas dejando que te tocara, a diferencia de el principio cuando no podías soportar si quiera su tacto, era en momentos como esos que te dabas cuenta de cuanto habías avanzado.

—Esperare lo que sea necesario, porque te amo. -abriste los ojos como platos, de inmediato buscaste la mirada de Karamatsu pero este se tiro a un lado en la cama alcanzando la lampara que los iluminaba y apagandola antes que pudieras verlo.

¿Qué expresión tenia justo en ese momento? Mientras te buscaba a tientas en la oscuridad para envolverte con sus cálidos brazos. Tu corazón retumbaba con fuerza en tus oídos y te parecía que podías escuchar otro fuerte palpitar cuando te hiciste un ovillo contra el pecho de el hombre de ojos azules.

¿Qué era aquello? Esa calidez que te hacia querer llorar sin estar triste... No lo sabias, pero era algo que solo habías experimentado junto a Karamatsu.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Cuando despertaste a la mañana siguiente fue gracias a la música de una guitarra, Karamatsu tocaba sentado en un sillón a un lado de la cama, casi te recordaba a cuando habías despertado después de que te sacaran la bala. También te hacia preguntarte de donde sacaba tantas guitarras. Era un poco curioso.

Te quedaste viendo mientras empezaba a cantar.

 _ **As the light, washes over the morning rise,**_

 _ **You're still asleep, and that's all right,**_

 _ **I can be still, cause you look so sweet,**_

 _ **And beautiful, next to me.** _ —su mirada te encontró y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, verlo sonreír te hizo dibujar una pequeña sonrisa también.Más tarde podrías adjudicarlo a estar medio dormido.

 _ **And all my life,**_

 _ **I've been waiting for someone like you,**_

 _ **To make me smile,**_

 _ **You make me feel alive,**_

 _ **And you're giving me everything,**_

 _ **I've ever wanted in life,**_

 _ **You make me smile,**_

 _ **And I forget to breathe,**_

 _ **What's an angel like you,**_

 _ **Ever do with a devil like me.** _ -se levanto y aun tocando la guitarra empezó a caminar hacia la cama,al verlo te sentaste en la cama.

 **You make me smile,** -se acerco un poco

 _ **You make me smile,**_

 _ **You make me smile,**_

 _ **Smile**_. -termino con la distancia entre los dos y te dio un suave beso en os labios.

—Good morning ~

—Buona mattina... -respondiste encogiéndote de hombros tocando nervioso algunas cuerdas de la guitarra cuando Karamatsu la dejo sobre la cama —¿Apareces guitarras mágicamente?

—Y no solo guitarras. - se fue rápidamente y regreso con ropa para ti, estabas tan aliviado de que no se tratara de un vestido. Ya habías tenido suficiente de eso. Karamatsu tomo tu mano y pensaste que estaba tratando de hacer que dejaras de tocar de manera tan molesta las cuerdas, pero no era así y fue una enorme sorpresa cuando sentiste algo entrar a tu dedo. Era un anillo con una piedra de color violeta.

—¿Qué es esto...? -preguntaste perplejo, estaba claro lo que era pero tu querías saber ¿Por qué te lo estaba dando?

—¿Qué? Tú prácticamente me dijiste tus votos ayer y ahora te sorprende que te de un anillo? -bromeo. —Pero en serio... Este anillo te convierte en mi sucesor. Si algo me pasa quiero que tu te encargues de mi territorio y el de mi ovejita... el de Choromatsu.

—No lo quiero. No puedes dejar a alguien como yo a cargo. Yo soy solo un perro, una basu... -Karamatsu puso un dedo sobre tus labios.

—Eres un Matsuno, eres el más indicado.

—Pero...

—Es solo en caso de que me pase algo, pero hey, no pienso dejarte tan fácilmente así que no te preocupes que aun estaré contigo por muchos años. -aun ese guiño coqueto que te dio no te hizo olvidar del todo que eso parecía sonar como si algo fuese a pasarle.

Primero Atsushi y luego Karamatsu.

¿Acaso se avecinaba una tormenta?

Tenias miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[] -[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

Hogar, dulce hogar.

O al menos eso era lo que decían, cuando regresaste al hotel para encontrarte con Jyushimatsu y Homura, ambos se lanzaron a abrazarte antes de arrugar las cejas y regañarte por haber pasado una noche afuera sin decirles.

Era la primera vez que alguien te regañaba por algo así y no supiste como reaccionar así que te quedaste callado hasta que de nuevo la pareja regreso lloriqueado cinco minutos después diciendo que ya no estaban enojados y te abrazaron.

Te disculpaste por haberlos preocupado y ellos te dieron palmaditas en la cabeza diciendo que eras un buen hijo, cosa que no eras. Pro por una vez no los ibas a contradecir.

De cualquier manera ya estaban de regreso, las vacaciones forzadas habían terminado y te sentías ansioso por hacer algo productivo por lo cual después de dejar a Nyanko en su casita te encaminaste con saco en mano hacia la puerta para ir a ver a Atsushi, gran sorpresa encontrártelo en el pasillo. Lamentablemente no estaba solo, lo acompañaba Todomatsu, el único al que no querías encontrarte ahora que estabas de buen humor.

—Atsushi, traje tu saco. -dijiste entregándole la prenda.

—Oh, muchas gracias.

Te giraste sobre tus talones quedando frente al chico de cabello rosa, cerrando el puño con fuerza atinaste a darle un puñetazo, aun estabas enojado, después de todo había sido su culpa que Karamatsu creyera que te estabas acostando con Osomatsu en secreto. La pelea inicial fue por eso, pero de alguna manera los dos terminaron pelando por Atsushi, aunque sonara extraño los dos tenían sus motivos.

En algún momento de la pelea Todomatsu había sacado una de sus navajas y había arremetido contra ti, detuviste el arma tomando su puño aunque el filo provoco un corte entre tus dedos, para hacer que el de cabello rosa soltara el cuchillo le diste un cabezazo no sabias si lo que te recorría por la frente era sudor o sangre, pero al menos habías logrado tu objetivo de quitarle el cuchillo.

Con la misma arma con la que te había atacado arremetiste contra él, el filo iba directo a su abdomen, pero súbitamente algo cambio su rumbo aun así lograste hacerle un pequeño corte en costado. Levantaste la mirada hacia quien te sujetaba, el mafioso vestido de azul les lanzaba una mirada severa a todos los que en lugar de separarlos se habían quedado mirando.

—Ouch... -soltaste el cuchillo cuando Karamatsu presiono con fuerza tu muñeca.

—¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí? -el tono frió que uso el mafioso para hablar le provoco escalofríos a más de uno (incluyéndote). Se escucho un masivo "discúlpenos jefe" antes de que los mirones empezaran a dispersarse con rapidez, a final simplemente quedaron Atsushi, Todomatsu, Karamatsu y por supuesto tú.

—¿Podrían decirme porque estaban peleando?

—Por Atsushi. -respondieron al unisono, Karamatsu enarco una ceja.

—Tu gata, esta tratando de robarse a mi Atsushi.

No sabias si ofenderte más por ser llamado "gata" por esa perra o por el hecho de que te acusaba en tu cara de tratar de robarte a "su Atsushi". Incluso tu amigo parecía sorprendió de ser llamado de repente de esa forma.

Karamatsu te lanzo una mirada ante la acusación del peli rosa y solo atinaste a negar ligeramente. El mafioso sonrió antes de poner una expresión seria, se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar.

—Bueno, sea el motivo que sea. No deberían pelear, todos ustedes son mis Karamatsuboys, son mi familia. Ya sé, lo que ustedes necesitan son crear lazos de amistad y compañerismo y nada hace mejor eso que una misión. Los enviare a cumplir un encargo~ Hay un casino donde van a dejarme un paquete y quiero que vayan por el~

—¡¿Qué?! -Incluso Atsushi parecía perplejo.

—Matsuno-san... No puede estar hablando en serio.

—Seguro les ira genial, Ichimatsu vamos a tratar tu herida antes. Todomatsu, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo. -Karamatsu te hizo una seña para que lo siguieras y así lo hiciste, antes de perderlos de vista volviste a ver a Atsushi, Todomatsu lloriqueaba diciendo "él me apuñalo" y el castaño trataba de reconfortarlo con suaves caricias al rostro. "Tu te lo buscaste".

Estabas totalmente de acuerdo con Atsushi.

Karamatsu te llevo hasta su oficina y atendió tu herida, la cual por suerte era menos grave de lo que parecía. Después de ponerte un vendaje el mafioso paso la punta de sus dedos por tu rostro y te encogiste de hombros bajo su toque.

—Eso va a ser un feo moretón mañana. ¿Estas bien? -asentiste ligeramente, el tacto frió de Karamatsu se sentía bien contra los golpes en tu rostro. —Hey, terminare rápido mi trabajo hoy así que, cuando termines tu misión tengamos una cita~

—¿Qué?

—Le diré a alguien que prepare un pavo.

—Tú y tu maldito pavo. -dibujaste una pequeña sonrisa aun cuando tus mejillas dolían.

—Te daré pan de melón~

—Iré...

Eso no tenían que decírtelo dos veces.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Observaste el gran casino que se encontraba frente a tus ojos, la construcción era enorme. Aunque no era el edificio más alto aun así se veía imponente y lujoso con sus seis pisos de altura y con sus quien sabe cuantos metros cuadrados. Buscaste con la mirada a quien seria tu compañero en esa misión, el pelirosa te lanzo una mirada furiosa cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

No estaba nada contento de que lo mandaran contigo y el sentimiento de irritación era mutuo.

Según les había explicado Karamatsu tenían que encontrar a su socio norteamericano en ese lugar y recuperar un maletín con unos cuantos millones de dolares. Una misión fácil que bien podía cumplir uno de los dos, pero tenían que "trabajar en equipo" y regresar los dos intactos. O al menos no heridos por otra pelea entre los dos.

Acomodaste tu arma debajo de tu ropa antes de acercarte más a la entrada, reconocías el nombre de aquel casino. Te habías equivocado la primera vez, ese lugar no estaba en el territorio de Osomatsu, sino en lo que debería ser de el tercer hijo :Choromatsu.

Asegurándote de esconderla de la vista de Todomatsu sacaste la ficha que Tougou te había dado en su primer encuentro, esa que específicamente había dejado en la palma de tu mano cuando lo encontraste en las aguas termales.

Esa ficha pertenecía exactamente al mismo casino frente al cual estabas ahora.

¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué Tougou te la había dado?

Tu curiosidad te había llevado a lugares peligrosos, era por eso que esta vez no estabas muy seguro de querer saberlo esta vez.

—¿Listo?

—Sí, como sea. -Sin esperar por ti Todomatsu entro al casino.

Los guardias te detuvieron por un momento pero basto con mostrarles la tarjeta que te había dado Karamatsu para que te dejaran entrar sin problemas. Todomatsu esperaba del otro lado con una cara de frustración. Te pareció escucharlo quejarse de que te hubieran dejado entrar tan fácilmente, evitaste responder cualquier cosa para no provocar otra pelea.

El lugar era igual de llamativo por dentro,todo parecía sumamente caro, desde el piso hasta la decoración, una gran fuente de un hombre siendo aplastado por una gran bolsa de monedas parecía estar fuera de lugar más aun con la frase que le acompañaba "La ambición en la perdición del hombre" , una frase que no iba con la idea de un casino en la cual todos iban a apostar y despilfarrar exageradas sumas de dinero.

Seguiste a Todomatsu por el primer piso, había grandes maquinas de "pachiko" en una parte, la gente parecía tan inmersa en el girar de las maquinas que no se percataban de lo que había al rededor. Después de pasar las maquinas de monedas subieron por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso donde estaba otra sección de gente mejor vestida que la primera. En este piso había juegos de cartas y ruletas.

Levantaste la mirada encontrándote con el numero correspondiente a cada sección, estabas viendo el letrero con "ruleta 5" cuando alguien se aferro a tu brazo con fuerza. No pudiste evitar dar un pequeño salto, tu mano rápidamente busco entre tu ropa pero Todomatsu te detuvo antes de que sacaras tu arma, le lanzaste una fiera mirada por un segundo antes de ver a quien se colgaba de tu brazo.

Era una chica.

—Fukuyama-kun, hace tiempo que no te veía. -dijo la muchacha en tono cantarin, la reconociste de inmediato.

—¿Hashimoto? -La chica sonrió amplio acomodando un mechón de su cabello color rosa detrás de su oreja. Hashimoto vestía una blusa de chiflón escarlata y una falda tubo de color azul rey más arriba de las rodillas, que dejaba ver sus hermosas y largas piernas, aunque le dificultaban el dar pasos largos. Una pequeña placa de color dorado se encontraba en su blusa sobre su pecho. —¿Trabajas aquí?

—Sí. Pagan bien y estoy ahorrando para convertirme en idol, ya sabes~ ¿Quién es él?

—Irino Todomatsu~ Mucho gusto. -ronroneo coqueto el pelirosa. ¿Acaso a él también le iban las chicas?

—Mucho gusto...-te dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomarte por a muñeca. —Pero vengan, vamos a mi estación.

—Ah, pero...

—Vamos, vamos, no rechaces a la señorita. -Todomatsu te tomo por los hombros y te empujo hasta a mesa a la que Hashimoto los guió.

A pesar de que Hashimoto llevaba varios minutos hablando no estabas poniendo atención realmente, Todomatsu estaba inmerso en su nulo coqueteo con tu amiga así que quizás no noto que un hombre con un maletín dorado los veía desde el otro lado de el salón.

—Tenemos que irnos...

—Espera, espera iré por fichas. -Todomatsu se alejo rápidamente a cambiar algo de dinero por fichas. Te sentaste viendo a la chica.

—¿Aun trabajas para Osomatsu-sama?

—No. Desde hace tiempo que ya no lo hago. -le respondiste, Hashimoto había hecho algunos trabajos para tu antiguo jefe asi que sabia en que estabas involucrado o al menos eso creías. —¿Algo que debería saber?

—¿Sabes? Últimamente el jefe esta muy ocupado con una extraña mujer. Creo que es americana... Según escuche su nombre es Minnie, están tratando de ponerle una trampa a alguien pero... -dejo de hablar cuando Todomatsu regreso.

Por varios minutos no hiciste mas que escuchar "la casa gana" una y otra vez y a Todomatsu frustrado diciendo que estaba haciendo trampa. Al final se rindió con Hashimoto pero fue a probar suerte en otras mesas.

—¿Tu quieres probar suerte?

—No, me di cuenta que ocultas las cartas en tu cabello. -te ganaste un pequeño "shhh" y una mirada de reprimenda. —Además no tengo fichas.

—Yo podría prestarte unas cuantas. Mira estas valen 50, estas 100, estas 200, estas 500...

—Oh, espera... -buscaste en tus bolsillos y sacaste la ficha mostrándosela a Hashimoto —¿Cuanto vale esto?

—¡...! -La chica abrió los ojos como platos, de manera algo brusca te quito la ficha de la mano y se quedo viéndola con expresión desencajada. —¡Por favor no me despidas! -dijo de manera apresurada inclinando la cabeza.

—¿Qué? -arrugaste las cejas sin entender a que se refería.

—Esta ficha, vale todo el maldito casino. Nos habían dicho que había llegado el nuevo dueño. -Miro a su alrededor acomodando algunos mechones de su coleta. —¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras jodidamente rico?

—Porque no lo soy... -te encogiste de hombros ligeramente. ¿Qué significaba eso? Todomatsu regreso justo cuando Hashimoto se volvía a acercar para tomarte por el brazo.

—Bueno, ahora que te vi de nuevo me pareces más elegante que antes. -comento Hashimoto regresando la ficha sin que Todomatsu lo notara.

—¿Qué demonios tienes que todo mundo quiere coquetear contigo? -pregunto frustrado Todomatsu. —No eres atractivo, ni eres divertido. ¿Acaso eres bueno en la cama?

El hombre del maletín por fin hizo la señal para que lo siguieran. Te soltaste de Hashimoto para ir.

—No lo sé, pregúntale a Atsushi.

—¡¿Qué?!

El hombre del maletín subió por el elevador hasta el penúltimo piso, cuando ibas a entrar al otro elevador Todomatsu te empujo apartándote de el camino, caíste sobre tus rodillas . Totty te lanzo una mirada burlona mientras la puerta del elevador se cerraba.

—Voy a matar a ese cabrón... -refunfuñaste mientras te levantabas,no ibas a esperar a que el elevador bajara de nuevo así que te dirigiste a las escaleras para subir. El tercer piso estaba lleno de gente, el cuarto piso eran solamente habitaciones, algunas parejas iban camino a sus habitaciones cuando pasaste por un lado. Cuando subiste al quinto piso parecía no haber ni una sola alma.

Por el pasillo se escuchaba una campana sonar una y otra vez y te parecía escuchar las puertas del elevador abrirse y cerrarse. Ya que tenias que pasar por allí de cualquier forma apresuraste el paso, tus grandes pasos se detuvieron por completo cuando te encontraste rente al primer elevador. Efectivamente como habías escuchado la puerta del elevador se abría y cerraba una y otra vez. Las paredes, el suelo, el techo todo estaba lleno de sangre fresca y la cabeza del hombre del maletín impedía que las puertas se cerraran.

Rápidamente buscaste dentro del segunde elevador, estaba vació, pero había un pequeño rastro rojo saliendo de él como si hubieran arrastrado a alguien herido.

—¿Todomatsu? -te adentraste por el pasillo para buscar a tu compañero, las habitaciones parecían estar completamente solas y todas las puertas estaban entreabiertas, te daba mala espina...en el silencio de el pasillo te pareció escuchar que el peli rosa te llamaba desde una habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces corriste entrando rápidamente, abriendo la puerta, la habitación era diferente a las demás, esta si estaba iluminada, decorada con una alfombra blanca con grandes machones rojos. Frente a ti un escritorio de madera de caoba y detrás de ella una enorme ventana que mostraba parte de la ciudad.

La puerta se cerro detrás de ti, te giraste rápidamente pensando que Todomatsu te estaba jugando alguna clase de broma macabra.

Pero lo que encontraste te provoco más escalofríos que ver el cadáver en el elevador.

—Hola de nuevo, Chiara~ -el hombre de traje a cuadros te saludaba con una enorme sonrisa. Tus piernas temblaron cuando lo viste acercarse. Incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna el miedo que te había provocado la primera vez seguía presente y creciendo.

—¿No dices nada? Que mal, aun no te he cortado la lengua. -rió acercándose un poco más

Tratando de alejarte mientras él se acercaba terminaste siendo detenido por el escritorio a tus espaldas. A tientas buscaste algo para atacarlo encontrando un péndulo de escritorio el cual tomaste y le arrojaste. Te dio el tiempo suficiente para sacar tu arma, pero la mano que Todomatsu había herido antes te dificultaba tomar correctamente la pistola, trataste de apuntar pero Tougou fue más rápido y de dio una fuerte bofetada que te hizo caer al suelo.

—¡Ugh! -su pie presiono con fuerza tu mano haciéndote soltar el arma, pateo la pistola hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Estoy tratando de ser amable contigo! -Gruño antes de apartar el pie de tu mano, a penas te incorporabas cuando sentiste una patada impactar con fuerza en tu estomago. —¡Pero tu me obligas a no serlo!

No pudiste evitar toser con fuerza sujetándote el estomago, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que te había arrojado casi medio metro hacia un lado. De nuevo tratabas de incorporarte cuando un segundo golpe te llego, pero esta vez fue desde arriba, estampando con fuerza tu cuerpo contra el suelo, un grito de dolor desgarro tu garganta. La respuesta de Tougou fue una fuerte carcajada, parecía genuinamente divertido.

—Bueno, ahora que pareces más calmado tengo que decir... No sabes cuanto me alegra tenerte aquí. Tu eres el perro más eficiente que he conocido. -mientras él hablaba habías empezado a arrastrarte hacia el arma, pero cuando te parecía que podías alcanzarla una nueva patada te hizo caer de nuevo, te quedaste quieto esta vez parecía que te había roto algo.

Te sujetaste el estomago con una mano, tus dedos rasguñaban con fuerza el suelo. El suelo debajo de tu cara se mojaba con pequeñas gotas rojas y saladas. Abriste los ojos como platos cuando sentiste al hombre abrazarte por detrás, su mano se puso sobre la mano en tu estomago metiendo los dedos entre los tuyos, tu otra mano se enredo en tu cabello jalando con fuerza te hizo levantar la cabeza.

—Escucha, no tienes porque tenerme miedo. Si te quisiera matar justo ahora primero me divertiría un montón con tu pequeño cuerpo. -no podías ni describir el asco que te provoco cuando lo sentiste restregar su pene contra tu trasero simulando envestidas. Su nariz pegándose a tu cuello no hacia más que incrementar tu repulsión por aquel contacto.

—Pero quiero agradecerte por cuidar de mi cachorro cuando yo estuve fuera. Sé que no lo dejaste morir de frió por las noches y eso hace que merezcas un premio. -cuando sentiste su áspera lengua pasar por tu cuello hasta detrás de tu oreja no pudiste evitar mover tu cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza golpeando a Tougou detrás de ti.

Tu frente se estampo con fuerza contra el suelo, pero lograste tu objetivo de hacer que se alejara.

—¿Quieres jugar eh? -levantaste la cabeza escuchando como se desabrochaba el cinturón. Con rapidez retrocediste hasta que tu espalda toco la pared. estabas temblando con fuerza y parecía que habías olvidado como respirar. —Vale, vamos a jugar. -Lo viste ponerse en cuclillas delante de ti. Tenia un rastro de sangre en su boca, suponías que había sido de el golpe que habías logrado darle. —Tu eres un niño, así que te gustan los juegos de niños ¿no? juguemos a las escondidas.

—¿Qué estas...?

—Contare hasta cien, y te iré a buscar. Si logras salir de el edificio junto a tu compañero entonces los dejare ir, sin resentimientos lo prometo. Pero si yo logro atraparte voy a dejarte tan roto que me rogaras que te mate, pero no lo haré. Te dejare lo suficiente cobarde para evitar que te suicides. Única regla, no te quedes más de quince minutos en la ruleta cinco, porque pronto kaboom. Uno, dos tres, cuatro...

Cuando se alejo contando tu cuerpo se movió por si solo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano lograste ponerte de pie y caminar buscando a Todomatsu. Estabas al borde de un ataque de pánico, temías que se terminara el tiempo y tu aun siguieras cerca. Para tu suerte encontraste la habitación donde estaba tu compañero, que tan mala suerte debías tener para que justo frente a él se encontrara tu antiguo jefe.

—Ichimatsu, mi pequeño perro. Has regresado. -Osomatsu se volteo hacia ti extendiendo sus brazos intento alcanzarte, pero Todomatsu aprovecho su descuido para golpearlo en la cabeza con una botella de whisky.

Un ruido lastimero salio de la garganta de Todo, él también parecía haber sido atacado pero debido a que su ropa estaba desgarrada no sabias si había sufrido otro tipo de abuso por parte de Osomatsu.

—¡Vayámonos!-le gritaste sacándolo de el shock, Todomatsu corrió hacia ti abrazándote con fuerza.

—Dios, eres real. -dijo con un hilo de voz. ¿Qué cosa había pasado como para que estuviera feliz de verte? Te quitaste el saco y se lo entregaste, salio de la habitación mientras tu tratabas de quitarle el arma a Osomatsu. Estabas a punto de salir cuando sentiste un agarre a tu tobillo, volteaste encontrando el rostro lleno de sangre de tu jefe.

Se veía tan diferente a como era usualmente, tan seguro y déspota, ahora se veía tan frágil que te recordaba sin dudas al pequeño de los vídeos.

—...matsu, no me dejes. ¡No me dejes con él! -el miedo que se mostraba en sus ojos te recordaba a ti. El jalón de Todomatsu te alejo rápidamente de el agarre del mayor de los Matsuno —No te vayas, no me dejes, no me dejes! ¡Me moriría sin ti! ¡Choromatsu por favor! ¡Choromatsu! ¡Choromatsu, no me dejes!

Sus gritos desgarradores pidiendo que no lo dejaran solo con él y llamando a Choromatsu, hacían que tus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

¿Que tan loco debías estar para pensar que querías regresar y salvarlo? Una pequeña parte de ti aun sentía ese enfermo amor hacia él...Te hacia sentir asqueado.

Cuando bajaron y las personas empezaron a verlos, el estado de sus ropas llenas de sangre y rasgadas, empezaron a huir como si fuesen la peste misma. Todomatsu te sostenía con fuerza evitando que de verdad regresaras a ayudar a Osomatsu. Y cuando llegaron al tercer piso empezaron a sonar las alarmas contra incendio, el pánico en conjunto hizo que todos empezaran a correr bajando las escaleras.

La estampida de gente proveniente del tercer piso te tiro hacia abajo soltándote del agarre de tu compañero. Por suerte no terminaste muerto aplastado por la gente.

—¡Todomatsu! -gritaste en la aun casi llena sala, se te dificultaba respirar después de haber corrido aun en tu estado. Mirando en todas direcciones buscaste a Todomatsu, pero en su lugar te encontraste a la chica de cabellera rosada.

—Fukuyama-kun ¿Qué pasa? ¡Estas herido! E-espera aquí, iré por mis cosas y te ayudare a salir. Pensaste que iba a ir hacia las mesas pero en su lugar corrió hacia la zona de ruletas.

—¿Hashimoto a donde vas? -los que aun estaban allí te veían como si estuvieras loco.

—Mi jefe acababa de mandarme a la ruleta cinco, espera.

—¿Ruleta cinco? -recordaste las palabras de Tougou. —¡Hashimoto espera!

Una poderosa ráfaga de calor te empujo con fuerza hacia atrás y por unos segundos todo fue caos y después oscuridad.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

 _ **[Karamatsu]**_

Estabas viendo algunas cifras en papel sin poder concentrarte del todo. No podías permitirte no concentrarte, después de todo había habido un "incendio/explosión de gas" en la tienda de guitarras en la cual habías estado recientemente.

Era como si alguien te estuviera mandando una primera advertencia, pero ¿Quien?

No podías pensar claramente en ello porque irremediablemente terminabas pensando en tu cita y en Ichimatsu. Tu mente estaba divagando en la noche anterior, en lo cerca que habías estado de Ichimatsu, en el calor de su cuerpo, en esa mirada intensa que parecía ver a través de ti. Estabas internamente complacido de que al menos poco a poco Ichimatsu estaba empezando a abrirse contigo, aunque aun parecía un gatito arisco en algunos momentos eso estaba bien. Te gustaba Ichimatsu, te gustaba su personalidad tsundere.

Querías que todos vieran lo maravilloso que era, pero al mismo tiempo querías tener esa parte de él solo para ti.

—Soy un maldito egoísta... -susurraste, te daba miedo pensar que podías ser igual de posesivo que Osomatsu. No querías ser así de retorcido, pero incuso tu tenias tus momentos.

La puerta de tu oficina se abrió golpeando con fuerza, te sobresaltaste por el golpe y clavaste tu mirada en la persona que había entrado de manera tan estrepitosa a tu oficina. Frente a ti la esposa de tu segundo al mando boqueaba sin pronunciar palabra.

Te levantaste de tu silla quitándote de paso los lentes de lectura que tenias puestos y te acercaste a la castaña que parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque.

—Homura-san ¿Que pasa? -cuando te acercaste sus dedos sujetaron con fuerza tu camisa, sus grandes ojos pardos se llenaron de gruesas lagrimas mientras con hilo de voz lograba pronunciar.

—...mi niño... -tu cuerpo se tenso de inmediato, trataste de mantenerte calmado. Jyushimatsu apareció por la puerta por la que antes había entrado la mujer.

—Hubo una explosión en el casino al que enviaste a Ichimatsu y Todomatsu.

—¿Qué...?

Sentiste tu corazón detenerse por un momento.

Esa era una primera advertencia.

* * *

Espero que les guste y que comenten.

:D me divertí mucho escribiendo esto

espero que ustedes también.

Nos leemos, saludos~


	12. Chapter 12

Hola. ¿Qué tal les va?

Espero que bien.

Por fin estoy de regreso con esta sensual historia.

Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios: **hitomi79, xxaph-mexicoxx, kiku , Dark Amy-chan , Sbloccare, Momokamatsu, xxXkmiXxx , LaV3nus6 , XxKoyakusixX , Izumi-nyu-FTW , CipherDie, DyuGyu , Azul Ackerman, KARINIO , NinjaSamuraiGirl , JezhuStaxx .**

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios.

Este capitulo es... divertido.

Espero que les guste y les divierta tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo.

De nuevo, de antemano perdón si el autocorrector me jodió algo.

Disfruten su lectura~

* * *

 **Save my Soul.**

 **XI.**

Una aterciopelada voz te susurraba al oído, una suave caricia revolvía tu cabello, una cálida sensación que alejaba todos los demonios que querían atacarte mientras estabas indefenso. ¿Qué era lo que decía ?

Era la voz de una mujer que te llenaba de nostalgia, que te hacia doler el pecho y que sin embargo no reconocías.

"Yo te amo demasiado, eres lo que más amo en el mundo. No hay nadie a quien yo me más de lo que te amo a ti y aunque él no sea tu padre, sé que él también te ama y cuidara bien de ti... mi amado niño"

Y la tranquilidad, esa suave caricia se volvía una opresión, te empujaba hacia abajo deteniéndote con fuerza doblegándote y haciéndote daño. Asquerosos hombres jadeaban arrancándote la ropa, su aliento sobre tu nuca te hacia sentir terror y asco a partes iguales, pero lo peor de todo era que frente a ti dos personas veían el espectáculo, una mujer de sonrisa burlona y ojos iguales a los tuyos, además un chico al que conocías muy bien, con esos ojos fríos como el hielo.

"Atsushi..."

Te removiste inquieto, tu cuerpo se sentía pesado y era doloroso cada pequeño movimiento. ¿Qué habías hecho para merecer aquello? Tal vez el karma te cobraba por adelantado, por esa petición egoísta que le hiciste al demonio de el callejón. Y recordabas tus palabras, más ahora que nunca, no habías sido siempre una victima aunque a veces lo pareciera, era por eso que esa noche tomando la mano de el hombre de ojos escarlata le hiciste una petición.

"Seré tuyo, sí matas a la mujer que se hace llamar mi madre" y el hombre rió divertido.

"Tienes una mirada interesante niño, te convertiré en mi perro"

Tu eras el culpable de lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

 _ **XI. -Niño pequeño.**_

Cuando abriste los ojos te encontraste en un lugar apretado y oscuro, podías sentir tu rostro mojado y por el olor metálico podías darte cuenta que aquello no era sudor. Tus ojos examinaron pronto tu alrededor, gracias quedado debajo de la gran pared que dividía a la zona de ruletas de las mesas de poker, a tu izquierda estaba la fuente extraña y sobre el borde se encontraba deteniéndose a penas el pesado panel de metal.

Sí esa fuente no estuviera en ese sitio aquella falsa pared habría aplastado y quizás en ese momento estarías muerto, había sido una gran suerte que con tu pequeño cuerpo pudieras ocupar el reducido espacio de 45° que se formaba entre la fuente y la pared.

Con cuidado de no mover nada te arrastraste fuera de aquel lugar, fue una tarea bastante difícil y dolorosa, tu brazo derecho había quedado descolocado de su sitio y lo que había empezado como un hormigueo durante tu inconsciencia, ahora, estando despierto se había vuelto en un dolor insoportable.

Los dedos de tu mano sana se aferraban arañando el suelo lleno de sangre y polvo, buscando algo de lo cual poder aferrarse, buscando algo que pudiera ayudar a salir de allí. Al menos podías mover un poco las piernas y al no sentir dolor tan agudo como en tu brazo pensabas que al menos no las tenías rotas y eso ya te daba un poco de alivio.

Moviéndote poco a poco, empujando todo tu cuerpo hacia adelante empezaste a arrastrar te fuera de aquel lugar, te llevo varios minutos, en los cuales luchaste contra esa sensación de que ibas a desvanecerte. Cuando por fin lograste salir de él lugar algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en tus labios.

¡Estabas vivo! Un poco magullado, pero vivo.

Una vez fue examinaste los daños recibidos, tu brazo derecho estaba dislocado, habías perdido algunas uñas al intentar salir con tanta desesperación, algo que parecía ser parte de una máquina de pachiko se había clavado en tu pierna, dejando un corte algo profundo en tu pantorrilla izquierda, tu cabello estaba húmedo y pegado a tu rostro, cuando tus dedos tocaron cuero cabelludo este empezó a doler en pequeñas punzadas.

Pudo haber sido peor, si hubieras estado más cerca...

Entonces, cuando habías llegado a pensar eso la imagen de Hashimoto apareció de pronto en tu cabeza llenándote aún más de incertidumbre. Sin detenerte a pensar demasiado en tus propias dolencias o en lo que podría encontrar, empezaste a caminar cautelosamente por el lugar lleno de escombros.

Había mucha sangre, en el piso en los muros y algo más en el alto techo ennegrecido, la explosión había arrojado las mesas contra los muros así que tuviste que abrirte camino entre lo que recordabas era el área de ruletas.

Antes habías escuchado un incesante y molesto ruido, tus oídos captaban un eterno zumbido después de el estruendoso sonido de la explosión, pero ahora parecía que por fin se había calmado dejándote escuchar el sonido de el caos al rededor. Y aun cuando todos los sonidos regresaron de pronto fuiste capaz de escuchar un gemido entre los escombros y a tu izquierda. Te apresuraste a buscar el origen entre las mesas volcadas y el polvo, entonces la encontraste.

Tu amiga, la chica que antes dijo que te ayudaría a salir, Hashimoto se hallaba tendida de espaldas cerca de el muro del fondo, allí donde debería estar un muro igual al que te salvo y que sin embargo estaba hecho pedazos. Solo eras capaz de verla de la cintura para arriba, pues estaba cubierta por un mantel rasgado que se enrojecía rápidamente.

—Hashimoto... -te arrodillase junto a la chica, tomado con cuidado su mano como para hacerle saber que estabas allí con ella. Hashimoto giro su mirada en tu dirección, aquellos grandes ojos esmeralda se mostraban asustados, su rostro estaba pálido, herido y sangrante.

—Fuku... -su voz fue un susurro, su mirada asustada se llenaba de gruesas lagrimas y boqueaba como si tratara de decir algo, pero nada salia de su garganta.

—Todo estará bien, la ayuda viene en camino. Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo.-si que podías ser un mentiroso cuando te lo proponías, porque ni siquiera sabias si alguien de verdad iría a ayudarles y mucho menos sabias que tan mal estaba el cuerpo de la chica. Había mucha sangre hacia abajo de la cintura,con algo de miedo de lo que podías encontrar retiraste el mantel para ver que tan grave era el daño. No fue grato lo que te encontraste, las dos hermosas piernas de Hashimoto habían desaparecido arrancadas de cuajo.

Desviaste la mirada rápidamente incapaz de contemplar la escena, pero fue hasta que tus ojos trataron de huir de la horrorosa escena que te percataste de las otras victimas, aquellos que habían perdido no solo sus piernas, brazos, manos, sino también la vida. Era como una pesadilla.

Comenzaste a temblar. Tus ojos se encontraros de nuevo con las esmeraldas que eran los ojos de Hashimoto, tan asustada, tan herida, tan indefensa y tu no podías hacer nada más que ver como poco a poco esos ojos iban perdiendo la luz hasta convertirse en dos cuencas frías y vacías.

—¿Hashimoto?... -la llamaste, pero la chica no contesto, la mano que antes se aferraba a ti temblorosa había perdido su fuerza y yacía inerte con los dedos extendidos. como si fuese una reprimenda las palabras que tan solo minutos antes le habías dicho a la chica de cabello rosado regresaron a tus labios. —Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo...

Te quedaste en blanco, tu mirada fija en aquellos ojos ya sin luz. Y de pronto entre el silencio que se había formado una risa empezó a resonar, al principio lenta y aumentando a carcajadas. Te tomo unos segundos darte cuenta de que se trataba de ti, estabas riendo a carcajadas viendo el cadáver de tu ex compañera, no era divertido, dolía y aun así no podías parar.

Tu mano sana se movió buscando callar las carcajadas y te encontraste con tu rostro húmedo, ¿Por qué estabas riendo? ¿Por qué estabas llorando mientras reías?

Algo dentro de ti te decía que aquello era solo el detonante de tu punto de quiebre, que te estabas rompiendo hasta un punto que seria imposible volver a unir los pedazos de ti.

Entonces, una bofetada hizo callar tu risa. Te encontraste con Todomatsu frente a ti, su mano aun estaba extendida hacia ti y temblaba ligeramente. Un gemido lastimero salio de tu garganta y tu dedos apretaron con fuerza tu cabello.

—Todomatsu... yo soy...igual que Osoma...

—¡No lo eres! -Dijo con voz firme, te parecía que aquello era ya parte de un sueño, pues el chico de cabello rosa te atrapo entre sus brazos como si fuese capaz de volver a unir los pedazos. —Te sacare de aquí, niño. Pero antes...

Tomo tu brazo derecho con fuerza y en un rápido movimiento lo movió hacia atrás regresandolo a su sitio, te desmayaste del dolor al instante. Cuando volviste a abrir los ojos estabas dentro de una ambulancia, se escuchaba aun caos afuera y al levantar la cabeza de la camilla te diste cuenta que aun estabas fuera de el casino, recibiendo ayuda medica en ese mismo lugar para no perder el tiempo.

Todomatsu estaba a tu lado respondiendo las preguntas de el medico que te atendía, no entendías mucho sobre términos médicos pero al parecer el de cabello rosa sí, pues gracias a sus informes fueron capaces de ayudarte más rápidamente para así poder atender a algunos que estaban más graves.

Te pusieron una ortesis de hombro que ayudaría a tu brazo a sanar rápidamente, la herida en tu pierna requirió de algunas puntadas para mantenerla cerrada y una gasa y vendas serian suficientes para la herida en tu cabeza. Todomatsu envolvió una manta al rededor de tus hombros antes de ayudarte a salir de la ambulancia, no habían dado ni dos pasos cuando un hombre vestido en uniforme oscuro les detuvo.

—Disculpen, necesitamos hacerles unas preguntas. Si pudieran acompañarme por aquí.

—¿Tiene que ser justo ahora? -pregunto Todomatsu, la verdad es que estaba tan fuera de ti mismo que no lograbas entender de todo la situación.

—Es el protocolo, lo siento. Por aquí por favor. -el hombre camino enfrente, Todomatsu que se ayudaba a caminar giro ligeramente el rostro hacia ti, lo suficiente para susurras.

—Es de las pocas veces que he visto a la policía venir por aquí.

Ciertamente era algo fuera de lo común, sobre todo porque los uniformados solían deja que los mafiosos hicieran lo que se les viniera en gana y nunca intervenían en sus territorios, eventualmente terminabas por olvidar que había otra autoridad además de los yakuza. Su falta de presencia solo demostraba su incompetencia, lo único que habían logrado había sido atrapar a Tougou y este esta libre de nuevo. No había duda que quien mandaba en ese lugar era el dinero, entonces ¿por qué de pronto la policía estaba tratando de intervenir?

La parte de atrás de una van se había convertido en estación improvisada donde los policías estaban interrogando a todos los testigos. Quizás era gracias a las medicinas para el dolor que te habían administrado e la ambulancia, pero estabas sintiéndote un poco cansado, es por eso que dejaste a Todomatsu contestar todas las preguntas de los molestos policías.

Al menos hasta que un nuevo uniformado apareció y cuando hablo reconociste su voz de inmediato, levantaste el rostro que habías mantenido medio oculto en la cobija que Todomatsu te había dado y te encaraste con aquel hombre.

—¿Kami...?

—¿Nos dejarían un momento a solas? -pregunto con una sonrisa amable el hombre de ojos color ámbar, la pregunta era más dirigida hacia tu compañero ya que los otros policías le obedecieron de inmediato.

El de cabello rosa le lanzo una mirada al policía antes de alejarse. No sin antes hacerte una seña que parecía decir "si te da problemas dímelo". Dudabas que fuera de ayuda hacer algo contra un policía.

Una vez que los dos estuvieron solo rompiste el silencio.

—¿Eres un maldito policía encubierto? ¿Acaso estas buscando que te maten? -porque antes habías visto lo que Osomatsu le hacia a los "topos" y si él había sido forjado a la imagen y semejanza de locura que Tougou no te imaginabas lo que este podría hacerle no solo a Kami, sino también a Aku por estar cerca de un "traidor". —¿Aku lo sabe?

—No y te agradecería que las cosas siguieran así. -le miraste con incredulidad. ¿Acaso no estaba consiente de lo mal que podía irle a su novio si las cosas salían mal?

Aunque realmente no debería importarte, después de todo no es como si conocieras a esos sujetos. Solo les habías visto dos veces en toda tu vida y todas ellas te habían dejado más confundido con todo su misteriosa forma de actuar.

—Se lo diré, solo que a su debido momento ¿si? -explico encogiéndose de hombros, quizá la manera en la que esta estabas viéndolo había sido para el una reprimenda silenciosa. —Sé que después de ver el vídeo completo, lo que menos te importa es lo que pueda pasar le a Aku, pero tienes que entender que él era joven y estúpido, que el no quería hacer...lo que hizo.

Arrugaste ligeramente las cejas en una mueca de confusión, ¿De que estaba hablando de pronto? El vídeo al que se refería seguramente era el que habías visto con Atsushi hace ya una semana, pero ¿Qué tenia que ver Aku en todo eso? ¿Acaso aun después de el brutal ataque que Tougou le había dado a esa mujer embarazada había algo más?

—Entonces ¿por qué lo hizo? -preguntaste en el tono más neutral que podías hacer, quizás fingiendo que sabias de lo que hablaba podría decirte algo más.

—Porque le tenia miedo a Tougou, como todos. Mira, no sé que tan buena era la relación con tu madre pero solo una victima como nosotros, podemos entender como es vivir en carne propia una agresión sexual de esa magnitud y ella como mujer las consecuencias de traer al mundo a un... -Kami se quedo callado, te habías quedado viéndolo fijamente olvidando parpadear. —Dios mio... no lo sabias... - La expresión de arrepentimiento en la cara de Kami te hacia preguntarte ¿Qué expresión tenias justo en ese momento como para que reaccionara así?

—Jajaja... E-eso tiene sentido. -hablaste en un tono burlón que te resultaba mirada aun seguía fija en el policía, en como se cubría la boca como si pudiera ser capaz de regresar sus palabras. —Eso explica porque mi madre no me quería. Jajaja ¿Quien demonios querría al producto de una violación?

—Pequeño, mi intensión no era...

—Está bien. No me importa. -pero aunque decías eso sí te importaba, estaba empacando a sentir esa inquietud que no te dejes respirar. — después de todo fui yo quien hizo que mataran a esa perra.

Agregaste en un intento de sonar como el malo de la historia, quizás si lograbas convencerte a ti mismo podrías dejar de sentirte como un pequeño desorientado y herido que contenía sus ganas de llorar.

Esa sensación de estar rompiéndose no desaparecía, antes parecía estar agravando con cada segundo que pasabas hundiéndote más y más en ese odio y auto desprecio, te parecía que incluso era más difícil respirar.

Nunca habías necesitado que alguien te abrazara y te convenciera que ibas a estar bien. Que no eras un niño no amado, pero estabas solo... estabas simplemente alli sentado en silencio, incapaz de pedir la ayuda que tanto necesitabas...

—Sé que eres un buen niño, alguien a quien le han pasado cosas muy malas. De verdad lamento, haberte dicho eso sin... tacto.

¿Había una manera fácil de decir lo que te dijo? Lo dudabas.

—Esta bien, debí imaginarlo. -¿Cómo eras sí quiera capaz de sonar tan despreocupado cuando por dentro estabas hecho un asco y eras un caos total?

Con fuerza tus dedos se hundieron en tu brazo, abrazándote y apretando los brazos contra tu pecho, como si eso fuera capaz de unir tus pedazos... Pero era inútil.

—Yo no tengo arreglo... -algo que tenía que quedarse en tu cabeza salió de tus labios en un tono lastimero, Kami te veía sin entender a qué te referí tu momento de debilidad duro hasta que el muro que construías para alejar a los demás estuvo de nuevo a tu alrededor. —¿Alguna otra cosa que quiera decirme o puedo irme ya?

—Por favor cuídate de Tougou... Hemos tratado de atraparlo, pero es escurridizo y me temo que está recibiendo ayuda de alguien para hacer mucho daño. Y no, no es Osomatsu. Sospechamos de alguien con conexiones a la familia italiana. Alguien que busque venganza por algún motivo ¿Conoces a alguien así?

—Al único que conozco es a At... -negaste moviendo la cabeza, en ese momento no podías pensar de manera clara. Kami se te quedo viendo mientras enarcaba una ceja, pero al ver que no agregaste nada más dio un largo suspiro.

—De verdad... lamento haberlo dicho de esa forma.

Te levantaste de el lugar donde estabas sentado y saliste de la van sin mirar atrás. La mala cara que tenia Todomatsu desapareció cuando te vio salir. Se acerco hasta donde estabas boqueando ligeramente pero sin llegar a pronunciar palabra alguna.

¿Se notaba tanto estabas pasándola mal?

Con determinación lograste poner un rostro inexpresivo, estabas tan acostumbrado que seguramente nadie notaria la diferencia.

—Vamos. -con un movimiento de cabeza Todomatsu te indico que lo siguieras. Caminaste detrás de él.

Durante unos cuantos minutos de camino ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra, estaban simplemente caminando entre el caos nocturno que se formaba en la ciudad. Agradecías a los brillantes letreros de las tiendas y a la gente que pasaba porque quisieran o no centrabas tu atención en ellos y eso te permitía no pensar en nada más. Era porque estabas tan atento que lo habías notado, aun con su expresión de "no me importa" y su porte de delincuente juvenil, no paso desapercibido para ti que cada cierto tiempo Todomatsu se giraba para verte con esa mueca de preocupación que hasta el momento solo le habías visto a Ichiko.

Era como un hermano mayor atento a su hermanito aunque no quisiera estarlo.¿Qué pretendía?

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? -preguntaste cuando las miradas furtivas de Todomatsu se hicieron aun más evidentes.

—Bueno... -el chico desacelero el paso para caminar a tu lado, pasó una mano por su cabello color fantasía antes de suspirar. —¿De donde conoces a ese policía?

—Ah, estaba en la posada a donde fui con Atsushi. -técnicamente era cierto, aunque en ese entonces no sabias que Kami era un policía. Todomatsu chasqueo la lengua con fuerza, arrugo las cejas haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—Cuando te escapaste con Atsushi. -al parecer no estaba muy contento con eso aun. —¿Te dijo algo? El policía... Tienes una peor cara desde que saliste de ese lugar. -parecía preocupado, al menos sonaba así, sin embargo agrego. — ¿Te metió mano? -pregunto burlón, era como si tratara de disimular la preocupación de antes.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Osomatsu te hizo algo?

—E-eso no te importa. -gruño cruzando los brazos, podías notar comos sus dedos hacían presión contra sus antebrazos, era casi igual a tu manía de rasguñas con fuerza tus muñecas cuando recordabas algo que no querías.

—Entonces ¿por qué de pronto te preocupas por mi?

—Pues me preocupo, yo no soy una mala persona. A pesar de que pueda parecer. -se apresuro a aclarar. —Yo me preocupo por mis compañeros, es solo que contigo ¡No puedo soportarte!.

—¿Es por eso que tratas de matarme?

—¡No lo hago! ¡Si hubiera querido matarte lo hubiera hecho desde que estaba cuidándote de la herida de bala! -Al parecer hablo sin pensar y después refunfuño frustrado. ¿Entonces había sido él quien te había cuidado?Nunca habías pensado en eso. El tema te ayudaba a mantener tu mente ocupada.

—¿Y porque me odias ahora? No recuerdo haberte hecho nada. -Sí, lo habías golpeado, pero en esas peleas que habían tenido él te había golpeado también. A parte de eso no te parecía haber hecho nada para molestarlo.

—Te lo diré, de cualquier forma vas a terminar enterándote... si no es que lo sabes. -lo miraste atento. —Cuando estaba de encargado de cuidarte yo... -refunfuño algo que no pudiste entender. —Un día mientras estaba cansado Atsushi llego,"oh que bien" él es el hombre perfecto, fui un idiota al emocionarme por su visita. Ahora pasa mucho por allá, pero antes no lo hacia. "necesitas descansar Todomatsu, ve a comer algo y yo te cubriré" ¿No sonaba eso como que se preocupaba por mi? Jajaja -su risa fue amarga, sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas pero se apresuro en secarlas. —Regrese para preguntarle algo y él estaba besándote.

—¿Qué? -detuviste tu caminata, no lo habías notado hasta ese momento pero habían llegado.- Los guardias se apresuraron hacia adentro, seguramente a informar a Karamatsu.

—Me queda algo de consuelo ¿sabes? Sé que no importa lo que él haga tu nunca podrás amarlo, debería estar feliz de que le hagas probar una cucharada de su propia medicina. Y sin embargo estoy molesto. -te tomo por el cuello de la camisa, mientras te lanzaba una mirada furiosa. —Porque tú, maldito mocoso, estas haciendo sufrir a la persona que amo.

—¡Todomatsu! -la voz de Atsushi los hizo dar un pequeño salto, a pesar de la distancia el castaño parecía estar dándole una reprimenda al de cabellera rosada.

—Las cosas estaban mejor sin ti, maldito mocoso indeseado.

Y te quedaste de piedra, viendo a Todomatsu sin verlo realmente. Su mirada de odio cuando Atsushi en lugar de ir a asegurarse de que su prometido estuviera bien fue a verte primero. Lo dejaste revisar rápidamente mientras te preguntaba quien sabe que cosa, no podías entenderlo que Atsushi estaba diciendo. En tu cabeza una y otra vez una sola palabra se repetía

"Indeseado"

Sí, ahora estaba más que claro para ti. Siempre habías sido un estorbo, un indeseado, alguien no querido. ¿Qué diferencia hacia si tu estabas allí o no?

De nuevo empezabas a sentirte como una basura y lo poco que tu mente había logrado despejarse volvía a ser un caos. Volvías a sentirte como cuando Karamatsu recién te llevo a su familia, te sentías como una basura, como alguien sucio que podía contaminar a todos solo con tocarlos.

Pero por otra parte, algo muy dentro de ti seguía sintiéndose como un niño pequeño, confuso, desorientado y necesitado de amor. ¿Te merecías algo de eso?

—¿Ichimatsu? -la mirada gris de el castaño se encontró con la tuya y como si estuvieras viendo una película antigua la escena que habías soñado se mezclo con la realidad. Esos ojos grises que te miraban sufrir sin un atisbo de resentimiento.

—¡N-no me toques! -tu voz salio más fuerte de lo que querías y tu mano se había movido casi de manera instintiva golpeando la palma del castaño alejándolo antes de que lograra tocarte. Atsushi se quede inmóvil, casi te pareció que palidecía un poco por tu reacción.

—Ichimatsu...-cuando intento acercarse diste un paso hacia atrás, tus brazos se pusieron contra tu pecho como buscando protegerte pero ¿De que te protegías? No lo sabias. Atsushi detuvo sus intentos por acercarse y se quedo viendo en silencio lo que hacías. Te diste unos golpecitos en la frente con la palma de la mano, como si con eso fueses a ser capaz de alejar esos recuerdos, sueños o lo que sea que fueran. —¿Qué estas haciendo...?

—No sé... ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—Llamare a alguien. -Atsushi retrocedió un poco más antes de que el corredor se llenara de sonidos de pasos, tus compañeros se mostraban emocionados de que estuvieras bien y pronto te rodearon haciéndote sentir incomodo. Rápidamente buscaste una manera de salir, pues aun era incomoda la sensación de estar entre un montón de personas.

Casi como si fuese un imán tu mirada se sintió atraída hacia el fondo del pasillo, el mafioso parecía haber corrido hasta ese lugar y estaba recuperando el aliento, era la primera vez que veías esa expresión de preocupación en el rostro de el jefe, apartando a la gente empezaste a caminar hacia él.

—Karamatsu, Karamatsu, Karamatsu... -repetías su nombre en un susurro, como si fuera un mantra que te ayudaban a estar calmado.

Pero antes de que lograras llegar hasta él alguien más te intercepto. Abrazándote con fuerza, acomodando tu cabeza en tu hombro, un delicioso aroma invadió tus sentidos y una cálida sensación cubrió tu cuerpo. Tus ojos dejaron de ver al mafioso para centrarse en el largo cabello castaño de la mujer que te abrazaba.

—Mi pequeño, estaba tan asustada. -dijo entre sollozos, la voz de Homura temblaba mientras su mano recorría tu cabello de manera cariñosa. —Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien, no sabría que hacer si algo te pasaba.

Sentiste que algo oprimía tu pecho, no solo era Homura apretándose contra ti, era algo más. Detrás de la mujer apareció Jyushimatsu que se unió al abrazo.

—Nos alegra que este bien hijo. -Dijo Jyushimatsu con una sonrisa, pequeñas lagrimas se habían acumulado en sus parpados.

Te quedaste en blanco, sin poder reaccionar. Jyushimatsu dio unas palmaditas a tu espalda cuando se alejo, pero Homura seguía sin soltarte.

—Mami y papi están muy felices de que estés bien. -escuchaste la voz de Karamatsu, sonaba como una broma que buscaba sacarte de tu estupefacción. —Vamos Homura, vas a asfixiar al chico.

—Lo siento. -la castaña se alejo, su suave mano se movió de tu cabello a tu rostro acariciándolo con cuidado. Te dedico una sonrisa, parecía que iba a alejarse más pero tus dedos atraparon el borde de su blusa.

—Mami y papi... -susurraste repitiendo las palabras de Karamatsu.

Todos los recuerdos regresaron de golpe, los ojos vacíos de Hashimoto, la desesperación en el rostro de Osomatsu pidiendo a gritos por Choromatsu, la asquerosa sensación de Tougou y su lengua por tu cuello. Las escenas del vídeo, la tortura de tu madre y después estaba los recuerdos borrosos de ser vendido por ella a unos asquerosos hombres que te daban miedo, terror, la sensación angustiante de esconderte y ser encontrado, arrastrado y sometido.

Todo se quedo en silencio. De pronto podías escuchar un sollozo mientras tus temblorosos dedos sujetaban con mas fuerza la ropa de la castaña. Todos los presentes estaban quietos, sin mover un musculo, incluso parecía que contenían la respiración y lo que te parecía que era un mormullo había aumentado su intensidad hasta convertirse en un ruidoso sollozo, eras tú, estabas llorando de manera escandalosa, como un pequeño niño perdido.

Gruesas lagrimas recorrieron tus mejillas cayendo y empapando las manos temblorosas que se aferraban a la mujer que se preocupaba por ti y te había hecho su hijo incluso aunque para todos fueras un "indeseable" Respiraste con dificultad sintiendo que el nudo en la garganta iba a ahogarte. Te sentías indefenso y tan pequeño que estabas asustado.

—Okasan, estaba tan asustado...soy un mal niño, no puedo salvar a nadie... lo siento... lo siento, lo siento, lo siento,lo siento okasan...

Los ojos de Homura se llenaron de nuevo de lagrimas con fuerza te abrazo, pudiste ahogar los sollozos en su hombro mientras la castaña repetía una y otra vez.

"Calma, mami y papi están aquí. Nada malo te pasara ahora."

Jyushimatsu les había abrazado de nuevo y entre los dos te habían envuelto en una oscuridad que por primera vez en tu vida era cálida y no te asustaba estar en ella.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Cuando abriste los ojos te encontrabas en una cálida cama, no recordabas haberte quedado dormido. ¿Acaso habías estado llorando hasta caer rendido? Te sentías patético.

Con algo de dificultad te sentaste retirando las gruesas cobijas que te envolvían, te llevo unos segundos que tus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y cuando por fin lo estaban haciendo alguien encendió la luz haciéndote cerrar los parpados por un momento.

—Lo siento, no sabia que estabas despierto. -Jyushimatsu se acerco a la cama con algunas prendas en los brazos. —Homura-san dice que tomemos un baño antes de ir a cenar. Así que vamos. -hizo un movimiento de cabeza y espero por ti, te levantaste tras un suspiro y fuiste con él.

Los baños tradicionales siempre eran grandes, aunque siempre tenias esa incomodidad de estar desnudo cerca de alguien y por esa razón prefería estar solo. Pero era Jyushimatsu quien estaba a tu lado, confiabas en que él no haría nada contra ti así que no ibas a quejarte esta vez, estabas muy cansado incluso para quejarte.

Era como si haber llorado de esa manera hubiera drenado toda tu energía, pero al mismo tiempo te hacia sentir un poco más ligero. Tal vez solo deberías dejar de cargar con el mundo a tus espaldas.

Cuando entraste bajo el chorro de agua tus heridas empezaron a escocer haciéndote encogerte de hombros. Jyushimatsu se había ofrecido a ayudarte a lavar tu cabello, pero accidentalmente había tocado la herida en tu cabeza. Por lo cual era más seguro hacerlo tu, con cuidado, mucho cuidado. Mientras dejabas la espuma sobre tu cabello empezaste a tallar con fuerza tu cuello, recordar de pronto a Tougou te hacia ponerte nervioso y asustado. Querías quitar esa sensación.

—Creo que tu cuello ya esta bien limpio. -dijo Jyushimatsu alejando tu mano, a través de el espejo podías ver tu piel completamente roja. —Te tallare la espalda, siéntate~

—No es necesario... había algo que no querías que viera.

—Esta bien, esta bien, déjame a mi. -te sentaste encogiendo los hombros mirando nervioso las banditas adhesivas en las puntas de tus dedos, protegiendo los lugares donde deberían estar tus uñas. Sentiste uno de los dedos de Jyushi pasarse por tu espalda, delineando el contorno de las cicatrices.

—O..so...matsu. -leyó el nombre que había sido escrito por tu antiguo jefe. —¿Una quemadura?

—Fue con un cuchillo.

—¿Duele?

—No, no duele. -Sí que había dolido cuando las hizo, recordabas que habia sido cuando cumpliste nueve, el dolor eventualmente se habia ido, pero la marca siempre permanecería. Era como todo en la vida, te dejaba lleno de cicatrices que no eras capaz de borrar.

Jyushimatsu no dijo nada más, se limito a tallar con cuidado tu cuerpo, teniendo cuidado con tu hombro. Era la primera vez que alguien ademas de Atsushi te trataba como si fueras a romperte. Aun que pensando mejor, ya estabas roto, simplemente se aseguraban de que los pedazos no se dispersaran.

Cuando terminaron el baño el mayor te ayudo a cercarte el cabello con la secadora, a pesar de que habías refunfuñado porque podías hacerlo solo Jyushimatsu no te escucho. Al menos te dejo vestirte solo, con unos jeans de mezclilla, camisa negra de manga larga, suéter color violeta y a eso el de amarillo le agrego un gorro para proteger tu cabeza del frió. No pudiste evitar tocar de inmediato dos bultos que resaltaban de el gorro de lana. Eran unas orejas de gato. ¿Por qué?

Pensaste en quitártelo, pero tenias que admitir que te gustaba un poco.

De camino hacia el comedor te encontraste con Nyanko que maulló corriendo en tu dirección, se sentía como un siglo desde que no lo veías aunque solo habia pasado un día.

Todos parecían estar al pendiente de lo que hacías y eso te ponía en extremo incomodo. Debían pensar que eras patético por haber llorado de esa forma. Pusiste la cabeza contra la mesa mientras Nyanko a tu lado ronroneaba, unas caricias en la cabeza te hicieron levantarte. Pensabas encontrar a Homura o Jyushimatsu, pero en su lugar un galante hombre te dedicaba una sonrisa.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Karamatsu... -ahora te sentías avergonzado de estar repitiendo su nombre tantas veces antes. —Me siento patético.

—Eres un poco tonto gatito, pero no patético. -arrugaste las cejas fingiendo estar ofendido. —¿Me acompañas después de cenar?

—¿A donde?

—Es un secreto. -susurro dándote un guiño, inclinándose rápidamente para chocar sus labios y alejándose de inmediato cuando Homura y Jyushimatsu le lanzaron una mirada de desaprobación.

No pudiste comer mucho, tenias una extraña sensación en el estomago que no te dejo comer más que un poco de takoyaki y tomar un poco de té verde.

Cuando terminaste lograste escapar de tus sobreprotectores padres y te encontraste con Karamatsu en su oficina. No tenias muy buenos recuerdos de ese lugar, pero ahora que lo pensabas no habia muchos lugares de los cuales tuvieras buenas memorias.

A penas entraste el mafioso de ojos zafiro te atrapo entre sus brazos, parecía un poco ansioso, como si hubiera estado esperando mucho para tenerte cerca. Te sentías de la misma manera. Respiraste profundo el aroma de su perfume y acomodaste la cabeza en pecho, era como si encajaras perfecto justo en sus brazos.

—Lamento lo de tu amiga, Todomatsu me lo dijo. Le envié flores esta tarde.

—¿Qué? -te separaste un poco. ¿Acaso te habías perdido el funeral de Hashimoto? —¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?

—Un día, te dieron un sedante que te hizo dormir como un bebé.

—Ni siquiera pude... -agachaste la mirada, Karamatsu habia buscado tus manos tomando la punta de tus dedos con cuidado. —Yo... no pude salvarla, Karamatsu. Y ni siquiera fui capaz de despedirme. Si ella no hubiera intentado ayudarme, no hubiera... ella no hubiera... E-es mi culpa. -tu voz se habia quebrado mientras hablabas y la ultima frase habia salido en un tono lastimero, las lagrimas se acumulaban en tus ojos. Estabas empezando a odiar la facilidad con la que tus ojos se aguaban últimamente.

—No, no lo es. -dijo el mayor con firmeza.

—¿Como puedes decir...?

—Estoy diciendo que no es tu culpa. -Karamatsu levanto tu rostro obligándote a verlo a los ojos. —Tienes que dejar de culparte por todo lo que no puedes evitar, cosas malas le pasan a gente buena. No es tu culpa.

—¿Tú que sabes sobre eso?

Karamatsu dio un suspiro, lo pensó unos segundos antes de tomarte por la muñeca. Tomo las llaves de su motocicleta y te llevo por el pasillo.

—¿A donde vamos?

—Tengo algo que mostrarte. -fue lo único que dijo antes de llevarte hasta su motocicleta.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

El viaje a donde sea que iban era largo, habías perdido la cuenta de los minutos que habían pasado y te aferrabas lo mejor que podías al cuerpo de el mafioso para no caer. Habían salido de casa a las nueve de la noche y cuando se detuvieron a recargar gasolina eran casi la una de la mañana.

Karamatsu salio de la tienda enredando una gruesa bufanda de color azul al rededor de tu cuello, la prenda tenia ese característico olor de la ropa nueva (algo parecido al platico) y era muy caliente.

—¿A donde vamos?

—Estamos cerca. -respondió el mayor dejando un pequeño beso en tu frente antes de subir de nuevo a la motocicleta.

Al rededor de 20 minutos después llegaron a una posada donde Karamatsu te informo que se quedarían hasta que amaneciera. No tenis problemas con eso, pero aun no sabias porque te habia llevado hasta allí.

Después de la reservacion el mafioso te condujo por un pequeño monte aledaño a la posada, iluminado solo por pequeñas farolas ¿Qué clase de misterioso lugar estaba en la cima? Cuando llegaron te quedaste perplejo al ver algunas filas de lapidas de mármol. ¿Un cementerio?

Karamatsu tomo tu mano guiándote por el lugar, incluso aunque estaba oscuro parecía saber donde estaba cada cosa, cada escalón, cada jarrón, como si hubiera estado tanto tiempo en ese lugar que ya conocía todo de él.

Al final la caminata termino y miraste hacia el frente a unas cuantas lapidas que parecían ser de diez años atrás. Habia nombres extraños tallados en el mármol, más ninguno que reconocieras en primera instancia.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí...? -preguntaste viendo al mafioso con la poca luz de la farola más cercana.

—Sigues culpándote y culpándote de cosas que están fuera de tu alcance. Hanako y Hashimoto, tal vez algunas otras personas, no pudiste evitarlo, no habia manera. Debes dejar de culparte, debes dejar de poner el mundo a tus espaldas... porque todo lo que haces es destruirte. Si yo puedo vivir aceptando lo que hice, tu puedes vivir aceptando que hay veces en las que no puedes hacer nada...

Entendías lo que trataba de decir, sinceramente estabas cansado de cargar con todo tu solo. Y era cierto que tanto con Hanako como con Hashimoto, no podías hacer nada.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste...? -preguntaste viendo a tu alrededor, aun no entendías que estaban haciendo en ese lugar.

—Mira ese nombre. ¿Te resulta conocido? -pregunto señalando una de las tumbas, te acercaste para examinar y no fue hasta que Karamatsu acerco el móvil que las letras se hicieron visibles.

—Dominique Barticchioto... el padre de Atsushi. -el castaño tenia un padre italiano y una madre japonesa, aunque no usaba mucho su apellido podías recordarlo. —¿Qué significa esto?

—A diferencia de ti, yo estoy directamente relacionado con la muerte de estos hombres. Fue algo que se podía evitar y sin embargo yo, con mi propia arma acabe con sus vidas. Hace años, cuando Choromatsu aun vivía...le dije que escapáramos juntos, para salvar a mi hermano sacrifique a mis hombres. Todos los que se presentaron sabían que si Choromatsu estaba de acuerdo con escapar sus vidas acabarían, no debía haber testigos y conociendo a Osomatsu el los torturaría hasta sacarles información. -Karamatsu cerro los puños con fuerza. —Asi que yo, con mis propias manos mate a mis fieles hombres. A cambio ellos pidieron que me hiciera cargo de sus familias y lo he hecho. Sus hijos estudian lejos de el mundo que les arrebato a sus padres, nada les falta. Excepto que no importa cuanto dinero pueda darles, nunca voy a poder devolverles a sus padres, hermanos, amantes.

—Karamatsu...

—¿Sabes que es lo peor? -una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en sus labios. —Que Choromatsu regreso por si solo a Osomatsu. Entonces mate a mis hombres para nada, no pude defender a mi familia, no pude ayudar a mis hermanos. Solo me quede con todos esos remordimientos y culpas...

—Eres demasiado bueno para ser un mafioso. -susurraste, Karamatsu rió bajito.

—Y aun con todos mis errores, he aprendido a vivir con ello. Tengo personas en las cuales apoyarme y tu también. Tienes amigos, familia, me tienes a mi. No tienes por que cargar solo con todos tus pesares, déjame ayudarte a aligerar tu carga.

¿Ayudaría de algo confiarle un poco tus cargas a Karamatsu? Estuviste pensando mucho mientras los dos regresaban a la habitación.

Te sentías cansado y débil, no podías seguir comportándote como un niño cuando ya no lo eras. Aun si no te habían dejado ser un niño.

Te sentaste en la cama viendo sin ver realmente como Karamatsu se quitaba la camisa. Esa posada te hacia recordar a la que fuiste con Atsushi, ese día te recordaba a Kami y Aku, entonces terminabas pensando sobre lo que habías descubierto de tu existencia. ¿Cambiaría algo si se lo contabas a Karamatsu?

—Yo... me estoy rompiendo, más ahora que nunca ¿sabias? -Karamatsu se acerco poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ti.

—Lo sé.

—Mi madre ni siquiera... Yo soy solo...-tus palabras callaron cuando el dedo del mafioso se poso sobre tus labios.

—Ichimatsu es Ichimatsu. No importa nada más, nada cambia el hecho de que eres y seguirás siendo lo que más quiero en este mundo. -un ruido lastimero se quedo atrapado en tu garganta cuando los labios de el mafioso se encontraron con los tuyos. Sus brazos se envolvieron en tu delgado cuerpo y te aferraste con fuerza a él mientras con facilidad te llevaba hasta el centro de el colchón.

—Mmgh... Kara...ngh.. -sus labios y sus besos te dejaban mareado, sus manos hacían que te estremecieras por completo.

Estaban tan cerca que parecía que eran uno mismo y esa calidez y tranquilidad que te proporcionaba te llenaban de un cálido sentimiento.

—No importa cuantas veces sientas que te estas rompiendo, siempre estaré allí para unirte de nuevo. Así que confía en mi. -te apretaste con más fuerza a Karamatsu, quizás eran imaginaciones tuyas, pero mientras tus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al escucharlo decir "Te amo", te parecía que con lo fuerte que estaba abrazándote él podía unir todos los pedazos de tu alma.

Estabas bien, estarías bien siempre que estuvieras con Karamatsu.

Esa noche las pesadillas no te atacaron, te dejaron dormir tranquilo acomodado en el pecho de el mafioso.

Tu teléfono sonó muy temprano por la mañana, aun medio dormido contestaste con rapidez, pues solamente personas importantes tenían tu numero y podría ser algo de importancia. Karamatsu et habia dejado una nota de que iba a traerte el desayuno a la cama y habías dibujado una sonrisa boba antes de escuchar la voz del otro lado de el teléfono.

—Buenos días, lindura.

—¿Atsushi...?

—Acabo de encontrar algo interesante. Deberías venir a verlo. -de nuevo habia algo que no te cuadraba del todo escuchando a Atsushi.

—No puedo.

—Bueno, supongo que tendrá que esperar. ¿Escuchaste eso? Tu hermano no quiere venir por ti. -la risa burlona del otro lado de la linea era algo que no reconocías, pero habia otra voz como un susurro que te resultaba familiar. —¿Debería matarte?

—No, por favor no, déjame ir, déjame ir...

—¿Ichi? -y a penas logras pronunciar eso cuando la llamada se corta de manera abrupta.

Te sujetas a la pared para no caer, toda la tranquilidad que habías conseguido desaparece en un instante. mientras tu pensabas en recomponerte a kilómetros de distancia alguien estaba buscando terminar de destruirte.

* * *

Si les gusto comenten.

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos~


	13. Chapter 13

Hola. ¿Qué tal les va?

Espero que bien.

Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo(?

Por fin estoy de regreso con esta sensual historia.

Este capitulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Tiene en total 74 paginas en word, así que lean con calma, es mi regalo para ustedes(?.

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios de verdad que los aprecio demasiado.

Gracias : **XxKoyakusixX ,hitomi79, Izumi-nyu-FTW , NinjaSamuraiGirl , xxXkmiXxx ,LaV3nus6 , Karinio , Nashira Trancy , Momokamatsu, Azul Ackerman , antinoo , A08, MaryJezhuChan y nomasrun (gracias por el dibujo )**

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron este año, espero poder seguir recibiéndolo el año que viene.

Gracias a Yuki por ayudarme a no volverme loco con este capitulo, por dejarme molestarte y por el pene que me dibujaste bro. XD

Este capitulo es divertido. *-*

Espero que les guste y les divierta tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo (Casi muero, no miento)

Disfruten su lectura~ Nos leemos

* * *

 **Save my Soul.**

 _ **XII. -Rosso e bianco.**_

Desesperado tus temblorosos dedos marcaban de nuevo el número de Ichiko, otra vez te llevabas el celular hasta el oído solo para escuchar nuevamente como la línea te pasaba directamente al buzón. Estabas desesperado y cada uno de esos timbres que se alargaban no hacía más que desesperarte, tus piernas habían empezado a temblar ligeramente y habías empezado a caminar en círculos para evitar entrar en pánico, pero no parecía estar sirviendo de mucho.

Hiciste un último intento en comunicarte con tu hermana los timbres se alargaron igual que las veces anteriores, pensaste que te iba a mandar a buzón, pero el teléfono por fin fue tomado.

—...

—¿Ichiko? -preguntaste con voz temblorosa, justo en el momento en el que Karamatsu entraba a la habitación. El mafioso empujaba un carrito con el desayuno, adornado con una rosa roja en un pequeño florero, casi estabas sintiéndote mal por arruinar lo que seguramente era un desayuno romántico, pero entonces lo que escuchaste del otro lado de la línea no te dejo pensar en nada más.

—Voy a matarla si no vienes pronto. -la suave voz que antes te había llamado ahora te contestaba desde el celular de tu hermana, sentiste como tus piernas dejaban de sostenerte y caíste de rodillas sobre la alfombra persa que adornaba la habitación. Tu teléfono había caído cerca de tus rodillas y aun cuando estaba lejos de tu oído podías escuchar el tono de colgado.

—¿Ichimatsu? -De inmediato sentiste las manos del mafioso tomar tu rostro con cuidado levantándolo un poco haciendo que lo miraras, pero Karamatsu no era más que una imagen borrosa con las lágrimas agolpándose en tus parpados. Tus dedos se aferraron a su ropa casi de manera inconsciente. Tomaste un poco de aire con dificultad. —Cálmate ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Karamatsu parecía preocupado, sus dedos acariciaron suavemente tu rostro buscando calmarte, mas no sirvió de mucho.

—Ichiko...él llamo y tiene a... -no sabías como explicarlo, no ayudaba de nada que estuvieras tan asustado como para no poder articular ninguna oración completa, sentías que te ahogarías con tu propia desesperación.

Balbuceaste un par de cosas tratando de darle sentido a tus palabras para que el mafioso pudiera comprender, pero por la expresión de confusión de Karamatsu podías darte cuenta que era inútil, no estabas transmitiendo lo que querías decir.

Al final tus intentos por explicar lo que estaba pasando fueron callados por los labios de Karamatsu, un ruido lastimoso salió del fondo de tu garganta cuando los brazos del mafioso te envolvieron con cuidado. Podías sentir el calor del cuerpo de Karamatsu, uno de sus brazos te atraía desde la cintura mientras que el otro pasaba desde tu espalda hasta tu nuca donde su mano te sujetaba firme, pero cuidadoso para que no escaparas.

Tus ojos se resistieron a cerrarse como siempre, pero al menos esta vez mientras entrecerrabas la mirada podías ver el rostro de Karamatsu, de alguna manera te hacia saber que estaba allí y que ese beso era muy real. Cuando abrió los ojos y el azul de su mirada se encontró con el violeta de la tuya no pudiste evitar dar un pequeño salto. Estabas nervioso de nuevo y acababas de notar que por un momento mientras Karamatsu te besaba te habías olvidado de todo.

—Si aún no te tranquilizas seguiré besándote hasta que te calmes. -susurro contra tus labios semis abiertos, ahora te costaba más trabajo respirar. ¿Qué demonios tenía ese tipo en la cabeza? ¿En qué mundo la razón para que tu corazón se paralice amenaza con acelerar tu pulso para que logres calmarte?

Karamatsu te ponía más y más ansioso.

—¡Eres un idio...! -y sin que pudieras decir nada más los labios de mafioso te besaron de nuevo.

Esta vez sí cerraste los ojos, porque si volvías a ver esa intensa mirada cobalto estabas casi seguro de que se te olvidaría hasta tu nombre. Y en ese mundo donde todos sabían todo sobre ti eso era lo único que tenías.

Después de marearte con un par de besos más, Karamatsu te ayudo a ponerte de pie. En rápidos movimientos que parecían parte de una rutina cómica te envolvió en su chaqueta de cuero negra, apago tu celular metiéndolo a uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y te acomodo el gorro con orejas de gato que antes te había dado tu padre, puso un pan de melón en tus manos y después te cargo en su hombro hasta la recepción.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡B-bájame ahora mismo! -te quejaste, los otros huéspedes que pasaban por allí los señalaban y susurraban entre ellos. Como si no fuese lo suficiente vergonzoso Karamatsu había empezado a palmear tu trasero mientras se dirigía a la recepción. —¡D-deja de tocarme, idiota!

—No decías eso anoche~ -canturreo acelerando el paso.

—¡Yo no.…! -dejaste de forcejear, estabas demasiado ocupado ocultando tu sonrojo. Por alguna razón todo el nerviosismo había desaparecido, aunque claro, ahora estabas nervioso de una manera diferente.

Cuando por fin fuiste dejado en el suelo estabas frente a la recepcionista que no paraba de ver a Karamatsu y después a ti, como preguntándose que relación tenían los dos. Terminaste agachando la cabeza ante su insistente mirada, tomaste el teléfono aun apagado girándolo entre tus dedos mientras Karamatsu se encargaba de los gastos de la habitación, tener un momento de silencio te hizo recordar de nuevo a Ichiko.

Antes Atsushi te había dicho que no creyeras nada de lo que él te dijera por teléfono, que no importaba que dijera no podías ir a buscarlo, pero luego estaba Ichiko, claramente la habías escuchado gritar antes y además la voz misteriosa había contestado desde el teléfono de tu hermana, no podías comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Aunque la voz de Atsushi sonara del otro lado de la línea, por su manera de hablar y de expresarse, no podía ser él ¿verdad? Entonces Ichiko...

—Ichiko... -tus dedos a penas estaban precionando ligeramente el botón para encender el teléfono cuando sentiste los dedos del mafioso en tu barbilla y después sus labios chocando contra los tuyos en un beso ligero.

—Dije que iba a besarte cada vez que te pusieras ansioso. -arrugaste ligeramente las cejas mientras Karamatsu se llevaba consigo tu celular, la mujer de la recepción te veía fijamente, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, pensabas que se había quedado en shock después de ver al atractivo hombre al cual le estaba tratando de coquetear, besándote.

Esta vez no bajaste la mirada. Por un segundo pensaste que tu semi mueca de una sonrisa podría mal interpretarse, como si estuvieras presumiendo de que tu si podías tener la atención del mayor y sin siquiera intentarlo. Entrecerraste la mirada sobre la mujer cuando le dedico una sonrisa al hombre de ojos azules.

¿Acaso le pagaban para que fuese así de amable con todos? Karamatsu se despidió de las recepcionistas antes de caminar hacia ti.

—Deja de ponerte celoso de la recepcionista y vámonos. -Karamatsu susurro a tu oído, pasando su brazo por tu cintura te empujo ligeramente hacia la salida.

—¿Celoso? -te dejaste guiar hasta donde estaba estacionada la motocicleta del mayor.

—¿No te diste cuenta? -Karamatsu rio bajito. —Dios, eres tan lindo que me es difícil contenerme.

Su voz fue como un susurro, te pareció que incluso era similar a un ronroneo acompañada de esa sonrisa gatuna. Los labios del mafioso recorrieron desde tu oído hasta tus labios, rosando a penas contra tu piel antes de robarte el aliento con un apasionado beso.

La mano en tu nuca no te dejaba terminar el beso y su brazo envolviendo tu cintura te atraía contra su cálido cuerpo, te imposibilitaba moverte. Aun así, pudiste dar un pequeño salto cuando la mano en tu cintura bajó y sentiste la mano del mafioso apretar tu trasero.

Te crispaste como un gato, con el rostro rojo como la grana mientras el mafioso se alejaba riendo.

Ni siquiera sabias que había sido eso, pero al menos por un momento Karamatsu había logrado que te olvidaras de todo.

* * *

 **{}-{}-{}{}{}{}{}**

* * *

Mientras iban de regreso no podías dejar de pensar en Ichiko, Karamatsu había hecho bien entreteniéndote y haciendo que pensaras en otras cosas, pero ahora que el ruido de la motocicleta no te dejaba escucha su voz lo único que tenías era todo ese ruido en tu cabeza. Todos esos pensamientos y temores que surgían de pronto.

Te asustaba tanto que no podías evitar temblar.

Mientras te sujetabas con fuerza al mafioso la motocicleta redujo la velocidad haciéndose a un lado del camino, te preguntabas si algo iba mal cuando Karamatsu, quitándose el casco se giró hacia ti y sus labios se estamparon contra los tuyos de manera suave.

—Dije que iba a besarte cada vez que te pusieras ansioso.

—Así nunca vamos a llegar… -susurraste desviando la mirada, los dedos de Karamatsu recorrieron la línea de tu quijada en una suave caricia.

—Puedo hacer esto todo el día. -No podías hacer nada contra la brillante sonrisa que te dedicaba, parecía decidido a hacerlo.

Después de unos cuantos besos que aceleraban tu pulso, Karamatsu volvía a ponerse en marcha y tu mente seguía adormilada por los besos previos, hasta que de pronto los pensamientos negativos taladraban tu cabeza te hacían ponerte intranquilo, entonces la motocicleta disminuía la velocidad y se detenía por completo a un lado del camino. Karamatsu se giraba quitándose el casco y como había "amenazado" te besaba hasta que te calmabas.

Aunque protestaste casi de manera automática no podías hacer nada, incluso pensabas que esas últimas veces lo habías hecho a propósito solo para que el mafioso te besara.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

El camino que había tomado Karamatsu para regresar a la ciudad era diferente, por esa razón no habías caído en cuenta de a dónde te llevaba hasta que se detuvo frente al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Ichiko.

Bajaste de un salto de la motocicleta y esperaste un poco como preguntándote si el mayor te iba a acompañar. Karamatsu te lanzo una mirada antes de bajar también, te siguió de cerca mientras subías las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

Al llegar a la puerta tocaste con insistencia el timbre. Tus dedos nerviosos golpeaban contra tu pierna simulando el galopar de un caballo, el departamento estaba silencioso, incluso la calle parecía silenciosa, trataste de no imaginar nada ya que tus pensamientos siempre terminaban siendo negativos.

—Fukuyama... -La ronca voz de Karamatsu te hizo dar un pequeño salto, giraste el rostro hacia él un poco estupefacto, era la primera vez que te llamaba por tu nombre familiar. Tu mueca debía ser extraña incluso para que el mayor se quedara en silencio viéndote fijamente, antes de señalar el letrero a un lado de la puerta. —Fukuyama Ryoko… Tu madre se llamaba así.

—¿Sí?

—¿No sabes el nombre de tu madre? -Karamatsu preguntó riendo bajito, suponías que pensaba que estabas bromeando. Pero aparte de unas cuantas cosas no recordabas mucho sobre tu madre.

Lo único que tenías de ella era su apellido, un par de cicatrices que nunca sanarían y esos malditos ojos que tanto le gustaban a Karamatsu.

No recordabas mucho de ella y considerando lo que Kami te había dicho sobre tu nacimiento, suponías que estaba mejor así.

Golpeaste con fuerza la puerta del departamento, solo para tener algo que golpear. Karamatsu te detuvo cuando tus nudillos estuvieron rojos.

—Parece que no hay nadie.

—No, tiene que… solo… -volviste a golpear antes de tocar el timbre. -estabas empezando a desesperarte de nuevo, la incertidumbre estaba apoderándose nuevamente de ti.

Entonces escuchaste su voz.

—¡Hey! -La morena te saludaba bajando de un auto junto con su prometida, te acercaste a la barandilla aferrándote con fuerza a ella. Te sentías tan aliviado que incluso te parecía estar soñando.

Ichiko subió rápidamente las escaleras y tu caminaste hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza. Tu hermana mayor correspondió el abrazo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó de inmediato, se alejó un poco para poder examinarte rápidamente. Ni siquiera habías dicho media palabra y ya se había dado cuenta que algo pasaba.

—¿Tu estas bien?

—Lo estoy… -la mirada de Ichiko reparo en el hombre detrás de ti. —Nakamura-san, buenos días.

—Good morning Fukuyama.

¿Nakamura? Entrecerraste la mirada sobre el mayor, ¿porque respondía a ese nombre? Lo que te dejaba más intrigado aún era la manera en la que Ichiko y Karamatsu se veían, era como si estuvieran compartiendo información solo con la mirada.

—¡Buenos días cariño! -Karako se arrojó contra ti abrazándote con fuerza. Sacándote de tus pensamientos y sacándote de balance, estuviste a punto de caer, pero ella te sostuvo apretándote contra ella.

Quizás el sueño de cualquier hombre era tener la cara donde la tenías tú, pero no te dejaba respirar.

—¡Karako, deja de ponerle los pechos en la cara a mi hermano!

Después de un regaño y una mirada severa tanto de tu hermana como del mafioso la mitad americana por fin se alejó de ti.

Karamatsu se sentó a tu lado en el sillón una vez que los cuatro entraron, sus dedos recorrieron tu brazo tomando tu mano y entrelazando sus dedos. Te calmaba y te ponía nervioso al mismo tiempo era algo paradójico.

—Karako Jones, mucho gusto. -se presentó la mujer de ojos azules, Ichiko regresaba de la cocina con tres tazas de té caliente, te avergonzaba un poco que fueras el único al que le sirvió chocolate caliente.

Era como si fueras un niño.

—Karamatsu Matsuno. -El mafioso se presentó, ahora que los veías el uno al otro te dabas cuenta que los ojos de Karako eran de un azul más claro y no iguales a los de Karamatsu como habías pensado en un principio. Aun así, había algo en su forma casi amenazante de verse que te hacia preguntarte si esos dos se conocían también. —Pensé que sería "Doe".

—Pensó mal, señor. Gracias, cariño. -Karako voló un beso en dirección a Ichiko cuando ella se acercó a darle su té, tu hermana rodo los ojos, un pequeño sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

Quizás era como tú con Karamatsu, que no importaba que tan pequeña fuera su acción de coquetería siempre te ponías nervioso.

—Y… ¿Qué los trae por aquí? -pregunto Ichiko una vez que le había servido el té al mafioso.

—No lo sé, Ichimatsu quería verla con mucha desesperación. -Karamatsu lanzo una mirada hacia ti, de pronto los tres mayores habían clavado su mirada en ti.

—Bueno…

Explicaste la situación de la manera más sencilla que pudiste, alguien había llamado a tu teléfono y habías escuchado que tenía a tu hermana. Para hacerlo peor recalcaste que el sujeto (omitiendo la parte de que sonaba como Atsushi) había contestado también en el teléfono de Ichiko, así que habías entrado en pánico pensando que habían capturado a tu hermana.

Ichiko dio un largo suspiro antes de acomodarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, miro a Karako antes de hablar.

—Ichimatsu, cuando estábamos en la playa, alguien entro a nuestra habitación. No robaron nada más que mi celular y los empleados dicen que… fue un hombre de cabello castaño.

—¿Qué?

—Los videos muestran que fue…Atsushi.

—Atsushi no…-ibas a negar que hubiera estado cerca del lugar, pero recordabas bien que había estado allí contigo, incluso la mirada de Karamatsu parecía recalcar que el castaño había estado cerca del lugar. —¿Por qué haría algo así?

—Quizás trabaja para alguien que quiere sacarte del camino. -comento Karako de manera despreocupada, la miraste sin entender. Karamatsu e Ichiko le lanzaban una feroz mirada, como esperando que se explicara.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, sí tu fueses importante para algo y por lo tanto no pudiera matarte ya que eres intocable. -La morena se inclinó hacia ti. —Me encargaría de volverte loco para que fueras fácil de manejar, no hay nada mejor que doblegar el espíritu de alguien, jugar con su psique hasta que sea un cascaron manejable. Entonces te utilizaría, posiblemente te torturaría o dejaría que te torturaras tu solo, no hay peor enemigo que no mismo~ -Karako acaricio tu rostro, sus labios estaban tan cerca de los tuyos que casi podías sentirla.

—¡Bueno ya basta! -Ambos, Karamatsu e Ichiko se interpusieron. Tu hermana pellizcaba las mejillas de su prometida mientras Karamatsu te llevaba hacia el pasillo.

—Nos vemos luego~ Cuídate gatito. -Karako se despidió, solo alcanzaste a asentir como respuesta. —Cuídese también señor Matsuno.

—Saluda a Minnie de mi parte. -gruño Karamatsu, obtuvo un "claro" por parte de Karako antes de salir del departamento.

* * *

 _ **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**_

* * *

—¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? -pregunto Karamatsu mientras te acomodabas el casco para subir a la motocicleta. La pregunta había sido tan repentina que te habías quedado como idiota procesando la información antes de responder.

—No quiero…

—No importa, igual te llevare. -canturreo el mayor arrancando la moto.

—¡¿Entonces porque demonios me preguntas?! ¡Waa! -te aferraste con fuerza al cuerpo contrario cuando la velocidad aumento repentinamente.

Karamatsu reía apretando el acelerador, a veces pensabas que se comportaba como un niño.

El lugar al que te llevo era una pequeña cafetería con pequeños cubículos que separaban las mesas y les daba un toque de privacidad a cada una. Te habías sentado a esperar ya que el mayor dijo que quería hacer el lugar más agradable y especial. Diferenciarlo de uno de los demás cubículos que eran iguales.

Te sentaste a esperar, tus dedos golpeando la mesa tratando de distraerte. Quizás lo que Karako había dicho era cierto y alguien estaba tratando de volverte loco, pero dudabas que se tratara de Atsushi. Desde que lo conocías ni una sola vez hizo algo que pudiera dañarte, tu confianza estaba puesta en él. Tal vez ese era tu más grande error, confiar ciegamente en Atsushi.

Suspiraste cerrando los ojos, recargando tu frente en la mesa.

Tenías que hablar con Atsushi, tu mente estaba llena de ese pensamiento hasta que sentiste algo tocar tu cabeza.

Levantaste la mirada encontrando que la mesa ya estaba decorada con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y la ventana había sido cubierta para que el interior se oscureciera, unas pequeñas velas iluminaban el pequeño espacio y los ojos de Karamatsu te recordaban al azul profundo del mar cuando era de noche.

—Buenos días dormilón. El desayuno está servido. -te regalo una enorme sonrisa que te hizo sonreír también, casi embobado por el galante gesto. — Lo siento por esto,

tuve que improvisar.

—Improvisas muy bien. -Incluso las velas te recordaban a las de la primera cita.

—Se me da eso de organizar cosas, la próxima vez te cocinare algo yo. Solo imagina justo aquí en medio un enorme pavo. -tu risa resonó en el cubículo, era algo tan extraño que te parecía ajena.

—Tú y tu maldito pavo.

Al menos Karamatsu siempre parecía saber cómo hacer que dejaras de pensar en cosas innecesarias.

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno organizando cosas? -preguntaste curioso mientras jugabas nervioso con la cuchara que sostenías, acababas de dejar a medias tu postre porque no podías comer más y te ponía nervioso la manera en la que Karamatsu te veía fijamente.

—Cuando era pequeño, antes de querer ser cantante de Swing en realidad quería ser organizador de bodas. -bufaste pensando que se trataba de una broma, Karamatsu rio. —¡Es verdad! Yo organice la boda de Jyushi y Homura, que salió casi… -su voz se volvió un susurro, recordando lo que había pasado esa noche con Hanako.

—Fue linda hasta que paso eso… -susurraste, tenías que admitir que había sido divertida hasta cierto punto, además, seguramente lo hubiera disfrutado más si en ese entonces hubieras conocido bien a Karamatsu. Según recordabas tu percepción de él era muy mala en ese entonces.

—Si te gusto entonces pondré especial atención a los detalles de nuestra boda. -Tosiste de manera estrepitosa casi ahogándote con la cereza del pastel que estabas comiendo.

Karamatsu dio unas palmaditas a tu espalda.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Pues yo te di un anillo y tu dijiste "acepto". ¿No cuenta eso como estar comprometidos?

—¡Yo nunca dije eso! -replicaste de inmediato, podías sentir tus mejillas sonrojarse.

—Entonces tengo que pedírtelo bien ¿no? -se levantó de su asiento y empujo la mesa quitándola del frente. Puso una rodilla en el suelo y con una sonrisa y su profunda voz empezó a hablar. —Ichimatsu, my love. Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si acep…

Sus palabras callaron cuando pusiste las manos sobre su boca, estabas tan avergonzado que habías empezado a temblar.

—Detente… -dijiste con un hilo de voz, los ojos zafiro del mayor seguían fijos en tu rostro. —Si continuas mi corazón va a estallar.

Karamatsu arrugo ligeramente las cejas, sus manos envolvieron con facilidad tus delgadas muñecas, alejo tus manos quitándolas de su boca y se inclinó hacia adelante terminando el espacio entre sus bocas de manera abrupta.

El peso de su cuerpo te hizo retroceder hasta que tu espalda quedo contra la pared seguido de tus mulecas que fueron detenidas a cada lado de tu cabeza, como si temiera que fueses a escaparte, pero es que cuando te besaba de esa manera, rosando tus labios, explorando tu boca sin prisa en un suave, caliente y húmedo beso, ni siquiera había lugar en tu cuerpo para la resistencia.

Cuando sentías que no podías más Karamatsu termino el beso, suspirando contra tus labios. Puso su frente contra la tuya, sus enigmáticos ojos índigo contra el violeta.

—Te amo, cásate conmigo.

—Demonios Kusomatsu… al menos espera a que sea mayor de edad.

—Trato hecho. Sera un reto pedirles tu mano a tus padres.

No sabias si eso era una buena idea.

* * *

Cuando regresaron a casa Jyushi y Homura esperaban por ti, no pasó desapercibido para nadie la mirada feroz que le lanzaron al jefe. No era buena idea que se metieran con su "bebé".

Karamatsu se disculpó con ambos, fingiendo estar realmente preocupado de lo que podrían hacerle, pues si bien Jyushimatsu podría dar bastante miedo cuando estaba molesto eso no se comparaba a cuando Karamatsu se ponía serio. Aun así, el mafioso hacia lo que podía parea respetar la autoridad de tus padres adoptivos.

—Tengo que trabajar, así que nos vemos luego. Cuídate~ -Karamatsu susurro a tu oído antes de besarte suavemente en los labios.

Lo miraste fijamente hasta que desapareció en el pasillo, a veces olvidabas que ese hombre era el jefe de la mafia que debía tener demasiado trabajo cuidando su negocio y a sus hombres y, aun así, siempre encontraba la forma de estar contigo.

Te sentías un poco especial.

* * *

 **-{-{-{-{-{-**

* * *

Regresaste a tu habitación a penas estuviste solo, alimentaste a Nyanko antes de ir al baño tomaste una larga ducha antes de verte en el espejo. La línea de marcas de besos que había hecho Karamatsu aún estaban en tu piel. Recordar ese momento te hacia avergonzarte un poco, más todavía recordando que tú también lo habías mordido mientras te aferrabas con fuerza a él.

Mientras secabas tu cabello alguien golpeo ligeramente la puerta.

—Cariño, ¿podrías acompañarme a comprar algunas cosas? -la voz de Homura pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Claro, espera… -rápidamente te vestiste, estaba empezando a hacer un poco de aire fresco así que te aseguraste de ir bien abrigado, la chaqueta de cuero de Karamatsu aún estaba sobe tu cama ya que habías olvidado dársela-

¿Estaría mal si te la pusieras de nuevo? Nervioso la tomaste entre tus manos, giraste el rostro hacia donde Nyanko yacía acostado y el no parecía estar viéndote. Así que pegaste la nariz a la prenda, el masculino olor del perfume de Karamatsu lleno tus fosas nasales. Era relajante.

—Oh, qué lindo. -la voz de Homura te dejo congelado por un segundo antes de que arrojaras la chaqueta lejos.

—¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada! -dijiste de inmediato antes de jalar a la mujer fuera de la habitación.

El clima afuera era incluso más frio de lo que pensaste, mientras recorrías las tiendas con Homura pudiste notarlo. La gente parecía ir más de prisa de un lugar a otro y los negocios estaban siendo adornados de manera vistosa. No sabias porque hasta que Homura lo comento.

—Pronto va a ser navidad. ¿Qué te gustaría de regalo de cumpleaños?

—¿Eh? -la miraste sin entender antes de girar la cabeza como buscando a quien le estaba hablando.

—Mr. Pinstripe nos dijo que tu cumpleaños era el 25 de diciembre, así que celebraremos Navidad y tu cumpleaños al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciéramos?

—En realidad nada… Mm, no es como si necesitara una fiesta.

—Nos la arreglaremos. Déjate consentir. -Homura te dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de seguir con sus compras.

En realidad, no sabías exactamente qué día era tu cumpleaños, Atsushi e Ichiko habían acordado que sería el 25 de diciembre porque era la fecha en la que los dos podían estar contigo y a veces lo celebraban, pero desde que habías estado en el bando de Osomatsu te habías olvidado de celebrarlo porque cada año era solo día en el infierno. Al menos esta vez podrías estar en paz.

Después de unas horas Homura se detuvo para comprar una crepa, te compro una que tenía tantas cosas que no sabías si ibas a poder comerla. Ambos se sentaron frente al parque cerca del rio, donde unas personas parecían estar acomodando algunas pequeñas carpas con dirección a la colina.

—Ahora que lo pienso, pronto será también el festival del cambio de estaciones. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos? ¿O tienes planes con Karamatsu-sama?

—¿Qué? No, en realidad.

—Genial, le diré a Jyushi que te prepare una yukata. Yo también llevare una y podremos tomarnos una foto como familia. -parecía emocionada con la idea, realmente podías imaginarte a la pareja disfrutando de un festival

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro ¿Qué pasa?

—E-es solo… me preguntaba… ¿Cómo se conocieron Jyushimatsu y tú? ¿Cómo es que llegaste a quererlo o algo así...?

—Bueno, ese fue hace cinco años. Lo conocí en el hospital al que me llevaron. Al principio no podía levantarme de la cama por las heridas y en realidad yo no quería ser salvada. -dio un suspiro mientras que con una mirada nostálgica a sus muñecas.

—Lo siento, no debí…

—No, está bien. Tienes que saber cómo tus papis se enamoraron. -te dedico una sonrisa antes de seguir. —¿Sabes? De verdad admiro a Jyushimatsu-kun, su convicción, su manera de hacer las cosas. Te juro que fue muy difícil para él acercarse a mí, porque a mí me daba miedo, pánico y yo sentía unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo siempre. -la castaña rio bajito. —Cuando me conoció él estaba herido también, un brazo roto y tenía un corte en la garganta, los doctores decían que fue milagroso que se salvara y que posiblemente nunca volvería a hablar. Y aun así él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas acercarse a mí, a veces iba a mi habitación y me llevaba algunas flores y algunos dibujos. De nosotros dos tomados de las manos y esas cosas. -sus mejillas se sonrojaron al mencionar eso, lo encontrabas como un gesto bastante tierno. —Pero Jyushimatsu era muy silencioso a veces y cuando llegaba a mi habitación para sorprenderme, el solo rose de sus dedos contra mi mano hacia que recordara aquellas cosas. Y yo lo maltrataba mucho, no sé cómo fue posible que no llegara a odiarme después de lo que le decía. Entonces un día después de que le dije que no se me acercara él me envió una grulla de papel. Y una carta. ¿Sabes la leyenda de las mil grullas?

—No, lo siento.

—Dicen que, si tienes un deseo muy fuerte, algo que desees con todo el corazón y haces mil grullas de papel los dioses te concederán tu deseo. Jyushimatsu escribió eso en la carta y después de eso cada día él me dejaba una grulla y una nota. Lo hizo por cinco meses hasta que salí del hospital, luego él las enviaba a mi casa. En algún momento mientras él seguía enviando grullas empezamos a salir, eran solo pequeños encuentros que no se si podían ser llamados "citas", al principio él iba a visitarme a la florería donde trabajaba, a veces nos veíamos en un café cerca de la estación y algunas otras veces él simplemente me acompañaba a casa después del trabajo. Durante todo ese tiempo Jyushimatsu -kun no decía ni una sola palabra, nos comunicábamos por medio de notas y de gestos. -Homura sonrió amplio, juntando la punta de sus dedos. —Durante todo ese tiempo Jyushimatsu-kun fue muy paciente conmigo, tardamos algunos meses en poder tomarnos de las manos y casi un año besarnos. Él siempre fue muy gentil conmigo y me hizo volver a reír, algo que no creí posible. Cada vez que nos veíamos él me daba una grulla y yo las estaba guardando todas, pero cuando casi llegaba a las mil Jyushimatsu y yo tuvimos problemas.

—¿Qué clase de problemas? -preguntaste curioso, por cómo se sonrojaron violentamente las mejillas de la castaña suponías que o debías haber preguntado.

—Bueno estábamos besándonos y de pronto él metió sus dedos en...

—¡Waa no tienes que decírmelo! -te cubriste las orejas por un segundo, aun así, escuchabas la escandalosa risa de Homura.

—Bueno, justo por esos días me habían ofrecido un trabajo lejos de aquí y ya que Jyushi y yo habíamos peleado pensaba irme, me sentía mal porque yo tal vez nunca podría estar con él como quería y le dije que tenía que buscarse a alguien más, alguien que no se pusiera a temblar de miedo cada vez que la tocara y que no saliera huyendo cuando las cosas fueran en serio. Aun no me puedo perdonar del todo la expresión que le hice poner, se me rompió el corazón. -la castaña puso sus manos contra su pecho. —Aun así, él siguió enviando las grullas hasta que fueron 999 y entonces, ese día, cuando yo iba a abordar el tren él apareció. En sus manos tenía la última grulla que faltaba, él me vio directamente a los ojos y se esforzó mucho, tanto que quizás se lastimo la garganta… Y su voz aun suena en mi cabeza, aun puedo recordar la primera vez que escuche su voz diciendo "Te amo, por favor no te vayas". -Homura dio un largo suspiro. —¡Dios lo amo tanto!

—Homura-san estas gritando.

—¡De verdad amo a Jyushimatsu-kun! -grito la castaña con las mejillas rojas.

—¡Amo a mi esposa Homura-san! -respondió una energética voz del otro lado de la calle, Jyushimatsu iba vestido con un traje negro y lentes oscuros, aun así, su enorme sonrisa te hacia saber que estaba de buen humor.

—¡Amo, de verdad amo mucho a mi esposo! -Homura se levantó de la banca y poniendo sus manos frente a su boca volvió a gritar. —¡Te amo!

—¡Amo con locura a mi hermosa esposa! ¡De verdad te amo! -Karamatsu quien acompañaba a Jyushimatsu parecía divertido con la escena, aun cuando las personas alrededor miraban a la pareja como si estuvieran locos.

El mafioso cruzo la calle para parase a tu lado, Jyushimatsu se había quedado en su lugar y le seguía gritando su amor a su esposa. Por tu parte tu sentías demasiada pena ajena y habías pensado irte.

—Dios esto es vergonzoso. -susurraste cuando Karamatsu estuvo cerca, el hombre de ojos color índigo soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, ellos son tus padres, es su trabajo dejarte en vergüenza. -Negaste ligeramente encogiendo los hombros cuando la castaña te señalo.

—¡También amo mucho a mi hijo! -grito a pesar de estar a tu lado.

—¡Yo también lo amo mucho! -Grito también Jyushimatsu del otro lado de la calle, las miradas de los transeúntes de pronto se pusieron en ti.

Te cubriste el rostro. ¿Por qué esas cosas eran tan vergonzosas? Sentiste entonces la cercanía de alguien y por su perfume podías saber que era Karamatsu. Su voz susurrante te dijo al oído.

—Solo para que lo sepas, también te amo. Pero no voy a gritarlo a menos que tú quieras.

—¿Qué demonios? Esto no es el evento de "ama a tu esposa". -refunfuñaste cruzando los brazos. Ahora estabas más avergonzado y de alguna forma feliz.

Después de que gritaran un par de veces más por fin Jyushimatsu cruzo la calle para atrapar a Homura en un abrazo, la levanto un poco y dieron unas cuantas vueltas antes de besarse de manera melosa. Decidiste alejarte un poco para darles su espacio. Estaba haciendo un poco de frio, por suerte con tus guantes no tenías frio en los dedos, al menos hasta que Karamatsu deslizo sus dedos dentro de tus guantes. Le lanzaste una mirada fulminante y él voló un beso en tu dirección.

—¿Tu cuerpo se encuentra mejor? -pregunto curioso Karamatsu, su pulgar se deslizo ligeramente por el vendaje en tu mano. Tenías prácticamente las dos manos heridas (algunas heridas y las uñas que te faltaban) Además la ortesis de hombro era un poco incomoda.

—Estoy bien… -susurraste, era más fácil que decir que algo te dolía. —¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Ah, vine para hablar con Atsushi, su tienda está cerca ¿sabes? Jyushimatsu está cuidando de mí. ¿Y ustedes que estaban haciendo?

—Homura-san estaba comprando algunas cosas. Luego nos sentamos a comer. Em… Karamatsu. ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

—¿Hum?

—Me preguntaba si no estás muy ocupado… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo al festival… o a-algo así? ¡N-no tienes que ir en realidad!

—¿Me estas invitando a una cita? -negaste con fuerza. —Iré~ Pero para que lo sepas eso será una cita.

Karamatsu te dedico una seductora sonrisa, no servía de nada refutar que no era una cita. Después de que los mayores volvieran a su trabajo acompañaste a Homura a casa antes de volver a la ciudad para buscar a Atsushi.

Tenías que hablar con él sobre lo que Kami te había dicho y también querías disculparte por haberlo rechazado antes.

El parecía tener mucho trabajo atendiendo a algunos hombres mayores, a penas te vio te dedico una pequeña sonrisa y te hizo un gesto para que lo esperaras un momento.

Te sentaste mientras el castaño ayudaba a un hombre al cual no habías alcanzado a ver claramente. Mientras esperabas una mujer de cabello castaño se sentó a tu lado, giro la cabeza agitando ligeramente su cabello que llegaba hasta sus hombros, pudiste darte cuenta que ella estaba viéndote fijamente así que, algo incómodo, giraste la cabeza para encontrarte con su mirada.

—Hola. -saludo la castaña.

—Hola. -respondiste en un susurro. La mujer sonrió, sus ojos centellearon al encontrarse con los tuyos. Eran de un exótico color escarlata. —¿Nos conocemos?

—No lo creo, recordaría a alguien tan adorable como tú. -la mujer rio con tu mueca de confusión. —Minnie. -se presentó tomando tu mano y dando un fuerte apretón. —Tu puedes llamarme Osoko si quieres.

—¿Minnie?

—Así que tú eres "ese chico" del que tengo que encargarme. -tu cuerpo se tengo cuando escuchaste el conocido sonido del seguro de un arma siendo retirado. —No te preocupes no voy a matarte, al menos no por ahora. Antes tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Es solo que, todos hablan tanto de ti que no pude esperar a conocerte. Además, ni de broma arruinaría mi manicure. -te mostro sus alargadas uñas pintadas de color rojo.

—¿Q-quien demonios eres tú?

—¿Yo? Soy solo una chica normal. -se levantó de su asiento. —Una chica que controla al señor "T", así que, por favor, no interfieras en mis asuntos o hare que él te corte en pedazos. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntaste levantándote de tu asiento también.

—Solo quiero …-la mujer calló unos segundos poniendo la mano en su oído. —Defender lo que es mío, así que no interfieras en este asunto familiar entre los Matsuno y no saldrás muy herido. ¿Si?

Cuando ibas a responder el probador se abrió y un hombre salió rápidamente de allí.

—Nos vamos. -su voz hizo ligero eco como si estuviera hablando por algún aparato.

—Saluda a Karamatsu de mi parte~ -dijo la castaña con una sonrisa antes de irse también.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Ni siquiera lo entendías, habías recibido una amenaza de la nada.

Cuando Atsushi cerró la tienda para hablar contigo le contaste lo que recién había pasado. Dio un largo suspiro.

—Minnie está empezando a mover sus cartas y creo que eres un inconveniente para ella.

—Yo no he hecho nada contra esa tal Osoko.

—Minnie no es Osoko, como decirlo Minnie es… Bueno, no importa. Es solo un nombre clave que usa Karamatsu para llamar a su socia americana. Él tiene una extraña manía por poner nombres que tienen que ver con canciones. Ya sabes, yo soy Mr. Pinstripe, su socia americana es Minnie, Osomatsu es Bourbon, Jyushimatsu es Jumpin Jack y un gran etcétera.

—¿Y cuál es mi nombre clave? -preguntaste con curiosidad, en realidad no te creías tan importante para tener uno.

—Soul… -susurro el castaño. —¿Necesitabas algo? -pregunto de inmediato, estaba claro que trataba de cambiar de tema.

—Viste todo el video ¿verdad? Estoy hablando de "esa" parte. -Atsushi soltó el aire en sus pulmones mientras se acomodaba el cabello hacia atrás. Frunció el ceño viendo hacia el techo.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—No importa. -Atsushi refunfuño algo que no alcanzaste a entender. —¿Puedes hacer una lista de los que participaron?

—¿Vas a matarlos? ¿Eso te hará sentir mejor? -pregunto lanzándote una mirada analítica. Sostuviste su mirada por unos minutos hasta que Atsushi la esquivo, parecía algo nervioso. —L-la mayoría están muertos.

—Aun así, quiero sus nombres y sus caras. -Aunque Atsushi negó ligeramente al final termino por ayudarte, su lista detallaba el nombre y el lugar donde se había visto al sujeto por última vez. Entre los nombres te pareció extraño encontrar tres nombres de hombres muy peligrosos. Dos parecían intocables pero el ultimo… Quizás podrías tener una charla con él pronto.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

El clima estaba bastante frio ese día, Nyanko se acurrucaba contra ti cuando despertaste y fue un trabajo muy difícil salir de la cama sin despertarlo.

Tomaste un largo baño matutino después de haber tenido un extraño sueño con Karamatsu, no querías recordar los detalles porque eran demasiado vergonzosos. Después de vestirte y alimentar a Nyanko ayudaste un poco a tus compañeros de cobranza antes de almorzar junto con tus padres.

Homura se veía emocionada con salir los tres al festival y Jyushimatsu apoyaba su emoción hablando más animadamente de lo normal. Por tu parte tú estabas algo decaído y más sombrío de lo normal, antes por la mañana Karamatsu te había mandado un mensaje diciendo que algo había surgido y que por tal razón no podría estar libre ese día. Así que su cita estaba cancelada.

No querías admitir en voz alta que eso te ponía mal.

—Estúpido Kusomatsu…Yo me puedo divertir incluso si no estás. -refunfuñaste cruzando los brazos, aunque en realidad estabas siendo como un niño. Era culpa de tus padres por pedirte que fueras más consentido.

Homura había cumplido con lo que había dicho y preparo yukatas para los tres, la de Jyushimatsu era de color negro con algunas figuras bordadas de color amarillo (incluido un dragón bordado en toda la espalda), el obi era de color amarillo al igual que los bordados, realmente le quedaba muy bien. Homura estaba vestido con una yukata de color blanco con algunos patrones de girasoles, su obi era de color rojo formando un moño en la espalda. Su largo cabello castaño estaba sujetado completamente en un moño, adornado por un kanzashi de pequeñas flores amarillas que caían a un lado de su cabeza. Jyushimatsu sumo a los adornos de Homura una peineta plateada con un pequeño cascabel.

Los dos se veían muy bien y luego estabas tú, depresivo y con cara de pocos amigos.

Homura había preparado una yukata también para ti, era de color violeta con algunos bordados en color plata que no formaban nada realmente, pero que asemejaban relieves, un obi negro que también tenía algunos detalles plateados. Homura se quedó viéndote por unos minutos, realmente no sabías que esperaba que hicieras ya que no decía nada. Al juego de miradas se unió Jyushimatsu y tenerlos a los dos viéndote fijamente hizo que te pusieras nervioso. Agachaste un poco la cabeza ocultando tu mirada con tu cabello.

—¡Eso es! -exclamaron al unísono.

Y de alguna manera habías terminado con parte del cabello peinado hacia atrás, adornado con un broche de pequeñas flores color violeta con pequeños cascabeles igual al de Homura. Al menos agradecías que Karamatsu no te iba a ver así.

—Así está mucho mejor, no es bueno que cubras tu lindo rostro con tu cabello. -Homura parecía complacida, Jyushimatsu asentía con fuerza. Ni siquiera te ibas a quejar, se veían tan felices que no querías contradecirlos.

Finalmente, cuando estaba oscureciendo los tres se dirigieron al festival, recorrieron todos los puestos antes de detenerse a comer takoyaki, después de eso Jyushimatsu insistió en jugar a atrapar peces dorados, pero era tan energético que sumergía la red más tiempo y tiraba con fuerza rompiendo la red de papel. Cuando te obligaron a jugar te diste cuenta que era más difícil de lo que parecía, aunque al final lograste atrapar un pez beta de color negro.

Más tarde también se detuvieron en el juego de tiro al blanco y en el de dardos, donde fuiste campeón por tus tiros certeros. Te llevo un poco darte cuenta, pero cuando tus manos se llenaron de manzanas acarameladas y algodones de azúcar te diste cuenta que estabas siendo tratado como un niño (más que nada porque un niño pequeño que camina a tu lado llevaba lo mismo). Era algo patético que a tus 17 años fueras tratado como un niño y ahora recordabas como habías llorado de manera escandalosa días atrás y te sentías más avergonzado. Pero, aun así, había una pequeña parte de ti que estaba emocionado con recibir tanta atención.

Continuaron su caminata hasta llegar al templo de la colina, y aunque diste algunas monedas como ofrenda, juntaste tus manos y tocaste la campana del templo no sabías exactamente que estabas haciendo. Sí de verdad existía un dios o no, estabas más seguro de que no existía. Sino deliberadamente había permitido todo lo malo que había pasado en tu vida ¿No era eso peor? ¿Cómo podían creer en algo que no podía ayudarlos?

Aun así, colgaste tu papel de la buena suerte junto con el de Jyushi y Homura para no arruinar el buen ambiente soltando que tu no creías en esa mierda.

Bajaste las escaleras antes de la pareja que estaba pidiendo información sobre los fuegos artificiales, justo debajo de la colina había un puesto de máscaras, zorros, demonios, una de un gato.

—¿Quieres una? -preguntó Jyushimatsu viendo sobre tu hombro.

—Ah… n-no.

—Vamos, vamos ¿Cuál quieres? -Homura insistió, revisaste cada una de nuevo, pero irremediablemente tus ojos terminaban yendo a donde estaba la de gato.

—Esa. -la señalaste, el hombre que atendía el puesto te la dio de inmediato, pagaron por ella igual de rápido y Homura insistió en ponértela para sacar una foto. La máscara te dejaba en una oscuridad de la cual seguías acostumbrado.

Cuando Jyushimatsu llegó hasta donde estaban dejo caer los dangos que acababa de comprar, dio un paso hacia atrás casi cayendo al suelo.

—¡waa!

—Jyushimatsu-kun ¿No se ve genial? -te levantaste la máscara de inmediato al ver la reacción de Jyushimatsu. —¿Qué pasa?

—N-nada. -exclamó de inmediato el mayor poniéndose de pie. —Te ves genial Ichimatsu, pero ¿Por qué un gato? ¡Me asuste!

—Lo siento. -te disculpaste poniendo la máscara a un lado de tu cabeza.

Mientras caminaban buscando un lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales Jyushimatsu le contaba a Homura la aterradora historia del asesino con la máscara de kabuki, un sigiloso y peligroso sujeto que había acabado con muchas vidas aliadas y enemigas. Aun la mención de su nombre hacía temblar a muchos, Jyushimatsu no era la excepción. Tu padre hizo énfasis en que debías cuidarte de cualquiera que llevara una máscara como la tuya y tú te limitaste a asentir como si de verdad estuvieras preocupado por eso.

Mientras caminaban hacia el prado cerca del río alguien detuvo tu caminata tomándote por la muñeca. Cuando te giraste dispuesto a atacar a quien sea que te estaba tocando te quedaste congelado.

—Hola gatito~ -su brillante sonrisa te hizo retroceder avergonzado por la cercanía, casi caíste al perder tu sandalia, pero los brazos de Karamatsu detuvieron tu caída. Lástima que no la de tu mascara que cayó al suelo.

—¡No me asustes así, idiota! -gruñiste golpeando el pecho del mafioso, el mayor rio bajito antes de darte un suave beso en los labios.

—Lo siento. -te soltó agachándose para ayudarte a ponerte de nuevo la sandalia, lo pateaste alejándote dando saltos. Entonces Karamatsu se apresuró a levantar tu mascara e ir tras de ti. —Ah, tu mascara se rompió.

—No importa, no es como si fuese a usarla. -no pudiste evitar hacer un pequeño puchero. Karamatsu acomodo la máscara sobre tu rostro, se había roto de un costado haciendo la abertura del ojo más grande, dejando ver parte de tu rostro.

—Te queda bien. Y si puedo ver al menos uno de tus ojos no da tanto miedo.

—¿Tu también le tienes miedo al asesino de la máscara de kabuki? -preguntaste burlón, Karamatsu enarco una ceja. —Jyushimatsu acaba de contarnos acerca de él…Dijo que me cuidara de ese tipo.

—Sí, sé que es imposible de creer, pero él me asusta. -por el tono que estaba usando suponías era una broma. —Jyushimatsu hizo bien en advertirte. -Karamatsu dio una mirada alrededor. —Hablando de Jyushimatsu, acaba de desaparecer.

—¡¿Qué?! -los buscaste con la mirada, pero se habían perdido.

—Por cierto, ese yukata te queda muy bien. Apuesto a que te verías mejor sin ella. -Bromeo Karamatsu, se inclinó un poco viendo hacia tu espalda tú te cubriste el trasero que era su verdadero objetivo. No sabias porque ese tipo le gustaba tanto verte el trasero, aunque ahora que tenía esos pantalones ajustados tenías que admitir que también lo habías visto a él. ¡Te estabas convirtiendo en un pervertido igual a Karamatsu!

—D-deja de verme…

—Lo siento, mis ojos se sienten atraídos por ti como un imán. Bueno ya que fuimos dejados atrás deberíamos ir a buscar un buen lugar nosotros. Creo que sé de uno.

Sus fríos y largos dedos buscaron los tuyos entrelazándose. Te dejaste guiar por el mayor hasta un lugar alejado de todo.

Estaba silencioso y frio, pero con Karamatsu a tu lado parecía ser el lugar perfecto. Te sentaste a su lado en el pasto viendo los primeros destellos de color que iluminaban el cielo. Una luz subía y explotaba en el cielo en un espectáculo multicolor del cual no podías apartar la mirada. Los dedos de Karamatsu jugaban suavemente con los tuyos en un suave contacto que te llenaban de calidez.

Pero era aún más cálido el aliento del mayor cuando se acercó recorriendo sus labios suavemente por tu cuello desnudo. Causando escalofríos que te recorrían rápidamente y se expandían como las luces multicolores en el cielo.

—Encuentro un inconveniente con tu mascara. -su voz profunda susurrante en tu oído te hizo dar un pequeño salto. —No puedo besarte si la traes puesta.

—Es cierto. -respondiste en un murmullo, nunca tus manos habían sido tan torpes para quitar una máscara como en ese momento. Al final Karamatsu fue quien termino de quitarla. Sus dedos recorrieron el hueso de tu mandíbula y sus pulgares dibujaron el contorno de tus labios antes de acercarse y sellarlos con los suyos en un beso.

No pudiste evitar contener la respiración. Sobre sus cabezas brillaban y se apagaban las luces de colores y nada te importaba más que aferrarte con fuerza al mayor. Las campanillas sonaron cuando los dedos del mafioso las tocaron al hundir sus dedos en tu cabello, atrayéndote más hacia él, haciendo el beso profundo y apasionado. Contuviste un reclamo cuando el beso termino, entreabriste la mirada para ver a Karamatsu, las luces centelleaban reflejadas en su cabello y en esos orbes de color añil que tanto te gustaban.

—Te amo. -murmuro. Nunca un susurro había hecho tanto eco en tu cabeza.

Su mirada intensa sobre ti te hacia ponerte más nervioso. ¿Acaso quería que le contestaras? Sentiste tu rostro arder mientras buscabas las palabras adecuadas.

—Em… yo…

—Está bien si no puedes decírmelo, esperare a que me ames también. Yo daré lo mejor de mí para lograr que me ames. -la sonrisa sincera que te entregaba solo hacía que fuese más vergonzoso.

Karamatsu levanto el rostro viendo las ultimas estelas de luces, te dedicaste a hacer lo mismo escuchando el lejano y estridente ruido de los fuegos artificiales. Dándote valor para romper ese nudo que repetidamente había aparecido en tu garganta.

—Ti voglio bene… -fue solo un susurro mientras tu mirada fija se encontraba en la última estela azul que se hacía violeta al apagarse. Ya que había sido un murmullo dudabas que hubieras sido escuchado, pero cuando giraste el rostro hacia el mafioso y lo encontraste con esa mueca de sorpresa impregnada en el rostro te diste cuenta que había logrado escucharte.

—¿Esa es la manera tsundere de decir que me amas?

—N-no yo…-negaste de inmediato tratando de ponerte de pie y alejarte, pero tus intentos fueron detenidos antes de que lograras nada. Los brazos del mafioso envolvieron tu cintura atrayéndote hacia él.

—Dilo de nuevo. -Farfulló, pero antes de que pudieras decir nada más un apasionado, caliente y húmedo beso llegó hasta tu boca. Tus dedos se aferraban sin fuerza a la chaqueta de cuero negro del mayor, mientras tu lengua trataba de corresponder las húmedas caricias de la de Karamatsu, pero era imposible, te robaba la respiración y nublaba tu mente con sus besos. —Dilo de nuevo. -musitó contra tus labios semi abiertos.

Soltaste un suspiro.

—Olvide como decirlo… -confesaste en voz baja sin apartar la mirada de Karamatsu, lo viste reír apretando los parpados.

—¿Qué con eso? -sonrió amplio antes de acercarse y besarte de nuevo.

Y es que era imposible que no te olvidaras hasta de tu nombre cuando te besaba de esa forma.

Era una de esas cosas que solo Karamatsu podía lograr.

* * *

 ** _[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]_**

* * *

Cuando la función de fuegos artificiales termino no paso mucho tiempo para que Jyushimatsu y Homura los encontraran. Después de eso los cuatro regresaron juntos, aunque pensabas que era algo vergonzoso ir caminando tomados de la mano tenías que admitir que era algo agradable sentir los dedos de Karamatsu entre los tuyos. Tras llegar a casa y un pequeño beso de despedida el mafioso regreso a su trabajo dejándote en el pasillo hacia tu habitación.

Había sido una noche divertida.

Acariciaste a Nyanko y tomaste algunas fotos de los dos juntos mientras aun llevabas la yukata. Jugaste un poco con él antes esperando que fuese tarde, entonces te quitaste la yukata y te vestiste enteramente de negro y preparaste tus afilados cuchillos.

—Voy y vuelvo, Nyanko. -le susurraste antes de ponerte la máscara de gato y saliste por la ventana hacia el tejado.

* * *

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Habías olvidado lo tranquilo que se volvía todo cuando te fundías con la oscuridad, cuando te dejabas envolver en ella y te ocultabas, automáticamente regulabas tu respiración para hacerla imperceptible y te movías con la rapidez de un gato sobre el tejado.

Encontraste tu objetivo en el edificio que decía la información de la cual Atsushi te había proveído. Desde la sombra lo observaste sigiloso mientras caminaba mirando entra las cajas de cargamento. La caja rechino por un segundo cuando pasaste sobre ella, él objetivo giro el rostro hacia donde habías estado segundos antes pero ya te encontrabas en un lugar distinto.

—¿Quién está allí? ¿Eres tu Kami? -la ronca voz del sujeto hizo eco en la bodega. —¿Eiji? Si has venido adentro para molestar voy a matarte. -gruñó el mayor mirando hacia la salida.

Ni siquiera estabas preocupado de que ese tal Eiji te descubriera, los hombres muertos no hablan.

—Maldición. -malhumorado busco en su bolsillo sacando su teléfono y con una precisión impecable un cuchillo oso negro se clavó en el aparato. —¡Mierda!

El hombre de ojos escarlata apunto con su arma hacia dónde habías estado antes. La gente debía empezar a pensar que uno no se queda en el lugar desde donde hizo su ataque. Eso te lo había enseñado Osomatsu y también la manera cobarde de la que ibas a atacar; por la espalda.

Tu pie impactó con fuerza contra la espalda del hombre haciendo que cayera de manera estrepitosa contra el suelo. Para cuando se giró hacia tu dirección con intención de alcanzar el arma que había soltado cuando cayó al suelo. En un vertiginoso movimiento tu cuchillo se clavó con fuerza entre el espacio de su dedo medio y anular, haciendo un corte profundo donde los dedos se unían. Aku contuvo un grito y en un rápido movimiento tomo el arma con su ensangrentada mano, para entonces ya habías clavado un cuchillo cerca de su cuerpo en forma de advertencia.

—Hola, posible padre. Es increíble que hicieras eso después de lo que el paso a Kami. -Aku palideció ante tus palabras, no sabías sí era por el hecho de que estabas enterado de lo que paso con Kami en el pasado o por el hecho mismo por el cual lo habías llamado padre, porque gracias a la máscara rota podía reconocerte o por el hecho de que tenías un wakizashi apuntando hacia su cuello.

Los ojos de Aku se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa. La mano que sostenía su arma tembló ligeramente y cambio la dirección de su cañón que estaba contra tu pecho.

—Era joven y estúpido… -gruñó

—Claro, porque todos los que son jóvenes y estúpidos violan a una mujer después de matar a golpes a su bebé…

—Matarme no te devolverá a tu madre…

—No busco traer a esa mujer de regreso, ni siquiera venganza…

—Tu mirada es como la de un demonio… -susurro soltando su arma. —¿Vas a matarme?

—Te necesito vivo para compensarme. -más inexpresivo de lo normal le lanzaste una mirada al hombre.

La mueca de una sonrisa en Aku te hacia saber que no se esperaba para nada lo que ibas a proponerle.

* * *

 _[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]_[]_

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando te levantaste todo era de color blanco, una pequeña capa de nieve cubría toda la ciudad y se pronosticaban más tormentas de nieve en los próximos días.

Equipado con guantes, gorro y una chaqueta caliente saliste de tu habitación, ese día te tocaba hacer guardia en a puerta por la mañana y te daba un poco de pereza por todo el frio que estaba haciendo. Te pusiste la bufanda que antes te había dado Karamatsu y cubriste tu nariz antes de salir al portón. Tu compañero estaba acompañado de su amigo así que mantuviste distancia.

—Buenos días… -saludaste en un susurro.

—Buenos días~

—¡¿Qué tienen de buenos?! -replico tu compañero. —¡Todos vamos a morir! -lo miraste sin entender.

—Ah, no le hagas caso. Ha estado trabajando en exceso y ahora alucina cosas. -su amigo le restó importancia, sin embargo, el hombre insistió.

—No estoy alucinando. ¡Yo lo vi! ¡El asesino con la máscara de kabuki está cerca y si de verdad es él nos va a matar a todos!

—Amigo, ve adentro, toma algo y tranquilízate ¿sí? Yo te cubro. -el más cuerdo insistió hasta que al final se quedaron los dos solos. —No le hagas caso, hace mucho que ese tipo no se aparece, con suerte ya debe estar muerto. -bufaste cubriéndote con la bufanda. —Pero en serio, cuídate de él.

—Lo hare.

Era más fácil cuidarte de ti mismo que de Tougou.

* * *

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Cuando tuviste tiempo por la tarde fuiste al parque junto con Jyushimatsu y Homura, por alguna razón que no entendías del todo te obligaron a participar haciendo un muñeco de nieve que al final resultó ser una familia completa. Allí estaba el muñeco de nieve Jyushi, el muñeco de nieve Homura y el más pequeño que era el tuyo.

Jyushimatsu y Homura se habían alejado un poco para traer más nieve, querían hacer también una casa para la helada familia, tú estabas dándole los últimos toques al pequeño tu cuando de pronto algo impacto contra tu pecho haciéndote caer de espaldas contra la nieve.

—¡Ichimatsu! -Homura corrió hacia dónde estabas, te sentaste en el suelo sujetándote el pecho, tu guante blanco se había empapado de rojo.

—Maldición…

Buscaste con la mirada en la dirección contraria de donde había llegado el impacto y te pareció ver a un hombre de gabardina gris y cabello castaño estar viendo en tu dirección y desaparecer doblando la esquina. ¿Atsushi?

—¡¿Estás herido?! -Homura parecía a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico al ver tu ropa manchada de rojo.

—Estoy bien, es pintura. -te tomo un momento poder respirar adecuadamente de nuevo. Miraste el muñeco de nieve que te representaba, tenía la cabeza hecha pedazos. Suponías que el primer impacto había terminado allí.

Era una clara advertencia. Pero ¿de quién?

* * *

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

—Fue un tiro limpio Jo!, si hubiera sido una bala de francotirador te habría atravesado de manera limpia. -Hatabou parecía entretenido viendo la marca roja que había dejado el impacto en tu piel, incluso aunque tenías ropa gruesa la bala falsa había golpeado con fuerza en tu pecho.

—Si me matan no quiero que me vuelvas hamburguesas. -te quejaste mientras Todomatsu te cubría la herida con un extraño ungüento.

—Serias una mala hamburguesa, ni siquiera tienes carne. Mejor hazlo un estofado. -sugirió Todomatsu. —Y dáselo de comer a Atsushi.

La sonrisa burlona de Todomatsu te hacía creer que él era satanás.

Karamatsu llego apresurado cuando estabas poniéndote la camisa, de manera precipitada se lanzó hacia tu dirección atrapándote en un abrazo.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso? -preguntó mientras te revisaba.

—Estoy bien, fue solo una bala falsa.

—Aun así, es preocupante. -el mafioso se cruzó de brazos pensativo. —¡Ustedes! Necesito que vayan… -no pudiste escuchar lo que siguió ya que Hatabou interrumpió.

—Jefe, tengo información jo!. -Hatabou agito sus pequeños brazos buscando llamar la atención de Karamatsu, pero no lo consiguió. Ya que era el único que estaba prestándole atención se acercó a ti.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? Hatabou.

—Los hombres de Tougou se están moviendo. Están planeando algo, algo grande jo!. Mis hombres los vieron buscar en Funland y reunirse con una mujer que parecía extranjera jo! -el pequeño hombre dejo de agitar sus pequeños brazos y con una expresión seria dijo. —Se aproxima una cacería. Y esa marca te hace el objetivo.

Tus dedos fueron de inmediato a la marca en tu pecho como si fueras capaz de borrarla solo con eso. Cuando levantaste la mirada Karamatsu veía hacia tu dirección.

—A partir de hoy, no saldrás de este lugar sin vigilancia. -sentencio el mafioso, la fría expresión de sus ojos parecía advertirte que no lo contradijeras.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

El pasar de los días era tan aburrido cuando estabas dentro de casa. Aunque podías pasar tiempo con Nyanko y hablar con Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu y Homura no podías permanecer más tiempo encerrado. Eras como un gato y si no te dejaban salir ibas a terminar escapando.

El día 23 mientras veías otra capa de nieve caer y sumarse a la que ya estaba en el suelo alguien llamo a tu puerta: Era Homura.

Jyushi y Homura querían llevarte a comprar ropa, no sabías porque estaban tan emocionados por eso, pero cualquier cosa seria buena para despejarte. Lo malo estaba que ahora Karamatsu estaba preocupado, pensando que eras un blanco fácil para el "hombre misterioso". Tenían que encontrar una manera de que pasaras desapercibido hasta que pudieran descubrir algo sobre ese sujeto.

Jyushimatsu estaba sugiriendo que te disfrazaran de un anciano, con todo y bastón, que de esa forma tendrías una forma de defenderte si te atacaban, Hatabou sugirió que fueses un pedazo de carne, obviamente todos lo ignoraron después de eso. Karamatsu por su parte insistía en que quería verte usando su ropa, no sabías si eso era alguna clase de fetiche, pero parecía muy ansioso de hacerlo. Ni de broma querías ponerte esa ropa brillante.

Entonces entre los que discutían una tímida mano se alzó, todas las miradas se fijaron en la castaña que levantaba la mano ansiosa por dar su sugerencia.

—¿Si? Homura-chan.

—Yo siempre quise tener una hija.

Y entonces todos fijaron su mirada en ti.

 **[}-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Esta vez no te parecías a Ichiko, quizás tenías cierto parecido, pero no eras igual a ella como la vez que la sustituiste en su último día de trabajo.

Homura no dejaba de rodearte tomando fotos en todos los ángulos posibles, al menos tenías que agradecer que esta vez no estabas usando solo un vestido.

Había empezado a hacer algo de frio, señal de que el invierno estaba presente y los abrigos iban bien. Homura fue la encargada de vestirte. Preparo unas medias negras largas con dibujos de gatito, botas altas de color café, una camisa de cuello alto de color violeta y lo que resaltaba además de la peluca risada de color castaño era el abrigo tipo vestido con solapas amplias de color blanco y grandes botones negros. Incluso llevabas un poco de maquillaje que Homura se había encargado de poner.

Cuando te miraste en el espejo no te reconociste. Tenías que admitir que no te veías tan mal.

Seguiste a Homura por el pasillo donde Karamatsu esperaba verte. Abrió los ojos como platos por un segundo al ver tu disfraz, sonrió complacido antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Tengo que admitir que te ves muy bien, pero obviamente me gusta más él "tú" que se ve como un hombre. -se acercó a ti, por las botas altas podías verlo directo a los ojos sin levantar la cabeza como siempre. Sus manos jugaron con un mechón de la peluca risada antes de bajar tomando tu cintura y deslizándose ligeramente hacia abajo mientras decía. — Aunque tengo que reconocer que quiero meter mis manos debajo de tu ropa.

—I-idiota… -sentiste tus mejillas sonrojarse, más aún cuando el mafioso se acercó para besarte. Pero de pronto, un periódico le dio un golpecito en la cabeza al mayor.

—Pss fuera, fuera Karamatsu malo. -Jyushimatsu le daban golpecitos al mafioso con un periódico. Tenía un rociador en la otra mano y amenazaba con usarlo.

"No soy un perro" se quejó Karamatsu mientras Homura te llevaba por el pasillo hacia la salida te pareció escuchar a Jyushimatsu decir "Eres un perro calenturiento".

Parecía que habían dado en el clavo con Karamatsu.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Estuviste recorriendo las tiendas con Homura por unas horas, por suerte la ropa que habían comprado para ti era toda de hombre. Definitivamente esa sería la última vez que ibas a vestirte como una chica, no querías ser llamado Okama otra vez como cuando conociste a Karako. Ahora que pensabas en ella estabas un poco preocupado, sabias que ella trabajaba para Minnie y habías conocido a una Minnie, peor aún te había amenazado.

¿Acaso la prometida de tu hermana estaba en el bando equivocado?

No querías creer que la mitad americana era mala, pero no podías evitar preocuparte por si el futuro de tu hermana podría estar comprometido por tu culpa. Te sentías intranquilo.

Mientras estaban comprando Homura decidió pedir tu opinión sobre el regalo de navidad que iba a hacerle a Jyushimatsu, ahora que lo pensabas debías regalarle algo a Karamatsu. Pero ¿Qué podías darle a alguien que prácticamente lo tenía todo?

—Deberías regalarle lo que creas mejor, no importa lo que sea seguro Karamatsu-sama lo apreciará porque vendrá de tu parte. Como yo con Jyushimatsu-kun, amare por siempre cualquier cosa que él me dé, incluso si no me da nada, si tan solo puedo pasar tiempo a su lado seré muy feliz.

Como siempre tus padres eran demasiado melosos y adorables.

Miraste de nuevo a tu alrededor tratando de buscar algo que le gustara a Karamatsu, al final te decidiste por algo pequeño que se terminaba casi todo tu presupuesto. Prácticamente Karamatsu te daba ese dinero por ayudar, así que era como si él mismo comprara su regalo.

Solo esperabas que le gustara.

Mientras buscabas un lugar para descansar junto a Homura tu celular empezó a sonar, era Atsushi.

—Hola~

—Hola. Buonasera.

—¿Estas ocupado? Estaba pensando que podrías salir y recordar las guerras de bolas de nieve en las cuales nunca me derrotaste. -sabias que bromeaba porque ninguno había jugado a eso antes.

—Estaba de compras, pero acabo de terminar.

—Oh de compras, yo también tengo que comprar algo. Veras, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi persona favorita en el mundo.

—Me pregunto quién será.

Te separaste un momento de Homura, aun sosteniendo el teléfono contra tu oreja.

—Atsushi, ¿estas cerca? -preguntaste mientras caminabas más rápido, ignorando la mirada de algunos hombres que se quedaban viéndote al pasar.

—Estoy cerca de la fuente.

—¡Ya te vi! -corriste hacia donde se encontraba el castaño, Atsushi aun sostenía el teléfono cerca de su oído cuando se giró para verte con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Sonrisa que se borró cuando te vio.

El teléfono de Atsushi cayo de su mano y se estrelló contra el suelo de manera estrepitosa mientras él, boquiabierto, seguía viéndote.

—¿Qué pasa? -preguntaste arrugando ligeramente las cejas.

—Tu sei bellicimo… Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en el mundo. -El castaño murmuró. Aún mantenía su expresión desencajada cuando lo dijo así que pensando que estaba bromeando contuviste una carcajada.

—Grazie mille, Atsushi~ -respondiste haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Guardaste el teléfono en el bolsillo y te recargase junto a él en la fuente, su teléfono había quedado algo roto de la pantalla, ahora tenías la idea del regalo perfecto para Atsushi. Aun así, parecía que, sí servía los suficiente como para tomar una foto, Atsushi paso su brazo por tu cintura atrayéndote hacia él, era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que Karamatsu así que aun con tus zapatos altos él ganaba en estatura y le fue fácil recargar su barbilla en tu cabeza. Te quedaste quieto para que la foto saliera bien, te preguntabas que iba a hacer tu amigo con ella.

—Y ahora, ¿De quién se supone que estas disfrazado? -pregunto viendo su teléfono.

—De nadie, es solo una manera de que no me reconozcan. Karamatsu está algo preocupado porque hace unos días alguien disparo contra mi pecho una bala falsa.

—¿Estas bien? -pregunto inmediatamente, parecía preocupado.

—Estoy bien. -respondiste igual de rápido, pero más tranquilo, Atsushi dio un suspiro antes buscar una de tus manos tomándola con cuidado entre las suyas.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, ¿Qué hare yo si algo te pasa? -su semblante demostraba preocupación y algo más que no podías reconocer. Desviaste la mirada sintiéndote un poco incómodo por la manera tan extraña en la que Atsushi estaba actuando. —Yo daría mi vida por ti.

—¡No digas eso! -alejaste tu mano de la de él. —No digas que darías tu vida tan fácilmente, yo ni siquiera merezco que hagas algo así por mí.

—Pero es verdad, solo vivo por ti.

—Pues no deberías, no deberías confiarle tu vida a alguien que ni siquiera puedo corresponderte de la misma forma. -agachaste la mirada pensando en todas esas personas que habían muerto por tu culpa, Hanako y Hashimoto habían muerto sin que pudieras hacer nada para salvarlas solo porque estaban cerca de ti.

Atsushi era importante, era el único amigo que aun tenías y no querías perderlo. Aun sí el de tus aterradores sueños era el mismo que ahora te veía con esa expresión de preocupación. No eras lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarlo a él o a Ichiko, mucho menos a Karamatsu. La única parte que tenías que era un poco valiente era tu alter ego con la máscara de Kabuki, pero ahora que no lo hacías bajo la opresión de Osomatsu ni siquiera podías seguir usándolo.

Ahora que eras libre del dominio de Osomatsu te dabas cuenta de que estabas aún más temeroso de lo que podría pasar, porque ahora tenías personas a las que podían herir para destruiste.

Y tenías miedo.

Vivías aterrado cada segundo de no poder verlos más. De que solo para llegar a ti alguien importante fuese lastimado. El pánico te atacaba cada vez más seguido y era demasiado para ti, era una carga casi insoportable para tus hombros.

—¿Ichimatsu? -la voz de Atsushi te saco de tus cavilaciones, habías empezado a temblar ligeramente y no era a causa del frio.

—Y yo, no sé qué voy a hacer. E-estoy todo el tiempo temeroso de todo y es demasiada presión para mí, es muy injusto… no poder salvar a nadie y no poder hacer nada… -las lágrimas se agolpaban en tus palpados cayeron mojando tus mejillas.

Homura tenía razón, tenías que empezar a exteriorizar todo lo que sentías para que ese dolor no te ahogara. Pero era difícil hacerlo cuando estabas acostumbrado a cargar con todo tu solo.

Atsushi se acercó, su suave pañuelo seco las lágrimas en tus mejillas y sus pulgares pasaron por debajo de tus ojos llevándose las que estaban a punto de salir.

—Per favore non piangere (por favor no llores) -susurro, pero antes de que pudieras decir nada sus labios se estamparon contra los tuyos. Cuando trataste de alejarte Atsushi te apretó con fuerza, la resistencia hizo que pudiera profundizar el beso. Quedaste en shock por unos segundos antes de romper el beso a la fuerza, mordiéndolo para que se alejara.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! -querías gritarle, pero la voz de Todomatsu había ganado. Te giraste encontrando al chico de cabello rosa a unos metros de distancia.

—Eres un hijo de puta! -a paso apresurado Todomatsu termino la distancia dando un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo trastabillar hacia atrás. Cuando el chico te lanzo una mirada feroz pensaste que te esperaba un golpe igual, sin embargo, Todomatsu se limitó a verte por unos segundos antes de chasquear la lengua con fuerza. —Maldito imbécil.

No sabias si eso iba dirigido hacia ti ya que el de cabello rosado se giró hacia el castaño que ya había recuperado la compostura y se sujetaba la mejilla que mostraba una marca roja por el golpe que recién había recibido.

—Totty cálmate. -Atsushi dijo con voz tranquila, su serena voz pareció hacer enojar aún más a Totty.

—Nada de "cálmate", ¡vete al diablo! Estoy harto de ser tu tapadera, quizás para ti sea fácil, pero para mí no lo es, eres cruel al hacer esto cuando sabes lo que siento por ti. -la voz de Todomatsu, que hasta ese momento hacia sonaba ruda se quebró al decir esa última frase. Cuando viste a sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas no pudiste evitar sentir un pinchazo en el pecho. Por otra parte, Atsushi lucia inesperadamente calmado. Era como si no le importara que Todomatsu estuviera así, a punto de llorar por su culpa. —Pero ¿sabes qué? Esto se termina ahora. -Todomatsu le arrojo el anillo al castaño, Atsushi ni siquiera trato de detenerlo y el dorado anillo cayó al suelo. — No pienso seguir más con esto, todo para protegerlo a él. -te señalo, no pudiste evitar sobresaltarte. ¿Qué tenías tu que ver en lo que estaba pasando? Aunque te sentías un poco mal no habías provocado a Atsushi para que te besara.

Entonces ¿de que hablaba? Miraste al castaño con una mueca perpleja, por fin Atsushi parecía reaccionar.

—Todomatsu, calla por favor. -pidió sereno.

Todomatsu rio dolido.

—¡Nada de eso! Tienes una semana para decírselo o se lo diré yo. -sentencio el pelirosa antes de alejarse por donde había llegado.

Esperaste a que Atsushi fuera detrás de él, pero el castaño parecía tener la cabeza en otro sitio. Cuando sus ojos grises se encontraron con los tuyos le dedicaste la mirada más severa que podías poner.

Estabas decepcionado de él y seguramente fue fácil que se diera cuenta.

—¡Todomatsu espera! -fuiste por el camino por donde el de cabellera rosa se había ido.

Te llevo unos minutos correr con todas tus fuerzas, pero al final lograste alcanzar a Todomatsu. Cuando escucho tu voz llamarlo se detuvo en seco.

Se giró hacia ti y sentiste una de sus manos sujetarte con fuerza por la solapa del abrigo vestid que tenías puesto, y viste su puño cerrarse con fuerza. Apretaste con fuerza los parpados en espera de un puñetazo, pero el golpe nunca llego. Y cuando abriste los ojos encontraste el puño tembloroso de Todomatsu, su rostro agachado y las gruesas lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

—Te odio… -susurro con un hilo de voz. —¿Por qué tiene que amarte a ti? Lo sé ahora, pero…aun así te odio.

—L-lo siento. -te disculpaste sin saber muy bien porque, Todomatsu bajo el puño y soltó el agarre a tu ropa.

Miraste a Todomatsu que trataba de contener sus lágrimas, pero era inútil. Verlo tembloroso y cabizbajo te recordaba a como lo habías encontrado en esa habitación con Osomatsu. Era como un niño frágil, tan parecido a ti.

Ahora que lo pensabas ¿Qué edad tenia? Debía ser dos o tres años mayor que tú.

—Todomatsu lo siento. -volviste a disculparte, él te lanzo una mirada furiosa antes de recargar su frente en tu pecho, sus manos fueron a tus costados, pero sin rodearte del todo. Era algo parecido a un abrazo, por tu parte tu si lo envolviste entre tus brazos.

—Quizás en un mundo diferente, yo sea el que no lo ama. -susurró.

—Quizás…

—Me pregunto porque todo se complica tanto… -acariciaste la cabeza de Nyanko mientras veías el techo.

Después de que Todomatsu te abrazara Homura los encontró, y los llevo a casa tomándolos de la mano como si fuesen dos niños perdidos. No podías evitar sentirte terriblemente mal por Totty, la manera en la que había sido lastimado hacia que te sintieras culpable.

Tal vez lo más sensato era alejarte por un tiempo de Atsushi. Sería fácil, después de todo habías estado viviendo los últimos dos años sin saber nada de él.

—Presiento que algo va a ocurrir…Es un muy mal presentimiento. -le susurraste a Nyanko, el pequeño gato bostezo acomodándose en tu pecho.

Por alguna razón te sentías intranquilo.

* * *

 **[}-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[][]-[**

* * *

El esperado día llego, saliste de tus pesadillas para encontrarte a la pareja cantando.

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti"

Era algo extraño, no estabas acostumbrado a tener tanta atención. Algunos compañeros también te felicitaron, incluso Hatabou hizo un pastel de carne para (pastel que no tenías planeado comer pero que le habías agradecido de todas formas).

El comedor se había llenado de bullicio con decoración multicolor y luces parpadeantes. Celebrando las vísperas de navidad y tu cumpleaños al mismo tiempo, era algo entretenido de ver, pero te ponía nervioso cada vez que alguien se acercaba para felicitarte.

Karamatsu por su parte observaba todo desde la entrada al comedor, cruzando los brazos y sonriendo complacido de que por fin pudieras tener un poco de contacto con tus compañeros. Era como si se estuvieran cobrando esa bienvenida que no habían podido darte meses antes debido a tu fobia a ser tocado.

—Feliz cumpleaños bastardo. -Todomatsu te golpeo en el hombro con algo de fuerza, justo cuando Karamatsu se acercaba a ti. —Toma para ti.

El de cabellera color rosa te entrego un pequeño paquete forrado en un papel de gatos con sombrero navideño. Tu mirada recorrió de la caja hasta el rostro del chico, aunque te sonreía de manera burlona podías notar su mirada triste, esa línea rojiza debajo de sus parpados que delataban que había estado llorando recientemente.

Te sentías mal por él. Pero sabias que Todomatsu, siendo como era, no iba a aceptar tu compasión.

Si no podían ser amigos ya que le te odiaba al menos podías intentar llevarte bien con él y ser un buen compañero ¿no? Se notaba que era lo que Totty estaba tratando de hacer.

—¿No va a explotarme en la cara o sí? -preguntaste enarcando una ceja, Todomatsu rio bajito.

—No… por ahora. -entrecerró la mirada sobre ti. —Ábrelo~

Aun un poco receloso de que de verdad aquello fuera a explotarte en la cara abriste el regalo. Eran dos cuchillos mariposa con mango de color violeta, y un dibujo de un gato alargado en la hoja del puñal.

—Wow, gracias.

—Es para que te defiendas si alguien trata de matarte, aunque espero que te apuñalen con alguno de ellos. ¡Lo deseo tanto! ¡Es mi deseo para navidad! ¡Santa-san, por favor haz mi deseo realidad! -pidió a una escultura de un rechoncho Santa Claus que adornaba la mesa central.

—¿Cuántos malditos años tienes? -preguntaste entrecerrando la mirada sobre él y es que encontrabas demasiado inmaduro su comportamiento.

—Posiblemente los mismos que tú. Incluso podríamos ser hermanos. -te paso un brazo por los hombros. —¿No crees que somos parecidos Karamatsu? ¿Verdad que podríamos ser hermanos?

Karamatsu rio bajito antes de lanzarle una mirada a Todomatsu, el de cabello rosado te soltó a regañadientes.

—Bien, aún quedan unos días para que sea una semana… -tanto Karamatsu como tu vieron sin entender a qué se refería, Todomatsu negó antes de alejarse.

—¿Estas disfrutando tu sesión de regalos? -pregunto el mafioso una vez que todos se habían alejado, la mayoría de regalos eran cupones para comer ramen y guantes. Aun así, estabas feliz de que tus compañeros te felicitaran. —Listo para recibir el regalo de mi parte?

—No tienes que darme nada.

—Demasiado tarde, ven conmigo. -tomándote por la muñeca el mafioso te arrastro hacia la entrada, te pidió que cerraras los ojos y para estar seguro que no ibas a espiar te cubrió los ojos. Te daba mucha curiosidad, también estabas preguntándote en que momento estaría bien darle el regalo que habías comprado para él.

Estabas nervioso.

—Abre los ojos. -la ronca voz del mafioso susurrada en tu oído te hacia erizar la piel.

Abriste los ojos para ver su regalo, tu mandíbula cayó por la sorpresa al encontrarte con una enorme moto.

—¿Una moto?

—No es cualquier moto cariño, es una harley davidson night rod. ¿Te gusta? Vamos intenta subirte. -Con facilidad el mayor te levanto por la cintura para montarte en la moto.

—¡No! -pataleaste tratando de alejarte, pero fue inútil, Karamatsu te dejo sobre el asiento.

—Ah, había olvidado que te daban miedo las motos. Creí que ya lo habías superado, normalmente cuando vas conmigo no te pones como un gato arisco.

—Es porque tú estás conmigo. -gruñiste, de inmediato Karamatsu se sentó detrás de ti, pasando sus manos por tu abdomen.

—Ahora estoy contigo así que estarás bien, vamos a dar un paseo y si chocas te manoseo.

—¿Quién demonios aceptaría algo así? -te quejaste antes de darle unos cuantos golpes con el codo al mafioso detrás de ti.

Al final los dos terminaron dando una vuelta en la motocicleta (conducida por Karamatsu) Pero la idea de que deberías aprender a conducirla no fue dejada de lado por el mafioso.

Más tarde ese día te llego por paquetería una caja que contenía un regalo por parte de Atsushi, era un traje blanco de dos piezas corte ingles cruzado, con botones dobles. Un chaleco violeta oscuro y una camisa de un violeta más claro completaba el conjunto. Venía acompañado con una nota que simplemente decía.

"Feliz cumpleaños…Lo siento."

Tenías que ir a verlo, pero justo cuando pensabas en ir Karamatsu te intercepto, estaba emocionado por pasar su primera navidad contigo como pareja.

Tenías que admitir que estabas igual de emocionado.

 **[]-[] -[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

El lugar que había reservado Karamatsu para pasar navidad junto con su gente era amplio y elegante, ubicado en un hotel que seguramente era propiedad del mafioso. Tener tantas cosas elegantes te hacia ponerte nervioso, después de todo nunca te habían gustado mucho las cosas refinadas.

Estabas nervioso, sin embargo, pues el pequeño paquete que habías comprado para Karamatsu parecía pesar más de la cuenta en el bolsillo de tu traje negro.

Tenías que encontrar un buen momento para armarte de valor y dárselo, de preferencia que estuvieran solos para que no fuese más vergonzoso si lo rechazaba.

La fiesta era alegre, la compañía era grata. Aun cuando Jyushimatsu y Homura se emborracharon un poco era gracioso verlos.

—No te metas conmigo, voy a partirte la cabeza con un bat como a ese tipo. -decía Homura amenazando a Hatabou cuando trato de llevarse la botella de la mesa.

—Es cierto, yo la vi hacerlo. -Jyushimatsu asintió con fuerza. —Le partió completamente la cabeza en dos como si fuera una sandía, pero ese tipo se lo merecía.

¿Acaso se refería a…?

—¿Me permite esta pieza, señorito? -la invitación galante de Karamatsu te hizo que perdieras el hilo de la conversación que tus padres tenían con Hatabou.

Pusiste la mirada en el mafioso, este vestía un elegante traje color azul eléctrico, llamativo, formal, ajustado, le iba como anillo al dedo.

La canción que sonaba en ese momento era "Jumpin´Jack" demasiado movida y complicada como para que la bailaras.

—No sé si sepa como bailar eso…

—No te preocupes, bailaremos la que sigue. La pedí especialmente para nosotros. -Karamatsu te dio un coqueto guiño antes de tomar tu mano.

—Vas a arrepentirte. -te quejaste haciendo un pequeño puchero antes de dejarte llevar a la pista. Aún seguía sonando el tema de Big bad voodo daddy para cuando llegaron a la pista. Karamatsu te dio algunas vueltas mientras terminaba la canción.

—Estoy emocionado porque es la primera vez que aceptas bailar conmigo.

—No es como si hubiera aceptado, todos vieron que me arrastraste a la pista. -bromeaste, la ronca risa de Karamatsu resonó ligeramente cerca de tu oído. —¿Qué canción pediste?

—Una muy especial… Otra de las canciones que me recuerdan a ti.

D verdad te preguntabas cuantas eran en total.

La alegre melodía de Jumpin´Jack acababa de terminar y era ahora reemplazada por una melodía más suave y relajada, la guitarra acústica resonó con suaves notas seguida del bajo, la batería y el piano.

Karamatsu empezó a moverse meciéndote en suaves movimientos al ritmo de su cuerpo.

La canción no parecía tener letra, a menos no hasta que Karamatsu empezó a cantar a tu oído. Como susurrando palabras de amor.

 **Whenever I'm alone with you**

 **You make me feel like I am whole again**

 **Whenever I'm alone with you**

 **You make me feel like I am young again**

El vello de tu nuca se erizo con la cercanía de la profunda voz de Karamatsu. Sus brazos te envolvieron acercándote más a su cuerpo mientras seguía cantando a tu oído.

 **However far away I will always love you**

 **However long I stay I will always love you -sus cuerpos continuaban moviéndose al lento ritmo de la melodía.** Karamatsu aprovechaba cada espacio entre fragmentos de la letra para robar pequeños besos de tus labios y no podías más que ver embelesado esos ojos añil que te atraían como una polilla era atraída a la luz.

 **Whatever words I say I will always love you**

 **I will always love you.**

La canción termino con una dramática vuelta, Karamatsu te inclino ligeramente hacia atrás mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Feliz navidad, Ichimatsu~

—F-feliz navidad. -respondiste nervioso, tras tu respuesta los labios del mafioso te besaron sin premura. Correspondiste el contacto envolviendo tus brazos sobre los hombros de Karamatsu.

Uno, dos… tres besos antes de que intentaras separarte.

—Bueno ya es suficiente. -empujaste a Karamatsu con ambas manos este se quedó ligeramente boquiabierto al ver que llevabas puesto el anillo que te había dado esa mañana en el hotel cerca del mar.

—Lo estas usando…

—Bueno, es porque soy tu prometido. -bromeaste, pero la mirada de Karamatsu se ilumino. Con apremio te envolvió en un abrazo dando un par de atropelladas vueltas en la pista. Entonces te besó efusivamente.

Correspondiste de manera torpe algunos de los besos, pero era imposible seguirle el paso. Al final tuviste que detener la sesión de besuqueos poniendo tus manos en la boca de Karamatsu.

—Basta, vas a hacer que muera.

Karamatsu rio bajito antes de tomar con cuidado tus manos, acariciando con el pulgar tus dedos mientras sus labios dejaban un suave ósculo en tus nudillos. Tu mirada atenta siguió los labios del mafioso cuando besó el dedo en el cual tenías puesto el anillo.

—¿Qué debería hacer?... Estoy tan feliz que solo quiero hacerte mío.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres…ir conmigo arriba? -sus ojos índigo te veían fijamente sin perderte de vista, intensos y penetrantes. Su mirada te hacía temblar de un deseo que ni siquiera sabias que podías sentir.

—Sí…

* * *

 _ **[]-[]**_

* * *

Paso a paso, cada centímetro que recorrías no podías evitar estar más intranquilo. Tu corazón golpeaba con fuerza que te parecía que podías escucharlo en tus oídos, como el golpeteo de un tambor o el intenso galopar de un caballo de carreras.

Karamatsu apacible se mantenía a tu lado tomando tu mano con un agarre seguro y fuerte, como transmitiéndote toda esa seguridad que no tenías. Entonces el elevador por fin llego al último piso, salir del elevador nunca te había causado tantos nervios.

Karamatsu busco entre su ropa una tarjeta dorada que servía como la llave de la habitación. Abrió la puerta entregándote la llave, más no entro.

Su mano se recargo en la pared detrás de ti, inclinando el cuerpo se acercó mirándote directamente a los ojos.

—Reserve una habitación especialmente para los dos. ¿Sabes lo que significa? -Su penetrante mirada índigo parecía incluso más magnética que antes, te veía con algo que al principio no podías reconocer del todo, pero que ahora con el contexto adecuado entendías: deseo.

Él te deseaba…

Tu cuerpo se estremeció.

—¿Q-quiere decir que quieres dormir conmigo…? -y habías agachado la mirada porque ni siquiera te atrevías a mirarlo. El cuerpo de Karamatsu se acercó más a ti, la proximidad te hacía sentir más acalorado.

Y este calor se expandió con fuera por todo tu cuerpo cuando Karamatsu, con su profunda voz susurro.

—Esta noche quiero hacer algo más que solo abrazarte.

Sentiste tu rostro arder y antes de que Karamatsu pudiera decir nada más lo empujaste y entraste a la habitación cerrando la puerta.

—¿I-Ichimatsu? -su voz demostraba sorpresa, se había recargado del otro lado de la puerta. —¿Puedes dejarme entrar?

—¡N-no cambie de opinión! ¡No quiero hacerlo! -pero, aunque habías dicho eso una parte de ti si lo quería, pero otra parte aún más grande estaba asustada. Asustado de que tu cuerpo no le gustara a Karamatsu, asustado de que los malos recuerdos te invadieran.

Al final tu miedo estaba ganándole al deseo.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte. -El mayor se disculpó, podías escuchar su voz muy cerca así que suponías que estaba apegado a la puerta. Te deslizaste con la espalda en la madera.

—T-tú de verdad no quieres hacerlo, mejor dicho, no deberías… n-no voy a gustarte.

—¿Eh? Pero eres hermoso. Vamos Ichi abre la puerta ¿sí? -golpeo ligeramente la puerta.

—Estoy seguro de que no te gustara… mi cuerpo. -de nuevo regresaban tus inseguridades y es que, aunque la ropa podía ocultar tu cuerpo no podías hacer nada para borrar las cicatrices, todas esas marcas que estabas seguro el mafioso encontraría desagradables.

No soportarías que Karamatsu sintiera repulsión por tu cuerpo.

El mafioso se mantuvo dando pequeños golpecitos del otro lado de la puerta, pidiendo de vez en cuando "Ichi por favor abre" con una voz que intentaba sonar aniñada. Pero tu seguías negándote a abrir.

Del otro lado de la puerta todo parecía muy silencioso, al menos hasta que Karamatsu empezó a cantar a capela.

 **Please baby... let's get it right**

 **I don't think I can take it...one more night.**

 **I know I love you, I love you, I love you as**

 **Though the stars are mine**

 **So please baby, show me that you are mine.** -pegaste la oreja a la puerta para escuchar más atentamente la canción

 **Please baby...let's keep it right**

 **I wanna make love to you baby** -esa parte fue casi como un susurro, casi podías imaginarlo cantándola a tu oído y tu cara se llenaba de rubor.

 **All through the night**

 **I know I love you, I love you, I love you as**

 **Though the stars are mine**

 **So please baby, show me that you are mine…**

Diste un largo suspiro, como si con eso pudieras estar listo para lo que ibas a hacer. Te levantaste y abriste la puerta rápidamente, Karamatsu que estaba de espaldas contra la puerta cayó hacia tus pies. Te lanzo una mirada sorprendida, como si no pudiera creer que de verdad estuvieras allí.

—¿V-vas a entrar o quieres que vuelva a cerrarte la puerta en la cara? Idiota. -trataste de sonar molesto, pero el rubor en tus mejillas y el ligero temblor por tu nerviosismo no ayudaba de mucho.

—Ichimatsu…

Karamatsu se levantó con una gracia casi gatuna, rápidamente sus brazos te atraparon en un abrazo que no solo te acercaba a su cuerpo, sino que te aprisionaba para que no pudieras escapar en un cálido y suave contacto.

Te dedico una sonrisa antes de acercarse y entonces te besó. Lentamente aun mientras te besaba empezó a dar pequeños pasos que recorrían la habitación casi de manera imperceptible.

Los suaves besos eran tantos que te era imposible seguirle el ritmo, lentamente la caminata avanzó. Tu cuerpo se tensó cuando tu espalda cayó contra el colchón, era notorio la manera en la que estabas temblando, Karamatsu se detuvo.

—¿Ichimatsu?

—¿P-puedes encender la luz…? -preguntaste nervioso, estabas asustado de la reacción que el mafioso podía tener si veía claramente tu cuerpo, pero estabas más asustado de no poder distinguir que se trataba de Karamatsu en la oscuridad.

Tus demonios internos luchaban por atormentarte.

Karamatsu extendió su brazo hasta la lámpara de noche que había al lado de la cama, aunque la luz era tenue era suficiente para poder distinguir su rostro y esos ojos azules que te gustaban tanto.

—Está bien…Gracias… -aun así, cuando volvió a besarte el temblor regreso.

—Calma, no voy a lastimarte. -susurró, suaves ósculos eran dejados en todo tu rostro, buscando detener ese temblor en tu cuerpo.

—N-no es eso. -tus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la ropa del mafioso. Habías pedido que dejara la luz encendida y no sabías si eso era un error pues te ponía demasiado nervioso ver esos enigmáticos ojos añil nublados por el deseo.

—¿Entonces…? ¿Quieres que nos detengamos?

—No… -te encontraste sorprendido respondiendo negativamente, estabas asustado y muy inseguro, sin embargo todo eso no impedía que también te encontrabas deseoso de estar con el mafioso. —E-estoy asustado… -confesaste.

Karamatsu permanecía sereno acariciando suavemente tu rostro buscando clamarte.

—¿De qué?

—D-de que… mi cuerpo lleno de cicatrices no te guste. -confesaste ocultando tu rostro con tus brazos.

—Ichimatsu… -El mayor te llamo, moviste un poco para verlo, se había posicionado sobre tu cuerpo con una rodilla de cada lado.

Su mirada añil parecía deslumbrar con la poca luz de la lámpara de noche.

—¿Q-qué estas …? -te sentiste avergonzado cuando el mafioso empezó a quitarse la ropa. Desato su corbata dejando que se deslizara hasta ti, desabrocho con premura los botones de su camisa azul, sus ojos seguían fijos en ti y tú estabas tan nervioso que no podías ni moverte para quitar tus ojos de él. Por fin Karamatsu se quitó la camisa y tomando tu mano la dirigió por su cuerpo. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando saco sus pantalones, con movimientos tan gráciles que lo hacían ver aún más sensual.

Contuviste un suspiro, la piel del mafioso estaba caliente. Podías sentir su cuerpo marcado por el ejercicio y su suave piel solo interrumpida por pequeños bultos casi imperceptibles.

Te recordaba a esa vez en Funland, pero ahora esa mirada añil estaba llena de deseo.

—Yo también estoy lleno de cicatrices, cuando mi padre murió recién había obtenido esta. -dirigió sus dedos a la cicatriz en su cadera. —Mi herida se abrió durante su funeral y dejo una marca peor… ¿La sientes? -podías sentir algo más que solo su cicatriz con esa posición. Tus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente. —¿Acaso ya no te gusto por estas cicatrices? ¿Te desagrado?

—No…

—Es lo mismo para mí.

—N-no lo es…

—Ichimatsu, te amo. -su voz era serena pero firme. —Amo cada parte de ti y eso no va a cambiar. Así que, ten un poco más de fe en lo que siento por ti. ¿Confías en mí?

Tus ojos inseguros escaparon un momento de los de él, entonces aun con nerviosismo tus manos se movieron por si solas por la piel del mafioso subiendo por su abdomen, su pecho, su cuello, hasta tomar su rostro entre tus manos.

—Confió en ti… -y para demostrar que era cierto, juntaste tu valor para unir tus labios con los de Karamatsu en un suave, inocuo, amoroso ósculo.

 **{}-{}-{}**

Un beso, otro más. El húmedo contacto solo era interrumpido cuando las habilidosas manos de Karamatsu retiraban tu ropa con lentitud. Pero aun cuando se había tomado su tiempo había llegado al final, nada más que tus bóxeres cubrían tu cuerpo.

Y aunque el ambiente estaba frio no podías sentirlo, tu cuerpo estaba tan cálido que parecía que te ibas a derretir.

Karamatsu dio unos cuantos besos en tus labios antes de bajar lentamente, recorriendo pausadamente su boca por cada centímetro de tu piel. Tu cuerpo se estremecía con cada uno de los contactos. Tu voz escapaba en ligeros suspiros casi sin poder evitarlo.

Era tan vergonzoso. Te cubriste la boca con las manos mientras Karamatsu se posicionaba entre tus piernas. Sus pulgares dentro del elástico de tu ropa interior acariciando ligeramente los huesos en tus caderas.

Apretaste con fuerza los parpados mientras sentías la última prenda deslizarse fuera de tu cuerpo.

—Eres hermoso… -la voz de Karamatsu te hizo abrir los ojos lentamente,  
Karamatsu te veía embelesado, recorriendo de forma pausada sus dedos como si tuviera miedo de romperte.

—Ahh… -un extraño sonido escapo de tus labios semiabiertos cuando la mano del mafioso acaricio sin reparo tu erguido pene. Cubriste tu boca como si fueses capaz de regresar aquel sonido.

—No hagas eso… déjame escucharte. -Los dedos de Karamatsu se movieron lento casi de manera tortuosa en una caricia que te hacia estremecer como no sabías que se podía. —Esta noche quiero todo de ti.

Su cálido aliento choco contra tu piel, no podías evitar estremecerte ante eso. Sus labios atraparon uno de los botones rosados en tu pecho, tu cuerpo se estremeció de placer. Ni siquiera sabias que esa parte de tu cuerpo poda ser sensible, pero ahora que Karamatsu los besaba, lamia y mordía tus pezones tu cuerpo entero sentía el placer.

El mafioso dejo en paz tus sensibles tetillas, estirando un brazo alcanzo lo que había dentro del pequeño cajón debajo de la lámpara de noche. Era una pequeña botellita con un líquido viscoso y una pequeña caja de condones.

Parecía que venía preparado, atento lo miraste mojar sus dedos con el viscoso líquido, también dejo caer un poco sobre tu erguido pene, el líquido era espeso y estaba un poco frio, te hizo dar un pequeño salto. Karamatsu dirigió su mano hacia tu entrada, frotando, dibujando pequeños círculos antes de abrirse paso lentamente.

Diste un respingo antes de morder tu labio inferior con fuerza, Karamatsu se detuvo.

—Si duele dímelo.

—E-estoy bien. -Era una extraña sensación y aunque dolía no era algo que no pudieras soportar. Karamatsu dio un suspiro, se inclinó hacia tu rostro entregando pequeños y cariñosos besos en tus mejillas antes de llegar a tus labios, separándolos, obligándote a que dejaras de morderlos. Sus manos se alejaron un momento de tu intimidad y tomaron tus delgadas muñecas pasándolas por sus hombros.

—Aquí… -susurro. —Si te duele, puedes apretarme con fuerza.

Asentiste mansamente, abrazando a Karamatsu. Buscaste sus labios en un beso que fue inmediatamente bien recibido y correspondido mientras los dedos del mafioso bajaban nuevamente a ese lugar.

Contuviste la respiración, uno de los dedos de Karamatsu se abrió paso, tus dedos se apretaron un poco contra la espalda de Karamatsu.

Sus besos lograban distraerte en parte mientras su dedo despacio se movía suavizando y preparando aquella parte en tu interior. Cuando otro dedo se sumó a la tarea tu cuerpo se tensó.

Los dedos de Karamatsu se detuvieron y otra lluvia de besos cayó sobre tu rostro antes de que la voz del mayor llegara hasta tus oídos en un susurro.

—Relájate.

Era fácil decirlo. Respiraste profundo antes de soltar el aire de manera lenta, aun así, no lograbas calmarte. No al menos hasta que la otra mano de Karamatsu tomo suavemente tu dureza. Su pulgar dibujo pequeños círculos mientras sus labios dejaban húmedos besos en tu cuello.

—Ahh… -soltaste el aire en tus pulmones en un gemido ahogándolo contra el hombro de Karamatsu.

Los dedos del mafioso se movían ahora con un poco más de facilidad, aunque era una sensación extraña no era incomoda y la única razón por la que era un poco dolorosa era porque tu cuerpo se tensaba de pronto.

Aun así, Karamatsu no se rindió, continuo paciente y sereno su labor. Pasando el miedo inicial en verdad estabas disfrutándolo. Karamatsu te trataba de manera tan gentil que no había espacio en tu cabeza para malos recuerdos.

Sus dedos salieron y no pudiste contener un pequeño gemido que parecía una queja. Karamatsu rio bajito, no pudiste evitar seguir sus movimientos cuando sus dedos alcanzaron uno de los pequeños paquetes plateados. Se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás antes de abrir el paquete.

—Aún podemos detenernos si no estás listo. -Dijo, Karamatsu estaba siendo considerado contigo. Pero ese bulto en su ropa interior que antes se había frotado contra te dejaba claro que Karamatsu no quería detenerse.

Estabas asustado, pero después de todo lo que acababa de hacer y de cómo tu cuerpo temblaba con ansiedad era más que obvio que estabas listo, es más lo deseabas.

—Yo… te deseo Karamatsu. – tu voz fue solo un murmuro, pero fue suficiente para que el mafioso lo escuchara, su seductora sonrisa parecía decirte que acababas de encender su interruptor y que no había vuelta atrás.

Antes ya habías visto el miembro de Karamatsu, en las aguas termales no habías resistido la tentación de ver hacia abajo cuando te había acorralado, pero ahora que estaba erguido era más intimidante. Karamatsu se puso el condón, tus ojos se desviaban buscando otra cosa que ver, pero irremediablemente terminaban sobre el mafioso. La espera fue casi tortuosa, entonces finalmente prosiguió.

—Mm… -apretaste con fuerza las sabanas cuando su miembro comenzó a entrar. Los dedos de Karamatsu buscaron los tuyos sobre la cama, fue casi un alivio para ti cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron.

Tu cuerpo se tensaba haciendo más difícil que Karamatsu entrara por completo, pero cada vez que eso pasaba él dejaba de forcejear y te besaba con dulzura, era tener sus dedos entre los tuyos, recibir sus suaves besos, escuchar su ronca voz en tu oído y ver esos ojos azules lo que te hacia tranquilizarte.

Poco a poco, beso a beso, muy despacio Karamatsu fue adentrándose hasta que se quedó quieto.

—Tu cuerpo es tan cálido… -su voz enronquecida por el deseo resonó en tus oídos.

—C-cállate… -te quejaste, era demasiado vergonzoso en realidad.

—Dime cuando estés listo y me moveré. -besó la comisura de tus labios antes de atrapar tu boca en un beso.

La sensación de tu cuerpo adaptándose al cuerpo de Karamatsu, tus paredes internas lo envolvían y se ajustaban a su tamaño. Y él esperaba paciente hasta que tus caderas chocaron ligeramente contra las suyas.

En la semi oscuridad de la habitación sus ojos índigo te miraban deseosos.

—Puedes hacerlo… -susurraste soltando la mano del mafioso, tus brazos se envolvieron en el cuerpo contrario. Karamatsu asintió ligeramente ante tus palabras, empezó a moverse lentamente.

Era un poco incómodo, nada que no pudieras soportar. La sensación de su cuerpo te tranquilizaba y cuando sentías que los recuerdos malos iban a regresar te bastaba con aferrarte con fuerza a Karamatsu, era suficiente con su voz susurrando a tu oído.

Sus manos ahora libres recorrieron en suaves caricias tu cuerpo, tu piel se estremecía a su paso, cuando sus manos llegaron a tus caderas las tomo firme, pero con cuidado. Los movimientos aumentaron un poco arrancando largos gemidos que tratabas de contener.

Profundo y caliente, Karamatsu hacia estremecer tu cuerpo desde el interior. Una sensación de dolor y placer se mezclaban haciendo difícil reconocer la diferencie entre una y otra.

Casi te asustaba, tu cabeza estaba llena de malos recuerdos que tratabas de disipar, mientras el cuerpo de Karamatsu chocaba contra el tuyo.

Karamatsu estaba allí. Karamatsu estaba amando ese cuerpo que creíste nadie amaría nunca.

Y la felicidad que sentías era tanta que tu pecho dolía y las lágrimas se acumulaban en tus mejillas.

—¿Duele?

—No duele… ahh… -tu espalda se arqueo, justo antes los embistes de Karamatsu habían tocado un punto que ni siquiera sabias que existía, tu cuerpo se estremeció de placer.

—¿Aquí? -pregunto, su mirada felina parecía resplandecer con un tono añil que era enigmático y atrapante. Te hacía temblar de deseo, más aún cuando sus embistes volvieron a tocar esa parte que te llenaba de placer y dejaba a tu cabeza ser una maraña de pensamientos inconclusos.

—Karamatsu… ¡ahh…! -no podías controlar tus gemidos, tus piernas se habían ceñido alrededor de las caderas del mafioso atrayéndolo más cerca, más profundo. No ayudaba en nada que Matsuno atrapara tu tensa y deseosa por atención erección entre sus dedos. Acariciando al mismo ritmo que sus embistes, te ibas a volver loco de placer.

"Karamatsu. Karamatsu. Karamatsu."

Lo único que salía de tus labios además de gemidos y largos suspiros era su nombre, no podías pensar en anda más, no podías más que aferrarte con fuerza a él, clavando las uñas en su espalda embriagado por el placer.

Frente contra frente. Sus cuerpos chocaban en sincronía tan cerca el uno del otro que parecían ser solo uno. El placer se expandía por tu cuerpo, el éxtasis era tanto que a penas podías soportarlo.

—No, Karamatsu yo…no puedo…

—Ichimatsu… -El mayor aumento la rapidez de sus caricias y de sus embistes, era demasiado para ti.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que terminaras, tu cuerpo se apretó con fuerza al del mafioso tu boca se había cerrado con fuerza sobre su hombro callando un gran gemido, mientras tu cabeza se nublaba llena de placer.

Tus piernas le habían abrazado con fuerza atrayéndolo y atrapándolo en lo profundo, tu cuerpo estaba temblando, pero ahora por una razón diferente.

 **[]-[]-[]-{]**

No sabias que podías quedar tan agotado, pero allí estabas, respirando agitado aún. Karamatsu recostado a tu lado busco tu rostro con sus labios, dándote una lluvia de besos amorosos.

Giraste su cabeza para recibirlo gustoso, tus manos se enredaron en el cabello de la nuca del de ojos azules y Karamatsu se tomó su tiempo para besarte de manera suave y pausada.

—Te amo…

Un susurro que se quedó suspendido por un momento en la oscuridad de la habitación. Haciendo eco en sus cabezas y quedándose guardado para siempre.

—También te amo. -respondió Karamatsu con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

 **[}-[}**

* * *

Cuando abriste los ojos por la mañana la luz entraba por la enorme ventana, suponías que era tarde. Habías dormido tan a gusto que ahora te daba pereza despedrarte. Además, la almohada sobre la que estabas era calentita y cómoda.

Era Karamatsu.

—Good Mornig. -te saludo el mafioso. Moviste tu cabeza hasta la almohada donde se suponía habías dormido. ¿Cómo habías terminado dormido con la cabeza sobre el pecho del mafioso?

—Buona mattina. -saludaste en un susurro, tu voz sonaba rasposa.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? -se sentó en la cama viéndote fijamente.

—Claro que me duele, bastardo… pero está bien, porque eres tú. -te ocultaste en las sabanas a penas lo dijiste. ¿Cómo habías podido decir algo tan vergonzoso?

—Lo siento. -se disculpó de inmediato buscándote entre las sabanas. —Te compensare. ¿Qué tal si te traigo el desayuno a la cama?

—Bueno… -Karamatsu te dio un pequeño beso antes de levantarse y salir de la cama.

Mientras esperabas buscaste tu ropa, la caja del regalo de Karamatsu cayó rodando hasta sus pies cuando regresaba.

—¿Qué es esto? -dejo la bandeja a un lado sobre la mesita de noche.

—Eh… bueno yo… l-lo compre para ti, pero… -de pronto te invadía el nerviosismo, ni siquiera habías pensado como dárselo.

Karamatsu dibujo una sonrisa mientras abría la pequeña caja, la comisura de sus labios bajaron borrando la sonrisa por un segundo.

—…

—¡L-lo siento, en realidad no tienes que aceptarlo! Yo no…

—Pónmelo… -la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Karamatsu, incluso te parecía que sus ojos mostraban unas pequeñas lágrimas. Te entrego la caja abierta y puso su mano izquierda frente a ti.

Un poco tímido y nervioso, tomaste el anillo que había dentro de la caja, era plateado con un diamante de color azul como sus ojos. Lo deslizaste por su dedo anular, por suerte era de su talla.

—Acepto… -susurro antes de atraerte hacia sus brazos.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Cuando Karamatsu te llevó a casa fue recibido de inmediato por un grito.

—¡Tu, maldito bastado! -El bate de Jyushimatsu paso a centímetros de la cara del mafioso, golpeando violentamente contra el piso cuando este se hecho hacia un lado.

Te quedaste perplejo al igual que Karamatsu. No era Jyushimatsu quien lo había golpeado, sino Homura.

—Como te atreves a llevarte a mi bebé de esa forma, sucio pervertido. -La castaña tenia las mejillas rojas y se tambaleaba ligeramente. Iba a intentar darle otro golpe al mafioso, pero Jyushimatsu detuvo el bat con facilidad.

—¡Lo siento, Homura esta borracha! -le quito el bat a la castaña y se giró hacia Karamatsu. —Pero como te atreves a llevarte a nuestro bebé.

Ahora era tu padre el que quería matar a Karamatsu.

Asegurándote de que iban a estar bien pediste permiso para ir a ver a Atsushi, Karamatsu mando a un compañero contigo para protegerte. No paso gran cosa salvo que cuando llegaste al negocio de Atsushi este estaba completamente cerrado.

Según el chico que te hizo compañía era raro que Mr. Pinstripe cerrara su tienda.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Estabas preocupado por Atsushi, pero sin duda seguirías insistiendo.

 **[]-[]**

* * *

Los siguientes días continuaste yendo a buscar a Atsushi, pero no importaba cuantas veces fueras hasta su negocio este siempre prestaba cerrado.

Peor aun, cuando intentabas llamarle la línea te enviaba directamente al buzón. Sabías que ese día su teléfono se había caído, pero aun servía lo suficiente para que al menos contestara tus llamadas. Estaba claro que Atsushi estaba evitándote.

¿Y si algo le había pasado? ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

Obviamente Todomatsu seguía molesto con él, pues desde ese día casi no había salido de su habitación a menos que fuese para hacer sus rondas.

Estabas preocupado por Atsushi.

Tenías que hablar con él sí o sí el año que viene. Te resultaba algo gracioso decirlo ya que solo faltaban unas horas para que el año finalizara.

Esa noche te vestiste con el traje blanco que Atsushi te había regalado por tu cumpleaños, pantalón, y saco blanco, chaleco violeta oscuro (casi negro) y camisa de un violeta un poco más claro.

Con cuidado et aseguraste de acomodar tu cabello hacia atrás, te miraste en el espejo, casi no reconocías a la persona que te regresaba la mirada. Te veías tan feliz que casi parecía mentira.

Delineaste tus labios con la punta de tus dedos como la noche anterior Karamatsu lo había hecho con sus labios, si cerrabas los ojos incluso te parecía que podías sentirlo. Bajando por tu piel. Era vergonzoso encontrar tu rostro sonrojado en el espejo, ¿Qué te estaba pasando?

Todo era culpa de Karamatsu desde luego.

 **[}-[]-[]-{]-[]-[]**

El lugar en el que celebraban esta vez era incluso más grande y elegante que el de la vez anterior, como siempre todo era demasiado elegante para sentirte cómodo con ello.

Karamatsu se abalanzo hacia ti a penas te vio, sus brazos te envolvieron con cuidado antes de que sus labios sellaran los tuyos con un suave beso. Aunque te gustaban sus atenciones no podías evitar ponerte un poco tímido con tanta gente alrededor.

Como siempre tus sobreprotectores padres te alejaron del mafioso antes de que intentara algo más en ese lugar.

Seguiste a Jyushimatsu y Homura hasta la mesa, podías darte cuenta que esta vez eran aún más personas que en la fiesta de navidad donde solo estaban los hombres de Karamatsu, el lugar parecía ser una reunión de socios y algunos otros curiosos que se alojaban en el hotel.

Te pareció que incluso había una persona que aparecía en la televisión. Una razón más para pasar desapercibido.

Karamatsu se sentó a tu lado, mientras la música empezaba a sonar, casi de manera automática tu mano busco la del mafioso. El mayor sonrió entrelazando sus dedos.

—Creo que va siendo hora de que le pida tu mano a tus padres. -dijo con una sonrisa gatuna, señalando ligeramente a la pareja que parecía tener intensión de emborracharse de nuevo.

—Dios no…

—Bueno, esperare hasta el próximo año. -Karamatsu dio un dramático suspiro. —Así que no te alejes mucho de mí, que después de que hagamos la cuenta regresiva voy a pedir tu mano aquí en frente de todos.

Te ponía ansioso.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-{]**

El gran reloj que marcaba la cuenta regresiva para el año nuevo estaba a media hora de llegar a cero, te preguntabas sí de verdad cuando el reloj terminara su conteo Karamatsu pediría tu mano.

En realidad, no lo necesitabas, pero ese hombre sabía cómo ponerte nervioso incluso sin hacer nada. Karamatsu se había levantado de la mesa prometiendo volver para besarte justo en la última campanada, para ser la última persona que te besara el año que terminaba y la primera que lo hiciera al inicio de año, ahora mientras esperabas ansioso una canción empezó a sonar.

Era el sonido de fuertes tambores que retumbaban en un tono de jazz, Homura y Jyushimatsu se vieron a la cara con ojos abiertos como platos.

—¡Nuestra canción! -exclamaron al unísono, según sabias esa canción salía en la primera película que vieron los dos juntos. "The mask" Y era algo gracioso que ambos estuvieran vestidos como si la estuvieran parodiando, (Jyushimatsu de traje amarillo y Homura con un vestido corto de color durazno).

Sonreíste viendo como Homura arrastraba a Jyushimatsu a la pista, bailando como si hubieran coreografiado la canción y ensayado por días.

Ellos eran increíbles.

Estuviste atento a la primer parte de la canción, pero tenías que ir al baño. Aprovechaste que aún faltaban cuarenta minutos para el final de la cuenta regresiva y saliste del salón en busca del baño.

El pasillo estaba repleto de gente con gorros y anteojos enormes con letras que decían "Happy new year" y cosas del mismo calibre. Aun así, esa gente se veía refinada, incluso el baño se veía elegante, no como aquellos de la estación de trenes en la cual casi siempre pasabas el año nuevo.

Recordar eso hizo que te dieran escalofríos.

Con tus necesidades atendidas lo único que quedaba era regresar al gran salón y esperar los minutos que faltaran. Caminabas de regreso cuando una chica que parecía estar algo distraída se detuvo de pronto, tuviste que rodearla casi pegándote a la pared para poder pasar. La chica entonces volteo la mirada hacia ti y por un segundo reconociste su mirada fiera antes de que alguien te sujetara por la espalda.

Trastabillaste un poco cuando una mano sujeto un pañuelo con fuerza contra tu nariz, en un segundo la puerta que estaba a unos pasos de la pared donde te recargabas fue abierta y fuiste empujado con fuerza contra el suelo.

—¡Ugh! -te quejaste, lo que sea que te habían puesto en la nariz te había dejado desorientado. Todo parecía estar girando de pronto. Había una risa a tus espaldas , eran tres tonos diferentes por lo que suponías se trataba de tres hombres.

Pero estabas equivocado, pues cuando trataste de manera inútil de levantarte tu mano estuvo a centímetros de tocar unos zapatos Oxford negros con blanco.

—Hola, gatito. Nos volvemos a encontrar. -Su ronca voz fue reconocida inmediatamente por tus oídos y aun atontado, con movimientos torpes levantaste la mirada encontrando al hombre de tus pesadillas.

—T-Tougou… -tu cuerpo empezó a tiritar notoriamente, incluso te parecía que el terror había disminuido ligeramente los efectos del aturdidor.

—Estoy contento de verte de nuevo. -Dijo mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Tus temblosos dedos buscaron el cuchillo mariposa que Todomatsu te había regalado en tu cumpleaños, pero ni siquiera lograste usarlo para defenderte ya que fuiste descubierto por uno de los hombres que vigilaban desde atrás.

Un fuerte golpe impacto contra tu pierna cuando recién empezabas a ponerte de pie, caíste de nuevo al suelo soltando por un momento el cuchillo.

Cuando volviste a tomarlo Tougou piso tu mano con fuerza. "Suelta" Ordenó, pero como te reusabas a soltar la única cosa con la que podías defenderte otra patada impacto contra tu cuerpo alejándote del cuchillo lo suficiente para que el mayor lo tomara.

—Ugh… -no pudiste evitar toser con fuerza.

Del otro lado de la puerta te pareció escuchar a alguien decir que había oído algo provenir de la bodega. Estabas rodeado de personas, quizás si gritabas.

—¡Ayu…! -Tu grito se quedó a medias, el pie de Tougou se estampo con fuerza en tu rostro haciéndote caer vertiginosamente contra un estante. Te retorciste de dolor, antes de que pudieras intentar gritar de nuevo algo se enredó en tu cabeza cubriendo tus labios con fuerza, era la corbata de Tougou usada como mordaza.

—Sujétenlo y si trata de escapar rómpanle un hueso. -ordeno Tougou, te quedaste quieto.

Tus ojos lo siguieron mientras se ponía en cuclillas delante de ti, uno de sus largos y fríos dedos toco tu adolorido rostro bajando lentamente por el cuello.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije ese día en el casino? – Abriendo tu cuchillo acerco el filo a tu ropa cortando los botones del saco. —Dije que el día que tuviera que matarte, primero me divertiría con tu cuerpo. ¿Lo recuerdas? Adivina que… Hoy es el día en el que te matare. ¿No estas ansioso por divertirte?

La burlona sonrisa de Tougou te hicieron temblar, tus piernas dejaron de sostenerte y casi caíste al suelo de nuevo de no ser porque los hombres te sujetaban son fuerza.

Negaste ligeramente, el ruido de la tela al romperse hizo eco en la pequeña bodega.

Agitaste los brazos un poco tratando de liberarte, pero un dolor agudo te hizo dejar de forcejear. El hombre a tu costado reía apretando tu ahora roto dedo.

Tougou sonrió, la mueca de éxtasis en su cara no parecía delatar nada bueno. Se puso delante de tu cara, pasando los dedos por el notable bulto en sus pantalones. El mayor te lanzo una mirada lasciva.

—Aquí las reglas, si me muerdes voy a tirarte todos los dientes… pero primero iniciare con tus colmillos. Y para demostrar que voy en serio… -Extendió la mano hacia uno de sus subordinados, el hombre se apresuró a abrir un maletín de dolor negro que llevaba. Del maletín el hombre saco unas pinzas de color plateado que entrego a Tougou, este las tomo ansioso antes de dirigirse a ti. La corbata que servía como mordaza fue retirada y aunque forcejeaste las pinzas entraron en tu boca.

—Mírame… -ordeno Tougou, sentías el metal de las pinzas sujetarse con fuerza a tu diente, a penas levantaste la mirada hacia él tiro con fuerza, un dolor agudo te hizo grita contra la mano del hombre que cubrió tu boca evitando que hicieras ruido. —Me excitan las muecas de dolor.

El sabor metálico de la sangre invadía tu boca, ni siquiera sabias que se podía sangrar tanto al perder un diente (quizás era más que había sido la fuerza bruta).

Cuando la mano del hombre se retiró de tu boca pudiste escupir la sangre que se había acumulado en tu boca, la mano de Tougou tomo con fuerza tu rostro, restregando el frente de sus pantalones en tu mejilla.

—Mira lo que has provocado, ahora encárgate de ello.

—No, por favor…-suplicaste cuando el frente de su pantalón fue desatado y su miembro erguido toco tu mejilla.

—shh, shh… Atiende a papi, y te recuerdo, si me muerdes te arrancare los dientes. -Cubrió tu nariz con su mano. —En algún momento vas a tener que tomar aire y entones empezaremos a divertirnos.

La risa de los cuatro hombres resonó en la pequeña bodega.

Deja tu cuerpo… Abandónalo y ve a tu lugar feliz.

Era inútil, tu mente y tu cuerpo estaban en el mismo lugar. No importaba cuanto lo intentaras la asquerosa sensación de algo golpeando profundo en tu garganta te mantenía en ese lugar.

Todo se había vuelto oscuro, ahora incapaz de gritar la mordaza se había convertido en una venda que cubría tus ojos.

Tu cabello, ese que habías peinado especialmente para lucir bien para Karamatsu era ahora tomado con fuerza por el sádico que había matado a su padre y había vuelto un retorcido a su hermano mayor.

Sangre, saliva, semen, realmente no sabías que era, pero algo estaba cayendo por la comisura de tus labios. Aquellos labios que Karamatsu había sanado con sus suaves besos eran ahora violentados por ese hombre que disfrutaba de tu sufrimiento.

"Resiste, lo has hecho antes"

¿Cuántas veces habías pasado por eso antes? Habías sobrevivido a tantas vejaciones y abusos que estabas al límite.

Tu cabello fue sujetado con más fuerza y el nauseabundo pedazo de carne fue empujado más rápidamente dentro hasta que por fin algo atravesó tu garganta.

—¡Ngh! -sentiste arcadas. Sentías que ibas a vomitar. Lo escupiste fuera a penas Tougou salió.

—¡Maldito mocoso! -Tougou gruño, un puño se impactó con fuerza en tu mejilla, como tenías los brazos atados no pudiste detenerte y el golpe termino haciéndote caer sobre tu costado. —No creas que hemos terminado.

Tu cuerpo fue empujado hacia abajo y la tela de tu pantalón y ropa interior fue cortada con precipitación.

—¡N-no, por favor no! -suplicaste al sentir algo hacer presión contra tu entrada. —¡No, por favor! -te retorciste tratando de escapar, lo que provoco que los hombres rieran. Sin embargo, con facilidad Tougou te arrastro hacia él lo poco que habías logrado escapar. Lo sentiste posicionarse entre tus piernas. —¡No!

Forcejeaste más liberando una de tus manos, tu palma se estampo contra el rostro del ladrón y empujaste para alejarlo. Un nuevo golpe en tu rostro te desoriento, la venda que curia tus ojos se había caído y te permitía ver a Tougou delante de ti.

Su erguido pene se froto contra tu entrada.

—¡por favor no! -pediste con desesperación en la voz, sorprendentemente Tougou se detuvo. Te miro directo a los ojos antes de chasquear con fuerza. Empujo tu cabeza contra el suelo antes de alejarse.

—Maldición, tenías que sacar sus putos ojos… -gruño. —Encárguense ustedes. Viólenlo por turnos y cuando se canses, viólenlo también con esto. -arrojo el cuchillo mariposa hacia tus piernas. —Asegúrense de dejarlo vivo para Karamatsu, será su advertencia de que no debe meterse con lo que es mío.

Los hombres de inmediato asintieron a sus órdenes, Mientras un hombre se posicionaba entre tus piernas y los otros dos te sujetaban los brazos Tougou salió de la bodega, mirándote con sus ojos de demonio mientras lentamente te hundía en la oscuridad.

"Solo cierra los ojos y deja que hagan lo que quieran contigo, mientras menos te resistas. Más pronto terminara todo"

La voz de la mujer hizo eco en tu cabeza mientras que la repugnante sensación de algo espero se abría paso dentro de tu cuerpo.

No.

No ibas a dejarlos.

Tomando fuerza de quien sabe dónde lograste patear al hombre que se disponía a adentrarse en tu cuerpo. Te giraste de inmediato arrastrándote para alcanzar el cuchillo mariposa para liberar tus manos mientras los otros hombres estaban distraídos pero el hombre al que habías pateado se había recuperado más rápido de lo que esperabas y ahora, iracundo te sostenía contra el suelo.

—¡Maldito mocoso! -empujo algo contra tu cuerpo enojado, de primer instante no sentiste nada más que un pequeño tirón a tu ropa. Tu cuerpo fue obligado a girarse espalda contra el suelo y tus piernas fueron elevadas sobre sus hombros.

Retorcerte ahora era más doloroso, un agudo dolor se expandía con rapidez en tu espalda baja, era como pinchazos, se sentía como si te quemara.

Y fue hasta que el suelo debajo de ti se empapo de sangre que caíste en cuenta que te habían apuñalado, que eso de antes no había sido más que un cuchillo entrando y saliendo de manera limpia.

Era doloroso, el dolor en todo tu cuerpo era tanto que sentías que ibas a desmayarte. De lejos escuchabas a los hombres saludar a su jefe ¿Acaso Tougou había regresado?

Tu cuerpo era empujado una y otra vez y ni todo ese dolor podía sustituir el asco, la repulsión que sentías.

Solo deseabas que el infierno terminara rápido.

Un sonido muy familiar llego hasta tus oídos. Sabias reconocerlo porque antes habías usado silenciadores para las armas, que si bien eran silenciosos a distancia no pasaban desapercibidos si la distancia era corta.

El hombre que estaba sobre ti recargo todo su peso en tu adolorido cuerpo antes de retirarse, la venda que cubría tus ojos fue retirada.

Y entonces lo viste.

Sus ojos escarlatas centelleaban con una ira que no podías olvidar.

—Osomatsu… -tu voz no era más que un susurro, no tenías fuerzas ni para hablar.

—Calma perrito, la ayuda viene en camino. -Susurro con un tono de voz tan tranquilo que no podías reconocer. -se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre tu cuerpo mientras sostenía el teléfono en su oído pidiendo una ambulancia.

Tus ojos recorrieron la bodega, dos hombres yacían muertos en el suelo con un disparo en la frente, el único que seguía vivo era el que antes te había atacado.

Osomatsu colgó después de dar indicaciones a la ayuda médica. La mueca de tristeza que te dedico te desconcertó.

Ah, esto era una alucinación antes de morir. Sí, debía ser eso. Solo así podías explicar porque Osomatsu acababa de salvarte.

El mafioso de camisa escarlata se inclinó a tu lado, tomando tu mano como si intentara tranquilizarte.

—¿Sabes? A-ahora recuerdo la razón por la que te salve ese día en el callejón. No fue tu petición y mucho menos tu presencia. Fueron esos ojos… esos malditos ojos, él me entreno bien para que los amara… Como lo amo a él.

—… -respiraste con dificultad, cuando Osomatsu te ayudo a sentarte el dolor regreso haciéndote saber que aun estabas vivo. Le miraste con confusión.

—¿No lo sabes? La razón por la que te salve… es porque tu… Eres hijo de Tougou.

Si pudieras sentir un balde de agua fría seguro que se sentiría como en ese momento. ¿Por qué él? ¿De todos los que habían hecho algo horrible a tu madre porque había tenido que ser él?

Sentiste arcadas de nuevo, pero tu estomago estaba vacío.

—Tengo que irme, si Karamatsu me encuentra aquí me matara.

Karamatsu…

El esperaba por ti….

Karamatsu…

Cuando Osomatsu se fue usaste la fuerza que te quedaba para ponerte de pie, tu mente estaba en blanco. No pensabas nada más que en Karamatsu.

Querías verlo.

Querías verlo con desesperación.

Querías que te sanara. Que te atrapara entre sus brazos y te asegurara que todo iba a estar bien.

Arrastrándote, dejando un camino de sangre y algunos otros fluidos… ni que la gente se horrorizara contigo podía detener tus lentos pasos.

Y entonces lo viste, distraído, sereno, hermoso.

A penas sus ojos azules se encontraron con los tuyos su expresión cambio totalmente. Karamatsu recorrió rápidamente la distancia que los separaba y corrió hacia ti justo en el momento en que tus piernas dejaron de contestarte.

—¡Ichimatsu…!

No lograbas entender lo que estaba diciendo, no podías seguirles el paso a sus palabras, estabas muy cansado. Estabas agotado.

Pero ahora que estabas en los brazos de Karamatsu sentías una calidez y una tranquilidad casi absurda. Sentías que te estabas perdiendo de algo, de algo importante, pues el rostro de dolor de Karamatsu era algo insuperable.

¿Era así como iba a acabar todo?

Volvías a él sucio y hecho un desastre de nuevo.

Y tal vez, era la última vez.

Mientras perdías la sensación de tus extremidades solo podías pensar en algo. Todo aquello había sido imposible de resistir porque Karamatsu te había enseñado lo que era el amor, lo que era que tocaran tu cuerpo con gentileza. Hasta ese momento nadie además de él había hecho eso.

Y él te amaba aun siendo un desastre

¿Seguiría amándote después de eso? ¿Y si no eras así, si después de eso sentía asco de tu cuerpo?… Entonces al menos una vez...

Al menos una última vez, querías responder a sus palabras.

—Ti amo…

Y fue como un susurro que se quedó suspendido, igual que tu primer te amo se quedó en esa habitación. Y ese se quedó resonando en tu cabeza antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad. Después de eso no sentiste nada, ni el dolor, ni la calidez de Karamatsu.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]**

* * *

 _[Karamatsu]_

El clima estaba demasiado frio, era una de esas lloviznas que llegaban a veces en los días de invierno.

El traje negro que tenías puesto era incomodo, ni siquiera recordabas como habías logrado ponértelo.

Tu fría mirada se posó en el mármol frente a ti, leer su nombre una y otra vez te mantenían en la realidad.

A tus espaldas unas mujeres lloraban desconsoladas. Tu no podías moverte ni alejar tu mirada de ese ataúd que poco a poco era cubierto por tierra fresca.

Ese era el adiós… Nunca más ibas a poder ver su sonrisa, nunca más ibas a poder escuchar su voz… nunca más ibas a poder abrazarlo o dedicarle canciones…

—No… -tu ronca voz rompió el nudo en tu garganta. —¡No, no, no! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡No puede estar muerto! - tus rodillas cayeron al húmedo suelo mientras una ligera llovizna empezaba a caer. Con desesperación tus dedos, tus uñas trataron de quitar la tierra que cubría su ataúd.

—Jefe, por favor deténgase. -tus hombres trataron de detenerte, pero tu luchaste. Tenías que verlo una última vez, no podías dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

El dolor te hizo detenerte.

Tu traje ahora estaba lleno de barro y sangre. Y aun así nada dolía más que perderlo.

Tus hombres guardaron distancia, dejándote llorar a todo pulmón, dejando que dieras puñetazos contra el suelo hasta lastimarte los nudillos.

Con fuerza apretaste un puño de tierra viendo de nuevo su nombre en la lápida

—Voy a matarlo… juro que voy a matarlo.

Juraste venganza desde el fondo de tu corazón.

* * *

Espero de verdad que les guste.

si les gusta comenten por favor.

Un reconocimiento especial a Antinoo quien acerto con quien era el padre de Ichi.

nos leemos pronto.

Felices fiestas~

Saludos


	14. Chapter 14

**Save my soul.**

Hola, ¿Como están?

Yo estoy bien, de regreso por aquí.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todo por leer y por comentar, me hacen muy feliz.

Gracias: **hitomi79, Philopannyx, Momokamatsu , Lanekopandicorniosauriolvl3mil , PukaSaotome13, kiku, LaV3nus6, Izumi-nyu-FTW, katyrawwasdsasa, Dia , antinoo, Cara4444 , MaryJezhuChan , Gotti Calavera, Karinio y mrs. zhukulemcia.**

Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, fue super divertido de escribir.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

.

.

Incluso el lugar que considerabas el más genial en todo Nueva Orleans se volvía un poco tétrico de vez en cuando. Tenías por lo menos diez años cuando tu padre tuvo que salir del país para hacer un trabajo, nunca se te ocurrió preguntar qué tipo de trabajo era, pero aun si lo hubieras hecho estabas seguro que tu padre no lo diría.

Era un trabajo secreto del que tú nunca deberías enterarte, quizás si en ese momento hubieras sabido que hacia nunca lo dejarías alejarte de ti y ganarse esos enemigos tan peligrosos.

Pero en ese entonces eras solo un niño, un pequeño que vivía en Bourbon Street, con su padre y con su actual novia.

Fukuyama era una mujer hermosa, amable, cariñosa, entregada en su trabajo, estricta. Había sido contratada por tu padre para enseñarte japonés y de alguna manera habían terminado en una relación, no tenías problemas con eso ya que si tu padre era feliz tú también lo eras.

Fukuyama era atenta contigo, especialmente cuando tu padre no estaba cerca.

"Pórtate bien, Karamatsu. Estaré de regreso en unos días. ¿Está bien?"

"Está bien…"

Tu padre te dio un beso en la frente, acaricio la cabeza de Mr. Bright Shoes, este se restregó ligeramente contra su mano emitiendo un pequeño ronroneo, seguiste los movimientos de tu padre hasta que esa mano que había acariciado a tu gato se puso en la cintura de la mujer y esos labios que habían besado tu frente le entregaban un beso a los labios de la mujer de cabello largo y negro.

Mr. Bright Shoes se alejó corriendo de ti cuando sin querer, tus manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre su pelaje, estabas tan atento a la escena de despedida de los adultos que ni siquiera habías notado que le habías hecho daño a tu amigo gatuno.

[No papá, no la beses así. Esa mujer…]

Tu padre se fue de inmediato tras recibir una misteriosa llamada, ahora en la casa estaban solo Fukuyama y tú (tu gato y el fantasma de Louis). La mujer te entrego una amable sonrisa antes de pasar los dedos por tu cabello en una caricia superficial.

El resto del día trascurrió sin contratiempos, pero al llegar la noche, cuando la oscuridad te abrazaba en tu solitaria habitación, algo te despertó. Un peso extra sobre tu abdomen.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y cuando tus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz lograste ver sus enigmáticos ojos de color malva.

—Por fin solos… -susurro la mujer inclinándose hacia ti, estampando sus labios contra los tuyos. Contuviste la respiración, tus ojos se cerraron apretando los parpados con fuerza, podías sentir sus manos colarse por debajo de tu pijama.

Tu cuerpo temblaba debajo del suyo, no sabías si esa sensación era miedo, desagrado o alguna otra cosa peor. Fukuyama reía bajito antes tu comportamiento, y sus hermosos ojos parecían hipnotizarte, haciéndote creer que estaba bien, que tú también querías aquello.

¿Estaba mal? Tu solo querías tener una madre cariñosa, sin embargo, el "cariño" de Fukuyama hacia ti se había retorcido hasta ese punto. Tu querías que ella fuese parte de la familia, pero ella buscaba otra cosa.

—Karamatsu, imagina… ¡Que hermoso sería un bebé nuestro! Con tu cabello desordenado y con mis ojos. Te gustan, ¿verdad?

Claro que te gustaban, era la cosa más enigmática y hermosa que habías visto en tu vida. Pero Ryoko era una mujer adulta haciéndole cosas desagradables a un niño, hace mucho que no te atrevías a verla a los ojos, estabas seguro que nunca más ibas a poder hacerlo.

Y nunca encontraste unos ojos tan hermosos como aquellos, hasta muchos años después.

* * *

 **XIII.-Karamatsu Nakamura.**

Cuando la ayuda llego casi tuvieron que arrancarte a Ichimatsu de los brazos, no podías creer lo que estaba pasando. Allá afuera todo el mundo celebraba y se divertía, mientras una joven pareja estaba al borde de un colapso emocional al ver a su bebé, en esas condiciones.

El pequeño cuerpo de Ichimatsu se sentía incluso más ligero cuando lo acunaste contra tu pecho, su respiración era tan débil que parecía que no estaba respirando más. Casi tuviste que pegar tu oído a su pecho para cerciorarte de que estaba bien, no podías escuchar nada, el bullicio de la gente alrededor no te dejaba escuchar nada.

—¡Cierren la puta boca! -levantaste la voz, todos los curiosos callaron al momento. Tu mirada furiosa era igual a la de un depredador, estabas dispuesto a matar al que se interpusiera en tu camino.

La fachada de "hombre genial y pacífico" se había caído en el momento en el que la persona que amabas había quedado inmóvil en tus brazos.

Pegaste la oreja al pecho del menor, aun había latidos, pero eran muy débiles. Tenías que conseguir ayuda rápidamente.

Con cuidado levantaste a Ichimatsu entre tus brazos, sería más rápido que tú mismo lo llevaras al hospital que esperar por una ambulancia. Todomatsu, quien regresa del salón con tu abrigo se quedó de piedra al ver a Ichimatsu en tus brazos. Movió la boca tratando de decir algo mientras empezabas a avanzar. Al final sí dijo algo no alcanzaste a escucharlo, saliendo del shock el chico de cabello rosa puso tu saco sobre Ichimatsu cubriendo así su mallugado cuerpo mientras avanzabas.

Homura y Jyushimatsu iban detrás de ti, como escoltando tu salida, tenías que llegar hasta tu auto y rogar por que no estuviera atrapado en el estacionamiento. Pero antes de que pensaras en como ibas a llegar al auto, los paramédicos llegaron de frente a ti con una camilla. Te quedaste unos segundos sin reaccionar hasta que prácticamente lo arrebataron de tus brazos.

¿Quién había llamado a la ambulancia? Quien quiera que fuera había salvado a Ichimatsu. Solo una persona estaba autorizada para entrar a la ambulancia con el menor, pero antes de que pudieras ofrecerte Homura se adelantó casi empujándote hacia un lado.

Aun sí querías debatir esa decisión la mirada de Homura parecía advertirte que no lo hicieras, tu podías ser un peligroso mafioso, pero ella era ahora mismo una madre protectora y eso asustaba más que un hombre con influencias.

Jyushimatsu te lanzo una silenciosa mirada de disculpas cuando las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron delante de ti. En ese momento no tenías tiempo ni para ofenderte de aquel comportamiento, simplemente le hiciste una seña al hombre de traje amarillo para que te siguiera.

Con llaves en mano llegaste a tu Aston Martin vanquish, Jyushimatsu te seguía de cerca, apenas estuvieron los dos dentro arrancaste a toda velocidad hacia el hospital. Estabas nervioso y alerta, no querías tener un maldito accidente por estar distraído en el auto.

Paraste obligatoriamente en un semáforo, tus manos se aferraban con fuerza al volante tiñéndolo de rojo, tu saco, camisa y pantalón estaban llenos de manchones rojos oscuros, el olor metálico de la sangre llenaba el auto. Hace solo una hora atrás todo estaba bien.

¿Cómo era que todo estaba terminando así?

—Bueno, esperare hasta el próximo año. -Diste un suspiro dramático acariciando el dorso de la mano contraria, Ichimatsu desvió la mirada, sus mejillas habían ganado un poco de color. Te parecía adorable. —Así que no te alejes mucho de mí, que después de que hagamos la cuenta regresiva voy a pedir tu mano aquí en frente de todos. -y el susurro en su oído logro hacer que la piel del menos se erizara, estabas complacido.

Y aunque querías estar con él hasta el último momento uno de tus clientes importantes te llamo para charlar.

—Tengo que irme por un momento. -le dijiste a Ichimatsu, el de cabello alborotado asintió, pero parecía algo enfurruñado. Agachándote hacia él le entregaste un pequeño beso en los labios, un beso en la mejilla y dejaste recorrer tus labios hasta su oreja en la cual susurraste. —Prometo regresar para besarte en la última campanada, quiero ser la última persona que te bese este año y la primera que lo haga el año que viene. -atrapaste el lóbulo de su oreja entre tus labios, Ichimatsu reacciono dando un salto.

—¡S-solo vete de una vez! -se quejó, su rostro estaba tan rojo como la grana. De ser por ti no te separarías de ese chico en el resto de tu vida. Pero en ese momento tenías que hacerlo.

Hablar de negocios en un lugar así era algo tedioso, no te gustaba mezclar tu vida personal con los negocios, pero desde que conocías a Ichimatsu estas dos estaban muy mezcladas. Te gustaría tener un momento para estar a solas con él siendo solo "Karamatsu" y no el señor Matsuno que era tan solicitado esa noche por tus socios.

De todo lo que se había dicho en esa reunión improvisada lo único que había hecho un poco de ruido en tu cabeza era el asunto de una misteriosa mujer que estaba dispuesta a hacer negocios aquí y que se estaba ganando un lugar en las personas de las que se tenían que cuidar.

¿Qué tan peligrosa podía ser esa tal Minnie?

Era tu anónima socia comercial, pero si e pronto se ponía en tu contra sin duda iba a causarte problemas. Por el momento todo parecía ir de maravilla. O eso pensabas.

Después de descartar a los socios de la manera más amable que podías, regresaste a la mesa donde se suponía que Ichimatsu y sus padres se encontraban, pero ninguno estaba allí.

Les buscaste con la mirada, la pareja parecía estar bailando a la mitad de la pista, pero no había señales de tu prometido. Caminaste por el salón buscándolo, tal vez estaba buscándote también ya que las campanadas estaban sonando en ese momento. Pero aun cuando la última campanada sonó no lograste encontrar a Ichimatsu, tu plan de besarlo se había arruinado. Aun así, lo besarías las próximas horas para desquitar ese beso de año nuevo.

Mientras pensabas en tu dulce venganza llena de besuqueos melosos, te encontraste con Todomatsu, el chico de cabello rosa estaba cruzado de brazos y veía con cara de pocos amigos un punto fijo en el otro lado del salón. Era algo extraño ver a Todomatsu en un traje tan elegante y llevaba el cabello sujetado en una coleta, así que era algo adorable de ver, aun si su cara daba miedo. Mientras todos sonreían y se felicitaban por el nuevo año tu subordinado tenía un aura asesina rodeándolo.

—Hola Todomatsu, feliz año nuevo~ -le dijiste cuando te acercaste lo suficiente para conversar.

—Feliz año nuevo. -contesto con un gruñido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tan solo y tan enojado? -preguntaste curioso ante en enfurruñamiento del pelirosa.

—Estoy cuidando a tu prometido. El maldito hijo de puta...

—¿Ichimatsu?

—¡Al otro!

—¿Atsushi vino después de todo? -preguntaste buscando al castaño con la mirada, el informante parecía estar aún más irritado que Todomatsu. —Pensé que nos estaba evitando, desde hace días que su tienda estaba cerrada así que me preocupé de que algo le hubiera pasado.

—Eso no te convendría ¿verdad? -Todomatsu clavo su mirada en ti. Le entregaste una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Has visto a Ichimatsu? -cambiaste de tema, Todomatsu arrugo las cejas, pensaste que se quejaría del evidente cambio de tema, sin embargo, parecía enojado por otra razón.

—¡Se supone que estaba contigo! Estoy cuidando que Atsushi no… -giro el rostro hacia donde se suponía estaba el castaño. —¡Demonios!

—Ja, déjalo. Ahora es más importante encontrar a Ichimatsu. Estoy nervioso…-le confesaste, en realidad estabas algo intranquilo, pero no sabías exactamente por qué.

—Más bien estas asustado de que tu soltería está cerca de terminar. -Todomatsu sonrió burlón. Negaste mientras reías bajito. —O le tienes miedo a como reaccionaran tus nuevos suegros. ¿Estás listo para que la señorita Home Run haga uno con tu cabeza? Vi el video.

—Pensé que había hecho que destruyeran todas las copias. Nadie debería ver esa faceta de Homura-san. -casi te hacía temblar recordar la escena que encontraste esa tarde en esa bodega. De no ser porque habías visto ya cosas peores. —Como sea, ayúdame a encontrar a Ichimatsu ¿sí? Estoy poniéndome algo ansioso.

—Está bien.

Con dos personas buscando sin duda todo sería más rápido. Mientras Todomatsu buscaba en el salón tú te encargarías de buscar en los alrededores, tal vez Ichimatsu había ido al servicio o a buscar un lugar más silencioso, tu gatito odiaba los lugares ruidosos después de todo.

Mientras caminabas entre por el largo pasillo te pareció que alguien silbaba una canción conocida. Pero entre el montón de gente que caminaba de un lugar a otro te fue imposible saber quién era exactamente. ¿Qué canción era esa?

—Bourbon… -la intranquilidad se adueñaba cada vez más de ti, te hizo caminar más deprisa buscando a Ichimatsu con desesperación. Y entonces lograste ver su cabellera alborotada, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en tu rostro, al menos hasta que la gente se quitó del camino y te dejo ver las condiciones en las que estaba el menor.

—¡Ichimatsu…! -corriste hacia él y alcanzaste a detenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo. Tus manos a su espalda se tiñeron rápidamente de rojo. Sentías un nudo en la garganta que no te permitía respirar.

—Ti amo… -Ichimatsu susurro, su hermosa mirada oscurecida te miro por unos segundos antes de cerrarse.

—¡Karamatsu -niisan! -la voz de Jyushimatsu te trato de regreso a la realidad, parecía que llevaba segundos llamándote, los coches pasaban de ti tocando sus bocinas molestas.

Tus manos ya no sostenían el volante y ahora estaban delante de tus ojos mostrándote que aun había sangre en ellas. La sangre de Ichimatsu. Habías estado en shock que estabas actuando casi por instinto, pero ahora, justo en ese momento...

—Está lloviendo… -pronunciaste con un hilo de voz, era lo único que el nudo en tu garganta te permitió decir antes de que el rojo en tus manos empezara a diluirse con las gotas que caían sobre ellas.

Dolía tanto que a penas y podías respirar.

Al final Jyushimatsu fue el encargado de conducir hacia el hospital, porque durante todo el trayecto, no pudiste contener el llanto. Pero apenas pusiste un pie fuera del auto, te secaste las lágrimas y trataste de ser lo más fuerte posible. No podías hacer nada si te derrumbabas.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

La espera parecía eterna, aun cuando había gente alrededor te parecía estar terriblemente solo. Homura y Jyushimatsu frente a ti, Todomatsu y Atsushi se mantenían alejados pero pendientes. Algunos de tus subordinados estaban cerca esperando indicaciones.

No tener noticias era angustiante, solo te quedaba esperar y tratar de ser positivo.

Entonces el sonido de unos tacones golpeando contra el suelo te hizo levantar la mirada, por el pasillo caminando hacia ti lograste ver a Ichiko, te pusiste de pie frente a ella unos segundos antes de que su puño impactara contra tu rostro. De inmediato tus subordinados se movieron para detener a la mujer, pero haciendo una seña negaste que fueran a intervenir.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! -Ichiko grito, era extraño ver a alguien tan calmada como ella gritar de esa forma, gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Te incorporaste viendo a Ichiko, ella continuaba dando empujones y golpes contra tu pecho. —Dijiste que ibas a protegerlo… dijiste que ibas… -su voz se quebró, las palabras dejaron de salir de su boca para ser sustituidas por sollozos.

Sonidos angustiosos que parecían herirle la garganta, al final Karako, la acompañante de Ichiko fue la encargada de calmarla abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho. Sí eso no funcionaba iban a tener que darle un tranquilizante.

Volviste a tomar asiento, juntando tus manos en una posición pensativa, aunque por fuera seguramente parecía que estabas rezando. No sabias si eso serviría de algo, ya habías comprobado muchas veces antes que Dios nunca estaba de tu lado.

—Karamatsu-niisan. -La voz de Jyushimatsu te hizo levantar la mirada, el hombre de ojos color ámbar te ofrecía una lata refresco fría, perfecta para tu adolorida mejilla. Quizás Ichiko se veía pequeña y frágil, pero era fuerte.

—Gracias. -agradeciste poniendo la lata contra tu rostro, otro hombre se acercó susurrando algo a Jyushimatsu, cuando este se alejó tu mano derecha se inclinó hacia ti. Hablando bajito cerca de tu oreja.

—Encontramos a uno herido.

—Manténganlo con vida, hasta que yo vaya. -ordenaste, Jyushimatsu asintió antes de alejarse. Te pusiste de pie caminando hacia el castaño, parecía que estaba hablando de un tema delicado con Todomatsu y ambos silenciaron su discusión cuando te acercaste. —Tengo un asunto del cual encargarme, avísenme si algo cambia.

—Está bien. -Todomatsu asintió cruzándose de brazos. Al parecer él también quería ir, pero era mejor que se quedara con Atsushi.

—¿Puedes conseguir las grabaciones de las cámaras?

—Lo haré. -Aseguro Atsushi, te despediste con un movimiento de cabeza.

Entonces fuiste a encarar al hombre que había lastimado a Ichimatsu.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

El fuerte golpe hizo eco en la bodega, seguido de el golpeteo de algo liquido cayendo contra el pavimento. El cuerpo del hombre temblaba sobre la silla a la que estaba atado de pies y manos. De su boca escurría unas gotas de sangre, estaban formando un charco en el suelo debajo de la silla.

Tus ojos azules se encontraban viendo al sujeto, y cuando el levanto la mirada y se encontró con tu rostro su temblor se intensifico. Más aun cuando escucho como golpeabas el bat de baseball contra el suelo con un marcado ritmo.

—Hey, no te mueras. -sujetando el bat con fuerza, estampaste el objeto con fuerza en la rodilla del hombre, el crujido acompañado del agónico grito del hombre llego hasta tus oídos. Se retorció de dolor tan fuerte que la silla cayó hacia atrás. Su rodilla ahora estaba doblada hacia adentro. Pero aun había huesos que romper. —Levántelo.

Tus subordinados obedecieron tu orden de inmediato.

—Entonces, ¿Tougou está detrás de todo esto?

—¡Sí, Sí Yo solo obedecía ordenes! ¡Por favor perdóneme! -el hombre grito desesperado, suplicando porque lo perdonaras. Quizás antes lo hubieras perdonado, hubieras tenido piedad de él… pero, habían traído de regreso al Karamatsu frio.

Te pusiste las manoplas apretando los puños antes de estampar con fuerza tus nudillos contra la cara del desesperado hombre. Una, dos veces, algunos de sus dientes cayeron al suelo tras los golpes, la boca del hombre se mantenía abierta.

—¿Qué? -te agachaste para estar a su altura. Levantando su cabeza tomándolo por el cabello. —¿Te rompí la mandíbula? Lo siento. -le dedicaste una sonrisa, el hueso roto había perforado su mejilla asomándose ligeramente. —Por favor no dejes de respiras, así tenga que abrir tu garganta para meterte un tubo de respiración, no te dejare morir.

El hombre soltó algunos sonidos incongruentes.

El sonido de la puerta de la bodega te hizo voltear hacia atrás, Jyushimatsu te lanzo una mirada antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Le habías ordenado que se quedara fuera ya que lo que iba a hacer seguramente le parecería terrible.

Tus subordinados llevaban una caja de gran tamaño que posicionaron delante del hombre que lloraba balbuceando y suplicando, o al menos intentándolo con su mandíbula rota le sería difícil.

—Te tengo una sorpresa. Ya que tú le hiciste cosas tan horribles a la persona que más amo… entonces pensé. ¿Qué mejor que hacerte saber cómo me siento justo ahora? -poniéndote de cuclillas delante del hombre, él te lanzo una mirada aterrada. —Porque veras, tener los huesos rotos no se compara a como me siento ahora. Así que, te lo hare saber. ¿Estas asustado? Deberías…

La respiración agitada del aliado de Tougou se incrementó, mientras caminabas hacia la caja que habían traído antes.

—Veras. Hice que mr. Pinestripe investigara sobre ti. En modo de agradecimiento por lo que hiciste. Has estado mucho tiempo bajo el cobijo de Tougou, señor Tanaka, pero esta será la primera vez que sientas de verdad lo que es meterse con uno de los jefes.

Abriste la caja, una chica de secundaria cayó al suelo. Amordazada e inconsciente. Aun completamente herido y con los huesos rotos el hombre trato de liberarse, como si fuese capaz de ayudar a la chica.

—Hola, Tanaka Yumi. Shh, está dormida por ahora. -tus dedos recorrieron el cabello de la chica antes de ponerle un cuchillo al cuello. —¿Debería despertarla primero? Para que vea a su padre antes de morir desangrada.

Los sonidos guturales de la garganta del hombre se intensificaron.

—No.…debería, hacer lo mismo que tú le hiciste a mi Ichimatsu. Nunca le pediría a mi gente que haga algo asi, pero… hay muchos hombres que seguro les gustaría violar a tu pequeña hasta que convulsione. ¿Quieres verlo?

Los sollozos del hombre se intensificaron mientras con el cuchillo con el que antes apuntabas al cuello de la chica, cortaba la tela de la blusa blanca que la chica llevaba puesta. Parecía que aun entre los sonidos guturales que hacia el sujeto pedía "por favor no le hagas daño".

¿Había suplicado Ichimatsu? ¿Habían escuchado sus suplicas?

Estabas cansado.

Te levantaste tomando el arma que cargabas en tu cintura y apuntaste hacia la chica. Pero antes de que tiraras del gatillo una mano se puso en el cañón, era Jyushimatsu que había entrado a la bodega.

—Detente, Karamatsu-niisan. Tú no eres así. ¡Tú no eres Osomatsu! -Quitaste la mano de tu amigo del cañón y tiraste del gatillo.

—Tienes razón… No soy Osomatsu. -Tus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, regresándote al estado "humano". El hombre yacía muerto con un certero disparo en la cabeza. —Lleven a esta niña a salvo a casa…Lo siento. Perdón por pedirles algo así.

Esta vez habías podido contenerte. Pero ¿Y si la próxima vez no eras capaz de hacerlo? ¿Matarías a otro inocente?

Saliste de la bodega escoltado por Jyushimatsu, era increíble como alguien tan impulsivo como él se mantenía tan calmado en esos momentos. Tu no podías, estabas inquieto. Buscando en el bolsillo de tu pantalón encontraste tu celular mandando un pequeño mensaje a Todomatsu, con la esperanza de que ya se tuvieran noticias sobre Ichimatsu, pero la respuesta solo te hundía más en la incertidumbre.

[Aún no hay noticias…]

Incluso encender un cigarrillo es una tarea difícil, al final tu amigo lo hace por ti. Agradeces que Jyushimatsu este a tu lado en ese momento, porque tus pensamientos están tomando un rumbo que no te gusta y él parece ser el único capaz de detenerlos.

Pero aun si tratas de no pensar en eso, la mancha de sangre seca en tu camisa te hace regresar en el tiempo al momento en el que todo cambio.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

—¿Ryoko? -te habías despertado temprano ese día, aun cuando no tenías que asistir a la escuela. ¿La razón? Te pareció escuchar la voz de Fukuyama gritando algo que no alcanzaste a entender y después un fuerte portazo.

Tus desorientados pasos te llevaron hasta la sala, donde una mujer con unas gafas redondas te clavo la mirada a penas cruzaste el umbral.

—K-Karamatsu, estas despierto. -tu padre te entrego una sonrisa, pero no parecía una de esas sonrisas sinceras que te dedicaba cada mañana al saludarte, parecía nervioso. ¿Acaso la mujer de las gafas tenía algo que ver?

Dirigiste la mirada hacia la fémina, ella se cubría la boca con la punta de los dedos en un rictus de sorpresa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se acercaba.

—Mi bebé, por fin. -cuando trataste de retroceder fue demasiado tarde, la mujer te había atrapado ya en un abrazo.

Confundido buscaste a tu padre con la mirada, él se encontraba cabizbajo, apretando con fuerza los dientes y sus manos se habían convertido en puños, aun así, cuando tu mirada se encontró con la suya hizo un esfuerzo por borrar esa hostilidad y te entrego una sonrisa, una mueca de tristeza que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

—Karamatsu, ella es tu madre. Su nombre es Matsuyo. -nunca antes habías escuchado ese nombre de los labios de tu padre. Y sin embargo ahora tenías a una mujer abrazándote y llorando de felicidad por encontrar a su hijo, pero tú no sentías nada hacia ella.

A partir de ese día todo empezó a cambiar.

Ryoko se fue para no volver, te preguntabas que había pasado para que te abandonara de esa manera. ¿No se supone que iba a casarse con tu padre e iban a tener un hijo?

De pronto Ryoko era un tema del que no podías hablar, tampoco se te permitió opinar al respecto sobre lo que vendría después, sin dejar que te despidieras, sin dejar que nadie se enterara tus padres reunieron tus cosas y te llevaron a Japón.

Todo fue tan rápido, era como si algo malo fuese a pasarte si se quedaban en Nueva Orleans.

Y nunca supiste porque escaparon de esa manera.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

—Karamatsu, ellos son Osomatsu y Choromatsu. Tus hermanos. -tus maletas aún estaban en la puerta cuando "tu madre" te presentó a dos niños de tu edad. Estabas tan sorprendido que no pudiste decir ni una palabra, hace días eras hijo único y vivías en Nueva Orleans y ahora, estabas en un lugar extraño, con personas extrañas que al parecer eran tus hermanos.

Buscaste a tu padre a tus espaldas, Matsuzo te entrego una pequeña sonrisa haciendo un gesto para que te presentaras.

—Hola, soy Karamatsu Nakamura. M-mucho gusto en conocerlos.

—Un gusto. -respondió solo uno de los dos, ni siquiera estaba viendo en tu dirección, era como si realmente no les importaras un comino, sin embargo, el otro te veía fijamente, su mirada escarlata parecía querer hacerte daño solo con la forma en la que te veía.

Por fin después de mirarte en silencio por unos segundos, el chico de ojos escarlatas te hablo, más solo dijo una palabra.

—Gaijin… -gruñó, las maletas que llevaba tu padre cayeron al suelo, la señora Matsuyo tenía una expresión desencajada y algunos hombres que estaban ayudando con la mudanza se quedaron repentinamente quietos.

—¡Osomatsu! -la matriarca levanto la voz, parecía molesta. —¡Él es tu hermano!

—Ese bastardo NO es mi hermano, es un gaijin y no lo reconozco como mi familia, mi único hermano es Choromatsu. -dicho esto dio media vuelta estirando la mano hacia el menor, este tomo su mano rápidamente y ambos se alejaron aun cuando la mujer le decía que regresaran.

No volviste a verlos ese día, estabas ocupado desempacando con ayuda de tu padre cuando cayó la noche.

—Padre. ¿Qué significa gaijin? -tu padre se detuvo. —¿Es un insulto?

—Significa… "forastero". Aquí los dos somos forasteros porque hasta hace poco vivíamos en Nueva Orleans. Jaja, no le tomes tanta importancia por favor.

—Está bien. -acariciaste la cabeza de tu mascota. —Mr. Bright Shoes está inquieto…No le gusta este lugar.

—Cuando tú te acostumbres él también lo hará, estoy seguro. -las caricias en tu cabello no lograban tranquilizarte como antes. —Hagamos un esfuerzo ¿sí?

—Si…

No pudiste dormir bien ese día, ni los consiguientes. En Nueva Orleans tu habitación estaba a un metro de la de tu padre, pero en ese lugar su habitación estaba alejada de todas las demás. No entendías por qué, salía mucho a trabajar y a veces volvía muy tarde, cansado y algunas veces herido.

Aun así, cuando por las noches ibas hasta el con Mr. Bright Shoes en brazos él los recibía con una sonrisa y les dejaba dormir a su lado mientras cantaban canciones a capela.

Era como si fuesen dos extraños viviendo en su propio mundo y agradecías eso aun si a nadie más parecía gustarle.

Aunque no entendieras mucho el japonés había una palabra que, si entendías, "gaijin" y cada vez que te veían múltiples voces susurraban esa palabra de manera despectiva. Era como si te odiaran por estar en ese lugar, pero tú no querías estar allí tampoco.

Te sentías solo cuando tu padre salía a trabajar, te sentías solo cuando tus hermanos te ignoraban. Te sentías solo cuando ibas a la escuela porque nadie quería hablar contigo. Lo único que tenías era a tu gato y a veces a tu padre.

Bien, si nadie quería hablar contigo no dejarías que eso te afectara, hiciste un pacto contigo para no bajar la cabeza ante nadie, aun cuando no dejaba de llamarte "gaijin", no ibas a dejar que te afectara.

Cierto día cuando estabas jugando con tu gato, escuchaste a dos empleados de la casa hablar.

"El gaijin está empezando a creerse demasiado".

"Lo sé, va por allí creyéndose la gran cosa. No es más que un bastardo y un mimado, ni siquiera es un Nakamura como tanto presume."

"Shh, sabes que no podemos hablar de eso aquí, aunque es cierto. Me pregunto si seguiría siendo tan engreído si supiera que es hijo de un violador…"

Te quedaste de piedra en ese lugar, incapaz de hacer o decir algo, pero de pronto escuchaste una voz detrás de ti. En tono firme y autoritario se dirigió a esos empleados.

—Ustedes dos… Están despedidos. -reconociste la voz de inmediato, pero cuando te giraste para encontrarte con tu hermano mayor te pareció que era otra persona. Un niño de tu edad se veía más peligroso que los gorilas (saca borrachos) de los bares de bourbon street. Lo que parecía más sorprendente era que, los hombres palidecieron al notar la presencia de Osomatsu.

—¿Tengo que repetirlo? -gruñó. —¡Largo!

De inmediato los hombres salieron del lugar. Osomatsu te entrego una mirada amable, contrastando con la hostilidad que mostraba antes.

—Gai… Karamatsu, no les pongas atención. La servidumbre siempre es así, es obvio que están tratando de lastimarte. Deberías ser más autoritario, eres un Matsuno después de todo. Despide a esos bastardos si se atreven a dirigirte la palabra sin que se lo pidas. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? you understand me?

—Te entiendo. Pero yo no quiero despedir a nadie. -Osomatsu enarco una ceja, parecía que esperaba que te explicaras. —Porque, tienen familia y pueden pasarla mal si pierden su trabajo repentinamente.

—Jajaja… si, si, tienes razón. Pensare en eso la próxima vez, pero estos se lo tenían merecido por decir cosas sobre ti. Llamarte gaijin es algo muy malo.

—Tú fuiste el primero. -le reprochaste, Osomatsu sonrió amplio.

—Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo. ¿Está bien? -se puso de cuclillas frente a ti que aun estabas sentado con Mr. Bright Shoes en las piernas. —¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo? -propuso estirando su mano hacia ti. —¡Mucho gusto, soy Matsuno Osomatsu, tu Oniichan! Llevémonos bien, Nakamura-kun.

—¡S-si!

Los días posteriores empezaste a hablar un poco más con Osomatsu, en la escuela ya no te evitaba y cuando estaban en casa te llevaba a investigar los alrededores e incluso las partes de la casa que aún no conocías.

—De ese lado están las habitaciones de los subordinados. -señalo hacia la sección donde se encontraba la habitación de tu padre, ibas a preguntar porque tu progenitor dormía en ese lugar, pero en ese momento el menor de tus hermanos.

—Hola. ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

—C-claro, Choromatsu. Aunque vamos a atrapar insectos y sé que no te gustan.

—Me gustan…

—¿Si? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que Karamatsu está aquí. ¿Me protegerías si alguno trata de subirse a mi cabeza? -pregunto Choromatsu con una risa nerviosa, asentiste de inmediato. Era la primera vez que el menor te dirigía la palabra.

—Te protegeré.

—E-entonces está bien…-Osomatsu no parecía muy convencido, pero termino aceptando. Por tu parte estabas contento de que al fin tus hermanos empezaran a aceptarte.

Choromatsu la paso pegado a ti, preguntando curioso sobre tu vida en Estados Unidos, Osomatsu se mantuvo callado la mayoría del tiempo, escuchando atento.

—Algún día, cuando seamos mayores. ¿Me llevaras a Bourbon Street? -pregunto Choromatsu tomando tu mano, normalmente no tenías contacto con nadie, así que cuando esto paso no pudiste evitar sonrojarte.

—Claro, te llevare algún día. -respondiste con una sonrisa y entonces un crujido se escuchó a tus espaldas. Al voltear encontraste a Osomatsu con la mirada oculta tras su cabello, sostenía con fuerza la red para atrapar insectos y el palo se había roto en dos partes de tanta fuerza ejercida.

—Es hora de irnos, Choromatsu. -susurró, parecía molesto. Pero cuando levanto el rostro hacia el menor de los tres tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Choromatsu soltó tu mano de inmediato, susurro un "lo siento" antes de alejarse corriendo. No entendías del todo la situación, estabas confundido y querías preguntarle a Osomatsu que pasaba de repente.

Pero antes de poder formular la pregunta algo impacto con fuerza en tu pierna, haciéndote caer al suelo.

—¡Argh! -te sujetaste la pierna cuando otro golpe impacto en tu estómago, dejándote sin aire. Boqueaste tratando de tomar aire, las manos de Osomatsu tomaron con fuerza el cuello de tu camisa, esa mirada amable que tenía antes desapareció y a cambio fue sustituida por una fría mirada escarlata.

—No te acerques a Choromatsu, maldito gaijin… -gruñó, te dejo caer al suelo y se alejó arrojando el palo roto hacia tu dirección. Golpeando tu espalda y cabeza mientras te retorcías en el suelo.

Dolía tanto que no pudiste contener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué de pronto todo había cambiado así? Te permitiste llorar, frustrado, adolorido y enojado. Hasta que tu padre te encontró y te llevo a su habitación.

Al día siguiente tu pierna tenía un moretón del tamaño de tu mano. Dolía cuando caminabas y por la sonrisa burlona que te dedico Osomatsu, podías darte cuenta que eso no era lo peor que podía hacerte.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

—Lo siento. -Choromatsu se disculpó contigo al día siguiente, en un lugar escondido lejos de la mirada de los curiosos y de Osomatsu.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Por acercarme tanto a ti… Mira, Osomatsu-niisan no es malo, es solo que, pasamos por cosas muy malas y él… cuando siente que alguien quiere quitarle lo que es suyo, se pone muy agresivo. Así que, lo siento.

—Entonces ¿tú eres suyo?

—E-eso creo. -las mejillas del menos se tiñeron de rojo. —Por favor no me odies.

—No te odio… Choromatsu, no estoy aquí porque quiera robarles algo, no estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad. Me trajeron aquí y ya casi tengo tres años aquí y… esta era la primera vez que los dos estaban bien conmigo. Ustedes son mis hermanos, así que…solo quiero llevarme bien con ustedes. Quiero ser cercano a ustedes.

—Yo… también quiero ser cercano a ti, Karamatsu-niisan.

El que Choromatsu te acepara te llenaba de alegría. Ahora en ese lugar no solo tenías a tu padre y a tu gato, también tenías a uno de tus hermanos. Aunque le habías explicado al menor que no tenías intenciones de alejarlo de Osomatsu, este insistió en que podían verse a escondidas para no hacer enojar al hermano mayor.

Quizás era tanta tu necesidad por no estar solo que aceptaste.

Y así pasaron los meses, el tiempo te hizo volverte más cercano a Choromatsu y que un cariño empezara a crecer entre los dos. Pero al igual que con Fukuyama, en alguna parte del camino, esa relación pura que tenían se había retorcido un poco. Cuando entraste a la secundaria empezaste a ser popular, tu forma educada de comportarte y tu acento hicieron que ganaras admiradoras por todas partes.

No pasaba un día sin que alguien te confesara sus sentimientos o dejara una carta de amor en tu casillero. Sin embargo y a pesar de tener "el mismo rostro" tus hermanos no tenían tantas declaraciones de las chicas, era como si emitieran un aura que las mantenía alejadas.

Osomatsu parecía estar bien con eso ya que tenía mejores asuntos que atender, Choromatsu por su parte parecía estar más pendiente de las declaraciones que recibías tú.

Hasta que cierto día cuando jugaban con Mr. Bright shoes, el menor de tus hermanos te susurro algo.

—Karamatsu, me gustas… -lo escuchaste, pero aun así te quedaste callado pensando que habías escuchado mal. —¡Me gustas, Karamatsu! -repitió, esta vez más fuerte.

Las mejillas de Choromatsu se habían teñido de carmín y mantenía la mirada en el suelo, con una mueca avergonzada. Parecía nervioso por saber que responderías. ¿Quién eras tú para despreciar los sentimientos de tu hermanito?

—Tú también me gustas, Choromatsu. Eres una persona genial, además eres my little brother.

—Por favor calla, es doloroso escucharte. -bufó Choromatsu antes de reír.

Si aquello era una confesión de "ese tipo" habías atajado la situación bastante bien, al menos eso pensabas.

—También me gusta mucho tu gato. -confesó dándole unas caricias a la cabeza del felino.

—Padre. ¿has visto a Mr. Bright Shoes? -preguntaste a tu padre que se preparaba para salir, este negó moviendo la cabeza.

—La última vez que lo vi fue ayer. Estaba en el patio.

—Sí, pero lo busque y no lo encuentro desde la mañana. He decidido darle de sus bocadillos preferidos para que venga. -tenías el plato de comida en una mano, listo para usarlo de chantaje en tu huraño gato.

—Te ayudare a buscarlo, así lo encontraremos más rápido.

Y los dos se pusieron en marcha, la casa Matsuno era demasiado grande hasta para que un niño se perdiera, así que estabas seguro que tu gato aún estaba dentro de casa. Lo llamaste un par de veces, pero no había respuesta, esperando que tu padre hubiera tenido más suerte que tu caminaste hacia las habitaciones de los subordinados.

Por el pasillo encontraste a Osomatsu que parecía contento por alguna razón, no sabías si te respondería, pero no perdías nada con preguntar.

—Osomatsu. ¿Has visto a…?

—Tu gato esta por allá. -señalo una habitación al fondo del pasillo, con un apresurado "gracias" corriste hacia el lugar llamando a tu amigo peludo, pudiste escuchar a Osomatsu reír a carcajadas.

Te detuviste en seco.

El plato que sostenías cayó al suelo, haciendo que la comida de gato se dispersara por todas partes. Un tembloroso aparato se mecía vertiginosamente delante de tus ojos, produciendo un ruido que hacía eco en tus oídos y en la habitación.

"Crash, crash, crasch" una y otra vez. Una secadora encendida giraba y giraba produciendo un crujido y de la puerta semi abierta un espeso liquido rojo caía manchando el suelo.

—¡Ahhhhhh! -gritaste tan fuerte que sentías que tu garganta se había desgarrado y aun así no dejaste de gritar hasta que tu padre llego.

—¡Karamatsu! -tu rostro mojado en llanto, en un rictus de dolor. Tu padre contemplo la escena dentro. —Dios mío.

Sus brazos te envolvieron con fuerza y aun cuando eras un chico de 14 años ya, te levanto como si fueras un niño pequeño. Llevándote lejos del horroroso lugar.

Lloraste haciéndote un ovillo contra el pecho de tu padre, diciendo una y otra vez el nombre de tu gato. Y es que aún no podías creer que alguien pudiera hacerle algo tan horrible a una criatura indefensa.

Tu padre te dejo al cuidado de uno de sus amigos mientras iba a encargarse del desastre. Aunque el hombre estaba tratando de hablar contigo no podías escucharlo, en tu cabeza de repetía una y otra vez el sonido del traqueteo de la máquina y cuando cerrabas los ojos la imagen de lo que alguna vez fue tu gato, girando y girando llegaba hasta tu cabeza.

Y entonces, sobre eso. La mueca burlona de Osomatsu y su risa…

Te levantaste de donde estabas, cerrando los puños caminaste por la casa, los intentos de detenerte del subordinado no surgieron efecto, estabas tan molesto que no pensabas con claridad. Caminaste hasta encontrar a Osomatsu quien tonteaba con los hijos de unos subordinados, ignoraste a los que te llamaban gaijin y fuiste directo hacia tu hermano mayor, con fuerza estampaste el puño en su rostro.

Osomatsu trastabillo y se sujetó el rostro, gotas de sangre empezaron a empapar su mano. El mayor se limpió la sangre de la nariz con la manga de su chaqueta antes de correr hacia ti, su puño impacto contra tu mejilla con fuerza. Y cuando buscaste defenderte los compañeros del mayor intervinieron también.

Si con tu fuerza actual ni siquiera podías ganarle a Osomatsu, menos podías contra cuatro. Te tiraron al suelo propinándote golpes por todo el cuerpo, dejándote desorientado.

—La próxima vez, gaijin, ven a mí con intenciones de matarme. -Y un último golpe de Osomatsu te hizo quedar inconsciente.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]**

* * *

Cuando despertaste estabas en la habitación de tu padre, tu cara estaba tan hinchada que apenas te reconociste cuando te viste en el espejo. Todo el cuerpo te dolía, pero lograste sentarte en la cama cuando tu padre entro a la habitación acompañado de su amigo.

—¿Estas bien?

—Fue Osomatsu… se estaba riendo justo en mi cara y no pude hacer nada.

—Que te muelan a golpes no cambiara las cosas hijo, tienes que aprender…este lugar es muy diferente a Nueva Orleans.

—Tienes que aprender a pelear muchacho. -intervino el hombre, tu padre le lanzo una mirada desaprobatoria. —¿Qué? Es un Matsuno, aun si todavía lleva tu apellido, eso quiere decir que en algún momento se convertirá en jefe y terminara muerto a menos que sepa defenderse.

—Dominique… No.

—Si. -interrumpiste. Ambos hombres pusieron la mirada en ti. —Para vivir en este lugar, tengo que convertirme en un Matsuno. Lo siento papá, pero tengo que aprender a defenderme.

—Mm… -Matsuzo dio un suspiro. —Dominique, ¿puedes encargarte de su entrenamiento?

—Con gusto. También mi Atsushi vendrá pronto, así que puede que se hagan amigos. -el hombre de cabello castaño claro te entrego una sonrisa.

Aunque al principio no pudiste entrenar correctamente hasta que tus heridas sanaron, sin falta cada día ibas al gimnasio de Dominique Barticchioto, su hijo era una persona misteriosa que se aparecía por el lugar pocas veces y nunca entrenaba, parecía que él era el tipo de personas que se manejan mejor detrás de un ordenador.

Y mientras entrenabas te encontraste con Jyushi, un energético muchacho que se convirtió en tu primer mejor amigo y aliado.

Te llevo meses ganar un poco de musculatura, conservaste tu complexión delgada, pero ganando algunos músculos en los brazos y abdomen. Tu amigo por otra parte, no cambio en lo absoluto, aun así, ni una sola vez lograste vencerlo. Era demasiado fuerte aun con su cuerpo delgado.

—Deberías trabajar de mi guardaespaldas. -sugeriste una vez, era más una broma, pero Jyushimatsu te entrego una mirada seria.

—Yo estoy entrenando para protegerlo, Karamatsu-sama. -puso una mano en su pecho y la otra la levanto mostrando su palma. —Juro solemne lealtad a usted, juro protegerlo de todo mal y golpearlo cuando sea un tonto cabeza hueca.

El comentario de Jyushi te hizo reír a carcajadas, fue hasta ese momento que te diste cuenta que no habías reído así en mucho tiempo, al menos desde que vivías en ese lugar. Ya no podías elegir lo que querías para el futuro, ahora tu destino estaba sellado bajo el apellido Matsuno.

Algún día te convertirías en jefe y ese día ibas a necesitar gente de confianza para estar cerca de ti. Y ese chico, ese amigo incondicional era una buena opción.

—Juro cuidar de ti y de tu futura familia. -al igual que el menor pusiste una mano en tu pecho y la otra levantada. Jyushi sonrió haciendo chocar su palma con la tuya.

—Nada de poner un dedo sobre mi hija o aun si eres tu voy a golpearte con un bat. -amenazo Jyushi con una risueña sonrisa.

—No tocare a tu hija. Lo juro.

(No juraste nada sobre un hijo)

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Te retrasaste más de lo que hubieras querido, pero después del entrenamiento no pudiste evitar pasar por uno de los callejones. Hace días habías encontrado a un pequeño gato negro de comportamiento arisco y ojos salvajes, a pesar de verse indefenso parecía dispuesto a pelear por sobrevivir, mostrando unas peligrosas garras cada vez que alguien se acercaba.

Te llevo un poco acercarte, unos cuantos rasguños y un par de intentos de mordidas, pero al final lograste acercarte al felino, sin falta todos los días le llevabas comida y te quedabas haciéndole algo de compañía, si por ti fuese lo llevarías a casa, pero no querías que algo como lo de Mr. Bright Shoes se repitiera.

No querías que ningún otro inocente saliera lastimado con la intensión de herirte con ello.

Cuando regresaste a casa era ya algo tarde, tu padre iba a salir a trabajar de noche escoltando a la señora Matsuno en uno de sus negocios, así que esa noche no ibas a poder cenar con él. Estabas cansado, así que lo que más querías era tomar un largo baño y después dormir.

Cuando caminabas por el pasillo hacia tu habitación escuchaste algunos ruidos extraños provenir de la pequeña biblioteca con la que contaba la casa, algunos golpeteos y sonidos largos, no eras completamente un santo, sabias como sonaba cuando dos personas tenían sexo. Solo te parecía un poco de mal gusto que lo hicieran en un lugar como ese.

Dispuesto a ignorarlo y pasar desapercibido apuraste el paso especialmente cuando ibas a pasar por la puerta entreabierta. Aun no lograbas alejarte lo suficiente cuando lograste escuchar una voz que pudiste reconocer.

—N-no, ¡Suéltame! ¡Ayud…! -seguido del golpe de algunas cosas cayendo, llevado por un impulso regresaste abriendo la puerta de par en par.

Te tomo dos segundos reconocer a las personas dentro de la habitación, se trataba de tus dos hermanos. Choromatsu se encontraba con la cara contra el suelo, su ropa rota ataba sus manos a su espalda y sus pantaloncillos se encontraban en una pierna al igual que su ropa interior. Por su parte Osomatsu estaba detrás del menor, con su mano empujando el rostro de Choromatsu contra el suelo, su camisa desabrochada y el cierre del pantalón abajo.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada ya habías entrado a la habitación, con fuerza tu puño se estampo en el rostro de tu hermano mayor. Osomatsu cayó al suelo golpeando la mesa a su lado, provocando un ruido sordo en la habitación. Ayudaste a Choromatsu a levantarse y de inmediato el menor se ocultó tras tu espalda.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. -se quejó el mayor pasando la punta de sus dedos por su mejilla. —No te concierne, esto es algo entre Choromatsu y yo. No lo entenderías.

¿Acaso estaba sugiriendo que Choromatsu estaba de acuerdo con eso? Si era así, ¿Por qué se ocultaba a tus espaldas?

—¡Mentiroso!

—¡Pregúntaselo! -gruño Osomatsu poniéndose de pie, su mirada trataba de buscar al menor de los tres. —Choromatsu, d-dile. Yo no te estaba haciendo daño, tu dijiste que estaba bien. ¿Verdad?

Te giraste un poco para ver al de mirada esmeralda, sus delgados dedos se habían sujetado de tu chaqueta y se mantenía cabizbajo, a pesar de tener la misma edad Choromatsu se veía pequeño en comparación.

—¿Choromatsu?

—Yo no quería…duele… -susurro el menor, su voz se quebró haciéndolo sonar como un gemido angustioso. No necesito decir más, con ira contenida cerraste el puño golpeando de nuevo a Osomatsu, haciéndolo trastabillar y estampar la espalda contra el estante detrás de él.

Lo tomaste del cuello de la camisa, gruñendo como un animal salvaje, le lanzaste una mirada de furia, pero el de ojos escarlata parecía desorientado y asustado.

—Si vuelves a tocar a Choromatsu, voy a matarte. -amenazaste, no hubo respuesta por parte de Osomatsu. Este solo bajo la mirada y dejo que su espalda se deslizara por el estante hasta terminar sentado.

De inmediato regresaste hacia donde se encontraba Choromatsu y te lo llevaste del lugar. Fue solamente un segundo, así que no estabas muy seguro si habías visto bien, pero te pareció que el menor veía hacia adentro de la biblioteca con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Desde luego, no estabas seguro si eso de verdad había pasado.

Llevaste a Choromatsu a tu habitación, curaste sus heridas, pequeños raspones aquí y allá que se había hecho durante el forcejeo. Casi te daban ganas de regresar y golpear más al hermano mayor, no sabías como alguien podía hacerle algo así a su hermano.

—Tenemos que decirle a mi padre. -sugeriste mientras veías las muñecas amoratadas de tu hermano.

—Por favor no. No le digas a nadie. -pidió.

—Pero lo que Osomatsu te estaba haciendo…

—¡Por favor! Aun si hizo lo que hizo… -bajo la mirada hacia sus muñecas. —Osomatsu es mi hermano y no quiero que le hagan daño.

—Pero él… ¿Qué hay de ti? Yo no quiero que te hagan daño ¡¿Cómo se supone que me quede tranquilo cuando nuestro hermano mayor es un maldito enfermo?!

—… -Choromatsu se mantuvo en silencio, levanto la cabeza dirigiéndote una mirada fría, casi te recordaba a cómo te había mirada Osomatsu la primera vez que llegaste a ese lugar. —Entonces yo también soy un enfermo… porque estoy enamorado de ti.

—No eso… -negaste con fuerza. —¿Qué?

—Es broma.

—Ya veo. Jaja..-trataste de reír pero no aprecia una broma. —No digas esas cosas por favor.

—Por favor no le cuentes a nadie. -volvió a pedir, esta vez su mirada se había suavizado. Suspiraste pesado, era realmente algo preocupante no podías dejarlo así, sentías la obligación moral d proteger a tu hermano menor, aun que Choromatsu era algo difícil de entender a veces últimamente los dos se llevaban muy bien así que querías confiar en él.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Unos meses antes de tu cumpleaños encontraste a unos brabucones molestando al menor de tus hermanos. Aunque no querías meterte en una pelea terminaste haciéndolo, incluso Jyushi termino ayudándote porque una pelea de cuatro contra uno era demasiado injusta.

Al final, aunque terminaste un poco golpeado lograste que los abusadores dejaran en paz a Choromatsu, luego de eso los tres fueron a una cafetería familiar para pasar el rato y convivir, pero había algo extraño.

Empezaron a hablar un poco, Choromatsu estaba contándoles que fue Osomatsu quien mando a los chicos a hacerle daño, era una historia que te creías porque tu hermano mayor era un poco raro y ver a Choromatsu tan afectado solo te hacía sentir culpable de no haberlo notado antes, de no poder protegerlo antes.

En compensación lo mimarías un poco, seguro que eso lo alegraría. Pero mientras a ti tu hermano te resultaba una persona indefensa a la que hay que proteger y mimar, Jyushi le veía atento y receloso.

En ese momento no supiste exactamente porque, pero antes de irse ese día Jyushi te susurro algo que solo tu pudiste escuchar.

"Cuídate de tu hermano, es peligroso."

¿Se refería a Osomatsu?

—Deberíamos hacer una fiesta para nuestro cumpleaños. -Sugirió Choromatsu, estaba acostado boca abajo sobre su cama y mantenía parte de las piernas arriba, moviéndolas ligeramente mientras hablaba. Tú estabas terminando de subir unas pesadas cajas de libros sobre el armario.

—¿Una fiesta?

—Sí, para celebrar nuestro cumpleaños número 15. Antes no lo hicimos, pero esta vez sería bueno que celebráramos juntos.

—Sí, creo que sería una buena idea. -sacudiste el polvo de tus manos cuando terminaste con las cajas, no terminabas de estirar tus adoloridos brazos cuando Choromatsu se levantó de un salto de la cama.

—¿Pudo pedirte otro favor?

—¿Otro? Dios vas a matarme con tanto favor. -bromeaste, en realidad no te importaba hacer cosas por él, pero a veces parecía que te estaba utilizando. —¿Qué es?

—¿Puedes ayudarme a mover la cama hacia allá? -señalo la esquina contraria de la habitación.

—Hay una palabra en ingles que describe perfectamente a las personas de tu tipo. -fingiste estar enfadado.

—¿Las personas de mi tipo? -preguntó Choromatsu enarcando una ceja.

—Personas que piden muchos favores.

—¿Y cuál es? -arrugo las cejas disgustado.

—Ah, no me acuerdo. Tenía que ver con una canción que cantaba mi padre en el bar.

—¿Por qué todo lo que dices tiene que ver con música?

—Bueno antes de venir aquí yo quería ser… -no terminaste de hablar porque el menor te interrumpió.

—¡Oh dios, voy tarde a mi clase de violín! Cierra la puerta cuando termines ¿sí? -apresurado tomo sus cosas chocando contra ti en el proceso, reíste por la manera torpe de actuar que tenía tu hermano, pero entonces algo hizo tu risa callar

Algo suave y húmedo que choco contra tu boca. Fue solo unos segundos y al final Choromatsu se alejó, avergonzado y con el rostro rojo como la grana.

—L-lo siento.

—No te preocupes, f-fue un accidente. -respondiste pasándote la mano por el cabello de la nuca y desviando la mirada incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Porque cuando te atreviste a mirarlo él estaba allí, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio como esperando a que hicieras algo. —Que te vaya bien. -susurraste apresurado antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, era lo único que se podía esperar de ti.

Choromatsu te dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir de su habitación. Una vez que terminaste de mover la cama saliste de la habitación cerrando la puerta, caminaste por el pasillo tarareando "Fever", antes casi lograste decirle a Choromatsu que querías ser cantante y eso te hacia recordar tu antigua afición.

Quizás tenías que dejar de practicar golpes y el manejo de armas por un día y volver a tomar tus clases de guitarra.

Mientras pensabas eso un fuerte golpe desde atrás te hizo caer de bruces contra el suelo, sentiste algo frio en tu espalda y después algo caliente. No tuviste tiempo de reaccionar cuando un golpe en tu abdomen te hizo torcerte de dolor.

—¡Ugh! -el dolor en tu espalda se volvió un pinchazo insoportable. El suelo debajo de ti se llenó rápidamente de sangre mientras desorientado tus ojos se encontraban con Osomatsu poniéndose unas manoplas de color dorado.

—Esto es por robar lo que es mío. -gruño antes de darte un golpe que te dejo inconsciente.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

—Señor Matsuno. -una voz ronca te hizo levantar la cabeza, eran aproximadamente las 2:30am cuando por fin un doctor salió a hablar contigo.

Los únicos en el lugar eran Jyushi, Atsushi y tú. Homura e Ichiko se habían ido para comprar algo de café, fuiste el único que podía acercarse a hablar con el doctor, eras el más indicado para recibir la noticia.

El hombre dijo algunas cosas que no entendías, los doctores siempre hablaban usando un montón de palabras extrañas que nadie entendía. Cuando le miraste con cara de pocos amigos el hombre suspiro. Puso una mano en tu hombro y susurro un

—Lo siento mucho. -Y después se alejó.

—… -Te quedaste quieto mirando el lugar por donde le hombre se había ido, era algo irreal. Quizás aún estabas dormido y ese era un recuerdo del doctor que te dijo que tu padre había muerto.

Giraste sobre tus talones para encarar a las personas que estaban allí, Homura e Ichiko habían regresado. Le lanzaste una mirada a Atsushi antes de pasarte las manos por el cabello con desesperación, el castaño bajo la mirada como entendiendo lo que querías decir.

—Tengo que preparar un funeral. -susurraste apretando los puños.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

Nunca imaginaste que estarías preparando otro funeral para una persona que amabas más que a nada en tu vida, el primero había sido para tu querido padre y ahora era para Ichimatsu.

Aun no podías procesar del todo lo que estaba pasando y era más como si actuaras automáticamente, los arreglos funerarios estaban casi listos. En un negocio donde la muerte estaba casi a la orden del día que te dieran un trato preferencial tenía sus ventajas, todo se hacía más rápido para ti.

—¿Karamatsu-niisan? ¿Estás bien? -la voz de Jyushi, tu segundo al mando, te saco de tus pensamientos. Cuando levantaste el rostro te encontraste con esos ojos ambarinos sin ese brillo de felicidad que casi siempre los acompañaban, en cambio los ojos de tu mano derecha estaban apagados, cansados y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos solo comprobaban que no había dormido nada.

Igual tu no habías podido dormir en casi tres días.

—Estoy…-decir que estabas bien sería una vil mentira, estabas hecho polvo. —¿Cómo esta Homura? - preguntaste, hace unos minutos cuando les informaste que prepararías el funeral de Ichimatsu, la castaña se había puesto como loca, Ichiko se desmayó en el acto y Ho mura se lanzó contra ti.

Como si golpeándote fuese a cambiar algo.

Te imaginabas su dolor porque tú mismo te estabas muriendo, no sabías como podías estar de pie aún.

—Ella está dormida, le han puesto un tranquilizante. -Jyushimatsu hablaba con tono plano hasta que volvió a hablar, esta vez su voz sonaba diferente. Como si se forzara a hablar con el nudo en su garganta. —Mi bebé no se merecía que algo así le pasara.

—Lo sé. -susurraste, un mensaje había llegado a tu celular. Todo estaba listo para el funeral. Antes de que todo se marcharan le susurraste algo a tu mejor amigo, algo que solamente él podía saber.

Jyushimatsu te miro fijamente, sus ojos se llenaron de gruesas lágrimas, sin poder contener más su llanto se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Lo abrazaste con fuerza conteniendo las lágrimas también.

Los dos tenían que asistir a un funeral.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

El clima estaba demasiado frio, era una de esas lloviznas que a veces llegaban en los días de invierno.

El traje negreo que traías puesto era incomodo, ni siquiera recordabas como habías logrado ponértelo.

Tu mirada fría se posó en el mármol frente a ti.

A tus espaldas unas mujeres lloraban.

[…]

Te quedaste en ese lugar, incluso cuando todos se habían ido. No ibas a moverte de allí, tenías algo que hacer.

—Mi más sentido pésame, hermanito. -la voz inconfundible del mayor de tus hermanos te hizo levantar la mirada de la lápida para verlo.

Osomatsu cargaba un enorme ramo de flores rojas, su usual sonrisa burlona adornaba sus labios. Sus ojos escarlatas osilaban la mirada de tu rostro a la lápida con el nombre Fukuyama tallado en ella.

—Es extraño como siempre tus amantes terminan muertos de una manera muy misteriosa. ¿Qué les haces? -pregunto con una pequeña risa, repitiendo las palabras que le habías dicho un año atrás.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Solo vengo a darte el pésame y… bueno, te lo creas o no. Yo apreciaba mucho a Ichimatsu. -lo viste pasarse los dedos por debajo de los parpados como limpiándose unas lágrimas. —Lo ame y él me amo a mi. Antes de que tú me lo robaras, como todo. Solo quiero darle el último adiós a mi cachorrito.

—Vete. -susurraste, pero Osomatsu paso de ti y camino hacia la tumba.

Se quedó quieto mirando como habían retirado la tierra aun blanda. Te acercaste a él apretando las manoplas que llevabas puestas desde que el funeral había terminado. Osomatsu soltó el ramo de flores, y levanto los brazos protegiendo su cara del golpe que le habías dado.

Contuvo un alarido cuando su brazo fue golpeado con fuerza.

—¡Ugh! -trastabillo un poco hacia un lado, casi resbalando con el lodo debajo. —¡Maldito! -corrió hacia ti logrando estampar su puño contra tu rostro, el golpe dolía, pero no como el golpe que lograste atinar a su estómago con las manoplas.

El mayor cayó sobre sus rodillas, tosiendo de manera estrepitosa y sujetándose el estómago.

Osomatsu se lanzó contra ti, sus manos eran rápidas como siempre, en un rápido movimiento habían tomado el cuchillo mariposa que ocultaba en alguna parte de su vestimenta.

A penas te dio tiempo de golpear su mano con la fuerza suficiente para desviar un poco su cuchillo que se dirigía a tu estómago, apretaste con fuerza los dientes cuando el cuchillo corto tu costado clavándose en tu incomodo traje negro.

Lograste desarmar al mayor arrojando el cuchillo lejos, pero Osomatsu no solo era bueno con los cuchillos, también lo era para derribar enemigos, incluso más grandes que él. (Técnica que aprendió después de muchos años practicando judo).

Tomo tu brazo y tu nuca, sentiste una de sus piernas patear las tuyas sacándote de balance y lo próximo que sentiste fue tu espalda golpear contra el suelo mojado. Un golpe que te dejo sin respiración. Osomatsu aprovecho la oportunidad, se posiciono sobre ti dando un puñetazo a tu rostro.

Estaba colérico.

—Así que al fin vienes a mi ¿Eh? ¡Gaijin! -gruño tratando de propinar otro golpe, pero esta vez fuiste capaz de detenerlo.

—Ya no soy un chico indefenso. -sujetaste con fuerza sus brazos impidiéndole que se moviera. —Y estoy listo para hacer, algo que debí hacer hace años. -impulsaste tu cuerpo hacia arriba sacando a Osomatsu de balance y con ayuda de tus piernas lo lanzaste hacia atrás.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y un grito de dolor proveniente de la garganta del mayor. Te giraste gateando por el suelo empapado con agua y sangre, tu costado dolía.

Lograste ponerte de pie en la orilla de la tumba, Osomatsu te lanzo una mirada furiosa, al parecer con la caída se había roto el tobillo. Le dedicaste una mirada fría.

—Dulces sueños, Osomatsu-niisan. -pateaste la barra que detenía la puerta de la caja funeraria.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? -un grito aterrado de Osomatsu llego hasta tus oídos cuando tomando la pala empezaste a tirar la tierra suelta sobre el ataúd. —¡Karamatsu!

—Yo que tu no gritaría tanto, hay aire limitado allí. -la tierra se movía un poco allí donde Osomatsu golpeaba desde adentro.

—¡Karamatsu!

—Lo siento hermano, pero hay alguien que solo me ayudara cuando un familiar mío muera y lo necesito ahora. Desde luego, si tus subordinados logran sacarte a tiempo eso ya no es problema mío.

Con un poco más de esfuerzo terminaste de llenar la tumba con tierra pateaste la lápida con el nombre de Fukuyama.

Tenías algo importante que hacer.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

La herida en tu costado no era grave, aun si había sangrado demasiado. Tus dedos golpeaban el escritorio de tu oficina mientras tus ojos estaban clavados en la fotografía enmarcada que tenías para adornar.

Era una fotografía de la boda de Jyushi y Homura. La única que tenías donde Ichimatsu aparecía. Tus dedos acariciaron la imagen de tu pequeño amado, se veía tan lindo ese día.

—Ichimatsu. -susurraste su nombre antes de suspirar. Un pequeño golpeteo a la puerta te hizo dejar la fotografía. —Adelante.

La puerta se abrió despacio y tu amigo asomo la cabeza para decirte en tono serio.

—Ya está aquí.

Te levantaste de inmediato, acomodaste tu cabello mientras salías de la oficina. Acomodaste tu mejor traje y tu corbata, tenías que verte perfecto.

Tus subordinados esperaban formados, todos lo más presentables posibles, vistiendo elegantes trajes oscuros.

Tus pasos te llevaron hasta la entrada de tu casa, un automóvil blindado se detuvo y del bajo un hombre vestido enteramente de blanco. Con un sombrero con listón completando el conjunto. Todos hicieron una respetuosa reverencia como era costumbre en Japón al recibir a una persona importante y quien más importante que el capo de tutti capi.

—Ciao~ -te saludo con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenido, Don.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

El pequeño de enigmáticos ojos aun no despierta.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

Saludos~


	15. Chapter 15

Save my Soul.

Hola ¿Como estan?

Espero que muy bien, yo estoy un poco meh.

Estoy muy mal para escribir esto yo solo, así que mi hermana se ofreció a escribir algunas cosas, así que me disculpo por adelantado por el cambio de narración.

Espero que lo entiendan.

Antes que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me llenan de DETERMINACIÓN.

Gracias : **Lanekopandicorniosauriolvl3mil, Nashira Trancy , LaV3nus6 , Gotti Calavera , AutorDesconocido, hitomi79 , xxaph-mexicoxx, Taty Hyuuga , Lizz972 , puru , Dia, MaryJezhuChan , Edmond, dannadagnel .**

¡Muchas gracias!

Este capitulo es de verdad divertido, tiene muchas pistas sobre muchas cosas espero que las noten.

Si lloran favor de informarme que yo me alimento de su sufrimiento XD

les dejo el capitulo. Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 **Save my soul.**

 **XIV.**

El lugar debería estar silencioso, después de todo era el lugar de descanso de muchas personas. Sin embargo, esa noche el ruido de una pala hacía eco en el lugar. Una y otra vez el metal duro se clavaba en la tierra fresca retirándola con apuro, ayudando a cavar un hueco que tan solo esa tarde había sido cubierto.

Había estado lloviendo más temprano, una de esas extrañas lluvias de invierno que iban acompañadas de agua nieve, la temperatura había disminuido tanto que parecía que la tierra húmeda se había solidificado. Aun así, la lluvia de hace unas horas no había borrado del todo las notorias manchas de sangre cerca de la lápida.

Un maltratado ramo de rosas rojas yacía abandonado a unos metros del mármol que indicaba el nombre del difunto.

Un suspiro cansado y la mujer que excavaba se detuvo. Solo segundos después otra le tendió la mano. Sus uñas pintadas de color rojo carmesís parecieron brillar con la luz de la lampara que alumbraba el lugar, cuando la primera mujer levanto la mirada se encontró con una sonrisa burlona en unos labios pintados de rojo.

—¿Es suficiente ejercicio para ti, Choroko? —Susurro la mujer de labios escarlata. Aun con la pala en manos la aludida se acomodó un mecho de su cabello oscuro de regreso al peinado algo que mantenía sobre su cabeza. Enderezo los lentes que llevaba puestos y que con el constante apalear se habían movido un poco de su sitio.

—C-cállate. —Gruñó la morena, entrecerrando con disgusto su mirada esmeralda sobre su acompañante. Dejando la pala a un lado tomo la mano de su compañera quien de inmediato la ayudo a salir del agujero lleno de barro.

—Tan malhumorada como siempre~ —Canturreo feliz, abrazando ligeramente la cintura de la morena una vez que ella estuvo en tierra firme. —¡Mi turno! —susurro quitándose el grueso saco de color rojo y envolviendo los hombros de la morena con él.

Se escucho un fuerte golpe cuando la mujer se dejó caer sobre el agujero fangoso y seguido de esto un quejido que parecía lejano, muy débil, apenas audible para ser escuchado en ese lugar tan silencioso.

Las miradas de las mujeres se cruzaron.

Segundos después los sonidos de la pala golpeando contra el suelo húmedo volvían a apoderarse del lugar.

Los ojos escarlatas de la mujer centellearon cuando algo solido golpeo contra la punta de la pala.

—Creo que encontré un tesoro. —Comentó con un tono meloso, dedicando a Choroko, su acompañante, una sonrisa de satisfacción que la morena no compartió. Antes bien, la morena parecía molesta de que su compañera se encontrara de pronto de mejor humor.

Le llevó un poco de esfuerzo, pero, aunque no lo pareciera la mujer de ojos carmesís era realmente fuerte. Haciendo uso de esa fuerza utilizo la pala como palanca hasta que algo debajo de sus pies se movió y empezó a abrirse lentamente, empujando el lodo hacia un lado.

Un sonido lastimero llegó hasta los oídos de la castaña, desde la tumba un hombre se abría paso con su cuerpo tembloroso. El hombre se apresuró a tomar aire una reparación agitada que trataba de llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno.

Se veía confundido, asustado y herido. Pero más que nada se veía aliviado de salir de un entierro en vida.

Cuando la mujer se acercó para ayudarle a salir de una vez del ataúd el hombre la abrazo con fuerza, aun un poco incrédulo, como si creyese que la mujer frente a él era una alucinación de una mente moribunda.

Pero no.

Ella de verdad estaba allí, pudo comprobarlo cuando sintió la calidez de su cuerpo, cuando su cabello castaño se pegó a su mejilla empapada en sudor, cuando hasta su nariz llegó el delicioso aroma de su perfume.

—Minnie…

—Calma cariño, estas a salvo ahora. —Aseguro la castaña devolviéndole el abrazo por unos segundos. —Vamos a salir de aquí.

Con ayuda de las dos mujeres lograron sacar al herido mafioso de la sepultura que llevaba el nombre de "Ichimatsu Fukuyama".

Una corta llamada y en menos de dos minutos un auto ya esperaba por los tres. Con el mafioso y la morena dentro del auto la mujer de ojos escarlata se tomó unos minutos antes de entrar. Puso el teléfono cerca de su oído mientras sus uñas golpeaban el mármol de la tumba recién abierta.

—Lo tengo, está a salvo. —Informo en un tono frio. —Él se encuentra bien, no te preocupes por ello, ladrón. Me encargare de regresarle el favor a Karamatsu. Deja todo en mis manos.

Después de colgar la llamada los ojos escarlatas encontraron el revolver que guardaba entre su ropa una sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en sus labios antes de volver a ponerse el teléfono cerca de la oreja.

—¿Karako? ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llama el hospital donde estás?

Un tiro de advertencia sería suficiente para iniciar la tormenta de nuevo.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

 **Save my soul.**

 **XIV .-Giallo.**

 **[Jyushimatsu]**

Recorres el pasillo a paso lento, no estas tan energético como siempre este día y es que es difícil mantenerte así cuando las cosas están tan mal.

Desde hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo tu esposa no te dirige la palabra, aunque no puedes asegurar que te odia ahora no está de buen humor para hacer las paces contigo.

Está bien, Homura ha pasado por mucho y entiendes que este agobiada, tú mismo lo estas también. Como te gustaría que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes del invierno, cuando tenías a una esposa amorosa y a un hijo huraño que eran los amores de tu vida.

Ahora, en este momento solo tenías tu trabajo y parte de ese trabajo era proteger y cuidar de tu jefe y amigo: Karamatsu.

El segundo hijo de los Matsuno estaba muy fuera de si mismo, volviéndose errático, violento y un total desastre. Lo que le había pasado a Ichimatsu le había afectado también, parecía que una parte de tu amigo había muerto cuando se enteró que el corazón de su prometido se había detenido.

Aun podías recordar claramente esos ojos azules, tan vacíos, tan fríos como el hielo. Ojos muertos iguales que los de tu esposa.

Y habías escuchado al mafioso llorar, gritar de dolor y romper todo a su paso, incluso habías llorado con él de puro dolor… Sabias como se sentía, lo entendías perfectamente. Karamatsu tenía un corazón demasiado bueno para estar en un mundo tan sucio.

Casi sentías pena por él, pero no había nada que pudieras hacer en ese momento excepto apoyarlo de todas las maneras que te fueran posibles. Aun si tu dolido corazón estaba fuera de tu pecho, acompañando siempre a tu dulce esposa que dormía en un lugar lejos de tus brazos.

Golpeaste la puerta ligeramente anunciando tu llegada, la ronca voz de tu amigo te contesto desde adentro con un simple "adelante". Giraste la perilla para entrar de inmediato.

Karamatsu yacía sentado en la cama, con la espalda encorvada, una de sus manos sujetaba unos papeles y la otra encendía un cigarrillo en sus labios. Matsuno tenía grandes ojeras, señal de que no había dormido desde hacía ya un tiempo, su rostro ahora más delgado mostraba también algunos hematomas muy vistosos al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Podías notarlo con facilidad ya que no llevaba puesto nada más que sus boxers.

—Buenos días, Karamatsu-niisan. —lo saludaste, tratando de darle un tono alegre a tu voz, pero como venía siendo desde hace un tiempo, tu voz salió plana, monótona.

—Buenos días, Jyushimatsu. —A diferencia de ti, Karamatsu si pudo obligarse a si mismo a sonreír. Te preguntabas cuál era su afán por hacer como si nada malo estuviera pasando aun cuando estaba delante de ti, eras su mano derecha, su mejor amigo. No había necesidad de que fingiera contigo, los dos estaban en la misma posición.

—¿Qué te paso? —Preguntaste intrigado por los moretones en la piel contraria.

—Una pelea con los italianos, supongo. —Respondió de inmediato, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh. ¿Estás bien?

—Me duele la espalda baja, pero creo que estoy bien…

—Bueno. —Asentiste ligeramente, era cierto que desde hace unos días el jefe estaba tratando con el Don de la mafia italiana, no lo habías visto en esos días, pero, ya que estaba tan tranquilo suponías que todo había salido bien. Pero por un segundo, una molesta idea hizo ruido en tu cabeza y ya que no eras muy bueno guardando tus tontos pensamientos para ti mismo decidiste compartir aquello con Karamatsu. —¿Te acostaste con el Don?

Karamatsu tocio de manera estrepitosa, algunos de los papeles que sostenía cayeron al suelo mientras trataba de levantar el cigarrillo que se había caído un momento antes de su boca, cuando había abierto la boca para quejarse.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? No, que asco… —Se quejó el mayor, lanzándote una mirada de desagrado. Al menos por su mueca de asco te parecía que no mentía.

—¿Entonces porque te duele la espalda baja? —Preguntaste cruzando los brazos.

—¡Porque me apuñalaron! —Respondió de inmediato señalando los notorios vendajes alrededor de su cuerpo. Oh, habías olvidado esa herida.

—Pero no te gusta ese tipo ¿o sí? —Si las miradas mataran la de Karamatsu te hubiera asesinado en ese momento, parecía ofendido, asqueado y encabronado. Pocas veces podías verlo siendo tan expresivo.

—Es tan viejo que podría ser mi abuelo. Así que no, no me gusta. Sabes que yo siempre amare solo a Ichimatsu. —Gruñó, pero al nombrar al menor su voz se había suavizado un poco.

—Cierto. —asentiste con una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Llegaste a un buen acuerdo con el gran jefe?

—Sí, logré conseguir algo bueno.

—¿Y que te pidió a cambio? —Preguntaste curioso, aun cuando la relación con los italianos era "amistosa" sabias bien que no hacían las cosas sin esperar algo a cambio. Sobre todo, después de lo ocurrido con los herederos Barticchioto, antes te sorprendía que después de perder a dos de sus hijos por cosas relacionadas con los Matsuno el patriarca italiano siguiera ofreciendo su ayuda a Karamatsu.

Suponías que los dos tenían un enemigo en común después de todo y ese enemigo era Tougou.

—No puedo decirte. —Respondió Karamatsu, dando una mirada nostálgica a un anillo azul que descansaba en su dedo anular. —No por ahora al menos.

—¿Es algo malo?

—Creo que de algún modo lo es, pero, puedo decirte desde ahora que lo que hice, lo hice pensando solamente en Ichimatsu. —Esa mirada distante en los ojos de tu amigo no podía significar nada bueno. Lo observarse con más cuidado, su cabello negro se pegaba a su rostro por el sudor, su pecho subía y bajaba en movimientos agitados y erráticos. Y a momentos sus ojos parecían perderse y vaciarse.

—¿Karamatsu? ¿Estás bien? —Preocupado te acercarse al jefe, justo en el momento en el que él llevaba una mano a su espalda.

—Jyushimatsu… —Pronunció tu nombre con una pequeña risa, mientras tú con los ojos bien abiertos mirabas la mano del mayor cubierta de rojo. —No me siento muy bien.

Y dicho esto su sonrisa se borró antes de caer inconsistente hacia adelante, por suerte te habías acercado justo a tiempo para evitar que se golpeara al caer contra el suelo. Con esfuerzo lograste sostenerlo, Karamatsu ardía en fiebre y su herida se había abierto.

Tenías que hacer que lo atendieran de inmediato.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los tacones de aguja golpeaban ligeramente contra el suelo blanco con cada paso que la mujer daba. Su cabello castaño se movía grácilmente con cada pequeño movimiento de su cabeza.

Entregando sonrisas amistosas la muerte iba vestida de un ángel blanco.

Sus labios pintados de escarlata le hacían resaltar entre todas las otras enfermeras que a su lado parecían tener un aspecto más descuidado, desde luego esto era porque aquellas mujeres ayudaban a preservar la vida, en cambio la castaña ayudaba a que fuesen más cortas.

Caminando a paso firme y seguro, como si conociera el lugar perfectamente, como la palma de su mano.

Sus ojos escarlatas centellearon cuando encontraron la placa en la habitación 36.

"Fukuyama Ichimatsu "

No pudo evitar que su sonrisa se hiciera aún más grande, sus dedos inquietos se cerraron alrededor del picaporte. En un segundo la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y un revólver apuntaba a la cama desde la diestra de la enfermera.

Osoko parpadeo confundida, la sonrisa disminuyó un poco pero no abandonó sus labios. Ocultó la pistola en su uniforme cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo y dio un paso hacia atrás mirando de nuevo el nombre en la placa.

No, no se había equivocado de habitación.

La castaña volteo el rostro hacía la persona que caminaba por el pasillo y cuyos pasos había escuchado antes.

—¿El joven de esta habitación?

—¿No te enteraste? —La enfermera le miró con una mueca de confusión. —El joven Fukuyama murió.

—Oh. —Osoko parecía decepcionada, había ido a ese lugar con el único objetivo de dispararle a alguien, pero ese alguien ahora estaba muerto y sus planes se habían arruinado. —Como odio cuando me quitan la diversión.

Gruñó la castaña mientras se quitaba la cofia de la cabeza, la verdadera enfermera le dedicó una mirada recelosa. Aunque le había tomado un momento ahora se daba cuenta de que a aquella mujer de ojos escarlata no la había visto nunca por los pasillos del hospital.

—No te había visto por cuidados intensivos antes. ¿Eres nueva? —preguntó la enfermera, curiosa y temerosa a partes iguales.

La mujer de mirada escarlata soltó una pequeña carcajada, su cara relajada la hacía ver como una niña cuando se portaba de manera tan risueña.

—Bueno, una bala es una bala. —susurró apuntando el cañón de su revólver a la frente de la enfermera. La trabajadora se quedó pasmada, asustada por tener un arma apuntándole a la cabeza. Iba a rogar por su vida, iba a suplicar que no le hiciera daño, que tenía un esposo y dos hijos que la esperaban en casa.

Pero no tuvo tiempo.

Osoko tiró del gatillo con la misma facilidad con la que se presionaba el botón de apagado en el control de un televisor. Y de igual manera, como una imagen desapareciendo de la pantalla súbitamente los ojos de la enfermera perdieron la luz mientras su cuerpo se retorcía en convulsiones.

Los tacones de aguja golpeaban contra el suelo mientras el ángel de la muerte se alejaba, tarareando una alegre canción.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Mientras Karamatsu era atendido te tomaste un momento a solas para salir a fumar un cigarrillo. No solías fumas con frecuencia, era una de esas cosas que solo hacías cuando estabas frustrado y justo en ese momento lo estabas.

Estar en ese lugar tan tranquilo, con el aire frio golpeando tu rostro, era de alguna forma "relajante". Recorriste tu cansada mirada por el lugar, el verde se apoderaba rápidamente de los árboles que adornaban los alrededores del hospital, era una señal clara de que la primavera se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

A penas podías creer que ya estaban en febrero. Un mes había pasado dolorosamente lento, pero ahora viendo en retrospectiva parecía algo tan lejano y brumoso. Desde año nuevo que te parecía de esa forma. Todo había sido un caos desde lo que paso con Ichimatsu y ahora justo en ese momento todo parecía de nuevo tranquilo, incluso podías estar solo allí fumando y recordando el pasado.

Cuando eras un jovencito ingenuo que conocía a su primer amigo.

* * *

 **{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}**

* * *

—¡Mi nombre es Jyushi! —Te presentaste de manera energética, levantando el brazo como solías hacerlo en la escuela para pedir la palabra. —Mi nombre familiar es Ono, pero prefiero que me llames solo Jyushi. ¿Ok? ¡Llevémonos bien!

Y dicho esto tomaste la mano del chico de ojos azules y la agitaste de manera energética. Él le dedico una mirada de confusión a su entrenador, el señor Barticchioto y después te miro dedicándote una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto Jyushi, mi nombre es Karamatsu. —Se presentó de forma cortes, su voz era fuerte, contrastando un poco con ese aspecto debilucho que tenía.

—¡Hablas gracioso! ¿De dónde eres?

—Mm… viví en estados unidos, pero soy japonés. —Cuando mostraste una exagerada mueca de sorpresa no pudiste evitar notar como Karamatsu se encogía ligeramente de hombros, era como si esperara algo malo venir de ti.

—¡Ahora sé quién me ayudara en mis exámenes de ingles! —Karamatsu te mostro una mueca de confusión antes de reír, parecía que no se esperaba algo así.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, era más divertido desde que conocías a Karamatsu. Aunque al principio solo se veían durante los entrenamientos, pues, aunque no lo aparentara él era unos años mayor que tú y fue todo un caos hacer coincidir sus horarios fuera de clase.

Pero, aun así, aunque fuese difícil con todo gusto salías corriendo con tal de pasar algo de tiempo con tu mejor amigo. Y su amistad iba viento en popa, lo veías todos los días y le ayudabas a alimentar al gato que mantenía oculto en el callejón, seguían la misma rutina siempre, al menos hasta que un día Karamatsu no llegó al entrenamiento y más tarde te enteraste de que había sido atacado.

Nunca habías pasado tanto tiempo en el hospital, al menos no desde que tu madre había enfermado años antes. De algún modo terminaste odiando esa clase de lugares, pues había sido justo en un lugar como ese donde habías visto a tu madre apagarse día a día. A pesar de que en ese entonces eras aun pequeño recordabas algunas cosas con claridad, la leyenda de las mil grullas, por ejemplo, tu madre te la había contado con voz débil mientras la acompañabas en su quimio, pero incluso en ese momento no fuiste capaz de hacer mil grullas para pedir que se salvara.

¿Podrías hacerlas para salvar a Karamatsu?

Dobles, tras dobles, tras dobles. Una y otra vez formando un conocido patrón. Aunque la habitación de tu mejor amigo se llenó de inmediato de estas coloridas aves, no sabías si sería suficiente.

Karamatsu yacía en aquella cama, con una máquina que marcaba sus latidos, unos tubos que le proporcionaban oxígeno y una intravenosa que goteaba lentamente aquel suero en las venas del moreno. Según habías escuchado habían logrado salvarlo de milagro, pero aún no sabían cuando iba a despertar.

A ti te gustaba pensar que lo haría pronto, por esa razón siempre estabas listo para sonreír y decirle "Bienvenido a casa, Karamatsu". Pero los días pasaban y las cosas continuaban igual. Y no podías hacer nada más que permanecer silencioso a su lado, en esa fría habitación de hospital.

—Jyushi-kun, por favor ve a casa a descansar. —No pudiste evitar dar un pequeño salto, sorprendido por escuchar de pronto la voz del padre de tu amigo allí. —Vamos, tu padre y tu hermana deben estar preocupados.

—Ah. —Asentiste ligeramente, aun renuente a moverte de esa silla. Estiraste la mano hacia la mesita a un lado de la cama, buscando otra hoja de papel para hacer otra grulla, pero no encontraste nada. Fue entonces que miraste el suelo debajo de ti. —¡Lo siento, limpiare esto de inmediato!

Te apresuraste a tratar de levantar el montón de grullas de papel, pero eran demasiadas, además cuando lo intentaste el padre de Karamatsu te detuvo.

—Está bien, las guardare por ti. —Te dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar a su alrededor. —Aprecio mucho lo que estás haciendo.

—No sé si pueda hacer mil, incluso ni no duermo yo… —El hombre negó ligeramente. Te dedico una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba tu cabeza, ahora sabias de donde había heredado ese gesto Karamatsu.

—Aun así, cada una simboliza tus sentimientos por mi hijo. Estoy seguro de que pronto, tus sentimientos alcanzaran a Karamatsu y el despertara. Pero conociéndolo estoy seguro de que se pondrá triste si te encuentra así como estas ahora.

—… —Miraste tus manos, como si solo en ese momento hubieras notado que habías perdido demasiado peso. ¿Hace cuánto que no ibas a los entrenamientos? ¿Hace cuando que no dormías lo suficiente? El señor Matsuzo ya estaba demasiado preocupado por su hijo como para que le dieras más problemas. —Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. Está bien, de verdad. Gracias por hacerle compañía a mi hijo, pero ahora quiero que regreses a tu casa. No tienes que preocuparte, voy a cuidarlo bien. —Aseguro el hombre con una sonrisa. Te recordaba un poco a Karamatsu, incluso el color de sus ojos era parecido.

—Me iré entonces. —dejaste un rápido beso en la mejilla de tu amigo antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

—Y sobre esto. —Matsuzo señalo una de las grullas dispersas por la habitación. —No tienes que hacerlo todo tu solo. ¡Te ayudare! —Levanto el pulgar y te dedico un guiño. —Entre los dos podemos hacer un milagro.

Ah. Ya sabias de donde había heredado Karamatsu su genialidad.

Mientras regresabas a casa te encontraste a Choromatsu, el tercer hijo, de camino a la habitación de tu amigo. Aunque lo saludaste por mera formalidad él no te regreso el saludo, antes te lanzo una mirada de desdén antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Ese tipo nunca te dio buena espina.

 _ **{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}**_

—¿Cómo sigue mi futuro esposo? —La pregunta te hizo levantar la mirada del plato de arroz que sostenías. Tu hermana menor te veía atenta, inclinada sobre la mesa.

—¿Karamatsu?

—¡Obviamente! ¿Quién si no él? —Pregunto risueña, no estabas seguro si se había sonrojado, pues con el maquillaje que llevaba puesto era difícil saberlo.

Desde hace unos meses que Jyushiko, tu adorable hermana menor, había adoptado una moda por demás extraña. Su largo cabello negro había sido decolorado y después teñido de un llamativo rubio artificial, su pálida piel estaba ahora bronceada de manera artificial con un extraño color que la hacía verse un poco extraña. Claro, ella seguía siendo muy guapa, solo que ahora era un poco extravagante.

Al menos sus ojos color ámbar como los tuyos seguían siendo los que recordabas de esa dulce niña que solía llamarte "Oniichan".

—Aun no despierta.

—Ya verás que lo hará pronto. Tiene que sobrevivir y casarse conmigo. —Comento con una pequeña risilla, no sabías en que momento tu hermana había quedado flechada de tu amigo, pero parecía que iba muy enserio.

Al menos Jyushiko, ya que Karamatsu no se mostraba interesado en nadie que no fuese su hermano menor. Quizás todos los hermanos menores eran extraños.

Y hablando de hermanos menores.

—Creo que el hermano de Karamatsu es malo. —Algo que tenía que quedarse en tu cabeza salió de tus labios, Jyushiko enarco una ceja.

—¡Pues claro que es malo, lo apuñalo!

—No…No hablo de Osomatsu. Hay algo extraño con Choromatsu, después de pensar en todo lo que Karamatsu me conto y juntando lo que los empleados dicen de él. Pareciera que es él quien mueve los hilos. —Cuando Jyushiko te dedico una mirada de confusión entendiste que estabas especulando demasiado. —No me hagas caso, estoy demasiado cansado. Iré a dormir.

No abandonaste esa idea nunca.

 _ **{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}**_

—Jyushi-kun, te dije que lo cuidaría. —La amable voz del padre de Karamatsu llego tranquila hasta tus oídos, tus tembloroso ojos ámbar iban desde la mano vendada del señor Matsuzo a tu amigo que parecía verse aún más pálido que antes.

Según te habían dicho alguien ataco al inconsciente Karamatsu, de nuevo un cuchillo le había herido la cadera derecha. Por suerte su padre que solo había salido unos minutos por un café regreso justo a tiempo para detener al agresor, aunque en el proceso había terminado herido también no parecía tener problemas con ello.

Pero lo que más te inquietaba de la historia era que, cuando se produjo el ataque, supuestamente era Choromatsu quien se encontraba de visita. No podías dejar de pensar que el había dejado entrar al demonio de ojos escarlata al que conocías como Osomatsu.

Una razón más para no dejar de nuevo a tu amigo.

Sus hermanos eran unos traidores.

 _ **{}-{}-{}-{} {}-{}-{}-{} {}-{}-{}-{}**_

Decidiste que no volverías a alejarte de la habitación de Karamatsu, ibas a estar a su lado hasta que despertara. Por suerte ese día no tardó mucho en llegar. Dos semanas después del segundo ataque tu amigo por fin despertó.

Pero aquella frase que ansiabas tanto por decirle te fue arrebatada cuando, Choromatsu no te dejo ver a Karamatsu. Sin previo aviso y con órdenes del tercer hijo, tu amigo fue trasladado a un hospital diferente.

Aun con temor de parecer un loco, le pediste al señor Matsuzo que cuidara muy bien de Karamatsu, sobre todo que lo cuidara de Choromatsu. El hombre te dedico una mirada de confidencialidad, parecía que, al igual que tú él tenía sus sospechas.

—Cuidare bien de nuestro Karamatsu. —Aseguro, pero la sonrisa que te dedico menguo por unos segundos. —Pero, si me pasa algo… promete que tú lo cuidaras por mí.

—Lo prometo.

Y no pudiste ver de nuevo a Karamatsu hasta que otro fúnebre día llego.

Ese día te pusiste tu incomodo traje negro, incluso Jyushiko que normalmente vestía de colores cálidos cambio su vestimenta a un color negro para acompañarte. No sabias exactamente como había ocurrido, lo único que estaba en tu cabeza era el consolar a Karamatsu por su perdida.

Ese día de invierno empezó a llover a mitad del funeral, te pareció que tu corazón se desgarro en dos cuando Karamatsu a mitad del funeral empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, tratando con desesperación desenterrar el ataúd con sus propias manos. Aun cuando empezó a sangrar nadie se acercó para detenerlo, al menos no hasta que lo hiciste tú.

—¡Karamatsu, por favor detente! —Con fuerza te aferraste a tu amigo en un abrazo, uno que duro hasta que este te empujo reteniéndote con violencia contra el suelo. Él nunca te había dedicado unos ojos tan fríos como en ese momento, cuando sus manos presionaban con fuerza tu cuello.

—Tú… maldito traidor. ¡Te haces llamar mi amigo y me abandonaste todo este tiempo! De no ser por Choromatsu, si él no hubiera estado conmigo cada día en el hospital… —Karamatsu cayó sobre ti desmayado. Tosiste estrepitosamente mientras los hombres por fin se acercaban para llevarse a su jefe. Solo uno de ellos se acercó para asegurarse de que tu estuvieras bien.

—¿Te hiciste daño? Jyushi. —Era el señor Barticchioto.

Con ropa seca y una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos, te dedicaste a ver la casa de tu entrenador. Jyushiko a tu lado parecía preocupada por las marcas rojas en tu cuello. Esa fue una de las pocas veces que te volvió a llamar "Oniichan", era algo tierno de su parte.

Te llevo un momento entenderlo, pero al final lo hiciste. Karamatsu estaba molesto contigo porque pensaba que lo habías abandonado y todo eso era gracias a Choromatsu. ¿Qué clase de cosas le había hecho creer?

Fue en ese momento, mientras hablabas con el señor Dominique, que te diste cuenta de que no eras el único que dudaba de Choromatsu, el castaño y algunos otros hombres al servicio de Karamatsu dudaban de la lealtad del tercer hijo. Desde luego ellos estaban siendo precavidos y planeaban encontrar pruebas antes de encarar al menor de los Matsuno.

Si querías ser de ayuda, tenías que ser precavido, inteligente y, sobre todo, fuerte.

 _ **{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}**_

Te llevo algo de tiempo volver a ganar la amistad y confianza de Karamatsu, pero fue más difícil tratar de llevarte bien con Choromatsu. Hacer como que no lo detestabas por lo que estaba haciendo.

Siempre eras optimista y alegre así que era fácil ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos con una sonrisa encantadora. Aun si no te gustaba para nada la manera en la que los hermanos se comportaban.

Era algo extraño, pero a veces te parecía que se comportaban más como dos amantes que como dos hermanos. Desde luego sabias que Karamatsu estaba cegado por el amor que le tenía a Choromatsu "su única familia", y que por ello a veces caía en chantajes emocionales del tercer hermano.

Y aunque te desagradara no podías decir nada, aun eras muy joven para interferir en esos asuntos, ibas a tener que dejarlo en manos del señor Barticchioto y los hombres de confianza de tu amigo.

Casi te sentiste aliviado cuando te enteraste de que Osomatsu se había llevado a Choromatsu y que lo mantenía cautivo en un lugar misterioso, pero ver la determinación con la que Karamatsu buscaba ayudarlo te hacía sentirte como un mal amigo. Las cosas siguieron de esa manera hasta que, un día Choromatsu regreso al cuidado de Karamatsu.

Pero todos aquellos que al igual que tu dudaban de él, no lo hicieron. Al principio no entendiste muy bien lo que había pasado porque Karamatsu se mostraba renuente a hablar. Y fue hasta que Choromatsu lo abandono para regresar con Osomatsu que tu amigo se derrumbó y el único que estaba para sostenerlo eras tú.

—Yo los mate… —Confesó, se veía mortificado, arrepentido. —Con mis propias manos, a los hombres que juraron protegerme. ¿Qué clase de jefe les hace daño a sus propios subordinados?

—Karamatsu-niisan. Aunque sea difícil vas a tener que vivir con esto, vas a tener que cargar con tu decisión para siempre, pero aun así yo siempre estaré de tu lado. ¿Está bien? —Cuando le dedicaste tu mejor sonrisa él se aferró a ti con fuerza.

Cuando Choromatsu se suicidó meses después, pensaste que todo se calmaría. Pero las cosas empeoraron con un errático Osomatsu atacando constantemente y junto a él, un hombre que provocaría tus peores pesadillas cinco años después.

* * *

 _ **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No sabias exactamente que era lo que había salido mal, solo que de pronto estaban rodeados de enemigos. Tu equipo y tu fueron capturados por el hombre más vil y despreciable que existía.

Tougou.

En ese momento no sabías el alcance de la maldad y sadismo de ese hombre de gran sonrisa, pero en las semanas posteriores de tu cautiverio lo averiguaste.

Estabas en una habitación con poca luz, atado a una silla de metal grueso y resistente. Cuando habías tratado de escapar solo habías logrado que el hombre te castigara rompiéndote una pierna. El dolor te había desmayado, pero ahora te mantenían semi consiente con una dosis de analgésicos.

No sabias cuanto tiempo llevabas en ese lugar cuando Tougou se presentó frente a ti. "Mi nombre es Tougou, es un placer conocerte. Sé que nos vamos a divertir mucho"

Su versión de diversión consistía en usar una pistola electrica contra ti cada vez que tratabas de gritar por ayuda, según sus palabras, la manera más efectiva para entrenar a un perro era a través del dolor.

La tortura no terminaba con eso, el segundo nivel se trataba en poner a un compañero frente a ti. Te obligaban a verlo mientras lo golpeaban, lo quemaban, le rompían cada uno de los huesos.

—¡Detente por favor! —Cada vez que suplicabas, cada vez que tu boca emitía un sonido la tortura se concentraba de nuevo en ti, te inmovilizaban con la pistola de electrochoques dejándote lo suficiente consiente para ver morir a tu compañero de la forma más cruel posible, delante de tus ojos, sin que pudieras hacer nada por él.

—Esto seguirá pasando si el maldito perro no deja de ladrar. ¿Entiendes?

Después de cada muerte Tougou te repetía esa frase, tratándote como nada más que un perro para entrenar. Haciéndote responsable de todas y cada una de las muertes, porque tu voz seguía saliendo, porque tu garganta seguía emitiendo sonidos angustiosos cada vez que le hacían algún daño a la persona frente a ti.

El dolor, los recuerdos, la culpa no te dejaban descansar ni un segundo. Pero no fue hasta que una cirugía improvisada por parte de Tougou te mantuvo callado por un tiempo.

—¿Sabes? Siempre quise ser un doctor, pero claro, la escuela de medicina clasificaba mis métodos muy poco ortodoxos. Así que di lo mejor de mí para entrenar perros, soy muy bueno en eso. De verdad.

Estabas semiconsciente de lo que estaba pasando mientras con facilidad, Tougou abría un hueco en tu garganta.

—Siempre quise hacer una traqueotomía. Son tan divertidas. Cortar la garganta con un propósito y no solamente por el placer de ver a alguien desangrarse.

Siempre te asqueo la manera alegre con la que decía aquello.

Días oscuros vinieron después de eso. No podías emitir ningún sonido y no sabías si era debido a lo que tenías en la garganta o al daño psicológico que te habían ocasionado. El que te hicieran creer que cada vez que emitías un sonido alguien sufría por tu culpa era demasiada carga para ti, te mantenía inquieto, temeroso y fuera de ti.

Era como si de pronto no fueses más que un cascaron vacío de lo que alguna vez fuiste. No podías decir que no sentías nada cuando una nueva víctima era puesta delante de ti. Cuando Tougou trataba de hacerte gritar por medio de torturas y al no conseguirlo otro compañero moría delante de tus ojos.

Aquellos ojos vacíos estarían siempre en tu cabeza. Siempre te atormentarían en tus pesadillas.

Pero mucho más lo harían aquellos ojos color ámbar que te veían con miedo.

Aun después de todos los años que habían pasado, de vez en cuando Karamatsu te veía con esa mirada de arrepentimiento, una mirada que parecía pedirte una disculpa silenciosa por haber tardado tanto en recatarte de ese infierno. Pero más que nada parecía que te pedían disculpas por lo que le había pasado a Jyushiko debido a esa tardanza.

Sabías que Karamatsu no tenía la culpa, que incluso si hubiera llegado tan solo unos minutos antes nada hubiera cambiado. Sentías que el resultado iba a ser el mismo, porque quien controlaba las cosas en ese lugar, en ese momento era un demonio en persona.

Ese día, el último día de tu cautiverio Tougou tenía preparado algo para ti. Antes había comentado que había hecho un gran trabajo entrenándote para que no fueras un perro escandaloso, pero eso también había hecho que te volvieras aburrido.

—¿Sabes? No es excitante matar a personas delante de ti si no vas a reaccionar. —Cuando se acercó a ti y miraste el reflejo de tus ojos vacíos en los suyos no los reconociste, estabas seguro de que poco quedaba del tú que había llegado a ese lugar. — Así que estuve pensando mucho y se me ocurrió una idea genial. Eres un niño ¿no? Estoy seguro de que te justan los juegos.

Tougou mostro una enorme sonrisa de dientes afilados antes de que su largo dedo índice señalara tu cuello.

—…

—Aun puedes hablar con esa cosa, estoy casi seguro. Entonces hagamos un último test. —De la oscuridad atrajo una silla de ofician sobre la cual una persona estaba sentada, no podías saber quién era porque una manta blanca cubría su cuerpo. —A este último individuo lo dejare ir con vida… Si me pides que lo deje.

Tougou te mostro una sonrisa burlona mientras de un rápido movimiento retiraba la sábana blanca, dejándote ver a la persona frente a ti. Tus ojos ambarinos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa, un sudor frio comenzó a recorrer tu cuerpo, mientras tu cuerpo permanecía inmóvil.

Era Jyushiko, tu hermanita.

La menor pestañeo ligeramente, moviendo sus largas pestañas negras y abriendo poco a poco esos ojos color ámbar que eran iguales a los tuyos. Su cabello rubio estaba peinado en una coleta alta, dejando el fleco suelto que caía sobre la frente y pómulos de tu hermanita. Llevaba puesto su uniforme de secundaria, camisa blanca y una falta a cuadros de color azul marino.

—Buenos días princesa. —La saludo Tougou, la menor le dedico una mirada confundida antes de voltear el rostro hacia dónde estabas.

—O…Oniichan. —Sus ojos se llevaron de lágrimas de inmediato, parecía feliz de verte vivo, pero también parecía asustada y preocupada. —¡Oniichan! —Hizo el intento de levantarse para llegar hasta ti, pero estaba atada a la silla.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a hacerlo o no? —Preguntó Tougou.

—¿Hacer que? —Preguntó aterrada Jyushiko.

—¡…! —boqueaste, con desesperación trataste de decir algo pero nada salía de tu garganta, ni siquiera un ruido angustioso que demostrara lo aterrado que estabas en ese momento.

Tougou te miraba, mostrándose impaciente.

—Creo que necesitas un incentivo. —Y dicho esto, lo viste sujetar con fuerza el cabello de Jyushiko tirando de él hacia tras, la rubia soltó un alarido y aunque tu sangre hirvió de rabia e impotencia en ese momento la siguiente acción del hombre hizo que tu cuerpo se helada de nuevo. Cuando Tougou puso el filo de un cuchillo contra el expuesto cuello de tu hermana menor.

Se formo un silencio sepulcral en aquella bodega, antes de que la burlona voz rompiera el silencio.

—Voy a contar hasta tres y si no me suplicas por ella, voy a cortarle el cuello ahora mismo. Uno…

—¡Onichan!

—¡…! —De nuevo boqueaste tratando de producir algún sonido, pero no importaba cuanto te esforzaras, no importaba que tanto doliera nada salía de tu garganta. Comenzaste a retorcerte buscando liberarte de tus ataduras, si no podías decir nada al menos tenías que salvarla con tus propias manos.

—Dos… —Te retorciste con más fuerza, incluso te pareció escuchar que algo se rompió, la silla en la que estabas cayó al suelo contigo al frente, aunque tu cuerpo golpeo contra el pavimento de dejaste de retorcerte, tu hermana seguía llamándote. "Oniichan" Y justo cuando lograste liberarte de las ataduras y levantaste la cabeza hacia la rubia…

—Tres. —Un rápido movimiento del Tougou y de inmediato la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones.

Tuviste los segundos suficientes para ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios del criminal, antes de que Karamatsu y sus hombres entraran para ayudarte.

Lo que paso después de eso aún está un poco confuso, quizás por el shock o algo más. Lo único que recueras de forma vívida eran tus manos tratando de cubrir la herida en el cuello de Jyushiko y sus ojos color ámbar viéndote asustados, como pidiéndote que le aseguraras que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero aun en ese momento no pudiste decir ni una sola palabra.

* * *

 _ **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Jyushi? ¿Cariño? —La suave voz de Homura te trae de regreso a la realidad. Hoy lleva su cabello castaño suelto y se agita con el viento frio.

—Que hermosa eres… —Susurras mirando embelesado a tu esposa, ella parpadea sorprendida un par de veces antes de reír a carcajadas.

La observas mientras ríe, porque te encanta, porque amas hacerlo y admirar cada parte de tu hermosa parte, cada acción, cada gesto. Incluso aun medio dormido notas que lleva unas flores con ella y que hay un vendaje en su mano que definitivamente no estaba allí la última vez que la viste. (Que había sido unas horas antes cuando le pediste cuidar a Karamatsu)

—¿Qué te paso? —Preguntaste curioso.

—¿Esto? Oh, pues bueno. Despertó de pronto, mirándome como si no me conociera, cuando trato de saltar por la ventana tuve que detenerle, así que me mordió. Pero estaré bien, ¡Tu esposa es fuerte! —Homura te conto rápidamente, sin borrar esa encantadora sonrisa que tanto te gustaba. Asentiste comprensivo.

—Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de quitar, siempre alerta pensando que vas a atacarlo cuando esta desprevenido.

—Lo sé. Me asuste un poco… —La viste rascarse la mejilla un poco apenada por admitir eso último. Tomaste sus manos besándole los nudillos con cariño, antes de pasar a su rostro dejando pequeños besos en todas partes. En sus mejillas, en su frente, delineando el camino de pequeñas pecas en su rostro antes de besarle en los labios.

La castaña correspondió el beso, acercando más su delgado cuerpo al tuyo, olvidándose un momento de las flores que llevaba con ella, dejando sus manos libres para hundirlas en tu cabello. Atrapándote en un cálido abrazado que alejaba todos los malos recuerdos.

Aun cuando sus labios se separaron tus brazos no querían dejarla ir, los ojos castaños de tu esposa parecían un poco tristes de pronto y no tuviste que preguntar que sucedía cuando ella hablo.

—Jyushi… si nuestro bebé no hubiera muerto…

—Shh… no pienses en ello. —La interrumpiste de inmediato. —Porque si hablamos de ello me pondré a llorar y tu lloraras porque yo estoy llorando y los dos seremos unos llorones. E Ichimatsu que está arriba se enojara con nosotros.

—Mm… —Homura hizo un pequeño puchero. Nombrar a Ichimatsu era una batalla ganada contra ella así que sabias que dejaría el tema en paz.

—Creo que estoy parado sobre tus flores.

—¡Oh no! ¡Son para Jyushiko! —Homura se agacho de inmediato para toma las flores, se habían maltratado un poco pero aún seguían estando hermosas. —¿Me acompañas a llevárselas?

—Claro.

Tomando la firme mano de tu esposa, te encaminaste a paso lento hacia donde estaba Jyushiko. Había pasado años y aun así no te atrevías a ir solo, te sentías culpable y temeroso. Pero teniendo a Homura a tu lado todo era más fácil.

La castaña abrió la puerta dándote paso a una amplia habitación de color blanco, adornada con papeles coloridos representando la festividad más próxima. La habitación tenía una gran ventana que proporcionaba de luz suficiente para que las plantas y las flores en la habitación pudieran mantenerse hermosas. Había un pequeño sillón en el que solías sentarte por horas cuando estabas de visita y a un lado una cama rodeada de aparatos médicos.

Y sobre la cama, con el cabello negro y largo, con la piel pálida y con el cuerpo delgado y pequeño se encontraba tu hermana. Aun había historia después de lo que paso con Tougou, aunque los doctores habían logrado salvarla meses después un hombre del despreciable criminal fue enviado al hospital para acabar con los sobrevivientes.

Aunque los hombres de Karamatsu lograron neutralizarlo antes de que te hiciera algo, no pudieron evitar que le disparara en la cabeza a tu inconsciente hermana.

Desde entonces ella estaba así, no importaba que dijeran los doctores tanto Homura, Karamatsu y tú aun mantenían la esperanza de que ella despertaría. Pero de eso habían pasado casi cinco años y aun no había respuesta.

No perderías la esperanza.

Era por ella que no podías estar lejos por mucho tiempo, que no habían aceptado ir de luna de miel a Italia. Porque no querías estar alejado mucho tiempo.

—¿Crees que le gustarían a Jyushiko-chan? —Pregunto Homura después de acomodar los girasoles un florero cerca de la cama de tu hermana.

—Creo que a ella le encantarían.

Gracias a Jyushiko y a Karamatsu habían aprendido que los cobardes atacaban de nuevo cuando las personas estaban indefensas y heridas.

 _ **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**_

Después de la visita a tu hermana te encaminaste a la habitación donde se encontraba Karamatsu.

Según habías escuchado por Totty la herida del jefe había sido tratada de nuevo y ahora debía encontrarse descansando.

Desde luego cuando entraste a la habitación Karamatsu no estaba durmiendo, se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama, con una guitarra entre manos tocando muy bajito. Decidiste no interrumpirlo mientras su ronca voz cantaba bajito.

 _ **Bésame, bésame mucho,**_

 _ **Each time I cling to your kiss, I hear music divine,**_

 _ **Bésame mucho,**_

 _ **Hold me my darling and say that you'll always be mine.**_

 _ **This joy is something new, my arms enfolding you,**_

 _ **Never knew this thrill before.**_

 _ **Whoever thought**_

 _ **I'll be holding you close to me,**_

 _ **Whispering it's you I adore.**_

 _ **Dearest one, if you should leave me,**_

 _ **Each little dream would take wing and my life would be through,**_

 _ **Bésame mucho,**_

 _ **love me forever and make all my dreams come true…**_

Karamatsu dio un largo suspiro al terminar de cantar, te permitiste juntas tus palmas, aplaudiendo la interpretación de tu amigo. Siempre y te había gustado la voz de Karamatsu al cantar y estabas seguro de que no eras el único.

—Gracias, gracias. —el hombre de ojos azules hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de quejarse por el dolor de su espalda.

—Es bueno ver que te encuentras bien, jefe.

—Estoy lo mejor que puedo. ¿Totty te dijo algo sobre los italianos?

—Solo que el Don espera tener de nuevo tu grata compañía. Parece que de verdad le gustas a los italianos. ¿Estás seguro de que no te acostaste con él?

—¡No lo hice! —Gruñó de inmediato Karamatsu. Llevo su diestra hasta su cabello acomodándolo hacia atrás. —Tantos años haciendo negocios con los italianos y te juro que a veces no los entiendo. _Sono pazzi questi italiani_.

—Parece que te hacen enojar un poco…

—Estas en lo correcto Jyushi, sobre todo por esa ridícula manera de llamarme. Solo con escuchar al Don decirme así hace que me enoje. ¿Cómo era…? Ciao Gatt…

— _Ciao gattina_ …

Pudiste ver como los hombros de Karamatsu se ponían rígidos, incluso escuchaste su guitarra caer al suelo cuando se giró hacia la cama rápidamente. Tú mismo estabas tan sorprendido que no podías ni moverte.

La temblorosa voz de Karamatsu rompió el silencio en la habitación.

—Bienvenido, Ichimatsu. —Susurro antes de abrazar con fuerza el delgado cuerpo del muchacho.

Casi dejaste salir un grito de la emoción, tenías que informarle de inmediato a tu esposa que su hijo estaba de regreso.

* * *

:p perdón por el trolleo **Sorry not Sorry**

 **-Se muere de un ataque de risa-**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Saludos~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Save my soul.**

Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que muy bien

—¿Quien demonios publica a las 3 de la mañana?

Lord: ¡Oh, tres de la mañana! -Pubica Save my Soul- XD

Sé que nadie leerá esto a las tres de la mañana, pero aun asi es gracioso.

Antes que nada les pido una disculpa por no publicar en mucho tiempo, es de esas veces que uno de verdad no puede escribir nada y es muy frustrante para mi. ¡Pero aquí estoy de regreso!

Avisen a todo mundo XD, ok no.

Quiero agradecer a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior. (y que seguro ya no recuerdan porque paso mucho)

Muchas gracias: **Sheren Bhm, dannadagnel, hitomi79, Lanekopandicorniosauriolvl3mil, Lizz972, Gotti Calavera, LaV3nus6, Candy Nyu, MaryJezhuChan, SxarlettV , Izumi-nyu-FTW, Dia y yo123.**

Espero que les guste y... compartan el fic con un amigo, de verdad se los agradeceré.

Sin más que decir, disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

 **Save my Soul**

 **XV. -Despierto.**

 _ **Bésame, bésame mucho…**_

 _ **Each time I cling to your kiss, I hear music divine…**_

Una dulce melodía llegaba hasta tus oídos, envolviéndote de manera cálida. No lograbas entender del todo lo que significaban aquellas palabras, pero la manera en la que estaban cantadas, el sentimiento que provocaba era como una luz en medio de la oscuridad donde ahora te encontrabas.

Dejaste escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando la canción termino, sin embargo, la voz que vagamente reconocías continuaba cerca, haciendo que la luz en la oscuridad aumentara.

Parpadeaste confundido, el abrir los ojos de golpe a un lugar tan iluminado hizo que tus parpados se cerraran de nuevo buscando proteger a tus ojos.

Te quedaste quieto, mientras captabas a la cercanía una conversación que no entendías del todo.

—Tantos años haciendo negocios con los italianos y te juro que a veces no los entiendo. Sono pazzi questi italiani.

—Parece que te hacen enojar un poco…—Reconocías la voz de Jyushimatsu, pero extrañamente de tomo un poco más reconocer la voz del mafioso que le acompañaba.

—Estas en lo correcto Jyushi, sobre todo por esa ridícula manera de llamarme. Solo con escuchar al Don decirme así hace que me enoje. ¿Cómo era…? Ciao Gatt…

—Ciao gattina… —Terminaste la frase, la conocías porque así te llamaba Atsushi hace unos años.

Tus ojos por fin se habían adaptado, pero aun así te asustaste un poco cuando algo golpeo fuerte contra el suelo.

Estabas haciendo un esfuerzo por sentarte en la cama, aunque era difícil ya que tenías un punzante dolor en la espalda baja. Pero tus intentos cesaron cuando los brazos del mafioso te atraparon en un abrazo.

—Bienvenido, Ichimatsu. —Susurro contra tu cuello, no pudiste evitar contener la respiración. Tu cuerpo se tensó un poco ante el contacto.

—¡Iré a informarle a todos! —Anuncio Jyushimatsu antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación, justo en el momento en el que tus temblorosas manos empujaban lejos al mafioso.

Una punzada de culpabilidad golpeo tu corazón cuando viste la expresión dolida del mafioso.

—L-lo siento… No sé porque yo... —Trataste de explicar el porqué lo habías alejado, pero eso era algo que ni tú mismo entendías bien. De pronto era como si que alguien más te tocara fuese algo tenebroso. Tuviste que abrazarte a ti mismo para evitar seguir temblando.

—Está bien. Entiendo. —Respondió Karamatsu, dedicándote una sonrisa. ¿De verdad lo entendía? Lo observaste sentarse en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama, al ver la mirada que le dedicabas retrocedió otro poco antes de sentarse.

Bajaste a mirada avergonzado. ¿Por qué estabas actuando así?

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —Preguntaste, solo para romper el silencio que se había formado en la habitación. Karamatsu se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Fuiste atacado en la fiesta de año nuevo… ¿No lo recuerdas?

—No… —Trataste de hacer memoria, pero todo parecía cubierto por una espesa bruma.

—Ichimatsu. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —Preguntó Karamatsu, arrugando un poco el entrecejo y dedicando una mirada seria hacia ti.

—Lo último que recuerdo… —trataste de hacer memoria mientras mirabas tus piernas cubiertas por esa manta blanca del hospital.

Recordabas haber estando bailando con el mafioso, su voz susurrante cantándote al oído mientras sus cuerpos se mecían despacio al son de la música.

También recordabas haber acompañado a Karamatsu hasta una habitación que había reservado especialmente para los dos y entonces como un montón de imágenes intermitentes llegaron hasta tu cabeza un montón de recuerdos sobre Karamatsu haciéndote el amor.

Tu rostro se tiñó de escarlata. De pronto sentías tu rostro arder cuando tu mente se llenó de imágenes de Karamatsu, sus manos tocando tu cuerpo, sus labios dejando marcas en tu pecho, sus caderas chocando con las tuyas.

—¿Qué con esa cara sonrojada? —Preguntó Karamatsu con una expresión de sorpresa, rápidamente cambiando su mueca a una sonrisa burlona. —¿Estás pensando en cosas pervertidas?

—¿Qué?

—No, Ichimatsu. No podemos hacerlo en el hospital…Bueno, claro que podemos. —El mafioso mando un beso en tu dirección y tuviste que contenerte de no cubrirte completamente con la sabana porque eso te haría ver ridículo.

—¡Es tu culpa! —Te quejaste, fingiendo mal humor para ocultar tu bochorno. Karamatsu enarco una de sus gruesas cejas en espera de más información de tu parte. Le lanzaste una mirada antes de volver a fijar tu vista en tus piernas. Juntando tus dedos con nerviosismo susurraste: —Lo último que recuerdo con seguridad es…cuando hicimos… "eso".

—¿"Eso"? —Preguntó Karamatsu, poniendo la mano un momento sobre su barbilla, al parecer sus pensamientos lo llevaron a la respuesta con facilidad, pues de inmediato el mafioso dibujo una sonrisa, dedicándote una mirada que parecía juguetona. —¿A que te refieres con "eso"?

Estaba claro que lo sabía y que quería que lo dijeras en voz alta.

Sentías tus pequeñas cejas temblar en un pequeño tic que te hacia fruncir el ceño.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No, no lo sé. Mm podrían ser tantas cosas… —Karamatsu dio un suspiro dramático.

—Tuvimos sexo… —Susurraste inflando un poco las mejillas.

—Oh, hablabas de cuando hicimos el amor. —Recalco Karamatsu, como si quisiera darte a entender el contexto diferente entre uno y otro. Por alguna razón que lo dijera así hacia a tu corazón agitarse. —Pensé que hablabas de cuando me pediste matrimonio.

—¿Qué yo que? —Le lanzaste una mirada incrédula, Karamatsu se puso la mano en el pecho de manera dramática.

—Oh, que no lo recuerdes me parte el corazón. —Te encogiste de hombros sintiéndote terriblemente culpable. Karamatsu pareció notar tu expresión y de inmediato suavizo el tono con el que hablaba. —Es broma, no te lo tomes tan enserio.

Su palma completa se posó en tu cabeza, aplastando un poco tu cabello desordenado, pero de nuevo esa sensación de que era algo desagradable llegó hasta tu cabeza y te alejaste de manera torpe.

La expresión dolida de Karamatsu duró más esta vez.

—L-lo siento.

—Está bien. —aseguró, poniendo las manos en sus rodillas se dio el impulso para levantarse. —Iré a informarle a tu hermana que despertaste.

—¡E-espera! —Le llamaste, te estiraste lo más que podías para alcanzarlo, lograste tomarle la manga del saco y el mafioso se detuvo antes de dar si quiera un paso. Se giró para verte.

—Siento que hay algo desagradable, algo que no se… No es que tenga nada en tu contra… Lo siento. Que una basura como yo te haga poner esa expresión debe ser desagradable ¿verdad?

Karamatsu bufo, con una mezcla de alivio, molestia y felicidad. Soltó suavemente el agarre a la manga de su camisa y dirigió la mano hacia tu frente dando un pequeño golpecito con tu dedo.

—¡Ngh! —No pudiste evitar dar un respingo ante el repentino golpecito.

—No te llames "basura". —Te regañó, incluso puso una expresión seria que se suavizo de inmediato. —Estoy aliviado de que no me odies. —Susurro, dedicándote una sonrisa sincera.

—Como si pudiera hacerlo. —Gruñiste. Karamatsu rio bajito. Estiro la mano para intentar tocarte, pero se detuvo.

Esta vez, rápidamente tus manos tomaron la suya y la llevaron hasta tu cabeza. Te sentiste un poco estúpido de inmediato, pero escuchar la risa sincera de Karamatsu y sentir su mano acariciando tus despeinados cabellos te hizo sentir más tranquilo.

—Eres como un gatito que quiere ser acariciado. —Comentó Karamatsu al ver como cerrabas los ojos, relajándote con su suave caricia.

—Quiero que me toques. —Susurraste, antes de abrir los ojos de golpe al darte cuenta de lo que acababas de decir. —No… quiero decir… N-no de una manera pervertida. Y-yo solo… —Enrojeciste de nuevo encogiéndote de hombros, de no ser por el dolor en tu espalda baja te hubieras hecho un ovillo allí mismo. —Olvida lo que dije.

Pediste, mientras Karamatsu dejaba en paz tu cabello para envolverte entre sus brazos.

—Dios, te extrañe tanto… No tienes idea de cuánto. —Susurró contra tu oído, el tono que uso te hacia creer que su voz estaba a punto de romperse. Y eso, pensar que tu habías causado aquello en Karamatsu te rompía el corazón.

—L-lo siento… —Te disculpaste, abrazando ligeramente al mafioso, la punta de tus dedos era lo único que estaba tocando la espalda ajena y estabas luchando con tus ganas de querer alejarte de inmediato. ¿Se podía considerar aquello un abrazo?

—No, yo lo siento. —Habló de nuevo Karamatsu, alejándose un poco. Rompiendo el abrazo, pero manteniéndose cerca, lo suficiente para que pudieras ver esos ojos añil que tanto te gustaban ser empañados en lágrimas. —Solo mírame, me vuelvo un desastre cuando se trata de ti.

Aunque Karamatsu sonrió, parecía que las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, ver una faceta diferente del siempre genial mafioso te hacia enamorarte un poquito más de él. (Aunque sería difícil que admitieras eso en voz alta)

—No me culpes de que te hayas vuelto un llorón en mi ausencia… Gattina~ —Trataste de bromear, el cuerpo de Karamatsu tirito ligeramente.

—Si, lo admito. ¡Te amo tanto que no puedo controlar mis emociones! Me he vuelto un llorón, no te culpare, pero no vuelvas a llamarme así. ¡Me causas escalofríos!

—Gattina, gattina, gattina, gattina~ —Susurraste de inmediato, con la vista fija en el mayor.

—¡De verdad detente, esto es espeluznante! —Se quejo Karamatsu, aunque parecía un poco frustrado al menos agradecías que ya no estuviera llorando. —Si no te detienes voy a tener que callarte con un beso. —Amenazó. Dudaste unos segundos antes de volver a susurrar.

—Gattina, gattina, gattina. —Aun cuando bajaste un poco la mirada lograste ver la media sonrisa de Karamatsu, mientras su rostro se acercaba lentamente al tuyo. —Gattina, ga…

Te quedaste quieto cuando los labios del mafioso se encontraron contra los tuyos, aunque fue solo un contacto superficial aquello conseguía hacer que tu corazón se agitara. Los dedos gentiles del mayor recorrieron lentamente tu rostro, tu cuello y terminaron su recorrido en el cabello alborotado de tu nuca.

Cuando el beso se rompió no pudiste evitar suspirar, tus ojos se vieron reflejados en los ojos claros de Karamatsu cuando él te miro directamente.

—Creo que hubiera muerto sin ti… Ichimatsu, tu eres, lo que más amo en este mundo… —Cuando el mafioso recargo su frente contra la tuya pudiste notar algo demasiado tarde.

—Karamatsu… espe… —Trataste de resistir, pero aun estabas demasiado débil y terminaste golpeando contra la cama con el mafioso sobre ti. —Auxilio… —Susurraste sin aliento.

El cuerpo de Karamatsu era pesado y estaba ardiendo en fiebre. También parecía tener algunas ojeras enormes debajo de sus ojos. Te preguntabas cuanto tiempo había pasado cuidando de ti y eso te hacía sentir incómodo.

¿Algún día serias capaz de regresarle el favor?

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-**

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

Estabas empezando a entrar en pánico cuando Jyushimatsu y Homura entraron a la habitación. Al encontrar a Karamatsu sobre ti de inmediato se abalanzaron sobre el mafioso, pero al ver que había caído agotado por la fiebre dejaron de ser un poco sobreprotectores al menos por el momento.

—Bien, entonces regresare a Karamatsu a su habitación. —Dijo Jyushimatsu cargando al mafioso en su hombro. —¡Volveré de inmediato! —Dijo energético, pero no pudiste evitar dar un respingo cuando al girarse de manera energética estampo el cuerpo de Karamatsu contra la puerta.

—¡Jyushimatsu ten cuidado! —Advirtió Homura, pero cuando el energético hombre se giró de nuevo volvió a escucharse ese sonido.

—Vas a matar a Karamatsu con tanto golpe…

—¡Lo siento! ¡Tendré más cuidado! —Pero incluso cuando Jyushimatsu cerró la puerta para irse te pareció escuchar de nuevo el sonido de un golpe. Pobre Karamatsu, si no lo mataba la fiebre alta lo haría su amigo con tanto golpe involuntario.

Cuando la habitación volvió a quedarse tranquila te dedicaste a mirar a Homura, ella se encontraba sentada en la silla donde antes estuvo Karamatsu. Mantenía una expresión tranquila, con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios. Sus manos descansaban sobre sus rodillas y esta era una de las pocas veces en las que su hermoso cabello castaño se encontraba suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros, pechos y espalda.

Su mirada clara se encontró con la tuya y dejaste de verla de inmediato, imaginando que la estabas molestando por verla tan fijamente.

A penas abrías la boca para decir cualquier cosa cuando la escuchaste sollozar. De inmediato volteaste a verla, asombrado. Las lágrimas fluían como pequeños riachuelos por el hermoso rostro de Homura, mojando sus mejillas y cayendo hasta sus manos.

Los sollozos se intensificaron y la castaña termino cubriendo su rostro lloroso con las palmas de sus manos. Podías saber que seguía llorando por la manera en la que sus hombros se movían y por los pequeños gimoteos que dejaba escapar.

—Lo siento… —Te disculpaste, aunque no sabías muy bien porque lo hacías. Disculparse parecía lo más sensato de hacer cuando una mujer lloraba frente a ti.

—No… —Homura negó limpiando las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa. Levanto la mirada hacia ti. —Yo soy quien lo siente. Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien, que no me puedo contener.

—Siento que los preocupe demasiado. —Comentaste encogiendo los hombros, sintiéndote culpable por preocupar a todos, sentías que no valía la pena preocuparse por algo como tú, así tan poca cosa. Desde luego, esa era solo tu forma de pensar.

—No fue tu culpa cariño, existe gente muy mala en este mundo. —La castaña frunció el ceño, como si de pronto recordara todos esos hombres desagradables con los que se había encontrado. —Tú sabes.

—¿Sabes que fue lo que me paso?

—No lo sé, creo que unos tipos te atacaron por la espalda. Es todo lo que sé, pero no quiero hablar de eso. —Dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente. Tomo una de tus manos con cuidado. —Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien.

Y la sonrisa que te dedico, tan amorosa, tan maternal de alguna manera reconfortaba tu alma, era algo difícil de explicar pero se sentía de esa forma. Como si todo lo que necesitaras para empezar a reconstruirte, a volver a juntar los pedazos, se tratara de lo único que no podías tener, el amor de una madre. Pero justo ahora, cuando veías a esa mujer que a penas era unos años mayor que tú, lo entendías.

Cuando Jyushimatsu regreso a la habitación y se lanzo a abrazarte te sentiste un poco mejor, aun no estabas acostumbrado a la manera tan empalagosa de ser que tenia la pareja, era por eso que te sentías un poco cohibido con todo lo que ellos hacían.

Por eso cuando entre los dos te llenaron las mejillas de besos no sabias si avergonzarte hasta la muerte o quedarte como piedra durante el meloso ataque.

Al final por suerte lograste sobrevivir a eso.

Jyushimatsu parecía tener más información de lo que te habia pasado, pero se mostraba renuente a hablar, seguramente por ordenes de Karamatsu. De lo que si te contó fue de lo que pasó después, cuando se le informara que estabas fuera de peligro.

—¡Asistimos a tu funeral! ¿Verdad mi amor?

—¡Si! —La castaña asintió juntando las manos. — Yo lleve un hermoso vestido negro con mangas de encaje.

—Oh, te quedaba tan bien. Estabas tan guapa con el... y también si el. —le susurró al oído, las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de rojo.

—Oh, Jyushi, no frente al niño. —Dijo la castaña risueña, rodeando sus brazos al cuello de su esposo.

Volteaste la mirada hacia otra dirección dándoles un poco de privacidad, porque si seguías viéndolos ibas a vomitar el pan de melón que acababas de comerte y eso seria un pecado.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué hubo un funeral si sigo vivo? —Preguntaste dando una mirada rápida hacia la pareja, para ver si ya habían terminado su besuqueo.

—Bueno eso era una cuartada de Karamatsu, él estaba tratando de atraer a alguien. —Lo pensó un poco. —Más bien, distraerlo.

—¿Distraerlo? ¿A quién? —Preguntaste sin entender nada.

—Al tirador. ¿Lo recuerdas? El que te disparo ese día nevado.

Te llevaste la mano al pecho, tocando el lugar donde la bala falsa habia impactado, recordabas el dolor como si acabara de suceder. Las palabras de Hatabou llegaron hasta tu cabeza. "Se aproxima una cacería. Y esa marca te hace el objetivo."

—Podemos atrapar al tirador desprevenido ahora que piensa que estoy muerto... —susurraste tratando de averiguar el plan de Karamatsu.

—Así es. —Jyushimatsu asintió. —Además, con ese plan Karamatsu atrajo a un aliado muy poderoso. Un jefe italiano que dijo que lo ayudaría. —Quisiste preguntar un poco más sobre ese hombre pero Jyushi continuo. —Aunque paso algo extraño también, resulta que alguien fue a abrir tu tumba. Como para sacar algo de allí.

— ¿Entonces no funciono el plan? —cuestionaste, la verdad todo te parecía un poco difícil de entender. Muy creepy. Jyushimatsu se froto la barbilla pensativo parecía que iba a decir algo pero al final se quedo callado. ¿Eso era un tema del que no podía hablar? Suspiraste antes de hacer otra pregunta.

—¿Quién querría escavar en mi tumba? —preguntaste enarcando una ceja.

—Al parecer alguien llamado Minnie. ¿Te suena? —Preguntó curioso, negaste. Era una mentira pero para no preocupara a Jyushi era mejor no decirle que ya la habías conocido. —Bueno, como sea. Oficialmente Fukuyama Ichimatsu esta muerto. Ahora eres solamente "Ichimatsu".

—Al menos hasta que te cases con Karamatsu-sama. —Comentó Homura. —Él podría darte el apellido Matsuno.

—¡No! Mi Ichimatsu bebé es demasiado bebé para casarse. ¡No dejaré que mi bebé se case hasta que tenga 50 años! —Lloriqueo Jyushimatsu y tu te preguntaste si era un mal momento para decirle que prácticamente ya estabas comprometido con Karamatsu.

Por el momento guardarías el secreto.

 **[}-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

La visita de tus padres adoptivos no duro tanto como te hubiera gustado, al parecer habia muchas personas que querían visitarte y ellos aunque te querían mucho no eran egoístas para acaparar todo tu tiempo.

Cuando salieron te quedaste solo unos minutos antes de que una persona entrara a tu habitación.

Le reconociste de inmediato, con su cabello castaño perfectamente peinado y su usual traje gris corte ingles de tres piezas. Sus ojos platinados se veían casi negros y opacos, te pareció que recuperaron un poco de su usual brillo argentado cuando su mirada se encontró con la tuya.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salieron de su boca y volvió a bajar la mirada, como si no se sintiera digno siquiera de verte.

—Hola Atsushi... —Al final fuiste tu quien lo saludaste, no entendiendo muy bien porque se comportaba de esa forma.

—Hola. —Saludo de regreso, dando un pequeño paso a donde te encontrabas. —Yo... antes que nada, quiero decirte... —se acercó más a donde estabas sentado. —¿Puedo abrazarte?

—Em... si quieres... —te parecía un poco extraño el comportamiento del castaño pero no comentaste nada sobre ello cuando con fuerza te tomo entre sus brazos.

—No sabes cuanto me alegra que te encuentres bien... me moriría si algo te pasara. —Susurro Atsushi a tu oído y sentiste un hueco en el estomago, porque sonaba algo parecido a lo que Karamatsu te habia dicho, pero con Atsushi no existía esa emoción, esa chispa que hiciera a tu corazón volverse loco como con Karamatsu.

—Estoy bien... perdón por asustarlos. —Susurraste dando unas pequeñas palmadas a la espalda del castaño.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido. —te regañó, frunciendo el ceño y tomándote del rostro para verte mejor.

—No sé exactamente que fue lo que hice pero... no lo haré, creo. —Pusiste tus manos sobre las suyas para alejarlas de tu rostro, Atsushi parpadeo rápidamente un par de veces antes de dejar que alejaras sus manos.

—Entonces es verdad que no recuerdas... ¿Qué tanto es lo que recuerdas? —Preguntó, siendo todo lo cauteloso posible.

—Pues... no mucho de diciembre, solo cosas con Karamatsu. —y trataste de que tus mejillas no se sonrojaran, pero era algo inevitable cuando recordabas tu noche con Karamatsu.

Quizás esa reacción le dio una idea a Atsushi de lo que podría tratarse y no hizo preguntas sobre aquello.

—¿Y sobre mi? —Su tono de voz parecía demostrar que estaba.

Lo pensaste un poco, en tu cabeza los recuerdos más sobresalientes eran los que tenían que ver con Karamatsu y quizás tu memoria los habia registrado con más cuidado porque en todos ellos estabas feliz, ¿Quien no seria feliz al lado del hombre que ama?

Sacudiste un poco la cabeza, este no era momento para pensar en Karamatsu, Atsushi esperaba por una respuesta.

—Mm... creo que... Rompiste con Totty y tenias que decirme algo... ¿no?

Te pareció que Atsushi palideció un poco, como si hubiera escuchado justo lo que no quería escuchar. Se alejo unos pasos antes de regresar la mirada al suelo. Se veía tan pálido que parecía que podría desmayarse allí mismo asi que trataste de levantarte para llamar a una enfermera de ser necesario, solo lograste sentarte a la orilla de la cama cuando Atsushi levantó una mano pidiéndote que te detuvieras.

—Tengo algo que decirte... Yo... yo soy ...tu... —Su voz se volvió un susurro imposible de escuchar.

Si justo ahora tuvieras la habilidad de Karamatsu de leer los labios seguramente hubieras entendido esa ultima parte. Ibas a pedir que te lo repitiera pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un gran golpe que te hizo dar un salto y buscar por instinto el arma que no tenias.

La cabellera rosada y su ropa ligeramente desalineada eran fáciles de reconocer, dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa al verte sentado a la orilla de la cama, siendo pillado mientras intentabas pararte para salir de la habitación.

—Hola, tú~ —Dijo como saludo y se acerco picoteando tus costillas con algo de fuerza. Dejaste escapar un alarido de dolor.

—Totty... —Gruñiste disgustado, más que nada por llamarlo asi ¿Cuando habías pasado a llamar al cabrón ese tan familiarmente?

—Veo que estas vivo y me alegro por eso. —Dijo dando golpecitos a la bolsa de suero a un lado de tu cama. —Pero como estas vivo me hiciste perder mucho dinero. —Arrugo las cejas.

—¿Apostaste a que me moría?

—Ve el lado bueno, perdí. —Sonrió burlón, por alguna razón eso te hizo sonreír también aunque fue solo un poco. —Como sea, ¿Que están haciendo aquí? ¿Algo interesante?

—Bueno, Atsushi estaba por decirme algo. —Ambos pusieron la mirada en el inusualmente intranquilo castaño.

—¿Aun no se lo dices? —Pregunto Todomatsu enarcando una ceja. —Vamos, hazlo rápido que Karamatsu me mando por ti.

—Yo...

—Ya, se lo diré yo. —Viste una mueca de terror dibujarse en el rostro del castaño antes de que Todomatsu lo abrazara por el cuello. —Atsushi y yo nos reconciliamos~ —Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Eh? Felicidades...

—Y tuvimos sexo de reconciliación justo en la cama donde estas acostado, de hecho creo que termine justo allí donde tienes la mano. —pusiste una mueca de asco antes de alejar la mano del colchón.

Estabas empezando a sentirte asqueado pero entonces algo de lógica llegó hasta tu cabeza.

—Espera, ¿Cómo se supone que paso eso si yo estaba en esa cama inconsciente? —Preguntaste entrecerrando la mirada sobre Todomatsu.

—Bueno, me pregunto si eso habrá contado como un trio. Estabas de cuerpo presente si sabes a lo que me refiero. —Escondió su sonrisa maliciosa detrás de sus dedos. —Espero que la enfermera si cambiara las sabanas y no te dejara dormir sobre todo ese coctel de fluidos.

—Uhg, que asco. —Te levantaste rápidamente de la cama, casi haciendo caer el suero, lograste detenerlo mientras escuchabas la risa de Todomatsu.

—Te dejaré para que lo pienses ¿esta bien? —Te dio un guiño antes de ponerse detrás de Atsushi empujándolo desde atrás. —Ahora tenemos que irnos, tu hermana llegara enseguida y mandare a alguien con sabanas limpias. Bye~

Diciendo esto empujo a Atsushi por los hombros hasta salir de la habitación. Una vez fuera y con la puerta cerrada Todomatsu alejo sus manos de los hombros del castaño.

Atsushi que se había mantenido callado y cabizbajo hasta ese momento levanto la mirada buscando la de Todomatsu.

—Gracias por no decirle… —Susurro, una pequeña sonrisa dibujando sus labios, se veía aliviado.

—No lo hice por ti. —Gruño Todomatsu, pasándose la mano por el cabello, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no mostrarse afligido ante el castaño, de que esa pequeña sonrisa no le hiciera perdonarlo, porque eso no iba a curar su corazón roto.

Y él podía ser un maldito, pero también tenia un limite de cuanto podían lastimarlo antes de que se quebrara. Así que ahora aparentando ser fuerte escupió todo su rencor en esa frase venenosa dirigida hacia Atsushi.

—Lo hice por Ichimatsu, él esta muy mal en este momento como para enterarse de toda esa mierda que cargas. Puede que no sea mi amigo por ahora, pero es mi compañero, y si te atreves a lastimarlo… Voy a matarte. —Amenazó el de cabello rosa antes de meterse las manos a los bolsillos y perderse por el pasillo.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-**

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

Justo como Todomatsu lo había dicho una mujer llego a cambiar las sabanas de la cama, también abrió las ventanas para dejar de entrar un poco el aire fresco, fue en ese momento que notaste que había vigilancia puesta debajo de tu ventana y te preguntaste que se suponía estaban vigilando.

Una vez que la mujer se fue te quedaste solo en la habitacion alrededor de dos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo dejandote ver a Ichiko.

Ella fue menos efusiva que otras personas, pero tu hermana había sido siempre así por lo cual n o te lo tomaste a mal. Te envolvió con cuidado en un abrazo cariñoso, alejándose justo antes de que te pusieras ansioso, como si ella conociera los limites de tolerancia que tenía al tratar con una mujer.

Aun cuando su abrazo termino el contacto no lo hizo del todo, pues su manos recorrieron tus mejillas con cuidado, en una suave caricia, dedicándote una pequeña sonrisa.

Observaste a Ichiko, su largo cabello negro estaba sujeto en una coleta alta, el flequillo casi le cubría los ojos y tenía unos mechones más largos a cada lado de la cabeza, esto enmarcaba su rostro pálido contrastando a la perfección.

Sus ojos se veían más cansados de lo usual, con largas líneas negras y rojas debajo de sus ojos que había tratado de disimular un poco con maquillaje, pero no había tenido suerte con eso. Hablando de maquillaje, llevaba puesto un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, los labios de un color rosa muy claro, casi del mismo color de sus labios, llevaba un poco de color en los ojos y sus largas pestañas se veian un poco más tupidas de lo normal, seguramente por el maquillaje.

Llevaba puesto un vestido de chifón con manga corta de color violeta, con un cinturón del mismo color ceñido a su cintura y un pequeño bordado alrededor del cuello cortado en forma circular. Llevaba en la mano en largo saco de color negro y un pequeño bolso de mano del mismo color del vestido.

Te pareció que ese look en definitiva no era para visitar un hospital y no pudiste evitar sentirte mal creyendo que le habías arruinado algo importante a tu hermana, pero entonces notaste algo que faltaba o mejor dicho alguien.

—¿Y Karako? ¿No viene contigo? —Preguntaste, lanzando una mirada hacia la puerta, como esperando que la chica americana entrara llenando la habitación de su desbordante alegría en cualquier momento. Pero esto no paso, Ichiko se encogió de hombros antes de sentarse en el silloncito de visitas que Karamatsu habia mandado a tu habitación. Soltó un largo suspiro antes de hablar.

—No he visto a Karako desde hace dos semanas. —Se tallo los nudillos de manera nerviosa, era uno de esos malos hábitos que demostraban su nerviosismo y que tu habías aprendido sin querer. —Estoy muy preocupada.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Hace dos semanas, durante la noche una extraña mujer vino hasta nuestra puerta. Nunca antes había visto a esta mujer, pero al parecer Karako la conocía. Estuvieron hablando un par de minutos fuera de la puerta y cuando terminaron Karako entro a casa, se puso su ropa de "trabajo" y me dijo que tenia que salir un momento. —La viste apretando un momento los parpados, negando ligeramente como si tratase de apartar una idea desagradable. —Desde entonces no sé nada de ella, no contesta su teléfono y no he podido contactarme con ella ni siquiera en los números de emergencia que me dio.

Ichiko se quedo un momento en silencio, parecía que tenia un nudo en la garganta que trataba de disipar, al igual que las pequeñas lagrimas que aparecían en sus ojos. Ella era un manojo de nervios, temblando angustiada, podías darte cuenta de cuanto estaba preocupada.

Quizás para alguien más ella parecería muy tranquila, incluso en un momento así, pero tú conocías a Ichiko y sabias que estaba casi al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Te estiraste hasta ella y tomaste una de sus manos con cuidado, dando un pequeño apretón que trataba de transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad. Ichiko levanto la cabeza, sus ojos malva encontrándose con los tuyos, volvió hablar entonces.

—Hoy teníamos planeada una cena romántica, con todo esto yo me había olvidado, pero me llamaron del restaurante diciendo que había una recervación con el nombre de Karako Jones. Así que fui al restaurante pensando que ella estaría allí, con su estúpida sonrisa y con una tonta disculpa por desaparecer tanto tiempo… pero ella no apareció. —Sus manos temblaron ligeramente. — ¿Y si algo malo le paso? ¿Qué tal si ella esta en problemas y necesita ayuda? Y-yo n-no sé…

Se soltó de tu agarre y se puso de pie, caminando un poco por la habitación. Podías darte cuenta que estaba conteniendo sus ganas de llorar y que caminar por la habitación le ayudaba a disimular un poco su nerviosismo.

Pensaste entonces en todo lo que Ichiko había dicho, no conocías mucho a Karako, pero aun así te preocupaba que algo pudiera pasarle, más que nada por el como esto podría afectar a tu hermana.

Repasaste la información en tu cabeza.

—¿Cómo era la mujer que fue a buscar a Karako? —Ichiko clavo la mirada en ti, confusa. —¿Cuál era su apariencia?

—Mm… Bueno. —Lo pensó un poco. —Ella era de la altura de Karako, complexión delgada… ¡Oh! Tenia cabello corto a la altura de los hombros y era de color castaño.

¿Acaso podría tratarse de la mujer que habías conocido en la tienda de Atsushi?

—¿Supiste cual era su nombre?

—No, pero estaban hablando de una ¿Minnie? N-no lo sé. ¿Por qué preguntas esto? ¿La conoces?

—No… —Mentiste, en realidad no estabas seguro de que se tratara de ella. —Lo siento.

Esta vez Ichiko no pudo contener su llanto, parecía que había llegado a su limite. Se cubrió el rostro, sollozando. Y se mantuvo así por unos segundos antes de acercarse hasta donde estabas, dejándose caer de rodillas.

—Perdóname, sé que es egoísta de mi parte pedirte esto, pero por favor ayúdame a encontrarla. —Buscó tu mano entre las suyas sollozando bajito. —Por favor, si tú le pides a Karamatsu que la encuentre él moverá cielo y tierra para hacerlo, si es por ti él hará lo que sea.

—P-pero yo…

—¡Por favor! —Suplicó. —Yo no puedo pedírselo, no después de todas esas cosas horribles que le dije cuando te creí muerto. Por favor…ayúdame.

Cuando su voz se quebró también sentiste algo romperse dentro de ti, simplemente no podías negarte a una petición tan desesperada de tu única familiar de sangre.

—Lo haré, le pediré a Karamatsu que me ayude a buscarla. Y la encontraremos, incluso si tengo que ir a buscarla yo mismo. Te lo prometo.

—Gracias. —con fuerza Ichiko te abrazo, aun sollozando.

Acariciaste su cabello tratando de calmarla, habías mentido un poco pero era por el bien de Ichiko. No podías involucrar a Karamatsu en ese asunto, si la prometida de tu hermana estaba en negocios peligrosos con esa misteriosa Minnie lo ultimo que querías era que el mafioso saliera involucrado en algo peligroso.

Pero no habías mentido con lo de ir a buscarla por ti mismo.

Aunque eso era mejor que nadie lo supiera por el momento.

* * *

La noche había llegado y una mujer entro a tu habitación muy nerviosa, empujando un carrito con platos vacíos. Verte despierto casi provoca una mueca de alegría en ella, no entendías muy bien porque las enfermeras y el personal de limpieza estaban siempre tan cuidadosas a tu alrededor, pero nadie respondía ante tu duda.

La mujer de turno te había llevado la cena y en ese momento regresaba por la charola, viendo con ceño fruncido que a penas habías tocado la cena.

—Disculpe… —Le llamaste, la mujer dio un pequeño salto antes de dedicarte una mueca sorprendida, al parecer no pensaba que pudieras hablar. —¿Sabe cuando vendrá una enfermera? Necesito saber cuando me darán de alta.

—Bueno niño, si sigues sin comer adecuadamente seguro no será pronto. —respondió la mujer, te encogiste de hombros.

—N-no soy de los que comen mucho.

—¿No? Que pena, porque un amable y atractivo hombre me dio esto… —dijo buscando en su carrito y sacando un paquete con un pan de melón.

Si fueras un perro seguramente estarías agitando la cola y dándole la pata para conseguirlo.

—Si terminas al menos los fideos, te lo daré. —Dijo la mujer agitando ligeramente el paquete frente a tus ojos.

Nunca habías terminado un plato de fideos tan rápido.

—Termine… —dijiste aun con las mejillas llenas de comida, parecías una ardilla guardando bellotas dentro de su boca, la mujer río antes de darte el pan de melón, acompañado también de una nota. —Buenas noches

—Mm… —La viste salir y cerrar la puerta antes de tragar con algo de esfuerzo el ultimo bocado. —Que asco…

Habías escuchado antes que la comida del hospital es un asco, pero ya que este era tu primera vez en uno pudiste comprobarlo.

Al menos ahora tenias esa delicia azucara que te había mandado el hombre guapo. ¿Flores para enamorar? ¡No! Karamatsu se ganaba tu corazón con pan de melón.

Abriste el empaque dando una pequeña mordida, tratando de quitarte con ello el horrible sabor de los fideos.

Mientras masticabas el bocado alcanzaste la nota, estaba escrita con una hermosa caligrafía que eran tan elegante, tan dolorosa y tan Karamatsu.

 **" _Hello, my little kitty._**

 ** _Te envió este pequeño obsequio, algo que sé que te gustará y ayudara a endulzar un poco tu noche._**

 ** _Espero también que con esto recuerdes nuestra primera cita, una noche hermosa que vivirá en mis recuerdos para siempre. Me gustaría repetirlo, me gustaría llevarte de nuevo a un lugar bajo las estrellas donde solo estemos tú y yo._**

 ** _Donde pueda cantarte toda esa lista de canciones que me recuerda a ti._**

 ** _Do you wanna see the stars before they fall?_**

 ** _Esperare con ansias ese momento._**

 ** _Te amo._**

 ** _-Karamatsu_.**

—Karamatsu… —leíste su nombre con un suspiro, sintiéndote estúpido por ello justo después. Aun había algo más, un posdata.

 _ **"P.S: Puse más guardias para cuidar de ti esta noche, ya sabes… por si acaso querías tomar un paseo nocturno. Ni se te ocurra.**_

 _ **Buenas noches"**_

Eso ultimo te hizo arrugar un poco la nota. ¿Habías leído bien? ¿Acaso Karamatsu podía leer tu mente?

No. Desde luego que tenía que haber algo lógico en todo eso, pero ahora mismo eso no importaba. Tu plan de fugarte para buscar a Karako estaba comprometido a menos de que encontraras una forma de evadir a los guardias de Karamatsu.

Volviste a meter el pan de melón a la bolsa a penas le habías dado una pequeña probada, así que lo guardarías allí para después. Te levantaste de la cama y te acercaste a la ventana viendo hacia el suelo atraves de ella, allí abajo había al menos cuatro hombres haciendo guardia y dando vistazos esporádicos hacia tu ventana. Alcanzaste a esconderte antes de que uno de ellos te viera.

Caminaste un rato por la habitación tratando de pensar en como salir, ya que no podrías salir por la ventana tal vez tu única salida era por la puerta de tu habitación. Pero ¿Cuántos hombres estaban allí? Tenias que averiguarlo y para ello dejaste pasar algunas horas.

Conocías el modo de trabajar de los hombres de Karamatsu y habías logrado entender que cuando estaban con un compañero solían bajar un poco la guardia a altas horas de la noche. Esto sin duda seria un dato interesante para un enemigo, porque encontrarían el momento perfecto para atacar, pero por suerte estabas de su lado.

Cuando la hora indicada llegó abriste con cuidado la puerta, los guardias hablaban bajito por el pasillo a unos metros de tu habitación, dando la espalda al lugar donde te encontrabas. Perfecto, era el momento ideal para escapar.

Sigiloso caminaste por el pasillo, hacia el lado contrario, sí lograbas llegar a las escaleras todo seria pan comido. Pero fuiste un poco ingenuo al pensar que aquellos guardias que habías visto eran los únicos, pues al girar por el pasillo te topaste de frente con otro grupo de hombres y entre ellos estaba nada más y nada menos que el yankee de cabello rosado.

—Pero miren, me encontré un cachorrito perdido. —Comentó Todomatsu con una de sus típicas sonrisas. —¿Qué haces fuera de tu cama a estas hora, pequeño?

—Solo iba al baño. ¿Acaso no puedo? ¿vas a detenerme o algo? —Contestaste malhumorado. Estabas seguro de poder escabullirte de los demás, pero con Todomatsu seria diferente, él bien podría doblegarte y atacar a tus puntos débiles ahora.

—No, claro que no. Es por allí, por cierto. —Señaló hacia el lado contrario del pasillo.

Caminaste hacia el lugar siendo seguido de cerca por Todomatsu y sus dos acompañantes. Te giraste hacia ellos cuando llegaste hasta la puerta.

—¿No pueden darme un poco de privacidad? —Preguntaste frunciendo el ceño, los dos hombres se encogieron de hombros retrocediendo un paso, pero no Todomatsu.

El chico de cabello rosa se cruzo de brazos dedicándote una sonrisa burlona.

—Sabes que hay como cinco baños allí ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal si yo también quiero usar uno de ellos? —cuestiono antes de estirar su mano hasta la chapa de la puerta, casi por instinto tu mano fue a detener la suya. Todomatsu entrecerró la mirada sobre ti. —¿Para que necesitas tanta privacidad? ¡No me digas que vas a entrar allí para pensar en Karamatsu?

Al decir eso ultimo hizo un movimiento con su puño cerrado, agitándolo arriba abajo un poco. Le mostraste una mueca de confusión.

—¿Qué?

—¡Oh vamos! Nadie puede ser tan inocente. —Se quejó antes de volver a cruzar los brazos.

—En realidad yo… voy a.. cagar… mucho. Demasiado… —Dijiste, los tres pusieron una mueca de desagrado, en especial Todomatsu.

—Ugh, no necesitaba saber eso. —Arrugó la nariz y se alejó un poco antes de recargar la espalda en la pared.

Una vez seguro de que no iban a ir tras de ti abriste la puerta y entraste, te aseguraste de que todos los cubículos estuviera vacíos antes de tratar de buscar una forma de salir. Había una ventana en lo alto de pared, pero no había forma de que llegaras a ella con tu altura. Quizás había una forma, pero no lograbas dar con ella.

Estabas estresándote, así que fuiste hacia los lavabos. Abriste el grifo empapando tus manos de agua fría y después mojaste tu rostro, repetiste aquello u n par de veces antes de levantar la mirada hacia el espejo, tu reflejo te regreso la mirada.

—Vamos tengo que pensar… —Susurraste y tu mirada no pudo evitar fijarse en algo.

Obviamente lo habías notado casi desde que te despertaste, pero ahora que te veías frente a un espejo parecía algo extraño. Te faltaba un diente.

No sabias como había pasado eso y hace mucho que tus dientes de leche se habían caído así que tener un hueco en la dentadura era algo a lo que le pondrías atención al menos por un momento. Abriste la boca llevando tus dedos hasta tu encía.

Y entonces de manera estrepitosa los recuerdos empezaron a golpearte, uno tras otro. Tan vividos que aquel baño iluminado se convirtió de repente en una oscura bodega.

Respiraste agitado, reviviendo todo como si estuviera ocurriendo de nuevo.

—No, no, ¡no! —Gimoteaste tratando de alejar aquellos recuerdos, no los querías de regreso, los habías olvidado por una razón.

Estabas sudando, tu cuerpo entero estaba temblando y podías sentir un dolor punzante en tu cabeza mientras recordabas la sensación dolorosa de tu diente siendo arrancado y lo que vino después…

Corriste hacia uno de los baños llegando a penas antes de vaciar tu estomago, tu cuerpo tembló con fuertes arcadas y continuo asi aun cuando ya no habia nada más en tu estomago.

Aferrado con fuerza a los bordes del retrete, tratando de sujetarte con fuerza a algo que te mantuviera en la realidad, que no te hiciera recordar esas cosas horribles que habías suprimido.

A tu alrededor podías sentir una oscuridad invadirte, como una espesa niebla negra que intentaba arrastrarte de nuevo a esa noche, a esa bodega.

Respiraste agitado cuando escuchaste la puerta abrirse y los pasos acercándose, mientras más cerca los escuchabas más temblaba tu cuerpo. No, nadie debería acercarse a ti en este momento, te sentías tan sucio justo ahora que sentías que podías contaminar a cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

—Ey, ¿estas bien? —Escuchaste la voz de Todomatsu detrás de ti.

—¡Lárgate! —Gritaste volteando ligeramente la cabeza hacia él. Tu voz sonaba ajena a tus oídos porque era raro escucharte levantar la voz de esa manera, seguramente lo mismo pensó Todomatsu, pues la mueca de sorpresa en su rostro ye decía que no se esperaba aquello. —¡Vete!

—Yo... estoy... por si tu...

—¡Dije que te largues!

—Yo... estaré aquí ¿esta bien? N-no estas solo. ¿entiendes? —Lo viste retroceder un poco justo antes de que cerraras la puerta del cubículo. El lugar se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, casi un minuto completo antes de que un pequeño murmuro llenara el lugar. Todomatsu estaba tarareando una canción bajito, no decía nada realmente pero te hacia saber que él estaba allí, que no estabas solo.

Eso ayudo un poco a que las arcadas dejaran de sacudir tu estomago. Cuando lograste calmarte un poco te pusiste de pie, bajaste la palanca y saliste del cubículo mirando a Todomatsu por el reflejo del espejo. Te dio un poco de privacidad mientras te enjuagabas la boca y salio, aunque dejando la puerta abierta.

Enjugaste tu boca un par de veces hasta que ese extraño sabor de agua de grifo se quedo pegada en tu paladar, levantaste la mirada hacia el espejo. ¿Era posible que de pronto te pareciera habías envejecido en un tan poco tiempo? No sabias como explicarlo, pero sentías que te habías acabado en cuestión de minutos e incluso las ganas de escapar y buscar a Karako habían desaparecido, no y te sentías con fuerza para hacer nada.

Saliste del baño justo en el momento en el que Todomatsu levantaba su teléfono, fingiendo que estaba ocupado viendo algo en él. Era bastante obvio para ti que te estaba vigilando desde el pasillo. Los otros hombres de Karamatsu estaban allí también, listos para escoltarte a tu habitación, te sentías un poco como un criminal con tanta vigilancia, pero justo en ese momento no tenias la fuerza suficiente ni para quejarte.

Caminaste despacio hasta tu habitación, con la vista clavada en tus pies. Cuando sentiste una mano tomarte por la muñeca no pudiste evitar dar un pequeño salto antes de encogerte de hombros tratando de protegerte. Se trataba de Todomatsu deteniéndote de que te pasaras de largo tu habitación.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Esta es tu habitación. —Abrió la puerta dejándote libre el paso, volviste a bajar la mirada a penas te soltó y caminaste despacio hasta la cama.

Te pareció que el chico de cabello rosado le pedía a los hombres que le dejaran encargarse de ti y cuando ellos replicaron gruño diciendo que él respondería ante Karamatsu si algo pasaba. Después de eso todo se quedo en silencio antes de que tu compañero entrara a la habitación.

—Ey, si quieres escapar este es el momento justo. Ya no hay vigilancia más que yo, pero a veces soy distraído. —Dijo Todomatsu, señalando la puerta detrás de él. Al no ver respuesta continuo hablando. —T-también soy bueno haciéndome de la vista gorda, ya sabes, puedo pretender que no te vi salir asi como pretendo que mi prometido esta enamorado de ti jaja... —Su risa nerviosa te hacia saber que estaba igual de incomodo que tú.

—No voy a escapar... —Dijiste mientras dejabas caer tu cuerpo en la cama, de inmediato tus brazos te envolvieron lo mejor que podías abrazándote a ti mismo.

—¿No? Vaya que aburrido. —Todomatsu mantuvo su vista clavada en el suelo, haciendo pequeños pucheros antes de revisar en sus bolsillos de manera perezosa. —Toma...

Levantaste la mirada hacia lo que te ofrecía, parecía ser un dulce, lo aceptaste solo para quitarte la extraña sensación de la boca. Al mismo tiempo que tú Todomatsu se llevó un dulce a la boca también, entonces permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso? —Escuchaste preguntar.

—¿De mi vomitando mi bilis? No. —Gruñiste antes de buscar refugio debajo de las sabanas haciéndote un ovillo en medio de la cama. —Ademas eres la ultima persona con la que quisiera hablar.

—Bueno, tampoco es como si me gustara mucho la idea. —Replico de inmediato.

—Déjame en paz. Vete y déjame solo. —Solo obtuviste un gruñido de respuesta antes de escuchar los pasos de Todomatsu y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose casi en seguida.

Y aunque era lo que habías pedido te arrepentiste de inmediato, porque justo en ese momento no querías estar solo. Tampoco querías hablar pero te gustaría tener compañía, al menos para saber que alguien estaba cerca.

Te abrazase con fuerza apretando más tu cuerpo contra el colchón, lo que empezó con una respiración agitada termino convirtiéndose en pequeños sollozos y quejidos, tu llanto mojando tu rostro.

—Lo siento Ichiko... ni siquiera puedo cumplir mi promesa de buscar a Karako... —Susurraste entre sollozos, te sentías un poco traicionero y era seguro que si algo le pasaba a la chica de alguna manera terminarías culpándote por no ir a buscarla, por ser un manojo de nervios y no poder hacer algo para cumplir lo que le habías prometido a Ichiko.

Continuaste llorando bajito por un rato hasta que un toque a tu cabeza te hizo quedar petrificado, el que alguien te tocara de repente te habia asustado más de lo usual.

—Calma, ella esta bien. —Era Todomatsu, escucharlo te hacia sentir una mezcla de emociones, enojo, frustración, vergüenza por mostrarle un lado tan indefenso y también un gran alivio de que estuviera allí. No necesitabas preguntar que hacia allí, era obvio que nunca habia dejado la habitación en primer lugar, si tan solo hubieras salido de tu escondite debajo de las sabanas podrías haberlo notado.

—¿Como lo sabes? —Preguntaste alejando la mano que acariciaba tu cabeza tratando de tranquilizarte.

—Solo lo sé... —Sacaste la cabeza a penas lo suficiente para lanzar le una mirada, aun en la oscuridad podías ver un poco sus gestos. —Vas a tener que confiar en mi. —Dijo con un tono de voz serio, volviste a esconder el rostro bajo las sabanas.

La sorpresa de no encontrarte solo habia sido suficiente para que dejaras de llorar por el momento.

—Bueno. —empezó a hablar. —Si eso era todo entonces te dejare solo.

El solo pensamiento de estar sin compañía te aterro lo suficiente para hacer algo que, de otra manera, no hubieras hecho nunca. Dejaste de esconderte y tu cuerpo se estiro tomando la orilla de la chaqueta de Todomatsu, este giró la cabeza sorprendido.

—¿Puedes quedarte aquí? —Pareció dudarlo un poco, pero al final acepto, no sin antes decir un par de comentarios a forma de broma, quizás solo para no sentirse tan incomodo.

—Bien, me quedaré aquí. Pero que sepas que cuando esto termine nunca dejare de burlarme de lo patético que te ves en este momento.

Bueno, ciertamente si no lo hacia estarías muy preocupado.

 **[}-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Despertaste cuando la habitación estaba ya ligeramente iluminada. Habías estado durmiendo por pausas durante toda la noche, dormitando y despertando, generalmente acompañado por un salto o un movimiento estrepitoso. Pero al final habías logrado quedarte dormido de alguna forma y eso era bueno. Aunque parecía que eso no te habia ayudado en lo absoluto, pues tu cuerpo se sentía más cansado.

Lo primero que hiciste cuando tus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de la habitación fue recorrer esta con la mirada, fue allí cuando te percataste que no estabas solo en la habitación. Dos hombres parados al pie de la cama te dedicaban una mueca de sorpresa se trataba de Karamatsu y Atsushi.

El mafioso acompañaba su mueca perpleja con una sonrisa, mientras que el castaño estaba completamente rígido como una pierda, con la vista clavada en un punto en especifico, al seguir la mirada de Atsushi hasta la cama pudiste darte cuenta de lo que estaba viendo.

A tu lado, aun durmiendo se encontraba Todomatsu, lo que era más sorprendente era que tenias entre sus dedos su chaqueta, te habías sujetado a él de forma inconsciente. Ahora entendías la perplejidad de ambos.

—Vaya esta es una sorpresa. —Hablo por fin Karamatsu, al contrario de Atsushi que parecía molesto, el mafioso se veía genuinamente curioso por lo que estaba pasando. —¿Desde cuando son amigos?

—Nosotros no somos amigos. —Gruñiste dándole un golpe con el codo a Todomatsu, este salto asustado antes de sentarse en al cama de manera presurosa.

—¡Estúpida, mi cabello, idiota! —Dijo Todomatsu, aun medio dormido. Le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de donde estaba y clavo la mirada en Karamatsu. —Ah, cambio de turno. Lo cuide bien, deberías subirme el sueldo. —Bostezo levantándose y estirando los brazos, Karamatsu rio bajito.

—Muy bien diría yo.

—Sí, soy prácticamente una niñera. Sé que me tienen envidia por ser capaz de compartir la misma cama que Ichimatsu, pero contenganse por favor. —Dijo eso ultimo más para Atsushi que para el mafioso. El castaño solo bajo la mirada, sin atreverse a encarar a Todomatsu. —Y ahora... iré a dormir más, diviértanse en su reunión.

Dijo mientras salia de la habitación, recibió un "oye" de Karamatsu, una mezcla de una queja y un regaño.

—¿A donde vamos? ¿Me darán el alta?

—Algo asi... Es más bien como un "permiso", para salir unas horas. Tienes que regresar, aun no estas recuperado del todo y u herida podría abrirse de nuevo. —Explico Karamatsu acercándose hasta donde estabas, paso los dedos por tu desordenado cabello.

—¿A donde? —Preguntaste dejando que sus dedos acariciaran tu cabeza.

—A una reunión con alguien que quiere conocerte. —Esta vez fue Atsushi quien hablo, Karamatsu rodó los ojos. —El jefe italiano.

—Me gustaría que no conocieras nunca a ese hombre. —Gruño el mafioso. —Eres lindo y seguramente también su tipo, el solo pensar que quiera coquetear contigo hace que me den ganas de dispararle. —Miro a Atsushi. —Lo siento.

—No, no... tienes razón. Seguro que mi abuelo lo encontrara, muy lindo y también es seguro que tratara de coquetear con él.

—Esperen... Yo.. ¿voy a conocer al Don de la mafia italiana? —Ambos asintieron. —¡¿Por qué?!

—Bueno, fue una de las condiciones para que nos ayudara. —Respondió Atsushi, viste a Karamatsu encogerse un poco de hombros, seguro que habia alguna otra condición que no le habia contado al castaño aun.

—Solo ve y conocerlo, habla un poco con él y regresa ¿si? Si te sobra tiempo tu y yo podemos ir a alguna parte secreta, donde pueda tener un poco de tiempo con mi adorable Ichimatsu. —Dijo Karamatsu con coquetería. —Te dejaré para que te prepares. Atsushi te acompañara. Ven a verme antes de que te vayas ¿Esta bien? —Preguntó antes de dejar un pequeño beso en tu frente.

—Vamos. —Ordeno Atsushi, señalándote el camino.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-{]**

Como habia dicho Atsushi te acompaño a prepararte para tu encuentro con el misterioso hombre, mientras estabas tomando una ducha el castaño te contó de un suceso que habia tenido lugar cuando aun no despertabas del todo.

—¿Que yo hice qué?

—Tu atacaste al jefe de la mafia y aun no estabas consciente del todo. —Explicó Atsushi envolviéndote en una toalla de baño, poniendo otra sobre tu cabeza. —No estaba allí, pero dicen que lo amenazaste colgándote de su espalda, con su propio bolígrafo contra el cuello. Él cuando era joven mato a un hombre con las llaves de su auto, saben el daño que alguien puede hacer aun con el objeto más inofensivo, asi que se tomaron la amenaza muy en serio. Además después de eso literalmente te arrojaste por la ventana y lograste escapar.

Te quedaste boquiabierto, eso explicaba porque la repentina vigilancia debajo de tu ventana. Te inquietaba más el hecho de que al parecer habías hecho uso de ese otro "tú". No sabias muy bien como explicarlo, pero el asesino de la mascara de kabuki era una parte de ti que habia sido entrenada para actuar por instinto, era más fácil de esta forma porque asi todas las atrocidades que Osomatsu te mandaba hacer eran más fáciles de realizar, porque ese no eras tu. Lo eras y al mismo tiempo, no.

Era algo complicado de entender, incluso para ti.

Solo esperabas no haber levantado las sospechas de nadie, era mejor si no sabían que tu eras aquel al que tanto le temían.

—Y... si hice eso ¿Por qué quiere conocerme?

—Porque eres interesante. —Respondió Karamatsu entrando al cuarto de baño, sentiste a necesidad de cubrirte aunque en realidad no estabas mostrando nada. —¿Me permites unos minutos con Ichimatsu?

—Claro. —Respondió Atsushi antes de salir.

—¿Estas nervioso? —Preguntó Karamatsu, acercándose hasta donde estabas. Te encogiste un poco cuando sus labios besaron tu frente. —No te preocupes, Atsushi estará allí y todo saldrá bien.

—¿E-estas seguro de que no puedes venir tu conmigo? —Preguntaste, tus dedos se aferraron a la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta. —M-me sentiría más protegido si vienes tú. —Susurraste bajando la mirada, estabas seguro que si Atsushi escuchaba aquello se sentiría herido, pero te sentías de esa forma.

Te sentías más protegido acompañado de Karamatsu, es decir, el solo tenerlo cerca, poder respirar su esencia y poder escuchar su voz te hacia sentir más calmado. Además, cuando tenia ropa común como en ese momento, sentías que de alguna forma lo tenias más para ti. Que no era el jefe, sino simplemente Karamatsu, el hombre guapo y genial que amaba la música y el recordarte sobre los picnics con pavo.

—Estoy seguro.. lo siento. —Te dedico una mirada antes de inclinarse un poco para besar tu mejilla. —Tengo una idea.

Levantaste la mirada cuando se alejo pero al ver como se quitaba la ropa volteaste el rostro.

—¿Q-qué demonios estas haciendo? —cuestionaste, tratando con todas tus fuerzas no ver como se quitaba la camisa, pero tus ojos traicioneros terminaban viendo de nuevo en su dirección.

—Ponte esto... —Ordenó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, parpadeaste confundido antes de que pusiera su camisa en tus manos.—Vamos, hazlo~

Asentiste. Un poco avergonzado por tener que hacerlo frente a Karamatsu comenzaste a ponerte su ropa sin saber bien porque, al final él termino solo en boxer y tu terminaste vestido con ropa que te quedaba un poco grande. No era como si te molestara, de hecho te gustaba, la ropa de Karamatsu olía un poco a suavizante para telas, mezclado con su perfume que ya conocido para ti y el cual amabas. Además, secretamente siempre quisiste ponerte su "perfect fashion", asi que ahora mismo estabas emocionado.

—Solo falta un detalle... —Susurró Karamatsu antes de ponerte sus gafas oscuras. —¡Perfecto! —Exclamó.

Cuando te miraste en el espejo casi te dieron ganas de decirlo también, aunque claro, nadie se veía igual de bien que Karamatsu con esa ropa, pero tu no te veías nada más. Evitaste hacer unas cuantas poses delante del espejo, simplemente porque el mafioso estaba allí viéndote.

—¿Que se supone que hago con esto?

—Bueno, ahora eres totalmente un Karamatsu boy. —Dijo mandando un beso en tu dirección. —Además, si te sientes nervioso, solo respira profundo y puedes imaginar que estoy justo allí, envolviéndote entre mis brazos. Diciéndote... "Todo ira bien, my love". —Susurró a tu oído, tu piel se erizo al instante.

—¡Ponte ropa o algo! —Te quejaste, girando el rostro y tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que aquello te habia provocado. Karamatsu se puso una bata de color blanco. —Este plan es estúpido.

—Bueno, si no estas agradecido con ello. Puedes devolverme la ropa y las gafas justo ahora. —Karamatsu enarco una ceja, y estiro su mano abierta hacia ti. Giraste un poco el cuerpo aferrándote a la chaqueta de cuero.

—¡M-muchas gracias Karamatsu-Kamisama!

—Sí, eso creí. —Karamatsu sonrió victorioso mientras tu te encogías de hombros.

¡Ahora eras total y absolutamente un Karamatsu boy!

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Un rápido beso en los labios y unas cuantas frases de apoyo fue lo que obtuviste de Karamatsu antes de que Atsushi llegara interrumpiendo, recordándote que ya era hora de partir.

"Termina pronto para nuestra cita"

Fue lo ultimo que te dijo Karamatsu y pensar en Karamatsu y en la cita que querías tener con él alejaba de tu cabeza todos aquellos recuerdos de la noche anterior, no era como si los hubieras olvidado, pero habías pasado por tantas cosas horribles durante tu vida que sabias que la mejor manera que tenias para no entrar en pánico era no pensar en ello. Eventualmente eso terminaba siendo un arma de doble filo, pues cuando te encontrabas solo de nuevo todo regresaba cayendo sobre ti, hundiéndote de nuevo.

Por el momento tratarías de no pensar en ello... tenias que concentrarte en la reunión.

Al llegar al lugar sentiste de inmediato las miradas sobre ti, los hombres parecían precavidos con cada paso que dabas y eso no hacia más que ponerte nervioso.

Al final llegaste hasta el gran jefe y tan solo hizo falta una de sus miradas para que casi entraras en pánico.

El hombre era más atemorizan te de lo que creías. Te encogiste de hombros respirando el olor de Karamatsu, tratando de visualizarlo haciéndote compañía,.

—Ciao. Es un placer volver a verte, estoy ansioso por llevar a mi nuevo perro a casa.

Te quedaste de piedra. ¿Que demonios quería decir con eso?

* * *

Espero que les guste~

#SaveMySoulEstaDeRegreso

#KaramatsuBoy

#TottyEsBuenoSeLeSalioElChamuco

#IchimatsuXMelonPanOTPSUPREMA

#Han Pasado 86 años.

Saludos~


	17. Chapter 17

**Save my soul.**

Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que muy bien

—¿Quien demonios publica a las 3 de la mañana?

Lord: ¡Oh, tres de la mañana! -Pubica Save my Soul- en realidad son las 2, pero como que se esta haciendo una costumbre esto.

Sé que nadie leerá esto a las tres de la mañana, pero aun asi es gracioso.

Quiero agradecer a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior. (y que seguro ya no recuerdan porque paso mucho, de nuevo)

Muchas gracias: **Lanekopandicorniosauriolvl3mil, , Gotti Calavera , Lizz972 , JhankireCampbell, hitomi79 , LaV3nus6 , Coti , Momokamatsu , E, KaramatsuGirl, Izumi-nyu-FTW y Nashira Trancy**

Espero que les guste y... compartan el fic con un amigo, de verdad se los agradeceré.

Sin más que decir, disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

 **Save my Soul**

 **XVI. -Chi cerca mal, mal trova.**

El jefe italiano resulto ser más intimidante de lo que imaginabas, en un principio al escuchar que era el abuelo de Atsushi habías llegado a imaginarlo como una versión arrugada de tu amigo, pero no era asi.

Su mirada gatuna y salvaje parecía asimilarse a la de un depredador, fría y analítica, atenta a cada detalle y a cada movimiento de su enemigo. Y en este caso tu eras el enemigo con el que estaba tratando.

Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron a penas en una cansada sonrisa que no llegaba a reflejarse en su mirada, sus manos se juntaron y sus dedos se entrelazaron frente a su barbilla antes de hablar.

—Ciao. Es un placer volver a verte, estoy ansioso por llevar a mi nuevo perro a casa.

Te quedaste de piedra. ¿Que demonios quería decir con eso? Atsushi a tu lado parecía tener una reacción similar a la tuya, te llevo unos segundos notar que el castaño habia puesto una mano frente a ti, como evitando que siguieras tu camino o tal vez tratando de protegerte.

Te pusiste alerta.

—¿Disculpe...?

—Ah, si hablas. Aunque la ultima vez también lo hiciste, pero tu voz sonaba diferente. —Separó sus manos y froto con una de ellas su barbilla. —Me pregunto si es porque aun estabas dormido.

—Disculpe. —Interrumpió Atsushi, dejando su delicadeza y empujándote hacia su espalda. —¿A que se refiere con lo que ha dicho antes?

—Atsushi, mio dolce nipote. —La mirada del hombre se suavizo un poco al ver al castaño. —Vieni qui per salutare tuo nonno.

Todas las miradas estaban de pronto en el castaño, te quedaste en silencio viendo al jefe estirar su mano hacia Atsushi. Tu amigo camino despacio hacia el hombre, se puso de rodillas frente a él a la vez que tomaba su mano, deposito un pequeño beso en el grueso anillo de oro que el mayor tenia en su dedo indice de su diestra.

Estabas atento, dispuesto a atacar con lo que fuera si se atrevía a hacerle daño a Atsushi, habías guardado secretamente un cuchillo mariposa entre tu ropa cuando Karamatsu no estaba mirando y aun si tenias todas las de perder ibas a pelear.

Llevaste tu mano hasta donde habías guardado tu única defensa; un cuchillo mariposa que Todomatsu te habia regalado en tu cumpleaños, pero no hubo necesidad de usarla.

No cuando aquel hombre que tan solo segundos antes parecía el ser mas atemorizante de la tierra le dedico una sonrisa sincera y cariñosa a tu amigo, además que dejo un cariñoso beso sobre su frente. Dedicándole una mirada de añoranza que te hacia sentir un poco incomodo.

Nunca habías tenido un abuelo y ver aquella escena familiar te hacia sentir como si estuvieras viendo algo fuera de este mundo. Desviaste la mirada por unos segundos mientras Atsushi mantenía una conversación en voz baja con su abuelo, no era como si pudieras entender lo que decían y tampoco era asunto tuyo, así que decidiste darles un poco de privacidad. Miraste por encima de tus gafas oscuras a uno de los fornidos hombres que se encontraban a unos metros de ti, era más grande que tú en todos los aspectos y aun si dio un salto cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

¿Tan mala impresión habías dejado en ellos?

Ahora era el hombre fornido el que susurraba a su compañero quien sabe que cosa, te acomodaste los lentes de nuevo antes de regresar la vista al frente. Parecía que la platica habia terminado, pero Atsushi no parecía feliz.

—Bien, tengo asuntos que atender con el pequeño Matsuno. Les pido que nos dejen solos, por favor. —Las protestas no se hicieron de esperar, aunque solo le bastó al hombre levantar la mano para que todo quedara en silencio de nuevo. —No me hagan repetirlo, por favor.

No había amenaza en su voz, pero aun así se sentía como tal y poco a poco el lugar fue quedando vacío. Uno de los últimos en salir fue Atsushi, pero antes de hacerlo se acerco para susurrarte.

—Si trata de hacerte algo, no dudes en apuñalarlo. —Dio unas palmadas a tu hombro. —Buena suerte.

Cuando Atsushi se fue finalmente quedaste a solas con el don.

—Siéntate, por favor. —Señalo la silla frente a él en la mesa, la más alejada también. Y no dejo de observarte atento mientras obedecías. —Estoy seguro que tienes un par de preguntas para mi. Adelante.

—Bien. —Te concentraste tratando de poner tus ideas en orden. —¿Qué fue lo que quiso decir con lo de "llevar a su nuevo perro a casa"?

—Oh. —Una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en sus labios. —Eres directo ¿eh?. Ahora me gustas más. —Un escalofrió te recorrió la espalda con aquella declaración. —Bien, te lo diré. Y también a Atsushi, que sé esta escuchando del otro lado de la puerta. Entra de una vez cariño, haré una excepción contigo.

Giraste la cabeza para ver a Atsushi entrar cabizbajo y cerrar detrás de él. Se quedo allí, lejos de los dos.

—Bueno, bambino. Debo iniciar explicando la razón por la que estoy aquí, es gracias a mi gattina~. —Tu ceja tuvo un pequeño tic al escuchar esa forma de llamarle a Karamatsu. —Tu jefe me ha pedido ayuda para atacar a su enemigo, aunque ni él sabe quien es. —Bufo divertido. —Como sea, todo fue gracias a ti. No habia llegado el día en el que Karamatsu estuviera tan desesperado como para suplicarme que lo ayudara. Molte grazie, bambino.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio? ¿Qué le prometió Karamatsu?

—Él quiere mi ayuda en el momento correcto para acorralar a Tougou. A cambio me dará a cualquier trabajador para que sea mio. Cualquiera entra en la lista, ese chico de cabello rosa, ese chico energético cuya esposa es bellicima, incluso el propio Karamatsu. Cualquiera excepto tú. Y resulta que al único que deseo, es a ti. —Escuchaste a Atsushi dar un paso hacia los dos, pero se detuvo.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque eres al único que me dijeron que no tocara. Además, eres el primer chico que me ataca y trata de matarme con algo tan simple como un bolígrafo. Tienes algo que me gusta, algo que no puedo entender del todo. Pero deseo tenerte, lo deseo más de lo que deseo a Karamatsu. —Te dedico sonrisa gatuna, sin quitarte los ojos de encima. Tragaste saliva antes de entrecerrar la

mirada sobre él. —No pongas esa cara, no voy a devorarte. —Negó ligeramente moviendo la cabeza. —Por ahora.

Sentiste los vellos de tu nuca erizarse. Crispado como un gato, pero aun tratando de mostrarte tranquilo preguntaste:

—¿Puedo saber para que me quiere?

—Claro, estamos hablando aquí de forma sincera y directa. De corazón a corazón. —Señaló su pecho y después hacia el tuyo. —Te quiero para que Karamatsu no te tenga. Suena infantil, pero es lo que más deseo en estos momentos. —Tomó una copa vacía y sirvió un poco de vino tinto, dio una probada antes de continuar.— La familia Matsuno me ha arrebatado a mis hijos, a mis nietos y ahora yo, quiero arrebatarle a un Matsuno a alguien que ama. Pude darme cuenta que mi gattina te adora y eso solo me motiva a querer tenerte. ¿Crees que tiene lógica?

—No.

—Exacto. Pero las cosas están asi, Karamatsu no me dejara llevarte. Iniciara una pelea conmigo si intento ponerle una mano encima a su amado perro, y temo decirte que va a perder. Soy su único "aliado" y alguien más ya me ha pedido que lo mate. Karamatsu estará en mayor peligro si va contra mi también. Y no lo quiero muerto, tiene un cuerpo de infarto como para dejarlo morir. Ese perfecto culo es algo que sin duda me gustaría agarrar. Mi gattina es adorable ¿no?

—Supongo. —Arrugaste las cejas frunciendo el ceño, aun si los lentes no lo dejaban ver la mirada amenazante que le estabas dedicando.

—Aquí es donde entras tú. Si te entregas a mi por decisión propia Karamatsu no podrá interferir. Puedo hacer lo que quieras a cambio. Así que, acepta ser mio.

Lo pensaste por un momento, pero habías tomado la decisión desde el momento en el que la seguridad de Karamatsu estaba en juego. Te pusiste de pie, una de tus manos golpeo tu pecho, sobre tu corazón. Hablaste, fuerte y claro, con toda la seguridad que podías transmitir.

—Mi corazón, mi ojos, mi cuerpo, mi lealtad. Este ser entero que esta delante suyo, todo pertenece a Karamatsu. Hasta el final de mis días, lo protegeré. No importa si todo el mundo esta en nuestra contra, lo salvaré.

—No esperaba menos de ti. —Una sonrisa afilada se dibujo en su rostro.

—Cuando todo esto termine y nuestros enemigos estén muertos. Yo iré con usted... a cambio quiero que proteja a Karamatsu, quiero que lo mantenga a salvo de todos. Si algo le pasa yo mismo iré tras usted. —La mirada del hombre centelleo ante la amenaza, sonrió amplio.

—Si Karamatsu no es mi enemigo, lo protegeré de esa otra persona que me ha pedido que lo mate. A cambio tú...te vienes conmigo a Italia.

—¡Nonno! —El castaño protestó ganándose una mirada de reprimenda del mayor.

—No interfieras en este asunto, ya que renunciaste a mi apellido y a mi familia, ni siquiera debería tenerte compasión. Pero por la memoria de tu padre te permito estar aquí y no darte caza como el bastardo traidor que ahora eres. —Respondió el jefe mayor y aunque trataba de no demostrarlo sabias que estaba dolido, podías sentirlo.

Atsushi apretó los puños, parecía estar a punto de debatir algo, pero se mordió el labio con fuerza y bajó la mirada. Te pareció que la mirada del mayor mostraba un atisbo de tristeza, como si deseara escuchar una explicación o una excusa por parte del castaño, pero las palabras no salieron de la boca del castaño.

La expresión melancólica del jefe fue algo efímero, regreso a su expresión burlona antes de que te dieras cuenta.

—Bambino. ¿Tu respuesta?

—Acepto.

El hombre soltó una carcajada al momento en el que se levantaba de su asiento. Camino hasta ti para poner sus manos en tus hombros.

—Celebremos nuestro trato con una copa de vino. —Tan rápido como chasqueo los dedos sus hombres entraron. —Señores, les presento al futuro miembro de esta familia.

La mirada enfadada de Atsushi no se comparaba a la que tendría Karamatsu cuando se enterara.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Nunca habías entendido del todo porque a las personas les gustaba tomar vino, nunca habías probado más de tres sorbos cuando Osomatsu te obligaba a hacerlo y aun recordabas la sensación de asco que te provocaba el sabor. Pero esta vez habia sido diferente y no sabias si era por la calidad del vino o la grandiosa cosecha de la que tanto presumía il signore (y que no entendías a que se refería) o porque esta vez estabas tomando por voluntad propia y no con un sádico que amenazara con hacerte cosas imaginables con la botella si no terminabas el vino.

Saboreaste la bebida de uva fermentada, tus papilas gustativas acostumbrándose al sabor amargo y fuerte del vino blanco. No sabias cuantas botellas llevaban en total, pero estabas muy seguro que eran más de tres, porque cuando habías hecho el brindis inicial tu copa era de vino tinto y ahora mismo estaban sirviéndote uno de un extraño color rosado. (Aunque solo estabas tomando pequeños sorbos de cada uno)

Tomaste la copa antes de dedicarle una mirada al Don que te sonreía extendiendo su copa hacia la tuya, dando un pequeño choque mientras canturreaba "¡Salute!".No sabias en que momento habías empezado a responder de igual manera y a sonreír antes de tomar un sorbo.

Atsushi a tu lado te fulminaba con la mirada.

—Ya has tomado demasiado, deberíamos irnos.

—No seas aguafiestas, estamos tomando en paz. —Respondió el mayor. —Prometo no darle más que esta copa. —Levanto una mano, haciendo el juramento, pero su otra mano sostenía la botella. Llenó tu copa casi hasta el borde. Atsushi rodó los ojos antes de levantarse.

—30 minutos. Solo eso y luego nos iremos. ¿Entendido?

—Esta bien. —Diste un pequeño sorbo a tu copa ganándote una mirada de reprimenda del castaño mientras se alejaba.

—Ah, parece que se nos esta acabando el tiempo. Supongo que ya tendremos tiempo de conocernos mejor cuando vengas a vivir conmigo. Prometo tratarte bien.

—Si usted lo dice.

—No seas condescendiente conmigo. —Gruñó, antes de levantar su copa hacia un hombre mayor sentado en otra mesa. Te giraste para verlo y lo reconociste, era el hombre que habías visto antes cuando Karamatsu se reunió con las italianos. —Él es mi doble. Como el jefe que soy no puedo ir a encuentros peligrosos, entonces él lo hace fingiendo ser yo.

—¿No es eso jugar sucio?

—¿Lo dice el chico que tuvo un funeral falso? —Respondió burlón. —Cada uno tiene sus maneras ingeniosas de hacer las cosas, a mi nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer un funeral falso.

—¿Que hay del señor Louis? —Preguntó Atsushi regresando a la mesa, cruzándose de brazos se sentó a tu lado.

—Excepto esa vez, aun asi no sobrevivió.

—Louis era amigo de mi padre, estaba cuidando de Karamatsu en New Orleans cuando le dispararon en la cabeza. —Explico Atsushi. Asentiste despacio, te parecía haber escuchado ese nombre pero no pensaste que era la misma persona, ya que Karamatsu decía que su amigo era un globo.

—Mi pobre gattina quedo traumatizado, prácticamente su cabeza reventó como un globo. O eso dicen. El señor Nakamura me informo que su pequeño suprimió aquello. Así que esta prohibido hablar de este tema con él ¿Esta bien? —Te dedico un guiño antes de cerrar los ojos y recargar su espalda en la silla. —Cambiando de tema... conoces a mi doble, lo que quiere decir que estabas allí en la junta pasada. ¿Eras tu el que llevaba el traje de color blanco?

—Es hora de irnos. —Atsushi se puso de pie de inmediato.

—Aun faltan 20 minutos de los 30 que dijiste. —El hombre le dedico una mirada al castaño y lo viste tragar saliva, claramente nervioso. —Entonces, supongo que eras tú. Y que mi amable nieto te ha hecho el traje para la ocasión. —Asentiste. —Y luciste de manera espectacular el emblema familiar. Entonces ¿con cual de mis nietos aceptaste casarte? ¿Atsushi o Takashi? ¿Luciano?

—Con ninguno, yo se lo puse para que nadie lo atacara. —Aunque la pregunta era dirigida a ti fue Atsushi quien contesto. "Aburrido" replicó el hombre, pero tu estabas curioso con algo.

—¿Quien es Takashi? —Atsushi estaba a punto de contestar con un "nadie" pero su voz fue opacada por el tono burlón del Don.

—Takashi es el hermano gemelo de Atsushi. ¿No lo sabias? —Te quedaste en shock por un momento, Atsushi mantenía la mirada agachada.

—No sabia que...t-tenias un hermano. —Te removiste un poco incomodo, se suponía que Atsushi era tu mejor amigo y no sabias algo como eso. ¿Podías considerarte su amigo aun sin saber algo tan básico como esa información?

—No te sientas mal bambino, seguro que Atsushi no te hablo de él por el tema de los gemelos malvados. Esta mal que yo lo diga pero a Takashi le falta un tornillo. Es peligroso. Me pregunto si es asi con todos los hermanos que comparten vientre. En Atsushi era Takashi, en los hermanos Matsuno sin duda era... ¿Cual era su nombre?...Choromatsu.

—¿No querrá decir Osomatsu? —Preguntaste, aunque aun estabas asimilando la información que acababa de darte.

—No. Estoy hablando del tercer hijo, ese bastardo no solo mató al señor Nakamura y culpo a su hermano por ello, sino que apuñalo a mi gattina cuando estaba en el hospital, manipulo a su hermano mayor para que aceptara la culpa y su ultima petición fue que...

—¡Nonno! Has tomado demasiado. —Atsushi dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa haciendo que tu copa cayera y se derramara el contenido. Te levantaste rápido de tu asiento para evitar mojarte.

—Tienes razón, ya no sé ni lo que digo. No tomes tan a pecho lo que acabo de decirte, bambino. —dijo el mayor de manera despreocupada, pero habia algo en su mirada que parecía decirte "esto es algo importante, chico". Te limitaste a asentir señal de que habías captado aquello, lo tendrías en mente sin duda.

—Nos vamos. —Atsushi te tomó del brazo arrastrándote hacia la salida.

—Una cosa más. —Dijo el hombre antes de que salieran.— Ichimatsu es un nombre que no va contigo... Así que lo cambiare cuando te lleve conmigo a Italia. Dante o Donatello. Aun no lo decido. —Lo viste dedicarte un guiño.

Mientras Atsushi te llevaba hasta el auto casi te parecía que reía de manera amarga. Le preguntaste a que se debía, pero no respondió. Aunque te pareció que gruñía por lo bajo un "Antes muerto que dejar que te lo lleves".

 **[]-[]-[]-[]**

Estaba bastante oscuro cuando manejaron de regreso al hospital.

Atsushi estaba más callado de lo habitual y considerando que él era siempre quien hacia conversación para que no se formara un silencio incomodo estabas empezando a sentirte nervioso. Habia un tema de no abandonaba tu cabeza, lo que habia dicho el abuelo de Atsushi seguía haciendo ruido en tu cabeza, estabas seguro que Karamatsu desconocía el tema, pero si hasta el jefe italiano lo sabia, entonces suponías que Atsushi también y por eso te aventuraste a preguntar:

—¿Es cierto que Choromatsu trato de matar a Karamatsu? —Esperaste por una respuesta pero Atsushi se mantuvo en silencio. —Tu abuelo dijo que Choromatsu intento matarlo, que termino culpando a Osomatsu. ¿Eso quiere decir que Osomatsu no es el monstruo que Karamatsu cree?

—¿Y qué si no lo es? ¿Vas a defender lo? ¿Vas a volver a enamorarte de él? —Esta vez fuiste tu quien se mantuvo en silencio. Atsushi dio un suspiro. —¿Que quieres que te diga? Es cierto que Choromatsu no era la persona más amable del mundo, después de todo no solo Osomatsu vivió bajo la tortura de Tougou. No estoy tratando de justificarlo... —Cierras la boca porque estabas apunto de decir eso. El castaño continua. —Sea lo que sea que haya hecho esa basura, ahora no importa.

—¿Eso quiere decir que hizo más daño que solo intentar matar a Karamatsu? —Atsushi asintió. —¿Al menos alguien ha intentado decirle a Karamatsu como era realmente ese hermano al que recuerda con tanto cariño? Ambos hermanos fueron manipulados por ese hijo de perra. ¿Fue él quien lo llevo a pelear entre hermanos? Si fue asi entonces... tantos hombres sacrificados por...

—¡Ichimatsu! —Que levantara la voz de manera repentina te hizo dar un pequeño salto. —Ya no importa... Deja a los muertos descansar en paz.

La mirada del castaño parecía melancólica, apretaste los labios con fuerza y agachaste la cabeza. Recordabas vagamente a Karamatsu en un antiguo cementerio y el nombre del padre de Atsushi en una lapida. ¿Como lo habías olvidado? Su padre habia sido uno de los hombres sacrificados para proteger a Choromatsu, habías tocado una herida que seguramente aun no podía curar.

Te sentías como una basura. Permaneciste unos minutos cabizbajo hasta que sentiste la mano del castaño revolver tu cabello, señal de que no estaba molesto. Frotaste tus nudillos y acomodaste un mechón de tu cabello tras la oreja, a penas habías notado que tu cabello habia crecido.

—Creo que necesito un corte de cabello. —Trataste de empezar una conversación pero Atsushi, la termino respondiendo con un seco "si". Trataste de pensar en otra cosa. —N-no sabia que tenias un hermano. ¿Como es él?

—No quiero hablar de eso. —Gruñó.

—¿Acaso no te llevas bien con él? —No hubo respuesta. — ¿Paso algo malo entre ustedes? —De nuevo no obtuviste respuesta, te dedicaste a ver por la ventana mientras pensabas en aquel hermano misterioso. Te parecía que Luciano lo habia mencionado una vez cuando Atsushi estuvo a punto de golpearlo.

"—Ow, oww ¿no se supone que el agresivo era Takashi?" —Había dicho, y en ese momento no le habías tomado importancia porque estabas sorprendido de ver al tranquilo de Atsushi ponerse agresivo. Tus pensamientos te llevaron entonces a varios hechos que en su momento parecían casos aislados de un comportamiento extraño en tu amigo, pero que ahora con la información que tenias empezaban a tener sentido.

—¿Fue él quien me llamo aquella vez en mi cita con Karamatsu? —preguntaste clavando la mirada en Atsushi, viste su cuerpo tensarse antes de sentir una estrepitosa sacudida cuando el freno fue pisado de pronto. De no ser porque llevabas puesto el cinturón de seguridad tu cabeza seguro hubiera terminado estampada contra el tablero del auto. Parpadeaste confundido mirando el rojo del semáforo reflejarse en el vidrio. ¿Había frenado por la luz roja o por lo que acababas de preguntar?

—¿Atsushi...? —Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al volante, incluso cuando la luz cambio el auto no se movió. —¿Fue él quien me disparo aquella vez en la nieve? —Esperaste por una respuesta, tratando de no ponerte más nervioso de lo que ya estabas con un auto detrás del suyo tocando la bocina.

—Si. —Respondió, para cuando lo hizo el semáforo habia cambiado de nuevo a rojo. —Lo siento, es mi culpa. Takashi esta tratando de matarte porque cree que eres mi prometido.

Parecía realmente preocupado y culpable por causar tal malentendido, además te parecía que estaba luchando por ocultar algo. Era extraño ver a Atsushi asi, cuando estabas acostumbrado a verlo sereno, imperturbable. Pero habías notad que cuando se trataba de un tema que implicara algún miembro de su familia las cosas se ponían tensas.

—¿Es eso lo que ibas a decirme antes de año nuevo. Que tú eres mi prometido, al menos a los ojos de tu familia? —Atsushi asintió de nuevo. —¿Karamatsu lo sabe?

—¿Lo de que eres mi prometido? —Preguntó con una juguetona sonrisa, arranco el auto al cambio de semáforo. —¿O lo de que mi hermano menor es el tirador que tanto me ha hecho buscar y al cual quiere que mate? —Aunque lo dijo en tono ligeramente burlón su sonrisa tembló ligeramente en sus labios.

—Ambos. —Respondiste, el castaño negó con un movimiento de cabeza, para después murmurar casi entre dientes "ninguna de las dos" —Bien, vamos a mantenerlo asi...Sera nuestro secreto.

—¿Estas seguro? —Preguntó dedicándote una sonrisa confidente. —Me siento especial de que quieras tener un secreto solo conmigo.

—Esto es más un secreto a cambio de que guardes otro secreto. No le hablaras a Karamatsu del trato que he hecho con tu abuelo y a cambio protegeré a tu hermano. —Atsushi parecía perplejo por un momento, asi que tuviste que agregar. —Porque es tu familia ¿no? Aun cuando Karamatsu te dio la orden no lo matarías.

—Si... Aun si Takashi tiene problemas él es mi familia, el único recuerdo vivo que tengo de mi madre y mi padre. Aun si lo encuentro como me ha pedido Karamatsu, no seria capaz de matarlo. Y sé que si pudiera hablar con él y explicarle todo lo que ha pasado con... —Te dedico una pequeña mirada.—...todo. Él lo entendería y dejaría de ser una amenaza.

—¿Esta aliado con Tougou? ¿Estará bajo su mando? ¿O crees que alguien más esta moviendo los hilos?

—No lo creo... Takashi es muy peligroso, aun para Tougou seria difícil controlarlo, sin embargo sí... creo que esta siendo controlado por alguien más. Quizás un enemigo que a penas esta bajando sus cartas.

Un nombre pasó por tu cabeza en ese momento "Minnie".

Después de aquello ambos permanecieron en silencio, el camino era largo y el vino estaba haciéndote sentir soñoliento asi que no fue extraño que te quedaras dormido.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Tu pulso se acelero, el miedo era tanto que te costaba respirar. Te sentías desorientado, asqueroso e indefenso.

Podías sentir su aliento cerca de ti, la sensación desagradable de sus dedos penetrando tus heridas. Jadeas tratando de liberarte de su agarre cuando sientes sus manos apretando tus hombros y te defiendes como puedes.

—¡Ahhhhhhh! —Un grito hiere tu garganta, tus ojos se abren como platos, estas pálido y tembloroso. Has tratado de defenderte hasta con las uñas, de sacarte de encima al bastardo que ha resultado ser tu progenitor. Pero aquella imagen de Tougou se ha transformado súbitamente en la de Atsushi.

Parpadeas confundido, unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalan desde tus parpados cuando lo haces, te lleva un momento darte cuenta de lo que pasó. Atacaste a Atsushi mientras estabas dormido. Te llevas las manos hasta el pecho como sintiendo que aquellas manos que lastimaron a tu amigo tenían conciencia propia y podían atacarlo de nuevo si no las mantenías cerca.

—Lo siento. —Susurras sintiéndote culpable, más aun cuando él te dedica una sonrisa. Puedes ver unas marcas rojas y sanguinolentas en su rostro.

—Esta bien, no debí despertarte de esa forma. Pero ya llegamos y parecía que estabas sufriendo asi que hice una estupidez al sujetarte de esa forma. Lo lamento. —Negaste con fuerza, no era él quien tenia que disculparse.

—Parece que el perro necesita un recorte de uñas. —Una voz conocida para ambos les hizo girar el rostro hacia la entrada. Te costo un poco reconocerlo ya que vestía de manera formal y llevaba una larga bata blanca, su cabello normalmente suelto estaba sujetado en una coleta dejando algunos mechones rebeldes sueltos. Su sonrisa gatuna sin embargo era la de siempre.

—¿Todomatsu? —Atsushi hablo antes que tu, confirmando de quien se trataba.

—Ya me estaba preguntando si algo les habia pasado, Karamatsu esta como loco desde hace un rato. "¿Por qué aun no esta mi Ichimatsu aquí? ¿Que tal si algo le paso a my love?" Cosas de ese calibre. —Comentó acercándose, mientras lo hacia terminaste de salir del auto cerrando la puerta tras de ti. Todomatsu dio un rápido vistazo a los rasguños en la mejilla y parte del cuello del castaño, dedicándote después una mirada que hizo que te encogieras de hombros.

—¿Sorprendido de verme con mi uniforme? —Preguntó burlón. —¡No me digas que te has enamorado de mi!

—¿Que hay con ese disfraz?

—¿Disfraz? —Todomatsu se cruzo de brazos, ofendido por tu comentario. —No hice todos esos años de escuela para que un niño crea que es un disfraz, soy un doctor de verdad. —Miraste a Atsushi buscando confirmación de aquello. —¿Quien crees que te ha mantenido vivo todo este tiempo?

—¿Dios? O ese sujeto sádico que controla a todos. —Todomatsu trataba de verse enojado hasta ese momento que una carcajada lo traiciono.

—Te atenderé esto. —Señalo los rasguños de Atsushi. —Pero primero debo darle con urgencia un tratamiento a Ichimatsu. Ve primero. —El castaño no dijo nada simplemente asintió y camino dentro.

Te quedaste viendo a Todomatsu acomodar su bata antes de que se acercara hasta ti, pronto sus brazos estaban al rededor de tu cintura. Te mantuviste quieto con las manos a los costados.

—Parecía que necesitabas un abrazo... —Susurró, pensabas que debías ser un desastre si reflejabas algo asi. Aun cuando era un poco incomodo tus manos se movieron hasta la espalda contraria, era un abrazo pero mantenías distancia a la vez, no queriendo ensuciar esa blanca bata que llevaba puesta.

Sentiste unas pequeñas caricias a tu espalda que parecían querer consolarte del abrupto despertar de tu pesadilla previa, ahora que lo pensabas un poco te parecía recordar ese reconfortante tacto de la noche anterior. Seguro que no lo admitiría, pero Todomatsu te habia abrazado y calmado durante la noche.

Te resultaba extraño que se comportara tan bien contigo.

Entonces un golpe en la espalda, (cerca de tu aun no curada del todo herida) te hizo doblarte de dolor.

—Eso es por rasguñar la cara de mi novio. —Dijo burlón alejándose y sacando la lengua.

Te quejaste de dolor llevando la mano hasta el lugar donde habia golpeado, lanzando le una mirada furiosa mientras lo veías alejarse, él sacaba la lengua y levantaba ambos medios hacia ti.

Bueno, aquello iba más con la personalidad usual de Todomatsu.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Con un poco de dolor en la espalda ingresaste despacio al edificio, todos parecían atentos a lo que hacías aún si trataban de disimularlo no se les daba muy bien.

Parecía que tenían órdenes de no dejarte salir una vez que estuvieses dentro, pues a penas llegaste al elevador uno de los hombres más fornidos que estaban bajo el mando de Karamatsu se posicionó en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos,aunque también existía la posibilidad de que estuvieras imaginando cosas y que tuvieras un poco de paranoia.

Bajaste en el quinto piso y caminaste un poco por los pasillos sin querer ir a tu habitación aún, fue cuando caminabas de regreso cuando te encontraste con Karamatsu.

—¡Oh! —soltaste una exclamación de sorpresa,realmente no esperabas encontrar al mafioso allí, aunque no era algo que te desagradara.

Karamatsu, tan encantador como siempre te dedicó una sonrisa cálida, de esas que te hacían sonreír como un idiota. Antes de darte cuenta te habías acercado al mayor, en busca de algo más que una sonrisa.

—Hola… —susurraste, encogiendo un poco los hombros, agachando la cabeza y esquivando su mirada, porque verlo directamente a esos hermosos ojos azules solo te haría sonrojar más de lo que ya estabas. Un poco tímido la punta de tus dedos se aferraron a la orilla de su saco.

—Bienvenido, Ichimatsu. —Dijo el mayor, entendiendo tus intenciones al acercarte así. Pronto sus brazos te envolvieron en un cálido abrazo, una de sus manos recorrió tu nunca acariciando tu cabello rebelde, te permitiste inspirar cerca del cuello contrario, como siempre Karamatsu olía tan bien. ¿Era extraño que su aroma te relajara? O tal vez era su cercanía, su suave toque o todo eso en conjunto.

Aún sin romper el abrazo levantas un poco la cabeza, las puntas de tus pies te sostienen un momento mientras te das un poco de impulso y tus labios se posan contra los del mafioso, un tímido beso, un suave contacto que dura solo unos segundos… Antes de que te alejes no solo rompiendo el beso, sino también el abrazo.

Pegas la espalda a la pared no sabiendo donde mirar, tu mirada divaga nerviosa de un punto a otro. Incluso por unos segundos ves a Karamatsu tocar sus labios embelesado, casi incrédulo de que ese beso hubiera ocurrido así, tan casual.

—¿Q-qué e-estabas haciendo? —Preguntas tan solo para que no diga nada vergonzoso, cambiando de tema de cierta forma. Es gracioso que después de todo lo que ha pasado entre los dos aun te pongas nervioso con cualquier tipo de contacto.

—Estaba haciendo una visita. —Hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza indicando a la habitación de donde habia salido casi dos minutos antes. Tu mirada analiza aquella puerta poniendo atención a la placa con el nombre del paciente.

—¿Ono? ¿L-le pasó algo a Jyushimatsu? —Preguntaste alarmado, Karamatsu negó moviendo la cabeza. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla se quedo un momento pensativo.

—Mm, creo que hay alguien a quien debes conocer. —Dicho esto abrió la puerta. —Vamos.

—Yo... n-no sé si deba... —Te sentías nervioso por entrar a una habitación de un desconocido, pero no pudiste negarte cuando sentiste la mano del mayor tomar la tuya llevándote dentro. Mantuviste la cabeza agachada mirando hacia sus manos juntas y cuando el mafioso se detuvo lo hiciste también. Levantaste la cabeza para ver a la persona en la cama, se trataba de una chica, pequeña y delgada, de piel pálida y largo cabello negro.

—Ichimatsu, te presento a Jyushiko. Es la hermana menor de Jyushimatsu, ahora que lo pienso ella vendría siendo tu tía. —

—¿Estabas visitándola...? —Tus dedos tamborilearon sobre la mano de Karamatsu,te mordiste ligeramente el labio. El mafioso se acerco para susurrar algo a tu oído. —N-no estoy celoso.

La risa de Karamatsu hizo eco en la habitación, por un momento te invadió el nerviosismo de que la chica despertaría y los vería tomados de la mano, quizás se molestaría y tendrías que presentarte formalmente frente a tu nueva tía. Pero esto no pasó y aquello solo te hizo poner más atención a las maquinas que la rodeaban.

—¿Qué le pasó? —La risa de Karamatsu se detuvo de golpe.

—Un disparo en la cabeza... un acto de cobardía por parte de Osomatsu, no es sorpresa que el maldito trate de matar a alguien en una cama de hospital. —Te mordiste el labio con fuerza, tentado a revelar que quien habia tratado de matarlo habia sido Choromatsu, pero no tenias pruebas de eso y no querías hacer enfadar a Karamatsu con tus especulaciones.

"Deja a los muertos descansar en paz" Repetiste mentalmente las palabras de Atsushi en tu cabeza.

—¿Crees que ella despierte?

—Tengo fe en que lo hará, eventualmente. Hasta antes de que llegaras yo estaba haciendo terapia con ella. —Enarcaste una ceja mirando a Karamatsu, quizás tu expresión denotaba tu confusión y esto hizo a Karamatsu reír. —Terapia física, ya sabes... mover las extremidades para que las articulaciones no se atrofien. Normalmente lo hace Jyushimatsu o Homura, pero hoy tenían una cita por el 14 de febrero, asi que me ofrecí a hacerlo.

Diste un pequeño salto cuando Karamatsu menciono la fecha.

—L-lo siento... p-por no llegar a tiempo para nuestra cita. —Te disculpaste haciendo una pequeña reverencia, una disculpa bastante formal.

—Esta bien, no hay problema. Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para salir cuando te den el alta. —Le resto importancia negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

—L-lo siento...

—Atsushi me dijo que estabas tomando mucho vino con el gran jefe, por un momento pensé que vendrías tambaleándote hasta mi. —Se giro hacia ti dando un pequeño golpe en tu frente. —Tienes prohibido beber con alguien que no sea yo, niño.

—Lo siento.

—Si vuelves a decir "lo siento" tendré que besarte.

—Lo sien... —Te detuviste a analizar mejor lo que habia dicho, echaste un vistazo a todas partes como verificando que nadie los estuviera vigilando. —Lo siento.

Y te quedaste quieto esperando que el mafioso cumpliera su palabra, cosa que hizo después de revolverte el cabello y susurrarte un "Tsundere" al oído, antes de robarte el aliento con un beso.

Cuando el beso termina sueltas un pequeño suspiro, sientes los dedos de Karamatsu acariciar tus mejillas, frota la punta de su nariz contra la tuya.

—Deberías ir a dormir, ya es algo tarde.

—No quiero dormir aun... Quiero estar contigo un poco más.

—¿Tienes tiempo? —Asientes despacio. —¿Quieres venir a la azotea un momento conmigo? —Antes de que respondas uno de sus dedos se posa sobre tus labios.—Te advierto que, voy a salir a fumar y hace un frío del carajo. Así que este no es un plan romántico.

—Esta bien. —Respondiste de inmediato, el solo pasar tiempo con Karamatsu era suficiente para ti.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Karamatsu no mentía, afuera hacia un frío tremendo.

Por suerte aun tenias la chamarra de cuero de Karamatsu y eso lograba mantenerte abrigado. Recargaste la espalda en una pared que protegía la puerta que daba hacia la azotea, el mayor se acomodo a tu lado. Lo viste atento mientras se llevaba un cigarrillo a los labios y como su cara se iluminaba unos segundos a causa del fuego del encendedor, el punto rojizo se ilumino cuando dio la primera fumada.

Karamatsu notó que lo veías asi que rápidamente miraste hacia el cualquier otro punto. El cielo se veía nublado, las nubes eran oscuras y densas, no te dejaban ver el cielo estrellado. Ahora que lo pensabas no habías visto el cielo desde que despertaste. Ver el cielo,notar la brisa en tu rostro, la cálida sensación de la mano de Karamatsu tomando la tuya, tu corazón desbocado, el cabello negro azabache agitándose, revolviéndose y pegándose a tu rostro, todo aquello eran pequeñas cosas que quizás para alguien más no tendrían significado, pero para ti valían mucho. Era la prueba de que estabas vivo.

Y tenias que atesorar cada momento que pasaras con el mafioso, porque una vez que todo terminara tendrías que cumplir tu palabra y dejarlo.

Pensar en el trato que habías hecho con el jefe italiano te hacia sentir intranquilo, tu mano se aferro un poco más fuerte a la mano contraria.

—¿Qué tanto hablaste con Don?

—De nada realmente.

—¿Tanto tiempo hablando de nada?

—Bueno, me hablo a detalle de como trate de asesinarlo mientras aun estaba dormido, aparentemente me desperté de la nada y me le colgué en la espalda y lo amenace con su propio bolígrafo contra el cuello...Además después de amenazarlo, utilice su espalda de trampolín y salte por la ventana de un quinto piso...—Karamatsu soltó una carcajada.

—Lo sé, estuve allí. Fue difícil atraparte y volver a sedarte, al final Todomatsu te lanzo un dardo tranquilizante y te arrastro de regreso. Pareces otra persona cuando estas medio consciente,como si fueras un gato arisco que cree que todo el mundo quiere atacarlo, incluso mordiste a Homura cuando estaba cuidando de ti.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo hice algo asi? —No sabias ni como ibas a disculparte con la castaña.

—¿Eso fue todo de lo que hablaron? —Preguntó el mayor, por un momento te preguntaste si ya estaba enterado del trato.

—También hablo sobre lo mucho que le gustas...Y sobre cuanto desea manosearte. —Gruñiste lo ultimo con desagrado, esto hizo a Karamatsu reír de nuevo.

Después de eso permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, aun si ninguno de los dos hablaba no se sentía incomodo.

—Tengo algo para ti. —Busco entre los bolsillos de su gabardina (la cual no tenia puesta) que se veía grande y esponjosa, mientras buscaba tarareaba una alegre canción que no lograste reconocer. —Happy Valentines day~ Acepta estos chocolates y mis sentimientos de amor por ti.

Frente a ti mostró una caja de chocolates con forma de gato, temblaste nervioso sin saber si podías tomarlo o no. Estabas emocionado y te gustaba, pero por otra parte no habías preparado nada para él.

—G-gracias... Y-yo lo siento, no tengo nada para ti.

—Ah, ya me darás algo a cambio después. White day, honey~ —Te dedico un guiño antes de poner la caja en tus manos.

—¿Q-qué debería darte? en el white day...

—A ti con un traje blanco, mejor aun, a ti en mi cama llevando solo una rosa blanca. —Lo que le diste a cambio fue un golpe en el brazo. El mayor reía tratando de cubrirse de los golpes que estabas tratando de darle cuando desde el cielo algo empezó a caer lentamente.

—Esta nevando... —Detuviste tus tontos intentos de golpearlo y dirigiste la mirada hacia el cielo, de a poco todo se fue cubriendo por una capa de nieve. Te acercaste a la barandilla que protegía las orillas de la azotea, desde allí podías ver la escuela que servia de camuflaje para el hospital, según sabias el hospital era privado y a los ojos de los ajenos parecía solo el segundo edificio de una escuela, desde luego esto era con el propósito de proteger a los subordinados de Karamatsu de posibles ataques en sus estados vulnerables.

Mientras veías la nieve caer sentiste algo cálido envolverte, a tu espalda podías sentir el cálido cuerpo del mafioso, sus brazos te envolvían metiéndote dentro de su gran abrigo. Sabias que era demasiado grande, después de todo los estaba cubriendo a ambos. Te quedaste quieto mientras el mayor se acomodaba tratando de cubrirte mejor, lo sentiste besar tu nuca, dejar otro beso detrás de tu oreja y se detuvo suspirando contra tu oído. Tu cuerpo entero tembló.

Muy bajito Karamatsu empezó a cantar bajito, abrazándote un poco más fuerte.

 _Stay, you're not gonna leave me._

 _This place is right where you need to be._

 _And why your words gotta mean so much to them_

 _When they mean nothing to me?_

 _So stay, you're not what you're hearing_

 _'Cause I've been watching you changing._

 _And who said you're one in a million?"_

 _You're so much better than that..._

El silencio reino por unos segundos. Te preguntabas si después de todo Karamatsu de verdad estaba enterado del trato. Giraste un poco el rostro hacia un lado, Karamatsu se ergio y te miro.

"Karamatsu" -Pronunciaste solo con el movimiento de tus labios, los ojos del mafioso centellaron, era un mensaje solo para él que podía leer tus labios. Un mensaje que solo el tenia que saber.

"Te amo" él sonrió.

"No voy a dejarte nunca, lo prometo" Regresaste la mirada hacia el frente, Karamatsu frotó su nariz contra el cabello de tu nuca.

—Confió en ti...—Canturreo antes apretujarte de forma melosa.— Tan adorable...eres tan pequeño que cabes perfectamente entre mis brazos en este lugar.

—Es porque tu abrigo es demasiado grande ademas. —pusiste tus manos sobre las de Karamatsu, tratando de no sentirte nervioso con el calor del cuerpo detrás de ti.

—Puede que sea eso, pero también puede que sea el destino que estés hecho para encajar asi entre mis brazos. —Susurraste un "cursi" que Karamatsu no escuchó (y si lo hizo decidió ignorarlo) —Estar bajo la nieve con la persona que amo me provoca un sentimiento muy especial.

Y te reíste.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-**

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

Después de permanecer unos minutos bajo la nieve Karamatsu te llevó adentro. Caminaron por el pasillo hablando de las actividades que se podían hacer en una mañana con nieve (en realidad Karamatsu era el único que hablaba y tu solo escuchabas) cuando el mafioso mencionó a su hermano menor no pudiste evitar apretar los labios.

Desde luego eso no paso desapercibido para el mafioso que de inmediato apretujo tus mejillas mientras con voz melosa te pedía no ponerte celoso, que después de todo tu eras la persona que más amaba sobre la faz de la tierra. Y lo decía con tal seguridad que te parecía irrefutable.

—Es tarde, deberías dormir. —Dijo, sentiste sus dedos revolver tu cabello con dulzura. No habías notado lo cansado que estabas hasta ese momento, pero aun si en este momento estabas relativamente bien tenias miedo de que las pesadillas y los recuerdos te atacaran una vez que te encontraras en la soledad de tu habitación.

Agachas la mirada, no sabes si esta bien molestar a Karamatsu. El mafioso se ha comportado lindo (como siempre) incluso te habia dado chocolates, pensabas que tal vez lo molestarías pidiéndole una cosa más.

—Karamatsu... ¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche? E-esta bien si dices que no —"Por favor ayúdame a mantener lejos las pesadillas." Querías agregar, pero esto solo haría que no tuviera otra opción más que aceptar.

—Me encantaría. —Es su simple respuesta.

Una vez dentro de la habitación te quitas la chamarra de cuero, es un poco incomodo dormir con jeans, pero no sabes donde esta tu ropa y todo lo que quieres hacer es meterte a la cama cuanto antes. Entras bajo las sabanas y esperas por Karamatsu que se ha sentado en la silla de las visitas. Le lanzas una mirada y el se encoge de hombros susurrando un "dormiré aquí", asi que tienes que gruñir un "Ven aquí, maldito idiota", finalmente se recuesta a tu lado.

—Ah, tenias razón, aquí esta mejor. —Dice acomodándose de lado, ya que la cama es muy pequeña para los dos tu también te acomodas sobre un costado, viendo a Karamatsu. —Iba a quejarme del tamaño de esta cama, pero si te puedo tener tan cerca de mi todas mis quejas desaparecen. Amo estar cerca de ti.

—Y yo a ti... digo ¿Qué? —Karamatsu ríe, su risa causa un calorcito en tus mejillas. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, my love. —Cierras los ojos, porque sabes que si lo ves ahora morirás de vergüenza.

Parecía que tendrías un sueño lindo, porque por un momento Karamatsu estaba en el y ambos se mecían lento, al ritmo de una canción que no conocías, la gente al rededor parecía atenta a su baile y todo al rededor estaba iluminado por luces plateadas, pero de pronto la canción iba cada vez más lenta y las notas se alargaban desafinados y convirtiendo el dulce sonido en una tétrica melodía, la gente caía al suelo en charco de sangre y la persona que te sostenía ya no era Karamatsu, era un monstruo, un ente deforme hecho con partes de humanos, brazos rotos, caras partidas y la voz de Tougou.

De pronto eras un niño desorientado que trataba de escapar, pero aquella cosa te arrastraba por el suelo sujetándote por el tobillo.

Te sacudes abriendo los ojos de golpe, has empujado tu cuerpo hacia adelante y sin querer has terminado golpeando tu frente contra la frente de Karamatsu. Te sientas en la cama al mismo tiempo que el mayor lo hace, tiene ambas manos en la frente asi que no puedes verle el rostro.

—¡L-lo siento! —Te disculpas de inmediato, la sensación que ha dejado la pesadilla de disipa poco a poco. Karamatsu te dedica una mirada, tiene el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Piensas en disculparte de nuevo, pero antes de que puedas hablar el mafioso se abalanza contra ti atrapándote en un abrazo.

—Ichimatsu. ¡Tuve un sueño horrible! —Dijo mientras te apretaba un poco más entre sus brazos, casi como no creyendo que estabas allí. Después de eso se alejo para verte a la cara. —Había un hombre y no me quería vender un pavo para nuestra cita. ¡Que porque nadie lleva pavo a un picnic! ¿Puedes creerlo? Es un idiota ¿verdad?

Parpadeas confundido, porque justo antes de que te abrazara Karamatsu parecía sorprendido de verte allí. Te preguntabas si acaso estaba teniendo una pesadilla también. Karamatsu te dedicó una sonrisa, pero había algo diferente en esta, parecía de algún modo triste. Como si pidiera que dejaran el tema de lado y eso también estaba bien para ti, porque no querías hablar de lo que te había despertado.

Te dejaste caer en la cama acomodándote de nuevo.

—Que ridículo, ¿Quién se cree ese hombre para decirte que puedes o no llevar a nuestro Picnic? Es un idiota.

—Si vuelvo a soñar con él se lo diré. —Se acomodo de regreso a donde estaba. —¿Sabes? escuche que si te tomas de las manos con una persona mientras duermes tal vez sueñen lo mismo. Un agradable sueño compartido. ¿Deberíamos intentarlo?

Asientes dejando las manos en el espacio que hay entre los dos, de inmediato Karamatsu mete sus dedos entre los tuyos. Es en momentos como estos, cuando sus manos están juntas que te das cuenta que tus manos aun son muy pequeñas a comparación de las del mafioso. Y que las manos de Karamatsu, eran cálidas y un poco rasposas, ciertamente se sentían bien al tacto.

—¿Quien dijo tal cosa? —Preguntaste buscando su mirada, aun si en la semi oscuridad de la habitación no podías ver ese azul en todo su esplendor.

—Un sabio hombre llamado Matsuzo Nakamura. —Respondió Karamatsu. —Cuando era pequeño tenía muchas pesadillas, pasaba noches sin dormir porque tenia mucho miedo de todo. Entonces mi padre se acostaba conmigo y juntábamos nuestras manos asi...—Estrujo un poco más tus manos. —Y todos mis miedos se alejaban.

—¿Tienes miedo? ¿Incluso un hombre como tu...? —Te parecía algo difícil de creer, porque como el jefe Karamatsu se veía intimidante, poderoso, intocable. Pero él también habia demostrado ser más humano que cualquier otro jefe que conocieras.

—Bueno, los miedos de la infancia como un monstruo de bajo de la cama han cambiado ahora que he conocido monstruos reales. Hay muchas cosas a las que le tengo miedo, pero en especial... Tengo miedo a perderte. —Karamatsu suspiro apretando los parpados. —Sé que estas aquí ahora, que te estas recuperando. Pero me comporte como un loco cuando aun no despertabas, fui tan lejos como para planear un funeral y enterrar un ataúd vacío. Lance a alguien a se ataúd antes de volver a enterrarlo, pero aun cuando no eras tu... La sensación de que te estaba enterrando no desaparece.—Intento alejar sus manos pero no lo dejaste.

—Estoy aquí ahora, estoy bien.

—Lo sé, pero mi cerebro me juega mal y me hace ver en mis pesadillas que de verdad te pierdo. —Atrajo tus manos más cerca y beso suavemente tus nudillos. —Ichimatsu... Tengamos un lindo sueño juntos.

—Si. —Su amplia sonrisa es contagiosa y te hace sonreír también.

Después de eso las pesadillas no los despiertan de nuevo aquella noche.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[][]-[]**

* * *

Es temprano por la mañana cuando te despiertas, aun sientes una mano de Karamatsu tomar la tuya, pero el mafioso ya se encuentra sentado en la cama. A penas alcanzas a decirle buenos días antes de que Jyushimatsu entre a la habitación para arrastrar al mayor fuera de allí.

Escuchas un apurado "nos vemos luego" por parte de Karamatsu antes de que te quedes solo en la habitación. Empiezas tu rutina matutina siendo supervisado por Todomatsu, el cual se queja de tu cabello y te ordena como debes cepillarte los dientes (como si no supieras como hacerlo). Después de eso te obliga a ir a ayudarle con la terapia de tu tía.

Ignoras a Todomatsu mientras te cuenta algo sobre ser novio de Jyushiko en algún momento y tratas de no quedarte dormido en esa sesión de ejercicios que parece eterna.

Cuando alguien entra a la habitación a dejar girasoles frescos te sientes un poco aliviado de que se trate de Homura. La mujer es amable y sonriente como siempre, te envuelve en sus brazos de manera cariñosa antes de preguntarte si ya has desayunado.

—El desayuno es la comida más importante del día para los niños en crecimiento. —Dice con una mano en la cintura. —Yo cuidaré de él Todomatsu-kun. ¿Esta bien?

—Esta bien, si se escapa lo traeré arrastrando desnudo por la nieve... ¡Por favor déjalo escapar! —Bromea Todomatsu antes de que salgan de la habitación.

Desayunas algo ligero en la cafetería,no puedes evitar notar que algunos hombres heridos evitan verte directamente a la cara y no te enteras porque hasta que un niño, (que seguramente visita a su padre) te señala antes de decir asustado "Tiene los ojos de él."

Y como un flashback las palabras de Osomatsu golpean

"¿Sabes? A-ahora recuerdo la razón por la que te salve ese día en el callejón. No fue tu petición y mucho menos tu presencia. Fueron esos ojos… esos malditos ojos, él me entreno bien para que los amara… Como lo amo a él."

"La razón por la que te salve… es porque tu… Eres hijo de Tougou."

Golpeas la mesa con los puños, Homura delante de ti se sobresalta, el niño a la distancia a empezado a llorar. Te disculpas antes de regresar a tu habitación, la enfermera ha cambiado tus vendajes y te felicita por estarte recuperando satisfactoriamente.

Cuando al fin se quedan solos Homura interrumpe su platica sobre Jyushiko (y lo mucho que desea que despierte) para preguntarte.

—¿Qué estas pensando? Es que, desde que despertaste parece que tienes la cabeza en otra parte. También en la cafetería.

—Es solo que recordé algo... Y por más que trato de no pensar en ello, solo lo recuerdo más. —Te llevas las manos a los ojos, no, definitivamente no son como los suyos.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras ¿verdad? Mantendré el secreto si asi lo quieres y nada de lo que puedas decirme cambiara mi opinión ni el cariño que tengo hacia ti.

—Es algo que aun no le digo a nadie... —Te rehúsas a verla asi que mantienes las manos sobre tus parpados. —Creo que... soy hijo de Tougou.

—¿T-tu madre y Tougou eran...?

—El abuso de ella. —Dejaste de cubrir tus ojos pero no levantaste la mirada hacia la castaña. —Él le hizo cosas horribles, la volvió loca y la obligo a cuidar del engendro que nació de esa vio... —Te cubres la boca con las manos, no puedes decirlo. El escozor en tus ojos te hace darte cuenta que estas conteniendo te de llorar. —Si eso es verdad... Si Tougou de verdad es mi padre ¿Que tal si soy igual que él? ¿Como sé que no soy un monstruo nacido del odio? Hijo del demonio...

Te frotas los parpados, porque no quieres llorar por algo asi. La castaña se habia mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo, incluso cuando tratas de no gimotear de manera lamentable.

—Ichimatsu, tengo algo que contarte. Bueno, hace más o menos un año y algunos meses... Quede embarazada. —Por fin te atreves a mirarla, ella tiene una mirada melancólica pero mantiene una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. —Jyushimatsu y yo estábamos muy felices. Siempre quisimos tener un hijo, una familia de tres no suena tan mal. Pero cuando iba por el quinto mes, lo perdí. Y junto a él... bueno, los doctores dijeron que no podría tener hijos nunca más. Debes estarte preguntando "¿Que tiene que ver eso con lo que acabo de contarte?" —Intento imitar tu voz y logró hacerte dibujar una sonrisa, al menos por unos segundos.

—Me deprimí demasiado. Sentía un gran vació que creí nunca poder llenar, unos meses antes de encontrarnos Jyushimatsu me llevo a un templo en la montaña y estuvimos arrojando demasiadas monedas como ofrendas. ¡Solo acertamos una! Y entonces juntamos nuestras manos, tocamos la campana y pedimos a los dioses por dejarnos ser padres...Aun si era imposible que un hijo naciera de mi. ¡Entonces nos encontramos contigo! —Cuando dijo eso se impulso hacia ti, diste un salto antes de que tomara tus manos. —Y cuando te vi tan indefenso y tan roto, aquel hueco que habia estado sintiendo dentro de mi desapareció. Porque sentía que debía protegerte, que quería hacerlo.

—Pero yo soy hijo de un...

—Te estas olvidando de algo Ichimatsu. Aquellas personas podrán ser tus progenitores, pero Jyushimatsu y yo somos tus padres y tu eres nuestro amado hijo. Hoy, mañana, incluso en 20 años. Aunque los tres nos volvamos ancianos casi al mismo tiempo, aun asi, nosotros somos tus únicos padres. Porque tu, mi niño. —Acaricio tu mejilla con dulzura. —Tu fuiste enviado por los dioses para ser mi hijo.

Después de escuchar eso no pudiste contener tu llanto. ¿Como no ibas a llorar cuando habia dicho algo tan hermoso? Homura también se puso a llorar y minutos después cuando Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu pasaban por tu habitación se encontraron con tal escena.

—¿P-por qué están llorando? —Jyushimatsu parecía alarmado. —¿Te duele algo Ichimatsu? ¿Quieres que llame al doctor?

—No estoy llorando, me entro basura a los ojos.

—¡Pero no lloren que voy a llorar también! Por favor no... no...—Y más tardo en decir aquello que en ponerse a llorar también.

—Ustedes de verdad que parecen una familia de locos. —Se quejó Karamatsu, pero también estaba enternecido con la escena.

No le diría a nadie de las fotos que habia tomado a escondidas.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

 **-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

Los días pasaron relativamente tranquilos, el clima frío no lograba molestarte porque por el día tus padres te mantenían cubierto por gruesos abrigos y por las noches el calor corporal de Karamatsu te mantenía tibio.

Realmente no sabias si aquello de tomarse las manos de verdad los hacia tener sueños más tranquilos, pero estabas evitando las pesadillas bastante bien, claro que aun te atormentaban los recuerdos cuando te quedabas solo, aun sentías ese pequeño momento de pánico en el cual todo quiere regresar de golpe y te esfuerzas de sobremanera para recordar como respirar correctamente.

Karamatsu habia organizado todo para que nunca estuvieras solo, a lo mucho eran cinco o diez minutos y cuando estabas cerca de Todomatsu ni siquiera tenias que esforzarte por tener una platica con él, era como si solo saber que estaba allí fuera suficiente. Como esa tranquilidad que sentías al estar con Atsushi, esa sensación de que puedes ser tan huraño como eras y no tendría nada de malo porque la otra persona ya sabe que eres asi y te acepta.

—¿Quieres ser mi amigo? —Preguntaste mientras Todomatsu preparaba tu alta, un sonido ahogado salio de su garganta. Estabas seguro que si estuviera tomando algo lo hubiera escupido.

—¿Qué maldita edad tienes? ¿Cinco? Solo un mocoso preguntaría eso. —Aunque frunció el ceño y puso una expresión de desagrado no te dio una negativa. —Que sepas que te vendería a satanás por un elote.

Dicho esto acomodó unos papeles y salio de la habitación. Minutos después una enfermera apareció informándote

que estabas dado de alta, que te ayudaría con tus cosas, pero justo ahora solo tenias una chaqueta que te habia dado Karamatsu, un gorro de lana con orejas de gato que habia tejido para ti Homura, unos guantes también de gatito que te habia regalado Jyushimatsu y los chocolates que te habia dado Karamatsu y que aun no te atrevías a comerte (porque el empaque era bonito y no querías estropearlo).

Casi tuviste que contenerte para no salir corriendo por los pasillos esquivando a todos esos hombres de Karamatsu que ya no tenían una excusa para detenerte. La puerta automática se abrió y te giraste despidiéndote de la enfermera con una pequeña reverencia y esta vez sí saliste corriendo.

Pero fuiste atrapado de inmediato. Unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndote desde la espalda. Tus pies no estaban tocando el suelo, hiciste un intento de escapar pero fue inútil.

—Ichimatsu~ —La voz melosa de Karamatsu te hizo erizar los vellos de la nuca. —Ahora que estas libre vamos a nuestra cita.

No habías respondido aun cuando ya estabas dentro del auto.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Miraste el lugar arrugando tus pequeñas cejas, no sabias si tus padres sabían que te llevaría a ese lugar y por eso te habían dado cosas tan abrigadoras. O tal vez era porque habia nevado en días previos y aun habia una pequeña capa de nieve en todas partes. Como sea en ese lugar hacia más frío que afuera.

—¿Una pista de hielo?

—¿No estas emocionado? Yo no he patinado en mucho tiempo, solía hacerlo con Jyushimatsu cuando íbamos en preparatoria. El río se congelaba y nos deslizábamos por el río haciendo competencias, aunque nunca pude ganarle.

—Ah, pero... yo no sé patinar.

—Esta bien, yo te enseñaré. Además, reserve todo el lugar solo para nosotros dos...Si te caes solo yo me reiré de ti. —Dijo con una carcajada, estabas seguro que esa seria solo la primera de muchas veces que se reiría de ti ese día.

Karamatsu te ayudo a ponerte los patines y tomando tus manos te llevo a la pista, tus piernas parecían no querer quedarse juntas, como si cada pie quisiera patinar en dirección opuesta. Cuando el mafioso alejo sus manos de las tuyas casi te dio un mini infarto tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

—Eres como bambi en el hielo. —Comentó burlón. —Pero versión gatito tsundere.

—¿A quien llamas...? —Y te estampaste contra el hielo, Karamatsu inundo el lugar con una carcajada. —D-deja de burlarte.

—Lo siento, es que tu cara. —Contuvo lo mejor que pudo su risa mientras te ayudaba a ponerte de pie. —Esta vez no voy a soltarte, lo prometo.

—Si me sueltas te mataré. —Gruñes sosteniendo con fuerza las manos del mafioso.

Quizás sí, al principio parecías un cervatillo recién nacido que no podía ni mantenerse en pie, pero después de un largo rato patinado con Karamatsu podías al menos ir en lineas rectas. Cuando Karamatsu te soltó esta vez ya no te caíste, habia algo que te molestaba y eso era que el mayor iba por toda la pista dando incluso algunas vueltas y pequeños saltos.

¡El maldito sabia patinar!

—Ah, me siento como Viktor Nikiforov. —Comentó antes de regresar hasta ti para guiarte de nuevo. No tenias idea de que hablaba pero parecía feliz. Y podías darte cuenta que estaba feliz porque se la pasaba cantando y tarareando.

—¿También sabes patinar? ¿Acaso hay algo que no sepas hacer bien?

—Déjame pensar... Quizás amenazar a alguien con un bolígrafo y saltar de un quinto piso llegando intacto al suelo, eso solo lo hacen los gatos y tú.

—Entonces eres perfecto en todo lo demás.

—No diría que perfecto, pero cuando hago algo pongo todo mi empeño en ello. —Te dijo dar un giro dramático haciendo que tu espalda quedara contra su pecho. Estaba tarareando una canción mientras patinaban despacio.

—¿Esta es alguna rutina de patinaje mal hecha?

—Si fuese asi tengo la canción perfecta para nuestra rutina. Además es una que me recuerda a ti...

—Una más para la suma. —Dijiste de broma, pero en realidad era vergonzoso que tantas cosas le recordaran a ti, estabas dudando de su gusto musical.

—Te sorprendería lo larga que es esa lista. Pero no puedo evitar relacionar las cosas que amo con la persona que amo, amo la música y te amo a ti. Van juntos de la mano, como tú y yo justo ahora~

—Estabas hablando de una canción, deja de decir cosas tan cursis.

—Bien, entonces te cantare cosas cursis.

 _You give me your soul_

 _Your innocent love_

 _You are the one I've been waiting for_

 _I've been waiting for_

 _We're lost in a kiss_

 _A moment in time_

 _Forever young_

 _Just forever, just forever in love_

 _When you came into my life_

 _It took my breath away_

 _Cause your love has found it's way_

 _To my heart_

—Si sigues cantando esto se convertirá en un musical... —te quejas solo por quejarte, porque en realidad te encanta cuando Karamatsu canta.

—Una ultima y ya... —Pide poniéndose frente a ti juntando sus manos. Asientes y esperas a que haga algo, pero te dedica una sonrisa. —Ahora tu canta algo para mi.

—¿Qué? Yo no sé cantar y t-tampoco conozco ninguna canción.

—Vamos no voy a juzgarte por eso, esta bien si desafinas. ¿No hay una canción que te recuerde un poquito a mi? —Preguntó esperanzado. Te quedaste callado tratando de pensar, prácticamente todas las canciones que conocías eran gracias a Karamatsu que habia llenado tu vida de música. Antes no le ponías atención al significado de las letras, gracias a Karamatsu te habías dado cuenta que la música podía ser usada para transmitir sentimientos.

Habia una canción que Atsushi solía escuchar y te la habías aprendido para poder pronunciar mejor algunas palabras, pero ahora por fin empezabas a tomarle sentido.

El mafioso malinterpreto tu silencio como una negativa y dejo de insistir, cambio el tema para evitar que te pusieras de mal humor.

—Deberíamos ir a comer algo. ¿Que te gustaría comer, Ichimatsu? —Preguntó mientras patinaban para salir de la pista.

— _Volevo solo dirti..._ —Karamatsu giró el rostro hacia ti.

 _scusa se ho esagerato_

 _grazie per la pazienza_

 _che non ho meritato_

 _—volevo solo dirti_

 _che sono emozionato_

 _mi fa uno strano effetto_

 _essere innamorato._.. —La mirada fija del mafioso hacia arder tus mejillas, asi que agachaste la mirada.

 _volevo ringraziarti_

 _di tutto questo effetto_

 _so che può sembrarti strano, ma è vero_

 _io Ti Amo_

 _e non è_

 _una coincidenza_

 _ma un punto di partenza._ —Cuando levantas la mirada Karamatsu esta allí, viéndote embelesado.

—N-no volveré a hacerlo, a-asi que si quieres reírte hazlo. —Tratas de seguir tu camino para salir de la pista pero el mafioso te atrapa en un abrazo.

—Fue hermoso, gracias. Me siento de la misma manera. —Susurra antes de dejar un pequeño beso detrás de tu oreja. —Demonios, debí grabarlo para nuestros futuros hijos.

Ruedas los ojos antes de sonreír. Incluso con las cosas más triviales eres feliz siempre y cuando estés con Karamatsu.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-**

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

Después de patinar van a un restaurante cercano, pides una hamburguesa y Karamatsu pide lo mismo, comentando lo sorprendido que estaba la primera vez que pidió una en japón y se dio cuenta que tenia un huevo estrellado arriba.

Hablan un poco y Karamatsu te cuenta sobre la comida de New Orleans, sobre la vida carnavalesca que se vivía en Bourbon, la hospitalidad, la gastronomia, algo llamado crawfish boil (algo que parece ser muy atemorizante para ti) habla sobre la buena música jazz y lo mucho que desearía poder llevarte allí.

—Si acaso lograba tocar en algún bar tenia una lista de canciones que me hubiera justado tocar allí. —Te muestra su telefono, una lista de canciones que te tomas tu tiempo en explorar.

—Save my Soul, Jumpin' Jack, Mr. Pinstripe Suit, Please baby, Bourbon in your eyes, Fever, I wanna be like you. Minnie...Y unas cuantas más. Son muchas canciones.

—¿Que puedo decir? Adoro la música.

—¿Que significa esto? —Preguntas señalando a una canción, Karamatsu le da un vistazo,

—Es una persona que... —Ambos dan un salto cuando el teléfono empieza a sonar en tus manos. Se lo pasas rápidamente a Karamatsu quien contesta sin mucho animo, de pronto parece estar más pensativo. Cuando cuelga no puedes evitar preguntar:

—¿Esta todo bien?

—Si, solo...Tengo que hacer algo. —Dice mientras se levanta, tratas de imitarlo pero te detiene. —No te muevas de aquí, vendré a más tardar en 20 minutos. No te metas en problemas. —Apresurado deja un beso en tus labios antes de salir del lugar.

Te quedas esperando, pero han pasado más de veinte minutos y Karamatsu aun no regresa. ¿Quien habia llamado a su celular?

El numero solo estaba registrado con una "H" ¿Era acaso Hatabou?

Fijas tu vista en la ventana, tratando de mirar cualquier cosa que te mantenga ocupado hasta que Karamatsu regrese. La nieve esta cayendo otra vez y del otro lado de la calle una chica se tambalea, tiene un vestido corto y sucio, el cabello castaño desordenado y parece estar sin fuerza.

De pronto un hombre aparece para llevar a la fuerza a la chica a un callejón. La chica grita, los hombre de la mesa frente a ti se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba pero deciden ignorarlo.

Aun cuando prometiste que no te meterías en problemas, no podías quedarte en paz si una mujer estaba en peligro. ¿Que tal si fuese tu hermana o Homura?

Cruzas la calle rápidamente y tus pasos te llevan hasta el sucio hombre que esta sobre la chica, tratas de quitárselo de encima.

—Déjala en paz. —El hombre se aleja de la chica, pero solo para tratar de atacarte. Aunque es grande es lento y menos fuerte que tu, pues un puñetazo directo a la nariz ha logrado tirarlo.

—No me hagas daño... —Pide la chica.

—N-no lo haré. ¿E-estas herida? —Preguntas tratando de ayudarla sin tener que tocarla, la chica castaña se gira y te mira. La conoces. —¿Totoko?

—Bienvenido de nuevo, perro.

Escuchas un click en tu cuello y te giras tratando de darle un puñetazo a la persona que esta detrás de ti.

—Quieto. —Ordena, y tu puño se detiene a centímetros de golpearlo. Aun cuando tratas de moverte no puedes hacerlo, es como

si estuvieras paralizado. —Siéntate.

Tus piernas dejan de sostenerte y caes de rodillas a la nieve. Respiras con dificultad, el collar en tu cuello te esta asfixiando y no puedes quitarlo. La mirada escarlata te observa desde arriba.

—Tienes el collar de nuevo, asi que tienes que obedecer. Espero aun recuerdes donde esta tu lealtad, Ichimatsu.

Osomatsu te dedica una mueca extraña que pretende ser una sonrisa antes de darte un fuerte golpe con el bastón que ahora lo ayuda a andar.

Todo se vuelve oscuro.

* * *

#Ichi deja de meterte en problemas carajo

#Karamatsu on ice

#Don viejito

#Gemelo Malvado

#Drama telenovelero

#Azul sensual

#Atacar mafiosos y huir por la ventana.

Espero que les guste XD

Saludos~


	18. Chapter 18

**Save my soul.**

Hola, largo tiempo sin pasar por aquí.

Si alguien lee esto aun después de todo este tiempo tiene mi eterno agradecimiento.

Solo quiero terminar mis historias y seguir con otras nuevas, aunque creo que he perdido el toque jaja.

Momo, espero que aun quieras leer esta historia, gracias por el apoyo y por estar siempre para mi.

Agradezco desde ya a quien lea esta historia y espero que la disfruten. Saludos cordiales

Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

Advertencia: Cosas fuertes sobre la niñes traumatica d Ichi. Violencia infantil.

* * *

 **Save my soul.**

 **XVII.- Violeta y escarlata.**

Te dolía bastante el cuerpo más el abdomen y las costillas, el dolor a penas te dejaba respirar, tu nariz estaba sangrando y te hacía sentir que te ahogabas, pero dar pequeña bocanadas de aire frío no causaba más que una resequedad en la garganta.

Cuando abriste los ojos te encontraste con un piso duro, frío y sucio. Había nieve y agua contra tu fría e hinchada mejilla y la escarcha de derretía de a poco con tu aliento tibio y por el estado mojado de tus ropas suponías que llevabas ya un largo rato tirado en esa posición.

Fue muy difícil para ti lograr levantarte, ti cuerpo arrastrándose hasta un lado del callejón.

Estaba enojado y frustrado, lo primero por haber sido golpeado por ese desagradable hombre y lo segundo por no poder ser capaz si quiera de conseguir comida para tu hermana enferma. Con tu madre teniendo esos ataques de locura e ira contra ti y sus intentos varios por matarte, la única que tenías era a Ichiko, ella que siempre te había apoyado y cuidado con tanto amor… no ser capaz de ayudarla ahora que te necesitaba te causaba un dolor aún más grande que el de los golpes.

No podías regresar a casa con las manos vacías.

Así que decidiste no regresar, preferías enfrentar las inclemencias del clima que la mirada decepcionada de Ichiko. Te quedaste en el callejón, temblando por el frío y después por la lluvia que te empapó por completo.

Pensaste mucho en hacer sufrir al hombre que te había golpeado, en matarlo de la forma más dolorosa y denigrante que pudiera existir. Hacer que se arrepintiera hasta su ultimo segundo de vida de haberse metido contigo. A veces tenias pensamientos tan oscuros que no iban acorde con un niño tan pequeño, pero no te habías convertido un un monstruo de la noche a la mañana.

Te acurrucaste abrazándote a ti mismo, sintiendo que el frió se apoderaba de tu cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando pensaste que habías muerto y que frente a ti se encontraba el mismísimo demonio.

Sus ojos escarlata, su presencia intimidante, su sonrisa burlona. Todo indicaba que se trataba de alguien peligroso, de un lobo que se erguía orgulloso con su porte de cazador, él no fingía ser un cordero, él demostraba ser un depredador y eso te atraía como un insecto atraído a la luz mortal.

—Tienes un aura interesante, niño. Deberías convertirte en mi perro~

Debiste haber imaginado que esa mano que extendía hacia ti era tu perdición y que cuando aceptaste su favor sellaste el pacto. Tu le pertenecías, desde ese momento, hasta quizás, el final de tus días.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]**

Desde el principio no fuiste bien recibido en el lugar, era evidente para ti que todos te detestaban, más aun cuando en tu primer día Osomatsu les habló un poco de ti.

—Este es mi nuevo perro, estará a su cuidado para que lo entrenen por mi. —Te presentó delante de sus hombres, levantaste la mirada del suelo para encontrarte con decenas de miradas diferentes, algunas curiosas, otras fastidiadas. Te mantuviste inexpresivo mientras Osomatsu te tomaba de los hombros. —Que no les engañe su apariencia tan pacifica, no lo aparenta pero es un salvaje. Y tiene más bolas que todos ustedes juntos, montón de idiotas incompetentes.

La mirada de todos cambio, lograste mantenerte inexpresivo aun cuando parecía que todos querían matarte.

—Yowai-san, espero que puedas enseñarle a pelear, eres el mejor en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo...Espero no me decepciones. —Dijo mirando en dirección a un fornido hombre de cabellera castaña. Este a pesar de ser más grande que Osomatsu asintió de manera dócil.— Cuento con todos para que lo entrenen adecuadamente, los dejo para que le den una calurosa bienvenida. —Dicho esto el mafioso se retiro, de inmediato los hombres te rodearon.

—Así que tu eres el nuevo juguete del jefe. —Un hombre se acercó, parecía tener el rango más alto en el lugar, por la banda roja en su brazo, tras el una niña de cabello castaño te miraba de forma altanera. —¿Por qué te escogió? ¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer? ¿Acaso la sabes chupar bien? —Todos rieron, incluso la niña.

—Usted es de rango alto, entonces supongo que usted si que la chupa bien. —Respondiste con una sonrisa burlona, recibiste a cambio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago.

—Soy un fiel creyente de que es mejor aprender en la marcha. —Lo escuchaste decir mientras te sujetabas el estomago en el suelo y lo que vino después fue una golpisa que duro algunas horas.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Abriste los ojos de golpe cuando agua helada te mojo el rostro. Te giraste tosiendo con fuerza, tratando de sacar el agua que habías tragado y recibiendo señales de dolor por todo el cuerpo, tus ojos estaban tan hinchados que a penas te dejaban ver. Miraste a la persona que te habia lanzado el agua, se trataba de la niña de cabello castaño.

—No vayas a morirte tan pronto, escoria. Eso es solo por la bienvenida. —La manera en la que hablaba (tan altanera, tan irritante) hacia que ese atractivo que tenia se perdiera, era desagradable. —Dice mi padre que si sobrevives a esta noche mañana te espera algo más emocionante. No le hagas perder el tiempo al señor Osomatsu contigo.

Sin dejarte responder la niña te pateo con fuerza en el costado, haciéndote retorcer de dolor. Te pareció que se reía a carcajadas mientras se alejaba y que más allá de pasillo limpiaba su zapato con una mueca de asco.

Así fue como empezó tu entrenamiento en la mafia de Osomatsu.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Recibías palizas casi cada día, cuando estabas demasiado herido para si quiera ponerte de pie te dejaban un día de "descanso". Parecía que el señor Yowai disfrutaba al máximo cada vez que podía golpearte, habías notado que cuando Osomatsu no estaba cerca él era a quien todo mundo le informaba, era como el segundo al mando cuando el gran jefe se encontraba fuera haciendo sus negocios.

Ese rango alto era indicado por la banda roja en su brazo derecho, suponías que era ese rango alto el que le dotaba de algunos privilegios y que era debido a esto que su hija, Totoko (una niña bastante desagradable) se comportaba de esa manera pedante y altanera.

Ella parecía disfrutar viendo como te golpeaban "para entrenarte" y parecía más disfrutar el molestarte cuando te encontrabas convaleciente, solía arrojarte agua helada según ella para ayudarte con la hinchazón de los golpes y muchas veces al llevarte la comida la dejaba caer al suelo, pidiéndote entre risas que no desperdiciaras la comida y que comieras como el buen perro que eras.

Detestabas a Totoko. A veces olvidabas que se trataba de una niña y querías golpearla con fuerza.

El tiempo paso lento y tortuoso, aun asi cuando te diste cuenta habia pasado casi un año desde que estabas allí. En todo ese tiempo habías recibido más golpizas de las que podías contar, pero habías empezado a defenderte después del sexto mes, habia sido toda una sorpresa cuando lograste derribar al señor Yowai y lo golpeaste lo más fuerte que podías mientras su escandalosa hija gritaba pidiendo auxilio y advertía a los otros hombres que tuvieron que retenerte de manera violenta contra el suelo para que dejaras de golpear.

No recordabas muy bien aquello, incluso cuando tus nudillos estaban al rojo vivo y adoloridos. Era como si de pronto alguien más se hubiera apoderado de tu cuerpo y estuviera disfrutando el hacer daño. ¿Acaso tan pronto habías sido corrompido?

No.

Tú habías llegado corrupto a ese lugar.

Después de eso algo cambio en el señor Yowai, lo entrenamientos físicos seguían siendo duros y rigurosos, pero eran más prácticos, aso facilito que aprendieras a defenderte correctamente y después paso a enseñarte como utilizar las armas cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

La primera vez que fuiste llamado a la habitación de Osomatsu habia pasado casi un año y medio desde tu llegada a ese lugar, ahora que sabias pelear estaban enseñándote algunas cosas sobre armas de fuego, cuando el señor Yowai te mando a llamar habia algo en su mirada que te advertía que algo iba a pasar.

No preguntaste nada, porque como perro obediente tenias que hacer todo lo que te ordenaban, asi que lo seguiste hasta la habitación del jefe, antes de entrar Yowai (quien para ese entonces te habia tomado un poco de aprecio) te dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro y te dedico una sonrisa que parecía decir "lo siento".

Eso debió prepararte mentalmente para lo que venia, pero, ¿Quien puede prepararse lo suficiente para una violación?

Fue la cosa más horrible que habías vivido hasta entonces, tu cara estaba llena de lagrimas, sangre y otros fluidos desagradables, por largos minutos sentiste que tu cuerpo iba a partirse, que tus órganos iban a explotar dentro de ti, que estabas siendo atravesado por una braza caliente que te mataba desde adentro.

Y el aire, su aliento contra tu nuca, tus manos, tus piernas todo de pronto era tan asqueroso que te hacia vomitar y no importaba cuantas veces te bañaras después de eso, ese olor a podredumbre nunca se despego de ti.

Incluso las veces que siguieron nunca fueron tan asquerosas como la primera vez.

—Lo siento. —La voz de Yowai te hizo dar un salto mientras te encontrabas limpiando tu arma, una beretta pietro de 9mm que Osomatsu te habia regalado cuando cumpliste dos años siendo su perro. Habias aprendido a desarmarla y volverla a armar como si se tratara de un juguete, uno letal y costoso.

Habias recibido algunos regalos por parte del jefe, un arma, un cuchillo, ropa nueva y un gato siamés llamado

felicità, a cambio él habia tomado de ti lo que se le daba la gana.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntaste sin apartar la mirada del ensamble de la pistola.

—Escuche que Totoko te metió en problemas con el jefe. —Dejaste escapar un pequeño gruñido como respuesta, no era algo extraño que Totoko te metiera en problemas con Osomatsu, era como si ella estuviera celosa de toda la atención que te ponía el mafioso, estabas seguro que si ella pasara por todo lo que tenias que soportar no tendría nada de envidia. Si Osomatsu le hiciera todo lo que te hacia ella probablemente ya se hubiera suicidado, justo como acababa de pasar con la novia del jefe.

Era común que el mafioso estuviera rodeado de mujeres hermosas e interesadas, pero también era igual de común que las mujeres terminaran muertas, por un tiempo tuviste la loca teoría de que era Totoko quien las mataba, teoría que habia sido confirmada esa mañana cuando ella le aseguro al mafioso que tú nunca habías hecho nada por él, que ella incluso habia matado por él.

Aunque Osomatsu parecía enfadado (e incluso habia tirado al suelo a Totoko de una bofetada), también parecía pensativo mirándote con enojo, era cierto que hasta ahora no habías matado a nadie (al menos no con tus propias manos) y eso parecía ser un acto de traición para Osomatsu.

Así que allí estabas, preparando tu arma para usarla.

—Tú hija esta enamorada de Osomatsu. —Dijiste acariciando la cabeza de tu gata que se habia acercado para ver que hacías. Por un momento pensaste en decir "tu hija esta loca", pero no querías que el señor Yowai fuese de nuevo tu enemigo ahora que se llevaban bien.

—Eso es lo que cree ella, además la conozco... No solo quiere al hombre, quiere el poder y la posición que vienen con él. —El hombre suspiro cansado, arrugas formándose en las comisuras de sus labios y su frente, habia envejecido repentinamente rápido, suponías que se trataba de una enfermedad o la preocupación de cuidar a su hija. —No hay manera humana de hacerle entender a ese niña que el jefe solo a ve como un pedazo de carne, nunca como una mujer y tampoco como un juguete o una mascota. Eso te hace estar en un rango mayor que ella y por esa razón ella es mala contigo...

—¿A que viene esta conversación? —Preguntaste terminando de ensamblar la pistola, cargándola. Parecía que quería pedirte algo y estaba divagando un poco.

—Hoy el señor Osomatsu te pedirá que utilices tu arma y mates a alguien, si alguien interfiere lo matara sin dudarlo, pero a ti te ha dado libertades que a nadie más, si tú lo desobedeces te castigara, pero no te matara. —Bufaste casi riendo, lo decía tan fácil, pero sabias de antemano que ninguno de los hombres que te rodeaban soportarían el castigo de Osomatsu y si les dieran a elegir seguramente elegirían morir. El señor Yowai continuó. —Por favor, niégate a disparar si te ordena dispararle a mi hija...

Te quedaste en silencio, sopesando la respuesta, aunque no encontrabas posible que Osomatsu te hiciera hacer algo asi, antes de responder otro de los ayudantes del mafioso te llamó, era hora.

—Tengo que irme...

—Por favor, te lo suplico. Ella es todo lo que tengo. —Te pidió llorando mientras te alejabas.

El tenia razón.

Frente a ti, de rodillas y amordazada se encontraba la castaña.

Tenia las muñecas atadas a la espalda, su ropa estaba desalineada y sucia, su rostro estaba mojado por las lagrimas gruesas. La miraste desde arriba, por primera vez desde que llegaste a ese lugar era tu quien veía hacia abajo a esa chica altanera.

El sonido de un aplauso les hizo dar un salto a ambos, Totoko tembló en su lugar y tú levantaste la mirada buscando y encontrando de inmediato los ojos escarlata escuadriñandote.

—¿Y bien, mi pequeño perro? ¿Has limpiado adecuadamente tu arma? —El mafioso junto sus manos debajo de su barbilla, pensativo. —Has pasado ya un tiempo conmigo, sin embargo no me has demostrado del todo tu fidelidad. Estas siendo entrenado como es debido, pero aun asi algo faltaba y no me habia dado cuenta hasta que la señorita Yowai me lo hizo notar.

Mientras Osomatsu hablaba iba acercándose a ti, con pasos lentos, pero firmes, irguiéndose tan cual alto era, haciendo que ye sintieras intimidado e inferior. Aun cuando tenias un arma cargada entre tus manos no te paso por la cabeza disparar contra tu jefe ni por un segundo. Él ya te habia enseñado sobre lealtad y para asegurarse tu obediencia no temía involucrar a la ultima familia que te quedaba. Por eso te mantuviste quieto... casi contendiendo la respiración cuando se posiciono detrás de ti.

—Aquí, frente a ti, un regalo de mi parte. —Susurró Osomatsu apuntando a la castaña con un largo dedo por encima de tu hombro derecho. —La prueba para demostrar que ahora eres uno de los nuestros, para que me pruebes que estas dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para mi.

—Yo...

—Shh. No lo pienses tanto, solo... —Levanto tu brazo obligándote a apuntarle a la castaña, justo en medio de las cejas. —Dispara.

Todas las cosas malas que te habia hecho Totoko llegaron a tu cabeza, pero aun cuando te habia causado daño y te habia metido en problemas, todo aquello no eran más que cosas infantiles, nada por lo cual pudieras justificar matarla a sangre fría. Tu dedo estuvo tamborileando ligeramente sobre el gatillo pero al final no pudiste hacerlo, quitar una vida era algo que aun estaba lejos de tus posibilidades. Alejaste el dedo del gatillo y la giraste tomándola por la culata y ofreciendola a Osomatsu.

El mafioso gruñó detrás de ti.

—Estoy muy decepcionado, Ichimatsu. Debería romperte las piernas por desobedecerme. —Dijo empujando sus rodillas contra tus piernas haciéndote perder el equilibrio. —Pero veras...Hoy vas a utilizar esa arma sí o sí.

Osomatsu chasqueo los dedos y uno de sus hombres llevo hasta ustedes una jaula de metal que conocías de sobra, dentro de ella se encontraba tu gata Felicitá. Levantaste la mirada hacia el mayor que parecía divertido con tu mirada suplicante.

—Bien, segundo intento. Tienes que elegir entre una gata o la otra. Como sea, una de las dos recibirá una bala y sus sesos se esparcirán por el suelo. Entonces... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Aun cuando tu mirada se empaño debido a las lagrimas, aun asi la imagen de Felicitá muerta te persiguió por mucho tiempo.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Después de aquello tuviste una pequeña etapa de "rebeldía", los de rango superiores aseguraron a Osomatsu que no acatabas ordenes y que más de una vez habías dejado ir a gente que específicamente debía desaparecer. La mayoría de las cosas no eran verdad, pero cumplieron su objetivo cuando Osomatsu intensifico tu entrenamiento y a aquello le sumó el componente que empezaría una división en tu personalidad.

—Ichimatsu, tengo un regalo para ti~ —Canturreo llegando desde el otro lado de la habitación, habías sido llamado desde temprano asi que ahora estabas sentado frente al espejo vistiendo solamente una camisa escarlata, perteneciente al jefe. Habia marcas rojizas y moradas visibles por tu cuello y hombros y la mirada que te regresaba el espejo habia dejado de tener luz alguna desde hace un tiempo.

Una muñeca era lo que parecía regresarte la mirada.

—¿No tienes curiosidad? —Pregunto posicionándose detrás de ti, viéndote atraves del espejo. —Es un collar, uno muy especial.

Abrió la caja y tomo el ya mencionado collar, era grueso, de color rojo y no se veía como algún collar que hubieses visto antes, Osomatsu lo coloco al rededor de tu cuello manteniendo lo ajustado y pegado a tu piel, cuando lo cerró por completo casi te parecía que te dificultaba un poco el respirar. Habia un aro metálico en la parte del frente y no sabias cual era su función (Tal vez hacer ruido cuando te movieras).

—Te queda perfecto, mi hermoso perro. —Susurro a tu oído antes de besar tu mejilla de manera "cariñosa". —Vístete, vamos a salir.

Obedeciste y en menos de dos minutos estabas listo para salir, Osomatsu entonces te mostró la utilidad del aro de metal en el collar cuando engancho una correa en ella y soltó una carcajada, genuinamente divertido de tratarte como un perro.

Conocías el lugar a donde te llevó, era cerca del lugar donde te habías encontrado con el la primera vez. Cerca de ese solitario y sucio callejón donde habías sellado tu pacto con el demonio.

Si habia algo que siempre te habia causado problemas (y hasta ahora aun seguía haciéndolo) era tu curiosidad, tu deseo de saber y conocer más de lo que estaba pasando, esta vez no fue la excepción, tu curiosidad te llevo a explorar el lugar al que te habia llevado, casi no lo reconociste porque estaba destrozado, pero no te fue difícil reconocer al hombre que tenían amarrado y de rodillas a la mitad del local.

Miraste a Osomatsu con una mueca de duda en el rostro y este asintió despacio, divertido.

—Creo que es hora de tu iniciación. ¿Que mejor que empezar con el hombre que te llevó hacia mi? —El mafioso froto tus hombros, un gesto parecido al de tu hermana cuando quería animarte a hacer algo. —Mátalo.

—Por favor... —Susurraste sin apartar la mirada del asustado hombre, Osomatsu soltó un gruñido antes de enseñarte que aquel collar no era solo "estético". Cuando presiono el botón del pequeño control una descarga eléctrica atravesó todo tu cuerpo, temblaste y te retorciste de dolor, si estabas gritando no podías saberlo ya que tus oídos sumbaban mientras tu cerebro mandaba señales de alerta a todo tu cuerpo.

—Cuando cumplas la orden, dejaras de sentir dolor. —Te ofreció un cuchillo y una pistola.

Para cuando dejaste de sentir dolor tus manos estaban entumidas y rojas, el hombre yacía muerto en el suelo con los intestinos desparramándose fuera de su barriga, lo habías apuñalado tantas veces por todo el cuerpo que su cabeza estaba casi cercenada y por un segundo te sentiste aliviado y bien, aunque fue solo un momento antes de que te derrumbaras en lagrimas y lamentos, sintiéndote un monstruo, una basura...Un desconocido.

Pero aquel asesinato era solamente el principio...

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Osomatsu lo notó, era obvio que lo haría cuando pasaba tiempo contigo, aquellos asesinatos te habían roto de una manera que parecía irreparable, pero el mafioso tenia esa retorcida creencia de que, cuando algo se rompía se podía crear otra cosa con los pedazos.

En ese momento no sabias que estaba siguiendo los protocolos de Tougou, que estaba retorciéndote como lo habían hecho con él, que te estaba entrenando para que sintieras dolor si no cumplías sus ordenes y lo habia hecho tan bien que, aun sin estar encendido, el collar te provocaba dolor cuando lo decepcionabas. Estaba todo en tu mente.

No todo eran maltratos, aquella manipulación a tu personalidad y tu ser tenia dos partes, una era los castigos, la violencia, las ordenes y por otra parte estaban los suaves toques, las cálidas sonrisas y las muestras de afecto (verdaderas o simuladas, no lo sabias) eran aquellos momentos en los que esa amabilidad era todo lo que recibías que te encontraste deseándola, en ese tiempo muy iluso creíste estar enamorado de Osomatsu y que él te correspondía.

Nada más alejado de la realidad, aquello no era "hacer el amor" aquello eran violaciones, un adulto sometiendo a un niño para castigarle después de que no pudo matar a alguien.

Aquella vez fue especialmente violento, suprimiste la mayor parte de las cosas porque no te pasaron a ti, era difícil de explicar pero en términos fáciles, esa noche habia nacido el otro "Tú".

—Deja de verme de esa manera. —Gruño Osomatsu, asentando un golpe en tu mejilla. —¿Cuanta veces planeas hacerme quedar mal? ¿Eh?

—L-lo sien...to... —Ni siquiera eras capaz de verlo, tenias miedo, vergüenza y asco. Hace mucho que él no se metía a la fuerza en ti, lo sentías en las entrañas y era desagradable.

—¡Deja de disculparte! ¡Eres una basura! —Un golpe en tu rostro. —¡Eres un desperdicio de tiempo. —Otro golpe. —¡Eres un desperdicio de espacio! —Otro golpe más, la sangre de tu nariz te ahoga. —¡Eres un jodido inútil! —Otro golpe más y luego sus manos apretando tu delgado cuello. —¡Estúpido perro! ¿de que sirve un jodido matón que no puede matar? ¡Muérete! ¡Muérete inútil!

Con sus manos en tu cuello casi logra matarte, pero se retracta y se muestra asustado cuando ve tu cara hinchada, a penas puedes vero un poco.

—¡Oh no, ¿quien te hizo esto?! No me veas asi... Por favor no, con esos ojos de demonio. —Se cubre el rostro y llora desconsolado.— Tú...tú...tú... Dios ¡Lo siento! ¡No me veas asi, no lo hagas! —Escuchas su respiración agitada y se aleja de ti para volver después poniendo algo sobre tu cara. —Mira, mucho mejor. Ya no eres tu, Ichimatsu. Ahora eres kabuki y kabuki es un asesino. ¿verdad?

Después de eso no recuerdas nada, especialmente cuando llevabas la mascara. Ese no eras tú.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

—Vaya, que hermoso espécimen. —Un hombre gordo y feo fumaba un grueso puro mientras veía al niño frente a él. No era secreto para nadie que a ese hombre le gustaban los niños, especialmente los de piel blanca y cabello negro, justo como ese hermoso niño que Osomatsu le habia enviado como muestra de paz.

Aquel hombre habia llegado hace algunos años y le habia quitado parte del terreno de Osomatsu enfrente de sus narices, era un verdadero problema perder territorio no solo a manos de su hermano, sino también de ese asqueroso capo norteamericano. Los enfrentamientos entre ambos bandos habia terminado con Osomatsu en desventaja, asi que una tregua parecía una buena idea, aliarse para destronar a Karamatsu.

Entonces allí estaba Osomatsu, cenando con su rival, ofreciendo a su perro como regalo de amistad. Con una peluca larga, un vestido blanco y la mirada perdida permaneciste frente al hombre que sin reparo se aseguro de que fueses un niño (no le gustaban las niñas) y después te acomodaba sobre sus piernas restregando su erección contra tu trasero.

Tu ojo violeta miro fijo a la mirada escarlata frente a ti, después de la ultima golpiza tu ojo seguía cubierto por un grueso vendaje y te dificultaba un poco hacer las cosas, aun asi Osomatsu creía firmemente que estabas más que listo para esa misión.

—Me retiro, te dejare para que te diviertas. —Osomatsu se puso de pie, sus hombres lo siguieron, pero antes de irse se acerco poniendo la mascara sobre tu rostro. El hombre a tus espaldas rió y agradeció que la muñeca viniera con accesorios. Osomatsu también se rió antes de irse. A penas quedaron a solas el asqueroso hombre te puso contra la mesa, un grave error dejarte cerca de un tenedor.

Segundos bastaron para que clavaras el tenedor en su ojo, él retrocedió gritando de dolor y tú aprovechaste para girarte, colgarte de su espalda y rebanar su cuello justo a tiempo para que esta salpicara a sus hombres. Aquella distracción de solo segundos te sirvió, ellos dispararon contra el cuerpo de jefe mientras te escabullías hacia ellos abriendo el estomago de uno y disparandole con su misma arma a otro. El bullicio duro a penas minutos y fuiste el único que quedo de pie, empapado en sangre.

Esa noche hubo reportes a la policía, sobre un niño de no más de 10 años que estaba cubierto de sangre y llevaba puesta una mascara de gato, pero lo más atemorizarte del reporte era lo que llevaba arrastrando consigo, la cabeza cercenada del dueño de la policía.

La cabeza cayó sobre el piso frente a Osomatsu y este rio a carcajadas.

—Cuando dije "quiero la cabeza de ese tipo" no pensé que de verdad la iba a servicial, como siempre kabuki. Límpiate antes de despertar a Ichimatsu ¿si?

Y fue asi como comenzó la leyenda urbana del asesino de la mascara kabuki, Osomatsu habia desarrollado en ti una especie de comandos, dándote ordenes que no podías negarte a cumplir (aun si no te gustaba eso), descubriendo algo que era solo para su diversión, pues cuando te daba una orden y te quitaba el collar después eras libre de cumplirla o no.

Pero, una vez que tenias de nuevo el collar en tu cuello tenias que cumplir la ultima orden que Osomatsu te habia dado. Y lo hacías de forma inconsciente, puntual y sin fallos. Te ordeno matar al jefe de sus hombres (que ya no era el señor Yowai) con tus propias manos, después de quito el collar y decidiste desobedecer. El hombre te golpeo en defensa propia, pero nada más, con el paso de los días te unió a su equipo y te enseño algunas cosas, casi se podía considerar que se hicieron cercanos, casi amigos, pero cuando esto paso Osomatsu te puso el collar de nuevo y lo próximo que sabias era que tenias el puesto de jefe gracias a que habías matado al jefe anterior.

Aquella banda roja en tu brazo te hacia recordar todos los días que eras solo una maquina de matar para Osomatsu, que todo lo que habías sentido por él no era nada más que basura. Cuando caíste en cuenta que lo que te hacia no era nada cercano al amor, te sentiste aun más atrapado en las garras del demonio.

Por ese tiempo Totoko te veía recelosa, cualquier acción que realizaras ella la seguía de cerca. Ella te odiaba, te lo habia dicho directamente, pero las razones para hacerlo te parecían disparatadas.

—¿Acaso te crees mejor que yo? —Te grito mientras regresabas a tu habitación después de haber pasado la noche con Osomatsu, tu mirada cansada le dedico a penas unos segundos antes de seguir tu camino. —¡Te estoy hablando!

—...

—¡Maldito! —Fue a plantarse frente a ti, mirándote desde arriba, habia crecido más que tú, lo atribuías a tu mala alimentación. —¿Por qué tienes que ser tú el favorito de Osomatsu-sama? ¿Qué tienes de especial?

—Totoko... estas haciendo una cara horrible. —Susurraste, pues esas lagrimas de cocodrilo ya no te conmovían, ella se enfureció y te dio una fuerte cachetada.

—¿Qué mierda dices, basura? ¡Te crees tanto solo porque eres el favorito de Osomatsu-sama! ¡¿Sabes lo que he hecho para que me preste atención?! ¡Mate a mi propio padre por él! Y aun asi, él no me ha llevado ni una vez a su habitación. Y tú, vas por allí mostrando las marcas que deja en ti!

—Totoko... —Te encogiste de hombros ocultando las mordidas en tu cuello. —¿Estas loca? Si él te hiciera las mismas cosas que me hace ¡No sobrevivirías! No se sienten bien, duelen, es asqueroso ¡¿por qué envidias algo asi?! —Iracunda la castaña se lanzo contra ti, estabas adolorido y débil, asi que fue difícil resistir. En segundos estaba sobre ti, apretando con fuerza tu cuello.

—Eso dices porque te revuelcas con él a todas horas, todo mundo sabe que eres su puta. Pero yo, a diferencia de ti yo lo amo. Yo podría ser una buena amante, una buena esposa, una buena madre para sus hijos. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Tengo toda la belleza y porte que necesita la dueña de la mafia. —Totoko se señalo, una sonrisa ladina dibujándose en sus labios. Allí sus verdaderas intenciones, ella no amaba a Osomatsu, amaba lo que representaba, todo el dinero y poder que podía obtener del mafioso.

Ella te daba mucha lastima.

—Aun con todo el dinero de Osomatsu, no valdría la pena estar con él.

—Eso lo dices porque, como ya dije, eres su puta. El te dará lo que quieras sin dudarlo (mentira). Si tanto lo odias ¿porque no te vas? ¿Es por este maldito collar? ¡Si no quieres nada de él entonces me lo quedare! —y dicho esto arranco el collar con fuerza, casi ahogándote en el proceso.

Te quedaste congelado unos segundos, antes de sentir la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo. Arrojaste lejos a la castaña y corriste, algunos hombres te vieron salir, pero al estar acostumbrados a que siempre volvías no intentaron detenerte.

Corriste y corriste, incluso cuando no tenias zapatos y tus pies se lastimaron no te detuviste.

En el camino chocaste con un elegante hombre de ojos azules al cual no le prestaste demasiada atención en ese momento (se trataba de Karamatsu, lo sabias ahora que recordabas todo aquello) después te encontraste con Atsushi y él cuido de ti por un tiempo hasta que Osmatsu volvió a encontrarte y te llevo de regreso.

Te marco su nombre en la espalda, señal de que eras de su propiedad, te puso el collar de regreso y te ordenó no matar a ninguno de sus hombres, esa orden te dejo indefenso para que ellos hicieran lo que quisieran contigo, no pudiste defenderte, ni a Homura...

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-{]-{]**

Cuando abriste los ojos te encontraste con la mirada escarlata de Osomatsu viéndote fijamente. Tenias el collar de nuevo, sentías que te ahogaba.

Te encontrabas sentado en lo que parecía ser una bodega abandonada, sientes algo seco sobre tu frente, seguramente sangre de cuando Osomatsu te golpeo.

Más allá del mafioso puedes ver a la castaña, Totoko esta despreocupada sentada sobre unas cajas de madera, jugando con una consola portátil.

—Hola, Ichimatsu. Tienes el collar de nuevo y sabes lo que significa.

¿Cual habia sido su ultima orden? "Maten a ese hijo de puta..."

—No... —Respondes con dificultad, es como si el collar cortara no solo tu respiración, sino también restringiera tus palabras.

—Lo sé, mi plan era mandarte con él, hacer que te ganaras su confianza y luego, ponerte el collar para que lo mataras. —Cruzo los dedos frente a su boca. Osomatsu tenia un aire pensativo, melancólico, uno que no habías visto nunca. Aunque desde el regreso de Tougou habías estado viendo expresiones en Osomatsu que nunca pensaste que verías. Él continuo hablando, en tono serio.—Pero las cosas han cambiado, te dejare olvidar la orden de matar a Karamatsu a cambio de que hagas algo por mi.

—Quitame el collar y lo haré.

—Oh, Ichimatsu. —Rió divertido. —Te lo he puesto justamente para que no puedas negarte. Esto es asi, o cumples mi nueva orden o cumples la ultima. Sabes que lo harás.

—¿A quien quieres que mate? —Preguntaste sin dudar, si te hacia elegir entre alguien más o Karamatsu siempre elegirías salvar a Karamatsu.

—No, por increíble que parezca... esta vez no quiero que mates a alguien. Quiero que salves a alguien por mi.

La respuesta de Osomatsu te dejó perplejo, era la primera vez que te pedía no matar a alguien, lo seguiste con la mirada mientras con dificultad se levantaba apoyándose en el bastón.

—¿Qué te paso?

—¿Estas preocupado por mi? —no respondiste. —Me caí en una tumba abierta. Detalles más, detalles menos... —Volvió con una caja de madera que puso frente a ti. —Cuento contigo para salvarla.

Abriste la caja encontrando tu equipo de trabajo.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Entrar al edificio fue una de las cosas más sencillas que habías hecho, los que se encontraban de guardias no tenían ni idea de que podías aparecerte por allí asi que fue fácil escabullirte y cortar sus cuellos.

El edificio en cuestión se trataba de uno lleno de oficinas, al parecer no eras el único que estaba entrando en ese momento, reconociste a los guardias como hombres de Osomatsu y al entrar las plantas bajas estaban llenos de hombres de Aku, suponías que ahora todos estaban bajo las ordenes de Tougou, pues según lo que sabias Osomatsu habia perdido su poder contra su victimario. Además, ya que se trataba de una operación dirigida por Tougou que alguien directamente relacionado con Osomatsu se apareciera para salvar a su objetivo solo le traería más problemas al mafioso escarlata.

Era por eso que te habia contactado, porque Kabuki era letal y preciso, Ademas se estaba quedando sin opciones.

Ahora solo tenia algunos fieles trabajadores y Totoko, su nueva y letal guardaespaldas. No por nada ella era la dueña de la banda roja que te habia pertenecido, y a su padre antes de ti. Aunque pareciera desinteresada en todo (excepto en el dinero) ella era una femme fatale.

Lograste infiltrarte hasta los pisos superiores, habias planeado una ruta de escape a un lado del edificio, donde podías saltar con facilidad hacia el techo del edificio aledaño y bajar por una gran montaña de hielo que se habia formado por las recientes nevadas.

Corriste atraves del pasillo, disparando a los focos, dejando todo en oscuridad y matando a todo el que estuviera a tu paso, los confundidos hombres a penas sabían lo que estaba pasando, tu cuchillo estaba teñido de rojo, al igual que la mascara, tus ojos fríos y la sangre les daban a los pobres desafortunados una ultima visión escarlata y violeta, antes de que murieran a tus manos

—¡Es el asesino de la mascara de kabuki! —Grito uno de ellos, por fin reconociéndote. Los disparos no se hicieron de esperar, corriste y te escabulliste bajo las mesas, detrás de las paredes de concreto. Entrando por los ductos de ventilación te moviste por el techo, cayendo detrás de la aglomeración de asustados hombres.

Disparos, el olor de pólvora a penas era perceptible con la mascara, pero aun asi el olor de la sangre era más fuerte. Utilizaste tu arma con silenciador para matar al ultimo hombre en ese piso y tomaste un largo respiro, entonces de pronto el filo de una espada se clavo peligrosamente cerca de tu rostro atrapándote entre la pared y el atacante, a penas lograste esquivarlo y la mascara se rompió un poco.

Con gran habilidad giraste el cuchillo mariposa en tu mano y apuntaste al cuello de quien te habia atacado, el filo quedo a centímetros de su cuello. Te quedaste con los ojos bien abiertos, una mirada azul te veía con sorpresa. Cuando parte de tu mascara cayó al suelo una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios contrarios.

—Ichimatsu.

—K-Karako... —Habias encontrado a la prometida de tu hermana en el peor lugar. —Viste el filo de la espalda alejarse de ti antes de sentir los brazos de la americana envolverte en un abrazo.

—¡No sabes que feliz me hace verte! Tú, viniste a salvar a Minnie ¿verdad? —No te dejo responder cuando ya habia tomado tu mano arrastrándote por el pasillo lleno de sangre. —Claro que eres tú, ¿Quien mas?

Escucharon los pasos subir por las escaleras, asi que se apresuraron. Te llevó hasta un piso superior donde otras chicas esperaban.

—¡Karako, ¿A donde fuiste?! —La regaño una chica de lentes y cabello negro. —Voy a hacer volar la dinamita y... ¿Quien es él?

—Vino a salvar a Minnie. Allá. —Señalo a una chica castaña que estaba acompañada de otra morena. — Tómala y váyanse. Nosotras los detendremos.

—¿Qué? E-espera, no puedo irme sin ti... Si algo te pasa...Ichiko no. —La tomaste del brazo, Karako te dedico una sonrisa amorosa. —¿Con quien crees que estas hablando? Se cuidarme sola, créeme. Voy a volver, lo prometo. —Dijo estirando su dedo meñique hacia ti, creías que aquello era una niñería, pero aun asi hiciste la promesa. Porque Karako se veía tan genial y tan confiada que no pudiste dudar de ella.

—Ya vienen. —Advirtió la chica de gafas.

—Váyanse. —Te ordenó Karako, entonces fuiste hacia la castaña que estaba cargando algunas armas y cubriendo luego a la otra chica con una capa con capucha. La conocías, era Osoko.

—Te la encargo. —Dijo dedicándote un guiño coqueto antes de ir hacia la puerta, entonces Minnie. Miraste a la morena unos segundos antes de tomarla de la mano.

—Vamos.

Nunca te habías escapado con una persona, era algo verdaderamente molesto ir a su paso. Los disparos se escuchaban tras ustedes y no sabias cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que llegaran los refuerzos. Para colmo Minnie no parecía querer cooperar, caminaba despacio y quejándose de que eras un salvaje.

Chillando porque lastimabas su muñeca de tan fuerte que le sujetabas, quizás aquello ultimo era verdad ya que pudiste sentir las profundas marcas en sus muñecas y las heridas solían doler en días de frió, fue un alivio llegar al punto de escape, matando solo a dos hombres que se atravesaron en su camino.

Cerraste la puerta arrojando a Minnie dentro de la habitación.

—Estúpido salvaje. —Gruño.

—Si, me lo han dicho. —Caminaste hacia la ventana calculando con que fuerza debías lanzar a Minnie para que llegara al otro edificio. —Por favor, proteja su cara y ruede.

—¿Qué?¿Por que haría esoooo?! —Grito y rodó demasiado, pero por suerte llegó, te lanzaste después cayendo de manera impecable. Minnie se quejaba de tener algo roto por tu culpa y ya que no parecía poder levantarse le ofreciste tu mano.

Entonces cuando le viste de cerca, con la luz del exterior te quedaste en shock, conocías ese rostro.

—Ka... —No, definitivamente no. Entonces ¿podría ser? —¿Choromatsu?

Los ojos esmeralda te observaron horrorizado, se apresuro a ponerse la peluca de nuevo pero ya no habia forma de engañarte.

Minnie era Choromatsu.

¿Acaso alguien de los que creías muertos estaba de hecho muerto?

* * *

#Han pasado 84 años

#Ya imaginaba lo de Minnie

#¿Acaso alguien si esta muerto en esta historia?

XD espero que les guste.

Saludos.


End file.
